Rosa de Dos Aromas
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: No desearás a la mujer de tu hermano...esta idea se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Cuando se debe de dejar sentir la razon para sentir al corazón? No importaba que fuese incorrecto, no por ella,por Sakura Haruno. GRAN FINAL
1. Dos Historias Iguales

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Genero:** Au (Universo alterno, o sea NADA de ninjas), Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias**:  
Este fanfiction es apto sólo para ADOLESCENTES Y ADULTOS.  
Contiene lemon (si lo que aparece en este capítulo puede tomarse como tal, lo menciono de todas maneras), situaciones un poco más maduras y lenguaje que podría tomarse como ofensivo para algunos.

Fanáticos/as del pairing SAKURA/SASUKE...absténganse de leer. Por tratarse de un Universo alterno, y un manejo casi totalitario de la perspectiva de Itachi, me veré en la necesidad de ponerme un poco "cruel" y realista con algunos aspectos. (OJO, esto no es bashing a Sasuke, sólo realismo en cuanto al caracter del personaje, tal cual lo desarrolló el propio Kishimoto)

Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Se agradecen y responderán todo tipo de reviews, gracias. (cualquier duda, leer las notas de autor al final)

******๋•๋•๋•๋• **¡NOTA DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!**๋•๋•๋•๋•**

**Saludos estimados/as lectores, bueno, en lo que recae de las últimas temporadas, un peculiar rumor rondó mi fanfiction más preciado ROSA DE DOS AROMAS, con el cual se me colgó la premisa de un plagio, debido a que cierta escena es similar-plagiada-u-copiada de un fanfic yaoi el cual esta autora sinceramente DESCONOCE, tanto al fanfic como a la autora. No hay pruebas contundentes (página donde esté publicado el fanfic "plagiado" con link incluido, fechas de éste o siquiera una captura de pantalla que lo muestre) donde pueda refutarse con lógica argumentativa el hecho de que esta autora haya plagiado, asi que con digna propiedad y respeto, su cordial servidora sigue en la postura de que NO HAY PLAGIO EXISTENTE. Pero de todas maneras, para evitar el incordio de muchos lectores un tanto "aferrados" y poco razonables, me he dado a la tarea de re-editar SÓLO ESA ESCENA.**

**Ya se, muchos me tacharán de un arranque al estilo George Lucas, por retocar algo que NO debería siquiera modificarse porque es perfecto asi como está, pero prefiero ahorrarme una innecesaria cacería de brujas y brindarles a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, la calidad y el respeto que se merecen.**

**Reitero que SÓLO SE RE EDITÓ esa escena. No voy a mover ni un punto o coma del resto porque sinceramente lo considero un capricho efímero e innecesario.**

**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Capítulo primero **

**"Dos historias Iguales"**

Una de la mañana.

Demasiado temprano, ni siquiera había dejado de infligir su latente luz aquella luna menguante en ese rato en el que se despertó. Con el leve sobresalto del sereno silencio que irradiaba su habitación.

Un silencio tenuemente apagado. Sólo el eco de su respiración y los sonidos de aquella habitación de a lado.

Él permanecía allí, simplemente tumbado sobre el mullido colchón de su recámara. Las cortinas no estaban corridas y el tenue halo de luz de luna se filtraba entre el vidrio sucio de la ventana. Su mirada estaba clavada en el oscuro cielo y su mente, en algún lugar de su conciencia.

El sonido era apenas audible, pero le torturaba. Le torturaba de sobremanera que sentía unas ganas furiosas de levantarse y romperle la crisma al bastardo de su hermano.

¿Porqué tantas ansias? Después de todo, estaba ya en el pasado. El tiempo se encarga de borrar esas cosas, ¿no?

El rumor de los muelles de aquella cama se incrementaba. De aquel lecho, a pocos metros de donde él estaba.

Tomó una de sus almohadas y se cubrió con ella, como si quisiera ahogar el eco de aquel insolente ruido, porque, para su maldita suerte, podía escucharlo.

_Escucharlos._

Nah, no había porqué culparla a ella, sino a Sasuke.

El tiempo había corrido con la velocidad del viento, sin borrar aquella sensación que se había despertado en él, en esa tarde de verano hace poco más de un año, cuando la vio en el umbral de su casa, justo cuando él había regresado de la oficina. No llamó su atención por su figura (que no era digna de una diva) ni siquiera por el tono de su cabello; un raro color rosa. Atrajo su indiferente atención debido al revuelo armado en la sala. Él apenas iba a preceder a su desenfadado saludo cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia -recordó la fría voz de Sasuke, como siempre en una inútil imitación de sus propias expresiones.

_"Tonto hermano menor"_

A él le hubiera dado igual. No había nada extraordinario en aquella chiquilla insulsa de quince años. Claro, eso había pensado entonces y sin conocerla; pero los meses siguientes y en los pocos lapsos de convivencia en familia, su opinión había variado un poco.

Sólo un poco, según él.

Sakura era demasiado vivaz, y puede que un poco molesta en sus conversaciones (molestia debido al énfasis de sus comentarios). Astuta, por lo menos parecía que tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

Demasiado para un _bastardete_ déspota como Sasuke.

¿Le envidiaba acaso? ¿Qué podía envidiar? ¿Qué su hermanito menor tuviese novia y él no?

Bah, ese tipo de idioteces no tenían porqué importarle. El era Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio de la familia y recientemente la mano derecha de su padre en las cuestiones empresariales, no el mocoso remilgado y problemático que solía ser Sasuke.

Pero así como los dedos de la mano no son iguales, la personalidad y la relación entre hermanos tampoco lo era. Itachi le llevaba cinco y medio años de diferencia a Sasuke y casi una vida de experiencia. Sasuke, quien mucho anteriormente (realmente mucho), competía por igualar el nivel académico de su "admirado" hermano mayor y lograr un poco de atención de su padre.

Así solían ir las cosas, de un modo bastante tolerable. Entonces todo se complicó...desde su propia perspectiva.

El mullir del colchón se intensificó, sacándolo de su embelesamiento. Y esta vez, pudo escucharla, murmurar desde el cuarto vecino.

—_Sasuke...humm...Sasuke-kun..._

Acompañado de los escuetos gemidos de su hermano. Sentía que el rechinido de la cama le taladraba la cabeza.

¿Qué carajos había visto ella en Sasuke? Más allá de la pinta de chico malo, no había mucho de dónde escoger. Sería su hermano menor, pero el muchacho no valía mucho, moralmente hablando. Sasuke había cambiado, desde entrado ya a la llamada "edad de la punzada". Se había alejado mucho de la familia y llegaba a deshoras de la noche, y si es que le venía en gana regresar a dormir.

Itachi sabía que se había hecho de amistades con unos tipejos considerados como la lacra del pueblo, un tal Suigetsu y otros dos morones más.

Y tras meterse en un par de líos, hubo una temporada tranquila. Fue cuando conoció a Sakura.

—_ahh...Sasuke...mmmhhh..._

El maldito crujir de la cama, de nuevo.

_¡__Basta!_

El profundo sentimiento de encono lo doblegó.

A mitad de la noche, y en medio del barullo mental y emocional, Itachi se levantó, arrojando las sábanas y la almohada con un desdén y encono casi exagerado. Como si quisiese atenuar levemente el enojo y…

¿La envidia?

Porque era eso, ¿no? Era esa la razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño, sosegando el barullo a un ruido de fondo. Por eso…

Por eso le corrompía escucharla… escucharla teniendo esos jadeos, esas expresiones por alguien que no era él.

Por su hermano. No era el hecho de que fuese alguien que no era él, le habría valido mil diablos si fuese algún otro mozalbete imberbe de su escuela… le dolía y le ardía en el orgullo que fuese SU propio hermano menor. Le ardía y le atenazaba el corazón con un sentimiento demasiado estridente, como el despertar de un volcán a punto de erupcionar, a punto de soltar una densa lava que corroe y corrompe todo a su alcance.

Pero era SU ira y su resentimiento al fin y al cabo. Itachi poco o nada podía hacer.

Les seguía escuchando y ella clamaba el nombre de su hermano con un apego intenso.

"La chica que nunca tendría él", pensó mientras inconscientemente salía de la cama. Emergió de la habitación, casi en un andar sonámbulo. Azotó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo caso al inmiscuido resentimiento que revoloteaba en su cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, sin siquiera mirar de reojo la portezuela del cuarto de Sasuke.

Maldijo mentalmente ese instante. Una cosa era el aprovechar el hecho de que sus padres estuviesen de viaje durante el fin de semana y otra era el cometer aquel descaro.

Se desnudó sintiendo el pulso de sus manos en un asir trémulo, aun cuando arrojó las prendas al piso.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared sintiendo en ésta el temple de los mosaicos, en contraste con la tibia agua que brotaba de la regadera. Los mechones ébanos de su cabello se quedaron dispersos bajo el pausado chorro.

_Sakura…_

El sólo nombre recurrió a su mente, casi como el destellar de un relámpago en medio de una tormenta de verano.

Pensaba en ella, se había quedado clavada en su mente, inamovible de sus anhelos e imborrable de su mente. Había atesorado una morada allí, en esa zona consiente e inconsciente. Desafiante ante la lógica de su pensamiento.

Sakura. La novia de su hermano.

La chica que estudiaba, convivía y salía con su hermano menor.

Mientras que él… él seguía ahí. Atrapado en esa cámara invisible edificada por el ladino e indiferente Sasuke, quien sólo se deleitaba en silencio al nombrársela una y otra vez. "Sakura, mi novia" así, con ese tono tan escueto y seco y al mismo tiempo tan lacónico y burlón. Como la aplomada risa de un demonio lascivo.

Aspiró. Inhaló y exhaló nuevamente. Su mano tanteó hacia el jabón, sin tocarlo ni asirlo. Se deslizó hacia abajo.

Aun podía escuchar los gemidos de la habitación de Sasuke en su mente. Turbándolo una vez más.

Sakura.

Breves fragmentos de las también cortas ocasiones que había pasado con ella. Simples "charlas de sobremesa", si es que podría llamarse así. Un "hola" y un "adios" si acaso…

Y nada más. Sin embargo, estaban sus gestos. El brillo de esa mirada, esa sonrisa radiante, autentica. Pura.

Algo que Sasuke no merecía.

Nunca había conocido a una chica que sonriese con tanta naturalidad. Era una expresión sincera, un gesto que nunca había visto ser correspondido por su hosco hermano menor. Sakura siempre se esforzaba por complacer a Sasuke, pero parecía que nada era suficiente para él.

_Y sus ojos..._

Ése particular tono verde jade. Brillante y realzado en sus suaves facciones. No era un rostro específicamente perfecto, pero enmarcaba particularmente aquel color de sus pupilas, sobre el blanco invernal de su piel; la piel de aquél cuerpo juvenil de mesuradas proporciones y busto pequeño pero firme. Un defecto para recordar.

La lógica de Itachi no rebatía argumento ya… y su cuerpo tampoco. La excitación había aplomado en su mente, no por escucharlos haciendo "lo que hacían" y menos por la lujuria proclamada en los densos gemidos y el mullir del colchón. Era vil y descarada excitación provocada por ella. Y la mente, aun cuando esta en esos lapsos de ira contenida, suele tomarse caprichos. Transformarlos y arremeternos con ellos como un golpe contundente al estómago.

Estaba erecto. Su miembro sobresalía de entre una masa de pelo púbico negro.

Bajo la tibia corriente de agua, en medio de su arremolinada mente y confusas ideas, el cuerpo se rebeló ante el ofuscado arranque. Y era jodidamente perfecto cuando la mente se aliaba en esos menesteres…

Su mano se pasaba con premura por su pene. Sentía la palpitante dureza, mientras su mano subía y bajaba con el pulso trémulo. Pausado. Aun escuchándole en su mente. Llamándole. Incitándolo.

Anhelando que fuera la mano de ella en ese momento.

—Itachi…

La sola imagen le provocó más calor. Una escena vívida, casi, casi real. Ella, tendida en su cama… a merced de él.

Esto ya se había tornado lascivia descarada. Y a Itachi dejó de importarle.

Quería tenerla, poseerla… tocarla y probar el sabor de aquella nívea y cálida piel, saboreándola como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito sobre la tierra. Las imágenes comenzaban a sucederse, sábanas sudorosas, cuerpos en tensión…

Aumentó el ritmo de su mano, entregándose a aquel ciego frenesí…casi cómo si pudiese sentirla.

Tocarla.

Acariciarla.

Penetrarla.

Hacerla suya…

_Itachi…Itachi…_

Su voz en su cabeza.

_Itachi…Itachi…_

Se estremeció, casi dolorosamente. Dos tirones más y experimentó un orgasmo inmediato y salvaje. Vertió el semen en el piso con una ofuscada convulsión, apoyando la mano libre contra el grifo del agua. Sintió una punzada de escozor desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cintura.

Silencio.

El silencio volvió a rondar el exterior del pasillo, mientras el agua seguía corriendo en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Con un tenue calor en la nuca y la cabeza pulsándole levemente a causa de aquel peculiar esfuerzo físico, Itachi cerró la llave del agua.

Respiraba pausadamente, volviendo su mente a aquella realidad. Se acomodó la toalla en la cintura, chorreando agua por la espalda y hombros a causa de su cabello mojado.

Se quedó de pie, parado en medio de la estancia. Terminó de secarse, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para escurrir la toalla sobre la bañera. Observó cómo los hilillos de agua bajaban hacia el desagüe.

Estaba temblando totalmente, en parte a causa de la reacción y, en parte, de alivio. Apenas había prestado atención a la velada idea de abrir la puerta y propinarle una golpiza a Sasuke. Sólo acertaba a pensar, una y otra vez en la sucesión de acontecimientos que habían culminado en esta escena.

Creía sinceramente que se había entregado a aquellas turbadoras y desveladoras ideas alrededor de Sakura casi inadvertidamente.

Había sido como una explosión de aguas fecales de una cloaca enterrada. Él creía que una cloaca análoga discurría por debajo de los cuidados céspedes de casi todas las familias de Konoha.

"_Me he convertido en el legendario mueble solitario de la casa",_ había pensado tristemente un último día del último invierno, observando cómo el aguanieve golpeaba las contraventanas del pórtico. Entonces, poco a poco, la porquería había empezado a acumularse en la tubería. Empezó a darle la lata a Sasuke a propósito de las pequeñas cosas, sublimando las grandes porque eran difíciles de expresar con palabras. Cosas tales como la pérdida, el temor y la soledad. Cosas como oír en la radio una canción que escuchaba de sus tiempos de estudiante y sentir un arrebato de frustración e ira reprimida. Sintiendo celos de Sasuke porque, a comparación de él, su vida no era una lucha diaria por construir algo. Era una vida vivida en las trincheras.

Y últimamente, una parte de su vida consistía en esperar y escuchar.

Y entonces Itachi empezaba a trabajar a deshoras del día, adentrándose más en cualquier cosa que no se la recordase.

Pensaba en Sakura Haruno, con quien charlaba a menudo (la mayoría de las ocasiones sin que su estúpido hermano estuviese presente) en los escasos momentos en que estaba en casa. Y una tarde, se había sorprendido a sí mismo sentado frente al televisor sin tener idea de lo que estaba viendo porque estaba pensando en el peculiar tono rosado del cabello de Sakura, o en la forma en se ajustaban sus jeans sobre su trasero. Y, al final, había deseado hacer una cosa.

Y hoy…

Y el hoy, no tenía importancia.

-0-

La luz brillante de la mañana le dio en el rostro, cubierto sólo la mitad por una de las almohadas de Sasuke.

Sakura entreabrió un ojo, amodorradamente. A su derecha y dándole la espalda, estaba Sasuke, sumido profundamente en el quinto sueño tal vez. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando de reojo el reloj sobre el buró de noche; casi las nueve de la mañana.

Volvió a girarse, acercándose más al cuerpo del chico. Pasó su brazo sobre las sábanas, abrasándole por la espalda.

—Sasuke-kun –murmuró cariñosamente cerca de su oído. Sus labios rozaban su cuello y podía escuchar el acompasado ritmo de su respiración.

—Hmp…— fue la única respuesta que consiguió por parte de éste.

Conocía sus gestos, se acostumbró a sus "extensos y argumentados comentarios", obvio, después de compartir casi año y medio con él. Así que Sakura no tomó a negativa la parca e indiferente contestación del chico. Seguía abrazándole, y lentamente subió una de sus manos hacia uno de los mechones ralos de su cabello, jugueteando con este.

—Si tienes hambre, baja y prepárate algo de desayunar. Yo quiero dormir un poco más –dijo Sasuke escuetamente. Haló la sábana y se cubrió hasta el rostro con ésta.

La joven se limitó a responderle con un simple "esta bien". Su voz era un susurro apenas audible; tratando de emular el indiferente tono de voz del muchacho. no hubo más respuesta por parte de éste.

Se sentó en la cama, estirando con pereza la espalda. Los hombros y la cintura le reclamaban con un chasquido casi delicioso debido a la intensa actividad de la noche anterior. A pesar de no ser la primera vez de aquello, aún se permitía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Echó una mirada de soslayo hacia el bulto que yacía a su izquierda.

_Sasuke...mi Sasuke..._

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Una expresión que más de una vez le había dedicado a aquel hosco chico a quien consideraba su "media naranja". Una acepción que iba más allá del simple significado que le había dado a la frase. Con sus casi diecisiete años cumplidos y su despreocupada vida de adolescente, Sakura no tenía de qué preocuparse salvo de la prioridad de vivir.

Era justo mitad del verano y no hacía ni tres semanas que había comenzado la temporada de vacaciones. Un período tranquilo, aunque su vida escolar tampoco podía considerarse de lo más problemática o estresante. No era la chica más popular de la escuela, pero tampoco era una "traga-libros" en potencia. Como buen Haruno, había aprendido a vivir al margen de todo. Sin ser más, ni aparentar menos.

Al correr del mes de marzo, casi en cuanto iniciaba el antepenúltimo semestre de bachillerato, fue transferida al grupo "C" -inicialmente por mero error administrativo- y fue allí donde conoció a Sasuke. Un par de meses de escueta y breve convivencia, un par de salidas desinteresadas por parte del chico (desinteresadas porque conociendo el caracter de Sasuke, le daba lo mismo) y sin ningún hecho relevante, habían comenzado a salir como pareja.

No, su vida no dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados ni tampoco se convirtió en la envidia del resto de la poblacion estuantil femenina. Las cosas habían cambiado, si, pero no como para armar un barullo digno de publicarse en el periódico escolar. Consideraba a Sasuke como uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, pero de eso a ser un Idol como los de esas series de televisión, había una diferencia abismal. Y el Uchiha no era precisamente una manzana acaramelada; era de hosco carácter, un humor cambiante (en ocasiones casi bipolar) y una peculiar manera de demostrar su afecto mediante sus típicos monosílabos, que si Sakura se hubiese dado a la tarea de hacer un diccionario Sasuke-español-español-Sasuke, todas esas expresionas de "hmp" llegaban a tener un significado único traducido en "_Como quieras_".

Pero a ella le gustaba, como solía explicarse con sus amigas; había un "no se qué" que veía en Sasuke. Además de la renuente y pertináz frase de "no importa, sé que cambiará. Yo haré que cambie". Por supuesto que al correr de los días y los meses, Sakura comenzaba a dar por sentado al igual que toda chica soñadora, que la frase y el intento de cambiar a un hombre siempre descenlazaba en lo que era: un intento y nada más. Pero no le importaba, al menos no por ahora.

Era un viernes por la noche y Sasuke la había invitado a ver una película en su casa. Eso por supuesto era una excusa mutuamente aceptada. El acto sexual había estado en sus mentes desde el comienzo. Salía con Sasuke mas o menos como su novia desde octubre de este año (ahora era junio) y sólo hacía dos semanas que eran amantes.

Siete veces, contó ella. Ésa noche había sido la séptima y todavía no había visto fuegos artificiales ni escuchado una banda de música, pero había resultado un poquito mejor. La primera vez sintió un dolor infernal. Sus amigas, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga lo habían hecho, y ambas le aseguraron que sólo dolía durante un minuto -como una injección de penincilina- y que luego de eso era como estar en el cielo. Sin embargo, para Sakura, la primera vez había tenido la sensación de que la atravesaban con el mango de un asadón. Más tarde, Sasuke le había confesado, con una ligera expresión culpable, que además se había puesto mal el preservativo.

Anoche era la segunda vez que había comenzado a sentir algo parecido al placer y, en ése momento, todo había acabado. Sasuke había aguantado lo más que pudo pero de repente...simplemente todo había terminado. Parecía demasiada fricción para sentir solo cierto calor.

Pero ella le amaba, sin importar lo poco expresivo que fuese. Y le amaba no tanto por el renombre de su apellido ni por su porte propio, sino porque él, ése aparentemente desinteresado chico le había dado su primer beso. Y hace poco más de un mes, se había convertido en el primer hombre en su vida; aquel a quien ella había entregado su virginidad.

Se levantó despacio, sintiendo el leve crujir de la cama. Se quedó de pie, en silencio sólo contemplando el vacío y dando tiempo a su cuerpo de desperezarse. Caminó hacia la cómoda, cerca de la puerta; sobre ésta estaban arrumbadas despreocupadamente sus ropas, las de ella y las de Sasuke; como testigos mudos del candente humor de la noche anterior. Tomó su blusa -una prenda blanca y sin mangas- poniéndosela sin importarle el hecho de que no traer el sujetador, sus bragas y un raído pantalón deportivo que en algún lejano tiempo solía ser azul marino.

Era la primera vez que pasaba la noche entera en casa de Sasuke, y según el comentario del día anterior por parte de éste, no habría nadie más salvo ellos y si acaso Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Y aquella mañana se ahorró el dilema de "¿Qué me pondré?" (que en las circunstancias meditadas por ella, se reducía a "¿que me quitaré?") y se llevó lo primero que encontró a la mano. En las últimas semanas, sus limitadas "escabullidas privadas" siempre desembocaban en casa de Sasuke, casi siempre por la tarde, después (o durante el horario de clases, cuando solía convencerla de fugarse con él, claro) y no más de tres horas, así que esta mañana se sentía particularmente extrañada por el hecho de estar en casa del Uchiha a esas horas del día.

Saliò de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta y bajó a la cocina; un área de un blanco pulcro, que resplandecía destacando del decorado de la sala, a causa del brillo de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a lo largo y ancho del ventanal izquierdo. La puerta corredisa de estilo occidental estaba corrida hacia la derecha. . El eco de sus pasos sobre la mullida escalera desapareció, bajo el sonido del tenue volumen del televisor.

Se detuvo secamente en el último escalón, con el corazón en un hilo. ¿Y si los padres de Sasuke habrían vuelto antes de lo estimado?

Genial, abruptamente genial y más por el hecho de que traía "ropa de casa", el cabello enmarañado y una que otra lagaña asomándose entre el vértice de sus ojos adormilados. ¿Qué iba a decir? "Buenos días, perdonen la molestia por haberme quedado a dormir pero es que la "sesión de sexo de fin de semana" estuvo extenuante" Una mentira disfrazada de ironía. No había sido la mejor experiencia pero por lo menos la consideraría para el resto de la semana.

Contuvo el aliento, prestando atención al eco del aparato eléctrico. Las voces provenían de varios canales tomados al azar, aparentemente haciendo "zapping" entre la programación del sistema de televisión por cable. Bajó final y decididamente; y se asomó sobre la comisura de la puerta. Sus ojos no se toparon únicamente con la solitaria silueta de Itachi Uchiha, con la cabeza apoyada entre ambas manos y un gesto desvelado en su rostro, acentuándole un poco más las ojeras.

Su mirada se cruzó haciendo un leve sobresalto en él.

Sakura notó un tenue destello en la mirada del joven, que se acentuó más cuando ella le sonrió.

-000-


	2. Ésa idea Irracional

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Genero:** Au (Universo alterno, o sea NADA de ninjas), Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:**  
Este fanfiction es apto sólo para ADOLESCENTES Y ADULTOS.  
Fanáticos/as del pairing SAKURA/SASUKE...absténganse de leer. Por tratarse de un Universo alterno, y un manejo casi totalitario de la perspectiva de Itachi, me veré en la necesidad de ponerme un poco "cruel" y realista con algunos aspectos. (OJO, esto no es bashing a Sasuke, sólo realismo en cuanto al caracter del personaje, tal cual lo desarrolló el propio Kishimoto)

Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Se agradecen y responderán todo tipo de reviews, gracias. (cualquier duda, leer las notas de autor al final)

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Capítulo Segundo**

**"Ésa idea irracional"**

—Buenos días, Itachi-kun —saludó aliviada de encontrarle a él, y no a sus padres, como temío inicialmente.

El aludido, un muchacho de veinticuatro años, cabello negro -al igual que Sasuke- sólo que largo y llevado en una cola de caballo y unas profundas ojeras, sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta al saludo. Emuló una forzada media sonrisa a la joven.

Itachi sintiò teblar el borde de su labio inferior. Un estúpido síntoma de nerviosismo que odiaba maniferstar. Dio un sorbo a su casi vacío vaso de zumo de naranja y desvió su atención de la chica al televisor.

—No sabía que te quedarías a pasar la noche aqui —comentó él, fingiendo interes en el programa y sintiéndose como el peor mentiroso de la historia—Sasuke no me lo dijo.

Farsa y más farsa. De haber tenido un maldito detector de mentiras en los dedos, éste habría estallado en menos de dos minutos.

Miró rápidamente a Sakura. La joven se había encogido de hombros y miraba hacia el piso. sus mejillas se notaban rojas.

—Bueno, yo...es que...

—No importa —irrumpió el Uchiha, notando el nerviosismo extremo por parte de Sakura. Se levantó de la mesa y abrió el refrigerador—Yo también acabo de levantarme. Creo que aun queda algo de la cena de anoche, por si quieres...

Apenas alargó una mano hacia la puerta del refrigerador cuando Sakura lo detuvo. Sintió el roce de sus suaves dedos cerca de sus nudillos, sin evitar desviar la mirada.

La joven ni siquiera notó el gesto evasivo de Itachi. Se colocó delante de éste, escudriñando meticulosamente el interior de la nevera. Sacó un bote de leche nuevo, media docena de huevos y el empaque entreabierto para panqueques caseros.

–¿Qué haces?—preguntó Itachi, quien se había mantenido en silencio solamente sosteniendo la puerta metálica.

Sakura acomodó las viandas cuidadosamente sobre el pretil cerca de la moderna cocineta. Sacó un tazón de una de las despensas, tras haber hurgado en ella durante unos diez minutos. Se dirigió a Itachi, le dedicó una mirada confiable. Auténtica y espontánea.

—Hacer el desayuno, no voy a comer sobras recalentadas de quien sabe cuando. –respondió ella. No había pretención en su voz, era la simple desfachatez de cualquier chica de su edad y nada más.—Además, no hay nada como comida hecha en casa.

Itachi asintió de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo Sasuke. Sakura supuso que era una respuesta característica de los Uchiha.

Ella encendió la estufa, mientras él simplemente permanecía sentado a la mesa, tratando de fijar su atención en lo que sea que se estuviese proyectando en la pantalla del televisor. Sujetó de nuevo su vaso, dándo un sorbo a un jugo ya inexistente en el interior. Se acercó el envase, con dedos torpes y levemente sudorosos.

La imagen, difusa pero conciente del recuerdo de su "ocupada" noche en el baño, aun estaba presente y lo suficientemente clara como para hacerle testerear el vaso al momento de servirse una nueva ronda de jugo.

_Nervioso._

Y había que reconocerlo, se sentía solo _un poco _nervioso. No por el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, en la misma habitación y repirando el mismo aire. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que llevaba una muda de ropa un tanto informal…y reveladora, tomando en cuenta que apenas la había visto y notó inequívocamente que no llevaba nada bajo la blusa y los pliegues de esta sólo acentuaban un poco más sus pequeños y juveniles senos, curveándose como seda sobre sus pezones.

No, no estaba nervioso por eso. Sino por la ofuscada tentativa de la madrugada.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! Él no era así. Para el mes entrante cumpliría veinticinco años, no era un mozalbete de catorce que se "calentaba" apenas y veía una chica. No, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenía esa edad. Era impropio.

¿Entonces porqué Sakura…?

—¿…A las nueve? –la voz de Sakura irrumpió sus cavilaciones, justo a tiempo antes de que él mismo comenzase a darse de topes contra la mesa, para salir por sí mismo de semejantes ideas.

—Estaba distraído. Perdón –dijo aparentando una sencillez digna de un interrogado en pleno juicio—¿Qué decías?

—Qué si no tenías que presentarte a la oficina a las nueve –argumentó Sakura—Sasuke me ha comentado que apenas y te ven en casa, que las cosas de la empresa familiar no van muy bien…

_Sasuke, Sasuke…¡¿cuándo le ha importado algo a ése imbécil ignorante?! Además, es a él al que vemos raramente en casa. Si lo supieras…_

—Humm..no. No pensaba ir hoy –respondió ignorando sus inútiles pensamientos—Sólo es una mala racha de ventas, o así le llama mi padre. –aparentó un aire despreocupado—Una mala temporada. Nada de qué preocuparse, hemos sobrevivido a tiempos peores.

El aroma dulzón de _hotcakes_ flotaba en el aire, formando una nubecilla sobre la hornilla de la estufa.

—Bueno, he notado a Sasuke-kun un poco tenso. Creía que era por eso, y como dijo que probablemente buscaría empleo de medio tiempo en el verano.

—¿Empleo? —Itachi se olvidó por completo que había pensado en voz alta. Notó el dejo de interés en la joven así que se las ingenió para dar pie a plática. Tal vez eso lo desestresara un poco.—Je, ése vago debe de haberse metido en otro problema, como para querer buscar una manera de conseguir dinero, sobretodo en vacaciones.

Su rostro volvió a su modalidad seria hasta que se percató de que la chica de cabello rosado le contemplaba con una expresión confundida.

—Pues no que yo sepa –respondió Sakura simplemente–Ha sido un tiempo tranquilo desde el semestre anterior.

_O al menos eso es lo que crees_, recordó él, haciendo esfuerzos por no verse delator de sus ideas. Arqueó los hombros, dando por sentado la afirmación hacia ella. Sakura se sentó a su derecha y dejó delante de éste, un plato con cuatro _hotcakes_ acomodados en perfecta simetría. Alargó una mano hacia la botella de jarabe.

—No me gusta lo dulce –atinó a decír él, casi con un susurro.

–Pues a mi sí –Sakura esbozó una sonrisa pérfida y vació lo que a Itachi le pareció toda la botella de jarabe maple sobre el plato. La silla chirrió un poco al acercarla a él. Muy cerca, casi como si estuviese sobre su regazo.

–¿No vas a servirte en otro plato?

–No hace falta–rió ella–Se que a Sasuke le molesta que se desgaste la vajilla. No me importa compartir el plato.

¿_Cómo demonios te puede importar lo que diga o no Sasuke? Además, los malditos platos para eso están; para usarse. _Lo pensó, aunque internamente sentía que debería haberlo dicho. Notó el mesurado cuidado que tenía en partir la mitad de un tercio.

–Prueba.

–Ya te dije que no me gusta la comida dul...–la mano de Sakura se adelantó y sin que él mismo se diese cuenta, su casi extinto sentido del gusto se percató del cálido y suave bocadillo de pan, percibiendo un sutil sabor que distaba del ya conocido, o de aquellos desayunos prefabricados del comedor de la oficina–...hum... nada mal. ¿es canela?

Ella asintió.

–Deja la pasta más suave y no queda el sabor reseco. –argumentó. Echó una mirada traviesa a Itachi–Por cierto, no finjas con eso de que no te gustan los dulces.

_Genial, ¿Qué mas te ha dicho el entrometido de mi hermanito?_

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Te he visto en la tienda del señor Tanaka, comprando una caja de dangos –respondió Sakura–Es eso, o tienes una novia muy afortunada a la que le gustan los dangos.

Itachi masculló algo inentendible y sin importancia.

–No tengo novia –dijo fríamente. La frase tenía una apatía que sobrepasaba de la que acostumbraba en su tono de voz. Un aire más allá del simple hábito de repetirla, no era la primera vez que la expresaba.

Su mirada, inicialmente escudriñando el plato ahora a la mitad, se cruzó con la de Sakura. Hubo un evocador silencio, de aquellos que se tornaban incómodos y que para su mala suerte, aparecían en el momento menos propicio.

Pero siempre y en redundantes ocasiones, hay algo que aleja la pausa y convierte el instante "ininterminable" en terminable. Un sonido, algun eco, alguna palabra. Algo. Y ése algo había provenido del piso de arriba.

El timbre discordante de un teléfono móvil se hizo escuchar desde una de los dormitorios, seguido del sosegado tono de voz de un soñoliento Sasuke. Un par de frases cortadas, y uno que otro "hmp". Lo último fue el chasquido del aparato al cortar la llamada. Unos cuantos pasos surgiendo de salida de la habitación, yendo sobre el corredor hacia el baño. Un minuto de brevísimo silencio, de nuevo aquellos pasos de vuelta a la alcoba y emergiendo hacia la escalera.

–Parece que se levantó con el pie izquierdo –murmuró Itachi.

Sakura simplemente elevó la mirada a algún punto del techo.

–Eso me temo –afirmó, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible–. Código ocho.

Soltó una corta risa. Itachi le devolvió el gesto con una apenas visible expresión de complicidad.

–¿Que es tan gracioso? –Sasuke irrumpió en la cocina, con el brillo de la mañana pegándole en el rostro recién lavado, el cabello acomodado a su desenfadado estilo y una mueca tosca en su rostro que seguro envidiaría Hannibal. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa gris y un poco deshilachada de las mangas. Sujetaba en la mano derecha una chaqueta roja que Itachi reconoció al instante; había visto a Sakura usarla algunas de veces.

–Ah...buenos días, Sasuke-kun – Sakura le saludó sin levantarse. El chico se limitó a dirigirle una seña escrutadora –¿Quieres desayunar algo? Yo...

–No –interrumpió cortante. Le dio la chaqueta, con un ademán que podría traducirse como "Póntelo y vámonos". A Itachi ni siquiera lo volteó a ver–Te llevaré a tu casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La joven lanzó un suspiro, tomó la prenda enfundándosela sobre la blusa y cubriendo los detalles que ésta dejaba ver. Se levantó yendo hacia Sasuke.

–Por lo menos déjala que termine de desayunar. No vas a morirte por esperarla diez o quince minutos –dijo Itachi, con un nivel de voz bajo, pero lo suficientemente firme como para ignorarlo

–¿Qué no oíste que tengo prisa? –Sasuke apenas y le escudriñó de reojo.

Un gesto evocador y desafiante. Y siendo él el hermano mayor, no se lo iba pasar.

—Es sábado… ¿A dónde demonios vas tan temprano?

—Ése no es tu asunto –El brillo distante de los ojos de Sasuke, fríos como el hielo, le lanzaron una expresión de ira reprimida.

Itachi se levantó, con la vista fija en la insolente y retadora mueca de Sasuke.

Hubo una pauta, de siete u ocho segundos, en los que la mirada de ambos muchachos se cruzó en un duelo silencioso, y si el brillo ufano de los ojos quemara, habría ya un incendio de escalas bíblicas en las cuatro calles alrededor de la mansión Uchiha. No había palabras ni nada más de por medio. A Sakura aquella fracción de minuto le pareció eterna.

—Sasuke-kun –dijo en un hilo de voz, rompiendo ligeramente el trance visual y férreo entre los hermanos.

Sujetó del brazo a Sasuke, quien sólo corroboró la sumisa expresión de la chica con un gruñido seco. Abrió la puerta. Sakura salió primero, deteníendose en el umbral y despidiéndose de Itachi con un apenas visible movimiento de su mano derecha.

Bajó la vista al piso inmediatamente en cuanto Sasuke se le acercó. Éste sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla tras de sí. Algo le detuvo.

—Sasuke –Itachi le contemplaba con una expresión severa, que bien podría compararse con la de su padre. Una seña que Sasuke había visto ya muchas veces últimamente—No olvides que tenemos visita esta noche. Por lo menos una vez en tu vida llega antes de la madrugada.

—Hmp…como sea –bufó Sasuke, desviando altaneramente el contacto visual—Vendré si puedo y quiero -se detuvo y mostró una sonrisa torcida-...Yo si tengo una vida.

Se dio la vuelta, como si nada. Dándole la espalda a su hermano y a las responsabilidades de las cuales siempre se escabullía con su típica desfachatez. No era la primera vez que percibía semejante muestra de afecto proviniendo de Sasuke. Era una manifestación ofuscada de un sentimiento que a lo largo de los últimos años se había convertido en algo más que la simple desavenencia entre hermanos.

Itachi simplemente se quedó allí, mientras la brisa de la mañana le daba de lleno en el rostro y los rayos de sol alumbraban ya por completo las calles y sus alrededores, bajo el tranquilo y alegre azul de un cielo sin nubes ni preocupaciones.

Maldijo mentalmente el hecho de que todo, aparentemente todo parecía estar en su contra...y que tal vez había algo de razón en ello.

_"_Yo sí tengo una vida_" _

Escuchó el eco de la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza como una mosca pertinaz.

_Lo mismo quisiera decir yo..._

Su lengua aún percibía el cálido recuerdo del desayuno de aquella mañana.

_Sakura..._

----0----

Hay veces en las que cualquiera siente de antemano -incluso antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama- cuando tendrá un buen o un mal día. Nunca se sabe exactamente a qué se debe esto, pero ahi esta, necio y firme a no apartarse…aunque se trate de un simple presentimiento.

Así había transcurrido el resto de la mañana, con el vaivén de una rutina asfixiante y desilusionante. Lento, muy lento. De alguna maldita manera el lapso de las diez de la mañana a las dos de la tarde corrieron con la velocidad de una tortuga de medio siglo de edad.

Apenas al sonar el timbre de su reloj de pulso, marcando las diez en punto, había llegado a la entrada de aquella reliquia de edificio que colindaba con la avenida principal de Konoha. Aquel austero inmueble en el que había pasado los últimos cinco años, convirtiéndose en su "calabozo" personal, haciéndole pensar en repetidas ocasiones que lo peor que pudo pasarle fue el saltarse cuatro semestres de la universidad debido a sus altas notas.

Ser considerado el "genio" de la familia era una cadena puesta con grilletes. Una carga dolorosa y cruel, que le desgarró la vida aún más desde hace dos años, precisamente. El año del accidente. Fue entonces cuando, con sus inexperimentados dieciocho años, se preguntaba cómo era posible que le hubieran puesto a cargo del noventa por ciento de la empresa familiar; a esa corta edad, aun sentía que la silla empresarial de la oficina de la gerencia tenía un tamaño descomunal, sintiéndose pequeño…muy pequeño. Él no había tenido la culpa de que a su padre se le hubiese ocurrido la irresponsable necedad de conducir medio ahogado en sake aquella tormentosa noche de octubre.

No se había perdido mucho, salvo el coche, tres cuartos de la barda de un terreno rural a cinco kilómetros de Konoha y la rodilla de su padre. Cinco meses atado a unas muletas, con una férula mecánica en la pierna lesionada, quejándose todo el condenado día en casa y mientras ¿qué?..ah, .pues para eso estaba Itachi, ¿no?

Si, cierto, ese fue el extraordinario año en que le hicieron acreedor de aquel maravilloso par de grilletes: responsabilidad y madurez. Y con sólo dieciocho años de edad, ¿no era una noticia asombrosa? Algo digno de poner en una de las mejores primeras planas del diaro de Konoha: "El joven primogénito de una de las más prominentes familias hereda el cargo de gerencia, renunciando a todo sin queja alguna"…y escrito con letras de molde.

La vida siempre era irónica. Y Kamisama tenía un retorcido sentido de humor.

Pensaba esto con recelo, hastío y rabia que nunca manifestaba. Había aprendido a que no valía la pena expresarlo aunque fuese con un ceño fruncido. Nunca había dicho ni hecho nada en contra de su padre o su familia entera (porque el resto de los Uchiha eran "pan con lo mismo"), ni siquiera el cortar todo lo que representaba como su "vida propia". Tres meses antes del discordante "intento de demolición" de su padre contra aquella inocente barda, Itachi y Hana Inuzuka celebrarían su primer aniversario de un año de noviazgo. Luego las cosas empeoraron. Él dejó de verla a diario, reduciendo sus salidas o visitas a los fines de semana y solamente un par de horas, antes de volver a encadenarse de nuevo a la oficina.

La conmemoración de aniversario no llegó. Discutieron unas séis veces, dos de ellas como dos adultos responsables y las otras cuatro fueron las dolorosas y ciertas represalias de Hana. Él no lo negaba, tenía razón, ¿qué mujer soportaría casarse con una empresa?...o el encargado de una. Y una tarde, justo cuando él tenía pensado salir de la oficina temprano (y lo hizo) y sorprenderla con un ramo de rosas, la sorpresa cambió de individuo, siendo él…y no por un desgarbado ramilletede flores, sino por la inesperada noticia de que Hana estaba saliendo con un tipejo que había estado con él en sus últimos semestres de colegio. Ella no se lo dijo, no hacía falta. El propio Itachi lo había comprobado desde la entrada de la casa de los Inuzuka.

Entonces dejó de importarle por completo y en definitiva que las labores de gerencia y administración devorasen su tiempo y... su vida.

¿Qué mas daba? Después de todo, no tenía vida ya.

Nada.

…Hasta que la conoció a ella. Precisamente a _ella_. Si, lo había confirmado. si acaso existía un Dios, éste tenía un humor negro y satírico para cruzar destinos que nunca deberían estar siquiera en el mismo plano astral.

_El plato ajeno siempre es el mas apetecible, ¿no?_

No. Y ya llevaba casi dos meses repitiéndose la misma incógnita. Nunca le ocurrió eso. Y Sakura no era la primera novia que tenía Sasuke. Itachi había contado a tres chicas antes que ella, y sin tomar en cuenta a lo que él mismo había llamado como "las citas de garantía de una semana"; porque eso duraban y la relación no daba para más. Todas, todas ellas, novias, amigas, o "amigas con derecho" no eran mas que un hato de chiquillas inmaduras, alocadas y sin el menor sentido de personalidad.

Todas menos Sakura. Siempre marcando la diferencia, más allá del peculiar tono de su cabello o el brillo vivaz de sus ojos o la suavidad que podría sentirse en el tacto de su blanca piel o sus...

–¿Cuatrocientos cincuenta o Quinientos? –la voz lejana de Shisui le llegó a través del tiempo y la distancia.

–¿Quinientos que? –contestó Itachi casi robóticamente. Tan lejano y superficial que parecía que le escuchaba desde kilómetros, en vez de estar a sólo un par de metros de él.

La palma de una mano dio un manotazo en el escritorio. Un estertor que tuvo el poder de traerlo de vuelta al tiempo real. Itachi levantó la vista, levemente sorprendido por el sonido. Sus ojos, aun soñolientes chocaron con la mirada confundida y desconcertada de Shisui Uchiha, primo en segundo grado y principal coordinador accionista.

–Patos –repuso simulando un tono lento y estúpido en su voz–¿Qué más da de lo que te hable? Puedo estar aquí todo el puñetero día hablando de incongruencias y tú ni escuchas –su voz trataba de sonar seria, pero a Itachi más bien le parecía la burda imitación de un regaño. Shisui era uno de los pocos Uchihas serios, podía aparentar ser severo y recto como una regla, pero en el fondo era blando como pan al vapor. Sin embargo, la expresión de este momento se le notaba un poco preocupada– ¿Te pasa algo? ...pareces más desvelado de lo usual. Hasta podría decir que tus ojeras llegan hasta el mentón.

–Nada. No es nada.

Shisui cruzó los brazos, meneando la cabeza.

–Claro, entonces la razón por la que andas con la mente en las nubes mientras yo trato de contabilizar el índice de pérdidas de éste año es nada, ¿verdad?. –alegó sagazmente. Itachi no respondió nada, sólo atinó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano derecha. –¿Sasuke sigue metiéndose en problemas?

–No –Cortó la frase, deteniendo su atenicón en la carpeta que tenía enfrente–¿Tenemos un faltante de quinientos ryo?

–Eso parece –Shisui de encogió de hombros–Necesito corroborarlo con el departamento de contabilidad. Últimamente el cabeza hueca de Obito tiene la mala maña de poner ceros de más. No importa mucho realmente, si la cosa se complica alegamos una auditoría –dibujó una sonrisa confiada–...así hemos permanecido a flote los últimos tres años.

–Hmmp

Su primo ahogó un bostezo.

–En fin –exhaló, estirando la espalda perezosamente. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a Itachi. Su cara reflejaba una actitud pérfida, y según la experiencia de Itachi, temía ver ese tipo de mueca–¿Sabes qué necesitas? un poco de entretenimiento fuera de aquí. Te la vives entre estas cuatro paredes casi todo el día, hasta el conserje tiene más libertades que tú

–Es mi obligación

–Pero también tienes derechos, vive tu vida y despégate de aquí aunque sea un poco –Shisui se levantó intespestivamente. fue hasta el perchero, tomando su saco y el de Itachi. Le lanzó la prenda, en un desenfadado ademán– Levántate y vamos por un trago, como en los viejos tiempos.

–No puedo. Tengo un compromiso esta noche.

–Ahm cierto...la cena con el grandioso "Madara-todos-idolatrenme-como-su-Dios". Tu padre...ehm, mi tío lo había estado mencionando toda la semana, Obito y yo habíamos apostado a que llegaría a la centésima frase para hoy. Claro que si no se hubiese ido de viaje, yo hubiera ganado –rió ensimismadamente Shisui–Pero no dije que fuesemos a salir en la noche.

Itachi miró el reloj de la pared. las cuatro y media.

–Debes estar loco. No puedo, tengo que pasar a las siete al aeropuerto, por mis padres.

–¿Y?...serían sòlo un par de cervezas, no pienso embriagarte como el dìa de la graduación. Además yo conduciré, no vaya a ser que sea hereditaria la manía de asesinar al primer objeto inanimado que se te cruce enfrente.

----0----

–Llegas tarde –masculló una voz proveniente del interior del callejón. La silueta de un joven de su misma edad, cabello blanco cortado ralamente y una sonrisa aterradora, mostrando unos dientes desiguales, emergió entre el silencio.

–Un maldito contratiempo –Sasuke se acercó al chico, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Miró de reojo a sus espaldas.–¿Lo trajiste?

El joven asintió, entregándole un objeto envuelto en una bolsa de papel.

–Sasu-chaaan –quien habló esta vez fue Karin; una chica, de un año menos que Sasuke. Pelo rojizo y largo y gafas de montura gruesa–Me tenías preocupada, ¿porqué no respondiste el mensaje que te mandé ayer?

–Estaba ocupado –respondió secamente, abriendo la bolsa café y examinando cuidadosamente el contenido. Ignorando los fastidiosos gestos de Karin.

–Creímos que ya no vendrías –masculló el muchacho de desgarbada cabellera blanca.–Hasta pensé que ya te habías echado para atrás.

–Yo nunca me acobardo, Suigestu.

–Lo suponía –dijo éste–Aunque sigo sin entender cómo alguien como tú pueda interesarse en unirse a las "grander ligas"...a mi no me importa hacerlo. Yo no tengo un apellido reconocible ni dinero de sobra, ¿Porque tú...?

–Porque quiero probarme –los oscuros orbes de Sasuke escrutaban el dorso brillante de la C-55 semiautomática que sostenía en su mano–Sé que puedo lograr grandes cosas.

Una sonrisa cancina, carente de todo sentimiento, se forzó en la comisura de sus labios.

_Grandes cosas._

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, ¡¡otro capítulo mas!!_**

**_Antes de que empiece a parlotear, se les agradece a todos y todas por haber leído y sobretodo por haber mandado review! Esto es importante para una como autora porque nos permite saber la aceptación que se tienen las "peculiares locuras" que uno se atreve a escribir y publicar. _**

**_¡Domo Arigatou!_**

**_Ahora para comenzar, ejem...ya tenemos un poco más de acercamiento entre Itachi y Sakura, eso ya es un poco más de ventaja dentro de la narrativa. Aunque aun así, falta un poquito más de tiempo para poner "algo más", y esto quiere decir que me llevaré un poquito más de situaciones y uno que otro enredo que amerite un acercamiento más intenso, no voy a alargarme demasiado, claro, pero tampoco quiero hacer un fic donde el "pairing" aparesca por arte de magia._**

**_Me llevaré tiempo, pero no demasiado, no se preocupen. En cuanto a Sasuke...hum...ménuda vida que se lleva, y ya verán a que me refiero._**

**_De momento es todo, me despido anunciando que probablemente haga actualización de dos capitulos por semana. Es un objetivo muy grande, y aun no estoy segura, pero aviso por si las dudas, si no, pues aun así será actualizaciòn semanal. _**

**_Sayooo y nos leemos prontito._**


	3. Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Genero:** Au (Universo alterno, o sea NADA de ninjas), Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:  
**Este fanfiction es apto sólo para ADOLESCENTES Y ADULTOS.  
Fanáticos/as del pairing SAKURA/SASUKE...absténganse de leer. Por tratarse de un Universo alterno, y un manejo casi totalitario de la perspectiva de Itachi, me veré en la necesidad de ponerme un poco "cruel" y realista con algunos aspectos. (OJO, esto no es bashing a Sasuke, sólo realismo en cuanto al caracter del personaje, tal cual lo desarrolló el propio Kishimoto)

Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Se agradecen y responderán todo tipo de reviews, gracias. (cualquier duda, leer las notas de autor al final)

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Capítulo Tercero**

**"Sakura"**

Sakura Haruno abrió la puerta de su casa, sintiendo el molesto rechinido de ésta.

—Ya vine –su voz sonó con eco, la mañana del sábado, una vez que Sasuke la había dejado en el umbral de su casa. No había nadie, y a Sakura eso no le pareció extraño, solo vivían allí ella y su madre, a quien veía por las tardes después del trabajo.

Sakura entró, se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, encendió el televisor únicamente por tener algo de ruido en la casa. El silencio no era algo que particularmente quisiese escuchar ahora. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, dejándolo en la mesita de noche. Se le quedó viendo por fracción de segundo, cómo si esperase algo.

Desde la abrupta salida de la casa de él y durante todo el trayecto, la comunicación se había tornado tan seca y distante como si hubiese una barrera de hielo entre ambos. Una barrera intangible que les dividía, a pesar de que él la llevaba de la mano.

Y aun así, el contacto de su mano también le resultó lejano.

Quizá tenía problemas, tal y como lo había argumentado su hermano Itachi. Problemas de los cuales no la involucraría a ella.

Sasuke era de los que se tomaban las tormentas y catástrofes de la vida como una lucha exclusivamente individual. Y a ella sólo le restaba quedarse allí, por si se necesitaban levantar los pedazos desmembrados resultantes de sus batallas. Y era algo que ella haría con gusto, si sólo le diese la oportunidad.

Casi año y medio, y aún restaban dos semestres en la escuela…y una vida juntos.

Ésa idea le hacía sentir un cálido estertor en cada uno de los poros de su piel, al igual que cuando recibió de él su primer beso. Aun le sorprendía personalmente el saber que ya estaban cercanos a cumplir dos años de noviazgo y Sakura (al menos ella) aun tenía esa tonta sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y el tartamudeo tímido de cualquier colegiala. Sin embargo, y una parte muy dentro de ella, sentía que ese "algo especial" comenzaba a escaparse lentamente, como el gas de una soda.

Para Sakura era normal y cotidiana la casi telegráfica comunicación de Sasuke, pero podía intuir que éste se volvía sospechosamente más inexpresivo. Sus últimas salidas se convirtieron en breves escapadas a alguna cafetería, lejos del área central de Konoha, o su casa. Y cinco veces, la había dejado de improviso en casa, yéndose con paso apurado rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

Bendita intuición femenina, aunque no fue tan bendito el momento en que la aplicó. De eso habían sido ya seis meses de que ocurrió, pero como todo lo negativo, los recuerdos malos son los más difíciles de limpiar.

Fue un día al salir temprano de la escuela, Sasuke le había acompañado hasta su casa –una costumbre automática, carente del mero humor sentimental que debería de tener- y tras despedirse, ella recordó haber dejado una de sus libretas de notas olvidadas dentro de la mochila de Sasuke. Una costumbre que desde entonces, Sakura evitó. Detuvo a Sasuke, y sin darle tiempo de descolgársela del hombro, Sakura abrió la valija; encontró el cuaderno casi en cuanto deslizó la cremallera. Ahí estaba, en medio de dos libros desgarbadamente forrados, una cajetilla medio consumida de cigarrillos sin filtro y lo que parecía ser una playera, doblada torpemente y arrugada. Sacó la libreta y la camiseta. Extendió la prenda, encontrado unas manchas rojizas cerca del cuello. _Lápiz labial_, reconoció ella. Y Sakura nunca había usado un tono tan rojo. La idea de esa tarde se repetía en un vago y casi inhóspito eco en su mente ahora.

¿Estaba Sasuke saliendo con alguien más?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con torturarle esa mañana. No valía la pena. Ella nunca le haría eso a Sasuke, entonces, ¿porqué él haría semejante burla?

No era el mejor hombre del mundo, ni siquiera intentaba serlo, pero lo quería.

Por otro lado, tal vez pudiese hablar con Itachi respecto a eso. Ese tipo de sentimientos e ideas extrañas que le venían a la mente siempre era bueno hablarlas con alguien, no podía con Ino, era demasiado pretenciosa en ocasiones, y con un estado de ánimo como el que tenía Sakura ahora, sería provocar un huracán en un vaso de agua. Y pues Hinata, bueno, ella lo único que podría decirle sería el tan repetido consejo de "habla con él".

Se lo diría a Itachi. Siempre se podía hablar con él. Al igual que Sasuke, no era de comentarios extensos, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, siempre escuchaba. De _escuchar_ a _simplemente_ oír había una enorme diferencia. Y de alguna manera, ella se sentía en confianza con su compañía. Como una costumbre casi familiar.

_Ojalá Sasuke fuese un poco más sensato...como Itachi-kun_, pensó vagamente y sin querer suspiró, con una fútil y casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahogó un bostezo y miró de nuevo al teléfono, mudo e inmóvil sobre su mesita de noche. Esperando, quizás, alguna llamada del desaparecido Sasuke.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus almohadas. El teléfono no sonó en todo el resto del día.

----0----

Itachi tamborileaba los dedos distraídamente sobre el colchón, mirando el reloj sobre el buró de vez en cuando, con una repetición que parecía haberse tornado un tic en los últimos cuarenta minutos. Recostado rígidamente como un cadáver, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

Las doce y media se leía tras la pantalla tenue.

Lo que Shisui había planteado como "tarde de juerga", no fue más allá del escándalo armado por éste, que lo ocurrido en el "Ichiraku´s"; dónde solamente estuvieron una hora, y al final, fue Itachi quien condujo, ya que Shisui alegaba tener otra de sus "taladrantes migrañas".

Después de dejar a un tambaleante Shisui, se dirigió de regreso a casa, tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió la ropa por una poco más formal; un aburrido traje azul marino. Llegó con diez minutos de ventaja al aeropuerto y logró eludir olímpicamente las repetitivas interrogantes de su padre respecto al paradero de Sasuke; preguntas respondidas en cuanto llegaron y le encontraron tumbado cómoda y despreocupadamente en el sofá de la sala.

Hasta allí, todo bien.

La tan anunciada cena no distó de algo que se pudiese decir como el evento más importante del año -Itachi ya sabía que el sentido de la exageración no tenía límites para su padre- y tampoco la conversación durante ésta. Simples trivialidades entre Uchihas, como la adquisición de nuevas acciones en el mercado financiero, la expansión de las últimas agencias de Madara y habladurías así. Todo pudo haber seguido así de tranquilo hasta el instante en que Madara-sama, con aquella expresión más que soberbia, anunció su futuro retiro, alegando que ya con sus casi cincuenta años encima ya había hecho todo lo posible e imposible por el apellido Uchiha y la compañía. No habría sido una noticia exasperante a no ser por el condenado escalafón empresarial....si Madara dejaba la dirección general, correspondía a Fugaku ocupar la vacante, y por consiguiente a Itachi la condena totalitaria de la administración principal.

Más obligaciones. Más desvelos. Más preocupaciones. Y menos tiempo para él.

Tal vez eso no era tan malo, ¿o sí? Al tener poca oportunidad de estar en casa significaba que las contadas ocasiones en las que veía a Sakura se volverían más y más reducidas, probablemente hasta la nada. Y eso sería beneficioso para sacarla por completo de su sistema.

¿No era eso lo que quería?

La una de la mañana.

Y un sonido le distrajo. A pocos metros del pasillo, saliendo de su alcoba, escuchó la voz de su hermano. Eran palabras entrecortadas y pronunciadas con su típica apatía.

_Éste idiota y su estúpido celular_, se dijo a sí mismo, reconociendo la actitud de la peculiar charla que sostenía Sasuke con quien sea que fuese al otro lado de la línea.

—…Te dije que no... –gruñó su hermano, desde la habitación contigua. Hubo un silencio forzado, seguido de dos "no". Otro silencio y luego lo que estaba esperando oír; el estallido final—¡Ya, déjalo! ¡Es mi vida y lo que haga con ella no te importa! ¡Déja de molestar!

De nuevo otro silencio. Supuso que Sasuke había sido quien cortó la llamada, y probablemente a su "cariñosa" manera.

Lo dejó pasar. Suficientes dilemas tenía ya en la cabeza como para preocuparse de los líos en los que se metía Sasuke.

Las cosas caen por su propio peso, e Itachi era lo que quería hacer en cuestión de su hermano.

----0----

_Sasuke._

Sakura se limpió la solitaria lágrima que escurría por su mejilla. El sentimiento la lastimaba aun, pero interiormente se forzaba a controlarse. Ya había pasado toda la noche sollozando y derrumbándose sentimental y personalmente.

Su teléfono se había enmudecido durante todo el día anterior y ella, preocupada, le había marcado por la noche, casi a las diez. La línea la mandó a buzón de voz, cosa que le mortificó más. ¿Y si había pasado algo?

Ése fue el motor que la impulsó a tomar el móvil y marcar el acceso directo que por default era el de él, sin importarle que fuesen deshoras de la noche. La voz seca y apagada de Sasuke le contestó, obligadamente. Preguntas hechas por ella. Respuestas escuetas por él. y harto, le gritó.

_Nunca me había gritado así_. En ése momento de poco diálogo, inconscientemente acudió a su boca la pregunta que temía hacerle. ¿La estaba engañando? ¿Y el lápiz labial en el cuello de su camisa? Lo dijo todo...y Sasuke le respondió. Fue eso lo que provocó la tormenta. No el tono de voz...sino la respuesta en sí misma.

"Es mi vida y lo que haga con ella no te importa".

Una lágrima más quiso asomarse por su ojo derecho. No se lo permitió.

—¿Vas a desayunar o quieres que te enmarque el plato y lo cuelgue en tu habitación?–dijo su madre, mirándola pensativamente–¿Está todo bien?

Sakura levantó la vista de su plato casi completo de cereal. Profirió una sonrisa fingida y plana.

–No tengo mucha hambre, es todo –dijo confiadamente.

Hanako Haruno contempló a su hija, con una expresión que irradiaba inquietud y desconcierto. Probablemente cosas de adolescentes, y personalmente rogó porque eso fuera.

–Sabes, es domingo –dijo–y hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas. ¿Qué te parece si vas por un par de empaques de semillas de cultivo y me ayudas con el jardín? parece un desierto allá afuera.

Sakura asintió. Lo que necesitaba ahora era salir. Un poco de aire fresco siempre reparaba todo, ayudaba a cerrar las heridas y a pensar claramente.

Le vendría bien, aunque interiormente protestaba por el hecho de que significaba pasar a la tienda de los Yamanaka y escuchar los indagadores e insulsos comentarios de Ino.

Sin embargo accedió.

----0----

—Vaya, vaya…¿Así que gerente, eh? –Shisui le dio en la espalda una palmada tan fuerte que Itachi casi escupe los pulmones sobre la mesa—¡Maldita comadreja con suerte!

—Oh, cállate –resolló Itachi, mirándolo con una expresión asesina en su rostro—No estoy de humor.

—Je…nunca lo estás –Shisui rió sínicamente. Dio un último sorbo a la soda que se había servido no menos de diez minutos—. Anímate, hombre. Para la semana entrante si te levantas con el pie izquierdo podrás desquitarte abiertamente haciendo despidos a diestra y siniestra si quieres.

—Si, empezando contigo –masculló Itachi, terminado lo poco que quedaba de su café.

Shisui le dio un golpe en el brazo en respuesta a tan halagador comentario. Ya eran casi las once de la mañana del domingo, pero parecía más tarde debido al calor apagado tan típico de junio. E Itachi planeaba quedarse todo el día vegetando en la cama y tratando de concentrarse hasta en la más mínima mancha del techo…cualquier cosa que no le recordase la futura tensión de los próximos días…o a_ ella_.

Hasta que sonó el timbre de la entrada, y siendo una visita corta –según el propio Shisui-, no se negó. Aunque las intenciones de éste fueron meramente por curiosidad respecto a la exclusiva cena de la noche anterior.

—Y supongo que Sasuke volvió a zafarse de las responsabilidades, ¿verdad?

—Hmp –Itachi asintió con la cabeza—Dime alguna maldita ocasión en que no lo haya hecho.

Y Shisui tuvo la prudencia de no indagar más. Sabía perfectamente –a juzgar por los hoscos comentarios de su primo- que la relación entre hermanos no marchaba tan bien cómo podía desearse, y el hecho de poner el dedo en la llaga en un momento así, puede que fuese devastador.

—Bueno, me paso a retirar –dijo, con su particular frase desmañada.—. Es casi mediodía y supongo que tú querrás descansar, y con eso de que mañana empiezas desde las seis de la madrugada, te doy mi sincero pésame.

El joven simplemente se encogió de hombros. Shisui se levantó, se despidió se Mikoto, su tía. E Itachi le acompañó, únicamente con el pretexto de salir.

----0----

—Aun falta media hora para las doce –murmuró Itachi, mientras caminaban a paso lento entre la bulliciosa calle—¿Desde cuándo tienes cosas que hacer que no sea ir a embriagarte?

Shisui esbozó una sonrisa presumida.

—Tengo una cita con Ayame-chan –manifestó con engreimiento.

—¿La camarera del Ichiraku´s?

—Hum…ya ves, no todos en la compañía somos unos antisociales. Creo que es una chica linda, cuando no habla tanto, claro. —Shisui se echó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—Además no vas a negarme que no se ve arrebatadora con ese delantal tan ceñido a su cintura.

—Hmp.

El rostro de Shisui expresó una mueca de broma.

—¡Eso es! Sabes, eso es justo lo que necesitas –dijo imitando un tono serio—. Busca una chica y dedícale algo de tiempo. Estoy seguro que debe de haber más de una docena de muchachas que saldrían contigo sin pensárselo dos veces –se giró hacia su primo. Éste tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, sin musitar nada en particular—Ya han pasado cuatro años desde lo de Hana, creo que ya es tiempo de sobrepasarlo…

_Mujeres, justo de lo que quería hablar_, pensó Itachi sarcásticamente.

—No es por Hana… –exhaló, casi sin darse cuenta.

Shisui arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada.

La conversación se cortó, en el instante en que se detuvieron delante del domicilio de Uchiha Shisui.

—Ok, como quieras –dijo éste, abriendo la puerta con parsimonia. Le miró de soslayo— Aunque pienso que un poco de compañía femenina no te vendría mal.

—Hmp…tener novia no me modifica en nada. –argulló Itachi. –Hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta, yendo sobre la misma calle, cuesta arriba. Refutó la idea instantánea de volver a los intrínsecos aposentos de lo que llamaba obligadamente hogar.

El ambiente estaría demasiado cargado y no quería que su padre le empezara a atosigar con sus discursos referentes al gran peso administrativo que ahora cargaba sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

No, no quería volver por lo menos en dos horas.

Caminó, con andar pausado e indeciso. La gente a su alrededor iba y venía, cada quien con su vida, problemas y alegrías personales.

Una pareja, felizmente tomada de las manos pasó por un lado. La joven mostraba una expresión radiante mientras su compañero caminaba a la par; un ritmo equilibrado, y ella reflejaba su entera confianza en él.

Por un solo instante, corto y efímero, les envidiaba. Y muy profundamente, recordaba el último comentario de Shisui, sintiendo que tal vez tuviese razón.

Una compañera.

Sin embargo, sus deseos –o intenciones- de tener alguien a su lado, habían desaparecido tras el incidente con Hana. Había dolido, no podía negarlo, a pesar de que su carácter no lo manifestase. Se había sentido burlado, lastimado y la herida sangraba por dentro.

Y si el tiempo lo cura todo, éste aun no había terminado de cauterizar la enorme grieta que había quedado y probablemente sus resagos dejaron un surco enorme. Difícil de borrar a no ser por…

_No. No Sakura Haruno. _

No podía ser, simplemente porque no. Las leyes morales, los códigos de honor y la lógica se debatían en una batalla sentimental. Moralmente no podía, porque la joven era la novia de su propio hermano, los códigos de honor objetaban lo mismo; por muy ufano e irreverente que fuese el idiota de Sasuke, era su hermano al fin y al cabo, y la sangre siempre era más espesa que cualquier otra cosa. Y lógicamente, ¿qué podía ver ella en Itachi?

Era de Sasuke de quien estaba enamorada y con quien salía, no un mes sino casi dos años. ¿Qué oportunidades tenía él contra eso?

_Necesito olvidarla_, pensó mirando distraídamente hacia los escaparates de las tiendas. Se detuvo, en una esquina mientras el semáforo marcaba con su verde intenso el paso para los vehículos, y el resto de los transeúntes esperaban, al igual que él, el cruce hacia la siguiente calzada.

—Itachi-kun

El joven de cabello negro se giró hacia su derecha. El sonido había provenido detrás de él. La voz resaltaba del barullo de la gente. Suave, cercana. Su mirada se paseó desinteresadamente entre la muchedumbre, encontrándole a pocos metros de dónde estaba.

Sakura Haruno le contemplaba desde la puerta de uno de los locales comerciales de vía contigua. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de mandado y traía puesta una blusa roja de manga corta y unos jeans deslavados. El sol le pegaba en el rostro, levantando el color crema de su piel.

_Adorable._

Su primer impulso fue ignorarle. Hacer como si no le hubiese escuchado y seguir su camino. El semáforo cambió de luz, la gente a su alrededor se movía, pero él se quedó quieto. Estúpidamente quieto, como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al pavimento.

—Sakura-san –apremió él, sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Raramente le llamaba usando el sufijo "san", puesto a que éste reflejaba respeto y marcaba una cierta propiedad.

Usando aquel término, denotaba una ligera barrera que tal vez detendría la casual desenvoltura de ella y que era el detonante de un nerviosismo innecesario. Y aunque su rostro no expresase nada, sintió que comenzaba a hacer más calor de lo que debería...y estando bajo la maldita sombra.

Sakura fue directo hacia él. Itachi debió ser quien tomase la iniciativa de hacerlo, claro, a no ser porque las leyes de la inercia y el movimiento habían dejado de actuar sobre sus piernas.

—Buenos días... –espetó él. Su voz se serenó un poco, aparentando una neutralidad fingida e inexistente

El rostro apacible y de suaves facciones de la joven mostraba una apenas visible máscara de preocupación que Itachi percibió al instante. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Y no era efecto del sol.

—Hola... –musitó ella. También había un quiebre en la voz. Bajó el rostro, como si mirarle a los ojos fuese una imprudencia. Suspiró hondo queriendo ahogar una frase...o un sollozo—¿Vas a tu casa?

—Hmp –afirmó.— ¿Porqué?

Ya no hubo respuesta. Itachi recordó vagamente el parco diálogo que sostenía Sasuke en plena madrugada. Tal vez tenía razón personalmente; las cosas caían por su propio peso.

Y entonces el nerviosismo se frenó en seco.

Itachi reaccionó por reflejo. Un movimiento que de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos no se hubiese permitido.

El espacio personal entre ellos disminuyó considerablemente. Una de sus manos sujetó suavemente el mentón de Sakura, levantándole la mirada hasta él, contemplando sus ojos destellando más de lo usual, bajo la transparente película de unas lágrimas próximas a brotar.

—Sakura...¿Pasa algo? –logró inquirir, disfrazando su preocupación por un tono apenas y perceptible de interés.

Ella no dijo nada. Su voz se había congelado en el atisbo de su propia tristeza, pero sus ojos dijeron todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Itachi miró de reojo hacia el pequeño parque que estaba en contra esquina de dónde estaban. Con su otra mano alcanzó las bolsas que ella cargaba. La mano que le había rozado el rostro se pasó rápida e involuntariamente hacia los tersos dedos de Sakura, reteniéndole firme pero sin presionar y caminaron hacia allá. Sakura no arguyó nada. Apuró al contacto de aquella fuerte mano, apretándole, aferrándose a ella como lo haría un náufrago a un salvavidas en el medio de la nada, y volvió su atención al suelo bajo sus pies.

El entorno lucía tranquilo y una amplia sombra cubría casi toda el área. Sakura se sentó en la esquina de una banca. El rostro se ocultaba entre los mechones lacios de su cabello. Su mano no le soltó y él se lo permitió.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –interrogó tranquilamente, acomodándose junto a ella. Aunque, tenía una cierta idea de la _causa_. Indudablemente el nombre de su hermano estaba impreso en aquella pregunta.

Sakura alzó la vista, notando su rostro reflejándose en las negras y atentas pupilas de Itachi.

—Sasuke... –comenzó a decir. Se pasó el dorso de su otra mano cerca del lagrimal, fingiendo escozor en éste. Exhaló, tratando de aclarar su garganta–...él y yo, discutimos. Ayer...–exhaló de nuevo–No es la primera vez, pero...

_Pero...Siempre empieza todo con un "pero"_, supuso él.

—Bah...mi hermano es un idiota y lo sabes. –espetó Itachi, sin emoción alguna–Y en especial cuando está de mal humor. No eres la única a quien le grita de ése modo.

Calló, sintiendo que había dicho más de lo que debía. Sakura no lo notó, su mente sólo quedó fija en la última frase: ..."la única a quien le grita..."

Las nubes de tormenta habían vuelto. Se dispiaron en el lapso en el que estuvo con Ino, mientras ésta presumía de su anterior cita con Sai, auguraba los fracasos de la moda en cuanto a sus amistades y empacaba los pedidos al mismo tiempo. La farsa que impostaba Sakura se tambaleó cuando la típica pregunta "¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sasuke-kun?" afloró en el aire. Sakura cortó con un simple "bien", y el teatro continuó...hasta ese instante. Su cielo personal volvió a nublarse, y esta vez hubo rayos y la lluvia arreció, dejándola débil y vulnerable.

Sintió como si llorase todo un río, pero sólo habían sido dos solitarias lágrimas las que se habían escapado de sus ojos, cruzando lánguidamente sus mejillas. Quería explotar y gritar a todo pulmón, no por lo ocurrido.

No. Esa infantil rencilla de pareja no había sido ni la primera ni probablemente la única. Quería un respiro por los últimos meses, por aquello que temía y sentía volverse realidad.

_"La única a quien le grita". Claro que no. _Se derrumbó sentimentalmente.

—No le importo –dijo con la voz en un hilo–Si le importase...Sasuke...nunca haría eso...

—¿Qué?

Entonces el diluvio se convirtió en tormenta eléctrica. Y gritó. No tan fuerte como quisiera haberlo hecho, pero lo más estruendoso que pudo interiormente, expresándolo _todo_; el incidente del lapìz labial, los mensajes sin respuesta hacia su telefono, las salidas frustradas, los forcejeos entre lo que quería y no quería. Todo resumido en una sola cuestión...

—Hay...alguien más, ¿verdad? –consiguió decir.

Itachi sintió como si le apretaran el gaznate con unas pinzas. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué su hermano era un maldito desobligado que le daba lo mismo salir con una u otra chica? ¿Que al final todas le importaban un bledo? ¿Que la única razón por la que salía son Sakura era porque ya estaba harto de que la familia le recriminara su falta de responsabilidad? ¿Qué, entonces?

—No –dijo sombríamente. No podía tapar el sol con un dedo y no quería hacer el intento, al final todo empeoraría probablemente.–No que yo sepa...pero sabes perfectamente que Sasuke es muy dado a hacer lo que le viene en gana –Sakura devolvía el contacto visual. Cercano y verdadero. Itachi no quería mentirle, ni debería hacerlo. Tragó duro, sintiendo que sorbía un desagradable vaso de leche cortada– Pero...ya ha pasado un año y sigue contigo, no creo que sea porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Y muy en el fondo, Itachi presentía que había algo de verdad en aquello. Bueno o malo, pero era una razón, aunque intuía que tenía más tintes negativos...La sola idea la rechazó, relegándola dentro de su mente y guardandola para usarla en el mejor momento posible contra Sasuke.

—¿Tu lo crees asi?

Él asintió, voluntariamente a la fuerza y de la misma manera en que a alguien le forzaban a decir que la noche es día y el día es noche.

Las facciones de la joven se relajaron. Sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito de pañuelos desechables y se limpió los resagos de lágrimas. Itachi tuvo el pertinaz impulso y deseo de haber hecho eso por ella, pero el tiempo y la realidad no se lo permitieron. Su mano estaba ocupada, sintiendo el cálido contacto de Sakura, y mirando de tanto en tanto cómo se entrelazaban sus dedos sobre sus nudillos.

Una pauta, en la que se oyó a lo lejos el barullo de unos niños jugando a perseguirse y el resoplido de los vehículos que pasaban por allí aplazó toda oportunidad de diálogo.

—Le amo demasiado –logró suspirár Sakura–...demasiado como soportar que me hiciera algo así.

Itachi ya no dijo nada. La frase le devolvió al mundo real. Y la realidad ardía mortalmente.

_Hay personas mejores..._suspiró con aire ausente. El tacto de la delicada mano de ella se delizó paulatinamente entre la suya, como agua entre sus dedos. Sakura le contempló, esbozando una sonrisa limpia, auténtica.

—Gracias, Itachi-kun.

Él había estado a punto de asentir, intrínsecamente. Sin embargo, en un acercamiento aun más cálido, sintió acercarse el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Sus delgados y frágiles brazos le rodearon y su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Le abrazó, un gesto meramente fraternal. Itachi se sobresaltó un poco…tal vez incluso se ruborizó. Interiormente se alegró de que Sakura no pudiese mirarle porque le parecía que en aquel preciso instante su rostro revelaba mucho más de lo que él deseaba que ella viera.

—De nada. –exhaló. dejando escapar un poco de aire entre sus labios.

Aire que no era más que el residuo de aquellas palabras que quería expresar...y que no hizo.

----0----

Sus despedidas fueron superficiales. A Sakura no le molestó, después de todo, ¿Había estado esperando algo más?

No podía contestar esa pregunta, sin embargo, no había dejado de pensar en ello.

Curiosamente, desde que llegó a su casa, y mientras se dirigía al jardín con aquel cuenco lleno de tierra para macetas, en lo que pensó fue en aquellos momentos de comunicación casi perfecta.

Anheló haber pasado –o recordado- momentos así con Sasuke. No, no había ningún resultado encontrado en los archivos de su memoria.

Una mañana casi perfecta. Los pedazos estaban reparados y remachados tras aquella tormenta y su cielo volvía a lucir un hermoso color azul rey.

No había necesitado tanto la salida de casa y el aire fresco para reponer el desastre interior. Ser escuchada…y comprendida. Algo que a Sasuke le tomaría mucho tiempo aprender y…

_(Itachi-kun.)_

Deseó fervientemente el instante en que Sasuke le sujetase de esa manera. Sí, solo él.

Pero esta mañana, fue escuchada y cobijada al abrigo de aquellos brazos. El calor de una muralla corporal; una barrera que le protegería de todo. Y se sintió segura.

Habría que pensarlo con cierto detenimiento…pero tal vez no demasiado de una vez. Las cosas mostraban tendencia a aumentar de tamaño.

_Itachi…_

—Ey, "princesa soñadora" –la voz de su madre llamó desde el otro extremo del jardín—¡Bajad ya de vuestro castillo en las nubes y presta atención en lo que haces! –reprendió alegremente imitando aquel peculiar tono de voz.—Ése pobre geranio se va a ahogar.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, percatándose de que había vertido toda la jarra sobre la inocente planta, la cual apenas acababa de sembrar en el cuenco y ya le había aplicado la pena de muerte vegetal a manos de un litro de agua.

Se apuró en vaciar el líquido de vuelta a la jarra y secó como pudo a la pobre y casi occisa planta.

—Perdón, mamá…—esbozó una risilla culpable a su madre.

Hanako simplemente movió la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio, niña –sonrió con una expresión de complicidad.

Por lo menos eso le hizo saber a Hanako que todo se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba durante la mañana.

Solamente era cuestión del tiempo que todo se mantuviese así

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CONTINUARÁ!!_**

**_

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_Hiiiii!!... Logré mi cometido...DOS CAPITULOS POR SEMANA!!_**

**_hum...Sasuke sigue siendo el patán de siempre pero aun asi...¿Qué derecho tenía para gritarle a Sakura de ese modo?...si bien ella no se ha dado cuenta aun por lo que sente Itachi no es mera casualidad...pero el tiempo lo decidirá todo._**

**_Adelante con las reviews y comentarios!! Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega!!_**


	4. Una caja de dangos

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Genero:** Au (Universo alterno, o sea NADA de ninjas), Drama, Romance.

...Ok, un breve preview de este capitulo...un lindo detalle por parte de Sakura y veremos un poco más acerca de lo que Sasuke se trae en mente..

Se agradecen y responderán todo tipo de reviews, gracias. (Se aconseja leer las notas de autor al final)

**

* * *

**

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**"Hechos sin precedentes...y una caja de dangos"**

Itachi se levantó del sofá donde había pasado la última hora y media, en un dilema dividido entre escuchar los monótonos argumentos de su padre y tratar de prestar atención a lo que sea que hubiese en la televisión. A ésas alturas y con su "personal" estado anímico, poco importaba la trama de aquella película.

El sonido del agua de la regadera apenas y podía percibirse en la planta alta de la casa. Pasó en dirección a su alcoba, cuando algo atrajo su atención. Sobre la credenza que estaba junto a la puerta del baño, se encontraba la muda de ropa de Sasuke; cuidadosamente doblada y sobre ésta, el tan odiado teléfono móvil.

La pantalla destellaba, fuera de eso, el aparatejo no daba señales sonoras de vida. Era un alivio la existencia de los silenciadores hoy en día.

Con un simple y casi inocente atisbo de curiosidad, Itachi tomó el celular.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente en cuanto leyó el rótulo "_NUEVO MENSAJE RECIBIDO_" fue que pudiera tratarse de Sakura, tal vez en otro intento por acercar aquellos polos equidistantes entre ella y Sasuke.

Presionó el botón que daba acceso a la lectura del comunicado, importándole una nada los protocolos de privacidad. La idea anterior se fue al demonio, cuando leyó el remitente y el número.

"Anónimo" y "Línea Pública"

_Alguna de las lacras a quienes consideraba como amigos...o meramente cómplices, _pensó abrumado. Paseó la vista desinteresadamente sobre el texto y estuvo a punto de dejar el artefacto en su lugar, cuando un par de frases le obligaron a re leer el contenido, con el aliento tenuemente agitado.

"NOS BEMOS MAÑANA A LAS 8. JUUGO COMPROBÓ K A ESAS HORAS SOLO AY UN CAJERO EN TURNO. OPINO LO MISMO K LOS DEMAS, ES DEMASIADO PRONTO. PERO COMO KIERAS JEFE"

La poca coherencia del texto y junto con la horrenda gramática y ortografía no revelaban mucho. Y no podía ni quería sobreentender los hechos, pero el contexto y la intensión ahí estaban.

"...Demasiado pronto..."

_¿Para qué era demasiado pronto?_

"...Un cajero en turno..."

_Hay más de cinco establecimientos así. Bancos, supermercados, tiendas...¿a qué carajos se refería?_

"´...Cómo quieras, jefe..."

_¿En que clase de lío vas a meterte ahora, estúpido hermanito?_

Itachi dejó el móvil exactamente dónde estaba, con la pantalla mostrando descaradamente el texto. Y si Sasuke notaba que "alguien" había leído el mensaje en la bandeja de entrada y llegase a preguntarle si él tenía algo que ver, le respondería.

Lo atajaría. Y le respondería como bien sabía hacerlo.

----0----

–Que bueno es verte en casa a la hora de la cena –Mikoto dejó el plato delante de un displicente Sasuke. El rostro de la mujer mostraba una sonrisa tranquila y confiada. Ajena enteramente a todo lo malo que pudiese ocurrir y que ignoraba–Creí que saldrías con Sakura-chan

–Tenía cosas que hacer –Sasuke respondió ufanamente, llevándose un bocado de teriyaki–. Y no quería estorbarle todo el tiempo...son vacaciones.

_¿O no querrás que fuese ella el estorbo?._ Itachi permanecía tan callado como una pared, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Le dedicó una corta y casi fulminante mirada al Uchiha menor. Éste retuvo el ademán por solo unos segundos, después desvió su interés hacia Fugaku.

–Padre, necesito un adelanto de la mitad de mi mesada

–¿Para qué? –La cortante cuestión de Fugaku Uchiha sonó frente a él, con una apacible pero marcada severidad.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el plato, paseando el tenedor entre los grumos de arroz.

–En dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Sakura. Quiero comprarle algo –dijo en tono bajo, pero sin perder el humor apático y desinteresado. –Ya me gasté todo lo del mes pasado en el teléfono.

–Son tus cosas, son _tus_ gastos –Fugaku recalcó el término con una austeridad que sonó como música a los oídos de Itachi–Además, ya te di la mitad la semana pasada. ¿En qué te has estado gastando el dinero?

He ahí una mala señal. Su padre sólo utilizaba esa modulación de voz cuando el tiempo y la situaciones se ponían tensas. En un breve recuento de un mes, los ingresos y salidas de los gastos de Sasuke se habían incrementado. Pagos de materias "adeudadas", ropa, material escolar y ryos en "neto"; para los gastos que se suponía invertía en Sakura. O al menos esto era lo que se aparentaba a la atenta mirada de sus padres. Itachi no tenía porqué meter las narices en los asuntos financieros de Sasuke.

Pero a éste le venía en gana lo que dijesen o no.

–Los libros del semestre pasado no fueron gratis –repuso cínicamente.

Hubo un silencio rígido. Mikoto, quien había ido a la cocina por el pichel de té helado, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Pues espera hasta el mes entrante –fue la seca respuesta de su padre.–Ya estas lo suficientemente mayor como para administrar tus gastos.

Sasuke no refutó nada. Itachi continuó en su ensimismado silencio, pero sin perder detalle de aquel escaso diálogo. Cómo el simple espectador de un programa de televisión, a él solamente le restaba esperar a que todo se resolviera por sí solo.

Y si acaso, tal vez intervenir. Sólo si acaso.

----0----

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, hojeando desinteresadamente una aburrida revista de administración, cuando vio a Sasuke caminar por el pasillo. Mascullando y renegando entre dientes.

–¿Así que no tienes dinero? –Itachi interrogó en cuanto se percató de la sombra de su hermano, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Uno. Dos. Tres pasos fuertes que se detuvieron en el alféizar de su puerta.

–¿Qué no oyes, imbécil? –la expresión de Sasuke irradiaba una furia apagada y sus ojos denotaban una osadía cuyas magnitudes distaban más allá de su cotidiana desfachatez.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, desde detrás de las páginas de la revista.

–Pues lo que oí es que cualquier establecimiento con una _caja_ disponible es buen negocio –suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo oyese, y lo suficiente bajo para pasar desapercibido por sus padres.

Volvió su "atención" al artículo que supuestamente había estado leyendo. En cuanto centró su vista en el encabezado, el ejemplar salió despedido hacia el suelo.

Se levantó, encontrándose con un alterado Sasuke.

—¿Qué carajos estás insinuando?

Había algo más allá de la cólera y rabia en su voz. Su semblante mostraba agresividad, pero sus labios temblaban. Itachi observó que sus manos tiritaban, bajo la pinta de aquel puño amenazador. ¿Acaso era miedo?

—Lo que acabas de escuchar –Itachi, a diferencia de su hermano menor, sostuvo la voz en un matiz firme—…y si crees que podrás meterte en otro problema para joder a la familia…

—¡Éso no es tu maldito asunto! –el temblor desapareció, y como era lógico, luego del miedo siempre aparece la ira.

Sasuke levantó aquel puño, en una perfecta y atinada trayectoria hacia el pómulo de su hermano mayor. Una perfecta trayectoria si hubiese atinado. Sin embargo, su puño se encontró con la palma de la mano de Itachi, sujetándole los nudillos con infranqueable fuerza.

—Eres estúpido, hermanito.

La mirada de uno estaba clavada en los ojos del otro. Un desafío silencioso e inclusive más violento que el de aquella mañana. Sasuke exhaló, bajando la mano de mala gana. Itachi le soltó.

—Si llegas a abrir el pico, te lo cerraré de un plomazo –rezongó Sasuke.

Éste había bajado el puño, pero no la guardia. Sus oscuros orbes reflejaban todavía aquel brillo furioso.

—Lo bravucón no te quitará lo estúpido –musitó Itachi.

Un sonido proveniente de la planta inferior de la casa irrumpió cualquier otro futuro intento de defensa. Sasuke espetó un gruñido inentendible. Se dio la vuelta, largándose sin más. Su hermano se quedó, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como una especie de sombra omnisciente y silenciosa, mirándole retirarse de la manera en que lo haría un preso hacia su celda.

Escuchó el azote de la puerta de su respectiva alcoba. Itachi levantó la revista del piso y volvió a tenderse en la cama, echándose la raída publicación sobre la cara y regresando sus ideas al mismo punto de origen de hace rato.

¿Qué había visto Sakura-chan en aquel troglodita que tenía por hermano?

Suspiró.

_La miel no se hizo para el hocico de los cerdos…_pensó involuntariamente.

Profirió un corto bostezo. Dejó la revista sobre el buró y apagó la luz.

----0----

El tono de marcado seguía escuchándose al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke miró con impaciencia hacia el piso.

Una voz, soñolienta se escuchó al levantar el auricular.

–Hummm...¿queee? –espiró arrastrando las sílabas.

–Soy yo. Cambio de planes –Sasuke trató de hablar tan bajo como pudo. El silencio del ambiente, a las once y media de la noche, era tan profundo que podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler–Se hará todo hasta el viernes.

–¿Eh....? ¿el viernes que...? ¡ah, Sasuke-san!–Suigetsu ahogó otro bostezo y continuó con una modulación más estridente–¿Porqué hasta el viernes?

–El imbécil de mi hermano sospecha. No quiero arriesgarme a que me estén siguiendo todo el día.

–Pero ya teníamos todo monitoreado para mañana, ¿no podríamos solo...?

–No. El viernes. –Hizo un chasquido con la lengua–Y no vuelvas a mandarme mensaje. Si no contesto la llamada es porque no estoy, y ya.

–Pero dijiste que...

–Hasta el viernes. –Sasuke colgó y dejó el aparato inmediatamente dentro del cajón de la cómoda.

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia el pasillo. Ni un alma, ni mucho menos sonido alguno.

Un perfecto silencio.

----0----

La gente iba y venía en medio del tumultuoso barullo de las calles del centro de Konoha. Siendo pleno verano y precisamente época en que todas las escuelas cerraban sus puertas debido al período inter-semestral, era lógico encontrarse con un gran número de adolescentes en las principales avenidas y tiendas, incluyendo a Sakura Haruno.

Caminaba a paso normal, pese a que el joven de cabello rubio que la acompañaba parecía halarla entre la muchedumbre.

–¡Naruto-baka! –le apremió desde su lado izquierdo–¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta decidirte? ¡Llevamos la mañana entera dando vueltas por todas las tiendas!

Aquel muchacho era Naruto Uzumaki, y le consideraba casi como un hermano. Se conocían desde el pre-escolar y por afables coincidencias del destino, había terminado en el mismo grupo que Sakura desde la escuela secundaria hasta lo que llevaban de bachillerato. También podría contarse como coincidencia que el chico de hiperactivo carácter se había enamorado de una de las mejores amigas de ella; Hinata Hyuuga.

Hacía un poco más del año, en que gracias al tozudo e insistente carácter del muchacho -y una que otra ayuda por parte de Sakura- habían comenzado a salir oficialmente como pareja. Y ésa era la razón por la que peregrinaban por toda el área comercial desde las once de la mañana de aquel miércoles. Según los repetitivos comentarios de Naruto, al día siguiente cumplirían su primer aniversario de un año, y como siempre, el chico había relegado la compra del regalo a última hora, a pesar de que había señalado la fecha en el calendario con un mes de anticipación.

Pero así era Naruto; efusivo, enérgico, enfadoso e indeciso. Y a estas alturas del mediodía, comenzaba a poner a prueba la paciencia de Sakura.

Le había llamado a su casa antes de las diez, y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarle. Ino se les unió por la simple razón de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta en la tarde, alegando que Sai pasaría por ella en cuanto se desocupara de su trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller gráfico. Al final, Ino se marchó antes del mediodía, hastiada y fatigada después de entrar por novena vez en aquella tienda de peluches.

–Humm...es que no lo sé...´ttebayó –el semblante de Naruto, de facciones perspicaces, casi zorrunas, simulaban una mueca pensativa y seria, delante del aparador de un expendio de dulces–. El mes pasado le compré medio ramillete de rosas, en su cumpleaños le di un llavero con forma de osito, y cada aniversario de mes le doy una caja de chocolates miniatura...no qué que mas darle, ´ttebayó.

–Pues si quieres que te refresque la memoria –Sakura apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Tanta gente yendo y viniendo la estaba mareando, y el calor no ayudaba en mucho–. El llavero lo compré yo porque tú te gastaste todos tus ahorros en pagar la ventana que rompiste el primer día de clases, las rosas fueron por parte de Ino porque habías perdido tu monedero en medio del desorden de tu casa y los chocolates los has estado dividiendo de una gran caja que compramos por tí...¡y siempre dejaste todo para un día antes!

–Eh..no es para tanto, Sakura-chan –el rubio se echó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Miró distraídamente hacia el escaparate—Ey, ¿Y si le llevó esa taza con caramelos dentro?

Con el mismo ademán de un niño, señaló hacia una pequeña tacita lleva a rebozar de un montón de dulces pequeños y redondos, envueltos en papel color. La cara que daba hacia la vitrina se veía el rótulo serigrafiado de un corazón.

–Pues si con eso te basta –Suspiró agotada Sakura—. Lo que sea con tal de ya irme a casa, el calor me está matando.

–Esta bien. ´ttebayó…¿Vas a ver hoy al "teme"? –preguntó atendidamente Naruto, cuando entraron en la tienda, refiriéndose con el distintivo término a Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue cuando la mente de Sakura remitió –con letras grandes y de neón- a aquello que la inquietaba desde el domingo. No hubo más tormentas y todo se había quedado tranquilo. Al caer de la tarde del lunes, Sasuke finalmente llamó, remitiéndose con una de sus superficiales y escuetas disculpas. El típico discurso de "_Lo siento. He estado bajo mucha presión. Perdón"._ Sakura ya conocía la mecánica de éste, ya iban cinco o séis veces, y en todas siempre era el mismo acomodo de palabras y el mismo tono de voz.

Y estúpidamente ella –sin que se diera cuenta conscientemente- seguía cayendo.

Pero en esa llamada, le había oído tranquilo. Confió en él, y todo volvía a ser como antes. Ayer la había acompañado a ver televisión en su casa y aunque la convivencia no se había vuelto extraordinariamente diferente –ni mejor- podía decirse que "la marea estaba baja".

Antes de todo aquello, Sakura había esperado con ansias el verano, sería su temporada en casa, su temporada de hacer cosas juntos. Y seguía anhelando con que así fuese.

–No. Hoy no –Sakura dijo la verdad y nada más que la verdad—Dijo que iba a ayudar en unas cosas en casa. Probablemente no nos veamos hasta pasado mañana.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–Pues él se lo pierde –Naruto sonrió confianzudamente, con la misma e inocente facilidad que cuando era pequeño—Mejor para todos, así no tendremos que ver su cara de vinagre. Dattebayó.

–¡Naruto! –Sakura le reprendió con otro de sus "cariñosos" zapes en la cabeza.

En parte no lo culpaba por haber dicho aquello. De todos en su círculo de amigos, el único que había cambiado rotundamente fue Sasuke, según el propio Naruto. Un año antes de que ella le conociera, Naruto y el "teme" solían ser amigos, eso, claro, hasta la etapa de la preparatoria. El rubio contaba que Sasuke se había hecho de amistades "raras" y eran contadas las veces en que se veían. Tres o cuatro veces por semana primero y entre clases: luego sólo de vista en los pasillos de la escuela.

"_Parece que me trata como a un perfecto extraño, !´ttebayó!"_ Había dicho Naruto hacía ya meses.

Mientras el chico rubio se dirigió al mostrador, Sakura contemplaba desinteresadamente los estantes. Dulces de todo tipo, desde chocolates, paletas, caramelos multicolores y multiformes. Nacionales, exportados. De todo.

Su atención se centró en una pequeña caja, con el modesto rótulo en kanjis, que si se traducía a una etiqueta occidental sería "Dangos". Casi un hallazgo curioso el encontrar dulces tradicionales en un expendio tan comercializado por una mayoría de mercancía extranjera.

Tomó el empaque. El costo no era excesivo y ella llevaba efectivo suficiente.

_Itachi-kun_

Inconscientemente su rostro expresó una ligera sonrisa.

–Ey, Sakura-chaaan –Naruto la llamó cerca de la entrada, con la bolsa de la mercancía pagada en una mano—Listo, vámonos.

–Voy –dijo Sakura, emergiendo de su meditación. Miró de nuevo la caja—Dame un momento.

Tras recoger el cambio en el mostrador, salió a la par de Naruto, y éste, en ademán de curiosidad extrema, comenzó a preguntar una y otra vez lo que ella había comprado. Sakura le permitió ver el interior de la bolsa.

–Ne, ¿dangos? No sabía que a ti te gustaban.

–No son para mí, baka.

Naruto emuló una mueca de broma.

–Pues al teme no le gustan las cosas dulces. De hecho, podrías darle chocolates rellenos de pesticida y aun así le sabrían igual, ´ttebayó.

Sakura exhaló, con la vista en el cielo.

–Ya olvídalo, Naruto.

----0----

Y Naruto lo olvidó.

Sakura se despidió casi apresurada, argumentando que se le haría tarde para el almuerzo.

Una mentira casi a medias. Si bien ya pasaban de las dos, no le apuraba demasiado, después de todo su madre salía hasta las cinco del trabajo y Sakura ya se había hecho a la idea de comer sola. Sin embargo una recóndita y casi lejana idea afloró en su mente desde la mañana.

Miró sobre su hombro, hacia las dos calles más allá de la avenida principal, preguntándose interiormente si debía o no.

El superficial impulso de comprar la caja de dangos, la supuesta prisa para regresar a casa, y el tenue sonrojo del que se había percatado el domingo tras aquella charla. Y el rubor no se debía a que había estado llorando, ni mucho menos a la temperatura ambiente. Reconocía vagamente la seña, solía sonrojarse de la misma manera cuando recién conoció a Sasuke.

Y se repetía, en este preciso momento, al igual que un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago. No le tomó importancia, no había porqué hacerlo. Después de todo, para ella (después de Naruto e Ino), Itachi era la persona en quien más confianza tenía, puede incluso más que el propio Sasuke. Con Naruto se hacía difícil hablar de cuestiones un poco más personales, además de que en ocasiones solía ser más curioso de lo que debería. En cuanto a Ino o Hinata, había cosas de las que no podía comentar tan a la ligera; cosas que involucraban algunos aspectos de su relación con Sasuke. Y quien mejor para solventar esos dilemas, que su propio hermano mayor.

Había conocido a Itachi el mismo día en que Sasuke la llevó a su casa a modo de presentación formal para conocer a su familia. Y días después, mientras ella esperaba en la sala a que Sasuke regresara de otras de sus desconocidas salidas, la barrera de comunicación entre ella e Itachi se había flanqueado considerablemente. No era el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero por lo menos sus comentarios iban más allá del "hmp" o del "Cómo sea". Escuchaba y aconsejaba si era necesario, como lo había hecho el domingo. Y ella...

Y ella se sentía ahora nerviosa. Se quedó inmóvil, a una cuadra de un grisáceo edificio al final de la calle. Los vidrios polarizados reflejaban el brillo encandilante del cielo. Sakura conocía la ubicación del legendario inmueble empresarial de la familia de Sasuke mediante los escasos comentarios de éste.

_Demonios, si no es la primera vas a verle...tal vez la primera en el trabajo ¿pero la intensión es la misma, no?, _explayaba una leve vocecilla en su cabeza.

–A lo mejor está demasiado ocupado –se dijo, contestándose a sí misma.

Miraba pensativamente la puerta giratoria y el emblema familiar grabado en el vidrio de ésta.

_¿Vas a entrar o no? ¡Haz algo de una buena vez!_

Y lo hizo, se giró en además de retirarse, hasta que una voz la detuvo a punto de levantar un pie.

–¡Ey, Haruno-san! –quien llamó fue Shisui Uchiha, primo de Sasuke e Itachi.

Ella respondió al saludo con un ademán de mano.

–Buenas tardes –saludó el muchacho. Sakura notó que éste llevaba un par de bolsas de papel, de algún expendio de comida rápida.–¿Buscas a Sasuke?, sabes que ese no pone ni un pie aquí aunque le paguen...

–No,...ehm...–Interrumpió ella, sintiendo que las palabras se le agolpaban todas a la vez sobre la lengua–Buscaba a Itachi-kun, pero si está muy ocupado yo...

–¡Nah! Pues por ahí hubieras empezado –el joven le sonrió–. Será el gerente de toda esta horda de burócratas pero eso no le quita que se salte la hora de la comida. Vamos.

Le siguió Tan silenciosamente que parecía que los comentarios que hacía Shisui eran para él mismo.

Notó inmediatamente que, tal y como dijo Shisui, era la hora de la comida. Había unos cuantos cubículos vacios, otros ocupados por sus respectivos empleados y sus bentou.

_Bien, dime una vez más ¿Porqué demonios estás tan nerviosa?...ok, es la primera vez que tienes la ocasión de ser un poquito considerada, pero es sólo una caja de dangos, nada del otro mundo. A Sasuke-kun le has dado más cosas y todo le ha dado igual_

Respiró hondo tratando de esconder que se sentía un poco agitada. Un _poco_, nada de qué alarmarse.

_Chica, algo te pasa...te ruborizas al acordarte de él, y después de lo del domingo parecía que flotabas, _seguía reprendiéndole aquella voz. _Definitivamente creo que mamá tiene razón; eres una chiquilla demasiado impresionable a veces._

_Es sólo un amigo...no hay diferencia entre él y Naruto o Lee o Sai...¿Porqué demonios...?_

–Eh, _comadreja_ –la estridente voz se Shisui la hizo salir de su discusión entre ella y ella misma–. Tienes visitas.

Y Sakura vio, detrás de un altero de papeles desparramados a lo largo y ancho de un escritorio de caoba, a Itachi Uchiha.

–¿Tienes aire en el cerebro o qué? –Itachi respondió con otra pregunta, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del recopilador empotrado entre dos torres de carpetas.–Te dije que no tengo tiempo para...

Alzó la vista, inicialmente por reflejo, y después, se sintió incapaz de desviar el contacto visual. Los orbes jades de la joven quedaron prendados a su mirada de aparente serenidad. Sólo aparente.

–Sakura...chan...

_Oh, así que hay un "chan" de por medio_, pensó Shisui, tratando de ocultar interés. _Bien, esto no me lo pierdo_.

–Pero qué grosero eres, ahora sé porqué no tienes novia –dijo éste, con aire levemente divertido. Dejó una de las bolsas sobre el escritorio, delante de Itachi–Aquí tienes; una triple con queso, sin cebolla, sin mostaza ni picante...¿Algo más, su majestad?

Itachi le dedicó una expresión ceñuda. Cerró el recopilador y se lo entregó rígidamente a Shisui, de hecho, parecía que iba a arrojárselo en la cara.

–Si. –dijo, casi arrojando la palabra–Llévale esto a Obito y dile que más le vale que sepa hacer trucos de magia o algo para reaparecer los ciento cincuenta ryo que faltan. Yo no voy a dar la cara por él.

–Justo lo que te venía diciendo la semana pasada, antes de que te pusieras a flotar por las nubes pensando en no sé qué...–Shisui notó una de las típicas y estremecedoras miradas asesinas de Itachi. Eludió el acto de verlo–. Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy.

–Shisui –Itachi le detuvo en seco en cuanto éste tenía la mano en el cerrojo de la puerta—Tráele un vaso de té helado a Sakura-san.

Se quedó pensativo antes del sufijo. Shisui alzó una ceja.

–Ey, que tampoco soy tu mesero

–No es necesario, Itachi-kun -se apresuró a decir Sakura, interviniendo por primera vez desde que llegó–Sólo llegaba de paso.

–Al menos toma asiento, entonces –repuso Itachi, mirándola con una actitud relajada. Justo antes de que surgiera algún otro comentario incómodo, se giró hacia su primo–Y tú, fuera.

Shisui se encogió de hombros y salió refunfuñando, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, como una ruidosa protesta de inconformidad.

Tres o quizás cuatro segundos pasaron, en los que Sakura e Itachi se quedaron sumidos en una muda y mutua contemplación.

Un silencio que valía más de mil palabras, y que a Itachi le hubiese gustado que durase por siempre.

La agitación que había brotado anteriormente en la mente de la joven quedó precisamente en eso, el pasado. Su vista se paseaba un poco dudosa, en los alrededores de la oficina y se estancó en él. En su pasible semblante, las distintivas ojeras que le daban un aire austero, su largo y negro cabello, tan negro como sus ojos y el porte rígido que impostaba con aquel traje.

Y los nervios habían vuelto.

—Quería darte las gracias…de nuevo –logró decir luego de una fracción de segundo en que se debatió contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

La suave voz rompió el trance. Itachi se percató de que ella llevaba una bolsa pequeña. Sakura se puso de pie, acercándose…literalmente acercándose.

Con dedos levemente temblorosos, le dio el envoltorio. Éste sacó cuidadosamente la caja y vio el contenido.

—Sé que te gustan mucho –Sakura sonrió, volviendo a aquella actitud desinhibida, propia de ella.

Él esbozó un sutil ademán de agradecimiento, visible en sus pupilas.

_Sakura…yo…_

Los dedos índice y anular de su mano derecha, rozaron el dorso y la muñeca de ella. Sakura lo sintió, y espontáneamente le sujetó, correspondiendo casi automáticamente.

Había palabras e ideas en medio de un confuso remolino dentro de la mente de Itachi Uchiha.

Las distancia que les separaba era mínima. Quince centímetros era una milla a comparación de la corta barrera de espacio personal que tenían.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?

Todo un mar de ideas. Tantas cosas que quería decir…y eso fue todo lo que pudo expresar.

_Bien hecho, idiota… _Se auto-aclamó mentalmente.

Un leve sonrojo hizo presa de las mejillas de Sakura. Bajó la cara, escondiendo de él aquella seña incriminatoria.

—No puedo…—musitó.—Prometí que llegaría temprano…gracias de todos modos.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro. El rubor de sus mejillas desapareció un poco. No del todo.

Él exhaló un apenas audible "está bien" y le acompañó hasta la puerta. No hablaron más, salvo del superficial comentario de ella respecto a la probabilidad de ver al odioso de su hermano hasta el fin de semana.

Itachi planteaba la latente idea de preguntarle si tenía algún otro plan durante la semana, sin embargo la oportunidad desapareció entre los escandalosos pasos de Shisui, yendo desde el cubículo de Obito hasta él.

La palabra "problemas" estaba inscrita en su cara y sus manos traían el mismo recopilador, más tres carpetas más.

Resignado y con el hastío aflorando de nuevo en su estado de ánimo, se dirigió a su oficina, acompañado de un preocupado Shisui, alegando sobre la pésima organización de los archivos de contaduría. Itachi apenas y le escuchó, observó con el rabillo del ojo a la ya lejana silueta de Sakura, casi desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre, a metros ya del edificio.

–Pues yo ya revisé los archivos del mes pasado...–comenzó a decir Shisui, dejando los papeles sobre el diván junto a la puerta y se dejó caer sobre éste.–¿Seguro que no contaste de más?

–No –respondió secamente Itachi.

A pesar de que su rostro se ocultaba tras la avalancha de carpetas, Shisui pudo distinguir que éste se llevaba un bocado de "algo".

–Hum...entonces trabajaremos hasta tarde –dijo dando a pie de conversación, supuestamente–Sabes, sigo pensando que un poco de _relax_ y...

–No me interesa –irrumpió Itachi involuntariamente. Su vista estaba incrustada en unas hojas, pero su mente aun repasaba el instante en que vio salir a Sakura.

Su paladar saboreaba el dulce recuerdo de los dangos.

Shisui echó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y sonrió mordazmente.

–Podría preguntarle a Ayame-chan si tiene alguna amiga que pueda presentarte…—dijo.

–No.

–Ajá...¿entonces ya hay alguien en mente?

–Hmp.

Su mente divagaba. Estaba lejos, muy lejos…y a la vez lo suficientemente cerca como para responder al fastidioso interrogatorio de Shisui. No, no respondía por querer hacerlo ni siquiera para que su primo se callara de una maldita vez. Lo hacía inconscientemente, como si hubiera un botón de automático

–¿La conozco?

Itachi se silenció, sintiendo que la parte consciente podía volver a tomar el control. Tenía la boca un poco llena todavía y uno de los palillos se asomaba entre las comisuras de sus labios.

El botón seguía presionado

—Iiitaaachiiii

—Hmp.

—¿Y la dama en cuestión es…?

–Acaba de salir por la puerta –fue lo único que atinó a decir Itachi—… hace menos de media hora.

El dicho decía: "cuenta un secreto a un amigo y éste se volverá tu enemigo"; en el actual linaje Uchiha se traducía a "confiarle un secreto a Shisui es como vender tu alma al propio Satanás".

Y, al igual que en las grandes equivocaciones de la historia, Itachi vislumbró por primera vez, la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_Ok, ya se que la trama mantiene un ritmo lento pero es por el bien de la historia. Recalquemos que yo me planteo establecer el "pairing" lento pero consciso. Y seamos realistas, Sakura esta aun demasiado encandilada con Sasuke, el amor a veces tambien puede convertirse en costumbre y costará un poco de trabajo y conciencia que se dé cuenta de qué es no lo que le conviene sino lo que necesita._**

**_El detalle de los dangos es un lindo comienzo, a mi parecer. Sakura comienza a darse cuenta de que hay algo que empieza a sentir por Itachi, algo que va más allá de la simple cordialidad. Ya veremos como ayuda el destino en ellos._**

**_Ya vimos la participación de Naruto, obiamente que lo tengo como personaje de apoyo, ya un poco más madura la trama, veremos una participación interesante de su parte. En cuanto a Shisui, ok, me atraparon...admito que me he basado en la personalidad de una de mis mejores amigas, y tampoco niego que en breves instantes y dialogos por parte de Itachi tienen similitud con mi caracter. Lo admito, la razón de este fic, así como algunas de sus circunstancias dramaticales son basadas en experiencias vívidas._**

**_Y como diría Stephen King: "hay que escribir de lo que uno vive, siente y sabe"...eso explica mucho del fic en si. _**

**_Como siempre se agradecen todo tipo de reviews y comentarios._**

**_Nos leemos, Bye._**


	5. El Cumpleaños de Sakura

_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta._

_**Genero:** Au (Universo alterno, o sea NADA de ninjas), Drama, Romance._

_(Nota de la autora: gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo en esta incongruencia mia, es muy alentador recibir comentarios con sus opiniones. Aqui una vez mas con otra entrega semanal. __Se aconseja leer las notas de autor al final)_

_**Resumen de los capitulos anteriores:**...(ya siento que me suena a "taranovela mexicana xD")  
De una manera casi inconsciente, Sakura había comenzado a pensar en Itachi de un modo un poco más personal, llevándole inclusive a tomar ciertas atenciones que van más alla de un simple detalle de agradecimiento. Sasuke, por su parte, se trae algo entre manos que quizás no le conducirá a nada bueno y menos tomando como referencia a sus peculiares compañías. Itachi siente que debería tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto a Sakura, a pesar de las constantes observaciones de su primo y mejor amigo Shisui._

_Y en la entrega de hoy...El cumpleaños de Sakura._

_Adelante y a leer, y recuerden, el review es la forma de expresarse del lector, se agradecen todo tipo de éstas._

**

* * *

**

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Capítulo Quinto**

**"El Cumpleaños de Sakura"**

A varios kilómetros y tres días de distancia, una joven de largos cabellos rosas contemplaba pensativamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Sakura había terminado de secarse la excesiva humedad de su cabello con la toalla de mano y la grande, permanecía ceñida a su figura. Sus ojos seguían la trayectoria que trazaba una solitaria gota sobre su hombro, cayendo hasta el borde de la tela y adentrándose hasta rozar el área que abarcaban sus juveniles senos.

La tela se curveaba sólo un poco, denotando sutilmente un bulto apenas visible.

Busto pequeño...Talle delgado.

_Escuálida_, pensaba con recelo.

¿Qué había visto Sasuke en ella? si bien, la pregunta había dejado de tener importancia hacía ya tiempo, desde el momento de comenzar a compartir la intimidad. Sin embargo las dudas aún estaban presentes, sobretodo en aquellos momentos de soledad en los que se sentía vulnerable.

_No soy la gran cosa…_repasó escrutando a detalle las difusas curvas de sus senos y de su cadera. Tenía una cintura pequeña y en un sentido muy personal de ella, era un punto a favor. Un solo acierto, contra tres o cuatro disyuntivas; no tenía las envidiables proporciones de Hinata o la estatura y porte de Ino; y mucho menos la descarada personalidad de "las otras" que tenían la osadía de ofrecérsele a Sasuke.

¿Qué podía interesarle a él de ella? Si bien sabía que el chico no era un galán de telenovela, ni mucho menos tenía la cortesía de decirle algún cumplido de vez en cuando. Entonces, ¿Qué?

_¿En verdad me ama?_

Se despojó de la toalla, posando su reflexiva mirada en sus poco prominentes pechos.

No, Sasuke nunca había dicho nada a favor o en contra de aquel detalle en particular, ni siquiera en las situaciones en las que el ritual de besos y toqueteos adquiría otro rumbo casi intempestivamente. Y ella siempre accedía, a pesar de las distantes e inexistentes muestras de afecto por parte de él, así como su desprolija consideración en los momentos más íntimos. Había perdido la virginidad única y exclusivamente con él, pero el significado de la palabra orgasmo seguía representándole un enigma.

No importaba. Sakura lo soportaría todo, con tal de complacerle.

Con tal de no ser débil.

Entonces el ritmo de aquella pregunta adquirió otro sentido. Una vaga conciencia de una realidad, para ella, muy lejana quizás.

_¿Aun lo amo?_

Sintió su labio temblar y sus ojos humedecerse levemente. Volvió a cubrirse con la toalla y salió, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Se vistió desganadamente y se quedó tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando a ningún lugar en específico.

_¿Aun lo amo?,_ se repitió.

No vino respuesta alguna, ni interior ni exterior.

Era junio, casi a mediados de mes y a sólo dos días de cumplir un año más. Diecisiete era un número delimitante, simbolizaba un año más alejado de la impertinencia de los dieciséis y el puente hacia los responsables y maduros dieciocho.

Un exiguo brillo de esperanza irradió sus ojos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, dejando que su visión se topara con el pequeño desorden sobre su buró.

En medio de varias notitas con un sinfín de trivialidades escritas con plumines de colores, su monedero y unos cuantos accesorios de maquillaje desperdigados sin orden, se encontraba su teléfono celular.

Tan mudo e inerte como lo había estado durante el setenta por ciento de la semana. Las efusivas llamadas de Naruto o los cuestionantes interrogatorios de Ino no contaban en su estadística.

Lo tomó, abriendo la cubierta y repasando el mensaje de la bandeja de entrada. _Viernes veinte de junio. Once de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos. Cero mensajes de voz. Cero mensajes de texto._

Suspiró con un desgano que más bien parecía la exhalación de un corredor frustrado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, presionó la tecla de OFF por una fracción de segundo.

Y el aparato respondió con la función determinada.

----0----

—No está –se dijo Sasuke escuchando el triple bip que anunciaba el envío automático al buzón de voz del número al cual había estado marcando desde hace un par de minutos.

_Una molestia menos de qué preocuparse._

Suspendió el transcurso de la llamada en proceso y también apagó su móvil.

Una sonrisa austera y porfiada se dibujó en su rostro. Imperceptible tomando en cuenta que tenía las facciones cubiertas desde la nariz hacia abajo por el cuello de una raída y desteñida chaqueta negra. Sus ojos, el único punto visible, revelaban un destello temible, desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento de consideración.

Escrutaba minuciosamente el área alumbrada escasamente por un solitario farol. La calle estaba desierta y el sonido del exterior era inexistente. La noche era el cobijo perfecto para cualquiera con los mismos planes.

—Las nueve en punto –susurró Suigetsu, desde el asiento del conductor de aquel auto aparcado a espaldas del edificio.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, sobre el lugar del copiloto. Karin permanecía en el asiento de atrás y su rostro reflejaba una mueca de incertidumbre y aprensión. Junto a ella y con un ademán de desinterés absoluto, se encontraba Juugo; un tipejo de casi dieciocho años, desgarbada cabellera rojizo-naranja y musculatura digna de un jugador de rugby.

—¿Estás seguro?...es el comienzo de algo…grande…—Suigetsu se dirigió a Sasuke, pero sin establecer contacto visual. La mirada de éste siempre le daba el mismo escalofrío de alguien que ve su propia tumba—Ejem…es un inicio, al fin y al cabo.

—Ya lo sé –la voz de Sasuke se oía pesada. Infranqueable. Expresó una seña hacia sus compañeros—Vámonos.

Bajó del vehículo, al igual que Suigetsu y Juugo. Karin se pasó al asiento del conductor, y se dirigió a Sasuke, murmurando algo que él no escuchó, y que no le importó ignorar.

Estaba seguro de algo, y eso era que todos los actos tenían consecuencias. Conocía las leyes de la lógica y cómo éstas afectaban en el transcurso de la vida…por ejemplo su propia vida.

Recordó remotamente aquel año en que Itachi había salido antes de la universidad y fue condecorado como el alumno más brillante de su generación. E inmediatamente Sasuke se había convertido en el chico invisible de la familia.

No importaba que tanto hubiese logrado, bueno o malo; para todo era Itachi. Itachi aquí y allá. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.

Siempre.

¿Pero siempre había redención, no?

No.

No iba conformarse con una vida insignificante como la de Naruto o algún otro de sus compañeros, ahora simples conocidos, según él. La vida del mediocre era un insulto, un escupitajo en la cara. No era digno. No para Sasuke Uchiha.

Y vivir a la sombra de su hermano mayor, tampoco.

Sasuke no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Podía hacer grandes cosas, lo sabía.

Y de un modo u otro, lo probaría. Ya no importaba cómo.

Al abrigo de las amorfas sombras proyectadas por el callejón, echó un último vistazo al interior de aquel pequeño negocio de autoservicio, solo y silencioso, como debía suponerse de cualquier tienda cerca de las afueras de Konoha.

Se ajustó la gorra, negra al igual que el resto de la ropa y que ocultaba su particular corte de cabello.

No. No sería un mediocre. Podía lograr grandes cosas.

Su mano rozó el mango del arma, dentro del bolsillo. El dedo índice se enganchó superficialmente al gatillo. Él iba al frente, Suigetsu a su derecha y Juugo a la izquierda.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta.

_Grandes cosas._

Y desenfundó el arma.

----0----

—¡Maldita sea si lo que dices es cierto! –la voz agria de Shisui resonó en el área de la barra. El tono se escuchaba aguardentoso, como comenzaba a percibirse tras la barrera inicial de tres cervezas—¡Y maldita sea si no me importase!

A su costado derecho, sentado en el banquillo con ademán desenfadado y un semblante serio y preocupado, estaba Itachi. Sostenía un tarro medio vacío, apoyando el codo casi con desgano sobre la barra.

—Hmp… si te lo dije no es para que armases un maldito escándalo –gruñó.

Dio un sorbo al tarro, sintiendo el agrio y helado sabor de la cerveza de barril. El segundo tarro hasta ahora.

—¡¿Te has vuelto jodidamente loco?! –Shisui le acribilló con una seña de desconcierto aparente.

Itachi no contestó. Aquella pregunta proveniente de su primo era tan obvia como las ojeras de su rostro.

—¡Es la novia de tu hermano! –exhaló Shisui. No alzó la voz, pero a Itachi le pareció que le había gritado en el tímpano—¡¿En qué carajos estás pensando?!

Nuevamente la respuesta quedó sólo en la mente de Itachi y no salió de allí. Había vivido con el mismo dilema desde hacía más de tres meses, primero sintiendo e interpretando como un interés meramente sexual su fijación por Sakura, un simple _affaire,_ y nada más allá. Y las semanas, días y horas le refutaron lo equivocado que estaba.

Sus atenciones, sus gestos, su…todo. Todo incrementándose como el peso de una avalancha y él comenzaba a pensar en ella de otra manera, en algo más que en la perversa y rara idea que le llevó a masturbarse aquella noche en la ducha.

Algo más…intenso.

—No me importa.

—Claro, eso es lo que dices siempre –Shisui se acabó el poco restante de su bebida de un solo trago—¡Hay mil mujeres más! ¡¿Por qué precisamente quieres acostarte con ella?!

—Yo no la quiero para eso específicamente, pedazo de idiota. Ella…

—Es la pareja de Sasuke y por casi dos años –completó Shisui—Y sólo tiene dieciséis, ¡Es sólo una niña! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?!

Itachi podría haberlo golpeado. No quiso hacerlo, había demasiado material incuestionable.

—Diecisiete –exhaló ensimismado. Pidió otro tarro—Cumplirá los diecisiete el domingo.

Shisui apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Su semblante seguía inquieto.

—Pero ella _es _de Sasuke –dijo casi deletreando el pronombre.

—No es una propiedad, es un ser humano –Itachi bajó la cara, mirando distraídamente hacia el interior del tarro—Además, a Sasuke ni le importa.

Shisui suspiró con hastío, sintiéndose como quien dialoga con la persona más necia del mundo.

—Hmmm…pues sí –convino al fin—Se nota que el "cariñoso" de tu hermano la trata como algo que se sacó de la nariz, pero ése no es tu asunto.

Ya rondaban cerca de las doce, pero era viernes y había logrado salir una hora más temprano. Por variación y contando que Obito se les había pegado como una lapa, no terminaron yendo al "Ichiraku´s" sino a una taberna colindante con la carretera principal de Konoha hacia Suna; era un tugurio conocido como "La Nube Roja". Por lo menos estaba lo suficiente lleno como para considerar tomarse unos cuantos tragos sin el riesgo de ser detenidos en una redada durante la inspección de salubridad.

Aunque el "Ichiraku´s" podía considerarse como un bar extra lujoso a comparación del decadente inmueble de "La Nube Roja". Había un tornamesa que aun tocaba uno que otro disco (si es que no lo botaba el condenado y enmohecido artefacto) y un intento de mini-bar. Seis desvencijadas mesas y una raspada mesa de billar llenaban el resto del espacio.

La cuestión de haber venido radicaba en los insistentes comentarios de Obito –a quien hacía quince minutos que no veían, en una repentina salida al sanitario, según él- y Shisui había apoyado la moción sólo si Itachi les acompañaba; necesitaban un conductor designado.

E Itachi no se negó, suficiente lío tenía ahora con vigilar al bocazas de Shisui como para arriesgarse a que éste propagara la valiosísima información con cuanto ser vivo se le pusiera en frente. Si Sasuke o peor aún, su propio padre llegase a enterarse de algo así, lo mejor sería estar bien muerto y enterrado.

Una vez que Obito se había largado a quien sabe dónde casi en cuanto llegaron, Shisui abordó aquel tema convertido en tabú durante los días anteriores. Itachi no lo negó, era una estupidez hacerlo y ya no tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años. Era un hombre hecho y derecho y debía afrontar las cosas como tal.

"Fijación", se había dicho al principio, pero tampoco fue eso. Se percató, aquel domingo y la última vez que le había visto, de sus tenues sonrojos.

Un gesto evocador. Adorable.

Y el último detalle, aquella caja de dangos. Más allá del regalo en sí, la intensión era lo que sobresalía. Una gran parte de él –probablemente el "automático"- ya había aceptado y digerido la realidad; estaba enamorado.

Palabra estúpida y sin sentido, pero así era.

Y el otro lado; el consciente e irrefutable, argumentaba y negaba la situación, expresado ahora con las palabras de su propio primo.

Itachi no podía ni quería darle vueltas al asunto. Ya no era un niño, había tomado muchas decisiones importantes en la vida y no por simples genes estaba al frente de la empresa. Debía afrontar la realidad, abrir el forúnculo, intentar vivir con el saludable pus…o intentar simplemente reventarlo.

—No dejo de pensar en ella –murmuró casi para sí mismo.—Me gusta.

Shisui notó que hasta parecía que sonreía. Itachi casi nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando salía con Hana Inuzuka. Así mismo como articular más de tres palabras en una sola oración.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo…De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí –dijo resignadamente Shisui. Se giró sobre su hombro, notando a un joven un año mayor que él, cabello negro encrespado y gafas de lentillas color naranja. Sonrió concienzudamente sin que éste o Itachi lo notasen—Ya era hora, ahí viene el cabeza hueca de Obito, vámonos. Que él pague la cuenta.

----0----

La mañana del domingo transcurría como todas en Konoha, con la única diferencia de que el negocio de "Florerías Yamanaka" había cerrado sus puertas al público por única ocasión en esa mañana en particular.

La razón podía percibirse en el apenas audible barullo armado en el primer piso del edificio; en la sala del domicilio Yamanaka, específicamente.

—Ne, esto no lo puedo creer, ´ttebayó –Naruto apoyó los codos en la mesa. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una curiosa mueca de berrinche—¡¿Cómo es posible que el teme no vaya a venir?!

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras desviaba su atención de la certera incriminación de Naruto, removiendo ruidosamente los hielos de su vaso de limonada.

—Pues yo a eso lo llamo una completa falta de sensibilidad y cortesía. ¡Qué impropio! – correspondió Ino—Si Sai me hiciera eso en _mi_ cumpleaños, lo mandaría de un puntapié directo a la luna.

Un muchacho tan pálido como la cera de una vela, estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Yo nunca haría eso –respondió el aludido Sai, con una voz escueta y una sonrisa plana.

—¡Nah, si viera al teme...! –Naruto se levantó, poniendo un pie en la silla y esbozando una burda imitación de pose heroica—¡Lo agarraría del pescuezo y le patearía las…!

—Na…Naruto-kun…—Hinata lo haló suavemente de la manga de la camisa, en silencioso ademán de que se sentase.

—No hay problema, en serio –interrumpió Sakura—Sasuke-kun tenía que ayudar en unas cosas por la mañana, pero pasaría por mi en la tarde. Planeó llevarme a cenar.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo al tímido gesto de Hinata-chan. Nadie habló por fracción de segundo.

La joven de cabello rosa se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. Por cotidiana y casi predecible que había sonado la respuesta, ésta vez era algo más que la "verdad" a medias.

Esta vez, estaba en lo cierto, completa e irrevocablemente. El día anterior, después de haber llegado tarde a causa de Naruto y sus "emergencias extra-importantes", (solía llamarle así a los incidentes como perder las llaves de su casa, dejar el teléfono olvidado en algún lugar, o niñerías similares). Regresó a casa, encontrándose con una pequeña colección de mensajes sin responder en la bandeja de entrada de su celular.

No eran más que tres, pero teniendo en cuenta el peculiar remitente, eran demasiados. Todos tenían el expedido proveniente del teléfono de Sasuke.

Apenas y marcó el dígito cuando se atravesó el indicativo de llamada. Era él, y no había nada extraordinario ni en su tono de voz ni es sus monosilábicas expresiones, ni siquiera notó un altibajo al mencionarle su propuesta para la noche de hoy. Típico.

Y el día de hoy, la única llamada que recibió fue por parte de Naruto, y desde el otro lado de la puerta de su casa.

Sakura bajó escuchando el escándalo armado por su compañero. Las palabras "fiesta sorpresa" se le leían tan claramente en la cara a Naruto que parecía que tenía un anuncio fosforescente. Aun así, Sakura trató de fingir cierta confusión al llegar a casa de Ino.

Siendo domingo y vacaciones tal vez se hubiese podido improvisar algo más, pero tras los últimos altibajos económicos por parte de Naruto, la temporada de ventas excesivas para la familia Yamanaka y los estados de ánimo de Sakura, la "comida entre amigos" parecía la opción más adecuada. Unas cuantas botellas de soda, una barbacoa casera para doce personas (eran siete en total, pero teniendo en cuenta el estómago sin fondo de Chouji Akimishi, condiscípulo de Ino y Shikamaru, parecía haber sido poco), un poco de música y un pastel sencillo, del clásico "hecho en casa" fue más que suficiente.

Hinata e Ino habían pasado un tercio de la mañana en hacerlo, aunque Ino gastó más tiempo amenazando a Naruto con hacerle ver estrellas si acaso encontraba una sola huella de sus "impropios" dedos en el betún.

—De todas maneras, es una completa descortesía. Por lo menos podría haber venido aunque sea a hacer acto de presencia.... —dijo Ino, pasando la mano sobre la perilla del radio, en busca de alguna estación. Pasó dos de música instrumental, y se detuvo en una señal difusa; la voz del noticiero de las tres de la tarde sonaba borrosamente, entre ondas de interferencia.

"...y tras éste primer robo del mes, "Taro´s Autoservicio" cerrará sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso. El empleado de la tienda, quien terminó con una lesión en la pierna debido a un disparo intencional, declara no haber visto las señas de los atacantes y éstos no dejaron rastro alguno. El botín se dedujo a los dos mil cuatrocientos ryo contenidos en la caja. El ministerio público de Konoha afirma que..."

—_Bleeh_, me aburren las noticias —Ino fingió la mueca de un bostezo. El ruido de la interferencia cesó, junto con la transmisión. Movió la perilla y la distorsión del sonido se enfocó en las notas del estribillo y la segunda estrofa del baladesco éxito "_Long Kiss Goodbye"_—Eso esta mejor.

----0----

_¿Habré llegado demasiado temprano? _Se preguntó Sakura por casi doceava vez.

La reunión son sus amigos –aquel "club de fracasados", como solía llamarles Sasuke- había salido bastante bien como podía esperarse. Tras el último comentario de Ino y un par de insultos de Naruto hacia el "teme", nadie más había vuelto a mencionarle. Eso había sido un tanto mejor para ella. Sabía que sus amigos aun lo consideraban como parte del grupo, a pesar de su giro de ciento ochenta grados de personalidad; y el que Sasuke se expresara así de ellos era otra cosa.

Llegó a su casa después de las séis y según ella demasiado tarde. Cosas de chicas, al fin y al cabo. Pudo arreglárselas para tomar un baño rápido, descolgar y ceñirse el vestido que había comprado con tanta anticipación (y el que Ino le haya acompañado a elegirlo y tener la oportunidad de notar su leve atisbo de envidia, lo hacía algo más que excepcional), cepillarse el cabello y tratar de arreglarlo de un modo un poco más formal, algo que distaba de ponerse la típica cinta detrás del flequillo. Y tras unos cuantos minutos de sufrimiento narcisista ocasionado por la bendita plancha para pelo, logro estar lista justo antes de las siete.

Lo que les había a dicho había sido la única y necesaria verdad.

Sí, Sasuke sí la había invitado a cenar, y sí, sí había dicho que pasaría por ella a su casa. Lo que no contaba fue con la repentina llamada, la cual no escuchó debido al barullo en casa de Ino. La llamada se repitió, convirtiéndose en mensaje de texto. Dos simples palabras que modificaron un poco su itinerario. "Espérame allá".

No lo dijo a nadie, al igual que no mencionó nada de aquella caja de dangos que había comprado en la semana. Naruto no lo recordó y ella no veía necesario comentar asuntos así. Eso era algo meramente personal, no sabía por qué, _sólo lo sabía_.

Salió de su casa con veinte minutos de ventaja, que a ella le parecieron más bien segundos. Nuevamente, un vil instante efímero para cualquier chica. Llegó a las siete menos quince a aquella pequeña cafetería, a sólo tres calles del Konoha Gauken. El lugar solía llenarse precisamente de estudiantes, durante el período de clases, claro. Ahora estaba medianamente concurrido mas que nada por parejas y algún que otro grupo de tres o cuatro personas.  
Pidió un vaso de agua mientras le esperaba. El calor había bajado y el ambiente del aire acondicionado ayudaban un poco más. Sacó el espejo de bolsillo del interior de su bolso de mano. Todo en orden.

¿Y dónde estaba él?

Llevaba un discreto reloj de pulsera con cintillas rojas. Lo miró, sólo por curiosidad.

Las siete con quince minutos.

_¿Qué?,_ pensó ligeramente molesta. _Tal vez el maldito reloj se adelantó. ¿Y si son las séis y no las siete?...rayos…¿habré hecho el ridículo?_

Entonces sacó su teléfono. Siempre traía el reloj con una puntualidad exacta, al igual que el indicador del móvil.

Las siete con dieciséis minutos.

_Quizás se le hizo tarde._

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, como si lo retara. Terminó el vaso de agua y notó que las luces del establecimiento comenzaban a encenderse.

Las siete veinte.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó. Sería un sí o un no, pero sería una respuesta al fin y al cabo. La llamada estaba en proceso, y se cortó. No, no había ningún daño en la línea. De haberlo, ni siquiera se hubiese enlazado la llamada.

Volvió a hacer otro intento. Marcando…marcando…y colgado.

Suspiró, apretando fuertemente una servilleta entre los nudillos de su mano derecha. La tercera es la vencida, rezaba el viejo refrán. Llamada en proceso…y un intempestivo "cortón".

Volvió a relegar el artefacto sobre la mesa. Y timbró.

No era una llamada, era un mensaje. Un estúpido, indiferente y seco mensaje de texto.

"No podré ir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después".

_¿Eso es todo?...¿Todo lo que se te ocurre?_

Cosas que hacer, demasiado ocupado, asuntos pendientes. Todo.

_Ni siquiera lo recordó…_

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y exhaló como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento.

Pidió la cuenta, sonriendo sólo por cortesía. La servilleta entre su mano estaba hecha trizas, al igual que ella.

_No lo recordó…_

----0----

—Vaya…¿así que el hijo pródigo no llegó a dormir tampoco anoche, eh? –Shisui ladeó la cabeza, hacia el copiloto.

—Hmp. –asintió Itachi. Miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular, desde la ventanilla—Por mí que viva como le venga en gana. Si quiere buscarse problemas con la familia, que lo haga, me importa un bledo.

—Es la edad –espetó Shisui, llevando una mano al volante y la otra cómodamente apoyada en el vértice de la ventanilla—Recuerda cómo éramos cuando teníamos diecisiete. También nos metíamos en problemas.

_Si, pero no teníamos que codearnos con la escoria de Konoha, _dijo Itachi interiormente.

Iban sobre la avenida contigua a la principal, rumbo a la casa de Itachi después de pasar medio dia en la oficina tratando de averiguar las increíbles maniobras de Obito por emular a David Copperfield y hacer su gran acto de desaparición de los saldos residuales de _Uchiha Ad Worx_. Y el muy pérfido parecía ingeniárselas para ocultar las malditas cuentas. No encontraron nada de nada.

—Detente –la voz de Itachi Uchiha sonó más imperativa que de costumbre.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos, displicentes sobre la muchedumbre de las calles, adquirieron un brillo de interés, situados en una solitaria sombra, caminando sobre la acera, casi tan pegada a la pared que parecía que quería desaparecer entre la textura de ésta

—Detente ahora.

Y Shisui frenó el auto en plena avenida y luz verde, llevándose unas cuantas "muestras de afecto" de algunos conductores.

—¿Estás loco o qué? –Shisui le habló al aire. En cuanto se dirigió a su primo Itachi, éste ya se había bajado del auto, dejando la puerta cortésmente abierta y desapareciendo entre el gentío, andando como alma que lleva el diablo.—¡Mierda!

----0----

Era ella, lo podía notar aun en medio de un océano de gente. Su cabello, suelto y acomodado con un par de pasadores en el fleco, el vestido de un suave tono rojo. Era ella, era...

—Sakura

La llamó. No alzó la voz, de hecho, apenas y se escuchó a él mismo. La joven andaba deprisa, como si la incercia y la gravedad no ejerciesen poder sobre su delagada silueta.

—¡Sakura-chan!

El segundo intento fue más prometedor. Logró adelantársele unos cuantos metros, y tras la mirada desconcertada de algunos transeúntes, pudo ingeniárselas para hacer el intento de detenerla sin que el acto en sí pareciese una melodramática escena de telenovela. Su mano rozó los delicados dedos de ella.

Sakura se había quedado inmóvil, así, simple y sencillamente quieta.

—Sakura-chan...—él se oía calmado, seco. Pero no desinteresado—¿Que...?

La mirada de la joven estaba fija en el pavimento. Unas cuantas hebras del fleco se deslizaron bajo el pasador y le cubrieron parte del rostro Itachi percibió un destello superfluo en sus ojos.

_¿Acaso estaba...?_

—Ah...—Levantó la cara, casi obligádamente. Fingió emular una especie de sonrisa, pero ésta sólo se veía como una plana linea sobre sus labios—Hola...Itachi-kun...

El brillo se intensificó, acentuando el verde de las pupilas.

_Estaba llorando...o está tratando de aparentar que no lo hacía._

—¿Que ocurre? —Seguía sonando tranquilo, a pesar de que muy en el fondo tenía un intempesitvo impulso por ir y romperle la cara al bastardo de Sasuke. No se tenía que ser precisamente un genio como para saber la causa de tan particular reacción.

La respuesta se había congelado en la garganta de Sakura. Su puño se cerraba con fuerza, tanto que sentía sus uñas débilmente aferrarse sobre su palma. Abrió la boca, pero no expresó nada. El suelo bajo sus pies parecía tambalear, al igual que todo su mundo. Dio un paso, inseguro y tembloroso. ¿A dónde ir? ¿A dónde correr? Solamente atinó a acercárse menos de diez centímetros. Quería gritar, llorar...desaparecer.

No lo hizo

Sus manos se aferraron a aquella espalda y hundió el rostro en el hueco confortable de su cuello. Le sujetó con fuerza, en un mudo consuelo del que sabía que nunca le recriminaría.

Los puños seguían apretados y ahogó un gemido. No lloró. No había porqué hacerlo; se sentía humillada, burlada, destrozada...y enojada.

E Itachi lo sintió, a pesar del ligero temblor de ella. Correspondió inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta a aquel clamor de seguridad, rodeándole con sus brazos. Un gesto meramente espontáneo. Automático.

Natural.

El instante precedido a la futura tormenta quedó sosegado.

La gente seguía yendo y viniendo; cada quien su vida y sus problemas. No importaba, para Itachi el tiempo se había detenido. Hubo una calma tan larga que parecía una eternidad; un momento de tranquilidad en medio de una de las más ruidosas calles de Konoha, un intervalo de completo y confortador silencio por y para ambos.

La sentía aferrarse a él. Su respiración pausada, el pulso y latidos. Todo, en un suave y dulce rumor. Podría haberse quedado así con ella para siempre. Quería intentarlo y no importaban las consecuencias.

Los nervios que sentía últimamente al verla se habían transformado en una mezcla entre interés, necesidad y afecto. Algo mucho más allá de una simple estima, como lo había discutido más de una vez aquella noche en "La Nube Roja".

Pero…¿Y Sakura?

Ella alzó un poco el rostro. Las mejillas se le advertían levemente enrojecidas, debido a la silenciosa y obligada contención de su coraje. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no dejó brotar ni una sola lágrima. Itachi notó un sutil brillo en sus labios; un tono rosa apenas y perceptible, igual que el suave sombreado de sus párpados.

—¿Mejor? –Inquirió cortando aquella contemplación que presintió que podría ser incómoda para ella.

Sakura no separó su vista de él. sonrió, esta vez con toda sinceridad. Asintió con esa misma expresión, sin decir nada, sin dejar que palabra alguna interrumpiera su personal reflexión.

Las luces de las farolas que decoraban las calles estaban ya encendidas desde hacía rato y el cielo revelaba una noche recién llegada. Itachi miró de reojo su propio reloj.

—Apenas son las ocho –murmuró sin ninguna emoción aparente. Sakura captó una media sonrisa—¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Fue entonces cuando ella rompió el contacto visual. Involuntariamente.

—Yo…—ella simplemente consiguió pasarse una mano por el cabello, apartándose un estorboso mechón de pelo. Volvió a dirigirse a él—…sólo quisiera ir a mi casa. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy y…

—Esta bien –respondió Itachi, ahorrándole el doloroso resto del relato. Aquella media sonrisa no había desaparecido—. Te llevo.

Antes de que Sakura tuviese tiempo de volver a acomodarse el bolso de mano, los nudosos dedos de él le sujetaron la mano. Su reacción no fue de sorpresa; únicamente alcanzó a dejarse asir, simple y sencillamente.

Caminaron tres calles más desde donde estaban, bajo la brisa de la noche, en un inaprensible silencio. Hablando sin hablar.

Sakura sintió la calidez de su mano, la tranquilidad de aquel tacto, muy diferente al de su hermano menor. Sus dedos no le oprimían con el desdén y ofuscación recelosa típicas de Sasuke. No había un gesto obligado.

—Llegamos –exhaló él.

Las escasas luces frente al domicilio Haruno emitían una sombra mortecina que acentuaba el negro del cabello de Itachi. El brillo del solitario farol bajo el cual estaban proyectaba un extraño fulgor en su mirada.

Sakura percibió una recurrente necesidad de decir algo ¿Que, exactamente? No estaba segura, la idea le daba mil vueltas en la mente desde hacía días. No podía hablar de ello con Ino y ni siquiera mencionárselo por error a Naruto; a nadie.

Necesitaba decirlo, explayarlo de un modo u otro, no importaba si sonaba como una chiquilla tonta al decirle que...

—Lo olvidaba....—la voz de Itachi sonó con eco, interrumpiendo el momento, como si estuviese a kilómetros—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan

Sintió de nuevo aquella familiar falta de aire. Una intensidad ligeramente asfixiante que le hizo espirar imperceptiblemente

—Gracias –susurró Sakura.

Y él no respondió.

_Itachi..._

La frase se desvaneció en un suave suspiro mientras que se perdía en los marcados ángulos y curvas del rostro de Itachi; estudiándolos a detalle, asemejando inconscientemente las similitudes entre éste y Sasuke.

No. Ninguna más allá de las duras facciones. No era igual, ni el brillo de sus ojos, ni el aire que proyectaba la casi lánguida mirada de él.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y se encogió lentamente. Se sentía mareada, dudosa de algo que llevaba semanas anhelando sin ser cabal. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez apretaba más las manos de Itachi, presa del debate por el autocontrol que estaba desarrollándose en su interior.

Rendirse, ceder…vivir. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

La pauta se prolongó menos de lo que Itachi hubiera querido. Dio un paso hacia ella, corto y firme. Menos de diez centímetros les separaban, su mano no había dejado de sujetarla. Tomó la otra, parsimoniosamente, como si se tratase de un delicado pétalo. El mundo, el entorno más allá de ellos, parecía haberse desvanecido.

Sólo el fuerte latido de su corazón resonaba en aquel refugio irreal. Itachi nunca antes había experimentado aquel violento sentimiento que lo sobrecogía y sometía. El abismo solitario en que se había convertido su vida era demasiado frío como para entender aquel deseo palpitante, recién descubierto y que aún no lograba entender ni controlar.

Sakura sintió que la cercanía de su cuerpo la hacía estremecer. Lentamente, Itachi inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, dándole tiempo a apartarse si lo deseaba. Sakura no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose entre su suave aroma y el infranqueable contacto de sus manos.

Itachi acercó el borde de sus labios, presionándolos suavemente con los de ella y percibiendo el difuso sabor de su labial.

No había una imposición opresiva, tan sólo una tranquilizadora caricia. Soltó sus manos, deslizando las suyas por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, estremeciéndose al sentirla tan cerca.

Su cuerpo, frágil y vulnerable, sus latidos. Su esencia…

_Finalmente...cerca._

Sakura recorrió con sus manos los antebrazos de él, dejándolos al final alrededor de su cuello. Sus bocas se unieron y estrecharon el beso haciéndolo más largo, más intenso, más húmedo.

Un momento efímero, sutil...¿placentero?

Sakura abrió los ojos.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los hombros de Itachi. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y las rodillas le temblaban. Confusa y asustada, se separó del cálido agarre del Uchiha. La preocupación se leía sobre las comisuras de sus labios y su desconcertada mirada.

_¿Que había pasado?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ya se, ya se...me van a matar por este tipo de final (Pao chan, la autora, se prepara colocándose una armadura a prueba de tomatazos) jeje, descuiden es por si bien (y por el bien de la historia, claro)**_

_**...Este fue el primer paso de algo...¿pero será el definitivo? ¿qué ocurrirá ahora entre Itachi y Sakura? ¿Sasuke habrá salido bien librado del asalto?**_

_**¿La autora será aporreada por los fans y no vivirá para contarlo?...ok ok...son muchas interrogantes, ya lo sé.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen, seguirá habiendo dos capitulos por semana (siempre y cuando tenga mi dotación de cigarrillos, carne seca y redbull xDD).**_

_**Los dejo, mis queridos lectores. Recuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz (cita de otra autora)...y espero llenar sus espectativas en cuanto a la trama. si no, díganmelo con toda franqueza, para eso son los reviews. **_

_**Sayonaraaa.**_


	6. En el corazón no se manda

_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta._

_**Resumen de los capitulos anteriores:  
**Finalmente el primer beso entre Itachi y Sakura...¿Cómo lo habrá tomado ella? ¿Realmente esta dispuesta a olvidarse del patán de Sasuke, quien la dejó plantada el dia de su cumpleaños?...  
Sasuke definitivamente se acaba de meter en un gran lío con el hecho de haber asaltado aquel autoservicio, ¿Qué ocurrirá al respecto? ¿Saldrá bien librado? ¿Se habrá acordado de que olvidó el cumpleaños de Sakura?_

_**Adelante y a leer, y recuerden, el review es la forma de expresarse del lector, se agradecen todo tipo de éstas.**_

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Capítulo Sexto**

**"En el corazón no se manda"**

—Itachi…–su voz sonaba como pendiente de un hilo.

Estaba aun lo suficientemente cerca, sin embargo parecía que apenas y le había escuchado.

Él había movido un poco sus manos, bajándolas paulatinamente de vuelta a las de la joven. Sintió el pulso de Sakura, intranquilo y trémulo. Las yemas de sus dedos temblaban y el tacto era casi gélido; un mero síntoma de desasosiego.

Entonces la realidad, la devastadora realidad le había caído encima, como un bloque de concreto.

Se había atrevido, había lanzado los dados…la maldita moneda al aire y al azar. Y esto era lo que había caído. No cara ni cruz; sino _esto_.

_Estúpido. Estúpido…estúpido._

No tenía caso ya. Una parte enorme –si no es que toda-de su subconsciente había tomado la iniciativa y antes de eso, estaba consciente de lo que significaba "arrojarse al vacío". Shisui se lo había dicho, ebrio y ahogado como una cuba, pero se lo dijo. E inclusive él mismo estuvo analizando con escrupulosa precisión los "pros" y "contras" de aquel estúpido arrebato.

Ya no importaba, estaba en el pasado; y el pasado sólo se puede conjugar de una forma y es como tal…pasado.

Había sido necesario. Seguir callando todo de seguro le hubiese llevado a la locura extrema o a una cataclísmica depresión.

Sakura era la pareja de su hermano, no por una semana ni un mes, sino año y medio. Siempre había representado lo prohibido y lo ilógico…Itachi lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero en el corazón no se manda.

Sakura estaba ahí, con una inquieta y abstraída seña en su rostro, mientras que él sólo se limitaba a contemplarle con silencioso ademán. Estaba tan contrariado como ella, no podía ocultarlo, a pesar de que su semblante seguía viéndose serio.

—¿…Por..qué…Itachi?

Estaba frente a él, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Pero el tacto y sentido de aquella pregunta le dio la apariencia de tenerla detrás de una barrera infranqueable.

Bajó un poco la mirada, sólo por una fracción de segundo. No estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta, estaba intentando argumentarla. Volvió a sostener contacto visual.

Seguro.

—¿Aun no te das cuenta? –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

La pregunta con que Itachi respondió a la suya, fue totalmente clara y concisa. Sus manos le sujetaron un poco más fuerte, al principio.

_Itachi…todo este tiempo…tú…_

Le soltó, simple y llanamente.

—Sakura…

El viento seguía fresco y tranquilo, pero a ella le parecía una brisa estremecedora. Sus ideas iban y venían en un remolino que sólo llevaban un nombre impostado en su invisible corriente.

Sasuke.

_Sasuke…¿Realmente lo amo?_

—Yo…–Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza, rehuyéndole. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. El sabor de sus labios seguía impreso en su boca.

Itachi alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Sakura-chan

_Sasuke…y yo…¿aun hay algo?_

—No…–musitó Sakura. El temblor había llegado a su boca y sabía que no era por miedo.—…no puedo…

Calló y apartó su rostro. El portón de la casa, frente a ellos se entreabrió, dejando ver el breve atisbo de las luces del interior. Se oyó una voz. Sakura se dirigió a éste, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

La puerta se cerró chirriando sobre sus goznes, mientras él se quedaba allí. Simplemente allí, con la mano aun extendida.

Viéndole desaparecer de su vista...como si quisiera desaparecer también de su vida.

----0----

—¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó ella en la oscuridad.—Aun es demasiado temprano.

Él consultó su reloj.

—Hmp…si.

El cigarrillo de Sasuke parpadeaba a intervalos en la escasa oscuridad, como el ojo de un demonio inquieto. Miró a Karin, pensativamente. No le había dejado acostarse con él hasta el día anterior, una vez y se hubiesen desocupado de "aquel" asunto y después de haber puesto las cosas en claro con Juugo y Suigetsu referente a la parte correspondiente del dinero. Pero ellos habían llegado antes y el arreglo no duró más de dos horas y tres rondas de cerveza barata.

Tenía planeado largarse y regresar a su casa antes de la media noche. No había prisa, era domingo por la noche y nada irrelevante ocurriría mañana ni en la semana, y para cuando se percató del tiempo, ya pasaban de la una de la mañana. Una vez se hubiesen largado aquellos dos bastardos, él y Karin habían tenido unas ardientes sesiones de besuqueo (lo que ella describía como "amor a la escocesa" y que Sasuke, con su inagotable capacidad para señalar precisamente lo vulgar, llamaba "joderse en seco").

Él había pensado hacerla esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero la carga desmoderada de adrenalina conseguida tras el asalto, seguía corriendo por sus venas. Sacarla de una vez por todas era una opción irrefutable, aun en una manera meramente instintiva como el sexo.

Karin no era su única amante, antes que ella hubo muchas más, y no era la única a quien conseguía manejar a su antojo. Las muchachas anteriores también habían sido marionetas inteligentes sin granos en la cara, con padres bien relacionados, tarjetas de crédito y que siempre terminaban trotando detrás de él con una jadeante lujuria. Si trotaban lo suficiente y gastaban bastante en el proceso, normalmente accedía a acostarse con ellas. Con frecuencia, Sasuke adoptaba una actitud casi desinteresada durante el acto, sin ayudar ni entorpecer el desarrollo, hasta que todo había terminado. Antes o de manera casi inadvertida, él llegaba sólo al clímax mientras veía el incidente como un episodio aislado, incrustado en su memoria y relegado a los veinte minutos.

Se había encontrado con Karin poco después de un allanamiento en los grupos de tercer semestre. Cuatro estudiantes, incluyendo al propio Sasuke Uchiha, habían sido detenidos por posesión ilegal de alcohol. Suigetsu y Sasuke fueron acusados de participación ilícita. Su padre se hizo cargo del asunto con discreta eficacia y le preguntó si sabía qué le ocurriría a su prestigio y al ejercicio de su profesión si un hijo suyo se veía implicado judicialmente en un asunto de bebidas adulteradas. Sasuke le respondió que dudaba que hubiese algo que pudiera causarle daño en esos aspectos, y Fugaku simplemente le redujo la mesada.

Y a él simplemente le había dejado de importar. Los siguientes meses fueron un poco mejor, se había dejado de murmurar e increparle por la sencilla razón de salir con Sakura Haruno. La chica era un verdadero fastidio, no tan fácil ni tan maleable. Pero el mundo y su maldita familia habían dejado de señalarlo con aquel increpante dedo inculpador.

Sólo ocultar apariencias, ¿Qué más daba? Todo el mundo lo hacía. Y si Sasuke se llegase a hartar de ella, la mandaría al demonio. Una chica más, al fin y al cabo…y lo mismo hacía con Karin cada vez que le venía en gana.

Sin embargo, sentía que aun debía "esperar" al rompimiento con la entrometida chica de cabello rosa. Un año ya era un anticipo y consuelo de "estabilidad" a la opinión del mundo, y dos significaban que el resto de su pasado estaría olvidado.

—Apenas son las seis de la mañana…—Karin ahogó un bostezo. Las sábanas le cubrían parcialmente—que importa si llegas después de las ocho. Nadie lo notará.

—Hmp.

Puede que tuviera razón. Llevaba las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo, pero al igual que el sábado por la noche (que más bien era domingo en la madrugada) había entrado por la puerta de servicio y nadie le había escuchado. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba y le picaba en la nuca como un molesto piquete de mosquito.

—¿Es por ella, verdad? —la joven simplemente emuló una careta de instancia. Un completo compendio de hipocresía descubierto por una sonrisa ladina—La pobre e indefensa Sakura —su voz sonaba empalagosa y cancina—...la verdad no sé que ves en la mojigata esa...

Acomodó el cuerpo entre las sábanas, acercándose hasta donde estaba Sasuke, con un ritmo lento y acompasado. Él ignoró por completo la insinuación impresa en aquella seña.

—…hay diferencias –dijo distante y frío.

Se levantó, abrochándose los pantalones y enfundándose la arrugada camisa que yacía en el suelo. El teléfono móvil descansaba en la silenciosa y polvosa duela, junto a sus gastados zapatos deportivos. Tomó el artefacto, encendiéndolo por primera vez desde el viernes.

Un registro sin importancia de dos llamadas provenientes del teléfono de Sakura, un mensaje de voz que no se tomó la mísera molestia de leerlo y un anuncio de su saldo próximo a agotarse. Lo borró todo inmediatamente.

—Quédate un rato más, Sasu-chan –las manos de Karin le sujetaron desde el costado. Ella apoyó su cuerpo desnudo sobre la espalda de Sasuke.—¿Cuál es la prisa?, ni que fuera su cumpleaños o su funeral o…

Cumpleaños. Ahí estaba la maldita molestia en su nuca.

_Cumpleaños…¡Mierda! ¡El maldito cumpleaños!_

No podía culparse, había tenido cosas más importantes en la cabeza estos últimos días. Pero aún así, no quería permitirse cierta herida a su orgullo personal.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca olvida nada, que las cosas carezcan de importancia y a veces las pase por alto, esa es otra historia.

_Si, cómo no…¡Maldita Sea!_

—Sasuke

—Tengo que irme.

Escuchó un gemido de frustración por parte de Karin.

—¿Te veré por la tarde?

—No –dijo cortante, sin siquiera mirarla.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo de regresarse por la cartera, sobre la desvencijada mesa junto a la puerta. La guardó en el bolsillo y salió.

----0----

_Que idiotez…_

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Sakura Haruno seguía en la cama. Las vacaciones eran una perfecta excusa para quedarse en cama hasta que su madre o el estómago le obligasen a ponerse en pie.

En un día cualquiera, como ayer, el pretexto perfecto era quedarse en su habitación y holgazanear, oír música, ver televisión o simplemente disfrutar de la lectura de alguna revista mientras estaba tendida en la cama.

Ahora no era igual. La noche le había parecido eterna, y las sábanas estaban casi en el suelo, resultado de pasarse de un lado a otro sobre el colchón en busca del consuelo del sueño; parecía que también el buen Morfeo se había rehusado a cooperar.

Sakura había llegado temprano, más temprano de lo que había acordado con su madre; no eran ni las diez de la noche para cuando ella ya estaba poniéndose el pijama. ¿Y la explicación de la cita? Fácil, habían ido por una soda y luego él tenía que irse temprano al recibir una llamada de improviso urgente, por parte de su casa.

_Sakura Haruno, la reina de la ficción_, pensó internamente, con más tristeza que con ironía.

Por lo menos sonó lo suficientemente convincente como para que su madre no indagara más, a excepción de la inocente pregunta acerca de si le había regalado algo en particular. Sakura suponía bien a lo que su madre se refería con "algo", e internamente sabía que era ilógico. Sasuke y ella llevaban casi dos años, pero aun eran demasiado jóvenes como para considerar la gran palabra: matrimonio.

No, el nunca le pediría eso ahora…y Sakura sentía cierta duda y temor tan sólo al pensarlo.

Ella no respondió nada. Su madre sólo argumentó, que aunque el "galán" tuviese prisa, por lo menos debió pasar a saludar. Lo dijo sólo porque le pareció escucharle, al despedirse de su hija.

_No era Sasuke_. Sakura lo pensó pero no lo dijo.

La cena fue corta y ella se fue temprano alegando que se sentía muy cansada, habló un poco referente a la reunión en casa de Ino y no dijo más.

Sus ojos no estaban adormilados y no tenía el sopor de siempre. Apagó la luz, dejando que la naturaleza y la hora hicieran lo suyo.

Nada.

_Qué idiotez…¿Por qué…?_

Y de nuevo volvía aquél momento. Ella, sólo ella, entre los fuertes brazos de Itachi, y el brillo de la escasa luz artificial reflejada en sus enigmáticos orbes.

El roce de sus labios. Una pausa en la que no había nada más, salvo ellos dos.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su lado derecho, por novena vez en menos de esta hora, topando su mirada con el portarretratos sobre el buró, mirando casi recelosa a un Sasuke con gélido intento de sonrisa, con el brazo derecho rodeando a una extremamente feliz Sakura.

¿Cuánto hacía ya de esa foto? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Seis?

_Pero Itachi…él…_

Quitó una de sus almohadas y se la echó sobre la cara. El sueño iba y venía, pero no lograba conciliarlo por completo. Siempre la conciencia volvía, junto con la imagen de su llano rostro, a centímetros del suyo.

Su lengua se pasó por sus labios, una vez más. El sabor seguía plasmado, fuerte e imborrable.

—Itachi…¿porqué tenía que…? –dijo para sí misma.

_¿Besarlo? _, respondió aquella molesta vocecilla en su mente. _¿Eres retardada? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con un diagrama?_

Ahogó un bufido. Genial, lo único que necesitaba tras una noche de insomnio era tener que lidiar con su "yo interno".

_Y ahora que lo recuerdas, no fue nada malo, ¿eh?_

—Cállate –apretó la almohada contra la oreja derecha, como si quisiera asfixiar toda idea entrante o saliente de su mente.

No había mucha fantasía en aquello. Notó que en ese instante su corazón había comenzado a latir más fuerte, y no era tan estúpida como para no anteponerse a lo que Itachi hubiese estado a punto de hacer después de ese corto "feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan".

¿Entonces ya sabía que iba a besarla? Bueno, tanto como saberlo no precisamente. Y en experiencias anteriores, era la primera vez de algo parecido. Sasuke fue conciso pero superficial. Por lo menos no podía considerar su primer beso como los de esas escenas cursis de las películas. Fue tan realista que apenas y lo sintió.

Pero Itachi…

—Me besó –dijo en un suspiro digno de una chiquilla de secundaria.

Una sonrisa se escondía bajo los pliegues de la almohada, sobre la cual hundía el rostro.

_Te besó…y te gustó…_

La sonrisa se amplió, casi inmediatamente a la par de un impulso por golpearse la cabeza con un mazo o algo que acallase a aquella voz…que terriblemente tenía razón.

_Te gustó, y eso es lo causante de todo. La caja de dangos, el nerviosismo al ir a visitarle al trabajo y que le huyas la mirada…¡Él te gusta!_

Apretó la otra almohada contra el pecho. Como hubiese querido hacerlo con él, en ése preciso momento.

_Y tú le dijiste que no…¡Bien hecho, Sakura Haruno!...y lo digo con sarcasmo._

—Es que...no lo sé …—se limitó a decirse a sí misma.

El "dilema Sasuke" rondaba su cabeza también. La ira era una mala consejera, y sabía que si la dejaba actuar, hubiera dejado que la cosa pasara y haber mandado a Sasuke directo al quinto infierno, si le daba la gana.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba insegura y una chica en ese estado, lo peor que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por sus impulsos tan altaneramente.

Pensar, eso era lo que necesitaba. Habían pasado muchas cosas y las necesitaba pensar obligatoriamente. No con Ino ni Naruto ni ningún otro intermediario. Éste era asunto de ella y sólo de ella. Sasuke no ayudaba ni importaba.

Tal vez sólo fue cuestión del momento.

_Te besó, y como Sasuke nunca lo había hecho._

No, no fue cuestión del momento. Lo sintió y lo corroboró.

_Itachi-kun…_

Con la misma sonrisa pacífica, logró conciliar el sueño por fin del todo, después de cuatro horas.

----0----

—Si…definitivamente creo que fue la idiotez más grande que pudiste haber hecho –Shisui alzó la mirada del monitor, desde su escritorio particular.—¿Qué no conoces detalles menos objetivos como un ramo de rosas o un par de sarcillos o artilugios así?

Su voz era pausada y discreta. Por lo menos lo más que se debía estando en el área de administración y contabilidad.

Frente a él, un desganado y aun más ojeroso Itachi miraba con aire ausente hacia el portalápices mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la imitación de caoba que componía el acabado del escritorio. El aura de éste, así como la postura que expresaba, eran las mismas que las que tendría un sospechoso sentado en el banquillo de los acusados.

—No iba a andarme con rodeos –se escuchaba totalmente molesto, aunque Shisui tomó ese tipo de respuesta y la modulación de su voz como una imposta de desconcierto.—¿Y de dónde carajos iba a sacar unas malditas flores?...fue casualidad encontrarla y…

—Pero no tenías que haber hecho semejante barbaridad –Uchiha Shisui sólo meneó la cabeza, mientras seguía tecleando pacientemente el remitente de las cuentas. Hizo una pausa y le miró, casi reprensoriamente —Las chicas son demasiado asustadizas…y ella es sólo una chiquilla de dieciséis años, no iba a …

—Diecisiete. –corrigió Itachi.

—Si, como sea –su primo volvió su atención y su vista a la pantalla—No puedes exigirles una respuesta concreta así como así. Recuerdo que con Hana te tomaste más de dos meses por lo menos para llegar siquiera a tomarle de las manos.

—Ella no es ni será como Hana.

—El método es el mismo. Una práctica entre ensayo y error, tácticas que se manejan lentamente porque ellas siempre quieren anteponerse a nuestros movimientos. Son listas, pero si fingimos que nosotros no lo sabemos, el juego se hace más interesante.

Mezquino, indagador y malditamente precavido, así era Shisui Uchiha. La única coincidencia con la rudeza del carácter impreso en el apellido Uchiha y el peculiar carácter de éste residía en su habilidad de anticiparse antes de la tormenta. No eran tácticas ni estrategias, pura y simple deducción, que en ocasiones le parecían a Itachi como el infantil truco de lanzar el zapato y esperar a que la caída de éste te presagiara el estado positivo o negativo de las circunstancias.

—Son tonterías.

Shisui se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Cómo quieras, pero si vas a ser directo, selo con alguien que tenga las mismas ventajas y desventajas que tú –dijo, inmerso en sus tareas y al mismo tiempo concentrado en su dubitativo primo y jefe. Éste tenía una ceja alzada en respuesta ante el último ataque. Shisui soltó una exhalación, y lo diría, tal y como era —Hum…busca una chica a tu nivel. Sakura no es ni será para ti. Es sólo una niña.

Golpe bajo y anticipado. Shisui simplemente dijo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—No es una niña.

—Pues será tu problema si te metes en líos, suficiente tenemos ya con estar a punto de perder la concesión de tres empresas extranjeras y que terminaras preso por perjurio no sería precisamente la mejor publicidad para el año fiscal. Y yo no pienso quedar de cómplice si… —los dedos de Shisui se habían estado deslizando hábilmente entre el tecleo monótono de "CTRL" "ENTER" y "F5" con una repetición digna de un contrapunto, y se detuvieron en seco. Refrescó la página de cuentas un par de veces. Tenía la boca levemente abierta—Mierda…

Itachi se levantó inmediatamente.

—¿Ahora qué?

Shisui no respondió. Le arrebató la carpeta de "saldos y cierres" de su mano. Giró la pantalla un poco hacia Itachi.

—El faltante se incrementó a mil hace una semana, ¿verdad? –inquirió Shisui. No esperó respuesta por parte de Itachi—Mira y dime que no estoy alucinando o viendo números de más.

Los escrutadores y serios ojos de Itachi leyeron la cifra, señalada con el cursor.

—Saldo trimestral…mil quinientos…—su voz bajó, aun más—Faltante Indicado…cero.

Su primo asintió con la cabeza.

—El faltante y quinientos de más –susurró—…y que aparecieron exactamente de la nada.

—Imposible. Ayer registramos todo y el hueco seguía igual.

Moviéndose un poco a la izquierda del ordenador, Shisui se acercó al teléfono, levantando la bocina.

—Y yo lo he estado monitoreando desde que llegué –dijo cortante mientras entraba la llamada. Se dirigió al operador en línea—…sí, el registro del último depósito, por favor.

Itachi se quedó allí, mirando la contrariada expresión de Shisui. Tras unos cuantos "si" y "gracias" de cortesía, éste colgó.

—El registro está a un número anónimo. –respondió ante la atenta mirada de Itachi—Puedo conseguir que alguien lo investigue, si quieres.

La atención de Itachi había deparado en el quinto cubículo a la derecha. Obito se encontraba cómodamente sentado mientras, con un mondadientes trataba de deshacerse de un molesto residuo de goma de mascar que había caído sobre una de las teclas de su sumadora.

—No, déjalo –aseveró Itachi, levantándose con parsimonia—Creo saber de dónde vino el "extra"

----0----

—¿Sasuke? –Sakura contuvo levemente el aliento, al otro lado del umbral de su casa—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta le pareció una obligada muestra de curiosidad. No era así. A pesar de ser ya las cuatro de la tarde del lunes, seguía sintiéndose cansada, y después de abrir la puerta, comenzaba a percibir cierto enojo.

Sasuke Uchiha, su "adorado Sasuke Uchiha", le devolvía la mirada con un aspecto más que impasible, casi desinteresado. Una piedra podría haberse visto más expresiva que él.

—Supuse que estarías en casa –dijo con la misma actitud de alguien que ensaya un discurso mecánicamente. Se adelantó un poco, sin siquiera esperar la reacción de ella o el tan cotidiano "pasa por favor"— Estuve muy ocupado, enserio. Perdón.

No había sentimiento ni gesto ni siquiera una mirada suplicante. Nada. Lo que tenía Sakura enfrente no le parecía una persona ni mucho menos su pareja, era un maldito cubo de hielo y nada más. Un cubo de hielo con un desgarbado y descolorido par de rosas en una mano.

Y si se tomaba en serio el asunto de "cosa de pareja", debería ser recíproca, ¿no? La palabra significaba PAREJA, y Sakura accedió a que el juego se podía jugar de dos.

—Sasuke, no es la primera vez –dijo ella, empezando con la "primer estocada", igualando el tono de voz—Por lo menos pudiste avisarme antes de salir y quedarme haciendo el ridículo.

No elevó la modulación, aunque interiormente sintió que gritaba. Ojalá y lo hubiera hecho. A Sasuke aquella frase no le sorprendió. Regresó a su casa desde la mañana y tal y como había previsto no se encontró con ningún interrogante por parte de nadie, tomó una ducha y pasó el resto de la mañana anticipándose a los "posibles escenarios" con Sakura.

—Te dije que lo siento, y si no pude hablarte antes es porque no tenía tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué, Sasuke?

Su segundo asalto salió de improviso. Estaba molesta y herida, su voz estaba impregnada de todo ello. Y para fortuna de Sasuke, no lo pudo disimular. En una guerra, lo peor que se puede hacer es mostrar tus cartas al enemigo…tu debilidad.

—Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez –Sasuke no lo peguntó, lo sabía. Era la misma reprimenda y le hartaba. Pero no quería ser él quien quedase como el malo, si iba a haber un movimiento que inclinase la balanza y arrasara con todo, sería por ella. Sakura y no el importante Sasuke Uchiha. Propiedad ante todo—Lo siento, ¿Eso no cuenta?

Seguía con la mano extendida, esperando a que ella tomase las flores. Vio que las verdes pupilas se tornaban un poco vidriosas. Ella no se movía, contemplaba el escueto ramillete como si fuese un objeto de otro mundo. Sólo dos flores, supuestamente y según las torcidas leyes de la naturaleza, "eso" eran rosas, que puede que en algún muy, muy lejano tiempo debieron ser rojas y ahora parecían casi color vino tinto. Irónicamente tuvo la vaga pertinencia de que todo lo que aquel hombre tocaba se marchitaba, como aquellas pobres plantas. Y para colmo, baratas, cinco _ryo,_ solamente.

Y no lo supuso, lo leyó en el precio colgante en la maltrecha envoltura.

Por lo menos pudo haberlas comprado donde Ino…No, era mejor así, el anonimato es necesario a veces.

—Podrías dejarme entrar, siquiera.

Había bajado un poco la mano, pero la insinuación seguía presente. Si Sakura accedía podría permitirle hablarle y decirle cuanto quisiera, mientras no lo humillara, claro. Eso la calmaría y luego tal vez pudiese mostrarse bastante benévolo y permitirle una calmada sesión de sexo. Después podría marcharse tan tranquilo como siempre y que la vida gire como le venga en gana.

—No Sasuke

—¿Qué?

Eso no estaba en sus premeditaciones. Un punto a favor de ella, podría decirse. Pero él no se lo iba a permitir.

—Que no, Sasuke –su voz no le agradaba nada. Era seria, a pesar de que ya había notado las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

Sakura sintió que tiritaba por dentro. Lo había estado recapacitando la noche entera y por la mañana. Vendría a ser ya la tercera ¿o cuarta ocasión? Qué importaba el número, era el sentido y el mensaje lo que la traía casi de cabeza. Un simple "perdón" y sus escuetas excusas no compensaban el desastre que la había acometido interiormente.

Podría pasárselo por alto, si sólo fuese una segunda vez y no una rutina.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y el labio inferior le temblaba. Los hechos dolían, y ella no estaba hecha de piedra.

—Sakura-chan

Estaba más cerca de ella y sin embargo parecía ver el reflejo sin alma de sus ojos reflejado en los suyos. Sakura tenía aun una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la otra estaba inmóvil, tiesa, casi adherida a su costado.

Y el intento de contenerse se desplomó sobre sus pies. Había querido soportarlo más, sopesando las prioridades y argumentos que había estado meditando desde la noche anterior. Todo en cuanto al "dilema-Sasuke".

No pudo, simplemente no pudo.

Uno puede estirar una liga tanto cómo lo desee, hasta que ésta se tensara en su punto máximo y sucumbiera a la ruptura. Así había ocurrido con la resistencia sentimental de Sakura Haruno.

Rota, demacrada y marchita como aquellos remedos de flores.

—No. –era un murmullo apagado, un susurro débil y carente de imposición. Sintió recobrar la circulación y el tacto de sus manos, y la que sostenía sobre la puerta se limitó a recorrerse hasta su punto de origen.

No había fuerza, ni siquiera un atisbo de ira o enojo. Un mero reflejo condicionado. Sakura le oyó decir algo, más no pudo ni quiso hacer el esfuerzo de entender el mensaje. Cerró la puerta.

_Le_ cerró la puerta…en _su_ cara.

Y se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

No hubo intentos ni siquiera alguna frase de súplica. Sus pasos se alejaban.

Nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien dice el viejo refrán que "Hechos son amores y no buenas razones", y por lo visto a Sasuke no le bastaba con un simple (y marchito) ramo de rosas para compensar la terrible falta del día anterior. Sakura hizo lo correcto, a mi parecer...y no lo digo porque yo sea la autora de este drama novelesco, sino porque por fin mostró un poco de "amor propio". _**

**_Recordemos que por otro motivo tambien la pobre chica de cabellos rosas se encuentra ante el dilema de "dejar al patán de su novio para salir con SU hermano mayor"...jo, vaya caso digno de un "talk show"..._**

**_Dilemas, dilemas, dilemas...¿Qué irá a decidir Sakura?_**

**_No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, en su misma página y con su misma autora. _**

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y YA SABEN...ADELANTE CON CUANTO COMENTARIO QUIERAN HACERME, TODA CRÍTICA ES Y SERÁ SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDA._**

**_Nos leemos._**


	7. Konan

_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta._

_**RESUMEN DE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**  
Sasuke-teme intentó una escueta reconciliación con Sakura-chan...literalmente la palabra "intento" quedó como eso. Sakura, aun molesta por haberle dejado plantada el día de su compleaños, termina cerrándole la puerta en la cara, mientras que ella se debate interiormente acerca de sus sentimientos por éste e Itachi...  
Sin embargo...el Uchiha mayor no se dará por vencido y por otro lado ¿Qué se trae Obito con los saldos de la empresa?_

_Estimados (as) lectores, tómense la trama con calma...esto apenas comienza..._

_**Y recuerdem, el review es la forma de expresarse del lector, se agradecen todo tipo de éstas.**_

**

* * *

****ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Capítulo Séptimo**

**"Konan"**

Itachi le miraba con el seño delimitado en un sutil rictus de severidad. Obito estaba casi tieso sobre su silla.

—¿Qué sabes del remanente del trimestre anterior?

Obito tragó duramente. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué…qué es lo que necesita saber exactamente,..Itachi-sama?

—La cuenta y el retiro anterior –respondió estoicamente, aunque su voz era más bien paciente, como la que emplea alguien con un niño de lento aprendizaje—. Hubo una pérdida de mil ryo y tú lo sabías –no mostraba ningún encono contra Obito, pero su modulación de voz era un poco más fuerte—…y me preguntaba si podrías explicarme por qué no aparecía en la base de datos.

Una gotita de sudor corría por la frente de Obito, cerca del arillo de sus gafas. Sus dedos se paseaban nerviosamente sobre la cubierta de su block de contaduría.

—Pues…nunca hubo una pérdida.—repuso encogiéndose de hombros.—Si la hubiera ocurrido, le hubiera informado inmediatamente, Itachi-sama.

Obito Uchiha era un año más grande que Shisui y tres meses menor que Itachi, y a diferencia del primero, Obito pertenecía a la rama principal de la familia Uchiha. Se había especializado en contaduría administrativa, graduándose un año después que Itachi, debido a que suspendió dos semestres tras meterse en un par de líos como practicante en un despacho que resultó ser una firma de abogados clandestina. El problema no fue la dudosa procedencia del lugar, sino los "curiosos" clientes con los que Obito había estado trabajando secretamente.

Y el tipo no era precisamente el genio que había sido Itachi. Era olvidadizo y en ocasiones más que distraído, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien. Después de su incidente en sus prácticas profesionales, consiguió la protección y asistencia laboral del propio Madara, y fue éste quien lo recomendó para iniciar como el contador de cabecera de _Uchiha Ad Worx_, y dada la insistencia de Madara, Fugaku accedió, casi a regañadientes.

La desconfianza de Fugaku hacia el torpe de Obito no parecía ya tan infundada, o al menos Itachi lo deducía así.

—Aquí está el faltante –Itachi le entregó la carpeta que había estado rondando desde la semana pasada de su escritorio al archivero de Shisui y viceversa—Eso se imprimió el lunes anterior y esta –dejó la hoja que le había mostrado Shisui hace poco menos de una hora— se imprimió hoy en la mañana.

—Puede que sea error del servidor –Obito se mostró más relajado, leyendo la cifra de la hoja reciente—A mí me ha pasado muchas veces.

Y por supuesto que Itachi no se iba a tragar semejante excusa.

Las cosas caerían por su propio peso, pero eso no significaba que se limitaría a quedarse allí esperando a que todo se desplomara. Al estar ahora a cargo, había una que otra ventaja además de estar encadenado a la gran responsabilidad de la empresa.

—Hmp…entonces para las próximas fechas de cierre, asignaré a Shisui para que supervise la base de datos.

—Esta bien, Itachi-sama –asintió Obito, con una seña de inhóspita concordancia.

Éste no repuso nada más. Se levantó andando pensativamente, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Obito le miró retirarse, subir al ascensor y desaparecer de su vista. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio y de la primer gaveta de su escritorio, sacó su móvil personal.

Tecleó un mensaje de texto marcando en el remitente uno de sus números de acceso directo, lo envió y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el cajón.

----0----

Sakura pudo volver a ponerse en pie casi una hora después de que Sasuke se fuera, o mejor dicho, después de su tan personal "despedida".

Eso había sido una completa estrategia totalmente ajena a las que ella había planeado. Pensó en los posibles argumentos, razones y preguntas; hasta las había ensayado durante el desayuno, mentalmente, claro. Pero entonces llegó él, con aquellas flores y aquella fingida mueca de arrepentimiento.

Y todo el ensayo se había ido directo al cuerno, y no podía negar tampoco, que incluso tenía ganas de gritarle como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero el impulso había desaparecido en cuanto la repetitiva secuencia de disculpas se hizo presente.

Le invadió una profunda tristeza que cualquiera habría comparado más con autocompasión que con otra cosa. No discutieron, sólo le cerró la puerta, no quiso saber más y terminó sintiéndose más miserable de lo que había estado antes de que llegara.

Posteriormente de casi media hora de haber estado sollozando acurrucada en cuclillas contra la puerta, logró sentirse un poco mejor. Un poco, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Las cinco y media de la tarde. Sólo vió el reloj por coincidencia en el momento de dirigirse hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. El dia entero lo había pasado en casa y se sentía –y veía- demasiado agobiada como para salir a algún sitio en particular, desayunó y comió en allí sin ninguna molestia.

Abrió la alacena y tomó el vaso, llenándolo del contenido del jarro sobre la mesa del desayunador, casi un poco más de la mitad. El té helado le apetecía un poco más que sólo simple agua, tal vez el sabor le hiciese pasar aquel amargo trago.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, disponiéndose a ver un rato de televisión y pensar en otra cosa. Antes de encender el aparato, su atención se posó en el reflejo, su reflejo sobre la pantalla negra. Se notó que llevaba el cabello un poco revuelto, además del sombreado bajo sus párpados; prueba irrefutable de la mala noche que había pasado.

_Dios, me veo horrible_, pensó fugazmente. _Si Ino me viera así, tendría material de sobra para hablar hasta el día de la graduación_.

No le tomó mucha importancia. Encendió el televisor y bebió un sorbo de té, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había ocurrido.

_¿Qué hay de malo en lo que pasó?, _irrumpió de nuevo su "yo interno" de la misma manera en que lo hizo anoche. _Tenías que decírselo y no lo dijiste…pero eso de cerrarle la puerta frente a sus narices no quedó nada mal. ¡Ya era hora! ¡chaa!_

Movía el dedo índice sobre uno de los botones del control remoto, avanzando sobre los canales y mirando ninguno en particular.

Sasuke…maldito Sasuke Uchiha…¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

La idea iba y venía. Ya lo había decidió, aun sin darse cuenta. Tal vez un tiempo separados no vendría mal, inclusive podría ser provechoso. A veces la distancia era lo mejor para una relación pues les daría tiempo para pensar las cosas y analizar sus sentimientos. Ambos se extrañarían y estarían ansiosos de reencontrarse y la reconciliación sería inmediata.

_¿Reconciliación?...nah, no lo creo,_ adjudicaba aquella voz. _No es por eso…y ¡entérate de una maldita vez por todas!_

Tenía toda la razón, y Sakura comenzaba a asustarle la sola idea.

Itachi.

Le había considerado un amigo, sólo eso desde el momento en que le conocío. Nunca había dado pie a nada más, al menos que ella se diese cuenta.

Hablaban y se llevaban de manera entrañable. Disfrutaba de su compañía y un par de ocasiones aseguraba que se sentía mucho más a gusto con él que con Sasuke. En ese entonces sólo fue un simple pensamiento que no escapó de ella misma.

¿Y ahora?

Y ahora las cosas habían cambiado como nunca lo quiso imaginar. Probablemente no fuese la única; lo de anoche no le ocurrió a una sola persona. ¿Qué había estado pensando él de ella? ¿Por qué aquel beso?

¡¿Porqué le estaba importando ahora a ella?!

Simplemente no podía explicárselo, tampoco la forma en que había comenzado a pensar en Itachi. En aquellos negros y lisos cabellos, en el modo desenfadado expresado en sus gestos y comentarios; en la mirada solitaria y melancólica que se apreciaba tras el ébano de sus pupilas. Todo.

¿Y si sólo era un mero enamoramiento a causa de su posible desencanto con Sasuke?

¿Y si no? Aquel beso había sido demasiado intenso, demasiado cálido, cercano e innegable. Tenía sensibilidad impregnada en el contacto sutil de sus labios al inicio, y en el talle de sus nudosas manos alrededor de su cintura. Lo confortablemente bien que se sentían.

No podía fijarse en él, no debía. Era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Y cinco años mayor que ella. Era todo un hombre, y Sakura sólo una simple estudiante de preparatoria. Las leyes de la lógica y la moral la condenarían inmediatamente.

De repente, con la típica ironía que a veces le costaba trabajo aceptar, le vino a la mente el "slogan" _"Me enamoré perdidamente del hermano de mi novio"_

Algo totalmente digno de esos estúpidos reality shows que solía ver su madre. Qué horror.

¿Y qué si no le importaba? Por ella que el mundo diera vueltas sobre su propio eje y se estrellara contra el sol si quisiera. Había cosas que eran más importantes, como ella misma. Y ser un poquito egoísta de vez en cuando, no tenía nada de malo.

Dio un sorbo más al té. Casi milagrosamente no estaba tan endulzado, como acostumbraba prepararlo su madre, sin embargo le pareció que el saborcillo le había devuelto un poco de vida a sus resecas papilas gustativas.

No, no había sido el té.

Ya estaba mejor, de hecho, hasta podría decirse que sonreía.

Había tomado una decisión, a pesar de no haberlo manifestado de manera consiente.

----0----

La puerta de la entrada del inmaculado inmueble de _Uchiha Ad Worx _se abrió. No era un hecho sin precedente, por aquella puerta entraban y salían distintas personas todo el tiempo.

Pero algo muy particular se proyectaba en la silueta grácil que atravesaba el umbral, con un andar acompasado y lento. El chasquido de la punta de sus tacones, repiqueteaba sobre el linóleo con la precisión de un reloj suizo.

Dos empleados que mecanografiaban tranquilamente desde sus respectivos cubículos acallaron el ruido procedente de los teclados. El siseo de la fotocopiadora quedó enmedio de un "bip" que se asemejaba con el sonido proveniente de un marcapasos. Una taza portalápices cayó a los pies de alguien que sólo profirió un ahogado "Dios mío"; y no por el utensilio caído, sino por aquella figura que se dirigía con paso firme y sinuoso hasta el módulo de recepción.

Miradas atónitas provenientes de cuanto caballero se encontrara en el primer piso. El silencio inundó en el lugar en el momento en que aquella arrebatadora silueta femenina, ataviada con un traje sastre, se detuvo delante de la secretaria en turno. Su voz se oía tersa, a pesar de sólo haber inquirido por la ubicación de la oficina del jefe.

Sus ojos, de un enigmático tono azul-purpúreo se posaban desinteresadamente en el ambiente. Asintió con una cortés sonrisa a la recepcionista y se dirigió con el mismo ritmo con el que había llegado hacia el ascensor.

El segundo piso estaba un poco más desocupado de gente, pero aun así, las miradas curiosas de los empleados se equiparaban con las del área inferior. La cadencia de la mujer se acentuó al notar el silencioso pero fijo índice de atención en sus movimientos.

La oficina de Gerencia Administrativa estaba a medio metro del ascensor. Cerrada.

Junto a ésta, se encontraba el módulo de Estadística, y la puerta estaba entre abierta. Ella se aproximó sin miramientos y se asomó parsimoniosamente hacia el interior, encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro, demasiado ocupado engrapando folders y facturas como para percatarse de su presencia.

Shisui había terminado recién con el compendio de la mitad de declaraciones de impuestos cuando sacó otro fajo de facturas supuestamente sujetas a revisión, así como media docena de grapas dobles. La engrapadora cayó al piso, y él la levantó sin siquiera moverse de su asiento. La dejó nuevamente sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a continuar en cuanto se topó con la deslumbrante visión de un bien torneado y esbelto par de piernas.

_Oh,,,cielos...._

Dos delicadas piernas femeninas, enfundadas en la transparente y vistosa pantalla de unas medias de sutil color marrón. Con la desfachatez típica de él, escrutó a detalle hacia dónde terminaban aquellas paradisiacas extremidades, dando lugar a la esbelta figura de una mujer, ataviada con un impecable coordinado sastre color negro. Shisui calculó que, por el aspecto y la "generosidad" de sus agraciadas proporciones, no pasaba de los treinta. A lo mucho veintisiete años, tal vez. Tenía unas facciones muy suaves, delimitadas en un tono de piel casi marfileño y un peculiar tono azulado en su cabello, muy equipárable con el brillo de sus ojos.

A ella no le pareció excesiva la contemplación.

_Debe de haberme dado un infarto…y estoy en el cielo…¡maldita sea si no fuese cierto!, _pensó con suspicaz desvergüenza. No le hubiera importado decirlo en voz alta tampoco.

—¿Si? –fue lo único que atinó el a decir. No se sentía estúpidamente nervioso, pero debía admitir que en toda su vida nunca había visto unas curvas tan pronunciadas, y menos tan cerca de él.

—Buenos días –musitó ella—Busco a Uchiha…Itachi.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Shisui, y mostraba una sonrisa cortés y confiada. Llevaba los labios discretamente delineados y éstos asemejaban un semi arco perfecto en su rostro.

Shisui se precipitó sobre el escritorio, juntando ambas manos y apoyándose en los codos. Su semblante esbozó una sonrisa pérfida.

—Yo soy Itachi Uchiha –dijo porfiadamente.

El único gesto de respuesta de la mujer fue el breve arqueamiento de una ceja.

—Claro… –acercó su cuerpo un poco más, de modo que la distancia escasa, le hacía ver a Shisui la tersura de aquella piel bajo la ropa. Y en la peculiar perspectiva, éste podría preguntarse si acaso había algo de ropa bajo el bléiser.—Necesito ver al señor Uchiha, ¿Se encuentra él aqui?

La pregunta sonaba tan rotundamente seductora saliendo de la comisura de aquellos labios. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Movió un poco su silla y presionó el botón del interlocutor. Hubo un par de segundos de interferencia, y luego escuchó la voz de su primo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Ne, Itachi-sama –Shisui miró hacia otro lado, casi directamente al aparato—Un par de pier…–tosió un poco, corrigiéndose—Una señorita te busca.

Oyó la respuesta de éste, corta y apagada respondiendo con un simple "¿Quién?"

Shisui volvió la vista casi obligatoriamente hacia la mujer. Ella entendió la muda interrogante.

—Konan –dijo ella, simple y llanamente.

—Konan…

—Sólo Konan –finalizó la mujer.

Tras unos segundos de estática, Shisui terminó diciéndole que pasara.

—Segunda puerta a la izquierda –indicó.

Ella se le acercó un poco más.

—Gracias. –suspiró lentamente, casi arrastrando la última sílaba.

Se alejó, dejando la puerta tal y como estaba. Shisui alcanzó a deslizarse un poco sobre el respaldo. Pasó su mano por el bolsillo de su camisa, sacando una cajetilla casi vacía de cigarrillos. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y se llevó un cigarro a la boca.

_Esto sí que ha sido digno de todo un récord…_

Y encendió el cigarrillo.

----0----

Frente a él, sentada elegantemente en una de las sillas para invitados, estaba la mujer llamada Konan. Inspeccionaba meticulosdamente cada uno de los rasgos de Itachi.

_Hum…se ve más joven de lo que me dijeron_, se dijo concienzudamente.

No era la única que pensaba eso, cualquiera deduciría que al frente de una empresa tan antigua como la de los Uchiha debería de estar alguien de treinta y todos, no un muchachito de veinticinco o veintiséis.

_Una mente maleable aun_..., Konan se permitió internamente el comentario

—Vengo de parte de una agencia privada –había dicho ella, con aire galante e inmiscuido–Nos especializamos en préstamos, liquidaciones fiscales…finanzas…

—Hmp –Itachi le contemplaba serenamente desde el otro lado del escritorio.

La primer idea que a Itachi le vino a la mente fue referente a que aquella mujer era representante de uno de tantos lugarejos burocráticos que se dedicaban a destazar a diestra y siniestra a cuanta empresa se le atravesase. Eso o que simplemente podía tratarse de un simple despacho de timadores y fracasados en busca de un poco de protección. Y que mejor aliado que la solidez de una administración con años en el negocio.

Sea cual fuere la causa, había algo en el aire displicente de Konan que no le agradaba.

—¿Requiere algun servicio en particular por parte de nosotros? –Itachi decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. En cuestiones serias, el rodeo de palabras no era una opción digna, y no había sido en balde el haber pasado sus últimos veranos acompañando a su padre en esas aburridas juntas sindicales en vez de divertirse como lo haría cualquier joven de su edad.

—Pues, mas bien considero que la pregunta va en otra dirección –Konan cruzó modestamente una pierna. Su cincelado rostro no dejaba de establecer contacto visual con Itachi—. Después de los últimos trimestres, creo que un poco de ayuda no les vendría mal.

Un fragmento no encajaba en el rompecabezas. ¿Cómo sabía ella del último resago de adeudos? Se había referido a los últimos tres meses, una temporada en que el subsecuente y casi profético desplomo accionista se debía a los faltantes de los que su padre, Shisui y él mismo habían culpado a Obito. Ésos eran errores meramente propios de todo el que trsabajaba aquí. Nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera la maldita prensa había metido las narices en ello, mucho menos se mencionó en el artículo que anunciaba el retiro de Madara.

—Entiendo –arguyó él, sin siquiera inmutarse—¿Qué le hace pensar que podríamos solicitar un préstamo a su empresa?

_Vaya, el muchachito es inteligente además_, Konan notó el tono seco en aquel comentario. Se levantó con cautela de la silla, andando hacia él.

—Sólo es un servicio no lucrativo –musitó ella.—Uno de tantos…

Itachi se percató de algo que sacó del bolsillo lateral de su saco bléizer. Una tarjeta de presentación, fondo negro y letras de molde en minúsculas, anunciando sólo un número de celular. No había nombres ni direcciones, y mucho menos un correo electrónico o una página web. Una difusa nube, garabateada en el marco superior izquierdo era la única decoración.

Una nube roja.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, pero considérelo –Konan le entregó la tarjeta. Seguía mostrando aquella fingida sonrisa de cortesía. También había algo en la mirada que percibís Itachi—Todos necesitamos de todos, al menos una vez en la vida…piénselo bien, señor Uchiha.

Él se ofreció automáticamente a acompañarle hasta la puerta y Konan accedió. No hubo ningún otro comentario. Le vio alejarse del edificio, desde el ventanal de su oficina, y subirse a un misterioso sedán negro. Los vidrios polarizados del vehículo impedían vislumbrar cualquier detalle del interior.

Y a Itachi no le importó. Volvió a tumbarse sobre su silla, con la tarjeta todavía en la mano y un centenar de ideas en la mente.

Paseaba la vista desinteresadamente sobre la estampa de la tarjeta. El resplandeciente fondo negro, y las cuidadas letras de aquel número que en ese momento preferiría ignorar. Había algo familiar en el dibujillo, la nube roja…¿Dónde había oído eso?

No le tomó importancia. Guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y no pensó en ella en el transcurso del día. Su mente tenía asuntos más primordiales que atacarle ahora, más que el hecho de esa extraña visita. Había de considerarse que la mujer, la tal Konan, no era nada fea. Por lo menos su figura y sus destacables facciones podrían recordarse con facilidad, uno no ve a nadie así todos los días, y menos entre tanto "entrajetado" empleado.

Linda, pero la conciencia y atención de Itachi recaía en otro tipo de persona, con sólo recordarle el adjetivo de belleza. Sakura Haruno era en lo único que había ocupado su pensamiento desde la noche anterior hasta antes de la visita de Konan.

Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano derecha, escrutando un peculiar trozo de papel que había sido doblado cuidadosamente y ahora estaba sobre su escritorio, destacando de los cinco informes que le había traído Shisui para que firmara.

_Sabes, el resto de la gente tiene al menos una fotografía de la persona a la que ama, y en cambio tú sólo te conformas con la etiqueta de la caja de dangos que Sakura te regaló, ¿no es eso un poco patético?,_ se dijo a sí mismo, imitando el tono irónico de Shisui.

Sí, algunas de las malas mañas de los amigos siempre se contagian y se propagan como una gripe.

Había estado cavilando en los comentarios de su supuesto experimentado primo. Tal vez tuviera razón, quizás si había sido algo "bruto" al proceder de esa forma. Robarle un beso y dar por sentado que el resto saldría por lógica. Error.

Un grave, grave error, según la reprimenda de Shisui.

Aunque lo que sintió como respuesta de ella, no indicaba que hubiese hecho algo digno de condenarle a prisión. Sakura pudo haberlo golpeado, empujado o remitirse a la clásica bofetada, pero no lo hizo. Correspondió al beso, él lo sintió; después de todo, no estaba tan distraído como para no percatarse de los sinuosos movimientos de sus labios, y menos del calor de su cuerpo precipitándose en el momento en que él deslizaba sus manos sobre la delicada cintura de la joven.

No estaba enojada. Estaba asustada y confundida, incluso más de lo que había estado él en los últimos meses.

Ése fue el punto decisivo, lo descubrió en la noche, al llegar a casa.

La tarde se fue como agua. Shisui pasó las últimas horas archivando, fotocopiando y quejándose. Apenas tuvo tiempo de farfullar un par de comentarios respecto al más sexy par de piernas que había visto en toda su vida (linda manera de referirse a la desconocida Konan) y nomás.

Abrió la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, encontrándose a su madre en la cocina y el mismo ambiente enmudecido en la sala. Su padre había salido de viaje desde el viernes, y había sido un milagro que no hubiera llegado antes, alegando de su nuevo repertorio de achaques ocasionado por la tensión.

—Buenas noches, Itachi-chan –le saludó su madre, yendo hacia la mesa con la bandeja de té para la cena. –¿Qué tal tu día?

—Hmp…lo mismo –respondió resueltamente.

Para él era un alivio personal encontrarse con el humor tranquilo en su casa. Estando su padre, lo que ocurría siempre es que le atosigaba con demasiadas preguntas y comentarios de los cuales ya estaba harto. Estando su madre, lo único que se limitaba era a preguntarle si todo iba bien, el resto de comentarios carecían de vital importancia, y con que él le escuchase hablar de otra cosa, ya era suficiente variación. También notaba curiosamente el hecho de que seguía llamándole "Itachi-chan" a pesar de sus veinticinco años y su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura.

Itachi nunca le recriminaba, ni siquiera por los ocasionales comentarios acerca de que debería hacerse de una novia y salir un poco. Ése ya era un argumento clásico y él ya se había acostumbrado, de la misma manera en que cualquiera se acostumbra a una caries y se es demasiado necio como para ir a sacarla.

Dejó su saco en el perchero y fue hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa.

—Itachi-chan –Mikoto le llamó, en cuanto éste puso un pie en el primer peldaño—, no vayas a hacer demasiado ruido, a Sasuke le duele la cabeza.

—¿Llegó temprano?...eso sí es raro –completó él.

Su madre mostró una tenue seña de preocupación.

—Parece que tuvo un mal día –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo no le molestes.

_No lo haré. Simplemente subiré y azotaré la puerta de mi cuarto y tal vez encienda el radio a escalas estereofónicas mientras martilleo ociosamente la pared_, pensó maliciosamente.

—Hmp –asintió Itachi.

La idea de causarle un poco de "ruido blando" a su hermanito durante lo que Itachi suponía uno de sus episodios "post-resaca de lunes" no le parecía nada mala, mas no lo hizo. Miró de reojo, mientras su madre se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina por el resto de los condimentos, y encontró un par de rosas, un poco descoloridas, junto a tres gardenias y un clavel, los cuales ya estaban antes en el florero.

_Deberías de haberle dado un ramo de flores o algo…_La voz represiva de Shisui resonó en su mente.

Eran las ocho apenas y aun había un poco de luz en las calles.

Le parecía una idea loca y arriesgada, pero no tanto como la de anoche.

¿Y si se diera la oportunidad?...El que persevera alcanza, ¿no es así?

—Por cierto, Itachi-chan, tu padre llamó hace rato preguntando cómo es que respaldaron el dinero faltante –Mikoto volvió a la sala, esperando encontrarse con su hijo mayor.—¿Itachi?

Miró hacia el pasillo del piso superior, las escaleras y la sala. La puerta estaba abierta y el florero, que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, completamente vacío.

Itachi se había ido quien sabe a dónde, llevándose el rechazado par de rosas que había traido Sasuke, con todo y las demás flores que su madre había comprado el fin de semana.

----0----

—Por lo menos hubieras salido a la tienda o dar un paseo –Hanako Haruno veía casi severamente a su única hija.

La actitud asemejaba un intento de regaño, un simple intento que Sakura no creyó del todo. Era raro que su madre le reprendiera

—Un poco de tiempo personal no le sienta mal a nadie.

—Huumm...pues no me parece muy bueno que te la pases de holgazana en casa. –dijo su madre casi solemnemente. La difusa sonrisilla en su rostro arruinó la careta de severidad.–En fin....¿Sasuke te llamó hoy?

Sakura se levantó de la mesa, llevándose los platos vacíos al pretil

—Si –mintió evadiendo la mirada de su madre–. Iba a ayudar en algunas cosas de la empresa de la familia. Tal vez nos veamos hasta la semana entrante.

Debería haber dicho la verdad, como Dios manda, pero en este momento no quería un desplegado de los larguísimos y tediosos sermones de su madre. Tal vez le comente que pensaba "darse un tiempo" entre los dos, pero eso ya sería otro día, a menos de que cambiase de opinión rotundamente.

Sakura se reconfortó al escuchar el eco de la television de la sala. La telenovela de las ocho había acaparado la atención de su madre y con esto, las futuras indagaciones respecto a ella y Sasuke.

Abrió el grifo del agua, dispuesta a ponerse a lavar la loza. Cerró la llave inmediatamente, al oír el sonido de un par de golpes cortos en la puerta.

—Yo voy –resolló Sakura.

Su madre apenas y se había percatado de ello. No dijo nada.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le dio la vaga impresión que pudiera tratarse de Naruto o de Ino. La probabilidad de que fuese Sasuke estaba muy alejada de su mente. Sostuvo el cerrojo con una mano mientras que con la otra se apartaba un mechón de pelo junto a su sien. Llevaba ropa de casa, y no le hubiera importado que fuese alguno de sus amigos; ya estaba acostumbrados a verle en casa con sus "impropias" fachas.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo que la respiración se le aceleraba. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la intrínseca y pasible expresión de él.

—¿Itachi-kun?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CONTINUARA!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Y es aqui cuando la autora (que esta viajando por el tiempo debido a que ha estado escuchando su coleccion de "oldies" para inspirarse) recomienda insertar a modo de "ending" la canción "Because you Loved me" de Celine Dioné (ya se, soy demasiado "ochentera" a veces, no me culpen xD)._**

**_Ahora con el fic...antes que nada, no vayan a perseguirme con tridentes por este tipo de finales y menos porque aun falta un pokito mas para establecer en claro el "pairing". La situación no es nada fácil, recuérdenlo. _**

**_Ya vimos a un personaje muy particular en este capítulo y es Konan...¿Cuál es su relación con la historia? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con todo el faltante del dinero de la empresa?_**

**_Y otra cosa importante...¿Qué hará Sakura ahora...?_**

**_Como siempre os dejo con la duda y solventando el interés en la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales siempre tendré en cuenta._**

**_Y antes de despedirme, mi más sentido pésame a mi adorado novio EL Gran Kaiosama por la posible pérdida de su USB, donde guardaba y redactaba fanfics mejores que este. (Estamos de luto por el "pequeño planeta"...así se llamaba la usb). Sólo queda seguir echándole las ganas, Kayito..._**

**_Nos Leemos.._**


	8. En Cambio, No

_**RESUMEN DE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:  
**_Ocurre una extraña y peculiar visita a la empresa Uchiha: una mujer de despampanante físico y cabellera azul. Su nombre es Konan, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las perdidas de las acciones y remanentes? Por otro lado, Itachi ha ido a visitar a Sakura, ¿qué planea hacer ahora?

**_Disclaimer:_**  
Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.  
(**1**) Cita textual retomada de la canción "En Cambio, no", interpretada por Laura Paussini, lírica, música y comercialización son propiedad de Warner Music 2009, derechos reservados y mención hecha sin fines de lucro.

****Nota de reserva (sólo por si acaso), el nombre de éste capítulo tiene mucha correlación con la lírica; estimadas lectoras (y lectores tambien), podéis tomar la canción citada como mero opening para este fanfiction.

Se agradece TODO tipo de review, comentario y/o crítica.

* * *

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Octavo Capítulo**

**"En cambio, no"**

_(**1**) (...)También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte  
y frente a mi,  
mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti. (...)_

La luz del foco de la entrada de su casa, fluctuaba aleatoriamente, formando dispersas sombras en su rostro. La brisa era tibia, pero a Sakura le parecía que el ambiente se tornaba sofocado.

—Itachi....–sentía que su voz había bajado considerablemente. Sus manos depararon una en la otra, colocándolas por delante–¿Que haces aquí?

Menuda pregunta y menuda actitud. Sentía que temblaba como gelatina, los dedos pasaban nerviosamente entre sus nudillos. El corazón palpitaba lentamente, como si se hubiese precipitado sobre una extenuante carrera. Sonreía, o al menos intentaba hacerlo.

Y por lo visto, el muchacho no se veía en condiciones más tranquilas que ella.

—Yo...–comenzó a decir. No mostraba aquel tartamudeo estúpido, solo tenía la boca un poco seca. Culpa del calor, tal vez. Se aclaró la garganta—creo que, deberíamos hablar.

Bien, era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Decir la verdad tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes, sus pros y sus contras. Pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer, para ambos.

Sakura sólo atinó a entrecerrar un poco la puerta. Dio un par de pasos hacia Itachi; pasos inseguros, como si tuviera todo el peso de la gravedad sobre sus rodillas. Notó que Itachi llevaba una mano detrás de la espalda, sosteniendo algo. No podía ver qué era exactamente.

Lo de aquella noche. La sola idea le provocó un sonrojo que quiso ocultar por completo. Sakura bajó un poco el rostro, haciendo que unos cuantos mechones ocultasen el brillo inocente de sus ojos.

—Itachi, lo que pasó…–Sakura sentía la inseguridad aflorando en la punta de su lengua y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca de pura aprensión—No debimos…no debió pasar…

—¿Porqué?

Ella calló, como si el aliento y las palabras hubiesen desaparecido por completo de su sistema. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Aquella parte consciente e inconsciente habían llegado a una unánime decisión, una decisión que ella misma no había acabado de afrontar. Corroborar y comprobar, era todo lo que necesitaba hacer, a pesar de haberlo estado pensando

Sakura alzó la mirada, deteniéndola en él.

Hubo una pauta, de muda contemplación, casi idéntica al instante anterior de aquella noche. Algunos interminables segundos de silencio se sucedieron hasta que al fin él pudo articular palabra.

—Dame una oportunidad –susurró Itachi con voz ronca.—Sakura-chan

Necesitaba que ella lo supiera de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, ésas no eran las exactas palabras que había querido expresar. La verdad, la tremenda verdad, se había quedado atascada en algún lugar de su mente. Estaba a punto de decirlas, y estúpidamente, su conciencia lo había cambiado todo.

Sakura le miró a los ojos y él asintió.

Ella se sintió momentáneamente incapaz de asimilar las palabras que había oído. Eran palabras que se habían convertido en monotonía cuando eran pronunciadas por Sasuke, y que en este momento sonaban tan verdaderamente congruentes y ciertas.

No era lo que ella había estado deseando por parte de alguien que no fuese Sasuke, y menos proviniendo de su hermano mayor. Suponía que había un pacto tácito entre ellos que les impedía decirse esa clase de cosas, pero ella no lo cumplía. Y lo sabía de antemano.

En su opinión Itachi tenía derecho a saberlo, hasta entonces, fueran cuales fuesen sus sentimientos hacia él o la atracción que despertaba en ella, había podido engañarse con la ilusión de qué sólo eran buenos amigos, pero ya no podía ocultar la verdad. Eran mucho más que eso, por más que intentara negarlo.

Él le atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó con tal fuerza que notó los latidos de su corazón.

Inclinó el semblante. La lejanía era inexistente entre ambos, Sakura podía percibir el vago recuerdo de café en el apagado aliento de Itachi, como una esencia distante y atrayente.

Sin darse cuenta, deslizó una mano hasta su hombro y ésta vez, fueron sus labios los que buscaron y encontraron los de él. Era demasiado tarde para poner diques a la inundación. Sabía que se había engañado en vano. Los sentimientos que les unían eran tan inevitables como el paso del tiempo. Los dos lo sabían, sin palabras ni promesas.

Y si no debió pasar, como dijo ella, ya no interesaba

Su otra mano se apoyó de igual manera, mientras Itachi le sostenía de la cintura con la mano libre y el tiempo pasaba inexorable. Podría haberse derrumbado el cielo sobre su casa y eso no le habría importado tampoco. Era aquella paz, aquella sensación de protección inquebrantable lo que necesitaba y deseaba tener por siempre.

Itachi había correspondido, lenta y calmadamente. La tersa comisura de la chica y la calidez de su aliento le hicieron trastabillar interiormente. Su sentido de autocontrol menguaba, bajo el apremiante contacto de ella, lánguido, acentuado y más intenso que la ocasión en que fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de aquel atrevimiento.

No, ahora era distinto. Había sido ella quien dio el primer paso, cuando solamente se habían dispuesto a hablar.

Y si él sólo se hubiese atrevido a decir las palabras adecuadas…

El aire se tornaba más tibio, y la respiración se entrecortaba.

Sakura se separó lentamente, bajo el roce de sus propios labios. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un evocador rubor.

—Debo estar completamente loca –esbozó una sonrisa culpable. Sincera y tierna en cierto aspecto.

—¿Acaso eso importa?

Y ella no dijo nada en respuesta. Su silencio podría interpretarse quizá como una afirmación, o al menos es lo que Itachi hubiera deseado. Alzó un poco la mano que había mantenido lejos del alcance visual de Sakura.

—Te traje esto –dijo. No notaba un gran atisbo de emoción ni nada por el estilo. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de la fugaz media sonrisa que impostaba—Creí que podrían gustarte.

Debajo de la escasa iluminación que proyectaba la lámpara que pendía del marco de la entrada, Sakura vislumbró sin detalle, un pequeño ramo. Dos geranios y un clavel blanco, con el tallo cuidadosamente cortado, y en medio, dos rosas un poco descoloridas, cuyo tallo apenas y soportaba el desguanzado peso de estas.

La mirada de Sakura se posó detenidamente en el claro ramo y su contrastante centro. Las dos rosas. El escueto par de flores que se esforzaban contra viento y marea por no marchitarse.

Las rosas que le había traído Sasuke esta mañana.

_Sasuke. _

El nombre apareció en su mente como los relámpagos fluctuantes de cualquier tormenta.

El momento, el intento de rescate por parte de Itachi, había quedado relegado en el pasado, olvidado y desvanecido.

_Sasuke._

Ella sintió que el corazón se le comprimía dolorosamente. No había sido por aquel instante, ni su personal arrebato de hace menos de diez minutos. No era él, ni era ella. Era por Sasuke.

Seguía contemplado las rosas, las veía, pero su mente retenía otra imagen; la de esta misma mañana, cuando Sasuke llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Había estado molesta entonces, y sentía que lo que hizo fue justamente lo correcto, pero ¿Estaba realmente segura? ¿Segura de hacerlo y soportar las consecuencias?

Pensaba en Itachi, y comenzaba a hacerse ideas que iban más allá de todas las charlas que compartían. Pensamientos y suposiciones que se negaba a aceptar, hasta que el vaso se desbordó y sintió la urgente necesidad de dejarlo todo de lado y empezar de nuevo.

¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Era Itachi en lo único que discurría, y había disfrutado perderse entre sus brazos, labios y aliento hace unos instantes. Todo cuanto quería, todo cuanto deseaba y necesitaba, estaba allí, con él. Seguridad, calor, compañía…y ella no había querido ver.

Pero ¿y Sasuke?

Dos años casi, y el tiempo nunca pasaba en balde.

Tosco, insensible y canalla. Podría ponerle todos los adjetivos que quisiese, estaban esos y tenía más, pero seguía siendo el primer hombre en su vida

Las rosas las había traído él, al igual que sus estúpidas excusas y sus irreverentes comentarios. Y ahora verlas a manos de Itachi…

_Sasuke-kun…_

No miraba las flores, miraba el recuerdo de Sasuke. ¿Y si había dicho la verdad? ¿De verdad estuvo tan ocupado como para no poder acompañarla a cenar?

¿Y si había sido ella la culpable?

Negó con la cabeza, no por la interrogación auto expuesta, sino por temor a una futura e irrevocable respuesta. Estaba confundida, aturdida y desconcertada.

_Sasuke…_sabía bien los modos y mañas de él. Nunca había sido el hombre más considerado del mundo y nunca lo sería. El mundo personal de Sakura se había hecho añicos por su entera culpa.

_Itachi…_Sentía que podía conjugar el verbo futuro, teniéndole como referencia. El trato era distinto. Los dedos de la mano nunca son iguales, de la misma manera que los hermanos, y ella comprobaba el hecho.

Pero, tal vez pudiese levantar los pedazos y volverlo a unir todo. El mundo y la vida humana se constituían a base de la experiencia adquirida; el ensayo y el error, la causa y el efecto.

¿Podría hacerlo ella?...o desistirse a intentarlo. Quizás fue la propia Sakura quien lo había provocado.

—No…–acorralada contra una marejada suscitada por ella misma, volvió a negar con la cabeza—No…puedo.

Itachi no dijo nada. No podía y no quería, había percibido una nube de intrincado miedo marcado en los rasgos cincelados de Sakura.

No le agradaba el ademán, era desconcertante y turbador, le preocupaba haciéndole sentir culpable de algo que él nunca quiso ni querría haber ocasionado. El primer impulso fue la indagación de alguna razón, un "¿por qué?" sencillo y efímero. Lo hizo, consiguiendo como única respuesta la colocación de una barrera invisible que rompió el contacto físico y visual entre ellos. Sakura ocultaba el rostro bajo el flequillo, que caía lívidamente al bajar el semblante.

—Sakura-chan

Su nombre siempre era una misiva que aminoraba la tensión, llamarle podía resultar una evocación a una respuesta libre de presiones. Una respuesta que nunca sería forzada.

—No. –la contestación fue clara y concisa, a pesar de que dos diminutas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Lo reiteró, con el gesto negativo de su rostro cabizbajo.

Su mano asió el cerrojo de la puerta. Había retrocedido hace un instante, estando separada de Itachi por más de treinta centímetros. Éste había extendido una mano hacia ella, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar en la casa.

No la tocó y menos volvió a llamarle. Sólo se quedó allí, estúpidamente inmóvil.

Sakura cerró la puerta lentamente, como si los goznes pesaran más de una tonelada. Itachi permanecía ido, quieto como una sombra al frente de la puerta. Y con el intento de ramo en una mano y la otra aún ligeramente alzada.

No oyó pasos, ni siquiera alguna frase o sonido proveniente de ella. Itachi reaccionó, y se aproximó a la puerta. No iba a llamarla, no quería ni debía hacerlo.

Solo quería escucharla.

El distante rumor de su respiración fue lo único que advirtió; intranquila y temblorosa. Sollozaba.

E Itachi presintió que podría haber sido su culpa. Él había sido quien tomó la ilógica idea de venir de impróvido, él quería la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Él había traído las flores.

¿Era ése el motivo?

Oía sus apagados suspiros otro lado de la puerta, mientras que su mano rozaba la aldaba. El impulso de abrir o llamar de nuevo fue rechazado casi al instante, de la misma manera en que lo había sido él.

Su mente intentaba de mil modos posibles hallar la explicación más adecuada, cuando todas las palabras y comentarios de Shisui le recordaron aquella vulnerabilidad que se había rehusado a aceptar. Los dos atisbos que había experimentado con ella entre sus brazos, no tenían nada que hacer frente a esto: la única y verdadera realidad.

—Perdón …–fue todo lo que Itachi pudo pronunciar, lo único que quería decir. No había más.

Miró el ramo, las benditas y mal intencionadas flores, causantes de todo. Y entonces lo dedujo; fue Sasuke quien las trajo y había sido por él por quien corría la disyuntiva de Sakura.

No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, y tampoco ver luz donde nunca la hubo.

Ése era el motivo.

Dejó el ramo en la escalinata de la entrada.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón comprimido en un doloroso nudo, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a aquel frio lugar que incómodamente llamaba hogar.

Andaba como una solitaria figura, casi arrastrando los pasos bajo la inflexible luz de los faros del alumbrado público.

Perdiéndose entre el silencio de las calles.

----0----

Rechazado.

¿Ése era el término? Bah, no lo creía. La sola idea le sonaba estúpida.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca de los nunca había sido rechazado por una chica, y menos tratándose de Sakura Haruno.

No es que la idea le hubiese quitado el sueño, sino que aun no podía conseguir explicárselo a sí mismo. Tampoco era que le importase demasiado, pero el hecho por sí mismo le había parecido de lo más extraño.

Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, y Sasuke había salido desinteresadamente de su casa después del desayuno, con el pretexto de quedarse de ver con unos amigos. Una completa mentira, pues la verdad era que sólo quería salirse a perder el tiempo en cualquier lugar que no fuese su casa.

La satisfacción personal obtenida en el episodio del asalto le había permitido un dejo de tranquilidad momentánea. La cosa se había hecho con precisión militar y después de tres días las sospechas no se cernían ni sobre él ni sus impropios lacayos.

Eso era sólo un comienzo, por supuesto.

Y ahora era momento de dedicarse a otro asunto y seguir guardando las apariencias, lo que le llevó a repasar el desplante de Sakura. Sasuke reiteraba, casi desde el primer momento en que había comenzado a salir con ella, que el valor sentimental no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Podía fingir todo lo que fuese necesario hasta que se hartaba. Y cuando sentía que ya se había hartado, era hora de buscar otra cosa.

El único inconveniente que resultó de su última visita con Sakura no fue la respuesta de ésta, sino que sentía su orgullo personal molestamente herido.

Le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha….aunque usted no lo crea.

No quería ni debía admitir que quizás pudo haber algo de razón en el proceder de la joven. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué objeto tenía? Él había intentado disculparse, y de la misma y secuencial manera que tenía de hacerlo. Hasta le trajo unas malditas flores, ¿Qué más quería de él?

Sería muy problema de Sakura y no suyo. Y si ella tenía la irreal fantasía de que Sasuke le rogara, estaba muy equivocada. El día en que Sasuke llamase a su puerta y se pusiera a sus pies pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad, ése día comenzaría el Juicio Final.

No estaba ni estaría arrepentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer su vida como se le daba la gana? No, en absoluto. Y si no estaba arrepentido y tampoco sentía que había hecho algo malo, ¿Por qué disculparse?

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba y eso era que sentía su "amor propio" resentido y manchado. Interiormente sentía un poco de alivio, si el viento comenzaba a declinar en su contra, él simplemente se iría hacia otra dirección. Y con Sakura, hacía tiempo ya que el viento empezaba a convertirse en vendaval.

Y la palabra escabullirse como el agua entre la coladera no era una opción a rechazar. Obviamente no usaría el término de "escabullirse", sino "cambiar de rumbo".

Era más apropiado.

Y no le veía el inconveniente, nunca había visto a Sakura diferente de las otras chicas, ni personal ni sentimental. Había compartido su tiempo con ella, y podría considerarse afortunada por tenerle, pero de eso a tomar una postura más "personal" no lo creía posible. Era un fastidio al igual que las otras, y miraba recelosamente, que en ocasiones no aceptaba doblegarse tan fácilmente ante él. Al principio, pero luego de unas cuantas insistencias de su parte, terminaba haciendo lo que Sasuke quería. Había logrado acostarse con ella, por puro afán de orgullo y autosatisfacción masculina. Nunca había sentimiento alguno, aunque Sasuke había admitido interiormente que le parecía incluso más intensa y entregada que las otras, incluyendo a Karin. Más de un par de veces, Sakura le había provocado una explosión más acelerada de lo que había deseado, y en otras Sasuke hacía esfuerzo por no correrse antes de tiempo. Y qué decir de la última vez, en la que apenas y la había penetrado y ya comenzaba a estremecerse ante el arrebato de su orgasmo.

Quizá era una opción a considerar y quizá no.

Después de todo, sólo tenía diecisiete años y toda una vida por delante. Habría más mujeres, más oportunidades y más por qué vivir. Era demasiado joven como para "encadenarse" con una relación seria, que no le conduciría a nada bueno salvo una vida aburrida y retacada de obligaciones. No iba a permitir eso, no era tan estúpido como su hermano mayor.

No, Sasuke Uchiha quería algo más. Podía lograr grandes cosas, de eso estaba convencido.

Ya pasaban de las doce del día mientras que él no había hecho nada salvo estar tumbado a la sombra de un árbol en el parque a sólo tres manzanas de la escuela.

Sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie más allá de él mismo. Ésa era la vida que quería.

Aunque le habían pisoteado el orgullo, no había razón para que eso le fastidiase el día; pero tampoco significaba que iba a dejarlo pasar por alto.

Se lo cobraría y a su manera. Después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha nunca tiene nada que perder.

Si quería un futuro libre, lo mejor era desatar algunos cabos, unos cuantos nudos y zarpar hacia otro horizonte.

Miró desinteresadamente su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

Y sonrió. Una media sonrisa, impostada en un breve atisbo de malicia.

----0----

—Seis por ciento…sorprendente --la voz de Fugaku Uchiha se escuchaba reservada y circunspecta desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—Eso es casi el doble del remanente del trimestre anterior. Buen trabajo, muchacho.

—Hmp..–Itachi simplemente asintió, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

La llamada de su padre llegó de improviso justo en cuanto Itachi había llegado a la oficina, siniestramente silencioso y con una expresión en el rostro que era mejor no mencionar, y literalmente se desplomó sobre la silla de ejecutivo.

La breve plática no distaba más allá de las preguntas de su padre respecto al porcentaje a la alza y a la baja de las acciones de la empresa, el saldo de salida y el cierre de cuentas que había quedado pendiente desde su partida. Itachi contestaba como si fuera un autómata, de haber estado de un humor diferente tal vez le hubiese mencionado el peculiar diálogo con Konan y preguntarle si sabía algo referente a su supuesta agencia. Pero no lo dijo, ni siquiera pasó por su mente en ese momento.

Después de un par de frases repetitivas acerca de mantener una taza fija de presupuestos, Fugaku se despidió escuetamente de su hijo mayor y éste colgó.

Su atención deparaba hacia el papelillo doblado sobre su escritorio; la etiqueta de la caja de dangos. La tomó, con el impulso de arrugarla en su puño y arrojarla al cesto de basura.

No pudo. Era como si quisiera deshacerse de ella. No podía arrancar parte de alguien que se había adentrado tanto en su ser. Era un sacrilegio…una crueldad impía.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No existía nada, no cuando había quedado claro lo que ella pretendía dar a entender. Sakura aun sentía algo por Sasuke, no podía culparla, habían sido muchos días y meses a su lado. A veces el amor se convierte en costumbre, pero aun así, Itachi no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Vivir...y dejar vivir

Una condena ardua y pesada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguida de la ruidosa entrada de Shisui, renegando del excesivo trabajo que se le había juntado desde la mañana. Se adelantó dificultosamente hasta el escritorio, llevando una pila de carpetas y recopiladores.

Los dejó caer, y a pesar del estrépito, Itachi apenas y alzó la mirada.

—Cincuenta malditas firmas pendientes, ¿Puedes creerlo? No ha pasado ni un mes y la productividad se ha triplicado –dijo dando una fuerte palmada en el altero de carpetas—Realmente estás levantando el bote, _comadreja_.

Itachi le oyó, pero no respondió,

—¿Itachi?

Éste estaba perdido en las letras impresas en la etiqueta, ya un poco gastadas a causa de los dobleces. Shisui notó el decadente humor reflejado en el ceño y ojos de su primo. Tomó una de las sillas para invitados y se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando los brazos y el rostro en el respaldo.

—¿Es por…ella? –dijo, sin ningún tono en particular en su voz, más que el simple reflejo serio de interés.

La pregunta le sonaba muy lejana. Itachi nteriormente agradecía que no la hubiese mencionado por el nombre. Así dolía menos. Levantó un poco el rostro, a Shisui le alarmó ver la palidez y acentuación de sus ojeras, además de un sombrío y deprimente fulgor en su mirada. Podría jurar que un sepulturero se vería mejor a comparación del Itachi de esta mañana.

No sólo el aspecto de Itachi se veía demacrado, sino que su voz parecía querer desaparecer, al igual que él.

—Shisui…no me digas "te lo dije"

----0----

—¿Sasuke-kun? –Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No podía aseverar si era de agrado, sorpresa o confusión.

Desde el otro lado del umbral, Sasuke asintió. No llevaba ropa formal, no mostraba una expresión diferente a su parca cara de pared, y no traía flores. Sus manos estaban vacías, o al menos parecían estarlo; las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su descolorida chaqueta de mezclilla.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Sakura

La frase era plana y rígida. Sakura no pudo asimilar con alguna experiencia anterior el sentido emocional impostado.

Se le veía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—No –repuso él, cortante y frío como un témpano de hielo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura. El semblante irreflexivo del joven le recordaba a sus ocasionales cambios de humor, como aquellas tardes en las que habían salido, ambos con un animo perfectamente normal, y rato después, por cualquier tipo de comentario, terminaba molestándose con ella. Siempre con ella, y Sakura en mas de una decena de veces, no había sido la causante.

Pero como así de cambiante eran sus estados emocionales, casi siempre de bien a mal, también tenía sus brevísimos momentos de amabilidad. Muy raros y casi inexistentes. Sakura no sabía si preocuparse, temer o permitirse un leve atisbo de esperanza ante aquel rostro inexpresivo.

¿Y si venía a disculparse?

_Claro que viene a disculparse...si fuese una dimensión paralela, porque si somos realistas es obvio que Sasuke nunca haría eso, _masculló con certeza interiormente.

—¿Es por lo de ayer? –Sakura tenía miedo de la misma pregunta, era un presentimiento, pero la seca respuesta de hace un momento le obligaba a imaginar otro tipo de situaciones.

—Si –su semblante no cambió y mucho menos su postura, aun así, había un cierto aire estremecedor en el destello de sus ojos, negros como carbón puro.—Sakura, nosotros debemos…

—Lo siento. –escupió la frase. Salió, simplemente salió como un estornudo o un bostezo. Fue más que un reflejo condicionado; fue una anteposición al temor.—No debí haberte hecho eso, no fue correcto…Sasuke-kun yo…

—Terminamos.

¿Podia ser posible que las palabras golpeasen y doliesen tanto como una daga clavada en el corazón? Si, lo era. Aun tratándose de una sola palabra.

Sakura la sintió, estremeciendo todo su ser como una bofetada. Le cortó el aire y la sangre se le había ido hasta los tobillos.

—¿Qué?

—Que terminamos –Sasuke seguía allí, con las manos dentro de su chaqueta, la cara inexpresiva y altiva, como si hubiese dicho cualquier cosa sin importancia—No tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Dos años casi de relación, y no era la primera vez que discutían, habían sido más; muchísimas más…y ahora…

Ahora decía que había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Perdiendo tiempo con ella, como si se hubiese tratado de un pasatiempo, un objeto que ya se había cansado de manipular.

Se sentía mal, aporreada y humillada. El dolor hace cambios bruscos en la gente, a veces los hunde como una balsa agujereada, y otras puede que les recuerde un poco de su autoestima

—Seguir perdiendo el tiempo…¿eso ha sido todo por dos años? ¿Perder el tiempo? –Sakura había alzado las defensas y un brillo de pánico había aparecido en sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke lo verbalizaba. Sakura sabía que desde el inicio, el noviazgo no le entusiasmaba, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a tomar una decisión tan drástica. Tampoco se lo había comentado.

—Para mí si –admitió. Sasuke nunca le había mentido, simplemente lo callaba y nunca lo había considerado un asunto importante.—Hay cosas que quiero hacer, y tú me quitas mucha libertad…fastidias demasiado.

Sakura le miraba como si se tratara de un desconocido, y empezaba a pensar que tal vez lo era. Parecía abrumado, deseaba que la "conversación" terminara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sasuke estaba destruyendo todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños.

—Creo que está bastante claro –contestó finalmente Sasuke, ya que le estaba presionando—. A mi ya me va bien lo que hay. No necesito el resto, Sakura. No te necesito.

A Sakura no le gustó nada oír eso, era infernalmente doloroso, era como si quisiera clavarle en el suelo o en la cruz. Temblaba, pero intentaba mantener la calma, pese al pánico que sentía o el cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón. Deseaba que Sasuke se retractara de todo lo que había dicho pero no dijo ni una palabra y su semblante tampoco cambió.

Sus fríos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Fue uno de esos espantosos momentos en la vida que se recuerdan siempre.

—De…deberíamos hablarlo, Sasuke.

—No hay nada más de que hablar. Me voy.

Sakura se sentía como una idiota, abrumada por una pérdida inconmensurable.

Era una escena macabra. Su relación estaba muriendo, Sasuke la había asesinado. Había tomado desiciones desastrosas sobre su vida en común sin siquiera consultarla, pero creía que no tenía alternativa.

No le dio un beso de despedida. No dijo nada. Tampoco Sakura.

Se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras ella le observaba como atontada, tratando de entender lo que había dicho, y por un momento no reaccionó.

—Sa…Sasuke-kun ¿yo…nunca te importé, verdad? –preguntó con la voz de una chiquilla extraviada que intenta comprender lo que alguien acaba de decirle en un idioma extraño. No podía asimilarlo. Su corazón se negaba a recibir la noticia. Era como un eco aterrador del día en que su madre le informó de la muerte de su padre. En algunos aspectos era todavía peor.

No hubo respuesta por parte de él. Se había marchado de su casa…y de su vida.

_Nunca…_se contestó ella..

Y las lágrimas rodaron libremente mientras que el mundo, _su mundo_, se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

Correr, gritar…desaparecer. Ya nada importaba.

Lo único que clamaba era…

Una salida.

Cualquiera.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

_¿Sasuke, considerado ahora como el rey de los idiotas? Pues lo reitero. Sí. _

_Nuevamente comento, esto NO es bashing, pero la verdad (y poniendonos realistas) es lo más cercano que hubiera hecho, y en su situación. comprendamos que el chico no es ni será una "manzana acaramelada", y lo que se trae en mente con tal de destacar (de un modo u otro) es un 2empuje" mas. _

_Puedo mencionar a la autora y mi querida lectora **Tsukisaku** que tiene razón en cuanto a que puede que he exagerado un poco con el caracter delimitante del "teme", y la razón (razón, no Excusa ni justificación) es porque la personalidad que le manejo en el fic es un poco más fluctuante. Aqui tiene a su familia viva, pero eso no significa que tenga el apoyo o respaldo emocional de ésta, entonces ¿porqué esa necesidad de rebeldía? Pues hay toda una secuencia que bien se podría explicar psicologicamente hablando, pero no hay razón para aburrirles de esa manera._

_Conforme avance un poco mas la trama y les comience a dar unos "flashbacks" acerca de Sasuke, comenzarán a darme un poco de razón. _

_Ahora con otro asunto...Sakura aun tenía y sentía algo por el teme-Uchiha, sin embargo, éste acaba de cavar su propia tumba hacia el olvido, ¿La joven Haruno finalmente abrirá los ojos y admitirá lo que ha estado tratando de ocultar por Itachi?_

_sólo será cuestión de tiempo. El único adelanto que doy del segundo capítulo será que finalmente tomará una respuesta. _

_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega de este "novelón". SE agradece todo tipo de review. Sayooos._


	9. Imposible

_Disclaimer:  
Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.  
_

_(**1**) Cita textual retomada de la traducción legítima de la canción "When a Man Loves a Woman", interpretada por Percy Sledge, lírica, música y comercialización son propiedad de Capitol Records 1987, derechos reservados y mención hecha sin fines de lucro._

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Noveno Capítulo**

**"Imposible"**

_(...)Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer_

_No puede mantener su mente en nada más_

_Él cambiará al mundo, por el bien que ha encontrado_

_Y si ella es mala, él no puede verlo_

_Ella es incapáz de hacerle algo malo (...) (**1**)_

—Te lo dije…– Shisui lo dijo tal cual, aun a riesgo de que su primo, en uno de sus arrebatos de ira incontenible al más puro estilo Uchiha, decidiese jugar tiro al blanco con el juego de abrecartas y los bolígrafos, usándolo a él como el objetivo de cien puntos.—Apégate a las leyes de la lógica.

—_Hhmmppffhh..._

La luz mortecina se filtraba sobre el vidrio ahumado de la ventana de la oficina de Itachi Uchiha. Éste yacía con la cabeza apoyada en la superficie de su escritorio, con el ánimo de un desahuciado y el rostro sumergido entre el mar de documentos y facturas.

—Ni hablar…–exhaló Shisui.—Pero así son las cosas. Uno tiene que saber con quién si, y con quien no.

Se levantó, yendo hacia la mesita tipo pretil que estaba en uno de los rincones, junto al dispensador de agua. Tomó dos de los vasitos desechables de éste y volvió a sentarse, dejando uno de los vasos frente a Itachi.

El decadente Uchiha alcanzó a ver que su primo sacaba una discreta licorera del bolsillo interior de su saco. Vertió un tercio de líquido transparente como agua en los dos vasos.

—Eres un maldito alcohólico, ¿lo sabias? –Itachi levantó el vaso con desgano, escrutando el contenido. Shisui sólo profanó una sonrisa ufana—¿Qué carajos es esto?

—_Whisky_, es muy popular en occidente. Si te quema la garganta es señal de que aun tienes terminaciones nerviosas.

Itachi dio un trago casi entero, sintiendo que le calcinaba la tráquea como el mismo infierno. Bueno, al menos el ardor le había recordado que aun quedaba un poco de vida en él.

—Mier…da… –resolló mientras sus fosas nasales se despejaban como si hubiese arrojado soda por ellas.—…si mi padre se llega a enterar que te da por beber en el trabajo…

—Bahh…el amargado de mi tío no está, así que no cuenta. Además falta una hora para salir, no te importa mucho ¿o sí, _comadreja_?–Shisui se acabó el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo—Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas, pero ya que no hay pan…

La mano un poco temblorosa de Itachi le arrebató el frasco.

—Si, pero eso no es motivo para traer semejante cosa a la oficina, _pelmazo_. –dijo fingiendo su cotidiano aire de propiedad y se sirvió otro tercio más en el vaso, para sorpresa del mismo Shisui.

Éste miró desinteresadamente el reloj; las seis con quince minutos y aún no terminaban de notariar la pila de facturas que faltaban. Ninguno de los dos alegó o dijo algo al respecto, era martes y podían relegar los pendientes para el día siguiente.

Al tercer vaso, Itachi se sintió ligeramente mejor, y mejor no significaba mareado o soñoliento; en cuestión de bebida nunca se había considerado un "peso ligero" como Shisui (el límite de éste eran cuatro cervezas o tres tragos de sake. Llegó a batir su propio record de seis cervezas en la preparatoria, y desde entonces no quiso ni volvió a repetir la hazaña).

Itachi se hallaba un poco mejor, a pesar de que sentía la voz aun aguardentosa debido al licor y hasta el más mínimo trago de saliva aun le quemaba en la garganta, pero dolía menos de lo que sentía provenir de aquel músculo llamado corazón; ahora abatido y destrozado.

La idea era necia a desaparecer, y tal vez el tiempo se encargáse de eso de ahora en adelante.

_Quizás..._

—¿Decías algo? –Shisui arqueó una ceja, empinándose lo último que quedaba de la licorera.

—No…–Itachi respondió con desgano.—No dije nada

La etiqueta aun estaba sobre su mano izquierda, y él seguía reacio a arrojarla, romperla o desaparecerla de su vida.

Shisui vio que el semblante de Itachi permanecía casi igual a cuando llegó. No podía culparle, sabía perfectamente que las experiencias del pasado tardan en borrarse. Como las manchas de una alfombra; puedes enjabonarla hasta el cansancio pero siempre quedará por lo menos una gota o atisbo de la renuente mugre. Así ocurría con Itachi, quien no era tan desprendido emocionalmente como él.

Más que el aire propio de todo Uchiha y la capacidad de su "extremo sentido comunicativo" (en sarcarsmo personal), lo poco de humanidad que Itachi poseía debajo de todo aquello, siempre tendía a ser aprensiva. Aunque no lo demostrara.

Y Shisui tuvo la consideración de no hacer más preguntas, aparte del respeto personal que le tenía, lo hacía por conservar su pellejo en una sola pieza. Shisui podría considerarse a sí mismo un desastre en cuestión personal, podía ser desinteresado y convenenciero con las mujeres y un truan con los amigos, pero nunca un canalla o un traidor. Por lo menos se autonombraba como amigo confiable, cuando quería e ignoraba a sus impulsos por contar e inmiscuirse en lo que no le incumbía. Con el asunto de Itachi se había jurado solemnemente no decir ni pio a nadie, por compañerismo, familiaridad y porque era demasiado joven como para morir estrangulado por su querido primo y jefe.

La oficina quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos comentó nada más. Shisui volvió a mirar el reloj, ahora sólo faltaban diez minutos para las siete.

—Bien…creo que ya me paso a retirar –dijo irguiéndose.

—¿No es un poco temprano?

—Diez minutos más, diez minutos menos. ¿Qué mas da?, no vamos a terminar eso ni con veinte minutos de ventaja—dijo señalando la pila de facturas. Tenía la sutil idea de comentarle a Itachi si quería que le llevase a casa, un poco de aire le sentaría bien. Pero no lo dijo, simplemente al ver el brillo sin vida de sus pupilas—¿Vas a quedarte otro rato?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez. –Itachi apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos—Nos vemos mañana

_Y ahora va a encerrarse en su trabajo…_pensó Shisui desganadamente.

—Hmp. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros– Hasta mañana, entonces.

----0----

Shisui había bajado las escaleras con aire pensativo. Casi tan distraídamente como para haber estado a punto de ser derribado por una correosa sombra que se dirigía hacia el portón de la entrada.

—¡Eh, fíjate por donde vas!, ¡Obito-cabeza hueca! –espetó severamente.

El aludido se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones y mirándole un poco apenado.

—Perdón, Shisui-san...es que...

—Llevas toda la semana largándote temprano a quien sabe dónde. ¿Y se puede saber porqué tanta prisa, hombre?

Obito se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca, ocultando una descarada mueca de nerviosismo.

—¿Trabajo? –musitó estúpidamente.–Este...quise decir a casa. si.

Shisui arqueó una ceja, fulgurando una seña de severidad.

El contrariado joven de gafas anaranjadas se despidió escuetamente con un simple "con permiso" y salió trastabillando del edificio. Shisui no mencionó nada.

Puede que tuviera un poco de razón. Por lo menos en lo que le constaba de la semana, el comportamiento del despistado Obito había radiado en un aire de sospecha desmedida. Salía diez minutos antes, hablaba mucho menos de lo que acostumbraba y casi siempre se retiraba a su cubículo con el pretexto de revisar las cuentas.

No le dio importancia, y lo dejó pasar.

----0----

Siete en punto.

_Imposible_. No había sitio para él en su vida. Ella amaba a Sasuke, ésa era la única realidad.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Había trazado un plan o pensado en algo similar?

Si, lo que quedaba ahora era…¿Seguir?

Claro, seguir viviendo, a pesar de las melladuras. Podría soportarlo una vez más, al igual que el fracaso con Hana Inuzuka. Podía volver a su casa, continuar con la maldita rutina y volver a verla, probablemente. Ver a Sakura Haruno allí, en el sofá de la casa y junto al bastardo de Sasuke..

Porqué así debían ser las cosas, ¿verdad?

No la necesitaba, no porque no la quisiera, sino porque no era ni sería nada suyo salvo la novia de su hermano menor; y quizás si el destino era beneficioso para ella y devastador para él, algún día llegaría a ser su cuñada.

Y si no la necesitaba y ya no le importaba, ¿Por qué demonios seguía taladrándole el alma?

Tal vez Shisui hubiese tenido razón en todo este tiempo. Aspirar a cosas inalcanzables y hechos casi idealizados no formaba parte de la cruda realidad humana. Era una estupidez, tomando las características que se habían presentado.

Sakura no sería ni será para alguien como él.

_Imposible. _lo recalcó con recelo. La palabra le calaba aun más que la punta de un alfiler, y él aun tenía sus propias interrogantes.

¿Realmente le había importado a Sakura?

El beso...el primero y el segundo.¿Sakura se habrá arrepientido? Quizà después de reflexionar, se dio cuenta de que fue un mero impulso. No se tiene que estar enamorado necesariamente para besar a alguien.

_Puede que no haya significado nada para ella._

Itachi negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

_A pesar de los diecisiete inexperimentados años de ella, no habría actuado sin pensarlo, _se dijo, tratando de contener aquella angustia que amenazaba con desbordarlo una vez más. _Sakura no es así._

Sentía que le faltaba saliva; todo su cuerpo parecía haber reducido las constantes vitales a un estado comatoso. Había cosas que no podían ahogarse en un vaso de alcohol.

Siete con quince minutos. Echó un último vistazo al escritorio, no precisamente hacia el centenar de papeles, no, eso no era lo importante, sino aquella doblada hojita lívida sobre éstos.

Tomó la etiqueta y la depositó de nuevo en el interior de la gaveta.

Sí sólo le diese la oportunidad…si sólo abriese los ojos y …

—Itachi-kun.

La voz se oía distante, como una sombra en medio de una neblina. Alzó la mirada, desconcertado. Quería echar la culpa a sus desvelos, inclusive al licor, pero no podía. Había sido tan real como el pulso en sus venas.

Junto al marco de la puerta y tan inmóvil como él, se hallaba Sakura Haruno. Sus ojos de aquel evocador tono esmeralda, estaban vidriosos y ligeramente inflamados. El recuerdo de un llanto devastador aun pendía de su semblante.

La palabra tragedia encajaba en la descripción de sus facciones. Él sólo se aproximó hasta donde estaba ella. Notó que sus rodillas temblaban, su mano sujetaba el alféizar de la puerta.

—Sakura…¿Qué..?

La pregunta desapareció en el instante en que ella se le adelantó y se aferró a su cuerpo. Un acto más que impulsivo, era una respuesta de miedo. En sus brazos, como tantas veces, en confianza como siempre deseó estarlo con Sasuke, Sakura rompió en llanto.

—Sasuke…—las palabras sonaban extrañas, como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que las articuló. Hacía esfuerzos por entenderse en medio de la tormenta formada por sus resuellos y gemidos—el y yo…terminamos.

La voz se le quebró totalmente. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse mejilla abajo, y empapando fractalmente la camisa azul marino de Itachi. No importaba. Sus brazos correspondieron a su necesidad de cobijo, como siempre lo había hecho.

La única y verdadera manera en que deseaba hacerlo.

Aquella frase le parecía apenas comprensible, no por la modulación de su voz sino por el mensaje en sí.

Sasuke la había dejado…el bastardo de su hermano finalmente había asestado el golpe final. Ya conocía la secuencia y la mecánica con que éste trataba a toda fémina que se atravesase en su vida, el suceso en sí no le pareció gran cosa, si hubiese sido cualquier chica.

Un vago impulso de ira le arrebató interiormente, igual que la noche en que había escuchado desde su habitación sus apagados gemidos mientras Sasuke disponía de ella como si se tratase de un artículo enteramente de su posesión; algo con vida que ahora había desechado sin más.

Y Sakura no merecía tener el corazón destrozado. No era justo. Nada había sido justo durante los últimos dos años.

—Perdóname…— dijo Sakura, sollozando como una niña. Lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Porqué?

Brillaba una luz expectante en sus ojos.

—Lo de la última vez…no debí hacerte eso…yo…

Susurró, y volvió a esconder el rostro entre su cuello. Él posó la mano en su mejilla, levantando con cuidado su cara. Recorrió con el pulgar la línea trazada por las lágrimas pasadas.

—Entonces ya te diste cuenta –ésa fue su única premisa. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación clara y concisa. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejo que su mejilla rozara la suya, acariciándola.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado hacer algo así. No la había dejado de abrazar y sintió cómo el cuerpo frágil de Sakura encajaba en el suyo, como hechos a medida.

—Si…–Sakura le miraba fijamente a los ojos, un contacto mudo, libre de las acusaciones y gestos increpantes a los que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

Itachi necesitaba escuchar de sus labios aquella respuesta y Sakura quería comprobarlo-

La besó muy suavemente.Y en ese preciso instante, Itachi supo lo que era estar enamorado de verdad. Aquella euforia percibida de sus labios contra los suyos, aquel brutal dolor que le había producido la ausencia de Sakura. Bajo la noche, cálida y despejada, agitado por la angustia, Itachi se sentía capaz de que podría dar la vida por ella.

Sakura se humedeció los labios y buscó los de Itachi de nuevo. El contacto cadencioso encendió la sangre de Itachi, quien, pasándole el brazo por detrás, ahondó el beso. Era demasiada ansiedad, demasiado el martirio soportado. Se besaban buscando perder de vista el mundo. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. La respiración se tornaba lenta. Pausada.

Itachi paseaba el dorso de sus dedos entre las tersas hebras de los rosados cabellos de la joven, dejándole la frente al descubierto. Se inclinó sobre ella recorriendo con sus labios su sien derecha. Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió los caricias de Itachi seguir sobre su frente, sus mejillas y posarse de nuevo en sus comisuras. Ella se sentía sosegada, perdida por completo entre el calor desprendido de sus manos y el dulce sabor de sus labios. Cada caricia, cada atención eran totalmente diferentes del trato hosco de Sasuke.

No, no valía la pena recordar malos momentos. Para ella, ése nombre había quedado enterrado y cubierto a cal y canto. El presente era lo único que realmente importaba.

Sólo Itachi y ella.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y las manos de él bajaron a su cintura, ahora con menos calma. Ella se sintió débil, una debilidad no sólo física y se aferró más fuerte a Itachi, quien por su parte tampoco confiaba mucho en su estabilidad por el momento así que lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, buscaron apoyo en la pared, quedando Sakura entre esta e Itachi

Éste se lanzó nuevamente a su encuentro, y la presionó aun más contra la pared, sus manos perdieron el control, buscando tocar más, buscando sentir más… Sakura, por su parte abrazó las acciones de Itachi, las caricias se sentían bien, demasiado bien. Su cuerpo respondiendo de un modo extraño, su mente un torbellino, la lucha entre la precaución y la curiosidad. Pero cuando aquel mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja hizo gemir a Sakura, la probabilidad de separarse se había reducido a una nada.

Un calor abrasador…delicioso que se apoderaba poco a poco del cuerpo del Uchiha. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el delimitante de las caderas de Sakura, bajando, sintiendo los bordes de la corta falda de ella, deteniéndose en las suaves curvas de su trasero. Ella se aferraba a su vigorosa espalda, sin dejar de besarle. Su cuerpo respondía más por impulso que por lógica.

_No…esto no esta bien. Al menos no aquí…_.Una parte consciente de Itachi, hacía esfuerzos por recuperar la compostura. Inútiles esfuerzos, al fin y al cabo

Sus caderas iniciaron un ritmo lento en el momento en que sintió una de las manos de Itachi recorrer parsimoniosamente su muslo derecho, separándolo con mesura, y aproximando más su cuerpo. Un contacto demasiado íntimo a pesar de las intermediarias ropas. Una presión forzosa punzaba en su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir una molestia en sus pantalones.

—Sakura…—la voz grave de Itachi, ahora convertida en un jadeo ronco le hizo salir por completo de su embelesamiento.—...Hmmphh...

_Detenerse…antes de algo más_

Un ardor exuberante contenido en el más mínimo detalle de sus manos.

_Detenerse._

El calor era sofocante.

—Itachi... —La respiración se entrecortaba y el pulso era casi arrítmico—...no...

Ella exhalaba, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad. Ambos se separaron, por lo menos lo suficiente como para darse espacio personal.

Itachi indagó nuevamente en la desconcertada mirada de Sakura, sonrojada, igual que él, respirando ambos con rapidez. Los dos temblaban, con el recuerdo de aquella emoción…la expectativa de aquella circunstancia a la que ambos no espetaron ni una sola sílaba.

El aire volvía a circular por sus pulmones a velocidad normal, pero el bochorno seguía presente en las expresiones de ambos. La sutil idea respecto a lo sucedido rondaba en sus mentes pero ninguno la verbalizó. La presión en la entrepierna de Itachi se había aminorado, por lo menos lo suficiente como para permitirle enfundar las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin que éste le estrujara "cierta" área.

Sakura volvió a recuperar el habla. Su rostro asemejaba una afable y evocadora expresión de complicidad, sin dejar de mirar el contrariado y aun enrojecido semblante de Itachi Uchiha.

—Creo que no podremos ser amigos –manifestó con un apagado suspiro. Se acomodó el tirante derecho de su blusa.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo habríamos sido –completó Itachi.

Los ánimos estaban neutrales en él, pero se sentía incapaz de retirar la lívida media sonrisa de sus labios. No era adepto de este tipo de muestras físicas, no le gustaban, las consideraba cursis y estúpidas; pero en éste momento no podía hacer otra cosa.

No quería hacer otra cosa, salvo estar con ella y nada más.

----0----

—¡Dattebayó…! –los dedos volvían a hacer presión en la tecla de marcado rápido, obteniendo la misma respuesta: marcado, tiempo en espera y buzón de voz—vamos, contesta, Sakura-chaaan…

No, no hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Naruto ahogó un suspiro de frustración.

Había estado llamándole toda la mañana. Aunque en los "términos Uzumaki", toda la mañana significaban desde las once y media en adelante. En vacasiónes Naruto no solía levantarse más allá de las once de la madrugada, según él.

Estaba confundido al principio. Supuso que tal vez ella hubiera salido con el "teme" y quizás por eso se habría olvidado de la atenta invitación de éste, Hinata e Ino para ir al cine por la tarde, como en los viejos tiempos. Entonces fue el turno de Ino de gastar un poco de su saldo y recordarle con "propiedad" si iba a ir o no.

El resultado fue el mismo, y sin rodeos, marcó a su casa. El teléfono marcaba pero nadie contestaba, por lo menos la línea servía, pero que caso tenía si no había nadie en la bendita casa. Al caer de las seis decidieron irse sólo ellos cuatro, incluido Sai. Éste había hecho el comentario de que probablemente Sasuke y Sakura se habían dado a la fuga, como ocurría en la escuela y que tal vez ella hubiera dejado el celular en casa a propósito.

Luego de que Ino le reprendiera por semejante ocurrencia, llamándole pervertido, el asunto quedó relegado. Aunque la preocupación seguía presente.

Ya eran las ocho en punto. Naruto había acompañado a Hinata a su casa, sin que ninguno de los dos mencionara la cuestión de Sakura, y de regreso a su apartamento, volvió a sacar el teléfono.

No había mensajes ni llamadas por parte de ella y eso fue lo que lo preocupó más. Tuvo la idea de marcar a su casa, pero si la cosa iba más allá de largarse con el teme a quien sabe dónde y si su madre no estaba enterada, complicaría todo más de lo que ya estaba. Y si algo había aprendido Naruto era que meterse en problemas con "las Haruno" (madre o hija) era meterse en camisa de once varas.

Él vivía a tres calles antes del domicilio de Sakura, y en este momento exacto permanecía fuera de su casa sólo para hacer la llamada rápida. Su apartamento tenía pésima recepción y quería asegurarse de que su mejor amiga estuviese bien, aunque le gritara y recordara lo fastidioso que era. Lo que sea con tal de asegurarse.

Estaba a punto de presionar la tecla de "llamada" cuando alzó la vista y casi tira su teléfono.

La iluminación era escasa en la manzana, y sin embargo lo había notado a la perfección. En la acera de enfrente, vio a Sakura, caminar a la par de alguien.

Cabello negro, ropa formal y andar desenfadado. No había gran distancia entre ella y su acompañante, Sakura no le sujetaba de la mano…se aferraba a su brazo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del chico rubio que les contemplaba desde detrás de un poste de luz.

En el primero en el que pensó Naruto fue en el bastardete de Sasuke, pero nunca le había visto a éste vestir tan formal, y menos llevar el cabello sujeto en una…

_¡Momento! ¡El teme no tiene el pelo largo!_

Y Sasuke era un poco más alto que Sakura, por diez centímetros…no por veinte.

Naruto podría ser tan distraído como un chiquillo de primaria, pero cuando quería mostraba una suspicacia poco comparable. No era tan bobo como lo auguraban, pudo distinguir aun bajo las mortecinas sombras los rasgos del supuesto desconocido. La pariencia, el caminado…las profundas ojeras.

_Ne…es Itachi…el hermano mayor del teme…_

_¿Y con Sakura?_

--¡¿Dattebayó?!

----0----

—¿Puedes comer conmigo mañana? –preguntó a Sakura mientras ésta le devolvía el saco.

Itachi se lo había puesto por encima. La brisa era fresca aunque no tanto como para considerarla una ventisca, pero creía que había sido un gesto considerado de su parte. Y Sakura se lo permitió.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Itachi? –inquirió ella a su vez, con una mirada de preocupación.

Aun estaban a punto de parar antes de destruirlo todo y a todos cuantos se interpusieran en su camino. Itachi tenía mucho más que perder que ella. Sabía que debía tomar la decisión, pero no quería perderla otra vez y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era demasiado tarde.

— Creo que estamos haciendo lo que podemos, Sakura-chan. Ya improvisaremos

Nunca veía los obstáculos que se avecinaban, excepto cuando administraba la empresa.

—Esto es peligroso –observó ella mientras le alisaba las solapas. Le gustaba su aspecto; su estatura, su cara cincelada, su ancha espalda, los ojos que la seguían a todas partes y las profundas ojeras bajo éstos. Era su locura, su sueño. No podía oponer resistencia a su tremenda atracción. Lo mismo le ocurría a él.

—La vida es peligrosa –sentenció con calma. Luego sonrió y la besó—Nunca me ha dado miedo pagar por lo que quiero o creo –sin embargo, esta vez otros pagarían también—¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

Sakura vaciló antes de asentir. Quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible.

En efecto la situación era peligrosa, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, y pensaba que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Tratándose de Sakura, todo valdría la pena.

----0----

—¿Así que aun no hay respuesta? –interrogó una voz grave, haciendo eco en el ambiente de la oscura habitación.

La cámara superior de aquel solitario edificio, ambientada con el aspecto de una oficina ejecutiva, estaba casi en penumbras. Detrás de un brillante escritorio de caoba, barnizado en negro se encontraba la silueta de un hombre, que casi podía desaparecer en el lóbrego entorno a no ser por el peculiar tono de su cabello.

Una austera figura de ralos cabellos rojizo-anaranjados y semblante rígido e irreflexivo.

—No, aun nada. Pero sé que tendrá que ceder tarde o temprano –respondió "alguien" frente al escritorio. Un joven, cuyo rostro también permanecía oculto entre las sombras.—Sólo es cuestión de esperar a que la nieve se derrita...por así decirlo

Ellos no eran los únicos en la habitación, había cuatro personas más, contemplando con un silencio indagador y transitivo.

—Ejemh…¿Estás seguro que podríamos fiarnos de él? –La voz provenía de una de aquellas sombras. La silueta alta de un hombre cuyo cabello resplandeció con un brillo azul bajo la luz mortecina y también su piel. —Además, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no sospechan nada de ti?

La pregunta no iba dirigida al ensombrecido caballero de cabello rojizo detrás del escritorio, sino al delgaducho joven frente a éste.

—Sé que Itachi Uchiha sería un elemento útil para Akatsuki –dijo arrastrando las sílabas de la última palabra—Somos familia, no creo que nadie en la empresa desconfíe de mí

La "sombra" sacó un par de gafas del bolsillo de su camisa plisada. Gafas con lentillas naranjas.

—Después de todo…Obito es un buen chico.

Su rostro emuló una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Antes que nada, tengo un comunicado Paochanesco Importante que anunciar (no me maten, porfiss TT^TT)...esta pequeña escritora se tomará una semana de absueldo (no, no voy a secuestrarme a Itachi ni huir hacia Las Vegas con él), sino que aprovecharé mi corto plazo de "vagaciones" para tenderme y gozar de los radiantes rayos de sol que emanan hacia mi azotea. No se preocupen, el fic CONTINUARÁ, pero aviso que publicaré hasta la próxima semana. _**

**_Ahora con el fic...FINALMENTE ALGO MÁS INTENSO ENTRE SAKURA E ITACHI...y el PASO DEFINITIVO!!..._**

**_Pues que creen ahora, ¿Que las cosas irán de ahora en adelante con el "y vivieron felices para siempre?...PUES NO._**

**_Efectivamente, hay una nube en el horizonte del destino de esta pareja...una nube ROJA._**

**_No adelanto más, pero descuiden, el proximo viernes estará listo y colgado el siguientr capítulo. _**

**_Nos leemos. _**

_Nota de reserva (sólo por si acaso), el nombre de éste capítulo tiene mucha correlación con la lírica; estimadas lectoras (y lectores tambien), podéis tomar la canción citada como mero opening para este fanfiction._

_Se agradece TODO tipo de review, comentario y/o crítica._


	10. Números Rojos, como aquella nube

_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta._

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Décimo Capítulo**

**"Números rojos, como aquella nube"**

—Eh, jefe…¿Pasa algo?– Suigetsu estrujó la lata de cerveza entre su mano derecha y la arrojó desmañadamente hacia uno de los rincones del cuartucho que ocupaba como habitación.—Llevas toda la mañana más callado que de costumbre

—¿Acaso te importa? –Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las raídas sillas, con el respaldo inclinado contra la pared y los pies cruzados sobre la mesa. Dio el último sorbo a su tercera cerveza de la mañana.

Suigetsu frunció el seño y gruñó burdamente.

—Perdóname la vida, sólo preguntaba. –dijo irónicamente.

Juugo también estaba allí. Se hallaba en uno de los rincones del raído cuarto, sentado en el suelo y jugando al solitario con una descolorida baraja.

—Ayer terminé con Sakura –dijo Sasuke de pronto. No había ninguna emoción en la frase.

—Vaya….razón de más para que Karin no te deje en paz –comentó Suigetsu con una tosca sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de puntiagudos y desiguales dientes.—Ahora mas que nunca va a querer exprimirte como un limón.

—Pues que se joda. Tengo cosas más serias en qué pensar que en mujeres –Sasuke abrió otra lata.

El joven de pelo blanco platinado le dedicó una mirada indagadora.

—Je…pues no decías eso exactamente la semana pasada. Caray, ¿qué carajos tragaste para aguantar tanto?…—Suigetsu calló de pronto al sentir el aura iracunda del Uchiha escrutarle. Cambió rotundamente de tema—Lo del viernes estuvo genial, aunque siento que "te pasaste" con ese imbécil del autoservicio. Creo que estuvo de más que le dispararas, el pobre diablo estaba tan aterrado que parecía que iba a mojarse en los pantalones.

Sasuke ya llevaba tres cuartos de la cerveza engullida, a pesar de que estaba casi congelada y el temple del líquido le punzaba en las sienes.

—La compasión es para los débiles y los idiotas –dijo, apurando un sorbo—Deberías tenerlo en mente para la próxima.

—¿Próxima? –Suigetsu alzo ambas cejas—Es algo pronto, ¿no crees?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Un brillo cansino y fulminante se leía en sus ojos sin sentimiento.

—Hmp…¿Recuerdas ése negocio que esta a tres calles después de la escuela?

—¿La farmacia?...debes estar loco, siempre esta lleno a todas horas.

—Siete de la noche –esta vez quien habló fue Juugo. Las palabras sonaban de su garganta ronca como procedentes de una caja de voz, carentes de emoción, como un autómata. Habló sin levantar la mirada de su mazo de cartas—De las siete a las siete y media esta casi solo. Hay un cajero. No tiene vigilancia de cámaras.

—Quizá sea demasiado fácil –convino Sasuke, pero no había duda o indecisión en su voz—Da lo mismo, podría hacerse en un par de semanas.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato. Juugo seguía inmerso en su juego como un autista y Suigetsu trituraba un mondadientes entre sus serradas mandíbulas.

—Linda manera de pasar el verano –dijo a modo de sátira.

No hubo respuesta. Sasuke se había terminado la lata, sintiéndose levemente mareado. Aun así, abrió otra. Su mente estaba casi en blanco; en breves instantes recordaba la inexpresiva charla con Sakura y en otros comenzaba a plantearse la estrategia para el siguiente atraco. Todo carecía de importancia primordial, era un simple pasatiempo y nada más. Al igual que las chicas.

Sólo algo para pasar el rato.

Eso le llevó a pensar que tal vez tomase en cuenta el comentario de Suigetsu, y si no tenía nada más importante que hacer por la tarde, pasase un par de horas con Karin, si es que no se sentía demasiado ebrio, claro. Aunque le daba igual. A veces un poco de sexo desinhibido después de una ronda de cerveza barata bastaba para subirle un poco los ánimos y para bajarse la borrachera.

Tal vez lo haría. Y si no, no importaba.

Tenía todo el día y la tarde a su disposición.

Estaba libre.

----0----

Eran ya alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando Itachi terminó de firmar y sellar la aparentemente interminable columna de facturas. Depositó el último papel sobre la carpeta color paja, sujetándolo con un clip.

Se quedó mirando hacia la torre escrupulosamente acomodada, con ausente afán de satisfacción, emulando una seca media sonrisa que obviamente no era por el trabajo terminado, sino por una cuestión totalmente ajena a los cuatro muros de Uchiha Ad Worx. Una razón meramente personal que venía rondándole en la mente desde la noche anterior y se le anteponía cada cinco minutos como un mensaje subliminal explícito.

Sakura Haruno…razón y motivo de aquel inusual gesto de su rostro.

Miró el reloj de pulso por millonésima vez en el día y luego el de la pared. La misma secuencia desde que había llegado a la oficina.

La una con tres minutos. El tiempo transcurría condenadamente lento.

—¿Tienes planes o algo que hacer? Has estado mirando el reloj toda la mañana –Shisui estaba de pie delante del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de curiosidad que Itachi preferiría ignorar por completo.

Él apenas y se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

—No, no es nada. –Itachi dio un trago a su taza de café, la cual se había servido desde hacía tres horas. Por lógica estaba ya frío y un poco insípido.—Sólo que creía que era un poco más temprano.

Y la verdad, el galano arte de fingir no era una de las facultades de Itachi Uchiha, por lo menos no delante de Shisui. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada de la noche anterior, razón de más para que Itachi no le mencionara la visita de Sakura.

Corrieron con demasiada suerte de que nadie en la oficina les hubiera visto, ni a ella entrar ni a ambos salir. Haberle mencionado siquiera a Shisui acerca de que Sakura había venido a buscarle –y obviamente omitiendo el detalle de aquel impulso meramente físico en el que sus manos y su entrepierna perdieron el control- hubiera resultado un desastre colosal.

Y si Shisui había sabido guardar el secreto de su peculiar _affaire_ era por obra y gracia de los dioses. No debía abusar de las escasas bondades del destino. No ahora, no era el momento.

—Claro, ¿y el cielo es verde, verdad? –Shisui tomó las carpetas en tropel—Falta casi menos de la hora para el almuerzo, puedo traer un par de hamburguesas si quieres, además de que ese café ya parece brea por lo espeso.

Podría maldecir la suspicacia de Shisui, pero podría agradecer que éste no siempre soliera ser acertado en sus sospechas.

—No hace falta. –Itachi simulaba atención en la lectura de uno de los contratos salientes—Hoy almorzaré fuera, así que no molestes.

—¿Y eso?

—Hmp…ya me harté de ver tu cara de papanatas –Itachi profirió una expresión altanera y perniciosa.

A Shisui esto le pareció un gesto más que inusual, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía esa cara de "niño presumido" por lo menos desde que estaban en la secundaria. Había algo fuera de lo común con el Itachi de esta mañana, después de un golpe sentimental como el que tuvo en la semana era de esperarse verlo abatido como un desahuciado o un condenado a muerte. Y en lugar de eso, lucía despabilado, enérgico y puede que hasta tranquilo.

_¿De veras se lo estará tomando tan bien?_ Indagó mentalmente Shisui_…Tanta sobriedad en su cara ojerosa me aterra._

Decidió dejarlo al azahar, y si la balsa seguía haciendo ruido, él se las ingeniaría para saber el porqué.

—Pues como quieras, pero tú te lo pierdes –musitó dándose la vuelta en dirección a su oficina.

—Eh, Shisui –Llamó Itachi cuando éste estaba a centímetros de la puerta. Shisui se giró hacia él y se le congeló el aliento mirando el afilado abrecartas que Itachi balanceaba entre sus dedos—Si se te ocurre seguirme, me aseguraré personalmente de que pases más de dos meses sin visitar aquel motel en las afueras de Konoha en compañía de Ayame-san…

Y de nuevo aquella ofuscada sonrisa, mientras que con el abrecartas señalaba la trayectoria hacia cierta parte en específico de la anatomía de su contrariado primo, un sitio peligrosamente debajo del obligo y arriba de las rodillas….por citar una ubicación aproximada.

—Está bien, no molestaré. Ahora baja eso que me pones nervioso –dijo volviendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta con el pie, profiriendo una protesta—¡Qué amargado!

Itachi le miró marcharse, dejó el abrecartas de nuevo en la gaveta y volvió a su estado de ensimismamiento absoluto. Por lo menos en esos escasos momentos de paz, como ese instante, podía permitirse volver a pensar en sus dilemas personales. Había estado cavilando casi toda la noche, recapitulando el asunto y acomodándolo de la manera en que podría ocurrírsele alguna alternativa; todo era referente a lo que harían Sakura y él de ahora en adelante.

La respuesta de ella resultaba más que obvia y él mismo no lo había negado en ningún instante. Tampoco lo expresó con las palabras exactas; decir un escueto "te amo" hubiera sonado demasiado pronto e impertinente. Eran palabras muy grandes.

Seguir las cosas paso por paso era lo más lógico y eso, precisamente le conducía al mismo dilema; Sasuke había terminado con ella no hace más de veinticuatro horas ¿No era muy pronto para comenzar de nuevo?

Puede que sí y puede que no. Las cuestiones del corazón eran demasiado complicadas e Itachi no era precisamente un experto en el tema. Pero por eso se habían citado mutuamente a la hora del almuerzo –de lo que aun faltaban treinta malditos minutos- además de que necesitaba verla.

Sakura se había infiltrado en sus pensamientos con una intensidad aun mayor que en los meses pasados, en los que pensaba en ella como una chica agradable y tierna, nada más. Ahora todo había cambiado, y había sido ella la causante de la enorme transformación emocional.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza ya, desde el instante de su primer beso. Si antes había sido difícil apartarla de su mente, después de aquello, el arrojarla fuera de su sistema le resultaría fatalmente imposible. Pensaba en Sakura a todas horas, en su particular cabellera rosada, el tacto cálido de su cuerpo, el aroma a cerezo que desprendía cada poro de su cremosa piel y el anhelante sabor de sus labios…

_Y aun son la una y media…¡rayos!_

Se levantó casi intempestivamente, dejando el saco en el respaldo de la silla y andó hacia el pasillo. Miró de reojo hacia la oficina de Shisui, encontrándolo de espaldas hacia la puerta y renegando contra el cajón del archivero y una pila de papeles en pos de cumplir los designios de la gravedad y derribarse sobre él. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para siquiera notar a Itachi deslizarse silenciosamente hacia el ascensor.

Podía reconocérsele a Shisui su observación de esta mañana, quizá Itachi si había estado un poco distante o distraído, por lo menos lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que el cubículo perteneciente a Obito se hallaba vacío y éste no había sido visto en todo el día. La computadora estaba apagada y los archivos en orden, lo que indicaba que el desorientado "buen chico" no se había presentado al trabajo.

Itachi lo notó pero no le dio importancia, de la misma manera en que tampoco lo hizo cuando escuchó el teléfono de su oficina timbrar inoportunamente en cuanto puso un pie fuera de ésta.

La una y cuarenta minutos, tiempo suficiente para llegar al restaurante a tres calles abajo.

La puntualidad siempre denotaba confianza, un trato que le difería de su estúpido hermano menor, de la misma manera en que se distinguía el día de la noche.

Salió, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y una expresión disimulada de tranquilidad.

Ya se ocuparía del caso de Obito y de aquella llamada. Si era importante e imprescindible, volverían a llamar, si no, no era su problema.

----0----

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! –la voz seca de Fugaku produjo un estruendo ahogado en la bocina del teléfono proveniente de la oficina de Itachi. El eco en sí le pareció a Shisui como un puñetazo en la sien—Itachi nunca sale de improviso, ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?

Shisui suspiró contrariado, sintiendo una gotita de sudor cruzar por su frente.

—Tío, si yo lo supiera no estaría…

—¡¿Cómo se le ocurre largarse justo ahora?! ¡Y tú deberías haberte enterado ya de esto!

—¿De qué?

Se oyó un golpe seco por parte de Fugaku, probablemente sobre un escritorio.

—Estamos en ceros –Fugaku lo dijo fúnebremente y alzó la voz de pronto—¡Las malditas cuentas están en números rojos y tu ni te das por enterado! ¡Es tú trabajo, Shisui! ¡Maldita sea, debería...!

La mano de Shisui tembló, sujetando el auricular con aprensión. Se deshizo de los constantes insultos de su tío cortando la llamada dejando caer la bocina contra el aparato de un modo violento.

Obito fue en el primero en quien pensó, pero el despistado con gafas naranjas no estaba ni estaría por el día de hoy. Fue directo a su computadora, tecleando la clave de la cuenta principal y mirando con desesperación el cuadro de diálogo indicándole fríamente "Contraseña Incorrecta"

La clave había sido cambiada a petición de Itachi y Shisui había accedido. No había rastro alguno de Obito y él mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de la nueva contraseña, así que sólo le quedó una cosa por hacer.

Tomó su propio teléfono celular y tecleó el número, resignado a cualquier insulto o amenaza, que en comparación a las futuras sentencias de su tío Fugaku, las de Itachi podrían ser un poco menos ortodoxas.

----0----

Sakura llegó puntual al restaurante, con un vestido de lino blanco y el pelo echado hacia atrás, dejando suelto el flequillo enmarcando sus facciones. Llevaba un juego de horquillas que había comprado en el centro comercial la semana pasada. Tenía un aspecto muy elegante e Itachi le estaba esperando.

La besó en la mejilla, y varias personas les miraron. Itachi Uchiha tenía un porte distinguido y reconocible gracias a los asiduos artículos respecto a su familia, auspiciados por la prensa, y ella era una joven de agradable aspecto, pese a que nadie sabía quién era

—Cuando dijiste que llegarías temprano, no me imaginé que sería tan literal..

—Siempre que digo a una hora, es a una hora –comentó Itachi mientras se sentaban en una mesa reservada, al abrigo de miradas indiscretas.

Sakura sonrió. La idea de salir a comer le había resultado agradable aun más por el hecho de que había sido propuesta por él.

Finalmente un espacio, un lapso de tiempo en que no escucharía los bulliciosos e infantiles argumentos de Naruto, las pretenciosas críticas de Ino acerca de cuanto ser humano se le atravesase en su campo visual o batallar por sacarle los comentarios a Hinata en sus tímidas y entrecortadas conversaciones.

Por la mañana había recibido una ráfaga de llamadas a su teléfono por parte de Naruto e Ino; él por su parte lo único que inmiscuía era encontrar la justificación de su falta a la cita de ayer e Ino simplemente le atosigó con una docena de preguntas establecidas en el escrupuloso orden de un interrogatorio judicial.

Hubo una verdad que Sakura no debería guardarse para sí misma, un motivo que incluso fue a dar a oídos de su madre (a pesar de la obvia consecuencia del sermón madre-hija) y era el rompimiento sentimental entre ella y Sasuke Uchiha.

Aparte de la extensa "conferencia Haruno", estaba el estrepitoso grito de consternación de Naruto, seguido de sus amenazas hacia el ahora nombrado "Sasuke-teme-rey de los idiotas" además las mil y un torturas que el hiperactivo chico Uzumaki había jurado cernir sobre él, y Sakura intuyó un peculiar desnivel en la voz del rubio, un breve dejo de preocupación y curiosidad hacia ella; pero nunca lo expresó en palabras.

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Ino Yamanaka y sus sentencias de abundante y correcta propiedad, arguyendo cosas tales como "yo te lo dije, el tipo era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio" , "No era la primera vez, ya te había hecho otros desplantes" y demás argumentos que para Sakura ya carecían de importancia. La Sakura Haruno de días anteriores se habría desmoronado al sólo oírle, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho durante éste último mes. Tal vez incluso antes.

Naruto y los demás eran sus amigos y no había nada más apreciado para ella que éstos, pero un pequeño espacio personal con alguien más no lo creía como el sacrilegio más grande de la historia.

Sin embargo no estaba preparada para manifestar algo de semejante magnitud ante alguien más que no fuera Itachi. Esto sólo les concernía a él y a Sakura…por el momento.

Era peligroso mostrarse en público, pero ya habían decidido que de esa manera resultaba menos sospechoso si alguien les veía. Y aquí estaban ahora, uno frente al otro sin decir nada más, haciendo del diálogo verbal un hito prescindible en su totalidad. No eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba sólo la profunda conversación sostenida en sus miradas y en la mesurada caricia de la mano de él recorriendo sus nudillos sobre la mesa.

Un sonido levemente cercano irrumpió cortando el encanto. Un molesto "bip" repetido en escala de escasos decibeles; proveniente del estuche pendiente del cinturón de Itachi. Éste sacó el móvil, abriendo la carcasa superior y leyendo el remitente para sí mismo.

Reconoció el número de la oficina, y sabía perfectamente de quien podría tratarse.

_Mierda. No…definitivamente ahora no._

No pasaban ni veinte minutos de las dos de la tarde y ambos apenas habían ordenado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Itachi simplemente apagó el aparato y lo volvió a guardar en el estuche.

—¿Una llamada importante? –inquirió Sakura.

—No, sólo era la alarma –Itachi afirmó despreocupadamente—Olvidé desactivarla.

No hubo ninguna otra pregunta acerca del suceso. No hubo necesidad, había cosas más importantes.

----0----

—¿Así que ese es el tal Uchiha Itachi? –profirió una voz desde el interior de un auto negro. Los vidrios ahumados sólo dejaban entrever unos cuantos atisbos de una cabellera rubia y el brillo de unas frías pupilas azules—No se ve que sea la gran cosa, _unh_.

Era la voz de un muchacho, cargada de un extraño y sutil acento sagaz e impertinente. Procedía del asiento interior del vehículo.

—Para ti nada es gran cosa salvo esa bazofia que estallas y que llamas arte –espetó alguien desde el asiento del copiloto. Lo único visible era una mata de pelo rojo encendido y una expresión hastiada en un semblante de jóvenes facciones.

—¡Ey, vuelve a llamar bazofia a mis esculturas y te haré ver a tus antepasados! ¡Artesano de segunda!

—Lo que digas, _niña_…—el "pelirrojo" portaba unos binoculares, develándolos con sigilo a través de una de las rendijas de la ventanilla. No prestó atención a las amenazas del "chico" rubio. Su interés estaba concentrado en su _objetivo_—…huuum…¿No es ella demasiado joven para el tipejo ése?

El rubio también escrutaba el entorno a tres metros más allá de la discreta ubicación del auto.

—Vaya depravado, ¿Para qué cuernos quiere Pein que secuestremos a un inútil pervertido? –dijo tamborileando los dedos sobre el asiento.

—Dinero. Ése pervertido-inútil es el aval absoluto del setenta por ciento de las acciones de medio Konoha –la voz procedía del conductor, una sombra que portaba una lóbrega pañoleta cubriéndole el rostro.—El peón perfecto que necesita Akatsuki.

—_Unh_…todo un proletario, eh—el muchacho rubio profirió una risilla ahogada, que mas bien pareció un graznido.

Los tres pares de inmisericordes ojos escudriñaban a detalle a un joven de profundas ojeras, acompañado de una chica de largos cabellos rosas. Éste le llevaba protectoramente del brazo mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Ambos estaban demasiado abstraídos uno con el otro como para percatarse del sedán negro aparcado en la esquina, a tres tiendas del restaurante.

Una mirada ladina y lujuriosa se mostró en los azules ojos del rubio, observando detenidamente la silueta de la muchacha.

—Eh, Sasori ¿Hace cuanto que no te tiras a una colegiala como esa? –murmuró.

Sasori, el pelirrojo, le dio un golpe en el codo al muchacho rubio de nombre Deidara.

—Ya ,cállate, escoria— ajustó un poco más el ángulo de visión de los binoculares—je..además la tipa no esta tan buena, aunque si tuviera más tetas tal vez lo consideraría.

—Da igual…el tipo es un jodido bastardo con suerte. ..–Deidara irrumpió con un bostezo y miró de soslayo al conductor—Eh, Kakuzu-san ¿No teníamos que haber hecho algo ya?

—No. –repuso imperativamente éste, sin siquiera voltear a verle—Son órdenes de Pein. Procederemos según el plan hasta en la noche, para cuando Kisame nos dé la señal.

Deidara desplomó la espalda contra el respaldo.

—Perfecto, con lo que me gustaría volarle la tapa de los sesos. Hace mucho que no me divierto de esa manera.

—Olvídalo Deidara. Lo necesitamos vivo, no nos sirve de nada un maldito cadáver.–Kakuzu movió ligeramente el espejo retrovisor, percatándose de que el "objetivo" se desplazaba sobre una de las abarrotadas aceras, a punto de perderse entre el gentío.

Y encendió el vehículo.

----0----

—¡Itachi! –Shisui había gritado con tal fuerza que sintió que en cualquier momento sus cuerdas vocales se desgarrarían dentro de su misma garganta.

El aludido ni siquiera le escuchó, o fingía muy bien el no hacerlo. Shisui le había visto andar lentamente entre la muchedumbre, a cuatro o cinco calles después de la avenida principal. No era de los que acostumbraban llamar a sus conocidos a voz en grito, mucho menos dejar la hora del almuerzo para largarse a buscar a su desconsiderado primo que no tenía ni el menor tacto de portar el celular encendido.

Después de la cordial e informativa llamada de su tío y tras ocho intentos por comunicarse con Itachi, en los cuales el buzón de voz era la única respuesta, se dio a la tarea auto impuesta de ir, buscarle y si era preciso traerlo halando de la cola de caballo.

Una medida totalmente desesperada. Era estúpido y se sentía estúpido, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde se habría escabullido Itachi ni mucho menos el motivo. Pero si de algo podía estar orgulloso era de su buena suerte, aunque más bien debería considerarlo como una de las escasas bondades de la vida.

Apenas y había salido unos cuantos metros del edificio, cuando, aprovechando el breve lapso en que la circulación de autos cambiaba de afluencia, pudo vislumbrarlo salir de uno de los modestos restaurantes de las calles laterales.

Aunque el enorme impulso de la curiosidad le picaba entre ceja y ceja para averiguar quien era la fémina acompañante –realmente estaba tan mortificado que no se dio cuenta ni siquiera del poco común color de su cabello-, las prioridades laborales y la preocupación pudieron más que su instinto de chisme.

Avanzó entre la gente como pudo y volvió a repetir la llamada.

—¡Itachi!

Y finalmente hubo resultado obtenido. Itachi se detuvo, mirando sobre su hombro. A Shisui no le agradó nada el brillo asesino de su mirada en cuanto se percató de su presencia. Pero si iba a morir en este momento, más le valía que fuese por una causa noble.

—Menos mal que te encontré. Tenemos problemas.

Una voz segura sobre el tambaleante instinto de conservación de su propia vida.

_Bien hecho, Shisui,_ se auto-motivó.

—Shisui, te dije que si se te ocurría seguirme…

—Estamos en ceros. –Shisui se limitó a cortar el argumento, no importaba que eso también limitara su tiempo de vida antes de que Itachi tomase sus típicas represalias.—Total y completa bancarrota, tu padre llamó desde la capital y creí que le daría un ataque cardiaco o respiratorio o ambos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ceros. Números rojos, no hay nada en las arcas y los depósitos fueron retirados…C-E-R-O-S –sus manos trazaron un círculo en el aire. Y curiosamente se le ocurrió aprovechar el momento y fijarse en la chica en cuestión que resultaba ser…—¿Sakura-chan?

Podía ser una casualidad del destino, incluso puede que ella estuviese después de que él llegó. Siempre y con antelación la mente de Shisui procesaba este tipo de datos en cuestión de microsegundos pero parecía que alguna de las neuronas de sentido común no lograba arrancar, estropeando todo el proceso. Sakura Haruno ya no era nada en la vida de Itachi, o al menos éste lo había expresado de ese modo. Entonces la pieza faltante era…¿Qué diantres hacía con Sakura en este preciso momento?...y abrazándole tan, pero tan confianzudamente.

Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente en respuesta a la no tan sutil indagación de Shisui.

—¿Qué quieres decir con números rojos? –la voz de Itachi sonaba profunda y amenazadora, incluso más que la de su padre—Yo había acabado de revisar los depósitos y no había ningún faltante –se detuvo pensativo—Hmp…Obito, debió haber sido él…¿Qué hizo el imbécil ahora?

—Obito ni siquiera vino a trabajar. Debiste haberte dado cuenta, si no hubieras estado tan distraído no…—como si se tratase de cualquier otra trivialidad, Itachi se dio la vuelta, sin soltar a Sakura, dejando literalmente a Shisui hablando sólo—¡Ey, _comadreja_! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿A dónde diablos vas?

—A llevar a Sakura a su casa, volveré de inmediato, así que deja de dar espectáculo con todo ese alboroto. –Itachi respondió sin dirigirse a él.

La gente y la distancia rumbo a la siguiente calle les había separado. Sakura sujetaba calmadamente el brazo de Itachi, percibiendo un aire de intranquilidad en éste.

—No es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí –dijo ella, tratando de contrarrestar aquella tensión emocional—Si es urgente lo que dijo Shisui, lo entiendo.

—Prometí que te llevaría y voy a hacerlo, no por obligación, sino porque realmente quiero, Sakura-chan –comentó él. Se le seguía notando un poco preocupado, pero el contacto de su mano y los latidos de su corazón llevaban un acompasado y calmado aire—Shisui exagera a veces, probablemente perdió la contraseña.

Y Sakura asintió, apoyando la cabeza en el confortable hueco de su hombro. Un espacio agradable, como si hubiese sido hecho a su medida.

A tres calles detrás de ellos, les contemplaba Shisui; inmóvil y contrariado.

_Ahora entiendo la condenada prisa por salir temprano al almuerzo_, recapituló mentalmente. Su rostro mostraba una preocupación más intensa que la ocasionada por el estrés de la empresa. _Esta saliendo con Sakura ahora…¿Cuándo pasó esto?....¿Y cómo?_

Y un presentimiento aterrador le impregnó de pronto.

_Un Itachi enamorado…¡Justo lo que necesitamos ahora para hundirnos en la bancarrota!_

----0----

Números rojos.

El término no estaba exagerado como lo supuso. Tecleó la clave por milésima vez desde las cuatro de la tarde, y ahora ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

Índice de cuenta…Monto acumulado, todo igual a….CERO.

_Mierda._

Había sido la tarde más horrible que había tenido en mucho tiempo, satíricamente después del almuerzo más maravilloso de su vida. La vida era irónica, y cruel.

Números rojos, bancarrota, quiebra total. Esas palabras despertaron un temor antiguo y profundo en Itachi Uchiha; un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no se había permitido desde el día del accidente de su padre.

Y ahora, en éste momento, anhelaba más que nunca retroceder en el tiempo y volver si pudiese al instante que había pasado con Sakura, inclusive la corta despedida en la entrada de su casa. Tenía prisa y estaba preocupado, pero eso no le impidió tomarse quince minutos de su tiempo.

Sólo quince fugaces minutos en los que ambos los pasaron en el silencioso lenguaje de hablar mediante las caricias de sus labios. Itachi quiso quedarse así por siempre y Sakura se lo hubiese permitido. La fortaleza y seguridad de sus brazos era todo cuanto ella necesitaba, y el dulce sabor de sus labios y sus pupilas esmeraldas que nunca le recriminarían nada era lo único que Itachi pedía de aquel tormento al que había llamado vida.

Pero las obligaciones siempre emergían, como los relámpagos de una tormenta pasajera. Él estaba encadenado al apellido y responsabilidades Uchiha, y como tal, debía responder aun en los casos más difíciles, como el de ahora.

El resto de los empleados ya había salido, cual correspondía con su horario laboral. Shisui se había retirado también, hacía menos de veinte minutos. No había hecho más preguntas de índole personal y se había portado como digno colega, buscando y recapitulando cada una de las facturas, formas y hasta el más mínimo "pagaré" archivado. Sacaron entre los dos el remanente y la suma totalitaria eran los cuatrocientos cincuenta mi ryo en acciones de primera divisa. Monto desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Itachi era ya el único en la oficina y en el edificio, como si fuese el único sobreviviente de un holocausto.

Había tecleado minuciosamente el número de la cuenta y la clave. Dos números pares seguidos de cuatro impares; una combinación aleatoria que se dividía entre la fecha de su onomástico y tres números sin significado personal.

El cero seguía apareciendo en el espacio designado al dinero desaparecido. Estaba cansado, y sentía la espalda molida debido al esfuerzo estresante de tenerla arqueada mientras su atención se centraba en el monitor.

Por fortuna ya no había recibido más de las rotundas represalias de su padre, desde la tarde. Eso era una tensión menos pero seguía sintiéndose harto y fastidiado.

Apagó el monitor y decidió largarse. No quería saber nada más de la condenada compañía por lo menos hasta mañana. Sólo quería ir a casa, tomar una ducha con agua templada y abandonarse del mundo en un necesario y urgente sueño reparador.

Desconectó y desactivó todo aparato digital y salió del edificio, cerrando concienzudamente el portón y accionando el sistema de seguridad.

Eran las ocho y media, pero parecía más tarde. La calle se asemejaba a un sombrío desierto, a pesar de ser una de las avenidas más transitadas, durante el día, claro. La noche daba un aire totalmente distinto a las aceras, sobre las cuales el único mortal que andaba sobre éstas ahora era Uchiha Itachi.

Usualmente prefería ir y venir a la oficina a pie, dejando el auto que originalmente había sido de su padre aparcado en la cochera. Consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y energía confiarse a las comodidades de conducir sólo cinco cuadras desde su casa a la oficina.

Había andado sólo unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor. Un suave ronroneo de engranes y pistones, cerca. Muy cerca.

No deparó en ello, no había nada de raro, después de todo era una acera pública. El sonido de sus pasos hacía eco, hasta que notó el envase estrujado de una lata, rodándo cerca de su pie izquierdo.

Se giró por reflejo, y su atención deparó en una sombra, a un escaso metro de su retaguardia.

—Buenas noches –resolló ésta, con una voz carrasposa que parecía provenir del interior de una caja hueca. El pestilente aliento le llegó a la nariz—Por lo visto llevas mucha prisa, eh…

Itachi no contestó, de hecho, apenas y respiraba. Su vista seguía fija en los breves rasgos que alcanzaba a percibir del desconocido. Alto, quizá quince o veinte centímetros más que él y de complexión gruesa. Facciones férreas y marcadas; las contrastantes sombras se proyectaban en sus ángulos faciales dándole un aspecto estremecedoramente monstruoso, aun más de lo que asemejaba el tono macilento de su piel. Casi como si fuese de un azul grisáceo.

El impulso de darse la vuelta lo antes posible no había estado distante, pero en cuanto Itachi movió un pie de nuevo a la trayectoria, el frío y metálico borde del cañón de un arma de mano rozó menguadamente la línea de su espalda.

—¿Qué?…¿De qué demonios se trata esto?—su voz era apenas un susurro y sentía que la sangre se le había ido a los tobillos.

La respiración de alguien más punzaba en su nuca, al momento en que una mano, fría como el cruel dedo de la muerte, le sujetó el brazo, doblándolo detrás de su espalda e inmovilizándolo en menos de cinco segundos.

—Sólo necesitamos un poco de tu tiempo…_muchachito_ –la inminente sombra se le acercó. Itachi aprestó al cercano instinto de forcejear y correr. El sonido del gatillo accionado y preparado sobre su espalda le detuvieron—Y más te vale no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no queremos que nadie salga herido, ¿verdad, Itachi?

Aquella _cosa_ sabía su nombre.

Un auto negro y con los faros apagados se había estacionado frente a ellos.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué carajos quieren?

No hubo respuesta verbalizada. Vio que una de las puertas traseras del auto se abrió.

El descomunal sujeto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel. Una tarjeta muy similar a la que le había dejado aquella mujer…¿Cuál era su nombre?

_Konan…_

Era casi igual, el fondo, el emblema en uno de los bordes…había algo que se percibía sobre el número telefónico, sobre letras blancas.

Letras blancas. Fondo negro…y una nube roja.

_Akatsuki._

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, esta paochanesca escritora ha vuelto de sus merecidos dias de descanso, una vez más al trabajo (buaaghj)y de vuelta al fic, tambien (wiiii) Veamos que "hice ahora..."_**

**_si, las cosas se han puesto tan rojas como aquella nube...¿Que demonios hace Akatsuki metiendo las narices en esto? _**

**_Ok, Shisui ya se dio cuenta de que hay "algo" entre Sakura e Itachi...¿esto tendrá concecuencias a la larga?_**

**_No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de ésta "Naru-novela", en su misma página y con su misma autora. _**

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y YA SABEN...ADELANTE CON CUANTO COMENTARIO QUIERAN HACERME, TODA CRÍTICA ES Y SERÁ SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDA._**

**_Nos leemos._**

* * *


	11. El destino, tentador e Inmisericorde

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**RESUMEN DE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**  
Finalmente el primer paso se ha dado y sin marcha atrás ¿Que será ahora de Itachi y Sakura?.  
"Alguien" anda tras la pista del heredero Uchiha, lo único que Itachi pudo ver enmedio de la inminente oscuridad fue la imagen en aquella tarjeta....una imagen de una nube roja.

¿Qué es lo que quiere Akatsuki en todo esto?

Estimados (as) lectores, tómense la trama con calma...esto apenas comienza...

Y recuerden, el review es la forma de expresarse del lector, se agradecen todo tipo de éstas.

**

* * *

**

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Onceavo Capítulo**

**"El destino, tentador e Inmisericorde"**

La luz mortecina del interior del automóvil brillaba temiblemente en el reflejo de las pupilas de cuatro hombres totalmente desconocidos, ataviados con trajes negros.

_¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?, _la pregunta se formuló en la mente de Itachi Uchiha por décima vez, sin emerger de sus cuerdas vocales.

No había sido el único en acallarse los comentarios, sino que sus inmisericordes acompañantes también permanecían en silencio, de un modo más amenazador que expectante. La velocidad del vehículo era moderada, y debido a los vidrios polarizados, la vista hacia el exterior era completamente nula. Aun más en estas horas de la noche.

Itachi permanecía rígido en el asiento trasero. Su mirada, nerviosa y aturdida escrutaba a detalle lo más que podía el físico y los rasgos de aquellos sicarios.

Un joven quizás uno o dos años menor que él, de cabello rubio largo y anudado en una alta cola de caballo, dejando un flequillo abundante cubriendo su ojo izquierdo; estaba a su derecha sosteniendo una cuarenta y cinco semiautomática. Del otro lado, otro muchacho de la misma edad y de cabellos rojizos miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla. No portaba un arma a la vista, pero eso no aseguraba que no la trajera.

El enorme sujeto de piel macilenta iba en el asiento del copiloto. Y del conductor, lo único que Itachi pudo notar fue el fulgor verdoso de sus pupilas, brillando como ascuas encendidas desde su semblante casi totalmente cubierto.

¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Un secuestro?

Esa pudo haber sido la opción más realista que se le había venido a la mente desde el instante en que le obligaron a subir al auto. Era lógico, su apellido valía por el sólo hecho de ser el sinónimo de muchas de las manufacturas accionistas. Pero, de tratarse de un secuestro, el trato hubiese tenido menos "amabilidad".

Le habían amenazado con el filo del arma y hasta ahí, no hubo golpes ni otro tipo de amenazadoras medidas corporales de por medio, aunque eso no quería decir que no las usasen en futuras oportunidades.

Veinte minutos transcurrieron mientras el auto se dirigía a quien sabe dónde. Itachi los contó mientras veía de reojo su reloj de pulso, el tiempo parecía eterno.

El vehículo se detuvo, aparcándose en una desolada acera. El muchacho rubio fue el primero en salir; apuntó el cañon de la semiautomática hacia Itachi.

—Muévete –imperó con eco.

El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada con una expresión renuente. Nada le hubiera costado darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al rubio y correr como el infierno, pero el pelmazo de pelo largo estaba armado, y probablemente el resto de los demás también. Tal vez en otras circunstancias y en otro tiempo, Itachi hubiera acudido a aquel escape suicida sin importarle mucho, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora más que nunca tenía una razón para vivir.

Bajó en silencio, encontrándose ante el umbral de un lóbrego edificio que parecía estar abandonado desde hacía tiempo. La fachada estaba raída y carcomida, y el aroma de humedad flotaba en el ambiente. El encapuchado hombre que conducía entró primero, seguido del sujeto enorme. Itachi andaba detrás de éstos, siendo custodiado por el pelirrojo y el rubio, como un par de buitres volando alrededor de su presa.

Muy al contrario del exterior del edificio, el interior poseía un aire completamente habitable e incluso hasta convencional. Muebles de calidad, un decorado casi impecable y discretas lámparas de piso.

_Probablemente todo esto sea robado_, indagó mentalmente Itachi.

El pasillo largo por donde habían estado caminando terminaba en el marco de una puerta de madera de cedro, barnizada en color negro ébano.

—Buenas noches, Pein-sama –el sujeto con el rostro cubierto golpeó un par de veces en la puerta—Traemos el encargo.

—Adelante –respondió una voz profunda desde el otro lado.

Alguien abrió la puerta desde el interior de la habitación. Esta tenía el tamaño de un apartamento y estaba decorada lujosamente. Un escritorio de proporciones colosales abarcaba el vértice derecho, delante de un inmenso ventanal, mientras que una intrincada alfombra cubría parcialmente el suelo de duela fina.

Una lámpara hecha a medida reflejaba las facciones de un hombre de treinta y pico años, cabellera color fuego y unos peculiares _piercings_ metálicos, dispuestos a ambos lados del puente de la nariz, muy simétricamente colocados. Tenía una impresión de perturbadora solidez, como si no tuviese vasos sanguíneos, ni siquiera órganos internos.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué grata sorpresa –su voz era grave. Los fríos ojos miraban de arriba abajo al joven de profundas ojeras—Finalmente tengo el placer de conocerle…Uchiha Itachi.

La mano nudosa del hombre encapuchado le oprimió el hombro dolorosamente, obligándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio.

El hombre llamado Pein estaba sentado allí, observando impasible. Estaba ataviado con un elegante traje negro, de textura aun más fina que la de sus supuestos subordinados.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? —logró interrogar Itachi. El silencio se hizo presente en la cámara.

Sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la lámpara reflejada, mientras examinaba a Itachi, desde los zapatos hasta los oscuros y lisos cabellos. El Uchiha observaba a su vez al que parecía ser el rey de un mundo subterráneo.

—Será sólo un maldito estorbo, Kakuzu–dijo alguien—Échalo de aquí.

—Hidan –le interrumpió Pein, con el tono de voz de alguien que esta acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

Sonaron risas burlonas, e Itachi miró a los otros personajes. Quien había hablado, era un hombre de austero semblante y cabello blanco platinado, peinado hacia atrás A un metro de éste se hallaba un sujeto de su misma edad, traje color verde botella y de rala melena mitad negra y mitad blanca. Una silueta frágil estaba sentada cerca de uno de los vórtices del escritorio, Itachi le reconoció al instante por el color de su cabello y sus facciones delicadamente delineadas

_Konan_

Pein se inclinó hacia adelante, con los dedos entrelazados en un ademán de interés severo.

—La verdad es que debo disculparme, Hidan necesita desesperadamente una lección de modales…y hablando de modales, ¿Dónde están los míos? –dijo el hombre con voz desenvuelta—Yo soy Pein.

El nombre no significaba nada para Itachi. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y largarse de una vez por todas, y el tal Pein lo había anticipado en su mirada.

—Veo que tiene prisa, así que iré directo al grano –dijo, sin separar las manos—Si no me equivoco, es usted el aval y responsable de una de las más respetables firmas de accionistas…-—hizo una pausa solemne, pensativa—…_Uchiha Ad Worx_, según se sabe.

Su rostro emuló una sonrisa tenebrosa y un escalofriante presentimiento afloró en la mente de Itachi. Ese era el punto clave de todo aquello; la compañía, la maldita compañía que había pasado a dirección y gerencia de él desde el mes pasado.

—Si…—Itachi respondió sin darse cuenta. Mentalmente indagaba hacia las posibles causas que le habían conducido hasta aquí; la reorganización de los puestos, la recuperación de las cantidades perdidas, los números rojos.

—Es una pena que sólo tengan veinticuatro horas para declararse o no en bancarrota –ése fue el último comentario de Pein.

Certero y preciso como un gancho al hígado.

—¿Cómo supo de eso? ¿Quién…? –él parpadeó, Pein simplemente asintió con una mueca de impostada compasión.

—Todo el mundo ejecutivo lo sabe. –Pein suspiró y meneó la cabeza—Realmente sería una lástima perder todo aquello por lo que su familia ha mantenido durante años. Sin embargo..–se inclinó hacia delante, aun más, y miró directamente hacia los ojos de Itachi—…hay algo que puede hacerse para remediarlo.

Su mente lo antepuso antes de cualquier otra reacción de instintivo temor. El hombre aquel sabía cosas, cosas realmente importantes y totalmente exclusivas de la empresa ¿Cómo demonios pudo enterarse? La prensa y los medios aun no sabían nada, el incidente había ocurrido en la mañana y ni siquiera el departamento fiscal estaba enterado. Las cuentas estaban vacías, las acciones igual, todo podía deberse a un estúpido error de dedo al teclear el número…o a la estratagema más astuta de la historia. Y aquel tipejo lo sabía.

No, no podía ser un secuestro. La única palabra que acudía a la mente de Itachi Uchiha en este momento era tan estremecedora y desesperante como un dolor de muela.

_Extorción._

—No –Itachi no lo pensó, lo dijo y lo actuó. Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, sin importar que ocurriese después.—Olvídenlo, no me interesa.

El chasquido de uno de los cascos de un revólver, resonó en el mudo ambiente de la estancia. El hombre del rostro oculto y el muchacho rubio le contemplaban con aspereza, mientras el brillo de sus artillerías resplandecía bajo la tenue iluminación.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente, joven –Pein se limitó a contemplarle, bajó la mano, en un vago gesto perentorio.—Seré directo, estoy accediendo a solventar todas sus deudas. Podemos encontrar al causante…y reivindicar las cosas, por así decirlo. Claro que todo favor conlleva a un precio, y me interesaría mucho su ayuda…para algunas cosas.

—¡He dicho que no!

La sola idea de permitírselo le repudiaba, era la bajeza más grande que se pudiese cometer. Lo comprendió hasta ese instante. El intento de huida quedó en el pasado, desde el momento en que los descomunales nudillos del hombre de rasgos monstruosos le sujetó del antebrazo, doblándoselo en un ángulo imposible. Pudo haber ocurrido un tronido en las coyunturas, pero no sucedió. Sólo fue el agarre, firme y sádico.

—No es una opción, joven Uchiha –la voz de Pein era lenta y profunda, desprovista de todo sentimiento humano—Creo que es la solución más acertada que pueda tener. A menos de que esté dispuesto a poner en peligro a aquellos que le rodean.

La luz oscilaba entre los orbes impíos de Pein y por un instante, la contraluz reflejada le dio de lleno en el semblante, proyectándose como una visión demoníaca. La última frase resonó con eco en la psique de Itachi, y ésta se ocupó de asociarla inmediatamente con el recuerdo de Sakura.

_No… lo que sea…menos ella._

Itachi se quedó quieto, a pesar de que el otro hombre ya le había dejado de inmovilizar. Sentía la boca seca como el desierto y un sudor frío brotando menguadamente de su sien. Volvió a sentarse, inconscientemente.

—¿Qué rayos quiere? –dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Una media sonrisa se trazó en el rostro enjuto de Pein.

—Sólo su simple cooperación, financieramente hablando –arguyó Pein, con aire de satisfacción—Se sabe que es un genio en cuestión administrativa, y sería muy útil alguien con sus habilidades para solventar unas cuantas transacciones.

Aun había una pieza faltante en todo esto.

—¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con el vaciado de las cuentas, verdad?

—No…exactamente –Pein hizo una pausa corta después de la negación. Había una hoja, blanca y limpia sobre el escritorio. Se la acercó, junto con un bolígrafo de reluciente carcasa—Podemos solventarlo en menos de veinticuatro horas…sólo necesitamos el número de cuenta, y la clave.

Itachi miró a Pein y dijo en voz baja y clara:

—Supongo que es la única opción.

Pein mantuvo la hoja y el bolígrafo frente a su cara.

—Usted elige –declaró.

Así que Itachi Uchiha tomó el bolígrafo y escribió en la hoja.

----0----

—¡Sakura-chan!

Alguien llamó estruendosamente, golpeando repetidas veces la puerta del domicilio Haruno.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, cuando a Naruto Uzumaki se le ocurrió la conveniente idea de hacer una de sus cordiales visitas a casa de su mejor amiga. Siempre ignoraba el momento o la hora propicios, simplemente porque creía que para un consejo o plática entre amigos no había mejor tiempo que el presente...aunque el presente fuese después de las ocho de la noche. Además de que la razón que lo había motivado era la preocupación que no manifestó hacia ella, respecto a la peculiar ocasión en que la había visto tomada del brazo de aquel tipo que no era otro más que el hermano mayor del teme.

Naruto era curioso y entrometido por naturaleza, y estaba acostumbrado a que todos los "porqués" deberían ser respondidos de una manera u otra. Y desde ese día, la curiosidad le escocía más que una picadura de mosquito. Quería asegurarse de algo antes de pegar el grito en el cielo.

—¡Ne, Sakura-chaaaaan!

Finalmente, tras el último grito y cuatro golpes airosos en la puerta, ésta se abrió, y Naruto se encontró con el rostro de una Sakura Haruno nada contenta. Mostraba una expresión de fastidio que el chico Uzumaki asoció con el desagrado de su inoportuna visita, quizás. Y llevaba en la mano derecha un rollo de papel higiénico, el cual había estado a punto de reemplazar del cuarto de baño de la planta inferior de su casa.

—Naruto, casi son las nueve de la noche –suspiró arqueando una ceja—¿Qué demonios es tan urgente como para que…?

—¡¿Cómo es posible que estés saliendo con un viejo?! ¡Dattebayó!

Y Naruto lo dijo.

Sabía que era mejor no andarse con rodeos…claro que el resultado no siempre tenía que ser positivo.

Sakura espetó una acerada mueca de desconcierto, la misma que haría un ladrón al encontrársele _in fraganti _con las manos en el botín. Y con ese aire nervioso e impávido sólo acertó a hacer una cosa; clausurar la entrometida boca de Naruto con el rollo de papel.

Un movimiento muy adecuado en el momento en que su madre apareció en escena.

—¿Porqué tanto escándalo?—Hanako Haruno se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, la cual daba directamente hacia el pasillo del vestíbulo—Ah, Naruto-kun, buenas noches. ¿Quieres pasar a cenar?

En cuanto Naruto se disponía a asentir con la cabeza, Sakura lo tomó de uno de los bordes de las orejas.

—No es necesario, mamá –la joven de cabello rosa mostró una sonrisilla de complicidad. La voz le temblaba un poco y comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para fingir—Naruto sólo venía de paso, ya se va, ¿verdad Naruto?

Las pupilas esmeraldas se posaron en el rostro del muchacho con la frialdad de una daga.

—_Sigh_ –asintió éste, aun con el rollo en la boca—_Ghbueghnas ghnochesghs._

Después de su indescifrable despedida, traducido como "Si, buenas noches", salió opcionalmente obligado por Sakura, y ésta cerró la puerta, quedándose en el pórtico de la entrada en compañía del contrariado joven rubio.

—¿Quién demonios te dijo semejante cosa? ¡Naruto-baka!

Él se sacó el maltrecho papel de la boca.

—¡Te vi el otro día, cuando faltaste a la salida que habíamos planeado para ir al cine! –alegó Naruto.—Regresaste a tu casa acompañada del _hermanote_ del teme. ¡Estás saliendo con un viejo solterón! ¡Dattebayó!

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Bien, ya había "aparecido el peine".

—El que tenga cinco años más que yo no lo convierte en un anciano.—los rasgos de la joven se tornaron serios. Pensativos, mejor dicho.— Y no es tu asunto.

Naruto escondió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es correcto, Sakura-chan…¿el teme ya lo sabe?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El comentario y lo que precedía a la charla con el hiperactivo rubio había adquirido tintes severos. No era muy típico de él meterse en el papel de "amigo preocupón", ésa era la faceta de Ino y si acaso de Hinata, pero no podía negar que el aire indagatorio de Naruto se veía mortificado. Y si Sakura hubiera estado de otro humor -como el del día en que Sasuke la botó como una goma de mascar insípida- habría mandado al Uzumaki derechito a su casa por cortesía de "patadas-Haruno", pero ahora todo era distinto, así que decidió encarar las cosas.

Había asuntos que no podría esconder a los ojos del mundo por siempre. Podía eludir olímpicamente los comentarios y sospechas de su madre, pero en cuestión de sus amistades, sentía que había algo que debía decir y de una maldita vez.

—No, supongo que ni siquiera tiene la menor idea de ello. De seguro debe de estar demasiado ocupado con su propia vida como para suponerlo —reiteró Sakura. Expresó una reacción de extrañeza—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es correcto?

Si Naruto deseaba hablar, ella no quería perderse ni un detalle de sus observaciones. Tenía pensado decírselo después, pero ya que había caído la cosa antes de tiempo, no era momento de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Hum...es más grande que tú, es el hermano del teme, y como diría Shikamaru; sería demasiado problemático.

Y un poco de razón, no estaba de más.

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo —la voz de Sakura era sólida, y Naruto creyó que hasta sonaba radiante. Había que admitirlo, nunca había visto ese aire tranquilo y calmado en Sakura, por lo menos en mucho tiempo.—. Tal vez si sea problemático, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si Sasuke se entera ahora. —apoyó la espalda en la pared y exhaló un leve suspiro—La edad no me importa.

Si, definitivamente había algo totalmente distinto en la Sakura a la que el revoltoso Naruto estaba acostumbrado. Podía aseverar que no tenía ni un ápice de falsedad en la sonrisa que irradiaba en sus labios, y el brillo de sus ojos era muy inusual. Pero la preocupación de Naruto iba un poco más allá del mero argumento de que "el teme-mayor" no le convenía -o así lo pensaba-, sino el cómo lo tomaría Sasuke si por azares del destino se llegase a dar cuenta.

Sí, esa era la piedrita en el zapato de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Neeeh...sigo pensando que eso es meterse en un lío —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Si Ino-chan lo supiera, estaría dándote uno de esos sermones aburridos.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo —la respuesta de Sakura no era una amenaza, ni siquiera se oía como tal. Era más bien un comentario común—. Si ella tuviese la oportunidad, sería capaz de publicarlo en el periódico escolar.

—Nop, sé que si se lo digo me matarías, dattebayó. —el chico esbozó una sonrisa tan pícara como la de un zorro.

—Naruto, es en serio —esta vez la voz de Sakura apremió a una modulación un poco más recta.

—Ya lo sé...—alzó una mano, imitando un infantil juramento—Yo nunca diría algo así y menos a tus espaldas, Sakura-chan.

—Aja...—Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, en ademán pensativo—¿Cómo aquella vez que me desmayé en la clase de biología cuando nos pidieron disecar a esa pobre rana? ¡Naruto, hasta Sai terminó enterándose!

El rubio sólo atinó a evadir la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Este...yo no se lo dije. Fue Ino-chan, dattebayó.

—…Si tú lo dices…

La joven se acomodó un mechón del flequillo, el cual se movía debido a la brisa de la noche.

—Quiero darme la oportunidad —dijo Sakura, retomando el tema.—. Sé que Itachi no es igual que Sasuke, y yo...—bajó un poco el rostro y se encogió de hombros con sutileza—...yo sólo quiero intentarlo.

—Bleeeh, hasta el nombre que tiene es horrible y bizarro —éste apremió con una mueca burlesca al más puro estilo Naruto Uzumaki—. Y con esas ojeras, parece que no ha dormido en meses. —sacó su teléfono para consultar la hora y alzó la voz repentinamente—¡Rayos! Debí haber regresado a casa desde hace rato, dije que iba por una taza de ramen instantáneo ¡Jiraya me va a matar!

Ella meneó la cabeza. Naruto se despidió escandalosamente corriendo calle arriba.

—No tienes remedio, baka —rió un tanto divertida por el gesto.

Entró, escuchando a su madre preguntar acerca de la intempestiva visita de Naruto, y ella eludió los futuros comentarios respondiendo con que se trataba de una consulta de mera índole existencial, que en los términos de Naruto se reducía a buscar un número de teléfono que había perdido.

No ocurrió nada relevante después de aquello y Sakura podía tomarse eso como un punto a favor.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando Sakura se tumbó sobre la mullida cama, apagando la luz de la lámpara sobre el buró. La luz tenue de la luna entraba por uno de los vértices de la cortina, deteniéndose sobre la estantería frente a la cama. Miraba sin interés en particular hacia el portarretratos iluminado por el halo de luz. Estaba vacío ya, ¿Qué había pasado con la foto de ella y Sasuke? Las cosas que son primordiales no acaban en el cesto de la basura, y el lugar de aquella foto era ese ahora, así que por lógica no era importante mencionarlo.

Pasaron ya dos horas desde de que Naruto se fue, y ahora que ella estaba en su habitación, sin olvidarse del inquieto presentimiento de que su teléfono móvil sonaría en cualquier momento, con el remitente del número de Ino o nuevamente de Naruto. a pesar de que dejó en claro con el hiperactivo rubio de que nadie debía enterarse de su peculiar plática, el efusivo instinto comunicativo de éste era un pequeño punto de desconfianza

Pero ya eran casi las diez y media, y el teléfono no sonó para nada.

----0----

—Definitivamente no puedo creerlo —Shisui había tecleado nuevamente la clave, encontrándose con los remanentes completamente intactos. No había números de más ni de menos—¡Maldita sea y fuese cierto! ¡¿Cómo demonios fue que ocurrió lo de ayer, entonces?!

—Lo más probable es que hayas bloqueado la cuenta cuando te dio tu ataque de pánico –resolló Itachi a sus espaldas.

—_Ataque de pánico_….bah –Shisui imitó el tono de voz de su primo, y le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que éste casi derramara parte de su rutinario café de las diez de la mañana sobre el escritorio—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya estás acostumbrado a los rugidos de mi tío. Si lo hubieras escuchado ayer, carajo, te juro que de haber estado aquí pudo ser capaz de arrojarme a mi y a Obito a la trituradora de papeles y no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

—Hmp, ya sabes cómo se pone con el estrés –Itachi simplemente asintió, ahogando un bostezo. No era tan temprano, pero seguía sintiéndose cansado y la cabeza le punzaba en respuesta a lo poco que había conseguido dormir.—Hasta que no pesque otra maldita úlcera.

No notó que Shisui se le había quedado viendo fijamente, de la misma manera en que un chiquillo examina a un insecto raro encontrado en el jardín.

—Je…y por lo visto tú no te quieres quedar atrás, eh—dijo, señalándole con el extremo del lápiz—¿Qué demonios te pasó? Te ves horrible, aun más de lo que ya estas, hermano.

E Itachi sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. No había dormido casi nada durante toda la noche, todo a causa del convenio sacrílego que había hecho con aquellos rufianes (Akatsuki, porque todas las cosas tienen nombre) y la horrible sensación que había tenido en la boca del estómago desde entonces. No era miedo, no era culpa…sino una horrenda mezcla de ambos añadiendo una auto-repulsión por haber aceptado.

Firmó el papel, garabateando los números y la clave de la cuenta totalitaria. Y los rezagos perdidos se salvaron, gracias a él y al hecho de "ensuciarse un poco las manos". Había quedado nuevamente como el héroe anónimo de la compañía y ¿a cambio de qué?

Vender su alma al diablo resultaba poco a comparación al término que invadía subconscientemente sus pensamientos, lo llamaba "echarse la soga al cuello". Y eso era lo que había hecho. No era ni sería un héroe. No, éstos nunca tienen que meter las manos en la mierda como lo obligaron a hacer. Todo tenía un precio, y el tal Pein se lo había recalcado, casi grabándoselo con el impacto de una bala, dicho metafóricamente. El precio por salvar algunas otras vidas que dependían de la empresa familiar, radicaba en la decisión de haber aceptado la funesta intromisión como accionista del mercado negro. Ése era el costo obligado por Pein.

"_Solamente tienes que acceder a hacer algunos movimientos en algunas cuentas sin importancia, y será todo. Y te lo digo en serio, la paga no será nada mísera. Tienes un gran futuro aquí, muchacho",_ había dicho Pein para cerrar el trato. Las palabras sonaban huecas, sin sentido alguno. Haber escuchado a un tipejo como él, hablar y decir eso, era como escuchar una canción mal interpretada.

Era la férrea e incuestionable sentencia a una muerte anunciada, según desde su punto de vista. El supuesto líder de Akatsuki había dicho, como una norma concreta y obligada, que Itachi debería devolverle el favor, el día que Pein se lo pidiera. ¿Cuándo sería eso?, preguntó él, y Pein sólo respondió que podría ser cualquier día, momento u hora, de la semana o del mes. Y que si valoraba su vida como tal, rehusarse no era una opción digna.

La escueta charla no le tomó mas allá de la hora y media. Obligadamente le escoltaron los mismos sujetos que le trajeron, dejándole a una cuadra de su domicilio.

Y no, no había dicho ni diría nada a nadie. Ni a su madre, ni a Shisui y mucho menos a Sakura…por el momento.

—Sólo no dormí bien. –dijo Itachi, volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, se nota sin que lo tengas que anunciar –Shisui inclinó la silla contra la pared y subió los pies al escritorio—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿El hermanito ocurrente de nuevo?

—No.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Tampoco.— Itachi miraba fijamente hacia el interior de la taza.

Shisui se irguió sobre la silla, e Itachi ni siquiera lo notó.

—Ah..este…¡Sakura-chan! –Shisui elevó un poco más la voz.

—Te dije que no. Y no estoy de humor para otra de tus estúpidas brom…—Itachi había estado a punto de levantarse y propinarle un desinteresado golpe en el hombro cuando vio que Shisui señalaba a alguien con la mirada.—Sakura.

Sus ojos le encontraron, a escasos centímetros de la puerta de la oficina de la gerencia. Llevaba puesto un suéter rojo de tela liviana y unos jeans azul cielo. Los mismos que había visto en contadas ocasiones anteriores y que se ajustaban tan bien a la delicada curvatura de sus piernas. Traía en sus manos una caja de almuerzo, cuidadosamente atada con un pañuelo rosa.

—Buenos días, Itachi –saludó cortésmente, sin evadir el florecido sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Él asemejó una ligera media sonrisa y tomó con leve torpeza la caja de almuerzo.

—¿Para mí?

—Sé que te gustan los desayunos caseros—Sakura respondió con un suspiro corto, sin que aquella sonrisa auténtica desapareciese de su rostro—Y como decías que lo único comestible aquí era el café, supuse que no vendría mal traerte algo con qué acompañarlo.

Las manos de Sakura se posaron sobre las de él, suavemente.

—Gracias –Itachi acercó su rostro al de ella. Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto en una caricia rápida y apenas perceptible.—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¡Con gusto! ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar? –Shisui respondió altanero y efusivo desde la silla.

Y el momento "interminable" y placentero se fue al demonio con aquella frase.

—Shisui, ¿Qué no tenías que llamar al departamento fiscal y decirles que todo fue una falsa alarma? –Itachi se le quedó viendo con una mueca de completa razón.

—Huumhg …ya voy –éste se levantó a regañadientes. Pasó por un lado de ellos, y se dirigió a Itachi antes de salir—Maldito suertudo –espetó socarronamente—Hasta pronto, Sakura-san.

—Adiós, Shisui-kun

—Y la próxima vez, quéjate con Ayame-san, no conmigo –murmuró Itachi mientras Shisui caminaba por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies.

—Supongo que sí –dijo Shisui desde la puerta del ascensor—Dos meses juntos y nunca se ha dignado a traerme ni un mísero plato de ramen –comentó con aire de burla.

El ascensor cerró la puerta a los pocos segundos.

_Condenado Itachi...je...Definitivamente es una maldita comadreja con suerte_, masculló entre dientes, con la típica mofa de todo buen amigo.

Al bajar del elevador, anduvo presurosamente entre los pasillos del área administrativa hasta llegar al cubículo de Obito. Éste se encontraba allí, jugando al solitario en el ordenador. Sin decirle nada, tomó la agenda y el teléfono.

Obito estuvo a punto de comentarle algo pero se detuvo, sumisamente.

Shisui había marcado velozmente el número del departamento fiscal hacendario de Konoha, cuando la llamada se cortó. Vio un dedo nudoso oprimir la tecla de colgado en el aparato.

—¿Dónde está Itachi? –interrogó una voz imperativa y grave, que Shisui reconoció al instante.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con su rostro imprevisible.

—¿Tío Fugaku?

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_¡Ahora sí se armó el...bueno, ya saben xD!_**

**_Jeje..ok, volvemos a ponernos un poquito serios con esto. Ya vimos la aparición casi completa de akatsuki, pero aun no develaré acerca del pasado de cada uno de los miembros. Ya habrá tiempo. ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora?...ok, tengame paciencia y les recuerdo que la actualización de esta Naru-novela es cada viernes. (si, hasta tiene horario y dia xDD). Vuelvo a la actualización de un capitulo por semana ya que el trabajo quita un poco de tiempo, pero no habrá semana faltante, asi que no se preocupen._**

**_¿Recta final? noooo...aun falta, mis queridos lectores. Apenas esto va a la mitad (risa maligna de Pao chan) El resto...ya veremos que rumbo toma._**

**_Sigan leyendo y mandando comentarios, que como siempre serán bien respondidos. _**

**_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega._**


	12. Porque las cosas no siempre son fáciles

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

Se agradece TODO tipo de review, comentario y/o crítica.

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**

**"Porque las cosas no siempre son sencillas"**

—Te noto fatigado —Sakura rozaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Itachi Uchiha. Un trato cálido y suave—¿Pasa algo?

Ésta permanecía sentada en el extremo izquierdo del diván para invitados, que casi nunca se usaba en la oficina salvo por el haragán de Shisui, quien solía tomarse sus "siestas intermediarias" allí. Itachi estaba junto a ella, rodeándole con su brazo.

—No es nada –murmuró, tratando de emular una expresión un poco más serena. Degustó el último bocadillo de los panqueques caseros que le había preparado ella—Sólo una temporada estresante para las compra-ventas de acciones. Nada que no se pueda respaldar.

A pesar de la afirmante expresión de confianza reflejada en Sakura, aun percibía la exigua mortificación por él.

Itachi tampoco podía fingir del todo la inseguridad de sus palabras. Ésa era la razón que le mantuvo despierto el resto de la noche, no era tanto el pacto vergonzoso que le habían obligado a hacer, ni las posibles represalias que tomarían con él si su padre o Madara-sama llegasen a comprobarlo, no, era Sakura ahora su primordial motivo de preocupación. Y por lo mismo se había dicho interiormente que no se lo mencionaría, por lo menos no ahora.

Sakura estaba enterada de la importancia de Itachi en la empresa, así como las altas y bajas del negocio familiar, y eso era aun muchísimo antes de que comenzaran a salir como pareja. Podía tomarse como una ventaja para ambos, la comunicación y la confianza nunca había tenido que ser forzada. De algo podía agradecerle ella al bastardo de Sasuke era que, aparte de haberla dejado libre –libre, aunque doliera un poco al principio-, era que en cierto aspecto, los había acercado a ambos.

El destino podía ser piadoso también. Itachi no quería abusar de ello ni de la desinhibida confianza de Sakura con él, simplemente porque el argumento en cuestión era demasiado duro de tragar, y desconocía las repercusiones que pudiese tener. Lo último que hubiese querido en esta vida era que ella sufriera por su causa.

No podía decírselo, no ahora. Esta era una cuestión que de momento sólo le convenía a él, y si había accedido a la oferta de Pein era porque éste había perjurado que nadie saldría involucrado.

Itachi esperaba que así fuese.

—No te esperaba a estas horas de la mañana—dijo Itachi tranquilamente. Sakura tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su confortable hombro, percibiendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón—Fue una agradable sorpresa.

_Me alegraste el día_.

Ésa era la verdadera frase, pero no la verbalizó, por mera sutileza de su escueta forma de expresarse. No era extremadamente parco e insensible como su hermano, pero aun así, se notaba un poco raro en él, usar frases tan personales y sentimentales. No era su costumbre, pero quería intentarlo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender, con Sakura a su lado.

—No tenía nada que hacer por la mañana, y quería verte –comentó Sakura—. Aunque creí que sería una imprudencia de mi parte, venir sin avisar.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Hmp…yo no lo hubiera tomado de ese modo. Además el único por aquí que te conoce, aparte de mí, es Shisui, y es demasiado despreocupado como para ocasionar problemas. Y mi padre no regresará hasta dentro de dos días.

—Supongo que después de eso, seguiremos viéndonos a escondidas a la hora del almuerzo.

—Quizás no por mucho —Itachi la acercó más hacia él. Su mirada era segura—. Podríamos esperar hasta la siguiente semana, y dejar esta maldita farsa.

Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No había querido sonreír ante aquella premisa, pero lo hizo de manera impulsiva.

—¿No sería demasiado pronto?

Él ahora sujetaba ambas manos de la joven. Su rostro contiguo, apenas tocando las comisuras de los labios con los suyos.

—Cuando estoy seguro de algo, no pienso esconderlo –dijo, perdiéndose en las pupilas esmeraldas de Sakura—No quiero perderte.

El gesto infranqueable y sólido de su mirada hizo que a Sakura el corazón le diera un vuelco. Un estertor cálido y sustancial, que nunca había experimentado a manos de Sasuke ni de nadie más.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente, sin decir nada más. Como si quisieran sacar el resto de la conversación por medio de sus gestos, miradas y caricias compartidas en aquel beso, inicialmente corto.

Sus manos no permanecían parcialmente quietas. Viajaban con mesura por el talle esbelto de la joven. Su espalda, sus caderas, y deteniéndose paulatinamente en sus muslos, sin dejar de besarse. El contacto no era estremecedoramente intenso, no tanto como la ocasión en que ella apareció en su oficina con el indicio de que se había decidido por él, sin siquiera decírselo literalmente. No, éste beso, así como los del día anterior en el restaurante y de camino a casa de Sakura, estaban impregnados de un sentimiento necesitado, calmado y susceptible.

A Itachi le agradaba perderse en el dulce sabor de los labios de Sakura, el profundo aroma a cereza que emanaba de sus cabellos. Era una combinación de sensaciones que provocaban una sacudida casi monumental en todo su ser, como una vibración intensa.

¿Vibración? No, en éste momento su mente oía a kilómetros un silbido entrecortado, como el del comunicador del escritorio.

_Rayos…_

El sonido se, dándole una similitud a un código tipo Morse, y sacando a ambos de aquel embelesamiento recíproco.

—Itachi…algo…suena…—jadeó Sakura, separando sus comisuras un par de milímetros de las de él.

—No importa. —apoyó cuidadosamente su rostro contra el frágil cuello de Sakura, recorriendo su piel con un tacto tan sutil que la hacía temblar.

—¿Y…y si es…importante?

Entonces el incesante ruido le llegó de lleno al tímpano. Eso había acortado todo, de la misma manera en la que el viento apaga la llama de una vela.

Se separaron, escrutando silenciosamente el origen del tan molesto sonido.

Sobre el vértice derecho del escritorio, el intercomunicador digital emitía una intensa lucecilla en el interior del botón de "llamada en espera", destellando como el insistente ojo ciclópeo de alguna criatura.

El pitido del artefacto no cesaba, a lo que Itachi respondió levantándose renuente y con unas ganas inmensas de arrojar el intercomunicador por la ventana o salir y adherírselo a su tan querido primo en la cara.

_Maldita sea…¡Voy a matar a Shisui!,_ masculló mentalmente mientras hundía el dedo índice en el resplandeciente e inocente botón.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! –espetó el, denotando un leve enojo pero sin perder la compostura.

Oyó la interferencia, seguida de la voz nerviosa de Shisui.

—…ponte los malditos pantalones y sal corriendo como el infierno…—jadeó, con un tono tan bajo que Itachi no entendió completamente nada.

—¿Qué?

—…que hay problemas…sal como puedas…—La voz de Shisui seguía oyéndose tan baja como la de un afónico.

Itachi perdió la paciencia.

—¡Maldición, Shisui! ¡No te entiendo nada!

La respuesta de éste fue un gruñido ahogado. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y alzó la voz lo más que pudo.

—¡Un momento, tío…! ¡Parece que hay problemas con el comunicador! ¡¿Itachi, me escuchas?!

Y sin decir más, Shisui cortó la transmisión.

_Pedazo de idiota, ¿qué demonios estaría pensando?. _Su mente asimiló el "telegrama" hablado. Mencionó una palabra en particular y con cierto énfasis_…¿tío?...pero si el único tipo con ese parentesco familiar y que trabajaba aquí era…_

—¡Mierda!...¡Mi padre!

----0----

—Shisui, deja de hacerte el idiota y respóndeme ¡¿Dónde diablos está Itachi?!

Fugaku Uchiha, anteriormente conocido como el gerente general de Uchiha Ad Worx, permanecía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su distintivo traje ejecutivo. Miraba con aire displicente a un Shisui de apariencia fingidamente tranquila.

—Pues no contesta, y no le he visto en toda la mañana –éste continuaba obstruyendo el paso del corredor que daba hacia el ascensor. Emuló una sonrisilla pérfida—Quizás no vino a la oficina.

Obito, quien estaba en su respectivo cubículo y al lado izquierdo de Shisui, corroboró con el peor comentario que hubiese querido escuchar el mortificado primo y cómplice de Itachi en este momento.

—Pero yo lo vi llegar diez minutos ant….—sin terminar la frase, Shisui apremió a deslizar su mano sobre la nuca de éste y empujó su cara directamente hacia el monitor—¡Auuch!

—No, tal vez salió a desayunar o…

—…y escuché que habían venido a buscarle—Obito alzó la cabeza magullada, y con aquella sonrisa boba—era una joven de cabello ros…—y Shisui volvió a repetir el procedimiento con anticipación—…neeeh…dos más dos son cuatro…bleeh…

El apodado "buen chico" atinó a desplomarse con la más mínima gracia sobre el teclado.

—Hmp, no tengo tu condenado tiempo, Shisui —Fugaku le empujó lo menos rudo que pudo.

Se dirigió sin miramientos hacia el ascensor.

—¿Va a subir? Pero si la oficina esta cerrada con llave, y…—Shisui se levantó de la silla, dejando al nockeado Obito de lado. Ahora su semblante sí se veía más que preocupado, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Ésta es mi empresa, así que lógicamente yo tengo un juego extra de llaves. Ahora quítate del camino, niño.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde. La puerta del elevador estaba abierta y por desgracia el tiempo no podía detenerse. Pudo haber dejado que las cosas cayesen por su propio peso, al fin y al cabo, era asunto de Itachi. Pero si Itachi se metía en problemas, por consecuente Shisui también, y aun a éste le quedaban demasiadas cosas por vivir. No estaban ni a mitad de agosto y faltaban dos meses para el onomástico de su querida Ayame-chan, no quería enfrentarse a las catastróficas y mortales represalias de "la sombra del demonio" Uchiha (el apodo de Itachi durante sus años en la universidad, en los que jugaba como mariscal de campo en el equipo de futbol colegial) y menos terminar como el blanco de la atinada puntería de éste.

Estaba ya con la soga al cuello –e Itachi también- y la nula posibilidad de remediarlo. Conocían las reglas de la empresa y en cuanto Fugaku se enterase de lo que ocurría en el interior de la oficina de su admirado primogénito, las cosas se pondrían más que mal. El tiempo corría y él no podía hacer nada, sí solo…

—Eh, Uchiha-san –una voz llamó desde el portón de la entrada principal, adelantándose hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Buenos días, Nara-san –Fugaku saludó cortésmente al hombre que había ingresado al edificio, olvidándose del contrariado Shisui.

Aquel sujeto de constitución desgarbada pero firme era Shikaku Nara, abogado, notario y uno de los miembros más respetables al mando del departamento fiscal hacendario de Konoha. Y Shisui no había agradecido tanto su personal ímpetu olvidadizo, el cual le había salvado el pellejo esta mañana. De haber hecho la llamada al departamento fiscal tal y como se lo había ordenado Itachi, probablemente ahora estuviese colgado como efigie desde el astabandera de la entrada.

Ahora que tenía algunos minutos de ventaja, entró al ascensor antes de que éste se cerrara y desapareció de la vista de su tío.

----0----

—Perdóname, Itachi. No quería ocasionarte problemas –Sakura escondía la mirada entre los mechones de su pelo que caían con el impulso de la gravedad, impuesta en su rostro cabizbajo.

—No los ocasionaste –respondió él, con voz ronca y escueta—Yo no tenía ni idea de que a mi padre se le hubiese ocurrido regresar antes. Menudo lío.

Podría haberse tomado la mañana como la mejor que pido tener en mucho tiempo, y ahora todo había dado un giro de noventa grados en su contra, y no tenía caso ponerse a discutir los caprichos del destino. La pregunta era ¿Y ahora?

Desde donde estaba alcanzó a vislumbrar la ventana. Bah, era la idea más idiota arrojarse ambos al exterior…eran casi siete u ocho pisos de diferencia. Y la solución era casi infantil. ¿Entonces? Tampoco podría esconder a Sakura bajo el escritorio. Eso era totalmente incorrecto y hasta bizarro.

Ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, y como tal, enfrentaría las consecuencias. De todas maneras, ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de "bajar el telón" y encarar la situación delante de su propia familia, si bien no la semana entrante, el mes entrante. Pero lo haría, sin importarle que a su padre le diese otro infarto, su madre lo secundara y Sasuke…

Y pues Sasuke, su estúpido hermanito ególatra, probablemente matarlo sería el término más insignificante. Tal vez fuese capaz de destazarlo, dinamitarlo, decapitarlo y de algún modo volver a ensamblarlo de nuevo para repetir la misma tortura. Claro, el que Itachi le permitiese todo aquello, era una cuestión muy distinta.

—¿Dirás algo, si…?

—Diré lo que sea prudente y necesario –Itachi se anticipó a su respuesta, rodeándola con sus brazos. La puerta se abrió y Shisui entró intempestivamente. Itachi le miró, con alivio, sorpresa y desconcierto—¡Pedazo de idiota, te he dicho que no entres así!

Shisui se alineó el revuelto cabello, sin importarle la mirada asesina de su primo.

—Menos mal que te encuentro con los pantalones puestos.—ignorando que Itachi pudiese lanzarle otro de sus "puntapiés laxantes", habló casi solemnemente—Tienes diez minutos de ventaja.

—¿Qué?

—Diez o quince, si es que a Shikaku-san le da por ponerse a comentar respecto al "problemático sistema de actas y avalúos de impuestos". –Enunció Shisui—Puedo llevar a Sakura hasta la entrada y nadie se dará cuenta de ello.

Itachi sentía que apenas y le oía.

—¿Shikaku? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que llamarías a los del fisco hace una hora?

—Estaba en el proceso de la llamada cuando mi querido tío comenzó a interrogarme como un criminal acerca de ti. ¡Ahora deja de perder el tiempo, _comadreja_!

El aludido asintió, y sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Sakura, le acompañó junto con Shisui hasta el ascensor.

—Bien, me debes una –Shisui mostró una mueca ladina.

—Como sea –Itachi ni siquiera le miró, su atención seguía clavada en la joven de cabellos rosas.—¿Te veo mañana a la hora del almuerzo? –dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura.

La chica mostraba una sonrisa apenada.

—Si no te incomodo –fue una frase dicha por mera espontaneidad del momento, pero Itachi no lo tomó a represalia ni reproche—Podríamos vernos en el mismo restaurante del otro día.

Itachi afirmó con un escueto "hmp". No había necesidad de confirmar la hora, ambos lo sabían. Sorprendente la forma en que algunos detalles cobran importancia en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

Detuvo un poco la puerta del elevador antes de que ésta se cerrara, dándose la oportunidad de un último beso a modo de despedida. Diez segundos después, Shisui dio un impertinente golpecito en el tablero.

—…Ejem…¡Itachi!

Éste le dedicó una ceñuda expresión.

—Hasta mañana entonces –dijo a Sakura. Shisui notó una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de su primo, que no le agradó mucho—. Y si _este_ se pasa de listo –le señaló con el pulgar izquierdo—Puedes patearlo donde quieras.

No hubo respuesta de ella. Shisui sólo se cruzó de brazos.

_Ok…esta si me la pagas,_ pensó con una especie de autocompasión y burla hacia sí mismo.

----0----

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, por lo menos más calmada y lenta de lo que Sakura esperó. Después de haber regresado de con Itachi, sintiéndose un poquito apenada por lo que pudo haber ocurrido, tuvo la latente idea de quedarse en casa un rato.

Llegó, encontrándose el interior del domicilio en soledad absoluta. Lógico, su madre trabajaba de lunes a sábado como auxiliar de ventas en una de los tantos expendios comerciales del centro, y regresaba hasta en la tarde. No podía negar, que la casa se había tornado más solitaria y sombría desde la ausencia de su padre.

Ya habían pasado casi doce años desde entonces. Ella sólo contaba con cinco solamente; el día en que se presentaron dos individuos del sistema de correos, con un telegrama con el remitente de una de los desolados pueblecitos del País de la Nieve. Su padre trabajaba como repartidor de paquetería pesada para la oficina principal de Correo Internacional del País del Fuego. No era el empleo más maravilloso del mundo, pero entonces Sakura, con sus inocentes cinco años de edad, le consideraba como el trabajo más importante del mundo.

Hasta aquella lluviosa tarde de octubre, cuando aparecieron estos sujetos. Ella escuchó todo,

y aun recordaba la plática de ellos con su madre, desde el vestíbulo, palabra por palabra. Su padre, que llevaba una semana de retraso con su regreso a Konoha, había ido a entregar un cargamento de despensas para solventar el tremendo invierno que amenazaba con sitiar las aldeas rurales. Hubo una ventisca tremenda, y una avalancha ocasionada por la sobre acumulación de nieve, la cual se desplomó por toneladas sobre la carretera, atrapando en ella a cinco vehículos, tres urbanos, un remolque y una camioneta con el emblema del País del Fuego; el transporte manejado por su padre.

Éste y el copiloto, además de dos de los otros conductores quedaron enterrados entre quince toneladas de nieve. Los hombres que traían el telegrama, informaron que tras tres días de búsqueda, habían encontrado los cuerpos. Kouji Haruno había perecido de hipotermia, después de cuatro horas de que la avalancha les sepultó en medio de la nada, según el minucioso informe del forense.

Los meses siguientes fueron una agonía para las Haruno sobrevivientes. Hanako inició su labor de acomodarse en un empleo de tiempo completo y paga lo suficientemente decente como para mantenerla a ella y a su pequeña. Para Sakura fue un poco más soportable este lapso de tiempo, gracias a Naruto, Ino y Hinata. A Sasuke le llegó a comentar alguna vez, pero éste no había contribuido con ningún comentario ni nada.

Las heridas siempre cierran con el tiempo, dejando cicatrices y melladuras. Y por alguna extraña razón, desde que había comenzado a compartir su tiempo y sus sentimientos con Itachi, la cicatriz dolía menos. A pesar de que no llevaban aun mucho tiempo, el aire protector y seguro del Uchiha había saltado a su ser y ella se aferraba a éste, sintiendo que eso era lo único que le hacía falta durante todo este tiempo.

Estaba sentada en el mullido sofá de la sala, mirando la barra de la programación en el televisor. Apenas y serían las doce, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Bien, si Itachi ya tenía por lo menos a Shisui sobre aviso –a veces era más fácil llevar una mentira a medias- y ella sólo lo había dicho a Naruto, sentía la pequeña tentación de comentárselo a Ino.

Sabía las rotundas consecuencias, la rubia Yamanaka a veces era más eficiente que el sistema de noticias de todo el país del Fuego y Suna juntos, pero también la idea de que a Naruto pudiese salírsele el comentario, le aterraba aun más.

Pero hacía tiempo –los últimos tres años de secundaria y lo que llevaban de preparatoria- que habían aprendido a tolerarse mutuamente. Su casi familiar rivalidad terminó el día en que Ino comenzó a salir con el serio –y raro, desde la perspectiva de Sakura- joven de nombre Sai; un pálido y delgaducho estudiante del grupo "B" que siempre cargaba consigo un block de dibujo y un lápiz en la oreja.

Dos semanas después, Sakura se convirtió en la pareja oficial de Sasuke Uchiha.

Las rencillas entre las chicas se disiparon sin desaparecer del todo, tornándose simples disyuntivas que sólo giraban en torno a la moda popular, la escuela y los programas de televisión. La cuestión de los chicos, se convirtió en un tema abordado rara vez, como un tabú.

Eso era lo que le había impulsado a apagar el televisor, tomar su bolso de mano y salir.

A veces el riesgo era un poco necesario.

----0----

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! –detrás del mostrador de la florería de la familia, Ino abrió los ojos y alzó la voz como si hubiera escuchado una sentencia de muerte.

Había estado leyendo una revista, aun durante el momento en que Sakura entró y comenzó la inicialmente desinteresada plática, hasta que pronunció la última frase y a Ino se le resbaló la publicación de las manos. Una señora, que había estado observando unos ramilletes de gardenias en la parte de la entrada, totalmente ajena a la charla de las chicas, se sobresaltó al oír la peculiar exclamación de la joven.

—No tenías que gritarlo –Sakura arguyó mordazmente—Siempre eres tan exagerada, Ino-cerda.

—¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Sakura…es que… es lo más ilógico, bajo e impropio que has hecho! –Ino levantó la revista del piso. Bajó un poco más la voz, pero seguía siendo represiva y alterada—No han pasado ni un mes, y ya estas saliendo con el hermano mayor de Sasuke…y lo de la diferencia de edades, es preocupante, ¿sabías?

_Lo mismo que dice el baka de Naruto…¿Porqué siempre creen que eso es un obstáculo?_, pensó Sakura con hastío.

—Si, lo sé perfectamente –comentó—y…¡Deja de gritar!

La rubia irguió la espalda en la silla, apoyando los codos en el mostrador.

—Claro, como si fuera la única…—Ino esbozó una acertada risilla.—. Vaya, ahora entiendo porque no te veía desde el fin de semana. —Se quedó sumida en un silencio pensativo por fracción de segundos—Hum…el tipo en cuestión…¿es el que fue a buscar a Sasuke a la escuela el semestre pasado? ¿El de cabello medio largo y cara de chiste?

—Ése era Shisui, su primo –respondió Sakura, recordando superficialmente el incidente citado por Ino.

Ésta le miraba con aire confundido. Lógico, había sido sólo esa ocasión en la que se le vio algún otro familiar al "teme", que no fueran sus padres. Sasuke era demasiado reservado en esas cuestiones. Sakura sacó el teléfono móvil, mostrándole a su indagadora amiga una de las contadas fotografías del display. La imagen era un poco borrosa, tomada "al vuelo", el día anterior en que ella e Itachi habían salido a almorzar. Tal vez si fuese un poco pronto como para comenzar a tomarse aquellas cuestiones tan personales, pero no importaba, no tratándose de él.

—Itachi se le parece un poco, a no ser por las ojeras.—señaló Sakura.

Ino Yamanaka observaba meticulosamente la imagen.

—Pues no se ve tan avejentado…y ese traje no le sienta nada mal.

—Tal vez sea una de las ventajas sobre Sasuke. Tiene porte y …—Sakura se sobresaltó a punto de pasar desapercibido el comentario anterior—¡Ey, Ino-cerda!

—Oh, vamos. Que por ver no se paga.

—Y si Sai te escuchara…

—Pero Sai no esta aquí, jeje –sonrió Ino, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de sus labios, evocando una inexistente señal de silencio.

Ambas rieron, con la confianza y espontaneidad típicas de sus juveniles años. Y en realidad, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no charlaban tan resueltamente. Quisieran admitirlo o no, el factor "pareja" distanciaba un poco aquellos momentos, y Sasuke se había convertido en una sombra vigilante y celadora en la vida de Sakura.

—…¿Y ya lo sabe tu madre? –inquirió Ino. No se le veía seria, la pregunta era hecha sólo por mera formalidad, y por si acaso. No quería cometer alguna indiscreción, como siempre decía "Propiedad ante Todo".

Sakura negó con una apenas visible seña de culpabilidad.

—Aun no –reiteró la joven de cabellos rosas—. Pero supongo que no se opondría del todo, creo.

—Bueno, eso ya es ventaja, pero los Uchiha no creo que lo tomen tan bien, empezando por Sasuke –entonces la voz de Ino había adquirido el tono que Sakura asociaba con su cotidiano papel de "amiga mortificada". Algo que distaba de los argumentos quisquillosos de Naruto—Sería demasiado arriesgado.

—Por mí, Sasuke que haga lo que mejor le parezca. No le he visto desde entonces y no creo verle hasta volver a clases. –Sakura habló con una apesadumbrada verdad. Ino lo sabía, después de todo escuchó la primicia de su ruptura, antes que el hiperactivo Naruto. Su rostro no corroboraba del todo la tristeza que debería notarse en el comentario. Más bien, a Ino le parecía la expresión de alguien que acaba de librarse de un gran peso de encima.—Además, no soy la única con "inconvenientes familiares".

Ino sonrió con complicidad, a causa del argumento.

—Y que lo digas. Mi padre aun quiere estacar al pobre de Sai con las tijeras para jardinería. El que no sea de familia conocida, no le da derecho a tratarlo como un guiñapo, y Sai no es tan impropio…excepto cuando llega con esa horrenda peste a tinta del lugarejo donde trabaja. _Ugh._

—Jaque mate, estamos igual entonces. Así que deja de recriminarme.

—Lo que digas, "frentesota"—dijo Ino porfiadamente—… pero yo no estoy saliendo con el hermano de mi ex novio. Lo tuyo no es tan sencillo.

El silencio y la seriedad se negaban a impregnar aun así los tintes de la conversación. Los riesgos, lo cierto y lo falso ya eran un objetivo contemplado en el horizonte, y Sakura los había meditado ya.

Sakura suspiró, asintiendo.

—Las cosas no siempre son sencillas, Ino-chan.

----0----

Por su parte, Itachi llegó a pensar lo mismo. El resto de la semana transcurrió con la extrañeza de un sueño. Ésas sensaciones tranquilas y poco relevantes, que siempre se asocian con la futura llegada de una tormenta

La balanza económica que concernía a Uchiha Ad Worx se equilibró luego de los decibeles que les habían azotado semanas anteriores. Su padre, y aun el mismo Shisui continuaban con la interrogante de la inverosímil recuperación. No todos los días una empresa declarada en bancarrota logra ponerse a flote de un día para otro.

Itachi nunca mencionaría la obvia intervención de Akatsuki, y conscientemente quería relegar el asunto a su lista de experiencias pasadas y personales, sin embargo, éste seguía presente, como las imágenes más estremecedoras de una pesadilla. Sabía que llegaría el momento de corroborar con su parte, más tarde o más temprano, y ésta sola idea le hacía mirar hacia el cerrojo de la puerta de la oficina a cada rato o al remitente de las llamadas de su celular.

Él y Sakura continuaban viéndose en aquel restaurante durante los recesos de Itachi, y éste dedicaba cada minuto, segundo y hora libre de su tiempo a ocupar su pensamiento con ella. A veces la mejor manera de solventar su tortura personal era ésa. Si antes pasaba poco tiempo en casa, ahora su estancia domiciliar era hasta muy entrada la noche.

Si pensaban o sospechaban algo de él, no era su asunto aun. Y que cada quien sacase sus propias conjeturas.

Al salir de la oficina, un par de ocasiones había quedado con Shisui para terminar de manufacturar unas cuentas y ayer Sakura le había llamado a su número personal, con la propuesta de quedarse de ver en el parque y él accedió casi de inmediato. La joven había salido con el pretexto de ir a ver alguna de sus amistades. Habrán sido sólo veinte minutos, pero a Itachi le había bastado con eso.

Ahora era sábado y trabajaría hasta la tarde. Eran las cuatro y media, se había tomado unos cuantos minutos extra para asegurarse de que todo había quedado en orden. Tenía pensado regresarle el detalle a Sakura, aun era demasiado temprano y era fin de semana, tal vez pudiesen ir a algún lado, si es que ella no estuviese ocupada, claro.

Apenas y su mente subrayó la idea de tomar su teléfono cuando éste comenzó a timbrar. Lo levantó del escritorio casi al instante y el brillo de su mirada desapareció al leer el remitente.

Un número desconocido. Itachi activó la llamada, sintiendo que el aliento se le congelaba en la garganta.

—Muchachito…—la voz sonaba grave y modulada al otro lado de la línea. El Uchiha la reconoció al instante; era Pein—creo que es el momento de que retribuyas el favor.

El impulso de colgar fue algo a lo que quiso aferrarse, pero no tendría caso.

—¿Ahora? –eso fue todo cuanto logró hablar.

Oyó la respiración pausada de Pein. Calmada como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que le inquietase. Tan malditamente calmado.

—Si, envié a Kisame por ti. Si eres lo suficiente madurito como aparentas, creo que está de más que te diga que no es optativo.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y colgó

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, con el teléfono aun en la mano, escuchado el sonido de la línea suspendida.

No había plazo que no se llegue, ni fecha que se evite. Para él, para Itachi Uchiha, el día D había llegado.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

_**

* * *

**_

Siguiente Capítulo:

"_**¿A las puertas de un amor imposible**_?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_...bien, ahora QUE EMPIECE EL DRAMA!!...no digo más._**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo en reviews y lecturas. Para dudas o comentarios, manden review. _**

**_Nos leemos._**


	13. A las Puertas de un amor imposible

_Bien...como siempre a tiempo con la entrega semanal de esta Naru-novela y me complace anunciar...¡QUE YA HAY OPENING! si, como lo leyeron...este fic tiene un OPENING editado y producido por su humilde autora en uno de sus tantos ratos de ocio. Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile de ésta página ^^._

_Ok, una vez hecho el "comercial", vayamos a lo interesante y arriba el telón!...les dije que ya era hora del drama...pues..._

_Adelante y a leer..._

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Décimo Tercer Capítulo**

**"¿A las puertas de un amor imposible?"**

Aquella cosa con apariencia supuestamente humana, de complexión tosca, y estremecedoras facciones tenía por nombre Kisame Hoshigaki. Permanecía totalmente silencioso e inmóvil, a la sombra de la cornisa lateral del edificio Uchiha, como una estatua de irregulares proporciones.

Itachi había salido del inmueble, con un andar aletargado. Si hubiese alguien capaz de ver los gestos interiores de éste, podría asegurarse que estaba temblando y sudando copiosamente. Reconoció al individuo que aguardaba en la sombra; había sido él quien trajo la inicial premisa de Pein, y aquella noche, fue él quien le dobló el brazo tan cuidadosamente, a fin de conseguir su respuesta definitiva ante el sujeto bajo el cargo de "incuestionable líder" de Akatsuki.

Cualquiera diría que las penumbras de la noche incrementan los detalles como los rasgos de una cara o una silueta, volviéndolos más amenazadores o siniestros. Pero en el peculiar caso del tal Kisame, las luces de la tarde habían producido un efecto más amenazador en las amorfas líneas del rostro, y la visibilidad entera de su tamaño no ayudaba tampoco. A Itachi le pareció que mediría entre dos metros y dos metros con quince centímetros. Tenía unas visibles marcas lineales en las mejillas, hundidas y casi amoratadas; más de alguno las tomaría por escamas, pero eso era humanamente imposible. Aun a plena luz, su piel se veía macilenta, casi grisácea.

Enfundado con unos descoloridos pantalones negros y una camisa de trabajo, cubierta por un saco del mismo color que el pantalón, se dirigió sin miramientos hacia el Uchiha. El brillo de sus ojos sin alma se escondía tras el vidrio pardo de unos lentes de policía.

—Vámonos –imperó. Su voz se oía cascada, como un gruñido áspero.

Itachi asintió sin espetar sonido alguno, y le siguió hasta el callejón a tres cuadras atrás. A diferencia de aquella noche, el auto que abordaron no era el mismo, éste era un viejo _Camaro_, de raídos asientos y pintura azul marino, en proceso de desaparecer entre las manchas de herrumbre. No tenía placas.

Robado, probablemente.

El vehículo arrancó profiriendo unos bramidos del motor, en señal de protesta. El conductor se dirigió al silencioso copiloto, con una escueta presentación.

—Soy Kisame Hoshigaki –dijo. Notó que el joven de profundas ojeras entreabrió la boca, presto a decir algo. Se le adelantó—Itachi Uchiha, ya lo sé, Pein-sama nos habló de ti –emuló una cruda sonrisa, revelando una hilera de dientes desiguales, blancos y serrados, como los de un tiburón—y te asignó a mi cargo. Oh, lo olvidaba…–en una de las pautas del semáforo, éste sacó de la cajuela un reluciente revólver de cañón retráctil, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.—je…es sólo por protección, pero si se te ocurre cambiar de opinión a último momento, no me lo pensaré dos veces para volarte la tapa de los sesos, ¿entendido?

—Hmp. —Itachi miraba con detalle hacia las calles.

Ya habían pasado la avenida principal, la calzada que daba hacia los edificios de la Gubernatura de Konoha y se dirigían rumbo al sector noroeste.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, exactamente? –interrogó, sin establecer contacto visual con el conductor.

Del mismo bolsillo donde Kisame había guardado el arma, esté sacó una hojita de cuaderno, arrugada y doblada descuidadamente. Se la entregó a Itachi.

—Necesitamos el vaciado de unas cuentas –gruñó Kisame—Supongo que tú les conoces, así que el resto te lo dejo a tu lógica, "chico listo"

El papel tenía impreso el remitente a nombre de Sabaku No Gaara, el albacea de una de las más poderosas industrias de Sunagakure. Itachi recordó al instante la momentánea alianza con _Uchiha Ad Worx_ el año anterior. Los Uchiha habían administrado las últimas entradas de la familia Sabaku, y la clave de acceso estaba tan fija en su memoria como lo estaba ya el número telefónico de Sakura Haruno.

—Pero ya pasan de las cinco. El banco está cerrado –Itachi replanteó la secuencia con escrupulosa lógica.

El sujeto de rostro demacrado emitió un gruñido seco, a modo de risa.

—Cerrado para la gente –la expresión de Kisame se desvaneció en el ronco jadeo del motor al apagarse.

El decadente auto se detuvo a la vuelta de uno de los edificios de más renombre en todo Konoha; la antigua pero cuidada estructura de la Casa de Moneda del País del Fuego.

Estaba cerrada ya, tal y como había dicho Itachi; y tratándose de una tarde de sábado, había aun demasiada gente en los alrededores. Además de que el legendario negocio obviamente no iba a estar desprotegido tras haber cerrado sus puertas al horario comercial.

¿Qué demonios era lo que aquel desquiciado hombre de rala cabellera negro azulada tenía en mente? Era demasiado temprano, había cientos de testigos, si acaso tuviesen la incipiente idea de entrar a como diera lugar. El sistema de seguridad era infalible, aun más que en la empresa Uchiha, habría quizás tres o cuatro custodios apostados en cualquier entrada, puerta o ventana.

Era una total locura, completa y concisa.

Se bajaron del automóvil, Kisame andando por delante e Itachi a su izquierda, medio metro detrás de él. Ambos caminaban resueltamente entre la gente, y se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Las puertas destinadas al acceso de camiones blindados estaban predispuestas simétricamente una al lado de la otra. Una cerradura doble de acombinación digital delimitaba el estado clausurado e inflexible.

¿Acaso pensaban forzar el candado?

Kisame se detuvo cerca de una de las cerraduras, tomó el silencio de su asignado compañero como una prueba de que nadie les veía. Aquella entrada estaba alejada de la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes, eso era una ventaja anticipada. Para sorpresa de Itachi, éste sólo le bastó con deslizar el dorso de una tarjeta de plástico por la hendidura destinada a la credencial de acceso. La pantalla parpadeó un poco y Kisame hundió los dedos en tres botones de modo aparentemente aleatorio. Y la puerta se abrió, sin soltar el esperado chillido de la alarma.

Entró sin cuidado, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, mirando a Itachi quedarse quieto ante el umbral.

—Muévete, no tenemos todo el día.

—Las cámaras de vigilancia, la alarma y los dispositivo del sistema de control pueden estar activados por dentro.— Itachi no se había movido.

—Ya no –Kisame le indicó la cerradura.—Eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente.

En lugar del número en digital o la palabra "ACCESO", aparecía un código errático de números. Al parecer la clave tecleada por los hoscos dedos de Kisame había dejado la cerradura y la configuración totalitaria de todo el sistema de seguridad en un completo estado de "coma". Pero no había afectado al sistema operativo de las computadoras.

Itachi encendió una, siendo examinado y vigilado por Kisame a sus espaldas. La secuencia le parecía casi surrealista, era como estar despierto durante un episodio de insomnio.

No le gustaba en absoluto.

Los números de la cuenta aparecían, nítidos y legibles, pero su mente estaba nublada. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo que _debía_ hacer, y aun así seguía sintiéndose como un autómata. Sus dedos recorrían el teclado por reflejo.

Fue rápido y certero, aquello no le tomó más que veinticinco minutos. En un instante el dinero estaba en el poderío de sus legítimos dueños, y en quince minutos después, la cuenta había sido depositada en el apartado apócrifo de un supuesto desconocido. Unas iniciales, a nombre de un tal T. U.

Kisame revisó los dígitos en la pantalla.

—Perfecto –dijo satisfecho—ahora imprime una copia y larguémonos de aquí.

El Uchiha no refutó nada. Presionó Ctrl /P, plasmando los datos en el papel. Apagó el ordenador y salieron tal y cómo entraron.

----0----

—Tan eficiente como me lo esperaba –Pein le escrutaba con aire prepotente, detrás del escritorio.—Buen trabajo…Itachi.

Éste estaba de pie, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su saco, sintiéndose pequeño, miserable, ruin…y _sucio_.

Era como si se hubiese caído en el interior de una fosa séptica.

Sí, eso había ocurrido. Había tropezado y caído en una de las más asquerosas e inmundas cloacas debajo de Konoha, y ahora la culpa le roía como los dientes afilados de un centenar de ratas malolientes.

—Supongo que eso fue todo, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Itachi. Hasta su voz no se oía como la suya, era más bien un graznido ahogado y turbio.

Los orbes insensibles de Pein evadieron los suyos y profirió una mueca siniestra.

—No. Es sólo el comienzo. –hizo un silencio apremiante. Itachi vió que había abierto la gaveta del escritorio y sacó lo que parecía ser un montoncillo de papeles enrollados. Los dejó sobre el escritorio, y la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana atenuaba el tono lila pálido de cuatro pares de billetes de quinientos_ ryo_, perfectamente acomodados uno sobre el otro y sujetados con una banda elástica.—Tu parte. Un trabajo bien hecho merece una paga justa, ¿no crees?

_Paga justa…a cambio del esfuerzo de gente inocente, ¿verdad?_

La sola idea le daba nauseas. Itachi contemplaba el fajo de billetes como quien mira un cadáver desvicerado. Realmente era raro cómo cambia el significado del dinero, a manos de los caprichos del destino.

Tras un obligado "Hmp" tomó el dinero renuentemente y lo echó en el bolsillo de su saco. El ambiente se sentía pesado y él quería largarse lo antes posible. Se lo permitieron, mejor dicho, Pein le "levantó la condena", bajo la sentencia de que Kisame lo escoltase a su domicilio.

Discreción ante todo y era lógico pensarlo de ese modo, si Itachi fuese la clase de idiota que tuviese la brillante idea de relatar lo sucedido a cualquiera, claro.

Eran ya las siete y media de la noche. El sol se había ido y los pliegues de la oscuridad se cernían sobre las calles de Konoha en el instante en que su mano, temblorosa y envuelta en una leve capa de sudor, sujetó el cerrojo del portón de la discreta residencia Uchiha.

Itachi pasó de largo por el vestíbulo, apenas saludando a su madre con un distante "ya vine" y percatándose de la presencia de su padre, sentado en el sofá y escrutándole con su típica y displicente mirada. Dijo algo, pero Itachi no tenía el menor interés den debatir de qué se trataba. Sólo quería irse a su habitación, refugiarse entre aquellos cuatro muros y olvidarse de todo, y deshacerse del…

¿Cuál era el término? ¿El cuerpo del delito sonaba apropiado?

Deshacerse de la _inmundicia_ que pesaba en el interior de su bolsillo. Ése era el adjetivo.

Por lo menos no se encontró con Sasuke, pero de haberlo hecho y del particular humor del que Itachi estaba ahora, podría propinarle algún "argumento" a modo de desahogo. Tal vez si y tal vez no, en ese preciso momento, el enojo y encono de Itachi no era hacia nadie más que para él mismo.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama, aun con la camisa y el pantalón del traje puestos. El saco lo había arrojado hacia el buró, yaciendo como una sombra inerte y marchita. Las sombrías pupilas de Itachi estaban fijas en un punto invisible en medio del techo. No tenía ganas de moverse, sentía que no podría hacerlo.

Su mano se deslizó hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y sus dedos se aferraron a aquel trozo de tela que había guardado tan celosamente. A simple vista era un pañuelo; ella le había envuelto la caja del almuerzo en él.

Una tela liviana e inmaculada, del mismo color que las tersas hebras de los largos cabellos de ella. Rosa, como toda su arrebatadora esencia.

¿Acaso todo había valido la pena ahora?

Podría soportarlo, Itachi era capaz de eso y más. Había sufrido casi una eternidad por ella, hasta ahora, entonces…¿podía continuar con lo demás? Al menos lo intentaría, se habían perdido peores cosas en las batallas más sangrientas de la historia. Y si ésta era su guerra, no iba a permitirse una derrota.

No mientras la tuviera a ella.

Sakura.

_Su _Sakura.

----0----

—Buenos días, Itachi-chan, te levantaste mas tarde de lo acostumbrado- era obvio que ya todos habían desayunado. Itachi forzó una expresión tranquila para su madre y aceptó los platos que ella le alcanzó, quiso portarse como siempre hacía, entablar tal vez un poco de conversación, pero no pudo hacerlo, se limitó a sentarse y empezó a comer lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra.—-¿Pasó algo?

Mikoto Uchiha se sentó frente a él.

—No… no ¿Por qué?

—No sé, te noto diferente. —comentó ella, mientras le servía el té.

—¿Diferente?

_¿Qué es lo que me ve distinto?, ¿Acaso puede leérseme la culpa en la cara o qué?_ pensó Itachi, evadiendo la mirada. No podía notar nada fuera de lo común y con respecto a otras cosas ausentes, -el dinero de cuentas ajenas- bueno, esas no debían notarse.

¿Sería por su fugaz llegada a las ocho y media de la noche? Ya estaba acostumbrados a eso, podría alegar que había ido de farra con Shisui, o que se quedó tiempo extra en la oficina, o…

—Solo te ves muy pensativo, como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

Itachi suspiró aliviado.

—No pasa nada, madre. Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas.

—¿Y en que pensabas?

Las anticipaciones de Itachi seguían fallando, era previsible que su madre preguntara eso si le contestaba tan vagamente.

—Trabajo.

El sonido del televisor se filtraba en instantes, trayendo consigo la voz del conductor del bloque de noticias de las nueve de la mañana. Su padre hojeaba el diario, desde su sofá. Sasuke había salido desde temprano, como siempre ajeno a todo percance o hecho que aconteciese a la familia.

Desde siempre, la rutina de la familia Uchiha había sido apacible para Mikoto. Amaba su labor de madre, esposa y ama de casa. Sin embargo, con los repentinos cambios de horario de su esposo y de su primogénito, los líos escolares de Sasuke y el forzado ambiente familiar cada noche a la hora de la cena, las cosas en el hogar era más fácil observar algunos detalles que anteriormente era imposible notar. Uno de los más notorios era la lejanía de Itachi, inclusive aun más marcada que las reprochables salidas a deshoras de su hermano menor.

Su hijo mayor había estado demasiado absorto y distraído en las últimas semanas y al principio aquello se había sumado a su lista de preocupaciones. Se le notaba en el rostro y su comportamiento cada vez era más confuso y pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que en cualquier otro lado, cuando llegaba a casa temprano, claro. Las cosas en la empresa familiar tampoco ayudaban y ella creyó que inicialmente se debía a eso.

Mikoto conocía la renuencia de Itachi a hablar con ella, su hijo era educado pero evasivo. Al principio lo había atribuido al hecho de que temiera que lo culpara por el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero luego de un tiempo se había dado cuenta que iba más allá de eso. Itachi nunca había sido buen mentiroso y se notaba a leguas que había algo que quería ocultar.

Claro que era un tanto ilógico pensar que demasiado trabajo era la causa de que Itachi casi anduviese en ese curioso estado de sonambulismo. Había visto ese comportamiento antes, cuando él aun estaba en la universidad y salía con aquella joven de la familia Inuzuka.

—Sí, es una mala temporada –comentó ella, dando un sorbo pequeño al té que se había servido para acompañarle mientras desayunaba, y cortó el argumento con sumo cuidado—supongo… que tendrás menos tiempo para _verla_.

Itachi tragó duro. No era la culpa, no era el asunto que se traía a espaldas…era por Sakura. No dijo nada, no hacía falta ya que cualquiera podría ver la respuesta impresa en su rostro. La palabra "¿Qué?" se reflejaba en sus orbes, seguida de un acertado "¿Lo sabes?".

Mikoto le había interpretado bien, sin decir nada mientras que él le miraba y necesitó dos intentos para tragar el arroz.

Tal vez no fuese tan malo después de todo, ¿No había decidido ya librarse de la "farsa"?

—Hijo, eso no es malo. Para nada –Mikoto sostenía el contacto visual. La serena sonrisa de complicidad era totalmente sincera, y él no podía rebatir nada contra eso—¿la conozco?

Itachi tragó mas duro todavía. No era miedo, pero sabía perfectamente que decir una "noticia" así, con sus características, siempre acarreaba más interrogantes. No iba a ser fácil.

—…quizás. —completó a su madre en un susurro. Era una palabra escueta, una muy lejana aproximación.

Si las circunstancias fuesen de otro modo, y si su propia familia no tuviese tantos prejuicios moralistas lo hubiera dicho y ya. ¡Fin del martirio!...

Pero las cosas no funcionaban así. No si se era un Uchiha.

Su reloj de pulso marcaba un cuarto para las once en el momento en que había terminado de desayunar y el silencio seguía fluctuante en el ambiente.

—Tengo que irme —dijo simplemente Itachi, levantándose y tomando la chaqueta que él mismo había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla, echándosela al hombro.

Mikoto no dijo nada, sólo le contemplaba en pensativo silencio. Oyó la vaga pregunta de Fugaku al interrogarle a dónde demonios pensaba ir, (y con ése exacto vocabulario) y a Itachi responderle "Con Shisui."

No hubo más preguntas ni comentarios.

—Vuelvo por la tarde –Itachi salió con paso rápido. Sus pasos desaparecieron tras cerrar la puerta…y volvieron, trastabillando cerca del escalón del pórtico. Y entró, yendo torpemente hacia el perchero.—…olvidé las llaves.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, seguido a los pocos segundos del sonido del auto.

—Que te diviertas –susurró Mikoto ahora al aire.

----0----

El atardecer era cálido, sumergido en sus tonalidades rojizas, tan típicas del verano que pronto iría en deceso. La temperatura era tan soportable como el mes de agosto se lo había permitido a la soleada zona del País del Fuego, y ésta no había logrado hacer mella alguna en la rutina de sus pobladores.

Sakura Haruno nunca había encontrado el menor interés en el frecuentado Mirador de Konoha hasta hoy. La idea habría sonado prescindible viniendo de parte de Naruto o de alguno de sus amigos, pero hoy, al haberla oído de los labios de Itachi el significado se tornó en algo rotundamente distinto. Recordaba los argumentos de Ino respecto a que era un lugar tranquilo, apacible y romántico; ya que Sai le había llevado más de un par de veces, al inicio con el pretexto de llevarse su libro de dibujos y bocetar unos cuantos paisajes.

Ahora le daba un poco de razón, la vista era formidable; el amplio y despejado cielo azul enmarcando el panorama de casi más de la mitad de Konoha, visto desde una perspectiva digna de una postal. Y aun más memorable, desde su personal perspectiva; sentada cómodamente sobre la mullida y fresca hierba, con el costado derecho de su cuerpo apoyado cómodamente contra el de Itachi. Su cabeza hundida en aquel espacio del hombro del joven que parecía haber sido hecho a la medida exacta.

Itachi la había llamado desde las diez y media de la mañana, con la peculiar propuesta de salida. Sakura convino al instante a la idea de un tranquilo día de campo. Preparó emparedados y tomó dos botellas de soda de la nevera. Su madre preguntó con quien iría; una típica pregunta de toda madre, y Sakura comentó que iría con Naruto y Hinata.

La idea de comentárselo siquiera al hiperactivo rubio no estaba lejos de su alcance, pero lo que quería –_querían,_ Itachi y ella- era un tiempo a solas.

El tiempo había pasado a cuentagotas desde el almuerzo, pero ahora que no hacían otra cosa más que estar tumbados a la sombra de un sicomoro, los minutos y segundos podrían detenerse si quisieran.

Sakura había empacado en su bolso también, el reproductor mp3´s que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y las últimas notas de la canción _Michi to you All _concluyeron con sus apacibles estribillos, en el momento en que Itachi deslizaba su mano cuidadosamente por la espalda de la joven, acercándola aun más. Las comisuras de sus labios recorrían su frente y se posaron en la suavidad de los de Sakura, profundizando en un contacto sencillo y llano, libre de las toscas caricias que ella había experimentado en el pasado.

Esto, y solo esto era lo que Sakura quería. ¿En verdad era demasiado pronto como para saberlo? Quizás podía tomarle a Ino aquella pregunta intromisoria como un punto de verdad. Sólo eran dos semanas las que comenzaban a convivir como pareja, era aun muy anticipado tomarse una victoria en la partida, teniendo el antecedente de Sasuke.

Fueron dos años, y no lo negaba, pero ¿había tenido momentos así con él? puede que si, pero ella era una Sakura muy diferente a la de ahora, muy "aniñada", tan crédula y vulnerable como cualquier chica de quince años. ¿Estaban llevando ventaja estas dos semanas con Itachi ante los dos años de encadenamiento a Sasuke, su propio hermano menor?

Si.

¿Cómo podía excusarse por eso? Fácil, habrán sido dos años, pero fueron dos años asimétricos y fríos en el aspecto sentimental. El amor se acaba, y más cuando es sólo una parte quien la da. Se acaba y desaparece, de la misma manera en que el agua se evapora en condensación.

Demasiado pronto o no, la diferencia era latente…y al demonio con lo que dijesen los demás.

Vivir era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Se separaron, y él se irguió levemente, observándola con minuciosa y tierna fascinación. La expresión no era nada visible, pero Sakura se había acostumbrado a traducir el significado descrito en su mirada y su rostro, no desde estas semanas, sino desde que le conocía.

Ella también se sentó, mientras se acomodaba los revueltos cabellos.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? –inquirió Itachi, emulando una media sonrisa.—ya empieza a oscurecer.

Sakura asintió, mientras tomaba dulcemente su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Si, supongo que ya es hora. Mi madre de pondría histérica si regreso después de las ocho. –sonrió con un gesto evocador.

Se pusieron en pie, acomodando las viandas en el interior del bolso y dirigiéndose hacia el auto, aparcado en el área del estacionamiento, a la entrada.

No fue sino hasta que estaban a medio camino rumbo a casa de Sakura, cuando Itachi abordó el tema.

—¿Y ya lo saben?

Sakura entendió la pregunta al instante. Era una interrogante que no sólo formaba parte de las conjeturas de Itachi; ella también había estado cavilando en derredor al asunto.

—No –dijo ella—, sólo Naruto e Ino. Pensaba decírselo a mi madre ayer, pero había llegado demasiado exhausta del trabajo y no quise agobiarle. –miró a su compañero, mientras éste conducía—¿Y tú?

Itachi debía de admitirlo, la premisa de su madre en la mañana le había dejado mucho en que pensar. Tal y como se lo mencionó a Sakura la semana pasada, había pensado encarar la verdad, junto con ella. Era una inmadurez continuar así clandestinamente. No estaban haciendo nada malo, o por lo menos a Itachi no le parecía el hecho más aberrante de la historia. Había cosas peores…pero de ésas no quería acordarse ahora.

La idea de sincerarse recorría su mente desde el desayuno. Al parecer, el fingir y ser discreto no continuaría resultando, llegar al punto en que su madre había comenzado a sospechar no era un buen augurio. El impulso y la decisión que parecía haber tomado, resplandecía en su mente de desde la tarde.

—Tampoco…—musitó él. En uno de los obligatorios "altos" entre la avenida principal, enfocó su atención en ella, aprovechando el lapso. Sakura vio en sus marcados rasgos una fuerte seña de sinceridad…y duda—¿Tienes…tiempo de acompañarme a casa?

La palabra titubeaba aun en su garganta y la pregunta quedó colgando al aire durante un par de minutos. El significado era mutuo.

—Si. —Sakura rompió el silencio.

Y el vehículo siguió andando derecho por la misma calle, ahora un par de cuadras más allá del domicilio Haruno, sin percatarse del peculiar grupo de tres jóvenes, cerca de una de las desoladas calles contiguas, entre dos locales abandonados y una farmacia.

----0----

—Llegas tarde, jefe –Suigetsu escrutaba a su alrededor desde el solitario callejón, a unos cuanto metros detrás de un local. Se dirigió a una sombra de andar desenfadado, que andaba hacia dónde él estaba.—…por diez minutos. ¿Demasiado ocupado?

—Hmp…—gruñó aquella silueta. Sus ojos negros seguían fijos en la fachada de uno de los negocios aledaños.— El fastidio de la estricta vigilancia de mi casa. Zafarme de su maldita reunión me tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado.

—¿Cosas de familia, eh? –inquirió Suigetsu, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Bah…para eso está el idiota de mi hermano. –Sasuke apremió con una señal de la cabeza—. Vámonos.

Karin se había adelantado hasta él, tomándole efusivamente del brazo.

—Sasu-chan, me tenías preocupada. No llamaste desde la mañana. –dijo, inclinando su rostro hacia el de Sasuke.

Éste la evadió al instante.

—¿Y el auto? –preguntó Sasuke a Karin. La joven se encogió de hombros, y Sasuke interpretó correctamente su muda respuesta—¡Maldita sea, te dije que lo trajeras, Karin!

—Puedo…ir por él. Aunque me tomará unos minutos, pero si tu quieres, Sasu-chan, yo…

—Ya olvídalo –Sasuke se subió el cuello de la chaqueta hasta cubrirle la parte inferior del rostro. Echó a andar hacia el frente, seguido muy de cerca por Suigetsu y Karin. Juugo iba hasta atrás, casi a veinte palmos de distancia.

El objetivo estaba claro y despejado. Suigetsu alcanzó a apreciar un destello feroz en los inquisidores orbes de su "líder". Ya había visto esa seña en Sasuke, era una terrible y hosca incipiente de ira, coraje y arrebato.

Sólo que ahora era más intensa. Mas…¿inhumana?

Y por primera vez desde que le conocía, comenzó a sentir cierto temor a las consecuencias.

----0----

—Buenas noches… —Itachi abrió la puerta y se detuvo, sintiendo que el pulso se le paralizaba en el interior de sus venas. La visión del interior de su casa, aun contemplada detrás del umbral le había hecho congelarse cual estatua—¿Madara-sama?

Empotrado con majestuosa actitud en una de las sillas del comedor, el respetable e imponente Madara Uchiha, fundador y dirigente incuestionable de Uchiha Ad Worx, le observaba minuciosamente con aquel ceñudo y pétreo semblante. A su derecha, Fugaku le contemplaba de la misma manera…hasta que entró con ella.

El entorno se notaba tranquilo, al menos hasta que llegó él. Sólo sus padres y el impertinente Madara. Sasuke no estaba, por fortuna…o desgracia. Tal vez hubiese sido mas propicio.

¡Condenada casualidad, cruel e incierta!

El saludo de ambos sólo fue correspondido por el gesto seco pero educado de Madara. La intempestiva y casi invisible exaltación de Fugaku se hizo presente en el momento en que éste se levantó.

—Me alegra que llegaras, hijo. Estábamos discutiendo acerca de las acciones de los últimos meses. —su voz era grave y aun más inflexible. La vaga modulación de severidad estaba plasmada en sus ojos, fijos en Itachi, primordialmente y luego en Sakura.—Buenas noches, Haruno-san….—la pauta sonó más allá de los dos segundos, casi eterna—….Sasuke no se encuentra aquí, por si…

—Padre…—las palabras se atiborraban en la garganta de Itachi, como un bocado de comida mal engullido. Toda la tarde, mañana y gran parte de la semana anterior había estado ordenando la secuencia. Preparando el argumento. Era hora de bajar el telón, pero la estrategia se había borrado de pronto, como una pizarra. No, no iba a dar marcha atrás. Si una empresa tan grande esta quedó a su cargo, era por sus decisiones maduras, no podía echar en reversa todo. También la vida requería este tipo de medidas. El aliento subía y bajaba, pero lo diría—…Sakura y yo estamos saliendo, desde hace dos semanas. Ella es mi novia.

Itachi no había soltado la mano de Sakura en ningún momento.

Se hizo un silencio, frío e infranqueable como una barrera invisible.

Una tormenta se aproximaba, en aquella noche de inicios de agosto.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

"_**Lo que no fue, no será"**_

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Bien...no me odien por ser sincera con la trama. Esto no serñá fácil y todos lo sabíamos. Nos veremos en la próxima entrega._**

**_Se agradece todo tipo de review, como siempre ya que son la mejor manera de "escuchar" a los lectores._**


	14. Lo que no fue, No será

_**Disclaimer:**  
Los Personajes Originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia así como la manera de desarrollar la trama es lo único que va por mi cuenta.  
_

_**(1) Cita textual retomada de la traducción legítima de la canción "You´ll be in my heart", interpretada por Phill Collins, lírica, música y comercialización son propiedad de Sony BMG entertaiment 1999 derechos reservados y mención hecha sin fines de lucro.**_

_Nota de reserva (sólo por si acaso), el contenido de éste capítulo tiene mucha correlación con la lírica; estimadas lectoras (y lectores tambien), podéis tomar la canción citada como mero ending para este capitulo en particular._

_Se agradece TODO tipo de review, comentario y/o crítica. Y Como siempre, gracias por todo el apoyo en el fic ^^. _

_No se diga más y...ARRIBA EL TELÓN!!_

* * *

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo**

**"Lo que no fue, no será"**

_(1) (…) "No pueden entender nuestro sentir,_

_Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder._

_Sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro_

_Somos iguales tu y yo (…)_

—Itachi, ¿Qué significa esto?

La pregunta había resonado con el eco de las paredes del amplio despacho personal de Fugaku. La noticia de esa noche había sido tan relevante como la inesperada visita de Madara-sama. Toda una sorpresa, buena, mala o serena para los oídos de cualquiera, pero en el horizonte del patriarca Uchiha, la "novedad" de su hijo mayor, emergía con la peligrosidad de una avalancha.

Una molestia, una inapropiada noticia. Una _mancha_.

Itachi pudo soportar las incipientes miradas de éste y de Madara, los gestos inseguros de su madre desde la cocina, hasta tuvo la paciencia de tolerar el tremebundo silencio que surgió entre él y Sakura al ir rumbo a su casa. La intención inicial era una rápida presentación. Confrontar los hechos…pero la cosa se había ido de control. La visita de su tío era de lo menos propicio, en todo caso Itachi creyó que pudo ser mejor que Sasuke hubiese estado allí en lugar de Madara. La indignación de su estúpido hermano menor era mejor que la atenta y férrea influencia de su tío sobre su padre.

Una mala idea. Pésima.

La visita no fue más allá de quince minutos, que duraron una eternidad. No hubo un diálogo, ni una escena; nada que no fuese más que la simple y escueta despedida de Itachi. Sakura también sintió la frialdad en el ambiente, la incomodidad reflejada en el pulso de él. Al salir, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en absoluto durante el trayecto a casa de Sakura. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

No podía asegurarlo. De haber hecho algo incorrecto, ella no le hubiese seguido tomando de la mano. Pero aun así, la despedida fue corta, casi inhóspita. No hubo un acuerdo para el día siguiente. Nada. Sólo un menguado beso y la premisa de que todo iría bien. Algo pronunciado por el propio Itachi.

_Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento_, pensó él, tristemente.

—Itachi –apremió su padre. Podía alzar la voz todo lo que quisiera, Itachi no se intimidaría ante eso.

Él estaba apoyado junto al marco de la puerta, y tan rígido como ésta.

—Pues lo que oíste es lo que es. –respondió. El miedo no fluctuaba a su alrededor, sino una inexactitud de su apenas audible tono de voz. Amedrentarse no había sido parte del plan.—Ella es mi pareja.

Hubo una cierta incoherencia ante los oídos de su padre, resaltante a la señalización de aquel pronombre. No había sido agradable que lo repitiese.

No era algo como para alegrarse, no en esas circunstancias.

—Me parece que aun no comprendes mi pregunta —Fugaku se había cruzado de brazos, erguido sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Una figura omnisciente e inquebrantable.—No puedes estar hablando en serio, hijo.

La seña en su semblante se veía aun tranquila y las palabras eran demasiado parsimoniosas.

Mar en calma, aun.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, padre —Itachi había dado un par de pasos más allá del alféizar de la entrada. Las piernas le temblaban, no por temor, sino por una contención de digno decoro—Y nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Sakura y yo…

—No, no lo comprendes —Fugaku le interrumpió. Aun la voz estaba en un límite razonable. Exhaló un intento de suspiro apesadumbrado—Eres libre de elegir a quien desees como compañera, pero esa joven…—se detuvo en esa parte, haciendo que el silencio cayese como las primeras gotas de una lluvia pasajera. Dar vueltas al asunto le parecía demasiado exagerado, así que lo dijo como cualquier cosa—. Olvídate de ella, no es para ti.

La llovizna parecía convertirse en una tupida lluvia.

Itachi alzó una ceja. Fue todo lo que podía hacer ante aquella primer "estocada". Escuchó lo mismo viniendo de Shisui, en su tiempo, y se lo había reiterado aun cuando Itachi creyó dar todo por perdido, no era una novedad. La vida perdona, da oportunidades y él le estaba agradecido por ello. La frase no le dio ni el menor impulso de arrepentimiento. Era hora de poner las cosas en claro, antes de que se descargase la tormenta sobre él.

—¿Porqué? —Itachi habló por fin, luego de que su mente diese vueltas en un mar de ideas inconclusas. Ahora no importaba disimular—¿Por qué fue la novia de mi hermano, a pesar de que él se burló de ella?

No, la cosa no iba por ahí, y tampoco por buen camino.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —su padre se inclinó levemente hacia delante—Es por _su edad_. ¿No lo entiendes? Estás metiéndote en un lío, Itachi. Si esto se llega a saber, afectaría al prestigio de la empresa.

—La empresa…siempre ha sido sólo eso, ¿verdad?—Itachi no se movió— Hay cosas más importantes, y yo no le veo nada de malo en salir con Sakura. Es menor por cinco años, si, pero ¿Tanto es el maldito complejo?

—Es menor de edad, y tú eres mi heredero. Mi mano derecha, te dejé al mando de toda la maldita compañía, no puedes estar con alguien como ella. Es impropio.

—Pues no me importa.

—¡Itachi!

Un golpe sordo abatió la superficie marfilada del escritorio. Un estertor revestido de una furia silenciosa y carente de palabras. El trueno de una tormenta.

----0----

Y la tormenta había llegado finalmente. También se hizo escuchar en el interior de la farmacia Yahiko.

—…_yap_, ¿Segura que es todo lo que necesitas, Hinata-chan? –en el extremo de la fila de la caja de pago, Naruto Uzumaki llamaba de improviso por su teléfono celular—Bien... eh, llevaré también dos tazones de miso instantáneos, jeje –hizo una pausa y continuó—Ok, te veo allá, dattebayó.

Colgó, presto a volver su atención a la fila. Cerró la carcasa del aparato, cuando lo dejó caer al instante. Las puertas del lugar de abrieron intempestivamente, el estruendo fue acompañado de un eco de voces. El grito inminente de una sombra que emergía del umbral, seguida por otras tres.

El chico rubio sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar el brillo metálico de tres armas de fuego. La premisa de las aterradoras palabras conocidas como "asalto a mano armada" tomaron conciencia en su juvenil mente; las había oído innumerables veces en la televisión, pero ésta vez era la primera en que las sentía retumbar en sus tímpanos. Apenas y trató de vislumbrar algo con el rabillo del ojo cuando sintió un golpe recto en la pantorrilla, obligándole a caer al suelo de rodillas. había dos personas más aparte de Naruto; una joven que pasaba de los veinte años y un sujeto probablemente de la misma edad que su padrino Jiraya. El terror absoluto estaba impreso en las caras de todos ellos.

El dependiente; un hombre mayor, parecía petrificado. Cuatro sujetos, Naruto pudo contarlos guiándose por las sombras reflejadas en el linóleo. La voz grave de uno de ellos, el cañón de los revólveres apuntando a cada uno de los rehenes.

Pudo considerarse un enorme impulso de estupidez, pero Naruto siempre los tomaba como lo más cotidiano y común. Debía hacer algo…y lo hizo.  
estaba hincado, y sin moverse más que lo necesario, le propinó un impacto con el antebrazo directo en la espinilla de uno de los captores.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! –El grito expresado sonó de connotación femenina. A Naruto no le importó, aprovechó los breves segundos de distracción para ponerse en pie y echar a correr hacia la puerta.

Oyó que unos pasos se adelantaban hasta él. Estaba a un metro de la entrada cuando una mano le tomó por el hombro y la otra le asestó un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo. Al caer, Naruto se encontró con el hueco cañón del revólver, a escasos centímetros de su cara. El destello de la munición se asomaba en su interior, como el inminente rostro de la muerte.

—¡Si te mueves, te mato! ¡Pedazo de mierd…! —la voz de aquella "sombra" era hueca. Se detuvo en seco. Naruto le miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos, escrutando el rostro oculto tras el cuello de la raída chaqueta negra y la visera de la gorra.

Orbes negros y fríos. Piel blanca…familiar. Muy _familiar_.

—¡Vámonos ya! –indicó a otro de los asaltantes.

Salió y los otros le siguieron. Uno de ellos portando una en una bolsa de plástico el dinero. Unos cabellos platinados se dejaban ver entre el capuchón de su sudadera.

Desaparecieron en medio de un lejano sonido, proveniente de la alarma de dos autos patrulla. Aparcaron a la entrada. Dos oficiales de policía siguieron el exiguo rastro de los bandidos.

Un disparo distante procedió de calles abajo. No fue hecho por los asaltantes, sino por la policía. Un tiro de advertencia…que pudo tener algún objetivo certero.

Naruto escuchó todo, sin levantarse y sin reaccionar.

Ésos ojos…la voz…era…

_¿Sasuke?_

----0----

—Si, es lamentable lo que ocurrió en esa farmacia ¡Y pensar que iba a ir por la tarde!...La verdad no sé que pasa con Konoha hoy en día...—Hanako Haruno estaba en la cocina, con el teléfono inalámbrico apoyado en el hombro mientras picaba la verdura para la sopa y aprovechaba para continuar con sus habituales charlas de fin de semana con una de sus amigas del trabajo. Oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y se encontró con la silueta de su hija, recorriendo el pasillo con desgano. —...Uf, ni hablar de eso. Bueno, te llamo después, Yoshino-chan.

Colgó y su atención deparó en el apesadumbrado rostro de Sakura, quien estaba arrinconada en el mullido sofá. El flequillo le cubría la frente y parte del pómulo, pero a pesar de eso, su madre logró leer el significado de tragedia descrito en sus facciones.

—Haruno Sakura, son casi las nueve y...—Hanako tenía pensado comenzar la reprimenda obligada para toda madre. Pasaban más de treinta minutos de las ocho, ¿no había prometido y perjurado que llegaría antes de las ocho? La libertad tenía el precio de la responsabilidad, y ése iba a ser el inicio del sermón...hasta que vio dos solitarias lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la chica. No, no era sólo una simple tragedia—¿Pasó algo?

La joven de cabello rosa, acurrucada contra uno de los cojines del sillón, negó rápidamente. Fue más un impulso meramente infantil que otra cosa.

Su madre se sentó a su derecha. Pasó una mano por la sien, apartándole unos cuantos mechones del rosado cabello.

—¿Sasuke? —la pregunta fue totalmente intencionada.

Un sólo nombre podría traer consigo todo el significado de aquellas vulnerables lágrimas.

—No —Sakura negó de nuevo, con un ahogado y débil suspiro.—...su hermano.

No hubo una exaltación ni una señal de sorpresa digna de las protagonistas de las telenovelas que solía ver Hanako Haruno. Una madre siempre debería estar lista para cualquier circunstancia, ¿no?

—Entonces, cuéntamelo todo, hija.

Sakura inhaló, exhaló y decidió que era momento de decirlo, aunque doliera.

----0----

La tormenta había arreciado, cerniendo el puño violento de su estruendo sobre él. Las palabras siempre duelen más que las acciones. No era una discusión acalorada, ni violenta, pero la aparente tranquilidad con que cada frase se clavaba en él era lo suficientemente atinada…como el filo de la punta de una flecha.

Pero él lo soportaría. Había sido parte del plan, una parte demasiado negada, pero lo era, al fin y al cabo. Afrontar las consecuencias no era una opción.

Una pausa inmensa inundaba la estancia. Sólo él y su obstinado progenitor.

—Es mi vida…—Itachi rompió el silencio, pero no así el contacto visual que mantenía con su padre. Se veía calmado; al igual que en un juego de cartas, develar hasta la más mínima mirada era un riesgo. No quería mostrar debilidad alguna—…y tengo derecho a vivirla con quien quiera.

Y entonces, Fugaku alzó la voz. No era una amenaza…era una advertencia.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que te conviene.

—Si…¿Lo que me conviene a mi…o a ti? –Itachi sentía flaquear su voz. Tenía ambos puños cerrados.—¿Cuándo te ha importado algo más allá de tu maldita empresa?

Un mal indicio…muy malo.

—Mide tus palabras, _niño_ —su padre se levantó, yendo directamente hacia él—No me hagas cerrarte la boca a la fuerza.

—Ya no tengo cinco años, y tampoco soy de tu propiedad.

Dos pasos más. Su figura cerca de él, frente a frente. El marcado ceño en las facciones de su padre, un reflejo mudo de la ira estancada en sus manos y en su voz. La derecha estaba ligeramente más despegada del cuerpo, lista para ser alzada y asestar el golpe.

—Itachi…

Este no retrocedió. Menos en el momento en que un estruendo abatió la entrada, en la planta inferior de la casa.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —Mikoto exhaló a voz en grito. Parecía haber llevado la jarra del té, pues el estruendo escuchado pudo ser el del objeto al ser arrojado abruptamente al suelo—¡¿Sasuke-chan, que te pasó?! ¡Fugaku!

Aun en el despacho, padre e hijo compartían una recelosa mirada, silenciosa, furiosa e hirviente como el fuego inicial de un futuro incendio. Fugaku se giró hacia la puerta repentinamente. Antes de salir por completo de la habitación, le dirigió a Itachi una rápida seña de indolencia y despojo.

—No quiero volver a hablar del asunto. —dijo—Esto se acabó.

Y salió, dejando a Itachi de pie e inmóvil como el perchero que estaba a sus espaldas.

—No, esto aun no se ha acabado…padre.

----0----

Itachi bajó, pensando encontrar lo que sería una escena digna de la sección de la nota roja. En lugar de eso, su atención quedó fija en su hermano menor, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Tenía una tremenda cara de desgana y frustración, y una amorfa mancha carmesí surcaba el hombro izquierdo de su chaqueta, ahora desparramada contra el respaldo.

_¿Ahora en qué te has metido, Sasuke? _Itachi pasó de largo hacia la cocina, sin evitar lanzarle una seca expresión a Sasuke.

Definitivamente no hay nada mas escandaloso que la sangre. El vital fluido había impregnado la prenda, pero la mella dejada en el hombro de su estúpido hermano menor no distaba de una abertura menor a los cinco centímetros.

También el drama armado por su madre no había ayudado en mucho. Había sacado el botiquín entero de primeros auxilios, dejando desplomados a lo largo y ancho de la mesa el contenido y pasaba una mano con pulso trémulo sobre el ángulo dañado del hombro.

—...espero que no necesite puntadas. No es muy profunda. —Mikoto aplicó un vendaje sencillo. Lógicamente la herida no merecía más.—Por Kami-sama, que susto. ¿Sasu-chan, que te...?

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, Sasuke —Fugaku había irrumpido en las suaves indagaciones de su esposa, con aquella severa modulación de voz.

El chico no había quitado la vista de Itachi, desde el otro extremo de la sala. La sensación de hostilidad era reacia a desaparecer, y más aun cuando parecía que su maldito hermano mayor parecía leerle la respuesta en la cara. Apartó el rostro mirando hacia el piso, como si pudiese encontrar alguna excusa creíble en el linóleo.

—...Nada. —Sasuke habló sin alzar la cara—. Estábamos en uno de esos restaurantes cerca de la escuela...y un tipo empezó a disparar. Es todo.

Una mentira clara y fortuita, por lo menos para Itachi o cualquier otro con un ápice de lógica. Aunque Sasuke parecía mantener el pulso y la voz relajados, a diferencia de él cuando intentaba alguna farsa. Realmente sonaba como algo fuera de lo común, pero en las condiciones actuales, podía resultar demasiado coherente, y Sasuke había tenido la inspiración del momento. Una leve ventaja, y como decían en los juzgados, sería inocente hasta que se demostrase lo contrario.

—¿Fue en un bar?

Si, el "grandioso" Sasuke Uchiha podía ser inocente hasta que el peso de las cosas cayesen por inercia...o hasta que el interrogatorio lo obligase.

—No. —y Sasuke lo negó.

Sin nervios, sin titubeos. Sólo un simple y claro "No".

Brillante, pero no tan excepcional como para pasar de largo la férrea atención de su padre.

—Hmp. No saldrás el resto de la semana —la orden era demasiado clara, aparte del eco obtenido por el silencioso ambiente.—¿Entendiste?

Sasuke repuso, con un susurro carente de toda emoción.

—Eso espero. —dijo su padre, con una exhalación de aspereza—No quiero más problemas.

La frase había sido directa para Sasuke, pero el distante contacto visual se fijaba en Itachi.

Problema, ése era el sinónimo que había adquirido ahora el lugar de su nombre.

----0----

Vaya sentimiento aquel al que el ser humano llama amor. La palabra en si es corta, dos sílabas…y tanto significado y profundidad dentro de ellas. El amor, al igual que la ira o el temor, siempre despierta reacciones inesperadas; ofuscación, sinceridad y aferro a aquello a lo que uno ama. También es causante de los impulsos de estupidez más grandes de la historia.

Y Hanako Haruno no podía reprochárselo a su hija. La vida siempre remitía cuestiones así, y más si sólo se tienen diecisiete años.

Escuchaba atentamente a Sakura, ya un poco más calmada pero sin apartar la apesadumbrada expresión de su rostro, ahora levemente sonrojado por el esfuerzo de contener el llanto. Le contó pacientemente el lío que había tenido con Sasuke, desde el día de su cumpleaños en que la dejó plantada en el restaurante. También las atenciones que tenía con Itachi, la extraña emoción –aun más intensa ahora- que tenía al verle. El primer beso de éste, las salidas…y la noticia de hoy.

El desplante de hoy, mejor dicho.

Por un momento Sakura dudaba en llegar a esa parte, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía velárselo a su propia madre, y menos sabiendo que entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto. Al inicio temió una reacción similar a la reflejada en los semblantes de la familia de Itachi.

No ocurrió, por lo menos no así precisamente.

—Sakura, ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? —Hanako habló suavemente.

La joven de cabello rosa se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que no entenderías…o que no estuvieses de acuerdo.

Su madre suspiró. Sakura notó un leve destello de acritud en sus pupilas, de un verde un poco más oscuro que los de ella.

—Pues aun así, no lo apruebo –dijo, sin ocultar la seriedad de su voz.—Hija, estuviste saliendo a escondidas con ese... hombre. Por dos semanas.

—Itachi no es malo. En muchos aspectos es mejor que Sasuke.

Hanako percibió el aire ofuscado de su hija, un impulso a la defensiva, impreso en el comentario pero sin subir el nivel de voz.

—Sí, es distinto porque él ya es un adulto. —su madre tampoco habló más fuerte, sólo su voz se oía más firme—. Sakura, sé que los chicos de tu edad pueden ser inmaduros, desobligados y a veces hasta egoístas. Pero todo es parte de la edad. Me parece ilógico que salgas con alguien que te lleva ventaja, en años y experiencia.

—Él nunca me haría daño, mamá. –Otra lágrima quiso aflorar, pero Sakura no se lo permitió—Me quiere, lo sé.

El peso de las palabras era incierto. Dos semanas seguía siendo un tiempo muy corto como para sacar conclusiones, pero Sakura sabía que dos semanas podían haber completado y rebasado lo que pudo pasar con Sasuke en toda una vida. Las diferencias eran abismales y hartas.

Y Hanako, al igual que toda madre cuya casa y familia dependían totalmente de su persona, tenía la necesidad de defender aquello por lo que había estado luchando desde la partida de su difunto esposo; su hija. El futuro de su hija.

—Son otras intenciones –comentó ella. Sakura parecía mirarle sin comprender—Entiendo el prestigio de su familia y la importancia que tiene estando al mando de la empresa, pero es un hombre, hecho y derecho. Y no es correcto que seas su pareja…—hizo una breve pausa, tratando de encontrar el mejor acomodo de las palabras—…Sasuke no lo tomaría a buen modo, aunque tú y él ya no se hablen. Piensa en tu imagen, al salir con el hermano mayor del que fue tu novio ¿qué crees que pensaría la gente?

Sakura abrazaba uno de los cojines del sillón. Se aferró más, hundiendo levemente el rostro en él.

—No importa lo que piensen. Yo lo amo.

—¿Y él a ti? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? No ha pasado ni un mes, hija –la voz de su madre era firme. No quería llamarla a engaño.— Y por lo que me contaste, su familia no tomó como buena la noticia, ¿verdad?

—No.

Hanako mostraba una mirada de abatimiento. No era ni sería una madre posesiva, siempre había procurado darle a Sakura las mismas libertades que tuvo ella, y tratar de comprender lo más que se pudiese cualquiera de sus dilemas de adolescente. Tenía que admitir que en su momento, tampoco estuvo muy de acuerdo con que su hija saliese con Sasuke. La desconfianza que presentía del chico y el aire de desobligado le habían molestado al inicio y menguado hasta los últimos meses. Y Hanako no se equivocó. ¿Qué podría asegurarle que también se equivocase o no con el hermano mayor de Sasuke?

Ésas eran cuestiones meramente del destino, pero Hanako no estaba en prioridad ni quería dejarlo todo a manos de la suerte. La vida era difícil, y la gente, en muchas ocasiones, cruel y fría. Lo último que hubiese querido en este mundo era ver a su única hija sufrir. Caras vemos pero intensiones no sabemos, ése era un proverbio muy citado por ella.

—Sakura, escúchame bien. No puedo prohibirte verlo, no estamos en la edad media. Pero te pido que pienses las cosas—dijo con un tono un poco más bajo—aun eres muy joven, en menos de un año estarás haciendo trámites para la universidad. Todavía te queda mucho por vivir, mucha gente por conocer. Y él ya tiene un camino recorrido y un futuro forjado…son diferentes. Entiéndelo.

—No…no somos tan diferentes. Él me quiere.

—Hija, lo que no fue, no será. Abre los ojos. Afronta los hechos.

—¡No he de afrontar nada! ¡¿Por qué nadie más lo entiende?! —exclamó Sakura, se levantó y salió de la sala, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con estrépito.

—¡Sakura!

Ella no refutó comentario, frase o suspiro alguno. La puerta seguía –y quizás seguiría- cerrada, a ella y al mundo si era necesario. Su madre se quedó deshecha, sin saber que hacer ni qué decirle. Suponía que la plática le pondría los pies en la tierra, pero en lugar de eso se había enfurecido con ella.

Si, hay veces en que es necesario recabar las cuestiones de la vida de ésta manera, aunque fuese a ésta manera tan realista y cruel. Aunque doliese.

Tal vez el tiempo limpiase o aclarase las cosas.

_Cuestión de tiempo_, pensó Hanako abrumadamente. Permanecía aun en el sillón, y sus ojos depararon en el portarretrato cerca de la mesita para café. Una fotografía familiar, de hace casi trece años. Una familia, feliz, completa.

_Koiji…¿Porqué tenías que adelantarte?_ Susurró a la inerte imagen de su marido. _Aun te necesitamos._

----0----

Una sombra de incertidumbre había cubierto el horizonte de _Uchiha Ad Worx_, el lunes por la mañana. Comenzó como una jornada pesada y estresante, recibiendo las llamadas de dos consultivos del departamento fiscal y algunos colaboradores entrometidos. Todos en derredor del asunto de la nueva reglamentación para accionistas administrativos.

Un infierno total para los empleados y la gerencia. Fugaku estaba al tanto de las incipientes peticiones y firmas para el fisco, Obito había "desaparecido" de nuevo, dejando sobre su escritorio una pila de pólizas por contar, Shisui andaba de un lado a otro desde su oficina hasta el área de cuenta y viceversa…mientras que Itachi parecía estar tan lejano y silencioso como una isla.

Apenas hacía que su mente lo recordase. No desayunó por completo y lo poco de alimento engullido sentía que se le había atascado en el estómago, en el momento en que una de las tantas llamadas matutinas irrumpió en la sala de su casa. Uno de los corredores de bolsa y representantes legales de Suna llamó con la premisa de anunciar el terrible desfalco de las arcas a nombre de Sabaku No Gaara.

Desde ese momento, el infierno personal de Itachi se había amplificado. La culpa, el sucio secreto que guardaba a toda costa…y ahora el coraje y la ira retenidas de la charla anterior con su padre.

Su única labor desde la mañana, en que llegó sin hablar a nadie y se encerró en su oficina, era la revisión y sellado de siete docenas de formas de conteo y remanentes, y a juzgar por el sonido producido por el sello, había convertido la tarea en una labor casi robótica.

Firmar-sellar-siguiente factura…y volvía a repetir el proceso.

—Ey…_comadreja_ —Shisui entró, y al contrario de las incontables veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no armó barullo alguno. Se le notaba el rostro sombrío.

Itachi apenas y alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Shisui?

Éste cerró la puerta en cuanto entró. Otro hecho fuera de lo común, por lo general entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta; una de sus típicas y desmañadas costumbres.

—Lamentable lo de Suna, ¿verdad? —dijo, sentándose delante de Itachi. Éste sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta el suelo al oír aquello.

Disimular. Tenía que disimular.

—Hmp.

Itachi vio que Shisui llevaba bajo el brazo una carpeta color beige, llena de varios papeles en desorden.

—¿Qué quieres? —apremió Itachi.

Shisui simplemente dejó la documentación sobre el escritorio y los papeles que Itachi firmaba mecánicamente.

Los negros orbes de Itachi depararon en el interior, precisamente en la letra desgarbada que componía el llenado de las formas.

—Éstas son las cuentas de Obito —dijo detenidamente—…y los faltantes. Están impresos tal y como aparecían el día del vaciado de la cuenta.

—Y el muy canalla decía que era un error del servidor. —Shisui alzó una ceja—. Sé que se va antes de las siete, y siempre se lleva esto —dejó delante de la mirada escrutadora de su primo, una tarjeta de presentación sin nada relevante más que una escueta nube roja; en el reverso en color blanco, había cuatro cuentas garabateadas con la misma letra que las formas que Obito contabilizaba. Y un nombre debajo todas ellas—¿Tú conoces a un tal Pein?

El aliento se evaporó dentro de la garganta de Itachi y su estómago tenía un nudo descomunal.

Las cosas caían por su propio peso, tarde o temprano. Y el tiempo no perdonaba este tipo de instancias.

Quizá era el momento de hablar ahora…o callar para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ

Siguiente Capítulo

"Tú y yo…a menos que nos encontremos"

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_bien...los engrances se siguen moviendo...ahora será cuestión de tiempo._**

**_No me odien, todos sabíamos que esto no sería facil ni para Itachi ni para Sakura...ahora solo queda esperar a que esta autora conrinue con su maquiavélico plan ._**

**_No adelanto más, pero les daré una razón para alegrarse...DE NUEVO ACTUALIZO DOS CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA!!...así que esten pendiente al nuevo "orario de esta Naru-novela. _**

**_Actualizacion los lunes y los viernes ^^ _**

**_Nos leemos. _**

_Nota de reserva (sólo por si acaso), el nombre de éste capítulo tiene mucha correlación con la lírica; estimadas lectoras (y lectores tambien), podéis tomar la canción citada como mero opening para este fanfiction._

_Se agradece TODO tipo de review, comentario y/o crítica._


	15. Tu y yo a menos que nos encontremos

**La tensión crece a pasos agigantados, no odien a esta autora por lo que el destino pueda ocasionar...bueno, aun no me odien. Sólo manténganse en la expectativa y dejen reviews, recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz y completo (y este ya lo es, pero aun faltan capitulos por detallar)**

**y ARRIBA EL TELÓN**

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Décimo Quinto Capítulo**

**"Tú y yo…a menos que nos encontremos"**

Shisui profirió la última bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que había estado fumando durante el argumento de su primo. La puerta continuaba cerrada y más valiese que así fuera.

Todo sonaba tan distante, confuso y condenadamente real que Shisui no quiso perderse detalle alguno de toda la conversación. Itachi permanecía serio, pero de algún modo sentía un poco más apacible y soportable aquella "carga", la cual no había querido develar a Sakura, por temor a su preocupación. Shisui siempre escuchaba y si recriminaba era con justificada razón…a veces. Pero en esta ocasión, la recriminación quedó borrada en su dubitativo semblante.

La cosa no era para menos.

¿Has llegado a experimentar la sensación de estar delante de una avalancha, solo mirando como aquella tonelada de nieve estará a punto de caer sobre ti? Esa misma sensación de terror y pánico anticipado se colapsaba en la mente de Shisui Uchiha.

Lo preocupante era la silenciosa pregunta impresa en el brillo de su mirada. Un_ ¿Porqué? _Claro y conciso

—Pero…¿Porqué, Itachi? —y finalmente lo verbalizó—Y luego…con escoria como esa…quien sabe qué demonios…

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿Te amenazaron?

—Casi. No se lo hubieran pensado dos veces para clavarme una bala en el cerebro si me hubiese negado –Itachi se pasó una mano por la frente. Presentía el comienzo de otra migraña, como siempre causada por el estrés—No quería poner a la empresa ni a la familia en riesgo…mucho menos a Sakura.

Shisui trituró la colilla del cigarro entre sus dedos y la arrojó con fina puntería hacia el cesto a su derecha. Aun no acababa de asimilar lo escuchado. Sonaba rao…irreal. Itachi Uchiha, aquel chico que había sido su condiscípulo de escuela desde siempre, su primo…mejor amigo y cómplice ¿metiéndose en un lío judicial? ¿Amistándose con criminales?

¿Ése era su primo Itachi?

Shisui lo negaba rotundamente desde el inicio. ¿Cuándo había iniciado todo aquello? Él nunca hubiera hecho ni pensado siquiera en algo así, no el Itachi Uchiha a quien conocía de toda la vida…y que ahora había cambiado.

_Cambiado, claro…si no fuera por ella._

—Obvio, así empezó todo –dijo arteramente.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, Shisui?

Éste se cruzó de brazos. La severidad no había desaparecido de su cara. Finalmente se apreciaba el carácter Uchiha en él.

No estaba certeramente seguro, pero no podía asimilar el comienzo de otro cambio en Itachi, por lo menos desde que se enteró del "factor-Sakura".

La idea sonaba fuera de lo común por sí sola. Shisui no podía atribuirle la culpa de todo aquello a una sola persona. Sakura no tenía la culpa del lío tremendo armado por los sube y baja de las cuentas en los últimos meses. No tenía la culpa de la recesiva de los saldos bimestrales y menos de las tranzas de Obito. Ella no, pero el único que podía intervenir de manera directa es y siempre ha sido Itachi; el idiota que había perdido la cabeza por ella.

—Que ése fue el origen de todo. Ella es el problema, desde que…

—¡¿Ahora me vas a venir con idioteces como esa?! Sakura no tiene ni tendrá nada que ver, ¡Maldición!

—Itachi, llevas dos semanas olvidándote del jodido mundo. Sales a la hora del almuerzo, en la mañana o cuando se te da la gana. ¡Yo no puedo ocuparme de todo !—Shisui se puso de pie, andando a un lado y hacia otro con paso lento, simplemente porque no podía quedarse sentado—Te estás metiendo en un lío enorme al andar con una chiquilla, si llegas a pasarte de listo o la dejas embarazada puedes ir a la cárcel. Te lo dije y no te importó, y ahora esto…¡La maldita cuenta de los Sabaku, perdida…y tú lo hiciste! ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Itachi?

Itachi ahora lo sentía y lo veía todo claro. No era un presentimiento, la cabeza estaba punzándole.

La verdad punzaba, dolía como mil agujas en cada lado de la cabeza. Y la verdad, en confabulación con la ira y la defensa se convierte en palabras crueles. Sinceras, pero crueles al fin y al cabo.

—¡¿Y a ti que más te da, imbécil?! —Itachi rompió la supuesta máscara de calma que intentaba proyectar—Deberías dar las gracias de que por mí nadie se ha enterado de tus borracheras en el trabajo. ¡Eres un maldito alcohólico!

—¡Pero yo no tengo que aliarme con asesinos a sueldo para sobrevivir!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Fugaku irrumpió en la oficina, abriendo la puerta intempestivamente.

La atmósfera enmudeció. El fuego menguó, pero las llamas exiguas amenazaban con volver a encenderse y arrasar de cuajo con todo, si fuese necesario.

No hubo oportunidad, por fortuna para ambos muchachos.

—Shisui, hay toda una pila de archivos de los contribuyentes, ¿Qué estás esperando para organizarlos? —el patriarca Uchiha no movió ni un músculo. Permanecía allí, de pie junto a la puerta, con el omnicioso porte de un monarca.

Y Shisui salió sin decir palabra alguna. La mirada clavada en el suelo y la mente rebatida entre varios sentimientos a la vez.

Ira, frustración…y decepción.

Escuchó a su tío interrogar a Itachi respecto al indicio de la papelería pendiente mientas se dirigía por el pasillo. Había dejado la carpeta de Obito en el escritorio de Itachi, con la simple intención de establecer con él una investigación privada acerca del sospechoso "buen chico"…hasta que la comadreja le salió con aquella "novedad".

Llegó al cubículo de Obito. Si, había dejado todo en la oficina de Itachi, todo menos la tarjeta de presentación. La dejó cerca del monitor, justo donde la encontró por la mañana, y se sentó en la silla de Obito. No había seña de éste por ningún lado, así que Shisui aprovechó para indagar en el interior de las gavetas y en cuanto papel hubiese encima.

Frustrado o enojado, no iba a dejar que el berrinche de Itachi interviniese en la idea de un allanamiento investigativo alrededor del idiota de Obito. No, idiota no, y Shisui comenzaba a notarlo.

Todo sea por el bien de la empresa; era su trabajo –y el de Itachi con mayor razón- y la mitad de la responsabilidad también era suya. El que su primo y jefe hubiese perdido la cabeza por una mujer no era obstáculo para dejar que todo se desmoronase a sus pies. En parte, no podía culparlo, al inicio hasta le parecía que sería beneficioso para el solitario Itachi, pero tras enterarse de su reciente incorporación al mundo de los "ladrones de cuello blanco", la cosa amenazaba con salirse de control.

No encontró nada más. Papeles tachonados sobre la mesita, goma de mascar usada pegada en un extremo de una de las gavetas y un centenar de copias de facturas sin remitentes. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan despistado y desordenado como Obito ser un desfalcador accionario? Sólo Kami-sama podría explicarlo.

Iba a levantarse, hasta que su mano tropezó con un sobrecito marrón dispuesto bajo el teclado lleno de manchas de comida y soda. El sobre cayó y Shisui lo levantó, curioseando en el interior.

Tres hojitas, arrancadas de una libreta a rayas, con los garabatos de Obito en ellas. Shisui leyó lo poco entendible:

_Itachi Uchiha…Veinticinco años…_

Y seguía con las señas físicas, referencias personales y la dirección de su casa.

Las manos le temblaron aun más cuando detrás de esa hoja, sujetado con dos clips, sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía. A color y de pésima resolución, pero a pesar de eso, Shisui pudo reconocer la imagen.

Itachi…y Sakura.

Era una foto tomada a lo lejos, pero la figura de su primo y de la chica eran totalmente reconocibles. La guardó al instante junto con las hojas. El sobre seguía en sus manos, mientras él tenía el impulso de salir y dar aviso a cualquier autoridad policial.

No, no hubiera servido de nada. Necesitaba testigos, corroboraciones…y tras la discusión con Itachi, eso era un incierto.

Tal vez debería…

—¿Se le ha perdido algo, Shisui-sempai?

Shisui alzó la vista, a punto de tirar el sobre al suelo. Obito estaba detrás de él, silencioso como una sombra.

—No, pero me preguntaba qué era esto —Shisui le encaró, sin levantarse. Sólo dio la vuelta a la silla, teniendo el sobre entre sus manos.—estaba en el suelo, y creí que era tuyo ¿me equivoco?

Obito lo tomó, sin arrebatárselo ni nada similar. Su cara mostraba una expresión confundida.

—Ah si…cosas que sellar. —miró a Shisui, alzando una ceja—No deberías ver los documentos de otros, Shisui-sempai. No es bueno.

—Como digas…Mas te vale que termines eso y los lleves a mi oficina. Tengo que organizar los archivos y no quiero quedarme tiempo extra.

—Si Shisui-sempai.

—Y Obito…—el aludido se giró hacia Shisui—…¿tu no has tenido nada que ver con las cuentas perdidas, verdad?

El distraído Obito negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No, nunca haría eso Shisui-sempai —Sonrió entupidamente—Soy un buen chico.

Shisui no dijo nada mas. Se retiró, mirando de reojo a Obito sólo por una fracción de segundo. Después siguió su camino.

El aparentemente contrariado Obito se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras que la otra había depositado el sobre de vuelta al interior de la segunda gaveta.

—…El que busca, encuentra…Shisui-sempai.

----0----

Sakura se mostró seria y silenciosa cuando bajó a desayunar al día siguiente y rechazó cualquier intento de entablar conversación. Se limitó a beber una taza de té, tras lo cual volvió a su habitación como un fantasma. Durante el resto del día, no salió de su alcoba.

Por suerte sólo quedaba ésa semana de vacaciones, después volvería a la escuela y Hanako creyó que eso sería lo más sano. Ocuparse de las clases le quitaría tiempo de ocio…y tal vez se olvidase de Itachi.

Ni ella ni Sakura mencionaron nada referente a la plática de la noche anterior, pero estaba presente en el aire y en la cara de la joven. Su madre había pedido el día a propósito. No era que desconfiara de su hija, pero quería quedarse en casa, solo por si acaso.

Tal vez hubiese dado lo mismo o no, Sakura no quería ni verle y ella en parte, no quería volver a hablar de ello. No lo consideraba una aberración ni un delito, sino algo que no debía ser. Aun su personal apego de madre la hacían aferrarse a la idea de que su hija merecía otro futuro, alguien de su edad, con quien madurar, crecer y aprender juntos. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre reconocido, tenía la responsabilidad de la empresa familiar sobre sus hombros y lo racional era que siempre estuviese ocupado. No era lógico que tuviese tiempo para dedicarle a una chica…y ¿después? ¿Podría tener tiempo para formar y educar una familia?

Había que prever siempre hacia adelante, y Hanako no quería que su pequeña volviese a sufrir como la terrible tarde en que perdió a su padre. Ella necesitaba estabilidad, seguridad…algo más que un respetable empresario cinco años mayor. Y de ella dependería dejar que la vida tomara su camino…para bien o para mal.

Sakura por su parte, tenía mil y un cosas en la cabeza. Había estado sollozando casi toda la noche, pensando en él y en los terribles suplicios del destino. La arrogancia del futuro se había tornado mutuamente desastrosa; ni la familia Uchiha estaba del todo acuerdo y ahora su madre, su único respaldo, se sumaba a la lista.

¿Por qué, justo cuando todo parece volver a la normalidad, las cosas se tornan tan insensiblemente crueles?

Amar es no tener que pedir perdón, no es un sentimiento convenenciero ni interesado. Era algo que descubrió más allá de las sutiles caricias, algo impreso en sus conversaciones, su compañía. Aunque no comprendiese del todo la mecánica empresarial, a él le bastaba con ser escuchado y a ella le gustaba hacerlo. De la misma manera a Sakura no le importaba si Itachi llegase o no a encajar con su grupo de amigos.

Existían diferencias ¿y qué? De eso se trataba la vida.

Ambos lo sabían, aun desde el inicio…o antes. Más allá de aquel primer beso, cuando la convivencia era el único lazo sentimental. Había riesgos y lo sabían también, lo que había derrumbado a Sakura, no fue el argumento, sino la repetición de las palabras. Primero Naruto, luego Ino…y ahora su propia madre.

¿Habría razón entonces?

No quería saberlo. Le amaba, eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. La sola idea de dejar de verle, de perder el único punto fijo y estable que había encontrado en su vida, era como arrancarse un brazo a carne viva y sin anestesia.

Sólo esperaba a que Itachi también pensase lo mismo. Sintiese lo mismo.

Miraba hacia el buró, el teléfono estaba sobre éste. Frío, mudo e inerte

Muerto.

Tal vez Itachi llamase. Si le importaba lo haría…

¿La amaba…o la quería?

Gran diferencia descrita en medio de las dos palabras. ¿Podrían influir en algo?

----0----

—¿Así que no te veremos por la noche? —la voz grave y profunda de Pein se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea telefónica—Vaya, mala noticia. Hoy es noche de _ruleta rusa (1)_, te perderás la diversión.

Obito ahogó un gruñido.

—Si, me gustaría estar allí por si Hidan se vuela la tapa de los sesos de una vez, pero tengo cosas que hacer. —respondió éste.

—¿Problemas?

—No…precisamente. —el tono de Obito era bajo, como un gemido—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que el bote no haga suficiente agua, por decirlo de un modo mas sutil.

—Entiendo —comentó Pein—¿Y el muchachito?

—Itachi no sospecha nada…está demasiado ocupado arreglando su propia vida como para darse a la tarea de indagar algo.

Escuchó a Pein suspirar con un "ajá" y retomó la conversación.

—Podríamos enviar por él si lo deseas…A juzgar por tu comentario, me da la ligera idea de que quieres aprovechar para "limpiar" algunas cosas, y si el muchachito está cerca, te será más difícil.

—No será necesario, Pein. —las palabras eran calmadas pero inflexibles—Yo puedo arreglármelas con la mierda que se salga de la bolsa.

—Cómo desees, _Tobi-san_.

Y Obito colgó, profiriendo una invisible risa entre dientes. Corta y estremecedora.

----0----

_Me odia…de seguro me odia…¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Itachi movía los dedos nerviosamente sobre el escritorio. Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y el estresante ambiente había menguado considerablemente. Apenas había probado bocado de aquel escueto emparedado que consumió en la cafetería frente al edificio. No tenía hambre y en este momento no quería ver ni oír a nadie.

Ahora eran varias cosas atragantadas en su estómago y en su mente; los negocios riesgosos, el drama familiar –incluyendo el diálogo con Shisui- y Sakura…la única razón de subsistir durante los últimos días. Y que ahora no contestaba al teléfono.

¿Le había abandonado también?

Volvió a tomar el teléfono, marcando y siendo mandado al condenado buzón de voz por quinta vez en menos de una hora.

Necesitaba asegurase de que todo estuviera bien, saber de ella, escucharla aunque sea. Disculparse si fuese necesario.

Pero nada. El silencio y el timbre intermitente del número desaparecido era la única respuesta.

—Soy un idiota…

—…y de los peores—Shisui completó desde el exterior de la oficina, a casi medio metro de la puerta.

Itachi ni siquiera volteó a verle. La ira también había menguado, pero no desaparecía. Esas sensaciones eran como la resaca del día siguiente, apenas y se sentían pero sabías que aun permanecían allí hasta que el organismo se deshiciese de los rezagos de alcohol. E Itachi aun no conseguía desaparecer el recuerdo de la discusión de la mañana.

—Lárgate.

Shisui simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría, pero va a estar difícil trabajando aquí —dijo con un resoplo de abatimiento.

Entró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la puerta. Como siempre lo hacía.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, mejor vete. —Itachi fingía leer el interior del recopilador que estaba frente a él—Estoy ocupado.

—Sabes, es increíble que pase el tiempo y sigas actuando como el mismo mocoso caprichudo que eras en la primaria—Shisui siguió hablando, sin importarle el "bateo" sutil de su primo. Se le veía un poco más calmado, pero eso no significaba que hubiese mandado la preocupación por la borda—…no, no cambiaste mucho en ese aspecto, _comadreja_.

Su primo finalmente alzó la mirada. El reflejo de fastidio en sus ojos no era muy alentador.

—¿Vas a terminar tu sermón o esperas que lo termine por ti? –Itachi sostuvo el contacto visual por un momento, luego lo volvió de nuevo a los papeles—Acéptalo, nunca fuiste bueno para cerrar una conversación. Eres un bocazas, nada más.

Se le oía tan tranquilo como cualquier otra ocasión. Shisui tomó eso como un factor un tanto positivo.

—Hum…quizá si.— repuso Shisui, sin ninguna emoción aparente—A mi lo bocazas puede que se me quite, pero a ti lo idiota, lo dudo, _hermano_.

—Lárgate.

Pero Shisui no se largó. Había estado al pendiente de Obito durante la mañana entera. La desconfianza y una muy cercana mortificación le habían invadido después de su peculiar hallazgo y aunque rechazó la idea de mencionárselo a alguien más, quería hacer otro intento por dialogar civilizadamente con su emberrinchado primo.

Encaprichado o no, Itachi seguiría siendo su primo y amigo. Un último intento no era una opción…aunque al ver el sombrío semblante de éste, le hizo replanteárselo de otra manera.

Si las cosas resultaban diferentes o peores de lo que pudieron ponerse en la mañana, sería momento de tomar otra medida. Pero sólo si se daba la oportunidad.

Se levantó dirigiéndose sin titubear hasta el escritorio y tomó el celular de Itachi. La pantalla aun marcaba el menú de marcado rápido, hacia un número cuyo remitente se leía en mayúsculas el nombre de Sakura.

—¿No está o no quiere contestar?

Itachi gruñó austeramente.

—No es tu asunto. Deja de fingir que te importa y vete, Shisui.

—El que no entienda no significa que no me importe –volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre el mueble.

Itachi le miraba pensativo, como si estuviera considerando decirle algo o no.

Shisui suspiró, agobiado. Definitivamente el mal humor había escaseado en el aire, era ahora la solvente ansiedad impresa en las facciones de Itachi la que le inquietaba.

—Sigo pensando que es un maldito problema, y no me refiero precisamente al asunto de esos vándalos mafiosos— dijo al fin Shisui—Pero es tu vida, tú sabrás si te jodes o no.

Itachi no intentó contradecirle. Es realmente espantoso descubrir que otra persona, aunque sea un amigo, conoce exactamente tu situación.

En la mañana y aun ahora cuando le dijo todo esto, Shisui Uchiha tenía veinticinco años, pero mientras había hablado tan certeramente, su rostro y sus palabras se asemejaban a las de alguien mayor. Alguien sin edad. Hablaba en un tono monótono y maquinal, era como si él ya hubiera vivido todo aquello, aquella vida en la que te dicen que te acerques a girar la rueda de la fortuna y gira perfectamente hasta que de repente el ritmo cambia y sale doble cero, gana la casa, todo el mundo pierde.

—Mi tío salió hace quince minutos y no volverá hasta las seis –Shisui se había quedado mirando a un punto muerto en el horizonte, a través de la ventana.

La frase era vaga, distante pero comprensible.

—Hmp…¿Obito está abajo?

—Sí, tomando su siesta reparadora sobre el teclado —respondió Shisui.—Para cuando despierte tendrá todo el abecedario marcado en su cara de idiota.—finalmente se dirigió a Itachi. Viéndolo cara a cara—Me ocuparé de todo, mientras arreglas el desastre que provocaste, _baka_.

El negro de las pupilas de Itachi adquirió un destello mortecino bajo las luces estivales que se filtraban por la ventana. Ésa era una estrategia improvisada completamente. Shisui no lo había considerado, el punto a discutir era referente a Akatsuki…pero poco se puede hacer cuando el muro de la incertidumbre y la desesperación sentimental de una persona se atraviesa franqueando el camino. Un paso a la vez.

—¿Das tu brazo a torcer, así nada más? –Itachi se levantó. Simplemente se puso de pie, sin moverse a ningún lado. Shisui seguía mirando hacia el exterior.

—Cuando la mula es terca no queda de otra. –comentó él.—…tienes treinta minutos y contando.

Itachi no dijo nada, no hacía falta verbalizarlo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Echó el móvil en su bolsillo y salió de la oficina.

----0----

La taza se había roto, casi al caer de las seis y media de la tarde. Claro, el decir eso era una aproximación a la realidad. En un ambiente tan tranquilo como solía serlo la casa de los Haruno, las discusiones eran mínimas, y el ambiente por lo general era sosegadamente apacible, algo totalmente común si sólo son dos personas las que viven allí. Y "madre-e-hija" había sido una unidad infranqueable durante los últimos años, como lo debe de ser…hasta que la parte joven decide comenzar a alzar el vuelo.

No hubo palabras altisonantes y mucho menos golpes de por medio. Pero la sinceridad y la verdad eran en ocasiones masivas, el filo más inmisericorde, más mortífero incluso que un sable. Sakura ya no era una niña. No, ya tomaba sus propias decisiones y tenían derecho a respetárselas y su madre lo hizo, hasta que una de ellas –una de esas razones que ahora Hanako estaba reacia a afrontar- se había salido de control. Y ni siquiera sin consultárselo a ella, su propia madre. Por Kamisama…¡Qué impropio!

Eso no era correcto y había que aplicar las medidas necesarias. Hizo lo que se debería hacer, habló con ella –una dama siempre responde a razones- y el diálogo se convirtió en un monólogo, un acto llamado "la madre malvada e insensible", porque eso era lo que manifestaba. Sakura no se lo dijo abiertamente pero Hanako lo interpretó en su ceño fruncido a la hora del desayuno y sus violentos azotes contra la inocente puerta de su cuarto. Tenía sólo diecisiete años, pero si no le ponía un freno ahora, quien sabe que pasaría después, y ¡que Kamisama la encontrase confesada!

Puso un alto, sin decir nada ni avisárselo. La impropia noticia se había iniciado por un condenado objeto inanimado y si éste era el puente entre su hija y el tipo de dudosa procedencia, había que eliminarlo como se hace con un punto negro en la cara.

Tomó el teléfono, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo y sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, lo apagó y lo guardó en una de las gavetas de su alcoba. Si había una insistencia por parte de sus amigos usarían el teléfono particular y si no, no era su asunto.

Ahí comenzó una silenciosa batalla, de la cual nadie se enteró. Ni Naruto, quien había salido con Hinata desde la mañana, ni Ino que trabajaba de medio tiempo asistiendo la florería de su familia ni Itachi…quien había estado llamando preocupadamente a su número, el cual estaría ahora tapizado de diez llamadas sin responder y cuatro mensajes de texto.

El Uchiha caminaba resueltamente entre las calles, ya con el ocaso a punto de cernirse a sus espaldas. No era la primera vez que la prisa invadía sus talones y su mente. La razón era parecida a otras anteriores y creyó que el cierre del día sería al menos tenuemente positivo.

Error, como todos los que se comenten al dejar pasar la soberbia frase de que "si las cosas se ponen mal, siempre pueden ponerse peor". Abstracta y probablemente fuera de tema, al menos de su personal perspectiva.

Llegó, encontrándose el silencioso ambiente de exterior y probablemente el interior estuviese igual. Las luces anaranjadas del cielo se reflejaban sobre las ventanas, siendo las cortinas lo único visible. Parecía una casa sin vida.

Tocó el timbre. Una. Dos. Tres veces, dejando un espacio de quince segundos entre cada presión.

Nada.

¿Había pasado algo?

Sakura no contestaba al teléfono, la casa parecía un mudo recuerdo del vecindario. Esto no era bueno. Ahora no era el dilema de que se hubiese enojado con él, ahora era algo como ¿habrá tenido problemas?

Tuvo la reacia idea de quedarse allí hasta que sucediera algo. Hasta que ella saliera, hasta que Shisui fuese a buscarle, hasta que hubiese señales de vida desde el interior…o hasta que ocurriese una suma de todas aquellas suposiciones. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ése no se detiene por nada ni por nadie.

Treinta minutos, de los cuales había desperdiciado ya veinte, no en el trayecto, sino estando estúpidamente de pie frente a la puerta del pórtico, como un adorno más aparte del buzón.

No había sonido alguno, nadie vendría.

_Quizás no esta y estás exagerando todo…errores de comunicación, redes caídas o baterías bajas. La tecnología no siempre es confiable, esas cosas pasan. No hay razón para entrar en pánico._

Lógico y coherente, así eran sus cavilaciones. Se dio la vuelta, pensando en volver a llamarla una vez estuviera en casa.

Cuatro pasos fueron los que dio, hasta salir del área domicilaria, cuando se detuvo en seco.

Una suave brisa, más propia de la primavera que del verano, tranquila y serena…acompañada de su voz.

—Itachi-kun…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente capítulo:

**_"Mi Sacrificio"_**

* * *

_**(1)Ruleta Rusa: **Generalmente se inicia en una mesa. Uno de los jugadores tomará un revólver (puede ser de 6 u 8 balas) y abrirá el tambor. En él pondrá una o más balas. Luego girará el tambor al azar, cerrándolo rápidamente de modo que ninguno de los jugadores pueda ver en que agujero se encuentran las balas. Por turnos los jugadores colocan la boca del cañón sobre su sien y aprietan el gatillo sin mover el arma. Si ninguna bala es disparada, el jugador continúa en el juego y el revólver pasa a su compañero. Si este se salva, el revólver continúa al siguiente jugador hasta que uno de ellos encuentra la bala. (CITA RETOMADA DE WIKIPEDIA)_

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Una vez más, los titulos lo dicen todo. Tanto de éste capítulo...como del siguiente._**

**_Lo prometido es deuda, es lunes y aqui estamos con la entrega...ahora basta esperar para el viernes y les aviso...SAQUEN SU CAJA DE PAÑUELOS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO (ya oyeron, Kusubana-chan y Kristina Ubriacco)...y ya veremos que depara el destino de esta Naru-novela._**

**_No se preocupen lectoras y lectores, este fic no se acaba ...¡hasta que Tobi canta!...ya es broma. Aun falta tramo...pero eso no significa que lo que Sakura e Itachi tengan que dialogar salga a pedir de boca. Al igual que akatsuki esta a punto de inclinar la balanza del futuro de esta pareja. _**

**_Yap, se AGRADECE COMO SIEMPRE, TODO TIPO DE REVIEW, COMENTARIO Y/O CRITICA. _**

**_Nos leemos el viernes._**


	16. Mi Sacrificio

**Lectores y lectoras...esto se pone crudo. No odien a la autora, sino a las decadencias y caprichos del destino**

**(1)** _Fragmento traducido literalmente de la canción "My Sacrifice" del grupo Creed. Las letras y música son propiedad de la casa productora. Derechos reservados._

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Décimo Sexto Capítulo**

**"Mi Sacrificio"**

_**(1**__)(…)Contigo a mi lado solía sentirme libre, _

_sin preocupaciones de lo que creía_

_Ahora que la vida da otro giro_

_Sólo quiero recordarlo otra vez_

…_Mi sacrificio… (…)_

La noche había aterrizado en el cielo estival, y a Itachi el silencio formado entre él y Sakura le pareció eterno. El corazón le dio un vuelco, una de esas sensaciones que se infiltran en aquellos momentos en que se sabe que habrá una tormenta.

El rostro de la chica lucía pasivo, pero el brillo latente de sus ojos denotaba una intranquilidad que a Itachi no le agradó nada.

No se había equivocado…hubo problemas. Se leía escrito bajo el verde esmeralda de las pupilas de Sakura.

Pero no quería dejarlo a la suerte, Itachi nunca hacía eso. Hablar era necesario, aunque la respuesta no fuese la deseada.

—Sakura…¿Qué ocurrió?

Decirlo era un principio. La preocupación era latente en el timbre de su voz, tanto que ni siquiera adjunto el sufijo en su nombre, y ella apenas lo notó.

Sakura bajó el rostro. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que explayarlas delante de la atenta mirada de Itachi Uchiha se convirtió de repente en un suplicio, no por miedo, sino por inseguridad. Sakura había dicho cosas, tomado decisiones, pensado y cavilado; todo en el transcurso de la mañana y aun así, las evocaciones de los regaños de su madre seguían presentes.

Ésa era el motivo de su tambaleante expresión. No sabía cómo empezar, por primera vez delante de Itachi, una de las pocas personas con quien había encontrado una barrera infranqueable de confianza…y que ahora no podía ni mirarle a la cara.

—Yo…—Sakura se lo pensó un poco. Sus manos apretaban nerviosamente uno de los bordecillos de su blusa. Retomó la frase, casi obligadamente—…supongo que tenía que…hacer mi parte también.

Itachi entendió al momento lo que ella quería expresar en sus murmullos apagados. Y supo también la respuesta obtenida en casa de Sakura, no hacía falta ser un genio como para darse cuenta que la escena no fue ni un atisbo mejor que en la suya.

Simplemente asintió. Ésa fue la única premisa de Itachi.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago; la culpa volvía a aflorar. Su causa, _su_ culpa; porque había sido él quien dio pie a la idea más estúpida de su vida y ahora ella lo secundaba.

No, de entrada no fue la estupidez más grande de todas, era obvio que no podrían seguir viéndose a escondidas como convictos de una guerra sin sentido. No se puede huir de la verdad, pero tampoco aproximarla en los momentos menos propicios.

—No lo tomó bien entonces.

Sakura no comentó nada más. El rostro quedó casi cubierto por los suaves mechones de su cabello, cayendo como una cascada de reflejos rosados. Las palabras seguían estancadas en su boca y en su mente.

Se limitó a negar con un suspiro ahogado en un aire de fluctuación. El lejano recuerdo de las calmadas pero severas palabras de su madre persistía en sus meditaciones.

…_Piénsalo, Sakura…hay hechos que no pueden ser. No se puede…Pon fin a esto antes de que las cosas se salgan de control. Por favor, hija._

Pero ella le amaba, de eso estaba segura ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que depara al final del camino y mucho menos se sabe a exactitud si aquello que deciden y deliberan los padres es por el bien o la destrucción de los hijos. El bien es el fin primordial, aunque en ocasiones parezca lo contrario.

No podían tener razón. Sólo eran dos semanas aun pero…¿y después?

Itachi alargó una mano hacia ella. La silenciosa muralla que se había erigido entre ellos era un tortuoso ambiente. Estaba distante, trémula y tambaleante. No le gustaba en absoluto ése gesto, que ya había visto, anteriormente a causa de su hermano y ahora, que sabía que era por su propia causa, le resultaba dolorosamente insoportable.

Sus dedos apenas rozaron los de ella, cuando su mano se apartó bruscamente.

—Sakura…

Él le miraba con toda la paciencia de la que se sentía capaz. Hubo tanto que quería decir, tanto que necesitaba expresar y que no pudo. Las emociones y su interpretación eran y serán siempre su punto débil. Quería abrazarle, hacerle sentir que todo iría bien no importase cómo.

Quería sentirle a su lado.

Y lo único que conseguía era quedarse estúpidamente inmóvil, con la mano extendida. Peor aun que la ocasión en que le llevó aquel escueto ramo que trajo Sasuke anteriormente. Él no lo sabía pero de poder rebobinar el tiempo, lo hubiese evitado. Ahora había poco por hacer también.

Entonces ella alzó la cara, fijando su expectación en Itachi. Había visto las ensombrecidas facciones antes…y lo que dijo a continuación confirmó su ofuscación.

—Itachi…¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

----0----

Shisui Uchiha escudriñaba nerviosamente el interior del recopilador que llevaba entre manos. No era su naturaleza personal el mostrarse tenso, ni siquiera ante los interrogatorios de su tío, pero ahora la confianza flaqueaba como lo haría la de cualquier mortal al encontrarse ante la expectativa contemplación del ministro de relaciones exteriores de Konoha y el secretario del departamento Fiscal de Suna…y para completar, estaba la sombría representación del que fuese uno de los empresarios más prestigiosos de Suna, el ahora desfalcado y en bancarrota Sabaku No Gaara.

¿En qué momento la oficina del gerente principal se había convertido en sala del juzgado? Fácil, en el momento en que los dados se echaron al aire gracias al arrebato de su primo Itachi, y el número que había salido era un vasto e inútil dos. La casa pierde.

Eso había ocurrido por la mañana y en presencia de Itachi. El detalle no fue más allá de las simples condolencias por parte de Fugaku hacia los embajadores de Suna y la autorización del departamento fiscal para declarar una auditoría.

Nada de qué alarmarse. Todo estaba en orden, pero las sospechas del patriarca Uchiha deliberaban en algo que iba más allá del misterioso altibajo de las cuentas. El mundo de los negocios era traicionero, cruel e impío. El fuerte siempre sobrevive y los tiempos no estaban como para dejar que el asunto se resolviese por sí solo.

—Dos cuentas a la mitad, tres resmas de intereses monetarios devaluados…¿y eso había sido todo el faltante? –Fugaku había repasado por enésima vez el archivo privado desde su ordenador portátil.

—Si. Ni un ryo más ni menos.–Shisui asintió, su vista se detuvo sobre las garabateadas hojas que había pillado del archivero de Obito.

No hubo llegado a ningún acuerdo con Itachi, pero la preocupación le acribillaba, como una molesta comezón en la nuca.

Algo se cernía bajo las narices de toda la empresa y él no quería quedarse allí sin hacer nada. No tenía pruebas contundentes más allá de las peculiares notas del "buen chico", pero ¿eso sería más que suficiente, no?

—¿Auditoria entonces?

—No. –Fugaku cerró bruscamente la carcasa del ordenador—. Me las arreglaré con Nara-san para solventar eso. No quiero que esto se convierta en un circo romano.

Shisui sólo se encogió de hombros, pero la seriedad no dejó de mostrarse en su rostro.

—Se puede proceder de otra manera, sin involucrar a terceros –opinó cortadamente.—Una revalidación de entradas, en el sector de contabilidad sería lo más apropiado.

—Shisui, sabes perfectamente que el control de ingresos te involucra también a ti y a Itachi. El departamento de contabilidad no es ni la mitad de…

—Obito. —Enunció Shisui, dejando el recopilador abierto justo en medio en las notas caligrafiadas por el despistado contador de la empresa.

—¿Qué?

La premisa sonó tan vaga como el eco de una alarma distante. Shisui se limitó a señalar con el índice las arrugadas hojas de papel.

—Yo supervisaba los cierres de caja tanto de inicio como de salida del trimestre –musitó Shisui.—Itachi firmaba la responsiva al final, pero el resto del proceso era cargo de Obito…él tenía las cuentas y las claves de respaldo. Hubo faltantes entre el mes y aquí están. Impresos e intactos.

El pétreo semblante de su tío le contemplaba con aire displicente. No incrédulo, pero si un tanto contrariado. Las letras descuidadas en las hojas develaban el índice desigual de las cuentas. Primero con la cantidad monitoreada, luego ceros y de nuevo el mismo numero inicial, con quinientos u ochocientos ryo de más. Un inverosímil dato, pero más increíble era el hecho de que él nunca se hubiese enterado de ello.

—Shisui, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—Revisé la cuenta y los archivos de Obito…y no es tan idiota como parece—Shisui sintió un estremecimiento. La verdad siempre producía sensaciones así.—Tío, creo que…

—¿Y quién te dio autoridad para hurgar en los cubículos de los demás? Ésa es responsabilidad de Itachi y sólo en emergencias.–Fugaku ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de seguir revisando el recopilador dejado por Shisui. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y como siempre, mandando el tema al olvido—Por cierto, le vi salir hace media hora. ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?

La estrategia no podía considerarse como un punto a favor. Shisui pudo percibir el hastío en la voz de Fugaku, una reacción lógica ante el atosigamiento de los "descubrimientos" de éste. Y conociendo la lógica de su tío, sabía que "cambiar de carta" antes de encontrar algo indeseable en el resultado, era la táctica más obvia por hacer. No por cobardía, sino por decoro a su orgullo personal. Había cosas que no podía relegar a los subordinados.

—Ni idea –suspiró Shisui. Pero no le dejó a su tío aplazar el tema—¿Qué hacemos con los residuales? Propongo que podría citarse a Obito a una invest…

—¿Itachi está con ella, verdad? –la necedad Uchiha no tenía límites…por lo menos para el patriarca, jefe y tío de Shisui.

La jugada estaba perdida ya.

—Tío, la verdad no lo sé. Y si así fuera, creo que Itachi tiene suficiente derecho a decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Mala idea. No se puede ir contra viento y marea a fin de cuentas.

—Hmp…debía suponer que tú siempre lo encubriste. No creí que cayeses tan bajo, Shisui.

—No lo encubría, y si así fuera, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—Shisui, encárgate de tus propios asuntos.

—¿Y lo de las cuentas? ¿Tampoco es mi asunto?

—Ésta empresa es responsabilidad de Itachi y mía. –la respuesta era sólida pero desinteresada.

—Como desee entonces…

Fugaku ya estaba medio metro fuera de la oficina. El último enunciado de Shisui quedó colgando al aire.

Pero éste era sólo el primer intento. La insistencia no era una alternativa rechazable. Algo devastador precedía al diluvio, una nube que cubría el horizonte de la empresa, de Itachi y del resto de la familia.

Shisui lo sabía.

Una nube tan roja como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

----0----

—¿Qué?

La voz de Itachi era la que ahora temblaba. El decibel era apenas audible. No entendía del todo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar de parte de ella.

Le quería. Había dado su vida y todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance por ella…había vendido su alma a los custodios de aquel infierno llamado Akatsuki y ahora…¿No valió la pena?

—No deberíamos…—Sakura tampoco sintió que ésas fuesen sus palabras. Pero la inseguridad latía tan fuerte en ellas como el pulso de su corazón.—…continuar.

No podía ni siquiera creer lo que había pronunciado ella misma. ¿No había defendido su ideología contra el vendaval de coherentes y verdaderas justificaciones que rebatía su madre?

Si, pero la verdad caía siempre, tarde o temprano, con el peso de una tonelada de rocas. No estaba saliendo con un mozalbete como Sasuke…¿podría soportar aquella nueva perspectiva? ¿Podía ser capaz de dar la cara al futuro? Argumentos como los de su madre se los rebatirían siempre, y era hora de abrir los ojos y afrontar lo que tenía ante estos.

Correr, alejarse, huir…o quedarse allí y sobrevivir a lo que cayese. No tenía otras alternativas.

—Sakura-chan….—los ojos de Itachi centellearon ligeramente. Estaba serio, pero una dolorosa confusión se cernía detrás de aquel rostro indispuesto a desmoronarse en su preocupación—Esto no iba a ser fácil…ambos lo sabíamos.

Sakura le miró, la aprensión comenzó a martillearle en las sienes.

—Lo sé —Sakura se escuchaba decaída, con la voz de alguien que hubiese pasado horas gritando al vacío. Pensativa, cansada y abatida. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y le permitió que la gravedad se encargara del resto—Pero…

—¿Pero?

La verdad, la realidad…decirlo ahora antes que sufrir un engaño. Eso era lo que Sakura había estado pensando toda la condenada mañana.

—¿Y si ellos tienen razón? Itachi-kun…—el sentimiento se apoderó de ella, haciéndole quebrar la voz. —¿Y si _esto_ no puede ser?

Las palabras fueron parte del pasado, absorbidas en su garganta en medio de aquel sollozo ahogado. Itachi se acercó a ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero no lo hizo. Sus manos únicamente le tomaron con un tacto apenas perceptible los antebrazos. entrecerró levemente los ojos, hondamente consternado.

_Esto_.

Habían sido dos semanas y contando; y ella a ese lapso lo había llamado "esto".

Itachi comprendió al instante, y eso era lo que maldecía interiormente. Lógica y realidad, confabuladas en una dolorosa estocada en el corazón. Era cierto, no podía culparla por tener sus dudas ni su mortificación. Él era ya un hombre, podía soportarlo todo; podía caer y levantarse una y otra vez, ser acribillado por las reprimendas de la familia entera pero sabía alzarse de nuevo…pero ella no. Era sólo una niña todavía, la duda y la inseguridad eran una característica obvia de cualquier adolescente. No podía sobrellevar tal carga aún; era demasiado débil y frágil.

Lo sintió, en el momento en que ella se aferró a sus brazos. No era un contacto tan personal como los otros, no. Éste era una necesidad de apoyo, de miedo…de duda.

Y él, sin poder expresar nada. No podía, simplemente _no podía_. Era como si todas las palabras, actos y razones se atascasen en su boca y desapareciesen en el momento de expelerlas. No era su costumbre inmiscuirse en emociones. Las había relegado a un rincón apartado de su alma desde la decepción con Hana Inuzuka y ahora…simplemente no podía decir ni hacer nada más que abrazarle.

Itachi suspiró, decaído. El aire despejaba los pulmones y la mente, ayudaba a formar las palabras. Enunciarlas a cómo diese lugar.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura-chan –su voz sonaba grave, pero fluctuante. Y aunque su cara no lo reflejase, había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal por encontrar y acomodar las palabras—Lo que sea…si quieres que me aleje…lo haré.

Lo último era como un trago de ácido sobre su lengua. Su corazón se había detenido y se desintegraría en mil pedazos si llegaba la respuesta que se había imaginado.

—No…— Sakura bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarle—…no quiero perderte…

Él tragó saliva. Sus labios esbozaron el vacío un par de veces antes de conseguir hacer audible cualquier palabra.

—¿Porque? –jadeó Itachi, como si la palabra fuese un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Hablar ahora o callar para siempre.—Sólo dime porqué.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro acre. Indesiso y cortado que le heló la sangre en las venas a él. Sus ojos verdes, vacíos y tristes, le alcanzaron

—Sakura…—musitó, dolido. Rebajó el tono al advertir los ojos desalentados de Sakura, pero no la soltó. Su voz se volvió amarga—¿De verdad te importo?

—Haruno Sakura —exhaló una voz detrás del marco de la puerta del domicilio. No era un comentario, ni una premisa prescinsible. Era una orden.

Los negros orbes de Itachi y el rostro afligido de la joven se detuvieron en la indolente figura de Hanako Haruno. La silenciosa aura de inconformidad podía leerse en su semblante.

—Buenas noches, _señor_ —Hanako se dirigió al "individuo" al que su hija había estado abrazando minutos antes, con mirada recelosa. Itachi no respondió, y ella no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo—Es tarde, métete ya, Sakura.

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió mecánicamente. Se hizo silencio. La noche había aparecido en el cielo de verano al caer de las siete de la noche. A Itachi el tiempo no le importaba ya. Todo su cuerpo acusó una violenta sacudida interna, como un espasmo que lo empujaba a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que primario instinto de supervivencia contra el dolor, pero a final de cuentas, Itachi sólo se sintió capaz de enunciar una escueta frase.

—Perdon por las molestias. Con permiso.

Sakura le vio darse la vuelta y alejarse. Se marchaba.

Un tenue susurro acometió sus oídos mientras sus pasos le arrastraban como un autómata hacia la acera. La voz lejana de Sakura, casi como perdida entre el tiempo y la distancia.

—Adios…Itachi.

Itachi se detuvo pero no se volvió.

El viento agitó sus cabellos, mientras escuchaba el chirriar de los goznes de la puerta, al cerrarse.

----0----

Una sombra permanecía al resguardo del silencio del interior del edificio de Uchiha Ad Worx, oculta entre la penumbra de uno de los alejados cubículos. No era el suyo.

Acechar es una medida que reglamentariamente debe de carecer de obviedad.

Ya eran las ocho y media, no había nadie más. Todo empleado, cliente o individuo había retornado a sus respectivos hogarse desde las siete y media, a excepción de uno en particular.

Podía solventarse el problema y relegarlo para otra ocasión, claro, si la mesa no se hubiese comenzado a tambalear tan brúscamente. El telón estaba por caer, dependía de él evitar que todo quedase al descubierto ahora.

El poder exige sacrificios; una sabia lección de Madara-sama. Le había instruido bien después de todo y era hora de demostrarlo.

Terminó regresando la llamada a Pein, si iba a "limpiar" las cosas, necesitaba un buen trapo para borrar las manchas, o en este caso, cambisarlas de lugar o disimularlas con otra. No es que no pudiese hacerse cargo por sí mismo de los asuntos sucios que salían a colación, pero un poco de solvencia y discreta complicidad no estaban de más.

La estratagema estaba lista, cuidadosamente preparada antes de hoy. Un movimiento brillante de su parte, y lo más seguro era que no había dejado cabos sueltos en ningún lugar. La guillotina estaba perfectamente afilada y engrasada por él mismo. ¿Quien pensaría que fue él?

Nadie.

Eso añadía una excelente omisión hacia su persona, el resto era cuestión de lógica y mecánica.

_Que pena...tan tranquilo que esta todo por aqui, como para introducir a inspectores de la policía. Ni hablar_, se dijo, mientras jugaba con el dorso de un lápiz.

No, no era un lápiz...había un brillo metálico en el borde. La oscuridad apaciguaba la forma de los objetos, mientras él se cobijaba a los pliegues de ésta.

Si...¿Quién sospecharía del idiota de Obito Uchiha?

----0----

—¿Pues qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera? ¡Es sólo una chiquilla, entiéndelo! —Shisui arremetió un corto puñetazo contra su escritorio. Oyó la voz de su primo desde el otro lado de la línea. Como un gruñido apagado y ahogado en un torrente de rabia, frustración y miseria. Le interrumpió—...Mira ya me sé el resto y antes de que saltes del primer puente que encuentres, ven para acá ¡Pero YA!

Colgó sin esperar respuesta o reprimenda de Itachi.

Ahora no estaba preocupado, no como lo estuvo la última media hora en la que se dio a la tarea de atosigar a Itachi por medio de su móvil. Estaba tan tenso como las cuerdas de un arpa.

La media hora que Itachi se había tomado de absueldo se convirtió en una hora y contando. No era eso lo importante, Shisui solía arreglárselas por su cuenta para mandar al demonio las imperativas de su tío y los líos que se sucitaban cuando la maldita "comadreja" no estaba. No, lo importante y la urgencia de su llamada a Itachi radicaba en el hallazgo obtenido bajo el único cajón del cubículo de Obito, el cual no había abierto...hasta hace menos de quince minutos.

Cinco cheques, media docena de pagarés y un sobre con diez mil Ryo en efectivo contante y sonante. Todo -el sobre con dinero incluido- sellado y firmado por el mismo susodicho Pein. Y el endosado, a nombre de un tal _Tobi_.

El primero seguía siendo un peligroso enigma...y el segundo hizo que Shisui sintiese un escalofrío descomunal en la nuca. Tobi era el apodo de Obito desde la facultad. A pesar de que el "buen chico" era un grado menor que él e Itachi, habían oído el mote de Obito por todo el largo y ancho del campus de la Universidad Tecnológica de Konoha lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo.

_El muy ladino estaba detrás de todo...¡Esa asquerosa rata!_

El dinero no parecía ser falso, pero la manera en que había sido obtenido era una idea en la que Shisui no quería ahondar. Los altibajos de las arcas monetarias, las cuentas "perdidas"...la adición de Itachi a ese grupo de mercenarios infames....Todo hilado de una manera aterradora. Era como ver un montón de cables conectados a una sola toma de corriente eléctrica, amenazando con un estallido tremendo y devastador.

Sólo estaba él, su tío lo había mandado olímpicamente al quinto infierno desde su segundo intento por hacerle ver el desastre que acaería a la empresa. Y si Shisui se proponía ser fastidioso, lo lograba...a veces. Sólo quedaba la alternativa de recurrir a Itachi, y ahora que el muy idiota había salido con otra de sus barbaridades, parecía que el control continuaría a su cargo.

El bote se hunde y el que debería quedarse a hundirse con él era el capitán, no el contramaestre.

Miró el reloj de pared y emitió un gemido. Quince minutos para las nueve.

Tomó de nuevo su móvil y marcó. El número era distinto esta vez; el tono de marcado dio un par de timbrazos, seguido de la apacible voz de ella.

Un poco de apacible calma en medio de la marea desatada.

—Shisui-kun, ¿Pasa algo? —la joven se escuchaba calmada. La pregunta se debía a la hora actual; tenían planes—Ya casi estoy lista...

—Cielo...hum....yo...

—¿Te quedarás tiempo extra? —indagó ella acertadamente. No se oía como un reproche, sino como algo en parte ya usual.

—Lo siento, hay demasiado trabajo pendiente y si se lo dejo a la _comadreja_, me hará ver estrellas hasta el día de año nuevo—Shisui hablo disimulando toda la verdad—Pero pasaré por ti mañana para cenar. Lo compensaré.

Aunque trataba de disimular la cordialidad en sus palabras, la ofuscación de lo ocurrido destellaba en su mente como un anuncio de neón.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Segura?...rayos, realmente lo siento. Esto a ratos parece que se sale de control.

—No hay problema, mi vida...—hubo una pausa. A ella se le percibía comprensible—. Saluda a Itachi de mi parte.

—Si...—respondió él. _"Si, le envíaré tus saludos, en cuanto termine de patearlo en donde no le da el sol". _Sus nudillos aferraron a la cubierta un poco más. Un miedo inexorable, de ésos que nunca se pueden explicar. Un arrebato sin precedentes—...Ayame-chan...

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

Le escuchó suspirar, como tantas veces posteriores. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un hecho tan inexplicable como el escalofrío que aun le recorría la espina.

—Yo tambien —dijo la joven, ajena al aire hostil en que se debatía su pareja.

Shisui colgó hasta escuchar el trastabilleo de la bocina al otro lado de la línea. El crujir metálico de una de las puertas a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, Itachi, ya era hora...—Shisui se dio la vuelta, encarando con su habitual tacto a aquella sombra de pie en el marco de la puerta—Después de tu tragedia creo que es momento de que te comportes como un adulto y...—sus ojos se posaron en la silueta, de aire diligente. Rostro emulando una sonrisa de aparente inteligencia elaborada. El brillo de sus gafas naranjas destellaba bajo la luz mortesina de la lámpara de escritorio—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Obito no se movió. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, en ademán de supuesto interés.

—Le dije que el que buscaba, siempre encontraba algo...Shisui-sempai.

----0----

Itachi cerró los ojos.

La forma en la que Sakura lo había mirado al besarlo el día anterior volvió a él en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en que él se marchaba de su vida para siempre. Se había dado la vuelta y desaparecido entre las solitarias calles.

Se detuvo en una acera. Una acumulación enorme, trémula pero concisa de ira se acumulaba en su mente. ¿Ira contra qué? ¿contra él mismo? ¿Contra la vida y sus cuestiones? ¿Contra lo que ya había anticipado?

Estúpido. Y estaba estúpidamente enojado, si asi se le podría nombrar.

La calle estaba sola, y él era el único junto a la pared.

Cada palabra de Sakura y cada recuerdo de los hechos había punzado el punto exacto para arrancarle la dignidad y dejarlo sin posibilidad de defenderse. Sentía un abrumador vacío interior, el vacío que había dejado al entregárselo todo, cada minuto de existencia, cada pensamiento. Conocía aquella sensación de vértigo, de pavor, de desorientación. Le habían hablado de ella. Pero nunca antes la había sentido con tanta rabiosa intensidad. Su alma se había extinguido y su interior estaba a oscuras...como la propia noche.

Estaba enojado. Molesto contra sí mismo y el mundo...y sin poder hacer nada. Todas sus emociones se habían petrificado. Era como si de tanto sentir ya no pudiera sentir nada.

Abstraído y absorto después de la llamada de Shisui, y sin siquiera percatarse del auto negro que pasó a su izquierda, con dirección hacia el edificio de la empresa familiar.

----0----

—Si, y vaya que encontré algo. —Shisui sostenía el contacto visual con Obito. Una helada barrera se cernía entre ellos—Menuda sorpresita, ¿eh?…no eres tan idiota, después de todo.

Obito carraspeó resueltamente. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y negó con la cabeza.

—Hay cosas que no debería estar diciendo por ahí, Shisui sempai…eso no es bueno.

—¡¿Qué diantres te traes entre manos?! ¡Tú eras el que estaba alterando las cifras todo este tiempo!

Obito sonreía.

—Siento lástima por ti….Shisui-sempai

—¡Contéstame, imbécil!

Shisui alzó un puño. Sentía que temblaba por dentro, la expresión de Obito era distinta…mucho muy distinta a la que se le veía con frecuencia. Los ángulos de la cara y las sombras a contraluz denotaban un contorno diabólico e inmisericorde. Era como ver hacia el interior de un abismo.

—Lo siento mucho, Shisui-sempai —dijo Obito con voz llana y perfectamente comprensible—…pero no es bueno que sepas tanto. No es bueno para la compañía. No es bueno para Akatsuki…y no es bueno para mí.

Dio dos pasos vacilantes hasta él. Alargó una mano, como si quisiera estrechar la de Shisui; la otra estaba oculta tras la espalda. Éste se aprestó a un movimiento, dirigiendo el puño hacia el pómulo izquierdo de Obito.

Era un impulso arriesgado. Shisui no sabía pelear a puño cerrado desde la secundaria, la edad y el tiempo siempre cobran a bien o a mal. Tenía puntería, pero la fuerza no era la suficiente, y los reflejos que tenía Obito eran una de sus pocas ventajas.

El teléfono celular de Shisui salió despedido, colapsándose contra el linóleo en el momento en que Obito pescó el antebrazo de Shisui antes de que su puño se proyectase contra su rostro. La mano izquierda de Obito, en un golpe atinado y fuerte del dorso de la palma, abatió la coyuntura del hombro de su agresor ahora convertido en víctima.

Hubo un tronido de huesos. Shisui yacía en el suelo, con el rostro estrellado contra el piso. Unas gotitas de sangre habían manchado el mosaico marmoleado, como diminutos capullos rojos sobre un manto blanco de nieve. La presión del puente roto de la nariz y la sangre atiborrándose en sus fosas nasales, hicieron a Shisui jadear entrecortadamente.

Hizo un intento por levantarse, hasta que el golpe de un puntapié le arremetió en la caja torácica. Obito repitió la maniobra con más fuerza.

—Shisui-sempai no es un buen chico…¡qué lástima!

Las manos se afianzaron sobre el suelo. Se irguió como pudo, sintiendo que sus intestinos estaban convulsionándose a causa de los golpes y la sangre de su nariz formaba un riachuelo que corría hasta la barbilla.

—¡Cállate! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Se tambaleó, mareado por la falta de oxígeno y de sangre, pero consiguió que su puño llegase al objetivo. Los nudillos de Shisui se impactaron contra el vértice del ojo izquierdo de Obito. Shisui cayó de rodillas debido a la inercia del movimiento. Oyó un gemido de dolor proferido por Obito, seguido de un tintineo de algo cayendo sobre el piso. Algo de vidrio.

No, lo que cayó no fueron sólo las gafas de Obito. Había algo más.

Shisui miró de reojo, respirando por la boca y buscando el origen y razón del sonido. Una esfera diminuta rodaba sin vida hacia uno de los rincones de la oficina; una figura blanca y brillante, con el destello negro de un círculo concéntrico en el medio, como el iris de un ojo.

—¿Qué….?

Shisui no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando los nudosos dedos de Obito le sujetaron los hombros, en un contacto tan salvaje que parecía que se le clavarían a la piel hasta atravesarla y dejarla hecha jirones. Le volteó la cara y los ojos desorbitados de Shisui se clavaron en el rostro de lo que parecía un ser de ultratumba. Las facciones enjutas de Obito y su único ojo, el derecho, centellando como las llamas del mismo infierno. El globo ocular izquierdo había desaparecido, dando lugar a una abertura tosca, que abarcaba la cuenca vacía.

El rostro de la muerte. Impío…inhumano.

_Un ojo de vidrio…¿Todo este tiempo había tenido un jodido ojo de vidrio?_

Un terror tan helado como una ventisca voló a través de la contrariada expresión de Shisui. Trató de girarse, de apartarse de él, y su brazo gritó de dolor. Estaba dislocado.

—Eso me dolió, Shisui-sempai…pero a dónde vas tú, ya no hay dolor. ¡Qué bueno!, ¿verdad…sempai?

Obito estaba encima de él, esbozando una feliz sonrisa negra, su mano derecha apareció por detrás de su espalda y Shisui descubrió que lo que había estado ocultando era el abrecartas del escritorio de Itachi

—¡Mierda! —logró proferir Shisui y elevó la mano derecha para defenderse del golpe. Y entonces sufrió una ilusión óptica; sin duda había perdido la razón, pues aparentemente el abrecartas se encontraba en ambos lados de su mano al mismo tiempo. Entonces, algo caliente le comenzó a gotear en la cara y comprendió.

—¡Adiós…Shisui sempai! —cacareó la "cosa-Obito", soplándole el aliento fétido sobre el rostro.

El abrecartas le fue sacado de la mano de un brusco jalón, abriéndole una herida vertical

—¡Hasta nunca, Shisui-sempai!

El abrecartas descendió otra vez. El único ojo que existía ahora en el rostro de Obito Uchiha, estaba iluminado con un regocijo demente.

Shisui sintió el metálico sabor de su propia sangre, acumulándose en un torrente asfixiante en su garganta.

El filo desgarró el pecho. Tela, piel…pulmones.

El aire se extinguía. Le habían golpeado también; el mismo Obito lo hizo…lo sintió con el efecto inmediato de un síncope. La vista se nublaba y el dolor arremetía en el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo, estallando como un rayo gigantesco.

La sangre oscura salpicó la cara de Obito como pintura de guerra.

El dolor gritaba…Shisui gritaba.

Y el silbido fugaz de la hoja del abrecartas cayó de nuevo.

Luego, ya no hubo nada más….

Nada.

------------------------------------------

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**_

_**"SENTENCIA"**_


	17. Sentencia

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Décimo Séptimo Capítulo**

**"Sentencia"**

_"Cuando miras al abismo_

_El abismo también te mira a ti"_

— ¿Shisui?

El vestíbulo estaba fresco y oscuro. La palabra desapareció en el silencio como una piedra por un profundo pozo.

Itachi arrojó otra.

— ¿Shisui?

Nada. Incluso el tictac del reloj empotrado en la pared se había detenido. Esa noche no había estado nadie para darle cuerda.

No obstante, existían huellas en el piso.

Itachi pasó por el pasillo, rumbo a la oficina de Shisui. El ambiente estaba viciado por un olor a cigarro, rancio y apagado hacía mucho. Vio la silla de su primo junto a la ventana. Estaba chueca, como si se hubiera levantado repentinamente. Había un cenicero en uno de los vértices del escritorio, y dentro de él un rollo perfecto de cenizas de cigarro.

_Shisui estuvo vigilando aquí. ¿En espera de qué?...Mía, por supuesto, esperó a que yo llegase..¿Qué rayos era tan importante?_

Las huellas de tierra se acercaban a la silla junto a la ventana.

Acompañadas por los golpes de su corazón, Itachi las siguió.

Rodeó levemente el escritorio, y sus pies toparon contra un bulto tembloroso. Un jadeo leve y casi apagado hacía el esfuerzo por oírse.

Itachi se llevó las manos a la cara, cual si quisiera destruir la propia vista. No obstante, no había forma de hacerlo.

Lo vio allí, realmente _lo vio._ E Itachi Uchiha comenzó a gritar.

—¡Shisui!

Shisui Uchiha, de veinticinco años de edad, casi veintiséis en septiembre, estaba tendido en un ancho charco de su propia sangre. Su rostro, cubierto por una tenue capa de sudor, mostraba dos pares de amorfas moraduras, una en su pómulo y otra en la sien. La nariz había dejado de sangrar, pero el recuerdo carmesí seguía presente en el borde de sus fosas nasales.

—¡Shisui! ¡Shisui, respóndeme!

Se dejó caer de rodillas y la humedad del rojizo fluido vital impregnó sus pantalones. La sangre estaba aun fresca, fluyendo a borbotones del trémulo cuerpo de su primo.

Sus ojos miraban a un vacío inexistente, aun cuando la mano de Itachi se pasó cerca de su nuca, en un vago intento por verificar los signos vitales. Shisui temblaba. Sus dedos, su pulso, todo. La vida se tambaleaba y hacía intentos por apartarse de su existencia.

—_Ihhg….Igh…—_Shisui resollaba. Un gemido ahogado. Un silbido que escapaba por sus pulmones perforados hasta la boca entreabierta.

—Calma…iré por ayuda…—la voz de Itachi estaba en un hilo.

Una gota de sudor frío como un témpano de hielo, cruzó por su sien. Sus dedos fluctuaron indecisos detrás de la cabeza de su primo.

La alfombra verde que cubría de pared a pared, estaba empapada en la forma de un círculo de un sucio morado, que se extendía alrededor del cuerpo del joven.

—_El..elhg…_

—Cálmate…

—_Ogh…Ob…_

—Shisui…

Shisui producía un gorgoteo con la garganta. Trató de hablar. Itachi sólo escuchó sílabas –sonidos en todo caso-, pero las palabras mismas eran indistintas y poco claras.

Itachi se inclinó sobre él. Hubo una exhalación profunda, por parte del moribundo joven.

—_Oj…ojo…d..de…vi…drio…él.._

Itachi le miró, atolondrado, negándose a dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Un pavor desfalleciente y demente lo invadió, y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo intenso que parecía ondear por su espalda.

—¿Qué? –susurró.

Y, en esa ocasión, las palabras fueron inconfundibles, claras y concisas.

—…Obito…aakhhh…aka…stu..ki…

La mirada vacía no se percataba de nada, através de los ojos bordeados de sangre. La boca se movía con la ancha contorsión de una carpa muerta.

El terror retumbó dentro de Itachi Uchiha, asiéndole el corazón con sus manos frías, apretándolo. Lo redujo, se sintió cada vez menos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—…Akat…suki…Obi…to…

_Akatsuki, _Itachi no pensó en nada más después de ese nombre. _Ellos…¡Esos…bastardos!...¿Porqué…si yo no…?_

—¿Quién fue? Shisui…¿Quién…?

—_Ghhh….oggh…—_pronunció Shisui, e Itachi se figuró que olía la muerte en su aliento, lesiones internas, el ritmo cardiaco…todo en un deceso.

—No…no…¡Shisui!

—_Ghhh…_

El joven comenzó a estremecerse. De repente, pareció paralizarse. Trabados todos los músculos. Por un momento, sus ojos perdieron la expresión vacía y aparentaron encontrar los de Itachi. Éste pensó que Shisui iba, que _debía_ hablar otra vez, pero los ojos recobraron el aire vacío y comenzaron a nublarse.

—…no…no ahora. Por favor…no…Shisui…

La frágil murmuración de aire entre su cuerpo desaparecía. Como el silbido apagado de un tren. El aliento enmudeció, en un paulatino y ahogado suspiro.

La vida se había escapado por completo.

El joven no dormía. No parecía desmayado. No había signo vital ya. Se había ido, apagado...como la flama de una vela al ser engullida por una ráfaga de viento

También le había abandonado.

—¡Shisui!

El papel tapiz también estaba salpicado de sangre en formas sin sentido. Lo habían apuñalado una docena de veces ¿quién podía hacerlo?

Su abrecartas había hecho el trabajo.

Sus gritos resonaron y reverberaron agudamente a través del edificio donde sólo la muerte vivía y se paseaba ya.

Con los ojos vidriosos, el rostro lívido, Itachi gritó; los sonidos surgían de su garganta hinchada, como las campanas del infierno, alaridos terribles que señalaban el fin de la cordura.

Shisui no había sido asesinado simplemente…le habían mutilado con alevosía y rapiña brutal.

_¿Quien…quien?...¡MALDITA SEA...¿QUIEN?!_

(clic)

El clic sonó en su cabeza. Fue el rumor de algún contacto fundiéndose y quemándose para siempre, el ruido de un rayo que desciende con golpe certero, el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse.

Itachi alzó la vista, ofuscado, mientras el grito aun le temblaba en la garganta, y ahí estaba una sombra.

De pie e inmóvil junto al alféizar de la puerta.

—¡Quieto, joven! ¡Póngase de pie! ¡Es una orden!

La voz era tan lejana y difusa, dentro de su mente cubierta de bruma. Era proferida por una garganta masculina, Itachi apenas y se dio cuenta de ello y del coro estruendoso de varias alarmas fuera del edificio.

—¡Levántese ahora!—imperó la misma voz, en medio de aquel mundo sumergido en la niebla de la desesperación del Uchiha—¡¿Qué no oye?! ¡De pie!

Las piernas le flaqueaban. Dos inútiles e insensibles trozos de carne apoyados contra el piso, sus rodillas estaban cubiertas de una humedad tibia, a causa del charco de sangre en la alfombra. No, Itachi no podía moverse.

Dos pasos se aproximaron hacia él, sujetándole sin el más mínimo cuidado de los brazos, y le pusieron de pie por inercia, de la misma manera en que se levanta a una marioneta del suelo. Itachi se sentía vagamente consciente de que tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo; estaba empapado de sudor. La oscuridad floreció, tendiendo su suave ala sobre sus ojos, y el mundo empezó a ladearse de manera nauseabunda.

Andaba moviendo los pies como si flotara. Las palabras apenas y hacían contacto con su pensamiento, pero no las entendía. El entorno parecía borroso, como salido de uno de esos sueños que sólo se tienen por la madrugada, tras levantarse por un vaso de agua.

El escándalo en el exterior se debía a dos autos patrulla y una ambulancia. ¿Quién les llamó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban estando allí? Él no podía saberlo, y apenas y se percató del hecho en el momento en que aquel sujeto que le había levantado violentamente del suelo, le introdujo con la misma delicadeza dentro del vehículo.

Itachi se quedó sentado en el asiento de pasajero, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y enterró las uñas de su pulgar e índice izquierdos en las encías, con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlas sangrar.

Y al cabo de un instante, el mundo se aclaró otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho, "chico listo" —enunció una voz cascada desde el asiento del conductor.—…en fin. No te preocupes…arreglaremos esto para que parezca que nada pasó.

Itachi alzó la cara. Conocía esa voz. Vio por el ángulo de tres cuartos el rostro del conductor, devolviéndole la mirada. La sonrisa cínica de aquellos dientes puntiagudos y el rostro macilento y casi deforme.

—¿Kisame?

—Teniente Hoshigaki…por favor. Estoy en horas de servicio.

----0----

El teléfono estaba mudo completamente. Ahora era el turno de él, por supuesto.

Y así lo supuso Sakura, mientras se pasaba una mano por la mejilla derecha, ahora enrojecida.

También debía librar sus batallas, aunque éstas no implicasen sacrificar algo más allá que su simple vida de joven. Si, el incendio también se había instalado en la apacible sala de los Haruno.

El incendio provocado por él.

Y Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que debía hacer algo. No lo hizo en el momento en que con aquella silenciosa estocada, obligaron a Itachi a alejarse de su vida. Lo consiguió al menos expresar una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

Pero la insolencia tenía un precio. Obvia ley de acción y reacción, aunque desde la perspectiva insistente de Sakura, no consideró insolente defender su opinión. Era su vida, sería todo lo joven e inexperta que decía su madre, pero era su vida y tenía derecho a forjarla por su propia cuenta. Tampoco consideró insolente alzar la voz y espetar que las cuestiones sentimentales solo eran asunto meramente de ella…y aclamar que si su padre estuviese con ellas, las cosas serían diferentes…mejores, tal vez.

Fue allí cuando el incendió hizo colapsar los fuelles del hogar. Y la mano de Hanako se alzó por primera vez hacia su hija, quien terminó con el rostro levemente ladeado hacia su izquierda, y oculto por los mechones de su cabello.

Eso fue hace poco más de la hora. Eran ya las diez de la noche y con el estómago hecho un nudo, se había ido directo a su habitación, como una sombra silenciosa.

No había hecho ningún mal. Amar no es un crimen…defender y vivir tampoco.

Pero seguía sintiéndose culpable, la inseguridad de ella fue el detonante. ¿Quería dejarle o continuar? Sakura había decidido lo primero…una medida desesperada ante el temor de aquel futuro incierto.

No.

Sakura, quería lo segundo. Quería estar con él, le necesitaba, le quería…le amaba.

¿Y acaso dijo algo al respecto?

No.

Sakura sólo se acobardó y dejó que el mundo se destruyera a su alrededor. Y ahora, no podría remediarlo.

Ya no marcó el número, no tenía caso. ¿Para qué iba a contestarle, si ella había dejado por sentado que la distancia y el olvido era la medida más adecuada? Sakura no lo dijo, pero tampoco demostró lo contrario.

El silencio se interpreta de muchas maneras.

Y ahora todo era su culpa. No quedaba más por hacer.

Sólo dejar las cosas como estaban…

Bajo los pliegues de la oscuridad de su alcoba, ella simplemente atinó a encogerse entre las sábanas.

Y se entregó a un llanto silencioso.

----0----

—¡Maldito bastardo! –con una ira embravecida, Itachi se levantó del asiento y su puño se dirigió al instante contra el conductor.

La malla de protección de la patrulla impidió el objetivo de su colérico arrebato. Tintineó un par de veces, al recibir un par de impactos provenientes de Itachi.

—Eh…tranquilo, que no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que dices.—Kisame no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—¡Ustedes lo mataron! ¡Jodidos imbéciles!

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Lo asesinaron! ¡A Shisui!—las palabras salían cortadas de la boca de Itachi. Llenas de un odio y de una desgracia más allá de la sensatez características de él.

—¿Y para qué demonios eliminaríamos a un desconocido como ése? Chico, acabo de llegar por una orden de Pein para…

—Obito…¡Ése mal nacido fue quien…!

—No conozco a nadie con ése nombre. —Kisame habló despacio. El auto había arrancado y se dirigía con la torreta encendida sobre la avenida principal de Konoha.—Ahora deja de armar tanto escándalo o cambiaré de opinión y quizás te deje en la celda por un par de semanas.

Se formó un silencio obligado. Itachi se desplomó sobre el asiento. La mente seguía perdida en algún punto en que no sabía distinguir si era realidad o una repulsiva pesadilla. Había muchas cosas que unir, muchos detalles ocurridos…no, no era un sueño.

La lógica fluctuaba, sin desaparecer.

—¿Qué quería Pein ahora? —Inquirió Itachi, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro exterior a través de los vidrios sucios del vehículo.

Escuchó a Kisame ahogar un gruñido.

—…_Pfh_…una simple consulta de crédito, supongo –dijo—, me mandó a buscarte y en cuanto pensaba largarme de la jefatura, ocurrió esto –la pronunciación de las palabras era tosca, aun más que su cara—…y no pensaba encontrarte aquí, "chico listo"…esas si que son coincidencias malas.

En algún momento, Itachi sólo repuso con un gemido; un mero acto de reflejo. La cabeza le punzaba de nuevo y comenzó a temblar con intensidad. Un abatimiento seguía presente en su conciencia, se sentía débil y aterrorizado, aunque no a causa de nada sobrenatural, no ahí bajo la intensa penumbra de la noche, sino sencillamente atemorizado ante la posibilidad de que estuviera perdiendo la razón. Tenía la sensación de que un largo e invisible alambre giraba dentro de su cabeza.

…_Shisui…¿Porqué…?_

----0----

La sala se llenó de personas, como si tan solo fueran actores que hubieran esperado cierta señal. Esa circunstancia incrementó la sensación de irrealidad y desorientación que padecía Itachi. La intensidad de estas emociones lo asustó mucho. Supuso que así debía sentirse una persona al poco tiempo de que alguien agregase una poderosa dosis de LSD en su bebida.

Para ser un lunes por la noche (casi al caer de las diez), había mucho movimiento. Gente iba, venía, preguntaba, tomaba nota, se iba y otra nueva horda cumplía la misma función.

Eran investigadores, dos forenses y algunos agentes de la autoridad suprema de Konoha. Y desde que llegó a la oficina en calidad de testigo/sospechoso, Itachi había perdido de vista por completo al susodicho "teniente" Kisame. No hubo más diálogo en el interior de la patrulla.

Itachi se había desmoronado y apenas el peso de la realidad le había caído rotundamente en el rostro. El impacto fue el idéntico al sentirse en cuanto a alguien se le arroja un balde con agua helada.

"¿Podría darnos su versión de los hechos?", "¿Conoce alguna causa que ameritase el fallecimiento de Uchiha Shisui?" "¿Cómo se explica éste infortunado suceso?" "¿Cree que se haya debido a conflictos laborales?"…Ésas eran las cuestiones que aquel mar de gente le replanteaba una y otra vez. De manera distinta, pero para el caso todo era lo mismo. Itachi contestaba ya casi por inercia y la aseveración era lo mismo. No sabía nada, salvo el hecho de haber llegado y encontrar al pobre joven en calidad de alfiletero humano. Obviamente Itachi no lo dijo de esa manera.

Apenas y tenía el aliento suficiente para hablar. Ya en el último intervalo, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza o no responder. Una nueva remesa de desconocidos armados con grabadoras de voz, libretas y un par de cámaras se apersonó delante del aval de la empresa Uchiha. La prensa, lo único que faltaba ahora.

Uno de ellos apenas e iba a replantearle la misma retahíla de preguntas, cuando tres rostros conocidos emergieron de entre la muchedumbre. Itachi notó que dos sujetos de fachada austera, ataviados con traje negro y gafas oscuras iban al frente; eran Genma y Hayate, miembros de la escolta personal de su padre.

—¡A un lado, buitres! –el sujeto de nombre Genma arremetió a empujones a dos reporteros y un camarógrafo—¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

—Genma. –Fugaku reprendió al aludido e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Itachi—Vámonos, muchacho.

----0----

_Shisui…_

Su mente seguía detenida en la imagen de su primo. Su pulso y su existencia desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.

Una vida arrebatada por culpa de él. No había nada más, los recuerdos estaban en pausa en esa precisa imagen.

—Shisui…

—Se suicidó. –las cortantes palabras de su padre le trajeron de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿Qué?

Aun bajo las luces del modesto comedor de la residencia Uchiha y el ambiente tan frío y cortante como la sala de un juzgado, Itachi seguía sintiéndose como un sonámbulo.

—Encontraron una nota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Fugaku le contemplaba con un semblante estoico mientras daba un tercer sorbo a su copa de coñac. Algo de licor era bueno para los nervios—. Al parecer, el problema de las cuentas y el vaciado de las arcas tiene su explicación después de todo, Shisui fue el responsable.

Itachi arrugó la servilleta en sus manos. Las palabras no tenían sentido. No. Era como oír un disco al revés. No había coherencia. Él mismo lo había visto…lo había escuchado.

—No. Él nunca haría algo así. –dijo sintiendo su voz extraña. Ahogada—…¡Lo asesinaron!

—Se suicidó –repuso su padre—. El forense encontró dos cortes en las venas de ambas muñecas, y…

—¡No es cierto!—Itachi alzó la voz, profiriendo un golpe en la mesa— ¡Lo destazaron!¡Eran más de quince puñaladas en el pecho!

—¿Y quién fue el responsable entonces? ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Itachi! –Fugaku Uchiha parecía empeñado en mantenerse ajeno a la crisis personal de su primogénito.—No hubo más huellas aparte de las de ése rufián que nos vio la cara a todos! ¡¿No quieres darte cuenta de una maldita vez?!

—¡Shisui no hizo nada! ¡Lo incriminaron!

—¿Quien?

—Obito…—la aseveración pesaba en sus cuerdas vocales. Itachi no dudaba, lo había oído del propio Shisui…fue el último aliento de Shisui.—…fue lo último que logró decir.

—Hmp…nada idiota. Decidió levantar sospechas antes de largarse de éste mundo.

—¡Mierda, no es cierto! ¡¿Qué nadie en esta jodida casa escucha?!

—¡Itachi Uchiha!

No arremetió. Itachi sólo se puso de pie tan intempestivamente que la silla casi se volcó a sus espaldas. El silencio había caído como una ventisca inmisericorde.

E ir contra la corriente era lo único que sentía que valía la pena hacer…aunque aquella avalancha lo arrastrase a su propia perdición personal y sentimental.

----0----

Su atención se centró levemente en el televisor. La aguda voz de uno de los conductores del noticiero de la mañana había resonado a pesar del mediano volumen del sonido, la nota era clara y alarmante y la fotografía perteneciente a una de las identificaciones personales de un joven.

El encabezado apareció en cuanto material publicitario existiese a lo largo y ancho de Konoha. Letras de molde, distintos acomodos de frases…todas con el mismo objetivo.

—_El cuerpo de Shisui Uchiha, coordinador administrativo de la trascendental empresa conocida como Uchiha Ad Worx, fue encontrado con múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo. Se antepone que fue un suicidio premeditado. El forense declaró el fallecimiento del occiso debido a pérdida del cuarenta por ciento de sangre y obstrucción de canales respiratorios.._.—dijo la voz proveniente del noticiero, mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba la fotografía del joven, y después lo que había resultado ser la escena del crimen: el lugar era perfectamente reconocible; se trataba de la oficina de Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura dejó caer el vaso de zumo de naranja que se había servido. Las nueve de la mañana se anunciaba en el reloj de la pared.

—Itachi… –el eco de su propia voz, en medio del silencio de la sala, le provocó miedo y una escalofriante sensación en la nuca.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.  
_  
—Se descarta la posibilidad de un homicidio. Las autoridades encontraron una nota escrita de puño y letra del occiso. Se solventará a una investigación exhaustiva alrededor de los allegados del fallecido. En la escena del deceso, el único testigo fue Uchiha Itachi, primo y colega de trabajo de Uchiha Shisui…—_continuó diciendo el reportero—_…el familiar sólo declaró que el cuerpo del occiso se encontraba mutilado en diversas áreas del torso y rostro. Las huellas detectadas en el objeto punzo cortante encontrado coinciden con las del fallecido gerente administrativo. Las exequias se llevarán a cabo hoy por la tarde. Entre otros hechos, se descarta el incremento de acciones en el mercado para Uchiha Ad Worx y la alza de la bolsa monetaria del País del Fuego…_

Su aliento estaba frío. Estaba tan absorta contemplando el desplegado que apenas y se percató de que su madre había bajado el volumen del televisor.

—¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería? —Hanako se dirigió a su hija mientras se servía el café. Tenía la vista fija en su taza. Expiró un suspiro corto—…hay cosas que es preferible dejar atrás, Sakura. Cuando Kamisama no nos pone en el mismo camino, es mejor no ser necios.

Pero Hanako Haruno había hablado al vacío.

—¿Sakura?

Lo poco que alcanzó a ver de Sakura fue su silueta ir hacia el perchero, tomar el primer suéter que encontró a la mano y abrir la puerta de la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas?

La joven no respondió. La suposición era obvia. Después de todo, nada escapa ante la mirada de atenta de cualquier madre.

—Sakura Haruno, ven aquí en este instante.

Sakura no asintió ni dijo nada, tampoco cerró la puerta; sólo se volvió hacia su madre, su rostro se mostraba pasivo, pero preocupado.

—Lo siento…—dijo con modulación lenta pero audible—…por lo de anoche.

Su mano seguía fija en el picaporte de la puerta. Dio un paso hacia el exterior.

—¡Sakura! –Su madre apremió sin levantarse.

La respuesta estaba ya dada y dicha, aun si haberla verbalizado. Sakura había tomado una decisión.

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

…Finalmente un paso estaba dado…para bien o para mal.

----0----

¿A dónde ir ahora?

No podía respondérselo.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Eso tampoco tenía contestación.

"_Tú trajiste la desgracia a la familia…eso es todo lo que has hecho. Supongo que debes estar satisfecho, muchacho"…_

La voz de su padre aun resonaba en su cabeza. Ésa había sido la última estocada, el "tiro de gracia" después del ameno desayuno de la mañana, en medio de las incesantes llamadas tanto de las principales medios de comunicación como de los ministerios fiscales, legales y servicios funerarios que querían hacerse notar.

Itachi nunca había visto tanta vida en su casa por la mañana; era una lástima mencionar que se debía a uno de los peores sucesos que podrían ocurrirle a alguien.

No había logrado dormir ni diez minutos. Dormitar contaba como una descripción bastante lejana. El ambiente era insoportable y acusador. Miradas invisibles le increpaban, se señalaban y le acusaban.

Aun podía escucharlo. Escuchar a Shisui…y sus últimas palabras, en medio de la bruma del sueño en que intentaba sumergirse. Llamándolo desde la ultratumba.

…y eso lo había hecho sentir peor.

Estaba sólo. Sakura le había dejado ¿verdad?...y ahora Shisui.

¿Puede sobrevivir alguien a quien le han cortado ambos brazos en carne viva y sin anestesia?

No, a Itachi eso tampoco le importaba ya, a pesar de que era una razón (una muy lejana, pero lo era) para estar allí, a las diez y cuarto de la mañana, sentado en una de las alejadas bancas del parque y con la cabeza a punto de estallarle a causa de una migraña monstruosa.

Consiguió salir sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de ello. La puerta de atrás solía tener algo de utilidad después de todo.

Huir como cualquier guiñapo cobarde...indigno de un Uchiha, pensó con ironía.

Y el único lugar desolado del contacto humano, era éste. O al menos el único que se le había ocurrido.

La gabardina que vestía, cubría parte del mentón y rasgos inferiores de la cara, la prenda no la traía cerrada, pero con el cuello levantado, el aire funesto y hosco se incrementaba. Tenía los ojos hundidos y el cabello liso, ahora apelmazado en un casco poco favorecedor.

Séis colillas de cigarro descansaban a sus pies. Un cenicero hubiera tenido mejor sabor que su boca en este momento. Sacó el séptimo cigarro y se lo llevó a la comisura, con dedos torpes y entumidos. Lo encendió y bajó la mano, dejándola sobre la madera descolorida del asiento. Las precuelas de un enfisema pulmonar era lo menos que le interesaba.

La brisa era tibia, y a pesar del corrompido humo que escapaba de sus labios, le pareció percibir un sutil y cercano aroma a cerezo.

A veces, la desesperación y la depresión suelen jugarle bromas a la mente, pero el tacto de aquella mano de tersa textura, al posarse sobre sus resecos nudillos le hizo contrariar la idea.

Distraídamente miró a su derecha, sintiendo temblar levemente el labio inferior. Los verdes orbes se Sakura Haruno le contemplaban con expresión pasiva y abatida.

No. No hubo una explosión de emociones, ni un contacto más personal…no hubo nada.

Nada.

Itachi volvió su atención al suelo, cubierto de bachichas de cigarros, mudos como testigos de un silencioso holocausto. Su mano se había deshecho del contacto de Sakura, posándola sobre su propia rodilla. No fue un movimiento brusco, sino algo llano y automático.

La joven no se quejó. Sus ojos estaban brillando, a causa de lágrimas próximas a brotar.

El diálogo era un recuerdo del pasado, hasta que Itachi lo provocó.

—Shisui está muerto. –dijo como si lo hiciese para sí mismo.

Pero ella le había escuchado, aun sin haberlo verbalizado.

—Escuché la noticia en la mañana –comentó Sakura, en un inútil intento por emular la solvencia de Itachi. Suspiró—…lo siento, Itachi-kun.

El Uchiha seguía con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente.

—Hmp…—completó sintiéndose como si estuviese lejos…muy lejos—Deberías irte a casa, o te meterás en problemas de nuevo.

Y por primera vez, Sakura sintió que escuchaba a otro en vez de Itachi.

Comprensible, debido a la situación. Pero dolía, dolía como mil agujas entrando con crueldad en cada uno de los vértices del corazón.

—Itachi…

—Adelante…no tengo porqué detenerte.

Y la primer lágrima había hecho su aparición, cruzando hacia el sur de la mejilla derecha de Sakura Haruno. Ella no permitió que Itachi lo notase, su cara también estaba alejada del contacto visual del Uchiha. Ambos estaban tan separados, que podía erigirse una muralla entre ellos.

Las palabras enmudecieron. No es que no hubiese qué decir…sino lo contrario, pero la faltante era el aliento para expresarlo.

Sakura volteó a verlo, moviendo levemente la cabeza. El destello rojizo del tabaco se desvanecía entre las grisáceas cenizas y la mirada seguía perdida en un torrente confuso de sus pensamientos. Su mano, la de ella, se deslizó temblorosa hacia el antebrazo de Itachi.

Vete…por favor. Itachi sintió el cálido pulso de la articulación de la joven. No podía decir nada, era como si todas las palabras hubieran desaparecido de su vocabulario.

Escuchó que ella acercaba un poco más su cuerpo. Sintió el roce de sus zapatos tenis deslizarse sobre la baldosa.

—Itachi…—no le oía con su acostumbrado tono dulce. Las palabras y el acento eran pausados y afligidos—… ¿quieres…que me vaya?

Él no se sintió capaz ni de mirarle. No habló, ni se movió; estaba petrificado e inmóvil. El dolor era demasiado y la presión comenzaba a dejar de contenerse.

Ella se había aproximado aun más, ahora ambos manos permanecían quietas con los dedos tratando de entrelazarse a los de Itachi.

Aunque éste no respondiese, el significado de su silencio era obvio.

_Quédate._

Así, claro y conciso. Bastante legible en el movimiento de la mano del Uchiha.

_Sakura…quédate._

Temblaba. Sus labios torcieron el palitroque del cigarro a la mitas, y éste cayó al suelo. El polvo y la brisa extinguieron el vértice enrojecido.

Sakura sintió su trémula respiración y finalmente le vio, directamente a la cara. El brillo de sus negros orbes levemente incrementado, las ojeras aun más profundas y la desolación escrita en todos sus rasgos.

_Por favor…quédate…Sakura…_

Y en este mismo parque, donde hacía ya un mes de sus espontáneos encuentros, la palabra vivir había vuelto a adquirir significado. Antes, con la lejanía de alguna vida pasada, había sido ella quien necesitase sentirle como su punto de apoyo, y ahora…dependía de Sakura y sólo de Sakura retribuir el alivio y consuelo que él le había brindado incondicionalmente,

Errar es humano y rectificar, divino. Pudo equivocarse, pero ahora le tenía y no quería perderle. Era hora de afrontarlo todo.

Para bien o para mal. Sakura estaría allí, así como Itachi lo estaría para ella.

Le necesitaba.

Se había movido casi indeciso, pero lo hizo y sus brazos encontraron refugio entre los frágiles brazos de la joven. Se aferró a ella, con la misma desesperación de un desolado náufrago hacia un bote salvavidas. El rostro estaba hundido, inmerso y perdido entre la sutil fragancia de cerezos impregnada en los largos y delicados cabellos de Sakura Haruno.

Él seguía temblando, un estertor interior y fluctuante. La vida, el presente y sus odiosas consecuencias seguían en su mente, imágenes en tecnicolor y alta resolución. La destrucción le había abatido, dejado sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Sintió como la frustración, la rabia y el cansancio amenazaban con estallar en su interior.

El corazón de Itachi dio un vuelco ostensible. Su rostro, tan hierático anteriormente, ahora estaba tan en vilo como su alma.

…Hasta que finalmente cedió.

No hubo una tormenta, ni siquiera un simple reproche ni una ventisca. El interior del vaso de su orgullo se había desbordado por completo y Sakura sentía los rezagos de la batalla caer e impregnar levemente el hombro de su chaqueta.

Una llovizna pasajera y silenciosa que brotaba de la mirada entrecerrada de Itachi. El cansancio y la angustia liberada fueron derruyendo poco a poco su respiración. Su presión en los hombros de Sakura se fue debilitando, hasta quedar diluida en el silencio. Sakura le sentía, apremiando a un contacto inalterable y el corazón atenazado por la congoja.

Pisoteado, humillado…destrozado. Todo eso lo había arremetido en un solo día. Perdió una de las pocas personas a quien podría considerar más que simple conocido, y ahora el mundo y todo cuanto conocía amenazaba con colapsarse a su alrededor.

Y ahora lo hubiera permitido, de haber querido…después de todo, aun le tenía a ella.

Todo lo que necesitaba para vivir…el único mástil, apoyo y seguridad. Y ojalá y Kamisama le escuchase; daría su vida y todo por Sakura.

Ahora más que nunca.

El nudo en su garganta se aflojó poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en ella intensamente, abrazando el olvido, entregándose por completo al único alivio que necesitaba de este vasto mundo.

No hacía falta nada más.

Ya no.

_Gracias…Sakura-chan…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**"El Fin del Verano"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien...a veces sacrificios de ésta índole son lo mas necesario. A veces sufrir es equivalente a unir...y esto es un vago ejemplo de ésto. No me refiero a que las cosas entre Itachi y Sakura vuelvan a la normalidad así nada más, se necesitarán muchos otros aspectos para que una relación camine, y REALMENTE camine. Ahora todo resta esperar en las manos del destino.**_

_**Como siempre, se agradecen todos los comentarios, reviewes y todo el apoyo en esta Naru-novela. **_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	18. El Fin del Verano

Bien...el viernes ha llegado...veamos lo que depara el destino en este capíulo.

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Décimo Octavo Capítulo**

**"El fin del Verano"**

—…Si, sé lo que ocurrió con el tipejo ése, lo vi en televisión. –la voz de Suigetsu se oía tosca, aun más de lo que era debido a la pésima recepción de la línea—¿Era un primo tuyo o algo así?

Bajo el silencioso ambiente de su habitación, debidamente cerrada por dentro, Sasuke respondió ahogando un gruñido de indiferencia.

—Me importa una mierda, por lo menos el asunto me despejará el área y podré largarme por las mañanas, sin que se den cuenta en casa—arguyó Sasuke con desenfado. El ceño se proyectó en un rictus de encono—. Por cierto, no me he olvidado de tu estúpida metida de pata, por tu culpa casi nos pescan, imbécil.

—Ey…yo no fui el que se quedó como piedra delante del pelele rubio –Suigetsu hablaba con el eco del la goma de mascar entre sus mandíbulas. Un sonido molesto.

—Ése es mi problema, y no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

—Debes estar loco, jefe…creo que ya fue suficiente. Esos cabrones policías pudieron habernos descubierto…sería demasiado arriesgado asomar las narices por ahí.

—Pues te jodes. Si me hundo, ustedes también se hunden conmigo. –Sasuke propinó un puñetazo a la inocente pared. Cuestionar su integridad personal y la frialdad con que calculaba sus estrategias siempre era considerado un sacrilegio supremo para él.—Nos pondremos a mano con el bastardo de la farmacia.

—¿Un golpe en el mismo lugar?...es absurdo, Sasuke.

—¡Te callas y obedeces!

Un silencio de preocupación surgió por parte del atosigado Suigetsu. Hasta había dejado de producir el incesante masticado del chicle, y después de aquel grito de exasperación por parte de Sasuke, tal vez hasta pudo habérselo tragado.

—¿Esta semana?

—Hoy por la noche.—Sasuke exhaló la frase aun más cortante que su acostumbrado tono de voz.

—¡¿Qué?!...¡Imposible!…hay demasiada gente y tienen el sitio vigilado desde la última vez, y…

—Hoy a las ocho, y dile a Karin que traiga el auto.

—¿Porqué no la llamas tú y se lo dices?

—Porque es una jodida molestia. –respondió Sasuke arteramente. Sus nudillos apresaban con firmeza el auricular y sentía que la voz le subía y bajaba. El alcohol hacía sus primeros estragos —Hoy a las ocho.

Sasuke repasó y colgó abruptamente.

Por la noche de aquel lunes, antes de llamar a Suigetsu y antes de que el drama estallase en su casa debido al ¿homicidio?, bah, que más daba de lo que se tratase, no era de su incumbencia y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Antes del drama, metódicamente Sasuke Uchiha se dedicó a emborracharse. El confinamiento domiciliario impuesto por Fugaku era una condena bastante fácil de sobrellevar cuando el único elemento en la casa era su ingenua madre, y Sasuke se las había arreglado para escabullirse a la tienda y "contrabandearse" una caja de cervezas.

Y la "obligada" estancia se hacía más tolerable entre las paredes de su alcoba, con la puerta cerrada bajo llave y el agrio y helado sabor del licor barato en la garganta. Eso le servía para pensar.

Aun su mente recapitulaba el episodio en la farmacia. Algo que empieza mal, esta destinado a terminar mal, según experiencias vívidas, y ése incidente comenzó mal y pudo haber terminado peor. De haber tenido la seguridad del maldito auto aparcado a una cuadra, el resultado hubiera sido diferente, y aunque Sasuke ya había tenido la oportunidad de gritárselo a Karin, era necesario tenerlo en cuenta en el acervo personal de "deslices" cometidos. Y ese "errorcito" le había costado una indeseable marca. Una asquerosa y repugnante línea en el hombro.

Sasuke Uchiha…el gran Sasuke Uchiha, había sido marcado.

Una insolencia hacia su persona, ¡Y que Kamisama se apiade del pobre mortal causante!

Claro, ése era su criterio. Y Sasuke lo venía resumiendo durante el resto de la semana.

Naruto.

Otra ficha se volteó en la mente de Sasuke.

Ese estúpido se había percatado de que se trataba de él.  
Parecía que sí, el Uchiha lo intuyó en el reflejo aterrado de sus ojos azules. Al inicio se sintió orgulloso por haber sido el causante de aquella mirada de terror, pero la lógica y sus cuestiones le obligaron a pensar más a fondo en que a pesar del pánico, y conociendo el carácter sin tapujos de Naruto

¿No era demasiado obvio esperar que éste se lo dijera con su "típica sutileza"?

Bah, si lo hacía, el mismo se encargaría de cerrarle la boca de un modo u otro. Sasuke Uchiha siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Y debía meditar en cuestiones más importantes que eso.

Por ahora, lo único que se planteaba era una revancha personal ante el perjurio cometido a su imponente persona. Nadie se jode a Sasuke Uchiha, y el que se atrevía…no pasaría del suelo.

Decisión tomada.

----0---

Al caer del mediodía, la solvencia y la cordura mental de Itachi Uchiha volvieron a la normalidad, o por lo menos se tornaron un poco más estables. Aunque a los ojos de cualquiera pareciera que no, Sakura había ayudado bastante.

Son esos lapsos silenciosos, en que la compañía incuestionable de otro ser humano era más que suficiente para devolver la cordura de otro antes de cometer alguna imprudencia. Muy cierto y científicamente comprobado, a veces, "insignificancias" así podían frenar hasta un suicidio.

Y era el momento en que ella tomase las cartas sobre la mesa. Si le necesitaba, y si ella había encontrado finalmente la respuesta a sus interrogantes (la encontró, aunque no estuviese consciente de ello), era momento de demostrarlo.

—Perdóname —murmuró Sakura en un tenue suspiro.

La presión del trémulo físico de itachi había aminorado pero el contacto permanecía infranqueable. Respiración y tensión sentimental volviendo poco a poco a sus acostumbrados niveles. Estable de nuevo, no tan bien como hubiera deseado estarlo…solo estable. Con eso era más que suficiente.

—Lo entiendo, Sakura-chan —Itachi logró erguir el rostro, al fin. Semblante calmo, pero aun demacrado. No podía exigirse más mejorías en tan escaso tiempo, y menos sabiendo que la herida seguía abierta, aun arrojando pus mientras la sangre intentaba secarse sobre la cicatriz.— No te culpes.

Su mano se dirigió con un poco de torpeza hacia el mentón de la joven.

Ella se dejó asir. También se le veía abatida. Itachi supuso que la misma batalla, aunque en escala menos brutal, se había librado tras aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Aun brillantes de una expectante capa de lágrimas sin brotar.

—No debí…echarte de esa manera. –Sakura acortó la frase, dudosa del término. Lo dijo tal y como debía, no hay razón para rebuscar términos.—Sólo que han pasado muchas cosas…aun me cuesta asimilarlas.

_Echarte_…bueno, el término debería haber sido "_dejar que te fueras_".

Sakura contemplaba a detalle sus facciones, como si quisiera memorizar hasta el más mínimo milímetro cuadrado de su piel. Su mirada afligida y nítida. La textura levemente áspera de su rostro sin afeitar, en señal de luto. El envolvente aroma a nicotina aun seguía impregnado en las ropas y aliento del Uchiha.

—Si lo que quieres es tiempo…—dijo Itachi paulatinamente, recorriendo con el dorso de la mano, la distancia de la mejilla de Sakura hasta el mentón—…lo comprenderé.

La premisa no era un escape. No era cortante. Era una alternativa razonable, por el bien de ambos. Entender la situación del otro y viceversa siempre sería el paso más imprescindible, si lo que se desea es ir ambos en la misma dirección.

Pero se tenían que dejar las cosas en claro.

—No. –a pesar de que Sakura hablaba tan bajo como si de un murmullo se tratase, se le oía firme—. No voy a huir, no esta vez.

—No me refería a huir, pero... —él había bajado la mano y ahora ambas se habían quedado quietas sobre los lampiños antebrazos—¿Estás segura?

La respuesta nunca fue pronunciada por palabras. Itachi la interpretó en el apremiante contacto de ella, al cobijo de sus brazos. Un _si,_ aun más extenso que lo que podría brindar la palabra en sí.

Sin embargo, no existió más dialogo entre ellos, salvo la pregunta de que si él se encontraba por lo menos mejor, y la premisa de que si necesitaba que le acompañase al sepelio.

Itachi tuvo el impulso de contestar que si, pero tras una pausa de menos de cinco segundos, ambos concluyeron que lo mejor era no calibrar más las cosas. La situación con los Uchiha estaba tensa y un grano de arroz podría inclinar la balanza hacia consecuencias poco favorables.

Y Sakura entendía perfectamente que el duelo sentimental en que aun se debatía Itachi debería respetarse. Ella misma sugirió un tiempo de privacidad individual, convenido por los dos.

Faltaban quince minutos para las doce y media cuando unas condensadas nubes de lluvia atenazaron el cielo de Konoha. Las menguadas lluvias que caracterizaban al casi extinto mes de agosto.

Itachi consiguió levantarse. Sus despedidas fueron leves. La ocasión no apremiaba a nada más.

Y él partió hacia el infierno en que se había convertido su hogar. Ambos no se verían hasta el fin de semana.

…un acuerdo mutuo. No doloroso, pero necesario.

La paz y seguridad de que aun existía algo que les unía era más que suficiente por ahora. Dependería del tiempo y sus inclemencias aplicar la prueba de fuego.

----0----

Shisui Uchiha fue sepultado a las cuatro de la tarde. Para entonces, la lluvia había cesado. Nubes desgarradas aun pasaban por el cielo, y la mayor parte de los concurrentes llegaron con paraguas negros proporcionados por la funeraria. A petición de Madara, el director que celebró la corta ceremonia no sectaria, leyó un pasaje sintoísta que comienza con la frase: "Ninguno de nosotros vive para sí mismo ni muere para sí mismo".

Itachi, de pie a un lado de la tumba, miró a su padre por encima de ella. Por un momento, Fugaku le devolvió la mirada, pero acto seguido bajó la vista. No le quedaban ganas de reñir ese día. A Itachi le causaba la impresión de un hombre que en realidad no sabía en dónde estaba. Lo intentó, pero todavía no hallaba lástima por él en su corazón.

La familia de Ayame también estaba allí, incluyéndola a ella. La joven (de un año menos que su difunta pareja) perdió la compostura sólo en una ocasión, y su madre estuvo presente para consolarla. Sollozó expresando todo su dolor, que hasta entonces le había resultado imposible.

A ella también le habían arrancado del alma, de un modo tajante e intempestivo. Una víctima más. Lloró, y ni Itachi ni nadie salvo su propia familia se limitó a consolarla.

Mantener ciertas líneas abiertas era lo más propicio. Guardar la actualidad de la situación, conservar a Shisui en el presente, entre las cien canciones de mayor éxito; negarse a que cediera; recordar cuando Shisui solía hacer esto…o aquello…sí, que bien…el buen Shisui, qué muchacho. Cuando dejaba de doler, comenzaba a perder importancia. Ayame quizá comprendía.

_Mantenlo vivo, Ayame, si eso es lo que quieres_. Pensó Itachi, quien sólo compartió el pésame. _Cualquiera diría que eso sería lo más perjudicial, pero yo te apoyo._

Itachi, junto con el resto de la familia de rango principal, recibía el pésame, inclinaba la cabeza y daba las gracias a todos. Aunque su mirada parecía abstraída, sus modales un poco indiferentes, las personas suponían que pensaba en el pasado, en el accidente, en la vida que les esperaba a toda la familia; nadie (ni siquiera Sasuke, quien se mantenía silencioso y distante como un adorno en la pared) se hubiera imaginado que Itachi comenzaba a deliberar acerca de las cuestiones de lo que en el bajo mundo suele llamarse "ajuste de cuentas"…en un plan netamente teórico, desde luego; no significaba que pretendiese llevarla a cabo así nomás. Sólo era una forma de ocupar el pensamiento.

Pero en sus ideas más recónditas, sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Decidir tal vez sólo tomase algunas horas. Aclarar el plan, mejor dicho-

En la noche, una nueva capa de nubes había llegado y soplaba un intenso viento desde el poniente. Itachi se puso la chamarra ligera, subió el cierre y tomó las llaves del auto del clavo en la pared.

— ¿Itachi-chan, a dónde vas? –preguntó su madre. Lo dijo sin gran interés. Después de la cena había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, y a pesar de que el llanto era moderado parecía incapaz de interrumpirlo. Fugaku le había obligado a tomar un calmante, y ahora ella estaba sentada en la sala, con el periódico doblado en su regazo.

—Pensé en ir por una pizza

— ¿No comiste suficiente hace rato?

—No tenía hambre –afirmó Itachi, diciendo la verdad y luego agregó una mentira—. Ahora si la tengo.

Salió y dos cuadras después, se detuvo en el solitario autoservicio, compró una soda en lata y llamó por teléfono a _Kyasahari´s_, para pedir una pizza de salchicha y champiñones.

— ¿Gusta dejar su nombre, señor?

La mente aun le daba vueltas, hilando inconscientemente las palabras y nombres..

_Obito…Tobi…Obito-Tobi…Akatsuki…_

—Uchiha Itachi.

—Está bien, señor Uchiha. Estamos muy ocupados, de modo que tardará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿le parece bien?

—Claro. –contestó Itachi y colgó el auricular.

Al subirse al _Honda GT_ y ponerlo en marcha, se le ocurrió que, no obstante el hecho de que existían otras diez pizzerías en la zona metropolitana de Konoha, había escogido la mas cercana a la carretera rural número doce, a escasa distancia de donde estaba aquella maltrecha taberna llamada "La nube roja".

_Bueno, ¿y qué diablos?,_ pensó Itachi desasosegadamente, con la idea inicial de ignorar la sutileza del recuerdo del bar. Ése era un argumento aparte y no tenía nada que ver ¿o si? No, sólo era una coincidencia _Preparan buenas pizzas. Nada de masa congelada, condimentos digeribles…a Shisui le gustaba ir…_

Cortó el pensamiento.

El auto pasó por la avenida y se desvió hacia en entronque hacia la colindante carretera. Se le afiguró que estaba consciente de ese propósito, pero, ¿en qué lo perjudicaba? En nada.

La fachada del edificio seguía viéndose tan desgarbada como aquella noche en que acompañaron a Obito allí.

La nube roja.

El lugarejo no había cambiado en nada. Y parecía estar abierto.

_¿Qué planeas exactamente, Itachi? _

La espontaneidad no era siempre la mejor aliada en cuestiones de planes suicidas…si es que así se le pudiese llamar. Aclarar dudas era también una estrategia, siempre y cuando estuviese bien estudiada.

E Itachi Uchiha la venía recapitulando desde la mañana. Era un riesgo, aun si no iba a recurrir a un modo violento. Mover el avispero, era el término preciso.

Abrió la puerta. No la azotó, sino que ésta apenas rozó la pared al llegar a su vértice.

El interior del local estaba con las luces tenues de cualquier taberna de poca monta. La pestilencia de cigarro barato y alcohol de dudosa procedencia y humedad ocasionada por el descuido de las paredes. La idea no era concisa el inicio, hasta que su vista encontró una silueta conocida, perteneciente a aquel sujeto de descomunal físico, de pie y tan tranquilo como cualquier maldito inocente, detrás del vértice izquierdo de la mesa de billar.

—Eh, muchachito…¿Qué haces por acá? —el desgarbado comentario procedía de Kisame.

—¿Dónde está Obito? —preguntó Itachi.

----0----

El teléfono sonó por primera vez en el día. Ya eran las ocho y media cuando Sakura bajó, emergiendo de su silenciosa cárcel llamada anteriormente habitación.

Tomó el teléfono, bajo la mirada represiva de su madre, quien se hallaba en la sala. Sakura apenas y volteó a verla. Levantó el auricular, sin ocultar el nerviosismo en sus manos y en su voz.

El timbre estruendoso de las cuerdas vocales de Naruto Uzumaki le tranquilizó.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Haaii…Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo va todo? –el chico hiperactivo sonaba tan despreocupado como siempre. Por un momento, Sakura envidió aquel estado de humor. Oyó que Naruto carraspeó y continuó, con un tono un poco mas bajo—…este…, llamo porque Ino me dijo que te recordara que mañana tenemos que pasar a la escuela por la ficha de inscripción. ¿Si irás verdad?

La joven suspiró aterrizando en el presente.

—Claro que iré, no lo había olvidado –mintió ella. De hecho, si Naruto no lo decía, probablemente el tema hubiese pasado de largo.

Oyó que Naruto profirió un efusivo gemido.

—¡Que bien!...ne, es que me había preocupado cuando Ino-chan me dijo que no te vio conectada en internet por la mañana. Y como tenías el celular apagado yo creí que…

—Estuve ocupada –cortó Sakura. Y la voz volvió a temblarle

— Ah…—hubo una pausa—oh cielos, ¿cómo no lo dije?...´tebayó…lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Lo del primo del "teme-grande"…lo siento. Jiraya ha estado comentándolo toda la mañana.

— No te preocupes, Itachi esta…—Sakura sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella con el peso digno de unas cadenas—…estamos bien.

Naruto no respondió nada, durante unos cinco segundos. Toda una marca tratándose de él.

—Naruto, ¿pasa algo?

Y de nuevo volvió la voz a la garganta del rubio.

—No…nada. Sólo me quedé pensando en algo…¡No es nada, Sakura-chan! Je je…¡Nos vemos mañana entonces, dattebayó!

Y colgó con la misma efusividad. Sakura se quedó contemplando el auricular por un instante. Y se dispuso a volver a la alcoba.

Hanako Haruno no mencionó ni dijo nada. Desde la mañana, había concienciado que la única represalia que tomaría en este momento sería el silencio.

Por el momento, sólo era eso lo que podía emplear.

----0----

—Fui claro la primera vez…no conozco a nadie con ése nombre. Nunca había oído de alguien llamado así y mucho menos haber visto a un tipo con esas características –Kisame arguyó sin un tono de voz en particular.

—Pues fue ése bastardo quien nos trajo a éste bar…hace ya algún tiempo.— Itachi sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su camisa e introdujo uno entre los labios

—Probablemente sea un cliente ocasional –Kisame se encogió de hombros—Y yo no tengo tanta memoria como para recordar a cada pobre diablo que viene aquí.

Se habían sentado a la barra.

_E__s la primera vez que estoy en esta pocilga…desde aquel día, _pensó Itachi un tanto extrañado.

—Hmp…—declaró Itachi.—…¿Qué es lo que Pein se trae entre manos?

Kisame tomó cerveza, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y fijó los ojos en el Uchiha. Su mirada poseía un brillo claro y definitivo, e Itachi finalmente apartó la vista.

—Nada que no debiera mortificarte, chico listo.

—Claro, como si no tuviera que ver con lo que pasó, ¿verdad?–dijo Itachi. Su voz era firme y la idea estaba reacia a desaparecer—¿Porqué no está aquí entonces?

—Negocios. Está fuera de la ciudad, por eso postergamos la siguiente jugada… –Kisame lo enunció con un murmullo—…el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Itachi sólo alzó la vista, encendiendo un cigarro con la colilla del anterior.

Volvió el escalofrío. Itachi no respondió. Contempló a Kisame por mucho tiempo, buscando la mentira en los ojos del tipo. No la encontró, sin embargo, el hecho de que tal historia surgiera en ese preciso momento resultaba bastante conveniente.

No obstante, en el fondo de su mente perduraba el pensamiento; un destello centelleante que no quería desaparecer por completo.

—Y se supone que tú trabajas para la policía, ¿no?

—Cuando quiero y puedo –admitió Kisame—…si bien puedes agradecer que no te hayan pasado a la celda directamente antenoche.

El Uchiha abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio escurriéndose lentamente.

—…como sea –dijo distante, sopesando las causas, acciones y reacciones flotando alrededor de él—Ya es tarde.

Itachi se puso de pie. Respiró profundo, contuvo el aliento, lo soltó en medio de la tersa bocanada de humo de nicotina y miró el reloj.

—¿Mucha prisa?

Kisame sonrió sin sentimiento. El Uchiha sólo respondió con un efímero gruñido que no tenía mas significado que un "si" obligado.

Se levantó sin más.

Una sombra, agazapada bajo la mortecina luz de una de las lámparas de techo dispuestas sobre una desvencijada mesa de póker, le seguía con la mirada, hasta que éste desapareció al regresar al exterior, como si se tratase de uno de tantos clientes.

Alguien se puso en pie y fue directo hacia Kisame. Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello blanco platinado y peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, se sentó en el banquillo donde había estado Itachi. Era quien le había estado contemplando en un silencio pensativo y escrutador.

—_Pfs_…vaya que es suspicaz el "junior" ¿eh? –masculló aquel sujeto de nombre Hidan—Sigo pensando que por culpa de ese pendejo podríamos ir a parar tras las rejas. Parece que sabe demasiado ya y a este paso, todo se irá a la mierda.

—Le tengo vigilado. Si Pein me asignó a su cargo, no creo que sea por nada.—dijo Kisame resueltamente—. Por cierto, ¿qué no deberías haberte largado ya con Kakuzu?

—Bah…el muy bastardo está demasiado ocupado revolcándose con su dinero. A mi no me urge, por mi que se vaya a la…

—¡Ya muévete! –el aludido Kakuzu emergió del pasillo que comunicaba a una de las "bodegas" de la planta baja. Portaba una semi-automática en la mano derecha y tenía una expresión un poco más que cancina reflejada en su ceño. El único rasgo visible de su rostro—. Si me tardo es porque al menos yo si trabajo, pedazo de imbécil.

Hidan se limitó a hacerle una seña vulgar con el dedo anular de su mano derecha y se levantó a regañadientes.

—Es un maldito sacrilegio trabajar a estas horas de la noche –Hidan maldijo en voz baja—. Va en contra de los preceptos de Jashin-sama

—Trabajo es trabajo. –Dijo Kakuzu casi a punto de salir del local—¡Y si vuelves a mencionar a tu jodido dios, me daré a la tarea de mandarte con él lo más pronto posible!

—Nah…como digas—Hidan tomó el saco de la desgarbada tabla a modo de perchero—¿Y cómo se llama la zorra blasfema esa?

Kakuzu miraba atentamente el mensaje de texto aun grabado en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. El remitente era de un número de caseta pública, pero la firma procedía a un solo nombre y apellido.

—Nii... Yuguito Nii.

----0----

Llegó tarde a recoger la pizza, y a pesar de que la habían dejado encima de uno de los grandes hornos, estaba medio fría, grasosa y tan sabrosa como un trozo de barro preparado al horno.

Las piezas encajaban a medida que analizaba el tosco relato de Kisame. Era verdad, ¿pero también lo era aquello que le había dicho en el interior de la patrulla?

_Shisui no se suicidó…y en cuanto a Obito…_

Tras esta mañana, lo único que se sabía de su paradero era que tres investigadores del departamento policial forense se lo habían llevado en calidad de detenido, mientras que el resto de los refuerzos se limitaba a escudriñar cada rincón de su apartamento. Madara había admitido el proceso de cateo tanto en el departamento de su "protegido" como de todo el edificio de Uchiha Ad Worx.

Lo que la mente de Itachi acababa de amoldar al rompecabezas era que el mismo cargo de sospechoso por intento de homicidio también se lo atribuían a él.

_Kisame._

Ésa era la pieza faltante. El tosco Hoshigaki, teniente del cuerpo de policía de Konoha, ¿Quién más podría haberle exonerado del caso?...bendita corrupción a fin de cuentas.

Entonces apareció el "suicidio". No, Shisui no se había suicidado, nunca habría sido capaz de semejante cobardía, la carta era tan apócrifa y falsa como la propia conclusión de su muerte.

Todo embonaba perfectamente, ahora sólo restaba su solución.

_Mantén a tus amigos cerca…y a tus enemigos más cerca._

No ahora, pero pronto.

Si Akatsuki estaba detrás de esto…Akatsuki pagaría.

Al César lo que es del César.

----0----

La alarma sonaba, como el alarido proferido por un coro eufórico al borde de un ataque de histerismo. Sonidos fuertes, el clamor de varias señales en voz en grito.

Todo iba demasiado rápido. Demasiado como para recapitular paso a paso.

Gritos. El pánico reflejado en la cara de aquellas personas.

Sí, que bien se sentía. Una buena retribución…al inicio.

Luego… ¿y luego?

Todo se desmoronó. El inflexible semblante de Sasuke Uchiha declinó, ante el primer disparo, el cual hubiera deseado que fuese pronunciado por él mismo. Pero Sasuke no fue quien abrió fuego.

El plan había comenzado bien, estaba el auto de por medio ahora. Tres personas en el interior y el cajero. Y ninguno de esos rostros era conocido, no había "estorbos" esta vez. El dinero carecía de importancia, el suplicio y terror de los rehenes también. Sólo quería una retribución, un pago por haber atentado a su persona.

¿Iba a hacer correr sangre? No, no era para tanto. No lo merecían. La sensación de poder absoluto era casi tan deliciosa como un orgasmo plenamente conseguido. Sólo eso bastaba, no era necesario que Sasuke se manchase las manos con sangre ajena.

Ése era el plan…hasta que todo se cayó como un castillo de naipes. La puerta se estrelló y tres representantes del largo brazo de la ley aparecieron. Él sólo atinó a rozar el gatillo del arma, con el objetivo de soltar la mortal munición hacia uno de los rehenes. Pudo y quiso haberlo hecho, pero el tiempo no se detenía por nadie y el acto en sí, no hubiese sido el mejor distractor.

La huida era para los cobardes, pero era recurrir a ésta o quedarse allí como una estúpida estatua y esperar a que el teatro se le cayese encima. En ese instante, todo se había desvanecido para Sasuke. Todo. Los gritos agitados de Karin, las maldiciones de Suigetsu y…¿y Juugo?

¡Qué importaba! Correr por pies hasta el auto y largarse lo más lejos posible era lo más sensato y que cada quien se salvase por si mismo.

Y lo consiguió, hasta que el estruendo abatió su mente y su cuerpo. Sangre, líquido tibio aun y de un rojo oscuro habían decorado amorfamente su sien.

Pero Sasuke estaba vivo e intacto. La mancha rojiza aun corría por el lado izquierdo de su rostro y él estaba bien…demasiado bien. ¿o no?

La realidad le cayó a plomo, cuando el freno detuvo toscamente el auto, ya más de ocho manzanas de distancia de la farmacia y el auto se aparcó en uno de los callejones cerca de la carretera rural. El aullido de las patrullas se desvaneció de la mente y realidad de Sasuke Uchiha. Sus oídos enfocaron el sonido de su alrededor lentamente, como si hubiese pasado tres días con los tímpanos clausurados. Las palabras sonaban extrañas.

Sólo había dos personas más en el auto. Sasuke, con los nudillos apretados y casi adheridos al volante, Karin en un rincón del asiento del copiloto. Su rostro estaba pálido como la mantequilla y sus ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas de histeria y nervios.

Suigetsu profería una serie de monosílabos que Sasuke no entendía…hasta que trató de poner atención a las palabras.

—¡Lo mataron! ¡Carajo!...¡Lo mataron!...¡Mataron a Juugo!...¡Te dije que esto no era buena idea, Sasuke! ¡Esos bastardos lo mataron! ¡Y tú no hiciste nada!

De nuevo, Sasuke perdió el hilo del entendimiento.

Karin había vuelto a entregarse al llanto. Suigetsu hizo una pausa en medio de su retahíla de insultos y enfocó su atención en el conductor.

—¿Sasuke?...¡¿Sasuke?!...¡Sasuke!

Éste miraba con la vista perdida, mientras el entorno volvía a hacerse borroso, como visto a través de un vidrio empañado. Sobras y siluetas difusas. Nada en claro, a excepción de una cosa…

Sasuke se llevó una mano, inconscientemente, hacia la sien. La sangre comenzaba a secarse, pero aun quedaban restos de la tibieza de su temperatura. No era _su_ sangre, no era _su_ herida. No era _su_ muerte, pero…

_Pude…pude haber sido yo…_

Los engranes se habían detenido, y con ellos, el fin del verano había llegado.

* * *

**_F I N_**

_**...de la primera temporada.**_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Je..¿Que dijeron? ¿Fin? ¿así nada más?**_

_**PUES NO...recalco y perjuro que esto no se acaba hasta que Tobi canta!!...por asi decirlo.**_

_**Si, este el el fin pero de la primer temporada...ahora ¿qué es lo que sigue?. AQUI VA UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER: **_

_**Un paso en definitva en la cuestión de Itachi...Sakura por fin defendiendo lo que quiere, aun a pesar de las barreras familiares del hogar. Sasuke...tendrá un objetivo más seguro que el hecho de forjarse el camino como futuro terrorista...y ¿lemon?...jojo..chicas-lectoras, aun faltan un par de caps para esto, pero de que habrá Lemon...habrá lemon!!**_

_**y una noticia que me alegra mencionar...ESTE FIC TENDRÁ UN BONUS CHAPTER...si, la publicación del lunes será un pequeño agregado escrito por puño y mente de EL Gran Kaiosama y que aclarará a algunas mentes curiosas que tengan la duda acerca de la mención de Yuguito Nii en mi trama. Así que esperen este "extra" para el lunes.**_

Nos leemos. Cuidense!!.


	19. BONUS CHAPTER

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, cómo lo prometí, anexo a mi historia este pequeño BONUS CHAPTER (o capítulo adicional) para "condimentar" un poco la historia. No es propiamente un capítulo de importancia primordial, de hecho es un "añadido" o en términos de Kishimoto, un capítulo de relleno que no afecta directamente la historia._**

**_ NO escrito por mí, sino por uno de los "beta-readers" más minuciosos que tengo: el llamado Gran Kaiosama._**

**_Lean y disfruten. Nos Leemos el viernes CON EL INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ROSA DE DOS AROMAS_**

* * *

"**La curiosidad mató al gato"**

Yuuguito Nii estacionó su automóvil justo en el centro del puente que separaba la zona industrial de Konoha del centro. El único paso para los barcos que venían del país de la ola o de naciones de ultramar. Era poco más de las once y media y la vialidad estaba desierta. El lugar estaba iluminado por una serie de farolas que permitían ver de un extremo a otro. Miró su reloj y suspiró nerviosa. No era para menos, se estaba jugando mucho en ese encuentro.

Al principio era una simple investigación de fraude. Un dolido hombre de negocios que necesitaba pruebas para demandar a una compañía que supuestamente lo había metido en negocios "Que atentaban contra su política empresarial"

La cosa no parecía ir más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Desde que abriera su oficina de investigación privada "Dos colas P.I." había tratado casos más o menos similares: Algunas infidelidades, personas con pasado sospechoso y un poco, sólo un poco, de espionaje industrial.

Entonces llegó ese caso. Dos nombres habían resaltado en particular. Sin apellidos ni mayores datos: Hidan y Kakuzu. De un instante no parecía ser nada, tan sólo dos vívales que se escondían en las sombras, tratando de chantajear a un hombre con más dinero del que podía manejar.

Pero entonces, apareció el nombre de Hidan. De alguna manera siempre relacionado con una religión a un tal Jashin, que siempre resultaba en adeptos cometiendo suicidios masivos y cuentas de banco vaciadas sin más... Muchas veces juzgado. Había datos en por lo menos cinco países y una media docena de estados en toda la zona de los grandes reinos. Jamás se pudo probar nada. El apellido cambiaba según el lugar donde había sido atrapado, así que a la larga quizás su verdadero nombre sólo el lo sabía. De repente y sin previo aviso, desapareció por mas de tres años. Hasta ese momento y ahora su nombre nada tenía que ver con las antiguas actividades religiosas.

El segundo personaje: Kakuzu. El fue más difícil de encontrar y quizás fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Era como si no existiera. Tardo varías semanas buscando aquí y allá, en registros públicos y en viejos recortes de periódicos. Hasta que dio con la aldea de la cascada.

Nunca había oído de ella. Había desaparecido antes de que naciera. Era un complejo turístico de grandes proporciones que desapareció abruptamente. Las razón fue un fraude multimillonario que involucró a varios cabecillas de grandes negocios. Pudo ver apellidos como Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, incluso la poderosa compañía de Sabaku no Suna. Pero no había datos ni nombre del supuesto autor material del fraude que costó la desaparición de todo un poblado y más de diez mil millones de Ryo.

En una foto donde aparecían todos los relacionados-afectados del fraude lo encontró. Entre el grupo de hombres de negocios de aspecto demacrado y solemne que trataban de explicar la desaparición de aquellos millones estaba un hombre, escondido entre la sombra de otros. No parecía afectado, más bien esbozaba una sonrisa, una mirada de satisfacción en unos ojos verdes que se perdían en unas ojeras tan oscuras que parecían maquilladas. Yuuguito no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de su hombre, aunque no aparecía ninguna referencia a él en ninguna parte.

Las once con cuarenta minutos. El ambiente se había enfriado rápidamente y una espesa niebla comenzaba a surgir de los linderos del río. Pronto cubriría toda la zona y no se podría ver mas allá de un par de metros. Aquello era malo. Nerviosa metió la mano en su bolsillo y el frío metal de su pistola Walter PPK la tranquilizó un poco.

Al dar las doce de la noche la neblina ya era un espeso telón blanco-grisáceo que no dejaba ver más que los orbes brillantes de las farolas. Un ruido llamó su atención. Un carro se había detenido cerca, con las luces apagadas. Pudo escuchar que las puertas se abrían y cerraban y después los pasos de dos personas. De entre la niebla surgieron un par de siluetas, como dos leones que aparecen entre el follaje. Poco a poco tomaron la forma de dos hombres embozados en gabardinas negras. Uno de ellos con sombrero de ala corta y el rostro cubierto por una bufanda, pudo ver sus ojos y supo de inmediato que era Kakuzu. El otro de cabellos plateados, peinados de forma impecable y andar desenfadado parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos quien era.

Ambos se detuvieron un par de metros antes de llegar a ella. Yuugito se movió de manera de quedar cubierta por su carro y permitirle entrar a el en caso de que tuviera que correr.

–No acostumbramos a atender negocios a estas horas, señorita. –Dijo Kakuzu, su voz se oía apagada debido a la bufanda– Por cortesía decidimos aceptar.

–En realidad escuchamos su voz por teléfono y vinimos a ver si estaba tan bien como se escuchaba. –Dijo Hidan con un tono de burla.

Yuuguito no se dio por enterada, le habían dicho cosas peores.

–Menudo negocio el que tienen ustedes.

Hidan y Kakuzu intercambiaron una mirada y después se alzaron de hombros. La chica se llevó una mano a la gabardina, lentamente para no provocar tensiones y sacó una carpeta. Los hombres se relajaron y Hidan le dedicó una sonrisa que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

–Han estado usando La empresa del señor Mamoru Hino para comprar varias acciones... que curiosamente aún no salen a la venta oficial. Y por alguna razón el señor Hino ha vendido algunas mercancías a sobre precio y que por cierto, el no tenía en su inventario.

–Jashin obra de maneras misteriosas. –Dijo Hidan ladeando la cabeza.

–Alabado sea por eso. –Respondió Kakuzu con la burla rezumando a cada palabra. Después cambió el tono- Pero no entiendo que tenemos que ver en todo eso.

–Usted. –Dijo la mujer señalando a Kakuzu- Ah estado entrando y saliendo de la bolsa de valores con un gafete de la compañía Hino, las acciones vendidas y compradas ahí son obra suya.

–Como asociado del señor Hino...

–Ni siquiera aparece en la nomina o en ningún papel de la empresa. Es usted un asociado muy discreto... quizá demasiado discreto.

–Te han pescado con esa Kakuzu-chan. –Se burló Hidan.

–Y usted ha estado haciendo demasiadas visitas a los muelles de la empresa señor Hidan. –Yuuguito sonrió, permitiéndose un dejo de altanera coquetería– Varios empleados recuerdan a un "Hombre muy hablador y peliplateado que viene de parte del señor Hino"

–¿Peliplateado? Ese termino no existe. –Dijo Hidan resoplando con enfado– ¿Qué clase de imbecil, retrasado mental usa una palabra como esa?

–La clase de imbecil que puede identificarlo en una corte, de ser necesario.

Ahí estaba, había dicho la palabra clave. Pudo ver como el rostro de ambos cambiaba de color momentáneamente. Hubo un instante de duda, de pánico, pero desapareció casi al instante.

–En caso de que sea necesario. –Kakuzu repitió lentamente las palabras– Eso significa que hay una opción.

–El señor Hino desea que detengan cualquier actividad alrededor de su compañía y que se deslinden de futuras acciones relacionadas con su nombre.

–Pues suena razonable, una verdadera mierda de acuerdo, pero razonable. –Dijo Hidan. Y después viendo a su compañero- ¿Tu qué crees?

–Que el señor Hino no tenía que contratar a un detective para chantajearnos, sólo tenía que decir que lo dejáramos en paz y listo.

Los dos habían dado por terminada la conversación y estaban por irse cuando notaron que la mujer no se había movido de su lugar.

–Hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención. –Dijo ella mientras sacaba un par de fotos de la carpeta– Justo cuando los investigaba llegue a ver a dos personas salir de ese bar que frecuentan. "La nube roja" En realidad no importaba mucho pero después de ver a Kisame Hoshigaki, un policía que esta investigado por corrupción y a una persona tan respetable como Itachi Uchiha irse juntos. Pensé que algo no marchaba... los seguí y entraron al banco del país del fuego. Curiosamente al día siguiente Sabaku no Gaara se convirtió en el pobre más famoso del momento.

Hidan tomó las fotos que le ofreciera la chica. Efectivamente, desde un ángulo extraño se podía apreciar a Kisame e Itachi entrar al banco por una de las puertas de servicio, la otra foto era de Kisame acompañado por Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara y otra persona más. Un hombre con cara de distraído y lentes color naranja.

–Al de los lentes no lo reconozco, todavía. –Dijo Yuguito– Pero el rubio es un antiguo incendiario que se llamaba a si mismo "artista"

El rostro de Hidan se había vuelto pétreo, con una sonrisa congelada, como uno de esos leones chinos que suelen estar en la entrada de los templos. La expresión de Kakuzu debía de ser similar tras esa bufanda que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

–También descubrí esto. –Dijo Yuguito mostrando la copia de una cuenta bancaria- La nube roja ha estado depositando dinero para un tal "Tobi" no se cuanto pueda tener de ganancia un bar de mala muerte como ese, pero se me hace que depósitos de más de cinco cifras semanalmente es demasiado.

–Parece que la señorita sabe hacer su trabajo. –Dijo Hidan sin cambiar su expresión.

–Hay más cosas metidas en esto. –Yuuguito estaba un poco más confiada, era obvio que los tenía justo donde quería– Ustedes siempre trabajaron separados, sin testigos, de repente se juntan con otras personas, gente que también había permanecido en solitario. No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que van tras algo infinitamente mejor que unos simples desfalcos.

–No tienes ni idea niñita. –Dijo Hidan entre dientes.

–Cállate, Hidan. –Dijo el de la bufanda haciendo una seña– Vamos a suponer que hay algo de verdad en todas esas ideas ¿Qué estas buscando?

–Lo que toda gente quiere en este mundo. –Dijo ella– La paz mundial, un vestido bonito y una participación en lo que están haciendo.

– ¿Y que te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con nosotros? –Preguntó Hidan, recuperando poco a poco su expresión ladina.

–Bueno... descubrí buena parte de su plan, los hice venir hasta aquí... y podría llevar todo eso a la policía.

–Eres una gatita muy mala. –Hidan lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kakuzu– Pero hay un pequeño problema, no estas a nuestra altura.

–Esta gatita sabe sacar las uñas. –Notó que ambos estaban moviéndose, separándose– ¿Me creen tan tonta como para venir aquí y no estar respaldada?

– ¿Quién te siguió? –Hidan ahora sonreía abiertamente– ¿Tu novio al que dijiste que ibas a ver un cliente o la pequeña secretaria tuya a la que diste la tarde libre?

Yuguito sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Aquellos hombres estaban tomando posición para algo. Llevó su mano al abrigo y apretó su pistola. Los dos vieron el gesto pero no parecían demasiado preocupados. Hidan saco un medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello.

–"Jashin toma la sangre del pecador, Jashin da la sangre como recompensa a aquellos que dan la sangre, su camino es mi camino, el camino de la masacre" –Recitó mientras elevaba la cabeza y parecía entrar en un trance religioso. Entonces miró a Yuguito y sonrió– Me fascina ese versículo.

–Déjate de idioteces, Hidan y termina de una vez. –Dijo Kakuzu– Esta haciendo frío y si me enfermo me las vas a pagar.

–Ni lo intenten. –Yuuguito ya no se sentía tan confiada– Si algo me llega a pasar...

– ¿Alguien cercano a ti va a llevar las pruebas a la policía? –Kakuzu parecía entretenido– ¿Tu novio o la amante que tiene, tu secretaria?

–Ellos no son...

–Claro que lo son. –Dijo Hidan, su tono de voz era como si le hablara a un bebé o a una persona con problemas mentales– Eran amantes, besuqueandose, teniendo sexo a tus espaldas, pecando descaradamente.

–No... no es verdad. –Yuuguito sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta.

–Pero es verdad, mi pobre y triste gatita. Y tu lo sospechabas, te negabas a aceptar esa idea y a pesar de eso los seguiste... justo, esta, noche.

La mujer dio un paso atrás y sacó la pistola. Pero Kakuzu y Hidan se habían separado, no había manera de apuntarle a uno sin descuidar al otro.

–Ellos se veían en tu casa, la casa que con tanto amor compartías con ese pérfido engañador. –Hidan sonrió al notar como le temblaba la mano a ella– Cuando entraste... Oh por la piedad de mi amado Jashin, cuando entraste...

–La escena era terrible. –Dijo Kakuzu en un tono neutro– Ellos dos fornicando en la cama. Cualquiera se volvería loco de los celos. Perfectamente comprensible que hayas hecho lo que hiciste.

–Yo no hice nada, nunca ha pasado semejante cosa. –Dijo Yuguito apretando los dientes.

–Eso no es lo que pensará la policía. –Hidan fingió enjugarse una lágrima.

–Cállate.

–Ellos encontraran dos amantes, abrazados en la cama, desnudos...

–Cállate.

–Buscando protección, en un último e inútil intento antes de que el arma justiciera fuera descargada contra ellos.

– ¡Cállate! –Los ojos de Yuguito comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Arma que por supuesto tiene tus huellas. –Dijo Kakuzu.

–El ardor digno de una discípula de Jashin. –Dijo Hidan– Sangre coloreando las blancas sabanas de un...

– ¡¡Cállate, maldito hijo de puta!!

Ella jaló del gatillo y disparó. Hidan esquivó por centímetros la bala. Kakuzu hizo un movimiento rápido y un delgado hilo metálico salió de su manga, en la punta una pequeña punta triangular que le daba peso y puntería. El hilo se enredo en las manos de Yuuguito. Kakuzu de un rápido movimiento le desvió el arma a la mujer y entonces Hidan saltó sobre ella. Puso un brazo en su cuello y el otro en su nuca para sujetarla en una llave firme y letal.

– ¿Puedes sentirlo, mi pequeña gatita? –Hidan la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza mientras frotaba su entrepierna en el trasero de ella– El dulce éxtasis de la muerte, que te llama, que te necesita.

Yuuguito luchaba desesperadamente por quitárselo de encima. Hidan se frotaba cada vez mas rápido, resoplando de satisfacción, ella gritaba y lloraba, podía ver a su novio, a su amiga, los dos muertos, muertos por una estupidez de ella. La llave de Hidan no le estaba asfixiando, era más insidiosa. Poco a poco la sangre que fluía a su cerebro disminuía. Él empezó a empujar con más fuerza mientras una especie de gruñido surgía de su garganta, ella hizo un último esfuerzo para soltarse pero los músculos no respondieron. Un pesado manto de oscuridad cayó sobre sus ojos y finalmente la inconciencia la envolvió.

Hidan seguía frotándose contra ella, llevando un ritmo mas lento mientras soltaba su cuello y la tomaba por los pechos. Kakuzu movió la cabeza con desaprobación pero no hizo nada al respecto. Se acercó a recoger la carpeta que yuguito había tirado y revisó los papeles que estaban ahí. Estados de cuenta, fotos, copias de transcripciones telefónicas…

–Tan lejos y tan cerca. –Pensó el hombre de la bufanda mientras se guardaba la carpeta en el interior de la gabardina. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y de manera casual la arrojó al asiento delantero del auto de la mujer. Después se dio la vuelta y vio que su amigo de cabello plateado parecía muy entretenido con el cuerpo inerte de su victima- Déjate de tonterías. Tenemos que irnos.

– ¿Ya dejaste la carta suicida de nuestra pobre gatita?

–De su puño y letra… Me sorprende la capacidad de Tobi-san para imitar la escritura de otros.

Kakuzu llegó a donde Hidan y tomó los pies de Yuuguito. Después caminaron al borde del puente y miraron hacía abajo. Eran por lo menos veinte metros de caída. A lo lejos se escuchaba el silbar de un barco que se aproximaba. De un solo y fluido movimiento la arrojaron sobre el barandal. El cuerpo se perdió en la neblina y después de un instante escucharon el inconfundible sonido de algo golpeando con fuerza el agua.

–Que la voluntad de Jashin se cumpla. –Dijo Hidan mientras se guardaba el medallón de nuevo en su camisa.

–Déjate de idioteces y vamonos. –Kakuzu parecía enfadado- Tengo hambre.

–Hay una chica que vende Okonomiyakis, esta cerca y abre toda la noche. –Hidan le dio una última mirada al puente antes de caminar.

Mientras los dos hombres iban caminando de regreso a su automóvil se quedaron callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando abrían las puertas del vehiculo Hidan pareció soltar una risita. Kakuzu se quedo quieto mirándolo extrañado.

– ¿De que te ríes?

–Al final de todo esto hay una moraleja… joder, Jashin si sabe hacer las cosas.

– ¿Y cual es la supuesta moraleja que nos dejo tu dios de mierda?

Hidan siguió sonriendo, ignorando la blasfemia emitida por Kakuzu, al fin y al cabo llegaría el momento en que ese pecador tendría que arreglárselas con él. Pero no sería hoy.

–La curiosidad mató al gato ¿Entiendes Kakuzu-chan?

El hombre de la bufanda sólo alzó los ojos al cielo mientras su compañero subía al auto y soltaba una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR (Gran Kaiosama):**

_Pues aqui tienen. la idea que naciò entre las platicas de sobremesa y las ideas de las lectoras (Me refiero a usted Kusubana-san) Un pequeño intento de hacer algo que en general se sale de todo lo que suelo escribir. me gustò al final y espero que a ustedes tambien. _


	20. Dejando el Nido

_**Volvemos a las andadas...Y GRACIAS A TODOS (AS) POR EL APOYO EN ESTE FANFIC...que de hecho ya ha sido comentado y recomendado en un par de foros muy buenos (incluyendo Los Buenos Fics y Sus Autores) y pues sólo me esta decir:**_

_**BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA...así que a leer y comentar :3 (y si, no hay error de numeración, seguimos con el capitulo 19)**_

**

* * *

**

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Décimo Noveno Capítulo**

**"Dejando el nido"**

_" (...) Tal vez, el objetivo de todos los padres...es tratar de destruir a sus hijos" (..)  
**—Citado del libro "Christine", de Stephen King—**_

El humo escapaba lentamente de la taza de café, mientras Hanako le miraba fijamente. Un gesto más propio de un celador que de una madre.

¿También en eso se había convertido? Sakura ya no se lo preguntaba. Afirmarlo restaba más tiempo y resuello mental.

Realmente el tiempo había pasado inexorable en el transcurso de éstos dos días y aun más cuando la semana quedó en el recuerdo. Así como la vida arrebatada de Shisui Uchiha.

...Tan fugaz como apagar la llama de una vela.

Ahora todo sería distinto. Ella misma se lo había propuesto.

—Supongo que aun lo sigues viendo –Hanako no se andaba con rodeos. Lo dijo, aun con su habitual tono de voz, el que había adquirido en los últimos tres días. Un tono severo.—¿o me equivoco?

Sakura no rehuyó la mirada. No cambió de tema. Era lógico que Hanako se refiriera a Itachi de ése modo. Despectivo en todo caso, pero Sakura ya lo comenzaba a tomar como parte de su acostumbrado humor.

No iba a huir, se lo había prometido no tanto por él…sino por ambos.

—Tal vez…—Dijo llanamente. No por emular el tono de voz de su madre, sino porque no tenía otra manera de enunciarlo—Si es que tiene tiempo por la tarde.

—Debería tenerlo –su madre dio un sorbo corto a su café—. La empresa está cerrada por el homicidio ese y no creo que pase el resto del día ocupado en otras cosas ¿o sí?–las palabras eran cortadas, en prueba de su mustio interés—Si realmente le importas, debería tener tiempo.

_Y ahí va de nuevo_, pensó Sakura con fastidio y resignación.

Así había sucedido en los últimos dos días. Era una tregua y no, Hanako Haruno no había desistido en su silenciosa y personal batalla por doblegar la iniciativa de su hija. No aprobaba la "relación" (aunque se negaba a llamarlo así) de su hija y ése hombre; y después de todos los escándalos armados en cuanto noticiero, periódico o medio de comunicación visibles, con el asunto alrededor del siniestro suceso de _Uchiha Ad Worx_, menos consentiría que Sakura se involucrase con el ahora nombrado testigo en primera instancia: Itachi Uchiha.

¿Qué hacer? Pues seguir al pie del cañón, ahora añadiendo a su silenciosa estrategia, atizarle con comentarios subjetivos pero certeros. Una madre lo sabe y siempre tiene la razón, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, en serio, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Primer lanzamiento.

La joven exhaló. No agobiada, sino indiferente. Había terminado su desayuno y faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

—Si, madre. –respondió abiertamente.

Ése fue el primer lanzamiento de Hanako, y la respuesta, un "strike" definitivo.

—Date cuenta de una vez por todas —su madre le miró firmemente a los ojos. Ahora el aspecto de celadora había sido reemplazado por el de una interrogadora policial. Sakura conocía esa mirada, la venía notando desde aquella noche en que Itachi y ella estaban en el pórtico de la entrada—…¿Qué será de ti después? ¿Vas a terminar a la sombra de un tipo cuyo trabajo se cae por negocios ilegales?

Segundo lanzamiento.

—Madre, no exageres –Sakura habló sin mostrar una modulación altanera ni encaprichada. Era la voz de alguien que comenzaba a sopesar la realidad. No decidida del todo, pero por lo menos ciertamente convencida—Y no estaré a su sombra. Yo no lo permitiría, e Itachi tampoco. Él no es así.

Y un segundo "strike" por parte de la joven Haruno. Aun restaba un tercer lanzamiento y la madre no lo desaprovechó.

—Claro, es lo que dicen siempre, ¿y después? ¿Piensas terminar la escuela? ¿Qué harás después, Sakura?

—Vivir –ella se levantó, llevándose la losa de su desayuno al pretil. Regresó, tomando la mochila del asiento de la silla y el suéter del uniforme escolar.—Vivir, cómo debería de ser.

Tercer "strike" y Sakura había ganado el estoico encuentro. No se diga más.

—Sakura –Hanako se puso de pie.—Sólo piénsalo. Es tu futuro, y yo no permitiré que lo arrojes por la borda por un hombre que está como sospechoso de homicidio.

—No quiero llegar tarde al primer día de clases del semestre, ya me voy.

No hubo respuesta, y Sakura no la esperó. Su casa se había convertido en un campo de guerra en base a las creencias de su madre y la diligente e inicial medida de ella misma por tomar sus propias decisiones. Simples leyes de acción y reacción.

Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, le dirigió una última palabra. Su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo. Era la confianza de que comenzaba hacer lo correcto.

—Adiós, madre. Volveré por la tarde, antes de las seis.

Y salió.

Un largo viaje siempre inicia con el primer paso.

_Si, algo muy cierto_, acotó su voz interna.

----0----

—Me lleva el…—Naruto interrumpió su ensimismada maldición cuando miró hacia el pasillo de la entrada de la escuela.—¡Eh, Sakura chan!

Al encontrarla con la mirada, gritó como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a hacer señas agitando un brazo, para que le viera. Ino y Hinata estaban detrás de él. La joven rubia le propinó un codazo.

—Por Kamisama, ¿Porqué eres siempre tan escandaloso, Naruto? –dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

El hiperactivo Naruto se pasó una mano por la costilla.

—Eh…pero no tenias que pegarme –se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Sakura se adelantó hacia donde estaban ellos.

El pasillo se hallaba abarrotado de gente. Novatos, alumnos de semestres superiores y medios, y uno que otro profesor que aprovechaba la ocasión para saludar a alguno de sus queridos –y no tan queridos- pupilos.

Ah, la algarabía única del primer día de clases; toda una experiencia que deja de preceder de importancia si se están en las últimas escalinatas del bachillerato. Para Ino, Hinata y puede que Sakura, la emoción apremiante de reiniciar el periodo de clases ya era un fragmento de la rutina escolar, como sucede siempre a medida que el tiempo avanza.

La contrariada expresión exhalada a boca de Naruto hace algunos instantes se debía al hecho de escudriñar el acta de alumnos, pegada cerca del área de prefectura. La lista mostraba el orden de acomodo del cuerpo estudiantil en sus respectivos grupos y la ubicación de las aulas. Un orden a veces de modo alfabético, otras aleatorio y las más recurrentes, como la de ésta mañana, similares a los crueles caprichos del destino.

O al menos eso pensaba Naruto, al ser arrojado a uno de los pisos más alejados del edificio.

—Buenos días –Sakura saludó con el concilio y cordialidad de siempre. Posó su atención en un encorvado Naruto que hacía una mueca sobre actuada de dolor—¿Y a ti que te pasa, Naruto?

—_Blaaah_…Ino-chan trata de mandarme al hospital con otro de sus golpes _letaaales_…—jadeó alargando las vocales.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Vaya, ¿tan pronto y ya estas buscando pretextos para faltar a clases, Naruto?—dijo la voz perteneciente a aquella mano.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei –Ino reprimió el próximo golpe al chico Uzumaki, echando ambos brazos hacia atrás.

—Este…no iba en serio, sensei…jeje—Naruto emuló una risilla de complicidad.

El llamado profesor Hatake Kakashi era un hombre de apariencia tranquila, cabello peculiarmente platinado y la parte inferior del rostro cubierto por el cuello de su chaqueta plisada. Demasiado conocido era que impartía la cátedra de literatura en semestres avanzados y siempre aun cuando no era su tiempo libre, se le veía portando un libro de bolsillo.

—Bien, parece que será otra temporada tranquila…—dijo con su meditabundo tono de voz. La mirada deparó en el grupillo de jóvenes y se detuvo en Sakura—Eh, ¿Qué no falta uno de ustedes?

La chica de pelo rosa sólo se encogió de hombros. Sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, y sin que su rostro expresase algo, sólo atinó a quedarse en silencio.

—Nooo, sensei... –Naruto se interpuso adelantándose efusivamente.— ¡Estamos completos! ¡Dattebayó!

—Si, ya entendí, no es necesario que grites, Naruto –Kakashi suspiró y volvió su atención al libro de bolsillo—: bien, nos veremos en clase, chicos.

Tras escuchar las estruendosas noticias de Naruto y su trabajo de verano, los comentarios de Ino referente a las escasas novedades ocurridas en las últimas semanas de vacaciones, complementado por los monosilábicos argumentos de Hinata, Sakura se dedicó a buscarse a sí misma entre el listado de cuatro páginas.

Nada nuevo ni de qué alarmarse. Grupo B, aula 205, tercer piso; y compartiendo cuatro materias con Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata; y Naruto y el resto sólo con Ino. No, no había nada relevante, ni siquiera por el horario de clases saltado de los viernes.

—Dos horas libres entre clase…¿a quien se le ocurre? Definitivamente la directora Tsunade debió estar ebria o algo así para permitir semejante error. Que cosa más impropia –Había alegado Ino.

—Ahh…¿porqué hasta el tercer piso?. No me gusta, dattebayó — Naruto se echó los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Solo un minuto, un breve atisbo de curiosidad se apoderó de Sakura, antes de que se marcharan de allí hacia su respectivo salón. Fue un corto instante, en que los ojos verdes de la joven, aun fijos en el listado, pasaron de la H de Haruno a la U…solo por curiosidad.

_U…__Ubaru…Uhonji…Uzumaki…_

No. Uchiha no estaba en la lista…por lo menos no en esa.

Había otras más, en las que aun el compendio de alumnos registrados era casi igual, y le instó el sentimiento de echar un vistazo…

—Eyy, Sakura-chan!!—Llamó Naruto ya desde casi tres metros de donde estaba. Ino le secundó.

—Oye, "frentesota", muévete. No quiero que los mejores lugares se ocupen. Quiero sentarme junto a la ventana.

—Ya voy –Sakura tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, yendo hacia ellos.

Y no volvió a pensar en el hecho durante el resto de la mañana…por lo menos, hasta el receso, cuando supuso su mente en un corto presentimiento, que si las cosas se ponen mal, se pueden poner peor.

----0----

Ocho de la mañana y veinte minutos. ¿Cuál era la prisa?...ah claro, las clases.

Su pensamiento no se oía perezoso, silo levemente meditabundo. Había sopesado la situación una y otra vez desde…¿el incidente? Bueno, valía la pena llamarlo así. Sasuke no tenía el mayor interés de considerarlo como algo más.

Estaba inquieto. Se había quedado inquieto desde entonces. Turbado, como lo estaría alguien a punto de caer al fondo de un abismo.

Solo a punto. Salvarse de dar un paso hacia la nada era de admirarse.

Los disparos, la crisis personal de aquellos que se decían aliados –que ahora no le parecían nada más que meros estorbos- y el estupor con que había regresado a casa ya eran ahora simples recuerdos, como los de una pesadilla cruda y surrealista.

Ya todo había quedado en el olvido…al igual que Juugo.

Sasuke no ahondó más en ello. Al fin y al cabo, el muy idiota se quedó rezagado del resto del grupo mientras corrían hacia la aparente protección del auto en medio del estruendo de la policía y la gente.

Fue su culpa, no la de Sasuke…o al menos así lo pensaba fervientemente el Uchiha.

El error a causa de la estupidez de Juugo. Sólo eso…y nada más.

Sasuke logró limpiarse la sangre que se le había impregnado a las ropas antes de llegar a su casa. Si de nuevo su madre le hubiese visto así se habría armado un escándalo aun peor que el que ya se cernía en su casa. Una cosa era aprovechar que todas las tensiones de la familia caían sobre su hermano mayor y otra muy distinta, era despojarle del cargo de "oveja negra" y que toda la atención fuese ahora para él.

No, Sasuke no rogaría atención. Ya no. Querían que el centro de su familia fuera Itachi, ¡que bien! Ahí lo tienen. Sasuke quedaría al vacio, como siempre.

Y es lo que había hecho. Ignorando las repetidas llamadas de Suigetsu a su celular y las de Karin a deshoras de la noche. No estaba de humor para emborracharse ni para desperdiciar su tiempo hundiéndose en la cama con Karin. No podía ocultar que el incidente se le quedó grabado sólo por una cosa: pudo haber sido él.

Sasuke Uchiha sólo vive y se preocupa por una sola persona y esa es Sasuke Uchiha. Y aquella tarde, Sasuke Uchiha pudo haber sido reducido a nada.

Eso ya era de pensarse.

Por el asunto de Juugo, bueno, ya la policía se había encargado de eso. No tenía familia, no había un apellido de por medio. ¿Quién le lloraría si había que hacerlo?...eso era lo menos importante. El resto de la noticia Sasuke la escuchó por la radio –había estado demasiado harto como para bajar a la planta baja, así que desde entonces se la llevaba en su habitación- y lo mejor de todo, es que fue el único elemento que la gente reconoció. Ninguno de los testigos de la farmacia comentó ninguna seña de su persona, ni el pelo ni el negro profundo de sus ojos. Por lo menos Sasuke estaba a salvo.

Pero eso no significaba que se arriesgase a asomar las narices por ahí. Se quedó en casa, era lo que quería su padre, ¿no? bueno, a darle gusto al viejo entonces.

Y había llegado el lunes. De nuevo al fastidio de rutina, clases y demás nimiedades de las que él carecía de interés. Por lo menos estaba fuera de casa.

Sasuke andaba con paso desenfadado por el pasillo, con el uniforme limpio y planchado, pero portado a su desmañada manera. Debido a su tardía matriculación, el listado y acomodo confabularon para exiliarlo hasta el grupo D del tercer piso. No ahondó en el hecho de buscar conocidos.

¿Para qué? Nuevamente se recordó que la única importancia de su vida debería ser él.

Subió las escaleras. Las miradas de algunas chicas de primer ingreso se quedaban prendadas a él. Y obviamente Sasuke no tenía porqué prestar atención. Era un completo fastidio hacerlo. Una molestia.

Y la palabra le trajo el recuerdo, inconsciente de ella.

_Sakura._

Bah, que importa. La había dejado, por el bien de él. Solamente era una maldita cadena que lo ataba (o ataría) a obligaciones. Un lastre. Ni al caso acordarse de ella, no volvió a mencionarla desde que se deshizo de su fastidiosa relación y el hecho de volver a pensar en ella ahora no le agregaba importancia.

No la tenía, salvo por una cosa…que las tensiones hacia él en su casa habían estado un poco más tolerables de lo que estaban ahora.

Podía considerarse.

—Sasuke-chan –la voz de Karin le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—¡Creí que no vendrías!

Le había tomado efusivamente del brazo, y Sasuke lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué quieres? –dijo con su típica indiferencia.

A pesar del gesto anterior, Karin se le acercó más. Ya no se le veía el semblante aterrado de aquella tarde y llevaba la blusa abierta un poco más de lo debido, al grado en que si uno se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, podía vérsele la unión de sus firmes senos. Esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Pues parece que estamos en el mismo grupo –dijo volviendo a rozar el brazo del Uchiha—Que coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—A mi me da lo mismo –Sasuke volvió a apartarse, echando ambas manos a los bolsillos.

Se dirigió al aula, seguido de las repetitivas peticiones de Karin. Aun había cosas por considerarse, cosas por hacer…y por resolver.

Pero Karin siempre solía ser más necia que él en cuestiones aprensivas.

Siguiéndole de cerca, como una sombra impertinente y mezquina y sujetándole ahora por la espalda.

—Sabes…creo tener una idea de lo que podemos hacer después de clases —arguyó ella con el falsete hipócrita de su voz—¿eh, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke nunca condescendía, ni siquiera estando al punto álgido del fastidio, sin embargo no negaba que pudiese invertir el tiempo muerto de la tarde en otra cosa.

Ocupar el pensamiento y eludir las preocupaciones.

Ya decidiría que hacer.

----0----

A tres kilómetros de dónde se encontraba su hermano menor, a más de tres manzanas de distancia de la preparatoria de Konoha, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso en el interior de la sala principal que correspondía a la gerencia de Uchiha Ad Worx.

El edificio había estuvo puesto bajo averiguación en el resto de la semana anterior y ésta era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a una de las autoridades investigadoras de Konoha ponía un pie en el marmoleado suelo.

El citatorio correspondía a las máximas autoridades responsables de Uchiha Ad Worx; Madara, Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha. Nadie más, a excepción de dos cónsules del ministerio forense y legal; Shikaku Nara y Danzou.

Sin embargo, lo que comenzó como una simple reunión para acordar la reasignación de puestos de la compañía, se complicó en medida crucial.

Tarde o temprano, una gota siempre derramará el vaso.

—Sabía que sucedería algo semejante —Afirmó Madara Uchiha. Así comenzaron los problemas—Lo sabía desde que asumiste el control de la compañía que tantos años me costó mantener. Y miren este…este lío.

Itachi lentamente volvió la vista hacia su tío, quien había aparecido ante él como un maligno muñeco de resorte, y luego, por instinto, miró hacia el lugar donde su padre había estado, junto a las actas de revalidación.

Estaba. Tiempo pasado.

Sólo estaban ellos, de momento. Shikaku Nara había arribado hacía menos de veinte minutos con el objetivo de verificar algunas actas. Itachi había estado sentando junto al pasillo, consciente de muy poco, excepto del hecho de que estaba muy cansado y soñoliento. Supuso que tal vez se debía en parte al duelo de ideas que le acosaban antes de dormir.

Pasando un rato, su cabeza cayó, hasta quedar observándose las manos flojamente entrelazadas. El zumbido de las voces al fondo resultaba calmante. Se había tranquilizado un instante después, cuando Fugaku, acompañando de Shikaku Nara y Danzou –inspector en jefe de las investigaciones y delegaciones de expedientes póstumos- desaparecieron de escena, dejándole solo, pero debió saber que una combinación de su ausencia sería demasiado buena para ser verdad.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre?—preguntó Itachi.

—Ocupándose del papeleo de todo esto. Como debe de ser. —Madara habló con el deliberado tono triunfal de un hombre que acaba de cerrar un gran negocio.

Su aliento olía a Vodka. Mucho. Se encontraba de pie delante de Itachi, como un abogado frente a un hombre en el banquillo de los acusados, un hombre evidentemente culpable.

— ¿Qué le dijo?—Inquirió Itachi, percibiendo ciertos atisbos de alarma. Sabía que Madara había dicho algo. Se le veía en el semblante.

—Sólo la verdad. Le dije que esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien inmaduro e inútil se queda con semejante cargo, que…

— ¿Sólo eso?—cortó Itachi, incrédulo. Su voz comenzaba a alzarse en decibles insospechados por él—.No, fue otra cosa, lo sé.

—Eso y más—Afirmó Madara Uchiha—. Siempre sabía que llegaría a esto o algo semejante. Sabía que clase de muchacho inepto eras tú –se inclinó hacia adelante—. Entendí tu juego, ostentoso fraude de administrador. Tú y el maldito desfalcador de Shisui. Pero que bien dicen que las cosas caen por su propio peso, el muy canalla está justo donde lo merece.

La mayor parte de eso se le escapó a Itachi. Aun trataba de asimilar la idea de que ése estúpido hombre pudiese estar involucrado en…

— ¡¿Eso fue lo que le dijo?! —Repitió Itachi.

Madara esbozó una sonrisa pérfida.

—Oh, hay más…¡Espero que ese mal nacido se pudra en el infierno! —exclamó Madara, y las cabezas se volvieron bruscamente hacia el sonido de su voz. Sus ojos cubiertos de una ira intangible brillaban bajo la luz vespertina—Tú y esa asquerosa rata convirtieron mi respetable compañía en una sala de asesinatos…destruyeron el futuro de todo lo que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir. –Su voz se elevó a un grito amenazante—¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Sentado de culo mientras el estado de cuentas caía a los pies de todos? ¿Pensando en la estúpida noviecita que tienes y que es menor de edad? ¿eh? ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Degenerado!

Y ahí estaban. Ahí estaban al frente de la sala Este, e Itachi observó cómo se estiraba su brazo. Vio como la manga del saco descubría el borde de su camisa blanca. El puño era algo atado al extremo de su brazo. Dirigiéndose en un ángulo oblicuo, y con una puntería que pudo haber sido efectiva…hasta que una mano le detuvo.

La ira corría por la mente de Itachi, de un modo más que consciente mientras su mente repetía como un carrusel las palabras de Madara.

…_Shisui…esa asquerosa rata…el desfalcador…_

Y ahora también metía a Sakura en el embrollo. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

No importaba ya, pero Itachi deseó haberlo golpeado con toda la fuerza de la que podía ser capaz. Pudo y deseó haberlo hecho, hasta el momento en que los toscos nudillos de su padre le asieron por el brazo con tal fuerza que casi podía habérselo dislocado.

—¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!—la voz de Fugaku resonó como un trueno estridente en medio del hueco de la cámara.

Itachi no contestó. El fuerte agarre le había empujado de nuevo a la silla. No por debilidad…sino por la inercia con la que estuvo a punto de golpear a su tío.

Madara no se había movido ni un ápice, era como si estuviese esperando la respuesta violenta de Itachi. Le dirigió una mirada displicente a Fugaku.

—Parece que la insolencia de tu muchacho no tiene límites. —dijo. Había cruzado los brazos y su rostro sombrío esbozó una mueca de hipócrita decepción—. No me sorprende en absoluto. Es obvio que los errores de los padres siempre se repiten con los hijos.

Itachi vio que su padre le recriminaba algo a él y luego a Madara. No supo que era, había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Le _oía_ gritar. Madara respondía algo…Itachi sólo _oía_…

No entendía sus reprimendas. No, Itachi no escuchaba nada ya.

Permaneció sentado, con el rostro oculto por las manos; no quería que lo vieran más, su pesar, su culpabilidad, su dolor, su vergüenza y, ante todo, el deseo ferviente de un indicio personal de justicia.

Justicia propia…Sangre por sangre.

Y volvió a atender el diálogo:

—...a partir de mañana —entre las sombras mortecinas, Itachi vio el rostro ceñudo de su padre—, tu ocuparás el puesto de Shisui. Ya sabía que no podrías con un cargo tan grande como la gerencia…

Itachi sintió abrir sus labios, en medio de un ahogado suspiro que aun contenía vestigios de furia. Promulgó una sola sílaba. Completa e inevitable.

—No.

Fugaku arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Itachi se levantó, alzando el rostro en una extensa expresión de coraje y ofuscación. Encarando a su padre y a Madara.

—Que no. Renuncio. –las palabras eran cortadas, pero seguras. Fuertes y sin alzar la voz—Me largo de aquí.

Madara no espetó nada, seguía con su mustio porte altivo desde el mismo lugar. Fugaku había levantado ligeramente el brazo derecho. Lo bajó, cerrando el puño abruptamente.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –su voz era lenta, como la de alguien que habla con un retardado. Elevó el tono—Tu no puedes hacer eso.

—Déjalo que se vaya. Un inútil menos de que preocuparse –quien habló fue Madara, sin espetar acción alguna.

Itachi se dio la vuelta, hacia el pasillo, mudo como una pared.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha! ¡Detente en este instante! ¡Es una orden!

—Me largo –repitió Itachi.

Levantó un pie, presto al dar el primer paso. Su padre le asió por los hombros en un intento por detenerle.

— ¡A mi me obedeces, niño! —el tono, impregnado de un aplomo rígido como el eco de un disparo.

Su mano se alzó inflexiblemente hacia el rostro de su hijo. Surcando los límites de la ira reprimida y la autoridad que inundaba. Cerca.

Y él le detuvo.

Itachi, su hijo, el primogénito de su descendencia…le detuvo, sosteniendo con un pulso seguro la mano de su padre, ahora a escasos milímetros de él.  
Fugaku Uchiha se encontró con aquella mirada, una gélida barrera franqueada en los negros orbes de Itachi. La expresión de un hombre frío e inflexible, no de un muchacho de veinticinco años.

Era el gesto de alguien enfurecido, alguien que había sido maleado, escupido y arrojado al suelo y que ahora se dignaba a levantarse. El rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero los ojos siempre son la ventana del alma y verbalizaban todo sin recurrir a palabra alguna.

Una mirada que podía haberle desintegrado…de ser posible. Cruel, indómitamente cruel y verdadera.

Soltó el brazo de su padre.

—Renuncio –Itachi murmuró con voz grave, lo suficientemente audible aun como para que el propio Madara le oyese.

No se permitió ni un atisbo de interés a éste último.

No. No usaría todas las cartas de una sola vez.

En medio del ambiente acallado como el vacío de un abismo, volvió su vista y su dirección hacia el pasillo. El eco de sus pasos retumbaba sobre el linóleo y como el coro de una voz, distante, desaparecieron poco a poco…

Y el azote de la puerta de la entrada principal, fue todo lo que se escuchó.

----0----

Sakura.

El nombre apareció de nuevo en su mente. Hasta esta tercera vez, Sasuke tomó conciencia de ello.

Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería seguía tan abarrotada como siempre, aun más por ser el primer día. Todo un torrente de gente, todos sin importancia hasta que la volvió a ver, formada en la fila de despacho junto a Ino y Hinata.

Y él estaba sentado en una de las solitarias mesas de la entrada, a escasos metros de la fila. Una conveniente coincidencia.

No, realmente Sasuke Uchiha no estaba pensando en acercársele. Tampoco estaba pensando que aun había un ligero interés en la joven Haruno –un interés meramente convenenciero, nada sentimental- y no le necesitaba. En absoluto.

Solamente quería probar algo…sólo eso.

Vio a Sakura caminar con la bandeja del almuerzo y seguida por Ino. Había mucha gente en la cafetería, pero a pesar de ello, Sasuke no le perdía de vista. Ella caminaba a paso lento, así que no tenía distracciones de prisa.

Iba hacia él. No precisamente _hacia él_, sino aminorando la distancia entre la mesa donde se hallaba Sasuke y ella.

Y le había visto. Sasuke lo supo porque sintió su mirada clavada en él. Percibió el aire sorpresivo al verle. Le estaba mirando.

Cerca. Más cerca. Sasuke supuso lo que debía pasar, apreciándolo en el atisbo de una película mental: sus ojos verdes expectantes, aquella mueca de desvivida emoción tan característica de ella, los labios abrirse y pronunciar su nombre –Sasuke-kun…bla bla bla..- abrazarle si acaso y…

—Sakura…—él no lo dijo a modo de ruego. De hecho fue más un jadeo que otra cosa.

Y Sakura Haruno desvió el contacto visual (no lo hubo en ningún instante) y siguió su camino hasta sentarse en una silla, tres mesas detrás de la de Sasuke.

Lo dijo por mero impulso y el ruido de los comentarios de Naruto acalló todo. Y la incertidumbre surgió. ¿Sakura le había visto siquiera? No

Le habían ignorado. Total y completamente.

_¿Qué mierda había pasado?_ Pensó Sasuke cerrando el puño con tanta fuerza que sintió que las uñas se le clavaban levemente.

Sakura Haruno, la chiquilla tonta de pelo rosa que corría alrededor de él desde la secundaria, la efusiva "fan girl" que siempre estaba y estaría a sus espaldas como las demás…la chica con la que había conseguido su segunda "anotación" en la cama…la misma Sakura con quien había pasado dos años de noviazgo ¡Le había ignorado como si se tratase de una maldita mancha en la pared! ¡Por Kamisama!

—Parece que la "pelirrosa" lo superó demasiado bien —la frase surgió de la empalagosa voz de Karin, con todo y el odioso sufijo inexistente con que se refería a Sakura—…mejor para nosotros, ¿o no, Sasu-chan?

Se quedó quieta, abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello y frotando ciertos atributos superiores de su fisionomía contra la espalda del chico, y el hecho de que no le importase estar en un lugar abarrotado de gente era ya parte de sus cotidianos modismos.

—Hmp…—Sasuke se quitó a Karin con un movimiento de cabeza y fijó su atención al barniz de la mesa—…mierda…juraría que me había visto.

Su voz era una recriminación seca. Un respiro de su orgullo contrariado y un tanto herido.

—Pues creo que eso demuestra que lo que "hubo entre ustedes" quedó en los libros de historia —Karin empleó un tono cansino en la frase y se sentó junto al Uchiha, profiriendo una sonrisa mustia y plana—Que pena…bueno, dicen que el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo…

Sasuke no prestaba atención a los graznidos sin sentido de Karin. Su vista seguía fija en la joven de cabellos rosas, sentada a metros de él y tan ufana y distante de su existencia.

Aun levemente contrariado, Sasuke se repetía la idea una y otra vez _¿Me había ignorado a propósito?_

Había pensado en Sakura desde que se deshizo de ella. Se juraba y perjuraba que no le importaba ya…pero el orgullo siempre es incomprendidamente complicado y convierte los simples recuerdos en situaciones poco usuales y…

Y Sasuke se sentía traicionado. Molesto de una ira incontenible que sabía que no tenía razón de ser. No la quería, no le importaba…pero al igual que una moneda en manos ajenas, le era difícil pasarle por alto. Y Sakura nunca había sido así…a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el verano, Sasuke se había estado preparando inconscientemente para volver a lidiar con ella, si es que ella quisiese regresar, claro.

Reaccionando con impulso maniático, su puño golpeó la mesa, de un modo tan fuerte y violento que arrancó un gemido de sorpresa de Karin. Y se levantó, yendo decididamente hacia aquella mesa. La mirada atónita de Ino y Sai se detenía en él como si hubiesen visto a un muerto. Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru, quien acababa de llegar, también se silenciaron. Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, y lo siguió estando en el instante en que Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro.

Pronunció con la misma sequedad de su voz, el nombre de ella y Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, un estertor interno digno de un miedo casi previsible. Sin levantarse de donde estaba, se giró un poco y sus labios profirieron un susurro casi extinto en medio del barullo del lugar.

— ¿Sa…Sasuke?

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_"Decir tu, decir yo…Decirlo Juntos"_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_...Y ¿bien?...jeje, ¿será verdad que Sasuke pueda...y decida reivindicarse? ¿Porqué de repente esta volviendo a fijarse en Sakura? ¿que hará ella? _**

**_La empresa familiar se esta tambaleando e Itachi ha decidido...¿Renunciar?_**

**_Jo...son muchas interrogantes y QUEDA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL LUNES para responder poco a poco. _**

**_Nos leemos, como siempre._**

* * *


	21. Decir tú, decir yo, Decirlo juntos

_**Las cuestiones de la vida no son nada fáciles, verdad? bueno...ahora veremos que depara el horizonte en este capítulo. Itachi ha renunciado, Sasuke se hace de ciertas ideas alrededor de Sakura y...¿qué hará ella al respecto?**_

_**Pues Arriba el Telón!!**_

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Capítulo**

**"Decir tú, decir yo…Decirlo juntos"**

—¿Qué…que has dicho…Itachi-chan?

Mikoto Uchiha sintió su voz temblar en medio del torbellino de furia silenciosa con la que había llegado su hijo a la casa.

Itachi no abatió la puerta como lo hizo con la del edificio del trabajo, no profería palabas altisonantes; de hecho apenas y había contestado a su saludo con su habitual "hmp". No mostraba ningún indicio violento…salvo que entró como una muda tromba, corriendo con pasos pesados hacia su habitación y permitiéndose un desahogo de su coraje personal únicamente con la puerta de su alcoba.

Y Mikoto, siendo una madre devota y consciente de su familia, aun si se trata de una familia de carácter tan desigual como los Uchiha, no le hizo falta mucha deducción para anticiparse a la noticia que su primogénito traía a cuestas.

Llegando a media mañana, dos horas antes de lo que ella tenía pensado, y con la tragedia impresa a lo largo y ancho del rostro, era más que obvio que las cosas no habían salido ni mínimamente bien. E hizo lo que toda madre hubiera hecho, preguntar. Hablar.

Y su pregunta fue respondida con la premisa de que si hijo se iba de la casa. Así, sin palabras elegantes o bonitas –Itachi nunca recurría a eso para hablar-, un simple y llano "me voy". Y que repitió ahora que su madre se lo preguntó.

—Me voy –Itachi alzó la vista del montículo de ropa que había inundado su cama. La cabeza le punzaba endemoniadamente y se sentía al borde de un ataque de frustración, pero eso no era motivo para ser grosero, al menos no con su madre. Ella no tenía la culpa—Renuncié a la empresa…y no creo que sea bueno permanecer aquí.

Mikoto encontró el sentimiento en los ojos de Itachi en medio de su sutil semblante hierático.

—El que las cosas vayan mal en el trabajo, no quiere decir que aquí también –dijo ella, con el tono más calmado que podía conseguir.—Piénsalo, Itachi.

—No…—él forzó la interrupción. Suspiró, con el aliento de un hombre abatido. Cansado, realmente se le veía cansado.—…No puedo. _No quiero_ quedarme más aquí, madre.

Y Mikoto no dijo nada más.

Los hechos no eran tan fáciles de asimilar. Mikoto lo sabía y muchísimo antes. El ambiente y la escasa relación familiar se colapsaban como un castillo de naipes…y las primeras cartas, las de la base, estaban cayéndose una a una. Las paredes, los lazos, la vida misma…todo se venía abajo. Ella no le culpaba tampoco, conocía el carácter de su marido y las consecuencias de su férrea disciplina en sus hijos. Esto ya lo veía venir, pero no quería que fuese tan pronto.

La maleta cerca de uno de los vértices de la cama estaba casi llena. Tres o cuatro camisas, playeras y cuatro pares de pantalones y algunas prendas más. Itachi no prestaba minuciosa atención a lo que empacaba. Usaba ambas manos sólo porque el movimiento apaciguaba un poco la melladura hecha por la ira. El estómago estaba hecho un nudo y el hambre había quedado como un recuerdo de horas anteriores.

Tomó la valija, con el interior a rebosar de lo que podía y bajó las escaleras. Paso lento, no pensativo, solo lento. Los negros mechones de su cabello cubrían la periferia lateral de su rostro.

A punto de salir de la casa, una mano le asió el brazo.

—Piénsalo bien, hijo –el aire apaciguado de su madre le imploró aquella premisa.

Itachi bajó un poco el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo quedarme más. –musitó.

Antes de que diese un paso más y sin que su madre le soltase, se permitió un último y sincero abrazo. El único contacto realmente familiar que había tenido en años, puede que en toda su vida.

—Cuídate —susurró Mikoto, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.—Cuídate mucho, Itachi.

El asintió en silencio.

Itachi percibió la fragilidad de las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, aun al momento en que éste abordó el auto. No se llevaba nada más, salvo la ropa y ahora el vehículo. _Su_ auto, al fin y al cabo.

Arrancó el auto, mirando por última vez el césped, la fachada de aquel inmueble al que solía llamar hogar.

El nido que le había traicionado.

No valía la pena seguir en la misma mentira, nunca hubo un calor familiar, ni confianza...ni vínculos.

Se alejó, sin pisar a fondo, pero también sin mirar atrás.

Hogar es donde está tu corazón. Y su corazón dictaba un rumbo distinto…tal vez lo único que tuviese sentido ahora en su vida.

Lo único que necesitaba en su vida.

----0----

Hacia dónde ir, no lo sabía. Lo que iba a hacer…tampoco lo tenía en claro.

Todo cuanto podía pensar eran sólo ideas inconexas, fantasmas que giraban en su mente con el impulso de un torbellino. Y sólo una salió a flote.

Itachi estaba en el interior del auto, con las manos acalambradas sobre el volante y sus ojos fijos en el vacio horizonte urbano que se cernía enfrente...hasta que la luz del semáforo cambió de color.

Unos cuantos bocinazos de los conductores a sus espaldas le devolvieron a la realidad, e Itachi movió la palanca de velocidades y dirigió el vehículo hacia el entronque que desembocaba rumbo a la carretera rural.

El lugar no era desconocido y de manera inconsciente, sabía perfectamente hacia dónde ir.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegó, aparcando el auto en el escuálido intento de estacionamiento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había embonado las piezas del plan emergente.

Todavía tenía los vestigios del coraje acumulado en la mañana, pero la mente estaba un poco más calmada y eso le había permitido pensar con serenidad. La decisión no era del todo difícil pero aun le costaba un poco asimilarla.

Antes de llegar a su casa, había tomado el celular, marcando al número del Banco Nacional de Konoha. El resto fue mera mecánica transaccional; el vaciado de sus cuentas personales a un número nuevo, ajeno del repugnante hueco que ahora representaba para él Uchiha Ad Worx.

Sólo fue su fracción personal. Su parte. Su dinero, que con justa razón y esfuerzo había ganado

Esfuerzo a costa de una vida inocente…

_Ya pagarán, Itachi. Todo a su tiempo._

Y ahora, tras garabatear algunos dígitos en el reverso de un papel publicitario, abrió la puerta del auto y salió, sin dudar hacia el interior del edificio.

Casi la una de la tarde, y La Nube Roja permanecía con el mismo ambiente de taberna abandonada. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la cara enjuta del llamado Kisame.

—Eh, chico listo, ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con su tono habitual de carcelero.

Itachi se detuvo en el umbral, sin mirarle y con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

—¿Está Pein?

—Depende…¿para qué lo buscas? –habiendo un leve vestigio de confianza, pero a pesar de ello, Kisame no iba a quedarse sin proceder con la rutina de custodio.

—Asuntos. ¿Dónde está?

Kisame señaló con el nudoso pulgar la escalera que conectaba al piso superior. Otros dos "asiduos" de Akatsuki le contemplaban desde la barra; Hidan y Sasori.

Nadie dijo o comentó algo al respecto. Itachi se dirigió a la escalera, pasando por delante de un joven rubio que estaba concentrado con el lanzamiento de dardos hacia un panel de práctica clavado en la pared.

Justo enfrente de la puerta que daba a la escalera.

Deidara, se dio la vuelta con el semblante efusivamente molesto hacia Itachi.

—Eh, imbécil, ni se te ocurra distraerme –bufó socarronamente. Tenía un dardo sujeto en una mano e hizo la mueca de atizar al Uchiha con éste.

—Voy a pasar –Itachi dijo simplemente.

El rubio esbozó una mueca de burla, ´deteniéndose delante de él.

—¿Ahh siii? ¡Oblígame, U-chi-ha! _Unh_.

Itachi no respondió, sólo le tomó de la muñeca con que portaba el dardo. Ejerciendo presión le apartó sin esfuerzo a un lado como quien empuja una puerta corrediza. Deidara no profirió reclamo alguno y se le veía pálido.

Itachi avanzó, abriendo la puerta, subiendo la escalera y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—Hasta que te callaron, "Dei Dei"—se burló Sasori alzando el tarro de cerveza—¡Brindo por eso jajaja!

----0----

—Sasuke…—ahora el tono de Sakura no dudaba. No había miedo tampoco, sólo una ligera extrañeza que ella misma no se podía explicar.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Hinata desvió la mirada y Sai se levantó con el pretexto de ir por una ronda más de soda, hasta que Ino le tomó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Shikamaru hizo un ruido sordo con la pajilla del vaso.

Todo se quedó en silencio en esa mesa. Ojos expectantes en sólo dos personas: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. El joven de cabello negro tomó la palabra. El porte de su figura parecía más de un dictador que de un muchacho de preparatoria.

—Sakura, quiero hablar contigo –la oración sonó como una orden retrógrada de alguna especie de parlamento. Su rostro no reflejó ningún gesto o emoción, luciendo más gélido que de costumbre.

Se oyó un lejano chasquido, pero nadie atendió al origen o motivo de aquel sonido.

Sakura seguía contemplándolo detenidamente. Sentía las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, pero esa no era la razón que la hacía sentirse como parte de un sueño. Un sueño raro en los que sabes que despertarás en cualquier momento, sintiéndote aun más cansada que antes.

No sentía nada efusivo. Veía a Sasuke y la sensación de emotividad o siquiera agrado o empatía, había desaparecido. Le veía, con la misma manera en que alguien ve a un simple conocido de años atrás. No había nada más…Nada.

Aspiró levemente y en cuanto apenas abrió la boca, advirtió el destello desafiante de los ojos de Sasuke. El brillo de su orgullo, manifestándose en sus penumbrosas pupilas.

—¿Para qué, Sasuke? –inquirió Sakura. El jade reluciente de sus orbes le encaró. Un acto sostenible, no con amplia valentía, pero con una seguridad que Sasuke no había visto, al menos en mucho tiempo.

El Uchiha ladeó levemente la cabeza, ocultando la contrariedad con la careta de desinterés. Notó algo en particular desde que Sakura le había hablado. Sasuke…sólo Sasuke. ¿No solía llamarlo Sasuke-kun?

—Sólo hablar…—y ahora el mismo Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a dudar en el argumento. No por ella, sino por esa pregunta. Sólo era el impulso de hasta dónde podía llegar—…de nosotros.

Y los recuerdos de Sakura volvieron a varias escenas a la vez. Su último cumpleaños. Las flores…las malditas flores…y la visita determinante de Sasuke. El lazo se había roto ya, la cadena perdió un eslabón y no había ni cómo unirla ahora. No quedaba ni un ápice de aprensión, ni amor…ni ira. Sólo un vacío que comenzaba a llenarse, y no por Sasuke. Sakura conocía la respuesta.

—No –cortó ella. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, sin desviar el contacto visual. Y habló—Ya no hay un nosotros. Tú lo dijiste antes.

El sonido, similar al clic de una cámara volvió a escucharse. Nuevamente nadie prestó atención.

Sasuke no entendió. No porque no había escuchado, sino al contrario. Escuchó demasiado, aun más de lo que pudo asimilar.

—Hmp…—bufó Sasuke, teniendo las manos en el interior del bolsillo y sin quitar el aire prepotente de su semblante. Una máscara, una vil e hipócrita máscara que ocultaba el desconcierto que apenas sentía—Nunca dije exactamente que…

—Es que…—Sakura volvió a interrumpir.

Quiso decir más, pudo haberlo hecho pero el sonido fluctuante del timbre de su teléfono móvil interrumpió. Lo tomó de la pretina del estuche y sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, se puso de pie. La mirada y el gesto formal era únicamente para sus amigos. Como si no hubiese nadie más.

El teléfono seguía sonando

—Ya vuelvo –dijo levantándose y pasando por un lado de Sasuke.

Él seguía allí…mientras el timbre de regreso a clase se oía a sus espaldas y la gente pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos mostraban el dejo de preocupación de alguien que ve caer una avalancha y se queda sin moverse, mirando como las toneladas de nieve arremeten contra su físico.

Si, ésa era la sensación. Una avalancha caía sobre él y Sasuke no podía ni siquiera argumentar algo. No podía , simplemente _no podía_.

El clic volvió a escucharse y tampoco Sasuke se preocupó por los comentarios de los entrometidos que le observaban, ni la sutil expresión de Sai y Shikamaru ni por la cámara de un maldito celular a tres metros de él…y a un Naruto muy entretenido en enfocarla.

—…el "teme" ha sido bateado…¡dattebayó!

No, Sasuke ni siquiera arremetió contra el dueño de aquel comentario. Sólo seguía pensando en una cosa una y otra vez.

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?_

----0----

Tras llamar a Sakura, puso en marcha la siguiente secuencia del plan.

Itachi entró sin esperar saludo o permiso. Vio a Konan, sentada ufanamente sobre el escritorio de Pein, pasando una lima para uñas sobre la superficie cuidada de éstas.

Ella y el aludido hombre de cabello rojizo-naranja alzaron la vista sin expeler palabra alguna.

Itachi desvió la vista de la mujer y dejó el papel cuidadosamente doblado sobre el escritorio.

Pein abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—Son las claves de las principales cuentas de la empresa –dijo Itachi sin emoción alguna—Los estados de las arcas y el estado porcentual de los contribuyentes.

El líder de Akatsuki tomó la hoja, ´la leyó con meticulosidad y volvió a doblarla, guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Entiendo…—Pein entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio, mirando altivamente a Itachi Uchiha—¿Entonces significa que podremos disponer de tiempo completo?

Itachi se dio la vuelta, respondiendo a sus espaldas.

—Eso parece.

Y así como había entrado, salió.

Sin pronunciar o rebatir gesto alguno. Sólo salió.

No quedaba más por hacer, al menos no aquí.

----0----

Sakura había escuchado el argumento y los hechos del día, con la paciencia e interés que le caracterizaban. El calor estaba apaciguado, desapareciendo entre la brisa inicial de la noche que comenzaba a bajar su manto sobre el cielo de Konoha.

—Lo siento, Itachi…— Sakura sujetaba la mano del Uchiha. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el techo del auto les tenía al refugio de las luces atezadas del atardecer—¿Qué haremos entonces?

Él le rodeó con un brazo, apoyando la coyuntura en el asiento. Un brillo tenue en su mirada apareció; un signo de prematura confianza y certeza. No era la primera vez que esa pregunta aparecía en su mente. La venía repasando desde que abandonó el edificio de Uchiha Ad Worx; siempre igual "¿Qué harás ahora Itachi?".

Pero Sakura había cambiado el pronombre. No era un Harás; era un "haremos".

Tal vez la única cosa buena en el transcurso del día.

—Hmp…pasaré la noche en uno de los moteles del centro—suspiró, con la mirada demasiado abstraída en las facciones de ella. —Por la mañana buscaré algún apartamento cerca. —se permitió una pausa dubitativa—¿aun quieres que continuemos con esto?

La respiración de la joven era tranquila, así como el aire de su semblante, ahora detenido fijamente en él.

—Te lo había prometido —dijo oprimiendo un poco más los nudillos de Itachi—y quiero cumplirlo, Itachi.

Sakura aspiró con premura el aroma de su colonia, intentando perderse entre la espesura de sus cabellos negros. Aun recordaba el breve encuentro con Sasuke en la cafetería, pero no quiso mencionárselo a Itachi. No valía la pena, no fue un dialogo extenso –al no haber más de tres frases de por medio, no se le consideraba un diálogo- y tampoco hubo un contacto emocional. Ya no había nada y si no lo había, ¿para qué desperdiciar saliva en ello?

Itachi ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones encima y ella estaba dispuesta a compartirlas y ayudar, así como lo hacía él con las suyas. Pero también había batallas que Sakura quería librar por si misma. Sus asuntos personales, eran y serían personales.

Las palabras se borraron del ambiente, apremiando únicamente al contacto infranqueable de ambos. El mundo podría traer dolor, tragedia y miedo, pero allí estaban, el uno para el otro.

Como siempre debería ser.

Le sintió aproximarse más y él se lo permitió enteramente. Aprovechando la cercanía, buscó y encontró sus labios, con un roce tenue pero preciso. Sakura había subido los brazos hasta el cuello de Itachi y éste a su vez bajó las suyas, rodeando la cintura de la joven; sintiendo los pliegues de la falda escolar de Sakura.

Una mano se deslizó con premura entre uno de éstos, palpando delicadamente la piel. Un tacto que no se habían permitido mutuamente en los últimos días y que en este instante, se volvía más y más necesitado.

¡Y que Kamisama bendijese la privacidad que se podía tener en el interior de un auto!

Itachi exhaló levemente percibiendo que el calor comenzaba a tornarse un poco más pulsátil. Una vaga y lejana idea le acometió y jadeó sopesadamente al hacerle caso.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, un tanto divertida por ver el sonrojo que el Uchiha trataba de ocultar y el hecho de que trataba de evadirle la mirada.

—Nada…—mintió Itachi con obviedad. Retomó su seria fachada—Sólo que pensaba que Shisui tenía razón en algo.

—¿En qué?

Itachi se aprestó a pasar una mano sobre el cuello de la blusa de Sakura, señalando el corte de ésta. Emuló una media sonrisa, fugaz y corta que Sakura complementó con el brillo expectante de sus ojos.

—Que debo estar completamente loco, por salir con una colegiala. —acercó su rostro hacia el de ella—Hmp…y no me importa.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien incitó el contacto. El rubor de sus mejillas y la tibieza de su piel evocaron un segundo jadeo en Itachi. Sentía sus manos temblar, con un pulso que llegaba peligrosamente hacia un interior más profundo debajo de la falda de Sakura. Ella lo permitía, haciendo menos y menos existente la distancia.

La evolución de las caricias, la proliferación de sus manos –las de los dos- en un coordinado vaivén que iba a todos los rincones físicamente permisibles, era algo que ya se cernía en el horizonte.

_Pronto__...aun era demasiado pronto_, se recordó Itachi, haciendo un acopio interno por volver a la realidad. _Demonios…Cálmate, hombre. ¡Piensa con la cabeza!...con la de arriba, precisamente._

El rojizo tono aflorando en las mejillas de Sakura se incrementó. Ella también preveía la situación, quizás desde un tiempo antes. Sin decírselo, porque eso también eran cuestiones meramente personales. Anticipada o no, le amaba. Le quería y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él…pero la cuestión física era un terreno aparte. ¿Itachi estaría pensando lo mismo? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no era el momento de dar semejante paso?

Se separó, con cautela pero sin dejar que sus manos le soltasen el cuello. Acomodó el rostro entre el confortable y seguro espacio en el hombro de él. Ambos respiraban con avidez y Sakura sentía el latir acompasado de Itachi, como un motor constante y rítmico.

Itachi aun le abrazaba, agradeciendo internamente la pausa antes de que aquel calor hubiese provocado un incendio, físicamente hablando. Abrió un poco la ventanilla de su puerta, dejando que un poco de aire inundase el ambiente. En el acto, miró desinteresadamente su reloj de pulso.

Habló una vez que la respiración y la circulación de ambos retornó a su habitual función.

—Las siete en punto –musitó Itachi, acomodándose como debía en el asiento del conductor—¿Quieres…que te lleve a casa?

Sakura le había sujetado del brazo. Su rostro proyectaba una sutil sonrisa, tierna y todavía un poco ruborizada.

—Si.

----0----

La noche había caído al llegar las ocho de la noche, cuando Hanako Haruno vio en claro la inflexible actitud de su hija.

Todo ocurrió después de ver que había llegado a casa, acompañada de ese…_ese hombre_.

Y maldita sea su suerte si no fuese en serio ahora, aunque en sus adentros, Hanako sentía que esto ya no era un berrinche de su hija.

La sola idea, le empezaba a estrujar el alma.

—Llegas tarde. –dijo viendo entrar a Sakura hacia el interior de la sala, dejar la mochila y el suéter e ir al refrigerador por un vaso con agua.

Sakura contestó sin mirarle.

—Estaba ocupada y perdí la noción del tiempo. Perdón, se que debí llegar a las seis como dije.

—No, de hecho lo que me sorprende es que regresaste. —dijo Hanako bruscamente—Si no hubieras vuelto, sería más tarde.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y encontró su murada. Atenta, inquisidora…y abatida. Cambiar de tema era una estrategia, no de cobardía exactamente, sino un medio sustancial de sobrevivir durante la hora de la cena.

—Parece que será un semestre relajado –comentó Sakura, sacando una manzana del refrigerador y un vaso de yogurt sin sabor—. Los viernes tendré dos horas libres en la mañana, antes de álgebra.

—No quiero que lo veas —su madre alzó más la vista. Su rostro, luciendo una burda imitación de un porte aristocrático y estricto.—. No te lo prohibí al principio porque creí que era un simple amorío de adolescente…pero ese señor va a arruinarte la vida, como ocurrió con la compañía de su familia.

—Mamá…—Sakura enunció ofendida. No pudo terminar la frase. No sabía como.

—Pues es la verdad —recalcó Hanako Haruno. Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre—. Es hora de que pienses las cosas y si tu no puedes hacerlo, yo lo haré por ti. Estas arruinando tu vida.

—¿Arruinando? —repitió Sakura. Ahora el enojo comenzaba a hacer mella; con esta sería la décima vez que su madre mencionaba el argumento y la resistencia comenzaba a flaquear.—. No lo creo, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y con quien. Itachi no es un desobligado y por lo menos sé que él y yo podemos…

—Tu no sabes nada —afirmó Hanako. Acabó el vaso de zumo que bebía y lo dejó sobre la mesa, volviéndose para mirar a su hija—Aun eres demasiado joven, siquiera para controlar tus gastos. El otro día eché un vistazo a tu libreta bancaria.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —inquirió Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su madre no desvió el contacto visual. No flaqueó en ningún instante.

—Quería saber cuánto has gastado desde que se te ocurrió semejante estupidez—explicó—¿Resulta tan anormal? Tienes que ir a la universidad el año próximo. Por lo que yo sé, no están proporcionando educación universitaria gratuita en Konoha.

—¿De modo que simplemente entraste en mi cuarto y buscaste hasta encontrar mi libreta bancaria?—arguyó Sakura. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron penetrantes con la ira—. Quizás buscabas drogas también, o cigarrillos, o alguna prueba de embarazo.

Hanako abrió la boca asombrada. Posiblemente había esperado manifestaciones de dolor y coraje, pero no esa furia fulminante.

—¡Sakura Haruno!

—Bueno, ¿porqué no? —gritó Sakura a su vez—. ¡Pensé que ése era asunto mío! ¡Kamisama sabe que pasaste suficiente tiempo diciéndome que era mi responsabilidad! ¡Siempre!

—Estoy decepcionada de que te sientas así, Sakura. Decepcionada y ofendida. Te estas portando como…

—¡¿Madre, cómo crees que me siento?! Toda mi vida he hecho rotundamente lo que me has pedido. Todo. Tenía oportunidades y algunas las rechacé porque me dijiste. Pude haber conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en la florería con Ino y dijiste que no. Salir un fin de semana entero a acampar con mis amigos y también te rehusaste a darme permiso. Toda mi vida ha sido a tu antojo y ahora que quiero algo, que _realmente estoy segura de algo_, no lo dejaré pasar.

Hanako se levantó hacia ella con un movimiento severo.

—En julio tenía la esperanza de que tomaras un curso propedéutico para la universidad —aseveró—. ¿Y qué hiciste? Te estás involucrando con un tipejo del que no sabes nada mas allá de que es el hermano mayor de tu ex novio. –se cruzó de brazos—tienes una oportunidad delante de tus narices, un futuro para tu educación. _Tu educación_, Sakura. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras sobre el hecho de que haya husmeado en tu alcoba, pero ésa es la realidad.

—Escucha…

—¡Ese hombre es un maldito asesino! ¡Eso o esta encubierto en peores cosas! ¡Renunció a su propia empresa, ninguna persona respetable haría eso! ¡Sakura, abre los ojos de una vez!

—¿Te puedo decir unas cosas o no?

—Adelante, pero no van a importar.

—En primer lugar lo siguiente –afirmó Sakura—Si echaste una ojeada más que superficial a la libreta de ahorro, debes haberte dado cuenta que la suma de mis ahorros no bajó mas que unas cifras y eso porque ayudé a Naruto con la mitad del gasto de sus libros. Se lo debía. Y desde que salgo con Itachi no he gastado nada, él siempre lo prevé todo.

—Hablas como si te diera orgullo –completó Hanako airadamente.

—Así es.

Sakura la miró directamente y sin vacilar.

—Eso no te servirá para nada si no consigues entrar a una buena escuela –replicó Hanako—Y si tus calificaciones bajan…

—¿No importa lo que diga yo verdad?

—Creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No importa, ¿verdad? Pues cuando te decides acerca de algo, no oyes, no ves, no piensas.

Sakura miró a su madre y ésta a su ves devolvió el gesto. Tenía los ojos congelados. Inmóviles.

—Sé porqué no lo quieres ver. Porqué no quieres darte cuenta —prosiguió Sakura con la misma voz suave—no se trata del dinero, tú lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que ya no soportas el hecho de que ya no me tengas de la oreja, como siempre ha sucedido conmigo.

El rostro de Sakura estaba levemente enrojecido y sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos como el cristal de la ventana. No se quebraría, no se doblegaría. Lo había prometido a Itachi. Lo cumpliría, por su bien y el de ambos.

—Todas esas cosas liberales acerca de cómo la familia decide las cosas en conjunto, las discute en conjunto, las aclara en conjunto. –dijo Sakura, sintiendo que su voz bajaba y subía sin que la pudiese controlar, —no obstante, tú siempre has escogido mi ropa, los zapatos para la escuela, con quién debo salir y con quién no. Tú has decidido todo por mí—suspiró y la frase salió como un estornudo—Bueno, esta es la única cosa que no quiero que controles…

Hanako alzó la mano. Fue la segunda vez, desde hacía semanas. La segunda vez desde toda la vida y el sonido de la bofetada fue como el disparo de una pistola en medio de la sala.

De manera abrupta y silenciosa, Hanako Haruno rompió a llorar. Representaba un fenómeno análogo al de la lluvia en el desierto. Sakura lo había presenciado tres o cuatro ocasiones en toda la vida, y en ninguna de ellas había constituido ella la causa de las lágrimas.

Una especie de incrédulo silencio reinó en la casa, y asombro porque las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos.

De algún modo, a través de la debilidad de las lágrimas, Hanako logró decir:

—No quiero volver a verte con ese sujeto. No mientras vivas en mi casa.

Sakura contestó fríamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, madre. —se acercó al primer escalón rumbo a la planta alta. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, le miró por última vez—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva…muchas gracias.

Y subió, desapareciendo de la escena, como una sombra silenciosa.

* * *

**_...siguiente capítulo_**

**_"El Codiciado Sabor de un botón de Cerezo"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nuevamente, tomen en cuenta el nombre del capítulo. Trataré de ser lo más objetiva posible en este aspecto (trucos narrativos jeje). _**

**_Pues solo me limito a adelantar dos cosas:_**

**_Lemon...no precisamente lemon aun...los ánimos entre el Uchiha mayor y la chica de rosa comienzan a subir poco a poco de tono...y creo que ya se dieron cuenta con esta pequeña escenita ¿verdad?...pues ahora aguarden el resto. :3 (ademas de que NO voy a poner una escena mas intensa sacada "de la nada", seamos logicos y realistas)...ya tendran su momento. Todo con calma (inserten la risa maquiavélica de la autora)._**

**_Akatsuki...quieran o no, esta organizacion mafiosa-delictiva tiene mucho que ver y sobretodo mucha importancia (para bien o para mal) en Itachi ahora. Sólo aguarden..._**

**_Bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Sigan pendiente de esta emocionante Naru-novela y...nos leemos el viernes, como siempre. _**

* * *


	22. El codiciado sabor de un botón de cerezo

_**Bien antes que nada…argumento que actualicé antes ya que el maldito sistema de internet y la renuencia de mi santo jefe a no pagar el teléfono (y la conexión) a tiempo, me obligaron a valerme de medios casi alquimistas para terminar este capítulo y subirlo. Tembién me doy a darme a mi misma mi sincero pésame por la pérdida de mi mp4 la semana pasada, nada que no fuese respaldado antes, aun asi, la pena fue mucha (mis musicales y mis oldies TToTT), pero bueno, ya tengo un nuevo aparatejo y veremos que tanto me dura ahora.**_

_**En fin, basta de mis quejas personales. Vamos al fanfic…y ARRIBA EL TELÓN!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Primer Capítulo**

**"El codiciado sabor de un botón de cerezo"**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

La pregunta parecía reacia a alejarse de la mente de Sasuke Uchiha en el transcurso interminable de aquellas últimas tres horas de clase. No le importaba nada más salvo esa maldita interrogante.

Y lo que seguía sin entender es por qué le importaba tanto.

Ya no era el hecho de que –aunque fuese de manera inconsciente- sentía que había quedado en un completo ridículo al permanecer en la cafetería, estúpidamente inmóvil después del almuerzo. Tampoco el que Naruto había tomado a burla el suceso y menos importaba tanto que en siendo el primer día de clases y ya se había convertido en la noticia principal del cuerpo estudiantil.

No, eso ya no era lo primordial en su lista de "severas preocupaciones". Ahora su interés se desviaba hacia el encabezado de "Sakura me ignora y… ¿ya no le importo?"

Uno podría decir que la importancia hacia una persona se desvive en sus acciones. Acciones mutuas; afectividad, aliento, camaradería o afinidad. Pero Sasuke nunca había tenido ninguna de esas características hacia Sakura; ella en su momento sí, pero ¿y ahora?

Parecía que Sakura trataba de imitarle. Sí, eso debería ser, una burda imitación a su persona.

¡Qué gracioso! Ahora fuera cámaras y volvamos a la realidad.

Desgraciadamente ésta era la realidad.

No sólo le había tomado por "invisible" en la escuela, le había desconocido. No había que mencionar el que se hubiese levantado de la mesa, hablando por el maldito celular y sin siquiera volver a retomar el tema con él.

El sentimiento hacia una persona puede ser mutuo, pero eso a Sasuke nunca le había importado ni un ápice. Sakura era una compañera, una amante quizás, y él nunca se había entregado por completo a una chica. Ni a ella, ni a Karin ni a ninguna otra. Entregarse era igual a comprometerse y por consecuencia, a encadenarse. No quería ni deseaba nada serio, pero ahora –y sobretodo ahora- no podía ocultar que Sakura había aportado un poco de estabilidad.

Un poco, porque lo demás era por cuenta de él, y de eso estaba seguro.

Y muchas cosas ocurrieron en el verano. Los planes no salieron como quisieron, no al final. Habían perdido a un integrante y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiese del todo, sólo dos en el equipo desequilibrarían las cosas.

Desde el incidente, no había vuelto a hablar con Suigetsu, a menos no al modo de antes. Karin parecía haberlo olvidado, o relegarlo a algún lugar recóndito de sus sentimientos, y continuar con la rutina de acosar a Sasuke a todas horas. Él no podía negar que aunque la chica no fuese la mujer más lista del mundo, había sensaciones físicas que no experimentaba con ninguna otra…pero el físico y el sexo eran siempre efímeros. Insolubles y fáciles de reemplazar.

Y Sakura…

_Otra vez con lo mismo. ¡Carajo!,_ pensó abrumado mientras caminaba sobre la última cuadra hacia su casa.

Desconcertado. Ése era el término. Desconcertado, no preocupado ni deprimido. No le negaba a Sakura que ahora parte de su carácter se pusiese un poco "voluble" tras las últimas semanas. Y él quería remediar un poco las cosas; aceptar su perdón. Estaba dispuesto a disculparla y ésa era la razón de hablar con ella.

Pero todo se había ido al caño. Habrá quien dé, pero no quien ruegue. Y un Uchiha nunca ruega.

E insistir no era igual a rogar. Sólo intentaría dialogar con ella, y si Sakura llegase a pedírselo, le daría una oportunidad. Sasuke insistiría sólo porque puede que tal vez ella lo necesitaba aun.

Abrió la puerta y la voz en grito de su padre le interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—¿Por qué demonios le permitiste largarse? –Fugaku hablaba golpeando las palabras—¿tienes acaso idea de la gran estupidez que acaba de cometer y lo dejas irse, así nada más?

—Es tu hijo, no un empleado –la voz de Mikoto era un murmullo ahogado—Tiene edad y derecho de hacer lo que crea conveniente.

—¿Conveniente qué? ¿Humillarme de esa manera? ¡Debiste de haberlo visto ésta mañana! ¡Esa…esa _insolencia_ hacia Madara-san!

Mikoto evadía la mirada y los gritos, al abrigo de la cocina. Cuando Sasuke entró exhalando un indiferente "ya vine" sólo ella le escuchó. Pero nadie le contestó.

Su padre se había levantado yendo hasta su mujer. Ella abrió la boca, pero pareció dudar de cómo proceder. Una expresión de desamparo le cubrió el rostro.

—Fugaku…—empezó, hablando como si sacara las palabras a la fuerza, contra el gran peso de una inercia contraria—…lo siento.

—Sí –dijo el patriarca Uchiha y se volteó nuevamente hacia el sofá—. Ya me di cuenta por cómo lo defendiste.

—Por favor —suplicó Mikoto—. Esto resulta difícil para mí también. Más difícil de lo que tú imaginas.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Sasuke se volteara. Los ojos de su madre manifestaban desesperación y tristeza. Un llanto silencioso que había incitado a que su marido se levantase y fuese hacia ella.

—Si…tanto te importara…—sollozó, a pesar de sentir que Fugaku le había asido por el brazo. Un gesto casi obligado y distante. Pero ahí estaba—…no hubieras permitido…lo de ésta mañana.

El tacto era un poco más firme.

—Yo sé porqué lo hizo. –murmuró Fugaku—…si piensa las cosas como debe, volverá.

Una promesa hecha la vació, pero al fin y al cabo, una promesa.

El diálogo había muerto por completo. Sasuke, quien se había mantenido distante y al margen de la situación, como un mero espectador más, subió arrastrando la mochila por las escaleras.

Escuchó a su madre decirle que la cena ya estaba lista y él contestó con su habitual y desinteresada afirmación. La discusión en la sala no era su asunto y él ya sabia como interpretar aquellas escenas. El no se había percatado del argumento que sostenían sus padres, ni la razón o motivo de éste…hasta que subió a la planta alta.

Subió, sintiendo el enmudecido ambiente en el pasillo. Eran las ocho y media, casi las nueve y había algo completamente fuera de lugar. Sasuke abrió la puerta de su alcoba y arrojó la mochila hacia una de las esquinas, cerca del armario. Se tumbó en la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo y analizando los fragmentos de la conversación de sus padres y que carecía de sentido para él.

Nueve en punto. Hora de la cena…y el pasillo y la habitación de junto estaban tan mudas como una tumba.

_¿Itachi?_

Sin ningún interés personal más que la mera curiosidad, Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente, salió de su dormitorio y su atención deparó en la puerta entrecerrada que daba a la habitación de Itachi. Su mano la empujó y se deslizó sobre sus goznes.

El interior estaba vacío. Nulo. Hueco como el interior de una caja. Los cuadros de la pared desaparecidos, dejando el recuerdo de las molduras. Las gavetas de la cómoda abiertas y exiguas y el colchón desnudo, sin las vestimentas de las sábanas, el cubrecama o el edredón.

El espacio estaba inerte, silencioso y frío. Al abrigo de la oscuridad y bajo las inmensas sombras amorfas, la gelidez del vacío le hacía parecer como el fondo de un abismo de inframundo.

…El se había ido. A eso se refería su padre y ése era la desdicha de su madre. Itachi se había ido. Largado a quien sabe dónde.

Itachi le había dejado también. ¿No era eso lo que Sasuke quería desde un principio?

Si, y eso era una ventaja. Pero si era una ventaja…¿porqué comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por el futuro?

----0----

Sakura aun seguía meditándolo.

Su casa, sus reglas. Eso era exactamente lo que había dicho su madre, Hanako Haruno. Sus palabras se aferraron a su mente desde aquella noche y aunque ya hubiesen pasado horas, todavía podía escucharla con la nitidez del momento.

Y su "yo" interno no ayudaba en nada. En más de una ocasión había pensado que su alter ego conspiraba en confabulación con las situaciones del destino contra ella.

Ahora y para asombro de Sakura, las cosas eran distintas.

…_Claro, tiene algo de razón. Vives en su casa, ella te mantiene. Es tu madre, después de todo…_ comenzó a decirle aquel intento de sub-Sakura interna. _Pero, ¿no crees que se acabaría todo esto de una vez por todas si no estuvieras allí?_

—Rayos…cállate —se dijo Sakura a sí misma, mascullando entre dientes como si simulara un reproche meramente personal.

_Ya sabes, largarse. Dejarlo todo…cerrar el libro. Llámalo como quieras, tengo más términos,_ siguió pronunciando la vocecilla.

No, definitivamente no. ¿Qué clase de estupidez infantil era esa? Sakura sabía que era un poco impulsiva, quizás desesperante y aun un poco crédula de las cuestiones sentimentales y la mecánica de la acción-reacción que éstas representaban. Pero no iba –y no quería- tomar una salida tan, pero tan estúpida.

_Huir de la casa. Largarse con Itachi…_

—De ninguna manera –volvió a decírselo. Tratando de acallar aquellos pensamientos.

_¿Pero no digas que no lo has pensado? Quedarte perjudicará más las cosas._

Sakura suspiró. Se sentía cansada y agobiada emocionalmente. No había logrado dormir casi nada después de la discusión con su madre. Y a diferencia de las anteriores, ahora no había proferido ninguna lágrima. No, ya no iba a encerrarse y emberrincharse como una cría. Podía valerse por sí misma y daría los pasos necesarios para tomar poco a poco el control de su vida. Pero…

_Lo has pensado…admítelo de una vez ¡Chaaa!_

—No –Sakura mordió el lápiz que tenía en la boca.

Eso era todo cuanto había pensado con la almohada. Estaba desvelada y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión en plena clase con su "yo interno". En casos así, a veces se solía preguntar si aquella vocecilla era probablemente producto de la imaginación o un respiro totalmente voluntario por discutirse a sí misma sus dolencias sentimentales.

¿Acaso estaba teniendo razón?

¡Rayos, no! ¿Qué clase de idea era esa?

…_Huir no es el término adecuado. Hay formas más obvias y menos problemáticas de hacerlo_.

—No. –repitió Sakura.

_Si te quedas, todo puede ponerse peor. _La vocecilla era más terca de lo que Sakura esperaba. _No es el hecho de que te prohíba verlo, sino de que le vengan otras de sus crisis sentimentales y se aferre a la idea de irse de Konoha. Y ya conoces a mamá, si una mosca le molesta, no se la pensará dos veces para aplastarla con el primer papel que tenga a la mano._

La joven Haruno se permitió un suspiro largo y tendido.

—Pues…tal vez…

_Mamá cree que no eres capaz de nada por ti misma. Que eres demasiado joven. ¡Y eso no es un obstáculo!...puedes encontrar una forma de demostrárselo, de una vez por todas._

—¿Y huir como las protagonistas de esas novelas baratas? ¿Ésas que se escapan con sus supuestos novios hacia algún lugar recóndito de la faz de la tierra? ¿Ésa es la solución?

_Hay medios realistas…maneras que…_

—¿Le estoy interrumpiendo, Haruno-san?—esta vez quien habló fue una voz que no provenía de su mente…sino de la realidad.

Y Sakura alzó la vista, emergiendo al punto existente en el que se encontraba; el salón de clases, a las diez y media de la mañana y frente al semblante nada contento de Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de literatura.

—Kakashi…sensei…—Sakura aspiró hondo, sintiendo que se ruborizaba como un tomate y profiriendo en sus adentros el gran deseo de desaparecer en ese mismo instante—Yo…este…

—Cuando me refería a hablar de lenguas muertas, quería decir literatura escrita en lenguajes perdidos…—Kakashi no se mostraba severo ni enojado. Sólo preocupado, en cierta forma—…no a conversaciones interpersonales, Haruno-san.

Obviamente no se hicieron esperar algunas risillas de sus condiscípulos.

—Perdón, sensei.

Kakashi pareció esbozar una sonrisa confiada bajo la bufanda negra que cubría parte inferior de su rostro.

—No hay problema, pero que no se vuelva a repetir —el profesor de cabello platinado volvió al escritorio, retomando el tema garabateado con su letra sobre el pizarrón.

Sakura volvió a atender el libro y las notas en su libreta, sintiendo la mirada extrañada de Ino a su izquierda y la cara de boba preocupación de Naruto sobre su hombro.

Bien, si había que ser discretos, ella no tenía las mejores aptitudes para el caso.

Aunque podía ver una ventaja en todo esto, y lo constató al finalizar la clase, a las once de la mañana, cuando el timbre marcó el lapso de cambio de aula y de materia. Todos los muchachos salieron casi al instante del sonido, como corredores esperando el disparo de salida.

Todos excepto Sakura, quien discretamente se había escabullido de las atenciones excesivas de sus amigos ante la llamada del profesor Hatake.

—Sé que apenas es el segundo día y de seguro el verano les habrá parecido demasiado corto, pero…—Kakashi siempre hablaba con un tono calmo, y su mirada era tan apaciguada como su voz, claro que el modo de confianza a veces era un poco engañoso, prueba de eso eran las reprimendas hacia Naruto.—Te he visto distraída. Demasiado a lo que acostumbras, Sakura. ¿Hay problemas en casa?

Y ése era otro de sus modismos. En clase Kakashi siempre se dirigía con un respeto mesurado, claro que cuando llegaba a conocer poco a poco al alumnado, se tomaba las libertades de hablarles enteramente a su nivel.

—No, no precisamente –respondió Sakura, con los libros llevados en ambos brazos u la mochila acomodada en un hombro.

—Bueno, no te he visto tampoco con Uchiha –Kakashi le contemplaba, a pesar de tener su típico e inseparable librito en una mano—, y si el motivo de que te distraigas en clase es por un muchacho, bueno…no vale la pena…

Sakura tragó en seco.

—No es por Sasuke. —Tragó más saliva—Sasuke y yo rompimos hace un mes…—ella bajó la vista y luego la alzó al instante. Tal vez pudiese aclarar sus dudas si lo decía a alguien más que no fuese ella misma—Kakashi sensei, ¿a los diecisiete uno puede independizarse?

Y Kakashi dejó el libro sobre el escritorio.

—Pues…si y no. –dijo llevó una mano a su barbilla, pasándola pensativamente sobre la bufanda—. Siendo menor de edad, creo que el proceso necesita una carta de autorización del estado. Cosas legales…recuerdo que se le llama _emancipación_.

—Hum…entiendo.

—¿Para qué necesitas hacer algo así, Sakura?

Ella se encogió de hombros al inicio, luego se irguió un poco más.

—Bueno yo…quiero demostrar que puedo valerme por mí misma.

El sensei alzó una ceja y volvió a levantar el libro.

—Sakura, sé que puedes. Del grupo eres quien tenía uno de los más altos promedios el semestre pasado, no creo que se te dificulte algo así. –exhaló, mientras que algunos alumnos del siguiente grupo comenzaban a llenar el aula—No estoy seguro, pero si no tienes trabajo de medio tiempo o alguna manera de sustento, necesitarás conseguirlo. En cuestión del acta esa, bueno, es un aburrido lío legal. Podrías preguntarle a Iruka, si es que no te abruma con sus discursos motivacionales, jeje.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, reacomodándose la mochila y mirando hacia el pasillo, ya casi desierto.

— Si, gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

----0----

—Vaya…¿Así que el polluelo abandonó el nido, eh?...no me lo esperaba, chico listo. –la voz cascada de Kisame Hoshigaki sonaba ligeramente más hosca de lo normal.

Sus ceñudos y pequeños ojos estaban fijos en la máscara de indiferencia que se proyectaba en el semblante de Itachi Uchiha.

—No creo que el asunto sea de importancia…—dijo secamente, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto del interior de su bolsillo—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

Ambos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento del modesto motel donde el Uchiha había pasado la noche. Al cernirse las once de la mañana, su teléfono móvil timbró con la premisa de una llamada anónima. Contestó, pero la línea se cortó al instante. Al bajar hacia la entrada, dispuesto a recoger el auto y marcharse de allí, se encontró con el macilento rostro de Kisame.

—Pein me mantiene al tanto de todo –dijo el sujeto de cabello ralo, caminando a la par del Uchiha, como una sombra amorfa.

—¿Necesita algo más? ¿Para qué te mandó ahora?

Kisame soltó una risilla hueca.

—Eh, creí que yo era el encargado de los interrogatorios –dijo forzando una mueca de sorna. No esperó reacción o palabra de Itachi, y sacó un sobre amarillo, doblado cuidadosamente en dos partes, dándoselo—Me pidió que te diera esto. Es tu parte de la semana.

—¿Parte de qué? No hemos hecho nada desde las cuentas de Sabaku.

—Pues parece que los datos que dejaste sirvieron mucho, no es que Pein haya dispuesto de todas las cuentas, pero me mandaba decir que tu ayuda nos fue muy provechosa.

Itachi desdobló el folder, escrutando sin interés el interior de éste. Tres filas de billetes de denominación de quinientos. No lo contó, pero tenía la idea de tratarse de catorce mil ryo debidamente empaquetados.

—Como sea…—Itachi guardó el papel con todo y contenido en el pantalón.

—Y ahora que dejaste el emporio de dinero, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –la pregunta de Kisame no mostraba un interés prioritario. Parecía una pregunta al azahar pero Itachi dudaba si ése era el significado.

—No lo se.

—Ehhm…Pein mencionaba que ahora que tenías tiempo de sobra, podrías ayudar con los balances de Akatsuki. ¿Eres bueno con los números, no?

—Si. Pero creí que el tipo con el rostro cubierto se encargaba de esas cosas.

—Bah, Kakuzu últimamente se las da de ocupado. Cierre de contratos, permisos, falsificaciones y esas cosas; alega que le quitan tiempo –respondió Kisame resueltamente.

Antes de darse la vuelta, presto a alejarse, le dedicó una mirada estoica a Itachi.

—Piénsalo, si sabes lo que te conviene. Sería por las mañanas y solo unas cuantas horas y paga extra –arguyó.

Itachi sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras abría el auto y se sentaba sobre el lado del conductor. A través del vidrio del retrovisor, aun limpio y claro, observaba a Kisame desaparecer entre la gente de la avenida contigua.

—Tal vez…—se repitió a sí mismo.

Exhaló, cansado y abrumado, sintiendo las secuelas del hecho de dormir por mero impulso y no tanto por descansar. No podía negar la característica de que siempre le era difícil conciliar el sueño en cama extraña y aunando toda la secuencia de lo ocurrido en el día, apenas y logró dormitar unas cuantas horas. No se le veía demacrado, pero presentía que si cerraba los ojos por más de cinco minutos se quedaría dormido, aun si estuviese de pie.

Tenía un periódico doblado, tirado descuidadamente en el asiento del copiloto. La fecha era de hoy y lo había pedido a la habitación. Lo levantó, posando su vista en una hilera de anuncios de la sección de alquileres.

Casi sería mediodía, desvelado o no, aun tenía cosas por hacer.

----0----

—Ne, sigo sin entender, Sakura-chan —Naruto se pasaba una mano por detrás de su nuca mientras mascaba ruidosamente un mondadientes—¿Para qué quieres hablar con el pervertido de Jiraya?

Sakura andaba con un paso un poco más lento y rezagado que el del hiperactivo rubio, mientras la sombra de la tarde comenzaba a caer.

—Solo por una pregunta, ¿Él es abogado, verdad?

—_Sip_ –siseó Naruto, balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre el machuelo de la acera.

Y la conversación siguió de filo, alrededor de los monótonos comentarios de Naruto y el fastidio que acusaba de la cantidad de tarea en la primera semana de clases. Sakura le oía, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

El interés estaba abstraído en la decisión aun desvaneciente de lo que venía maquinando en la mañana. Su mente se mostraba decidida en una parte de las circunstancias pero su corazón y la parte insegura que éste profería, lidiaban en el discernimiento de lo que Sakura presentía como una de las decisiones más importantes que podría tomar –o no tomar- en los últimos años.

La plática con Kakashi –aunque haya parecido al inicio un interrogatorio arisco de él- resultó útil en cierto aspecto. El término lo había escuchado un par de veces y según el propio profesor de literatura, era un proceso real y aplicable a su caso. Podía hacerse y ella estaba dispuesta, aunque la interrogante seguía apersonándose frente a sus ojos. ¿Realmente iba a hacer eso? ¿Dejar los muros seguros del hogar por desavenencias del destino a manos de su madre?

Eso era algo que debía pensar, no tomar como un escape de última hora. Sakura estaba consciente de eso y más. Podía meditar la cosa durante el resto de la semana, quizás el resto del mes y si tenía suerte, hasta en tres o cuatro meses o al próximo semestre. Podía darle "largas" pero ¿y mientras? ¿Qué había en el trayecto entre el dicho y el hecho? ¿Podría sobrevivir? Conocía las estratagemas de su madre, su "yo interno" no se equivocaba en las opciones.

Si dejaba que el tiempo le diera la respuesta, seria volver a empezarlo todo. Las discusiones, el resentimiento y luego…tal vez su madre se anotase una victoria personal, podía lograr que Sakura desistiera y dejara a Itachi. Una gota de agua siempre llega a perforar una piedra tarde o temprano si no es por la insistencia. Y si ése era el objetivo de Hanako Haruno, ¿qué restaba después?...pues continuar con el matriarcado y su monarquía casi intacta, y que Sakura volviese al mismo círculo vicioso. Sin defensas, sin oportunidad mas que la de terminar tarde o temprano como la solterona de la casa y al cuidado de su madre…

Era eso o terminar casándose con el primer tipo que se cruzase en su camino mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a la barrera de los treinta años de edad y el desespero sentimental.

¡No!

En algunas ocasiones era mejor cortar por lo sano. No estaba hablando de largarse de casa así nada más. Si había un proceso legal que le autorizase cierto nivel de independencia y seguridad para demostrar que era apta para valerse por si misma como cualquier ciudadano de Konoha. Lo había y Sakura quería aclarar sus dudas y…

—¡Heey, renacuajo, que milagro que llegas temprano!...—la puerta del apartamento de Naruto se abrió y un hombre de cincuenta y algo de años y cabellera blanca se dirigió al joven rubio con estruendosa expresión. Hizo una pausa y su atención se detuvo en Sakura—…Sakura-san, ¿ocurre algo? –volvió su mirada hacia Naruto al instante sin esperar respuesta—¿Te metiste en problemas de nuevo, muchachito? ¡Te había dicho que sería la última vez que…!

—Jiraya-sama, quería preguntarle por…—Sakura interrumpió. Su voz bajó de nivel, aun acomodando las palabras y el sentido de la frase—…por los requerimientos para un acta de emancipación.

El hombre, padrino y tutor de Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos de repente, tanto como un plato.

—¿Qué?

----0----

Ya pasaban de las cinco, e Itachi Uchiha ya había recorrido los confines aledaños a la zona metropolitana de Konoha, hasta que por fin encontró algo.

El edificio de departamentos presentaba leves grietas en la fachada. El revestimiento de estuco seguía con el color y textura original en unas cuantas partes del exterior, como piel reluciente al sol. El inmueble, de modesto exterior, se inclinaba hacia cuatro abedules desgarbados que se estiraban para apreciar la vista, aunque fuera borrosa, de los atardeceres anaranjados de un tono artificial que sólo la contaminación de área urbana de Konoha podía producir, y que los hacía parecer tarjeta postal retocada. La edificación quedaba a veinte minutos y una considerable distancia de La Nube Roja. Una agradable coincidencia, para Itachi.

La rentera, una mujer de edad mediana que hablaba sin parar, se peleó con la llave de uno de los departamentos durante cinco minutos. A Itachi, la vieja cerradura le recordó a la de su casa. Había pasado un día desde aquello pero parecían haber sido más.

—De nada sirve arreglar estas puertas. Siempre es lo mismo con las condenadas cerraduras—se quejó la mujer.

Un hombre de abundante barba rala y negra, salió del departamento contiguo. Encendió un cigarro y el olor del humo se mezcló con los demás olores que se habían instalado en el pasillo, por falta de ventilación: sopa miso, café, humedad, insecticida. El hombre miró a Itachi, que estaba parado junto a la rentera. Se fijó en sus maletas y el atuendo citadino, y se fue bajando por los escalones de dos en dos.

Por fin la rentera convenció a las llaves de que abrieran la puerta.

—Este departamento es más acogedor y tranquilo que el otro que está vacío –dijo—, y no da a la calle, así que es más seguro, pero nadie lo quiere desde el día del incendio. De eso ya hace algunos meses. –Se detuvo sobre una mancha oscura en la alfombra, pisándola a lo largo y ancho como si estuviera practicando algún baile muy estructurado, pero por más que trató, sus zapatos no lograron ocultarla—Lo bueno es que está totalmente amueblado—añadió.

Desde la entrada se podía ver todo el departamento. La rentera lo llamaba "suite" y aunque a Itachi le parecía un nombre elegante, de algún modo no reflejaba del todo lo que veía. Era un apartamento discreto y la pintura de las paredes todavía se distinguía de un tono blanco. En sí, el interior no estaba deplorable en absoluto, claro que los muebles dejaban un poco que desear.

La cama se veía gastada y mullida. Cómoda quizás, pero gastada al fin y al cabo. La única ventana era un ventanal que daba hacia una vista ordinaria de la calle colateral. Los azulejos del baño eran color gris niebla. La mesita del comedor era de formica beige y en sus bordes, quemaduras de cigarro, vestigios de conversaciones largas y tranquilas de los inquilinos anteriores. El linóleo del suelo de la cocina, en otro tiempo amarillo y reluciente, ahora era pálido, opaco y sin vida.

Una de las puertas de la alacena estaba ligeramente floja.

Itachi recorrió el modesto apartamento, rodeó el sillón color bolsa de papel, mirando distraídamente hacia la totalidad del área de la sala.

Inmensa para su sola persona. Callada y fría…dispuesta a llenarse de vida.

Tal vez…un lugar para dos.

Asintió con la cabeza, dejando las maletas sobre el sofá.

_Si…un lugar para dos…Para nosotros, Sakura._

—Me lo quedo.

Cerraron el trato. El pago no era escandalosamente inaccesible y aprovechando la solvencia del dinero de la mañana, Itachi se aseguró del depósito y el primer mes.  
Exactamente no había calculado mal, el interior del sobre estaba compuesto por catorce mil y doscientos ryo. Un reembolso a causa de su "traición" –porque estaba seguro que ese era el término que usaría su padre- a su respetable apellido. Un garbanzo de a libra, ya que todavía le quedaba la cantidad retirada de su cuenta, albergada a otra. La economía monetaria no era cuestión de preocuparse, pero su futuro si…ya pensaría en algo. Además de la propuesta de Akatsuki.

Después de cerrar con llave la puerta del apartamento, Itachi trató con todas sus fuerzas de sentirse inquilino, pero se sentía mas como una visita. Una visita que no había sido invitada.

Aun tenía un juego de llaves albergado en la guantera del auto, pero la idea la rechazó al instante: el departamento de Shisui.

No.

Podía ser una opción emergente, pero Itachi la refutó. Muchos recuerdos, muy poco tiempo desde lo sucedido. No era ético y aun había demasiado _pasado_ en ello.

Miró alrededor. En el armario no había ganchos ni tubos para colgarlos, así que dejó su ropa en las maletas y el resto de sus pertenencias seguían en el auto. Se sentó a la mesa, vaciando los bolsillos, dejando el sobre amarillo y el teléfono. Se acordó de ella al instante, mientras miraba el aparato, inerte y silencioso.

_Sakura._

----0----

Pasó por ella a casa de Naruto. Se había dispuesto a bajar del auto y saludar por cortesía al tutor del chico Uzumaki, cuando Sakura salió, acompañada de su escandaloso compañero y subió al coche. Después de que Naruto curioseó cuanto pudo hasta el punto más minúsculo de la carrocería del _Honda_, pudieron despedirse y tomar el rumbo inicialmente hacia la casa de Sakura.

Y estando a unas cuantas calles de distancia de su domicilio, ella abordó el tema, ahora un más decidida y segura.

—¿Emancipación? ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

El término era conocido para Itachi. Lo oyó mencionar a voces de algunos compañeros de la facultad e inclusive el propio Shisui, en su tiempo. Una medida que implementaba independencia, madurez y sentido común.

—Si –respondió ella, con sus dedos entrelazados en los de Itachi—. Jiraya-sama dijo que se ocuparía de arreglar el papeleo necesario. Tal vez en esta semana…

Y él complementó el comentario, con la premisa del apartamento. Sólo un comentario, una noticia…de ninguna manera era una insinuación.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas perniciosas hasta ahora, y lo único bueno era que, aunque en distintos lados de la balanza, se tenían el uno al otro. No quería arruinarlo. No debía…no quería.

Y la idea se le fue de las manos nuevamente, siendo él quien apreció aquella envolvente necesidad se sentir su fragilidad corporal, su calor, su…todo.

_¡Rayos!,_ pensó sintiendo que ella le oprimía los nudillos con fuerza apremiante, ante aquel improvisado beso que él había suscitado de manera improvisada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?...el no era así, al menos no que recordase.

Nunca se lo había preguntado, y el motivo estaba presente en sus pensamientos desde ayer. Aunque Itachi creía que estaba desde antes…mucho antes; desde aquella noche en que Sakura había aparecido en el alféizar de la puerta de su oficina. Si, en ése preciso instante fue cuando sintió que el contacto de su cuerpo y el de ella amenazaba con provocar un incendio interno e inevitable.

Itachi recordaba vagamente sus anteriores experiencias en sus años mozos, a manos de Hana Inuzuka. Recordaba que la barrera física se había roto hasta los seis meses de relación, y era siempre ella la causante de las explosiones internas y externas de su cuerpo. Agradable, pero distante. Y el tiempo de "espera" fue demasiado. Seis meses para llegar a "segunda base", vaya caso.

Ahora no, y a Itachi le descontrolaba el no saber porqué.

Sakura era distinta, y mucho. Joven, vivaz y entregada, a pesar de que las inclemencias de la vida también ejercían su cruel mano reprensoria en ella.

El vehículo estaba aparcado en una de las calles domiciliaras. Privacía escasa pero existente. El radio del coche estaba sintonizado en WKH y el grupo Akeboshi entonaba "_Yellow Moon_" con voz suave y enterada de la vida de la calle, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

Sus labios se confundían en un fuego líquido y al prolongarse el beso, Sakura sintió un hormigueo. La pregunta no solo estaba en la mente de Itachi, ella también lo anexaba en su compendio de interrogantes nuevas. Sabía lo que era esto. No era una chiquilla inexperta pro tampoco una amplia conocedora. Creyó en su momento sentirlo por Sasuke…pero la intensidad varió a niveles inhóspitos. No, no había Sasuke ni recuerdos hacia él, no desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Llevaba aun su uniforme escolar, y la noche estaba cayendo poco a poco, al igual que la tarde de ayer. Se aproximó más, provocando que Itachi le rodease con los brazos. Nuevamente recapitulando los hechos del día anterior, solo con la diferencia de la calma de hoy.

La mano de Itachi se deslizó por debajo de la blusa que ella tenía puesta y encontró la suave gloria de sus senos, coronados de pezones tiesos y duros por la excitación. Sakura jadeaba entrecortada y aceleradamente. Y por primera vez, su mano se encontraba donde él la quería, donde Itachi la _necesitaba_; entre sus piernas, donde apretaba y daba vueltas y se movía, sin experiencia pero con suficiente deseo para compensar por esa falta.

La besó y su boca se abrió mucho. Encontró su lengua y el beso era como aspirar el sabor limpio de un botón de cerezo. Sentía cómo la excitación se incrementaba en ambos. Perdiendo el suelo, la realidad…

Itachi se inclinó hacia ella, se _estiró_ hacia ella, con todo su cuerpo, y por un instante sintió como ella correspondió con pasión, pura y limpia.

Entonces, desapareció.

Sakura se quedó sentada, confundida y sin estar segura de qué había sucedido ni siquiera de dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se hallaba completamente alborotado, un conjunto confuso de emociones y caprichosas reacciones físicas medio maravillosas y medio temibles. El corazón palpitaba lánguidamente y una ligera humedad molestaba en el interior de su prenda íntima. Y él le contemplaba con un semblante acalorado, no mejor que el suyo y con la adrenalina corriendo aceleradamente por sus venas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por todas partes.

Itachi exhaló con fuerza, tumbándose de manera más permisible sobre el asiento, con el cuerpo hacia atas ligeramente.

Tragó saliva y hablo dificultosamente.

—Hmp…pe…perdón…yo…no quise…

Ella meneó la cabeza, sin huir del contacto de sus ojos. Itachi no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. La abrazó, torpe y preocupado. Las palabras salieron lentamente, penosamente una por una, con muchísima renuencia.

—Ha pasado tiempo…desde…—dijo ella junto a su hombro—…desde…

Y él lo dedujo.

—No importa –dijo en un murmullo—lo entiendo, Sakura.

Extendió una mano y tocó su cabellera, que se derramaba hacia un hombro de la blusa.

—Lo entiendo…—repitió, seguro y comprensible.

----------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Capítulo:

"**"Un frío y destrozado aleluya"**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

…_tal vez parezca que la medida de Sakura suena demasiado precipitada. Si, admito que quizás suene exagerado, pero si no comienzo a mover los engranes, la trama se estanca. No es una excusa, es una medida prioritariamente pensada y estructurada. Y ya verán a lo que me refiero con el siguiente capítulo. _

_A veces, no hay que esperar a que las cosas sucedan, HAY que hacer que sucedan. _

_Y bueno, volvamos con la objetividad de mis títulos para los siguientes capítulos_

…_¡L-E-M-O-N!_

_Así es…lemon…o bueno, mi primer intento formal de narrativa de éste género (lo anterior eran meros ensayos xD). Os recomiendo como banda sonora de fondo, una pieza tipo balada (si, de esas con las que a uno le dan ganas de rebanarse las venas con una galleta remojada en leche); "__**Hallellujah**__" de la autoría de __**Rufus Wainwrigth**__…y de ahí viene el título del siguiente capítulo para el lunes…_

_Bueno, me paso a despedir y reiterar que llueva, truene, llovizne o se vuelva a caer el internet en el trabajo, actualizaré el lunes._

_Nos leemos._


	23. Un frío y destrozado aleluya

_**ANTES DE LEER:**_

El contenido parcial de este capítulo es de caracter para público de mayoría de edad, debido a que es tipo lemon. So sois menores de edad. os aconsejo abstenerse.

_**Lo prometido es deuda…una observación antes que nada. Este es un capítulo LARGO, muchas cuestiones meramente personales y no hablo tanto del carácter de la escena que esta por venir, no, sino de lo acontecido y las perspectivas tanto de Hanako como del resto del fondo que acomete a este fic. Tómense su tiempo, siéntense o acomódense en una silla mullida o sofá y disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Arriba el telón….**_

**

* * *

**

ROSA DE DOS AROMAS

**Vigésimo Segundo Capítulo**

**"Un frío y destrozado aleluya"**

_Tal vez hay un Dios arriba_

_Y todo lo que alguna vez aprendí del amor_

_Fue como deshacerme de alguien que te alejó_

_No es un llanto lo que puedes oír en la noche_

_No es alguien que ha visto la luz_

_Es un frío y destrozado aleluya.(__**1**__)_

_(**1**) Lírica traducida fielmente de la canción "__"__**Hallellujah**__" de la autoría de __**Rufus Wainwrigth. **_Derechos Reservados.

* * *

—¿Sakura?

No hubo respuesta. Hanako se había quedado dormida, pero sólo por quince minutos más, nada de qué alarmarse. Y sabía perfectamente que su hija siempre se procuraba el desayuno y el arreglo de sus cosas antes de irse a la escuela. Alegaba de su autosuficiencia –y lo incrementó en las últimas semanas, Hanako lo notó- y eso no era motivo de preocupación para su madre. Pero ahora, no le había escuchado bajar corriendo por la escalera, ni el escándalo de la secadora de cabello prendida ni su alegato personal en el baño, frente al espejo.

Un silencio que no agradó del todo a la señora Haruno, y el comienzo de su ira personal se incrementaría. No lo sabía, pero lo presentía muy, muy dentro de su sentido común maternal.

El pasillo hacia la habitación de su hija seguía igual de mudo. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y en cuanto lo tocó, ésta se deslizó. Sakura nunca dejaba la puerta entreabierta, ni cuando estaba ni cuando se iba.

_Cuando se iba_…

Ésa idea no le agradó a Hanako y menos encontrar el vacío en el interior de la recámara de la joven. No un vacío completo, sino parcial. Aun había algunas revistas, cuadernos y efectos personales sobre el escritorio y la mesita de noche.

Pero la cómoda estaba abierta, el armario también y…

—Sakura…¡Haruno Sakura!

Pero Hanako había vuelto a gritar al aire.

Entró, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones. No era un acto de violación hacia la privacidad del santuario personal de su hija, sino un impulso de inquebrantable protección hacia lo que podía ocultarle o lo que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre su vida.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en cuatro hojas dispuestas sobre el buró. Un par eran simples notas de escuela y otras…

Las otras no estaban escritas a mano. El papel era más blanco y una tenía el emblema de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Konoha. La sujetó al instante y antes de darse a la tarea de leerla por completo, su atención deparó en la firma.

_Jiraya…ése maldito viejo, ¿para qué demonios tiene Sakura un papel firmado por ése desobligado… alegando una…?_

Y sus ojos pasaron de las garabateadas letras al contenido, encabezado y contexto de la carta. Letras de molde en la parte superior y en negritas en el endose, arriba de la firma del fiscal que dio la autorización. Todo completamente legible. Lo que Hanako tenía en sus manos no era un ensayo de la escuela, ni una carta de permiso para alguna excursión escolar, era…

¡¿Un acta autorizada de emancipación?!

Su hija, su pequeña…planeaba…

----0----

—¿Irte ya? –Naruto seguía mirando a Sakura como quien mira un rayo de sol en medio de la noche. Y ésta era la quinta vez que lo preguntaba—¡¿Y con solo una maleta?! ¡En las películas esas cosas se ven más escandalosas, dattebayó!

—Ya dame eso…baka—la joven de cabello rosa tomó la valija.—Por poco y tiras todo.

La cara de Naruto Uzumaki mostraba un semblante exageradamente compungido.

—Pues parece que empacaste hasta la pared.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. No se le veía decaída, ni preocupada y tampoco había dado señales de conflicto sentimental en el transcurso de todo el día. Ni Ino ni Hinata lo notaron.

—Sólo lo necesario. Por ahora.

Naruto, a diferencia de ella, sí se le notaba un poco más contrariado de lo que debía ser. Y no era por el hecho de haber tenido que luchar contra viento y marea para no sacar la noticia ante el resto del grupo.

—Neh…pero no creí que fuera tan pronto –resolló el chico Uzumaki y sus azules ojos, brillantes por la expectación más típica de un niño pequeño que de un adolescente, fijos en ella. Su mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo.—…¿Vas a irte…con el hermano del teme?

Y Sakura no rehuyó la mirada. Asintió, y Naruto nunca había visto aquel destello en los ojos de la joven. Seguro, confiado y al mismo tiempo sincero.

—Si…—respondió, se encogió de hombros, no por inseguridad, sino por descansar el peso del equipaje, dejándolo en el suelo—Hablamos de eso, anoche y…

Cortó, mirando que el rubio abría los ojos tan grandes como un cuenco.

—Ey, eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Ino-chan cuando se puso a interpretar los sermones de tu madre, dattebayó… —y Naruto esbozó una sonrisa extensa y pícara como la de un zorro—Y yo sé que no sueles ver al teme-grande después de la tarde…._eeeeehhhhh_

—¡Oye, no es lo que piensas! ¡Pervertido! —Sakura le dio un pinchazo en el hombro, sonriendo con divertida y fingida culpabilidad.

—Aja…¿entonces porqué te sonrojas, Sakura chan?

—Es el calor…¡Deja de imaginarte esas cosas, Naruto!

Éste sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua, profiriendo un sonoro "_bleeeh_" y por un momento, un valioso minuto, ambos habían experimentado el recuerdo de aquellos días de infancia. Riéndose mutuamente

Ya era medio día. No, más tarde de mediodía y ella todavía llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. En la mañana, Sakura había llegado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Quince minutos antes de las siete, sintiéndose extraña en el casi vacío salón y aun recapitulando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Itachi…y la carbonización provocada en el interior de su auto. ¿En que estaba pensando ella?...por Kamisama…

_Y no digas que no fue bueno,_ arguyó su "yo interno" en el momento en que lo recordó por centésima vez en la mañana. No, no tenía porqué debatirlo, su "inner" estaba en lo cierto.

Esa noche, en el escalón de la puerta, se despidió de Itachi con un beso. Le hubiera gustado besarlo de verdad, pero el hecho de que su madre posiblemente los estuviera observando desde la sala –en efecto era lo que había pasado- la obligó a besarlo de manera casi formal, tal y como se haría con un estimado amigo.

Ella le había abrazado, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Itachi todavía traía la camisa entreabierta y Sakura se percató del brillo lívido del sudor sobre su pecho.

_Te amo_…, Fue lo que dijo Itachi, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Un "te amo" dicho por vez primera y Sakura le vio, a través de la ventanilla arriba del cerrojo, desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche y dejándola a ella inmóvil y silenciosa detrás de la puerta, agradablemente atolondrada y con mucho más calor del que debía tener a las nueve de la noche y con una temperatura de veinticinco grados al ambiente.

Y luego vino la absolución, el caer de la realidad y el peso de las palabras de su madre, contra las mudas acciones de ella. Mudas, porque no iba a decir palabra. No porque no quisiera o porque tuviera miedo de su madre…o de hacerle caso. Sino porque había cosas que tenían que caer por su propio peso, sin aviso ni antelación. Antes de salir de su casa, telefoneó discretamente a Naruto, con la petición de albergar su discreta maleta en su casa, mientras las clases seguían su curso.

Aprovechando el lapso de "camino a casa" le acompaño a su apartamento, para después de recoger sus pertenencias dirigirse al noreste de Konoha, la zona alejada de los suburbios. Al abrigo de los únicos brazos que le habían enseñado el verdadero significado del auto respeto y del valor de su propia vida.

Vida dispuesta ahora a compartir en pareja.

—Bueno…me voy –Sakura volvió a sujetar la manija de la maleta—. Nos veremos mañana, Naruto.

Éste se echó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mientras se balanceaba sobre los talones.

—Yap. –sonrió espontáneamente—. Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan.

Naruto le vio partir, mientras suspiraba un fugaz "cuídate" e inconscientemente pensó, que si las cosas se habían puesto mal en el hogar de las Haruno, siempre podrían ponerse peor.

Claro, no fue consciente de esto, hasta una hora después, cuando un sonido atronador casi derriba la puerta de su apartamento.

----0----

—Vaya que eres rápido, muchacho—Pein entró al cuarto de la hora en su oficina, a la cual Itachi había acudido al edificio desde la mañana.—Y pensar que el perezoso de Kakuzu tarda horas en organizar los malditos remanentes.

Simples transacciones. Movimientos meramente digitales…casi como estar en casa.

Itachi no ahondó en esto último, sólo contempló su reloj de pulso.

—Hmp. Los saldos también están completos –dijo Itachi, cerrando cada una de las ventanas y archivos antes de apagar el ordenador—Creo que es todo por hoy.

—Efectivamente –completó Pein, con una leve expresión de complacencia.

Estando a momentos de oprimir la tecla de OFF, una carpeta alejada y solitaria en el espacio del _display_ de la barra de estado llamó su atención, y lo preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Qué es _kyuubi_?

Pein no mostró ninguna alteración y antes de que el Uchiha tuviese oportunidad de abrir el archivo, el hombre de cabellos rojizo-anaranjados apagó el monitor.

—Cosas sin importancia. Archivos viejos –dijo resueltamente. Le dio una palmada inerte en el hombro a Itachi—¿Quieres quedarte a tomar un trago?

Itachi se levantó.

—Gracias, pero quiero irme a casa—respondió, educado pero seco y distante—Volveré mañana.

—No creo que sea necesario. Has aventajado dos días de trabajo, pero si te necesitamos, te llamaremos –murmuró Pein.

Itachi tomó su saco y salió, sin más. Konan había estado en silencio, sentada en la silla de Pein, con la pierna izquierda elegantemente cruzada. Habló una vez que Itachi abandonase la habitación.

—¿No crees que le estas dando mucha libertad, Pein-chan?...además, parece que esta inmiscuyéndose en cosas que no le conviene saber—dijo con voz tenue.

—Eso no me preocupa, esa suspicacia puede que hasta nos sea más útil. –Pein se cruzó de brazos. Se dirigió a una sombra, agazapada detrás del archivero—¿Tienes ya los datos del constructor del País de la Ola, Zetsu-san?

La silueta emergió lentamente, como si hubiera estado camuflajeada e invisible sobre la oscura pared, a pesar de su formal vestimenta ejecutiva blanca.

—Si, el vuelo arriba a Konoha por la noche. Es cuestión de que Momochi-san nos informe la ubicación.

—Hoy podría hacerse entonces. –Pein se pasó una mano por el mentón. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa cancina que proyectó a Konan—Creo que encontré la distracción perfecta para el Uchiha.

----0----

—¡Jiraya! ¡Abre en éste mismo instante! –Hanako Haruno casi derrumbó la puerta.

Y pudo haberlo hecho…a no ser porque tenía la idea de que una dama de su edad no debería rebajarse a semejante acto. El aludido abrió, y su rostro no mostró sorpresa. Esto ya se lo esperaba.

—Haruno-san –dijo Jiraya, fingiendo una obligada demencia—¿A qué le debo el honor de su visti..?

—¡Déjate de idioteces y dime ¿Qué rayos es esto?!

La copia del acta –porque la original estaba en poder de"la solicitante"- se embarró en el rostro enjuto y confundido del fiscal Jiraya.

—Sakura lo pidió ayer —musitó Jiraya detrás del papel—… y creo que es un acto responsable de…

Y la furia extrema apareció en los ojos de la matriarca Haruno.

—¡¡Responsable la verruga de tu nariz!! ¡Es tu culpa que mi pequeña se haya ido a quien sabe donde!

Y así comenzó la tormenta…y como todo chubasco pasajero, no tardó en terminar…o al menos así lo esperaba Jiraya.

----0----

Sakura revelaba una sonrisa dúctil y aminorada tras el tono rojizo del atardecer.

Él había llegado al apartamento, arrojado las llaves y dispuesto a tumbarse desinteresadamente en la cama, hasta que sonó la puerta. Hasta…verla.

—Sakura chan…—las palabras se agolparon en su boca y desaparecieron.

No hacía falta. No se necesitaba. Lo único que quería, era congelar éste momento. Le abrazó y ella dejó caer la maleta, cerca del marco de la puerta y resonando en el interior del pasillo.

—Quiero…quedarme contigo…Itachi-kun

----0----

Un poco más calmada y con tres tazas de café, Hanako habló más sosegadamente mientras Jiraya escuchaba con paciencia el inicio del desastre más grande de toda la familia…según las palabras literales de la propia Hanako.

—Ella sabrá lo que hace, Hanako-san. –comentó el hombre de cabellera blanca—. Tal vez no tenga una edad apropiada aun, pero es responsable. Más de lo que son otras jovencitas a su edad. Y…

—¡Pero se fue!... Mi pequeña se fue por seguir a ese… ¡a ése hombre!—Hanako dio un sorbo a su cuarto café recién servido.

Jiraya suspiró, pensativo

—…ámalos, cuídalos y déjalos volar. –dijo.

—¡Es muy pronto! –la señora Haruno sintió las lágrimas brotar de nuevo—Aun no termina la escuela ¿Qué será de ella después? ¡Ése tipejo le arruinará la vida! ¡La botará en cuanto se le dé la gana! ¡Yo lo sé!

—No lo creo. Parece un muchacho responsable, y Sakura no es una completa inútil. Tiene una vida por delante y es joven, se puede complementar con alguien que ya tiene experiencia –Jiraya hablaba lentamente. Ése era el tono de un abogado, un fiscal digno no a defender a su cliente, sino a la lógica.—Deles una oportunidad.

Jiraya sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles. Tal y como imaginó Hanako había estado llorando amargamente durante gran parte de la conversación aun durante sus reprimendas. Lo cual a Jiraya, le atrajo recuerdos verdaderamente dolorosos. No, no era momento de ahogarse en sus propias penas, tenía que amainar un poco las cosas y conociendo el carácter tan característico marca Haruno sabía que podía esperar cualquier reacción de su parte. Pensó como debía abordar el tema

Manteniendo la calma, tratando de quitar cualquier aspereza de su voz, le contestó suavemente.

—Se que duele lo que ha hecho, pero trata de entenderla siquiera un poco.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo.

—Va a equivocarse…yo lo sé. –suspiró Hanako.

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, errar es humano –musitó Jiraya, con una mano apoyada en la barbilla—. Pero cometerá sus propios errores, y aprenderá de ellos. –exhaló.

Parecía que Hanako Haruno iba a rebatir con todas sus fuerzas, el rostro tenso, los ojos vidriosos. Sin embargo nuevamente se cobijó al silencio.

—Dale su tiempo, Hanako. Si el asunto se sale de control, prometo intervenir con todo el peso de la ley – Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jiraya, sabiendo que había logrado dar un paso adelante—…Además, no es la primera vez que veo algo así...

Ella bajó el rostro, ocultando una lágrima corriendo escurridiza por su mejilla derecha. Jiraya ya no arguyó más, ni en ese instante ni cuando se fue, pero la idea estaba presente en su mente, como aquella tarde de mayo…hace diecisiete años.

_La manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol, Hanako-chan…_

----0---

Habían estado inmersos en una plática corta pero consistente, no en la sala sino en la alcoba.

Itachi no había terminado de desempacar el resto de sus pertenencias, y aun se hallaba un montículo de ropa sobre una de las sillas del escueto comedor y el resto en el sofá; la sala lucía como su hubiera pasado un ventarrón. Ya se organizarían, ya habría tiempo de más cosas. No había televisor y Sakura había desistido de la idea de llevarse el modular sobre su buró, pero hubiera sido demasiado bulto, después de empacarse hasta la más insignificante prenda. El sonido de sus voces aun recriminaba un escaso eco.

Olió un débil aroma de cerezo cuando Sakura le abrazó por la espalda. Se volvió para mirarle. La luz tenue de la lámpara de mesa se reflejaba en sus ojos de zafiro y los cabellos rosas caían sobre sus hombros, como la tranquila marea de una cascada bajo los tonos sonrosados del alba. Sus facciones estaban expectantes y ligeramente tensas.

_La hora de la verdad_, pensó Itachi. ¿a dónde quería ir a parar? El destino no se mostró benevolente en los últimos días. La vida le había torturado fervientemente y ahora…ahora parecía que todo aquello le hubiese sucedido hace siglos atrás, en otra vida.

Ocho y media. Sintió el impulso de levantarse, sólo el impulso. Sakura le asió por un brazo y él no se movió.

—¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Sakura, acercándose a él.

Su voz era temblorosa. No por lo que se pudiese cernir en el futuro, sino por lo efímero que puede ser el presente. Itachi no apartaba su atención de ella, fija en el verde de sus pupilas y el contraste de éstos sobre el blanco marfileño de su piel.

—Nada…nada en particular—murmuró Itachi, con la cara muy próxima a la de ella y la besó.

Fue un beso muy suave, idéntico al que compartieran el día de su cumpleaños. Era una sensación familiar, una inmensa plenitud reencontrada. Sus párpados se entreabrieron, dejando ver el filo de sus pupilas hipnotizadas por el calor del otro. Sakura se humedeció los labios y buscó los de Itachi de nuevo. El juego suave y jugoso de las dos bocas incendió la sangre de Itachi, quien, pasándole el brazo por detrás, ahondó el beso.

Cuando Itachi apartó su boca, ambos estaban casi sin aliento. Era como si todas las privaciones de las últimas semanas hubieran hecho mella en ellos y no pudieran saciarse uno del otro. Itachi nunca se había sentido tan dominado por el deseo de ella y viceversa.

Sakura ni siquiera pensó cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Uchiha y éste le tendió en la cama. Itachi volvió a besarla, recostándose encima de ella y, para su asombro, Sakura no se lo impidió.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron sobre aquella blanca superficie.

Itachi había comenzado a pasar el contorno de sus labios cerca del lóbulo de la chica. Un contacto lívido y apremiante.

Le palpitaba el corazón. Ella acomodó sus manos sobre su pecho. La derecha resiguió una de las profundas ojeras de Itachi con un dedo.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —murmuró Itachi. Sus manos se paseaban lentamente por el talle de su compañera

Sakura sonrió. Firme. Decidida en unas de las pocas oportunidades que lo había estado en su vida.

—¿Tú lo estás?

No hizo falta hacer acopio de palabras. Hablar de obviedades, era perder el tiempo. Las palabras se borraron. Sólo deseaba besarle. Abrasarle. Sentirle.

Sakura corroboró el gesto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta. Ella también quería sentir su piel, Itachi comprendió que no podría resistir mucho más.

—¿Quieres…que nos detengamos?—preguntó Itachi. Trataba de controlar la situación, pero se le iba de las manos. No podía pensar.

—Sé que deberíamos parar —susurró Sakura entre sus besos, pero no quería. No podía. Él era todo cuanto deseaba. Se habían reprimido durante mucho tiempo y ahora, de repente, sólo deseaba estar con él—…pero…no…yo…

—Yo no haré nada que no quieras, Sakura…

Fue su último intento por salvarla, pero ésta vez ella no quería que la salvaran. Sólo deseaba amarle y ser amada.

—Te amo…Itachi. —dijo suavemente.

Y ésa había sido su respuesta. A todo en todo este tiempo.

Sólo eso pedía…solo eso necesitaba ahora.

Itachi se quedó contemplando con mesura las suaves curvas de la fisionomía juvenil y delicada de Sakura Haruno.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sintió palpitar su corazón. Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola nuevamente. Ligeramente al principio, en las comisuras de los labios. Y entonces se abrieron los de ella y la besó profundamente, como una flama que abrasa lentamente a otra, hasta consumirla poco a poco.

Mientras empezaba a abandonarse, Itachi le abrazó, cálida y efusivamente. El rostro de Sakura a sólo milímetros casi intangibles de distancia.

Gimió levemente cuando Itachi comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa y el sujetador. Sus dedos se movían parsimoniosamente.

Expertos, peros sensibles.

Una diferencia abismal del tacto de él y de Sasuke. No, el tiempo y el momento no exigían comparaciones. No ahora, ni nunca.

Ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. Para entonces, ella ya le había quitado la chaqueta. Itachi se irguió levemente, deshaciéndose de su camiseta, y el contacto entre sus pieles fue hipnótico.

Le atrajo hacia ella y apartó la sábana, con la piel tensa y llena de un calor soporífero y expectante.

Itachi le abrazó con fuerza y apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo con creciente ardor.

Un suplicio apremiante y exquisito que se intensificó cuando volvió a encontrar los labios de Sakura. El tacto de sus manos en su espalda, la respiración calmada y controlada y el inicial fulgor despertándose poco a poco en su intimidad, provocaron un fuego interno en él. A pesar de la aun existente barrera franqueada por sus ropas inferiores, Itachi se percató de la presión en su entrepierna, provocada por los iníciales vestigios de su erección.

La temperatura incitaba. Sofocaba. Le llenaba de una urgencia que nunca antes había sentido por alguna mujer.

Mientras su lengua se deslizaba hasta el rincón más mínimo del interior de la boca de ella, sus manos bajaron hasta el congestionado sur. Apenas haciendo contacto con la superficie de la prenda de Sakura, pequeña y ceñida sobre su ahora húmedos pliegues.

Sólo bastó su mano derecha para liberarle de aquel suplicio. Tres dedos, anular, índice y pulgar hicieron presa de la indumentaria. Ella levantó un poco el cuerpo, aligerando el esfuerzo de Itachi y dejándole retirar las ataduras.

Sin dejar que sus bocas se separaran, Sakura le devolvió el favor. Sus manos recorrieron la ancha espalda de Itachi hasta llegar a su objetivo. El intento fue más complicado y fue él quien terminó deshaciéndose por sí mismo del bóxer.

Ella había comenzado un movimiento lento, inconsciente en sus caderas, y en medio de aquella calmada danza circular, separó la pierna derecha. Un acto lento y silencioso que profesaba el deseo de que él acortara la distancia equidistante entre sus cuerpos. Itachi le entendió y se acomodó sobre ella, aun sin propasar las barreras de la intimidad, apretándose contra el mullido colchón mientras hundía el rostro entre la suave cabellera de Sakura.

Sintiéndola casi por completo. Toda ella. Su cabello largo, del particular tono rosa y que tanto añoraba secretamente, la piel blanco invernal, ahora teñida de una leve capa de rubor. Sus senos aun juveniles, pequeños pero firmes. Un defecto para recordar.

Sakura sintió que la lengua de él comenzaba a recorrer su cuello; un contacto tan delicado e intenso que la hizo resoplar por un instante. Itachi deslizó la cabeza hacia abajo y la lengua entre sus pechos. Ella hundió los dedos en su negra cabellera cuando Itachi continuó sus lentos y precisos movimientos. Su corazón palpitaba con más y más fuerza.

Itachi sintió que temblaba, gustó el sabor dulce de su carne, y sus labios rozaron el vientre hasta el ansiado centro de todo su calor.

Se detuvo. Su aliento exhaló un suave "hmp", acotado de un tono interrogante.

Una vaga idea cruzó por su mente, sutil pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mencionarla. Impregnada en el color de aquel dulce tesoro entre los muslos de ella.

—Es…rosa…natural…—dijo él en medio de un susurro jadeante.

—¿Qué?

El calor aminoró un poco, mientras Sakura le devolvía la mirada, sin comprender del todo. Entonces lo entendió y apartó la vista.

—El color…—murmuró Itachi, en un tono tan quedo que apenas y Sakura le escuchó—…es igual que tu cabello.

—Yo…hum…

El pasó una mano con mesura sobre su vientre.

—Está bien –respondió Itachi. En su rostro aun podía apreciarse el sonrojo de excitación en sus mejillas.

Una expresión de serena seguridad se trazaba en sus negros orbes. Y Sakura confió ante aquella mirada, porque sabía que era auténtica y sincera.

Itachi la contemplaba toda. Los músculos, los pequeños músculos del interior de sus muslos, alzándose incontrolados. El deseo temblaba en su interior.

Tal vez el amor sea tan divino como dicen los poetas, pero el sexo es el pacer efímero del mortal. No, no era sexo simplemente. Esto procedía a un sentimiento mutuo e inmaculado, una entrega completa.

Sí…eso era.

—Esta bien. –Repitió él, su aliento rozó deliciosamente el área íntima.—. Me gusta.

Sakura le escrutaba. El brillo de sus ojos resplandecía. El agua de lluvia al caer por la ventana, formaba ondulantes dibujos en su cara, cuello y pecho. Recostada y bajo las oscilantes sombras, sus senos parecían tener un poco de más volumen. Es perfecta en un instante.

No, para Itachi ha sido perfecta siempre.

—Itachi… –la recorrió un estremecimiento, haciéndole doblar involuntariamente los dedos de los pies. Su voz se tornó un suave murmullo.

Él volvió a retomar el sendero marcado por su saliva a lo largo del vientre de Sakura. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer y midiendo la marea de su interior, su impulso aminoró para no tornarse precipitado.

_No, la calma siempre es lo mas conveniente. Esperar y…sentir._ Sus ideas comenzaban a tornarse turbias, Itachi sentía el pensamiento oscilar entre el deseo y el creciente goce.

Prolongó un poco más la pausa, hasta hundir paulatinamente la punta de su lengua sobre su delicada intimidad.

Sakura arqueó el cuerpo y apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido e Itachi la abrió suavemente, y su lengua viajó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por la ruta que Sakura le había marcado.

Arriba y abajo, con la calma de una marea baja y fluctuante.

Él subió una mano, con la delicadeza de una brisa pasajera surcando su piel y detenerse en uno de sus pechos. Apretando con tenue pulso.

Sakura jadeó mientras Itachi la acariciaba, e iba decir algo, pero en este momento, esta sensación, ésta alegría, todas esas cosas, eran suficientes. Tenía los ojos húmedos y su cuerpo anhelante. Itachi aminoró el ritmo y su lengua subió, como una tortura lenta y paciente. Besó el espacio delicado del cuello de Sakura, mientras sus manos encontraban un mejor punto de apoyo.

El ambiente estaba más que encendido, todo estaba listo. Sakura se arqueaba emitiendo gemidos con cada bocanada de aire, en el momento en que Itachi imprimía un ritmo más sensible en sus caricias, hasta detenerse.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de ella. Contenerse era imposible. No soportaba ni un segundo más. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba fundirse en ella, sentir el calor proferido de su fogoso centro. Hacerla suya.

Penetrarla.

Itachi bajó una de sus fuertes manos buscando la otra rodilla de la joven para levantársela y doblársela igual que la anterior, dejándola abierta de piernas ante él para poder filtrarse en su cuerpo.

Sakura no apartaba su mirada de la de Itachi, sintiéndose como un volcán en erupción y escuchando el ritmo constante de sus corazones como un coro sobreviviente en medio del incendio provocado.

Quería que esto ocurriese, dejarlo acercarse, acoplarse con ella de aquella manera tan interpersonal. No porque fuese una obligación, no porque Itachi fuera el segundo hombre al que había permitido llegar tan lejos, sino por ser específicamente _él_.

Porque le amaba. Siempre lo había hecho y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Nunca.

—Sakura…—la voz se había tornado un suspiro. Una exhalación tan fortuita como un silbido, olvidada ante el deseo de hacerla suya. Hundió su rostro en el cuello, besándolo febrilmente—…_¿sigo?_

Ella aspiró profundo, deslizando ambas manos a los hombros del Uchiha. Alzó un poco el rostro, rozando con su mejilla la de él. Profiriendo un silencioso y conciso "_hazlo_" impreso en sus ojos soñadores.

Itachi, viendo que ella abría un poco más las piernas, finalmente se deslizó hasta rozarla. Su miembro, erecto y cálido rozó los delicados pliegues de Sakura.

Indagó nuevamente en la mirada de Sakura, sonrojada, igual que él, exhalando ambos con rapidez.

_Mi Sakura…_

Sakura le rodeó con sus piernas. Itachi, con las rodillas y ambas manos firmemente apoyadas en el colchón, procedió a un movimiento pausado pero decidido, empujándose en un solo intento, mientras la cálida lubricación de ella impregnaba su pene y facilitaba el camino hacia su preciado objetivo.

Ella tembló, al sentir una fútil incomodidad, producida por la premura de aquella invasión. Itachi retrocedió un poco, sintiendo la estrechez de Sakura, y volvió a avanzar, con todo el cuidado posible, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable y excitante sobre la superficie de su miembro, adentrándose en Sakura poco a poco y quedándose quieto durante un brevísimo instante, permitiéndole a ella amoldarse a su fisionomía.

Con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, sintió los músculos de Itachi moverse debajo de su piel. Abandonó su ser para que él la guiase, intentando sentirle por completo y no dejar que nada la distrajera.

Un ritmo tranquilo y apacible. La velocidad estaba impresa en un vaivén coordinado de dos direcciones; dentro y afuera.

Itachi se equilibraba ahora sobre las palmas de las manos y los dedos de los pies, iniciando una oscilación, suave, un baile templado que iría progresivamente subiendo de temperatura, acelerando y dotando de vida según aumentara su excitación. Sakura le seguía contrayendo su cuerpo al compás que él le marcaba. Sus sinuosos movimientos moldeaban el cuerpo de Sakura como si fuese de arcilla caliente y ella ofrecía sus huesos a los músculos de él.

Los nervios, la carne y la sangre de Itachi cantaban una sinfonía de sensaciones, aromas y texturas. La fragancia de flor de cerezo surgía de la arrugada sábana, y el cuerpo de Sakura exhalaba el penetrante y embriagador aroma de la pasión. Tenía los cabellos húmedos y gotas de sudor brillaban entre sus pechos. Sus ojos soñadores estaban fijos en un foco interior. Tenía las piernas cruzadas alrededor de las caderas de Itachi, para sujetarle mejor mientras la mecía suavemente.

Los viajes de fuera a dentro y de dentro a fuera se repetían con una intensidad levemente rígida. Sus cuerpos temblaban y se ponían tensos, resplandeciendo con el sudor del esfuerzo. Surgiendo más velocidad y fuerza, más energía y descontrol.

Estaban agotando el oxígeno circundante en cada inhalación de aire que tomaban, jadeos, gemidos, quejidos cargados de goce, sonidos particulares salían de la boca de cada uno, aunque ella los recargaba más aumentándolos de volumen. Se intentaban besar torpemente de vez en cuando en medio de todo aquello, de aquel monstruoso calor que los envolvía. Sudaban.

Hasta entonces, Itachi se había mantenido sobre ella apoyando los codos y los antebrazos a cada lado de Sakura, y con su cara unos momentos sobre la de ella y otras arrimada en una mejilla, seguía abrasando a la joven en cada ida, para en la vuelta, en donde ella se "relajaba", empujar otra vez con ardor, arrebato, pasión... Sakura empezaba a enloquecer, pero quería mantener ese instante cuanto pudiese, aún sabiendo que dependía de él.

Le abrazó por debajo de sus hombros, rodeando su tórax con arrebato y ante aquella última estocada de él, inconscientemente le clavó las uñas en la espalda, símbolo del placer que estaba experimentando. Itachi abrió su boca en señal de queja junto a la oreja de ella sin armar ningún escándalo. En réplica le imprimió más brusquedad a la penetración y mordía con la boca abierta, obstinado y con brío la mandíbula inferior y barbilla de Sakura, que las tenía alzadas hacia arriba ya que llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás resistiendo aquella marea brava, escapando y buscando desvanecerse en ese orgasmo codiciado.

En el movimiento que Itachi mantenía, mucho más animado y decidido, sentía que se estaba agotando, iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Los latidos de sus corazones volvían a desbordarse, iban directos a la arritmia cardiovascular, en poco tiempo habían recuperado el ritmo y dinamismo anterior.

Itachi se cansó de aguantarse sobre ella con los antebrazos y dejó caer totalmente su peso sobre Sakura. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven apretándola contra sí en cada penetración para profundizar más. Ocultando su rostro con los ojos cerrados a un lado de la cara de Sakura, respiraba forzado jadeando por el esfuerzo. La chica seguía abrazada a su cuello, impulsándose con él y provocando que la cama hiciera ruido con cada empuje.

Los muelles del colchón hablaron, quizás lo habían hecho antes con los otros inquilinos, pero nunca con tanta elocuencia como la de esta noche.

La resistencia de Itachi comenzaba a decaer, el esfuerzo le hacía sentir que el cénit de todo aquello llegaría pronto. Estaba tenso y los calambres de goce que recorrían su cuerpo en cada subida lo estaban machacando físicamente.

Una idea, un muy lejano vestigio de cordura le apremió a deslizarse hacia atrás. Sólo un instante de realidad, sintiendo que estaba próximo a entregarse a la inevitable explosión.

Sakura le detuvo, apretándole aun más con las piernas, impidiéndole salir.

—No…no te detengas…te necesito…Itachi…

Itachi asintió. En una silenciosa comunión de confianza y deseo mutuo, retomó el brío de su entrega. Se inclinó hacia delante, y antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella, murmuró tres palabras que no tenían más significado que el del embelesamiento del momento.

Sakura se agarró fuertemente a Itachi apretando su abrazo e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, tocando la mejilla ardiente de él. Su temperatura corporal era elevadísima, más que la suya, y gimió cuando Itachi se balanceó sobre ella y la incitó hasta el límite de la satisfacción, y entonces apretó con fuerza. Sakura pensó que iba a sollozar de puro éxtasis y medio gritando de nuevo en sus gemidos, contrajo con determinación su vagina sobre su miembro, estrujándolo y comprimiéndolo dentro de ella repetidas veces.

Se estremeció, murmurando el nombre de él, y su ritmo la elevó a la cima del placer. Tuvo la impresión de que saltaba de un acantilado y caía a través de un cielo que resplandecía con todos los colores del arcoíris.

El efecto de su primer orgasmo fue aniquilador, haciéndole evadirse completamente de allí. Itachi no tardó mucho más, poco después de que Sakura se fundiera con él, dejó de contenerse y arqueó la espalda, con el cuerpo sujetado por el pulsátil agarrón de ella. Quedando adherido enteramente a Sakura, anidando entre sus muslos.

Itachi sintió que se estremecía, que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba suavemente, y sin distancias, ni tela…ni _látex_ de por medio, se entregó totalmente a aquel intenso incendio que iba desde su bajo vientre hasta cada uno de sus músculos. Se vio acometido por una erupción que pareció estirar su columna vertebral y sus músculos hasta casi el punto del dolor.

Una convulsión incontrolable cuando sus músculos se contrajeron y la sangre se precipitó a lo largo de sus venas, sintiendo cómo se vertía un torrente cálido de él mismo hacia el interior de Sakura. Su esencia. Su existencia.

Su_ semilla_.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire, se sentía tieso, con los huesos entumecidos por un calor húmedo.

Un ardor agradable y exquisito.

El cielo habría podido derrumbarse sobre él como un cristal azul, y no le habría importado. Vagaba por un terreno desconocido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: le gustaba mucho aquel lugar. Y quería volver a él en cuanto pudiese preparar el viaje.

Se relajó con el abrazo de Sakura y yacieron juntos, respirando como uno solo mientras el lejano reloj de pared de la sala repicaba la hora de la medianoche.

—_Sakura…Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...  
_  
Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura dejándola perdida en un súbito vacío... Había anhelado oírlas por tanto tiempo. Una grata calidez la envolvió y se entregó a ella, relajada, poco a poco fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, del chico que la abrazaba suavemente y se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones que empezaban a envolverla

Y el mundo giraba perezosamente alrededor de su cama.

--------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Capítulo:

"_**Tensión en hombros Haruno**_"

------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

_**El amor no anuncia su llegada, simplemente pasa y sus consecuencias, reacciones y sus efectos son tan impredecibles como el futuro mismo.**_

_**Tal vez muchos esperaban abrazos, besos y felicidad por siempre pero... ¿Podría ser tan fácil? No lo sabemos, a veces la búsqueda de la felicidad implica muchas dificultades pero cuando es verdadero la recompensa puede ser inimaginable.**_

_**Jo, ya me puse más poética de lo que debería. En fin, espero haber complacido al público lector en busca de un buen lemon. Admito fue mi primer intento formal. El resto de la trama…ya veremos el desarrollo.**_

_**Nos leemos. Como siempre se agradece todo tipo de reviews, tomatazos, consejos, etc etc etc.**_


	24. Tensión en hombros Haruno

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Tercer Capítulo**

**"Tensión en hombros Haruno"**

La noche transcurría su curso, y el tiempo no se detenía por nada ni por nadie. Desde la habitación, la luz del alumbrado público se filtraba hasta el interior del apartamento situado en los suburbios del noreste de Konoha; un inmueble que había estado desocupado en los últimos tres meses hasta ayer la tarde. Pasando a manos de Itachi Uchiha.

Éste contemplaba las luces con un abatimiento transitorio, consciente de la mejor parte de una velada posiblemente maravillosa. Un respiro en medio de todo aquel torbellino de dolor que había inundado su vida y que se incrementó después de conocerla.

Itachi tenía el cuerpo todo revuelto por un calambre agradable en la cintura, antebrazos y en la espalda. Poco antes de que amaneciera, se despertó, sintiendo el brazo derecho incómodo debido a que se había quedado dormido sobre él.

Sakura, dormía a su lado. Sus piernas aun estaban tenuemente entrelazadas a su cadera, como un silencioso vestigio de aquel desbordado acto de amor. Aunque la unión había dejado de establecer un contacto íntimo, Itachi seguía percibiendo su calor constante.

La miró y se preguntó si estaría soñando con lo sucedido el día anterior. El obligado trabajo con Akatsuki, la incertidumbre de su plan, la velada con Sakura. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo fundamental que había sido ése encuentro? Para él, Sakura era todo cuanto había desconocido del mundo hasta ahora.

Su sonrisa, su manera única de explayarse…Todo aquello que le había atraído, inconsciente al inicio, cuando Sasuke la presentó en su casa, aquella tarde lluviosa de noviembre. Ahora…ahora todo había dado un rumbo totalmente distinto. La balanza se había inclinado, a su favor y al mismo tiempo, a su contra.

Dormida, Sakura se tapó un oído con la mano, como si no quisiera dejar escapar un pensamiento. Itachi se acordó de las caricias anteriores. De cómo los dedos de uno habían recorrido la piel del otro como exploradores dados a la tarea de reconocer un territorio nuevo.

Y ahora dormía a su lado, tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera roto nada. Pero sí lo había hecho.

Mientras hacían el amor, Itachi había escuchado un estruendo dentro de su pecho y se había preguntado qué lo había causado. De inmediato había caído en la cuenta de que Sakura acababa de romperle la vida en dos.

Desde éste momento, todo sería: "antes de Sakura" o "Después de Sakura".

La necesitaba. Mucho más de lo que se podía con todas las fuerzas humanas posibles y descubrió, que ése había sido el detonante de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Le encantaba cómo se sentían sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sobre aquel punto sensible en su espalda, en el cuello, y de haber procedido a algo más allá de las barreras impuestas por la ropa, estaba seguro que se derretiría al instante. Y así fue. Nunca antes se había permitido semejante arrebato de éxtasis, ni en "solitario" ni con Hana Inuzuka. No, tampoco era siquiera parecido. Las caricias, "juegos previos" y las dos escasas experiencias sexuales con ella, relegadas ya al ayer de su vida, no distaban más allá de los simples impulsos hormonales de adolescentes.

Esto había sido tan diferente, como una lluvia intensa en medio de un dia soleado. Las caricias de Sakura siempre producían en su boca el sabor a cobre de la excitación, la sensación de que todos sus sentidos estaban vivos y deliciosamente en armonía.

Se sentía vivo. Finalmente vivo.

Sin embargo, no había nada que explicar salvo una cosa…

Y estaba impresa en el tono chillante del celular, aun sobre la mesa de la sala. Sonaba, y sonaba ahora a las tres de la mañana.

_Que diantres…._

Itachi apartó los cabellos del rostro de Sakura y la besó en la frente. Se levantó, con cuidado para no despertarla.

El aparato marcaba el número de una caseta pública. Itachi se acercó a la ventana.

—Eh, muchachito…—jadeó un abrumado Kisame desde el otro lado de la línea.—Mas te vale que estés despierto, tenemos un trabajo urgente de..

Itachi no le dejó terminar.

—Mierda, son las malditas tres de la mañana

Oyó un gruñido de complicidad.

—Sí, esta es la cagada más grande que se le ha ocurrido a Pein, pero tenemos un embarque que recoger. Se adelantaron algunas cosas.

El Uchiha ahogó un bostezo, pasándose la mano libre sobre la sien. El cabello negro, largo y revuelto caía sobre sus hombros, libre de la atadura de la liguilla que usaba. Respiró el aire de la mañana y aspiró el olor de la piel de Sakura en la suya.

—Hmp…ya voy.

—No, yo pasaré por ti. Tu cochecito llama demasiado la atención.

Aun no asimilaba la situación. Los ojos aun se le cerraban y el cuerpo le pedía volver al cobijo de las sábanas y de los brazos de la joven.

Las palabras sonaban lentas hasta que su mente se detuvo en una

—…Embarque…¿Qué embarque?

Kisame había colgado, dejándole la pregunta en el aire. Caminó hacia el sofá, la sala estaba iluminada por el reflejo del alumbrado público y usando el brillo de la luz proyectada, tomó una muda de ropa del montículo sobre una de las sillas.

Aun faltaban al menos tres horas para que amaneciera. Era demasiado temprano como para una "misión de acarreo y entrega de pedido" –como había oído a Kisame referirse a esos asuntos- no quería irse y dejar a Sakura sola y…y el hecho de no usar su auto…

El corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. En el exterior, la oscuridad aun cernía su tranquilo manto sobre los confines del País del Fuego, con calma y silencio aprensivo. El ambiente perfecto…para cualquier cosa.

A los veinte minutos, volvió a timbrar el teléfono. Itachi se prestó a contestar, cuando la llamada se cortó al instante.

La señal. Ésa era la señal.

—¿Qué pasa, Itachi-chan?

Itachi bajó la mano a un lado, dejando caer el teléfono torpemente sobre la mesa. Una gota de sudor frío cruzó su sien. Se volvió hacia Sakura, quien se había sentado en la cama, con los ojos hinchados por el sueño y las secuelas de la pasión.

—¿Qué sucede?—repitió con un tono apagado pero tenso.

Él tragó en seco, viéndola claramente desde el marco de la puerta que daba directo a la alcoba.

—Sakura —Itachi se acercó, tomándola de las manos. Su voz era ahora como un murmullo áspero—Tengo…—lo pensó y dijo finalmente—…debo salir.

—Aun no amanece –ella apremió a sujetarle con fuerza los nudillos, clavando sus ojos en los de él—Itachi, ¿qué ocurre?

Y él se quedó sin palabras. Muchas cosas que decir, mucho que explicar. Asuntos que sacar a la luz y tan poco tiempo ya. Lo diría, sí, pero no ahora.

—Es un trabajo. –musitó sin romper el contacto visual. Acercó su rostro más al de Sakura—…volveré lo antes posible, y te lo explicaré. Lo prometo.

—Itachi…

Le reclinó suavemente sobre la cama, junto con él.

—Lo prometo –susurró, rozando sus labios con los de ella.—¿Confías en mí?

Le miró a los ojos, y Sakura asintió, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras, pese a lo que sentía por Itachi. Eran palabras sinceras pero una nube de incertidumbre había aparecido en una fracción de su vasto y azul cielo. Un miedo por él. Por el destino y sus inflexibles e irrebatibles fuerzas.

La abrazó, volvió a besarla y tomó conciencia de que debía dejarla. Tenía que salir. Se alejó con un penoso esfuerzo y se detuvo en la puerta. Sakura seguía mirándole, mientras la lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Itachi hizo ademán de dar media vuelta pero siguió mirándola. Entonces antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, exclamó:

—Te amo, Sakura.

Ella le oyó y vio desaparecer al cerrar la puerta. Al silencio de la pronta madrugada, se recostó nuevamente, enrollando las sábanas hasta formar un ovillo mientras una ráfaga de viento se llevaba las nubes y el cielo de finales de agosto brillaba fríamente.

Sus brazos apretaban una de las almohadas, impregnada todavía del aroma del Uchiha, y Sakura no pudo ser capaz de entregarse de nuevo al cobijo del sueño.

----0----

Un vehículo, negro como el resto del entorno, se aparcó a tres metros delante de ellos. La amorfa penumbra hacía poco distinguible el modelo. Tres sujetos emergieron de éste.

—…bien, a trabajar. –Kisame miró de reojo a Itachi, y echaron a andar en dirección a los pasajeros. Hoshigaki se detuvo aun a tres metros de distancia y entregó por detrás de la espalda, un objeto metálico a su compañero—Guarda eso en el bolsillo.

Itachi sintió tambalear el mango del arma automática entre sus dedos.

—¿Para qué…?

—Por si hablan demasiado, muchachito.

El Uchiha enfundó el objeto en el bolsillo del saco. Se quedaron silenciosamente inmóviles frente a un sujeto de mediana envergadura, barba descuidada y gris y ropas de ejecutivo. El hombre tenía una facha desmañada y detrás de él, como tres enormes gárgolas, estaban sus guardaespaldas. Aquel hombre custodiado por su peculiar escolta, se llamaba Tazuna; su fotografía se solía ver de vez en cuando en encabezados de la prensa y en las secciones de arquitectura; efectivamente procedía del País de la Ola y su renombre como afamado constructor de puentes y metódico urbanista estaba tornándose importante.

¿Qué quería un sujeto así con una escoria como Akatsuki?

_Embarque…_la palabra seguía pendiendo del pensamiento de Itachi. _¿Embarcar qué?_

—Vaya, vaya…—el hombre se dirigió a Kisame—…veo que a Akatsuki le urge demasiado mi ayuda como para citarme a estas horas.

Kisame no se movió. Itachi vio que dos de los miembros de la escolta de Tazuna se dispersaron a ambos lados de éste, cerrándoles el camino. Este movimiento no resultaba nada alentador…si es que sólo iban a recoger pagos, como se suponía.

—De hecho, Pein-sama nos informó que ya tenía lista nuestra…cuota. –Arguyó Kisame.—La seguridad en otros países no es gratis, y usted ya lo sabía.

Tazuna profirió una risa ladina.

—Je…claro. –Arrojó un maletín hacia la mano de Kisame—. Ahí está, y díganle al tal Pein que deje de joder. Como si uno no tuviese demasiado trabajo ya.

El objeto fue a parar al instante a manos de Itachi.

—Ciento ochenta grandes –indicó Kisame y el joven de cabello negro escrutó el interior con minuciosidad.

—Cincuenta –Itachi murmuró bajo pero conciso.–Solo hay cincuenta.

Las sombras se cerraban alrededor de los únicos dos elementos de Akatsuki. Sólo dos de los guardaespaldas; el tercero –un adefesio de dos metros y facciones mas toscas que las de Kisame- seguía detrás de Tazuna, inmóvil pero al tanto de todo.

—Le advertimos –Kisame comenzó a hablar, dando un paso al frente y una de sus manos en el interior de su gabardina—…que esta era la última vez que…

Dos manos trataron de asirle por un brazo y la otra pasando el antebrazo alrededor de su cuello.

Un disparo se oyó, en medio de la penumbra del muelle. Y así comenzaron los problemas, justo antes de la llegada del alba.

----0----

Las cuatro, las cinco…cinco y media. Y Sakura Haruno no volvió a conciliar el sueño. Ni a las seis…ni sentía sus rezagos ahora a las diez.

La incertidumbre y la preocupación habían aflorado en su mente desde la partida misteriosa y cortada de Itachi. Pasó el resto de la madrugada inmóvil en la cama, mirando fijamente el reloj digital en el buró. Moviéndose número por número y ella mortificándose por la ausencia del hombre al que amaba. El desgano y el miedo hicieron mella pero no le impulsaron a quedarse en casa.

Confiaba en él. ¿Verdad?

Si, y ésa era la razón –aunque una obligación mas bien- de haberle hecho levantarse y continuar con la rutina. Confiaba en Itachi, pero temía por él. Temía por aquel suceso fuera de lo común, temía por el hecho de que no le había hablado en absoluto de ello. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Y si había algo, un lío o un embrollo mucho mayor que lo acontecido en la empresa?...no. Sakura confiaba en él enteramente, ya hablarían de esto. Y ella no se iba a quedar en casa, esperándole como si no tuviese nada que hacer. No sería débil, no demostraría que era un estorbo. Si se quedaba, tal vez fuese una premisa silenciosa a decir "no puedo hacer nada sin ti". Le necesitaba, pero no al punto de dependencia.

A ello se sumó la disyuntiva por plantear un diálogo más con su madre. Sabía que no tomaría nada bien su "salida temporal"…lo había estado pensando desde que solicitó la dichosa acta y ahora, aunque estaba segura de su decisión, sentía que no debía –y no quería- perder el único lazo familiar que todavía tenía en este mundo.

A las ocho de la mañana ya estaba, puntual a clase, sin solventar la duda o la inseguridad del momento…y aun sintiendo el recuerdo de la noche anterior entre sus muslos.

—¿Y que tal el primer día?—la voz de Ino le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh?

La rubia ahogó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—El primer día de "yo puedo valerme por mi misma"…pero ya olvida lo que dije—musitó Ino—tu cara me lo dice todo, "frentona".

Y Sakura eludió la mirada, como un acusado bajo el reflector de luz.

—No es eso precisamente, Ino.

—¿Entonces?

Y el argumento apareció en la punta de la lengua de Sakura, pero no lo dijo. Quiso, pero no consideró correcto decirlo o hacerlo. Asuntos de pareja, asuntos de dos, la ayuda de terceros en ocasiones era un peso innecesario. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de argumento y obligar que su mente pensase en otra cosa, hasta que Naruto intervino, entrando de nuevo al salón de clases.

—¡Dos horas libres! –exhaló el hiperactivo rubio, sentándose y balanceándose sobre el pupitre—¡Aprovecharé para terminar la tarea que no hice, dattebayó!

—…como diario, Naruto—Shikamaru bostezó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre ambas manos—. Que raro, Asuma-sensei nunca llega tarde…al menos no cuando su clase toca después de las diez.

—Da lo mismo, dos horas de ocio son dos horas de ocio –señaló Ino, sentándose de un modo más cómodo y volviendo su atención a su amiga—¿Qué ibas a decirme, Sakura?

La joven de cabello rosa miraba detenidamente la pantalla del teléfono celular. Vacío, inerte y sin novedad. No llamadas, ni mensajes nuevos.

_Llámalo. Sólo es una tentativa para asegurarte,_ pensó. _Debió de haber llegado después de que te fuiste, quizás un poco después. _

_Aunque…_la voz en su cabeza y ella misma se detuvieron en este punto. _No llamar no, podría ser perjudicial si era un mal momento. A lo mejor apagó el teléfono y…_

_¿Y si esta…?_

—¿Sakura?

La aludida alzó la cabeza.

—…creo que olvidé un par de libros en casa. Iré por ellos —excusó, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.—Ya vuelvo.

—¡¿Sakura?!

----0----

El lío se había tornado complicado en cuestión de segundos, y aun repasaba los hechos con minuciosidad. Aquellos tipos frenaron en seco la ofuscada determinación de Kisame. Él vio como uno de ésos esbirros a la orden de Tazuna, con un leve movimiento con los dedos, desenfundó sus armas, propinándole un supuesto bloqueo al Hoshigaki…y ese movimiento quedó como mero intento. El otro había apresado a Itachi por los hombros.

El sonido del disparo se debió a que éste soltó la semi-automática. Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a portar semejante objeto y mucho menos a pelear de improviso. Pero eso no significaba que fuese un completo cobarde. Kisame fue más rápido, tomando al inicial atacante por el codo, tirando a la vez del antebrazo entero y se lo giró con la rapidez y facilidad de quien gira la perilla de una puerta. El sujeto cayó al suelo, dolorido pero vivo.

Itachi, por mero reflejo –de algo podía agradecer las peleas escolares en que Shisui le entrometía en la preparatoria- sujetó brazo de uno de los guardias y se lo dobló en un ángulo imposible, claro que el tipo, en un acto de defensa recíproca, alcanzó a propinarle un certero golpe al Uchiha y su ojo diestro se cegó por fracción de segundos. El hombre lanzó un gemido de dolor que se cortó cuando recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y quedó sin aire, por parte de Kisame.

Oyó a Tazuna proferir algo, y para sorpresa de Itachi, el custodio a espaldas del constructor, levantó a éste con la facilidad de una pluma, quedando a pocos centímetros del suelo y alzándolo más, en dirección a uno de los diques del muelle.

—-No juegue con nosotros, Tazuna-san –La voz de Kisame era un murmullo serio y ahogado—Si usted esta vivo es porque ese es el deseo de Pein, y será mejor que pague si quiere continuar en ese estado. —y se dirigió al tosco tipo que le sostenía del cuello de la camisa—Súbelo más, Momochi…tal vez el aire le ayude a pensar.

La paga faltante del dinero se cubrió "voluntariamente" por parte del propio Tazuna…y el resto del hecho se había remitido a un breve ajuste de cuentas patrocinado por el supuesto escolta del constructor, el hombre de inmensa estatura y que Kisame conocía; aquel sujeto de nombre Zabuza Momochi. No era ni sería miembro de la organización, Kisame sólo comentó que fueron compañeros de patrulla hacía ya algún tiempo.

Tras la trifulca y una obligada visita a la oficina de Pein para corroborar el informe, regresó a las ocho. Un poco después. Y ella ya no estaba.

La imagen que Itachi vio en el espejo le preocupó más que todo lo ocurrido en la madrugada. Su ojo derecho estaba ya casi cerrado debido a la inflamación de la mejilla, y tenía una pequeña cortada debajo de la ceja izquierda.

Había llegado el momento de cuestionar su estrategia. No sólo había tenido una falla en esta indolente misión de refuerzo, sino que aun no había logrado indagar cuanto necesitaba detrás del telón de Akatsuki. Las cosas seguían sin caer. Se veía atroz. No podía presentarse así a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo si hubiera querido utilizar las horas muertas en otros proyectos que no concerniesen a la odiosa organización.  
Las cosas no marchaban bien…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Tal vez alguno de aquellos truhanes le había seguido. Ilógico, ya que eran las diez de la mañana y estaba en casa desde las ocho. Volvieron a llamar. No había mirilla en la puerta. Acercó el oído. Ni un ruido. De pronto volvieron a llamar e Itachi no contestó.

—¡Itachi!

Era Sakura. Él se cubrió el ojo hinchado con un mechón de pelo, pero al abrir la puerta, ella advirtió de inmediato que estaba herido.

—¿Qué te pasó? —se dejó caer inmediatamente en sus brazos.

Itachi atinó a negar con la cabeza hacia alguna respuesta invisible en su mente.

…_¿Me tropecé por las escaleras?…no. Eso es demasiado tonto, preguntaría por los demás golpes…¿la puerta? Menos, no soy tan torpe…¿Me ací por un pozo? ¡Rayos, no!_

—Me caí…

Sakura no contestó ni dijo nada más. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Fue lo de la madrugada, ¿verdad?

—…si.

----0----

Después de un silencio grato y no grato, Itachi aceptó que Sakura le pusiese una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe. Una compresa médica era lo más adecuado, según ella, pero uno tenía que trabajar con las herramientas que se tenían al alcance.

—Esto debería de servir…—comentó Sakura, acomodando la bolsa (una bolsa de plástico comercial, llena de cinco irregulares cubitos de hielo) sobre el pómulo inflamado—Yo he curado los golpes de las riñas callejeras de Naruto…y sé que _eso_ –dijo señalando el moretón—… no fue por una caída.

—No... No me caí.

—Vamos progresando...

Sakura estudió a Itachi al detalle, como si quisiera sanarlo con la mirada. Él se sintió incómodo.

—Creo que necesitarás algo más que hielo. –la joven chasqueó la lengua, en tono pensativo—Hum…ya sé. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Se levantó, saliendo con el eco de sus zapatos escolares resonando en las escaleras y perdiéndose en la lejanía. En cuanto Sakura hubo salido del departamento, Itachi tuvo un presentimiento terrorífico, y recordó haber experimentado lo mismo la noche de aquel jueves, por lo de Shisui. Al igual, era una pérdida en medio de una circunstancia que no estaba a su alcance. Tuvo miedo de que algo le sucediera a Sakura. ¿Lo dejaría también, aunque no quisiese hacerlo?

Cuando Sakura regresó a los diez minutos, encontró a Itachi en el mismo lugar, todavía con la bolsa de hielo sobre el moretón. Ella abrió un tubito que contenía un ungüento color azul brillante.

—Solía comprar esto, después de un par de pleitos en los que el baka de Naruto se metió, contra unos bravucones de otros semestres. —le aplicó el ungüento y después le puso la bolsa de hielo encima.—Por lo menos bajará la inflamación lo suficiente hasta mañana.

—Hmp…no sabía que el mocosito se metiese en tantos problemas—Itachi comentó por hablar de algo y distraerse del dolor.

—je…Te sorprenderían los líos en los que no metía a todos.

Itachi trató de sonreírle, pero le dolía la cara.

—¿Ya me quieres decir lo qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura, acomodándole el flequillo derecho.

La voz de Itachi se quebró de cansancio y tristeza. Le habló de los decibeles en las estadísticas de la empresa. De Obito y las sospechas hacia éste. De Akatsuki. Las cuentas borradas de Suna, siendo él, el causante. El incidente de la mañana. Y el plan.

—No tienes que creerme si no quieres.

—Te creo, Itachi.

Él alzó la vista.

—Pero no entiendo ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, sin palabras que rompieran la silenciosa comunicación que quería establecer con su mirada, luego de unos instantes, logró arrancar las palabras de la boca del enmudecido Uchiha.

—Porque no quería preocuparte. Y si acaso esa escoria llegase a ponerte las manos encima…

—Yo puedo ocuparme de mis problemas, Itachi, y te ayudaría más si compartieras los tuyos conmigo.

Tragó duramente. Sabía la razón…la misma razón por la que el argumento lo había mantenido alejado no sólo de ella, sino también de aquel que fue su mejor amigo. El motivo era que le importaba demasiado —ambos en su momento—…y si alguna circunstancia como aquella nube roja hubiese mellado el lazo de hermandad o cariño en el caso de Sakura, no se lo hubiese perdonado jamás.

Pero ahora que la tenía, que realmente era suya, no quería permitirse semejante bajeza. Entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto.

—Itachi…¿por qué…?

Le sujetó de ambos brazos, acercándola más hacia él. Sakura se tendió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El sofá emitió un rechinido de los resortes del antebrazo al acomodarse Itachi sobre éste, haciéndole sitio a ella.

Un contacto más próximo, cálido y pulsátil contenido no en sus cuerpos sino en el lazo visual sostenido.

—Me importas, Sakura. —asintió y confirmó Itachi, con las palabras saliendo lentamente de su boca, con un tono seco pero firme. Irrevocable—. Me importas mucho. Te amo.

Ella se entregó al dúctil significado de sus palabras, en un diálogo marcado únicamente en la respuesta de sus labios al unirse a los de él.

—…yo también te amo, Itachi…—suspiró ella, sintiendo el pulso trémulo entre sus caricias—…aun más.

La bolsa de hielo cayó y un par de cubos casi derretidos salieron del interior de ésta y se quedaron en el suelo. Nadie la levantó.

Afuera, el mediodía caía perezosamente, hacia la tarde.

----0----

—Así que no piensa volver, ¿verdad? —Sasuke preguntó con la frialdad de un juez desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Su madre, había vuelto a servir otra ronda de té y recién levantado los platos vacíos de la comida. Fugaku se había ido inmediatamente después a su despacho, lugar en el que dividía su tiempo diario; la rutina desde la ida de su primogénito no consistía más que en la oficina y en éste. El ambiente estaba casi tan tenso, reservado y distante que a Mikoto esto ya no le parecía una familia, sino tres personas totalmente distintas y sin nada en común viviendo en la misma casa.

Le dirigió una mirada pensativa a su hijo menor.

—No lo dejó en claro…—aun tratando de establecer diálogo, Mikoto sentía que le hablaba a un extraño y no a su hijo—. Itachi sabrá lo que hace, a fin de cuentas.

—Después de traer así la compañía, era lógico que huyera –Sasuke apuró lo que restaba del té verde—Como sea, supongo que se las arreglará como pueda.

Mikoto ahogó un suspiro de profunda congoja y de algún modo sintiendo un escalofrío sobrecogedor en la nuca al escuchar aquellas palabras que parecían más dignas de su esposo que de su propio hijo.

_Cría cuervos…_pensó con recelo y sin terminar la frase.

—Sólo quiere independizarse –dijo ella más para sí misma que para alguien más—…por lo menos no estará solo.

Sasuke movió levemente la cabeza hacia su madre.

—¿Qué?

Mikoto estuvo a punto de responder por reflejo, cuando escuchó el teléfono timbrar repetidas veces. Ella contestó y pasó la llamada a la línea superior del despacho de Fugaku, tras saludar cortésmente al administrador del departamento de contabilidad bursátil: Aburame-san.

Volvió su atención a Sasuke, pero ése se había puesto de pie, presto a tomar su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla

—¿Acabas de llegar y ya vas de nuevo a la calle?

—Hmp –asintió indiferente—. Vuelvo al rato.

Su madre no arremetió nada, como era de esperarse. Sasuke salió y se quedó inmóvil y pensativo un instante, sobre el pórtico de la entrada después de cerrar la puerta. Contemplando el _display_ de su celular; la pantalla resplandecía en la barra de menú de agenda, mientras pasaba el listado desinteresadamente hacia abajo.

El centro de su pensamientos había ido decayendo hacia uno de los extremos de la balanza, una vertiente que no llegó –y no quería- considerar hasta la tarde en la cafetería en que…

_Me dejó en ridículo._

Si, eso. Al menos ése era el término que comenzaba a acumularse en la mente de Sasuke. ¿Razón o motivo de Sakura?

Era lo que quería saber.

Pero no iba a ir a su casa. No, eso se prestaba a incomodidades hasta familiares y no había necesidad de semejante fastidio para él. Volvería a insistir y el teléfono, siempre impersonal y con la tranquilizadora barrera de contacto entre líneas, era la mejor medida.

Antes, iría con Suigetsu por un par de tragos –tampoco quería perder contacto con aquellos que podían servir de coartada- y luego…ya vería qué hacer.

----0----

Cuando Sakura se incorporó del sofá, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Itachi aun le abrazaba por la cintura y la espalda, mientras ella todavía yacía sobre él y la respiración de ambos se regularizaba. Una tenue capa de sudor brillaba en los pechos de Sakura y en la frente de Itachi. El sombreado amoratado de su pómulo seguía allí, menos inflamado pero presente.

Itachi le contemplaba somnoliento y exhausto mientras Sakura se sentaba sobre el extremo libre del sofá, tomando la camiseta de Itachi y cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez con ella. Era una prenda grisácea, demasiado usada y corta que permitía ver casi a transparencia la silueta frágil de la joven, incluyendo el tono marrón amielado de sus pezones.

—Ya pasan de las tres, ¿Quieres almorzar? –inquirió ella, estirando la espalda perezosamente.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, alzando un poco el cuello, levemente entumido por la postura.

—Hmp…creo que si tengo un poco de hambre –dijo tratando de emular una media sonrisa. Eso sólo quedó en intento.

Sakura asintió con complicidad. No fue hasta que entró a la diminuta y modesta cocina cuando vislumbró su móvil, sobre la mesita del desayunador. Silencioso, pero con la pantalla destellando como las luces intermitentes de un anuncio de neón.

Tomó el artefacto.

Cinco llamadas y dos con el objeto de buzón de voz. Una de ellas era de Ino Yamanaka –probablemente con el motivo de porque no había vuelto a las dos clases restantes, ya la llamaría después- y las otras cuatro y los mensajes de voz…

…eran de Sasuke Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**"Sasuke se entera"**_

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien...no hay paso que no se dé ni fecha que no se cumpla, pero la noticia no le caerá tan de repente a nuestro querido "teme". _**

**_La sombra proyectada en el horizonte de éstos dos puede que deje mucha mella en el futuro. ¿cual es la estratagema de akatsuki? ¿Qué es Kyuubi? ¿Porqué esta autora es taaan cruel? xD Bueno, todas las preguntas menos la última serán respondidas poco a poco. Cuidaos y como siempre, son bien recibidas todas las reviews. _**

**_Nos leemos_**


	25. Sasuke se Entera

_**Un capítulo mas…ejem. El destino puede llegar a ser cruel..más de lo que ya ha sido. **_

_**Lectoras que sientan animadversión o intolerancia hacia Karin…no me odien por la escena de este capítulo. Es justa y necesaria.**_

_**Recuerdo que hay escenas y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad. Gracias por su entera comprensión.**_

_**Y ARRIBA EL TELÓN**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Cuarto Capítulo**

**"Sasuke se entera"**

¿Acaso había dicho que no importaba ya?

Sakura Haruno…la misma Sakura Haruno con quien estuvo saliendo durante dos malditos años, ¿verdad? ¿Ella había dicho eso?

Pues si, y Sasuke lo escuchó tan fuerte y claro como se podía permitir en el pasillo que conectaba al piso inferior con el superior del edificio escolar.

Las primeras llamadas de la semana anterior solo fueron un desperdicio de su tiempo, al ser mandadas al buzón de voz. ¿Qué demonios podía estar haciendo ella como para no contestarle?

Si había estado en casa o con algunos de los que se decían sus "amigos", no era motivo o razón como para lanzarlo a él, a Sasuke Uchiha directo al maldito y desgraciado buzón de voz.

Quedarse sin hacer nada tampoco era una estrategia. Y no le importaba qué fuese después de la fastidiosa chiquilla de inusual cabello rosa, lo único que quería saber era ¿porqué se había marcado el objetivo de ignorarlo de esa manera?

Volvió a llamarla, acercar un poco los puntos equidistantes y si acaso dejarla hablar si fuese necesario, ya después sería él quien se desquitaría de una u otra manera.

—¿Porqué me evitas? –fue el comentario seco de Sasuke, al pasar a la izquierda de la joven.

Había estructurado el intento de charla desde la semana anterior, un plan fríamente calculado.

Y ella simplemente lo arruinó.

—No te estoy evitando, Sasuke –dijo ella, deteniéndose a su lado y mirándole como quien mira a un extraño en la acera pública. Llevaba los libros cargando en los brazos y…¿y de nuevo dónde dejó el "kun" en la pronunciación de su nombre?—Pero no creo que importe ya. Tu lo decidiste así, ¿recuerdas?

—Hmp. Supongo que sigues de acuerdo con eso.

Y si, el "plan" se había ido directo al caño.

—Tú no me quieres, Sasuke –sintió que la voz de Sakura se perdía entre los murmullos del resto del alumnado que transitaba por allí.—Pasaron tres semanas y no llamaste. No volví a verte desde entonces… –vio cómo se aproximó, mientras él seguía con su habitual postura e inflexible actitud—…y ahora…

—Y ahora vas a dejarlo todo así, ¿verdad?

Él no había titubeado ni una sola sílaba. Y Sakura, tampoco.

—Sasuke, no entiendo porqué…

—Dos años, no significaron nada?

Y ella no escuchó, siguió firme con lo que tenía que decir.

—Fueron dos años incompletos…nunca dije nada en contra de eso entonces, pero no entiendo porqué dices que te importo ahora, Sasuke. ¿es porque ya no me tienes? –Sakura simplemente habló. Sin remordimientos o cadenas, no había nada que la atase ya. Nada. Veía a Sasuke y aunque el recuerdo del pasado y sus melladuras estaba presente como una mancha pertinaz, no existía ni un solo ápice de apego personal.—Tu ya tienes a Karin, y yo…

¿Así que hay alguien?, dedujo él arteramente. El brillo gélido de sus ojos negros como la noche franqueaba una barrera intimidante entre ambos.

—¿Con quien sales?

La pregunta era esperada y ambos sabían que las cosas tarde o temprano caían por su propio peso. Sakura sintió su voz colapsarse entre sus cuerdas vocales, ahogando la respuesta. El destello de la mirada de Sasuke se tornó amenazador; conocía esa señal.

—Sasuke, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Tengo prisa.

—Sakura, ¿Quién es?

No quiso responder. No ahora, en medio del abarrotado pasillo. Y él había alzado la voz. Un mal indicio. Muy malo, como el eco de una tormenta próxima.

Al no haber respuesta, él se aprestó a lo que ella temía desde el inicio. Le sujetó del brazo. No de la muñeca ni del antebrazo, sino de aquella sensible parte arriba del codo.

Ella quería apartarse, pero los dedos de Sasuke ejercían presión.

—Sakura…

—Eh, muchachos, son más de las nueve. Deberían estar en clase ya –Kakashi Hatake pasó por detrás de ellos, y detuvo su atención en el joven Uchiha, luego en Sakura—¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke le soltó casi tan rápido que Sakura no percibió su mano dirigirse de vuelta al interior de su bolsillo.

—Nada, sensei. –el Uchiha se dio la vuelta, andando con paso pesado hacia el salón.

Sakura sentía que temblaba. Trató de alzar la mirada.

—¿Segura que todo esta bien, Sakura-san?

Ella forzó un gesto amable, aunque aun sin verse, le pareció más una línea sobre sus labios que una sonrisa.

—Si, sensei.

----0----

—Vaya, ya te ves un poco mejor, muchachito –Kisame deparó su atención en breves instantes en las facciones de Itachi.

Éste alzó la mirada desde el monitor del escritorio de Pein, y volvió a bajarla. A lo lejos, se oía el barullo regular del piso inferior. La semana había pasado con parsimonia y poca complejidad de sucesos. Ya hacía cuatro días desde lo del embarque, y la actividad de Akatsuki transcurría con la diligencia de una marea baja. Itachi había comenzado a analizar la periodicidad de los eventos, sin encontrar algún patrón de hechos o secuencias repetitivas. No hubo más "pedidos de cobro", por lo menos no para él y Kisame, y el resto de su labor se redujo a dos días de trabajo de archivo. Ayer, atendido y escrutado bajo los ojos vigilantes de Kakuzu y Pein y ahora, con Kisame como el único custodio.

_Saben que planeo algo…quizá por eso no me dejan a solas. Son listos…jodidamente listos._ Pensaba mientras terminaba de organizar cinco hojas de cálculo distintas. _Si no lo saben, lo presienten. Esto tardará más tiempo de lo que pensaba._

Y Kisame no era precisamente tan obtuso o lerdo como para ignorar el escrutinio de aquellos archivos guardados celosamente bajo código. Intentar un distractor no estaba de más.

—Hmp…¿Sabías que pasaría eso desde el principio? –dijo Itachi de pronto.

—¿Que?

—Lo del muelle. Lo supiste todo, ¿verdad?

El supuesto teniente Hoshigaki se dejó caer sobre la silla de invitados delante del escritorio, con desmañada actitud.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que me hayan tomado por sorpresa. Gajes del oficio, pero era bueno saber que Zabuza aun está dispuesto a cooperar con esos favores.

El sonido de las teclas del ordenador cesó por un instante.

—¿Has asesinado a alguien?

Kisame bufó socarronamente, echando un brazo detrás del respaldo.

—¿Y para qué? –rió con un gruñido seco—Sería quitarle lo divertido al asunto.

Aprovechando la distancia entre ambos y la barrera franqueada por el monitor, el cursor se deslizó hacia una de las carpetas; la que había capturado su atención desde hacía días.

_Kyuubi._

—Suponía que sí—respondió Itachi, amortiguando con su voz el sonido del "clic" repetido para desbloquear la carpeta y pasarla al dispositivo móvil—…por la manera en que ése pobre infeliz terminó con el brazo destrozado.

—No creas todo lo que ves, muchachito –Kisame alzó una ceja, notando un tenue nerviosismo en la mano derecha de su compañero—. Pude haberlo matado con una sola mano, pero no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con mierda.

_Pienso lo mismo_, completó mentalmente Itachi.

—¿Terminaste?

El Uchiha asintió, apagando el ordenador y guardando el _usb_ en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón por debajo del escritorio, sin que Kisame lo notase.

-----0-----

El ritmo de las clases también seguía su curso y aunque la preocupación de Sakura había aminorado un poco en relación a la estrategia de Itachi, el asunto seguía siendo un molesto detalle que aparecía en su mente casi cada diez minutos.

Así había transcurrido con austeridad la última semana de agosto y septiembre daba la bienvenida a la temporada inicial de la primer evaluación bimestral. El tiempo apremiaba tarde o temprano y ni Sakura ni siquiera Hanako Haruno, su madre, hicieron hincapié en ello.

Hasta hoy.

Lunes, las clases habían terminado antes, por asuntos meramente organizativos del personal docente y eran las doce y media cuando Sakura Haruno salió del salón, acompañada únicamente por Ino. Naruto salió antes, acompañado de una ruborizada Hinata que le seguía sin soltarle del brazo e Ino, aprovechando que Sai tenía la tarde moderadamente libre en el taller gráfico, decidió que un poco de "propia compañía" no le sentaría mal al pálido prospecto de la joven Yamanaka hasta en la tarde, que como acostumbraba, estaría en el negocio de su familia.

Y Sakura, bueno…ella sabía perfectamente su situación. No era una rutina, con un lastre como Akatsuki pesando sobre los tobillos de su compañero Uchiha, nada podía ser habitual o repetitivo. Él salía por la noche a veces, en la mañana en la mayoría de las circunstancias y otras menos usuales en la tarde. Sakura le esperaba, y eso no significaba que debía abandonar sus labores estudiantiles. La vida sigue, de uno u otro aspecto.

Y aunque había procurado empacar y hacerse de todo lo necesario antes de su abrupta pero justificada partida, hubo dos detalles que llegaron a olvidarse: una copia de su matrícula escolar y la agenda semestral.

No había cruzado diálogo completo con su madre desde entonces. Un par de llamadas de ella hacia Hanako, y ésta siempre se le oía tan inexpresiva como un autómata. Ésos dos diálogos telefónicos le dieron a Sakura la idea de estar hablando con una contestadora automática y no su madre. No le culpaba, y Sakura estaba consciente de que no estaba al cien por ciento en la razón, pero tenía una justificación y precisamente eso era de lo que quería hablar con ella.

Hablar, no dejar todo como un "esta bien…adiós" como había ocurrido anteriormente.

El departamento estaba solo hasta la tarde –sabía que Itachi trabajaría unas horas mas en el despacho de aquellas escorias— y siendo lunes por la mañana, aun podía hallar a su madre en casa antes de que ésta se fuese al trabajo.

Apenas tocó la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, encontrándose con el rostro de un intento de severidad en el cejo de Hanako. No estaba severo exactamente, estaba…decaído.

—Sakura…—la joven de cabello rosa notó que su madre aun se acomodaba el bolso en un hombro—…Estaba por salir.

Y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo venia por que…

—Veo que aun sigues en la escuela –Hanako la escudriñó como un gendarme a un reo de la prisión—, o al menos lo aparentas muy bien.

Sakura no notó ira ni reproche en la voz de su madre. Era un vago suspiro de añoranza, no parecía nada más.

—No iba a dejar la escuela, ya te lo había dicho. –la joven Haruno entró, mientras que Hanako se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta—. Olvidé unas cosas aquí y quería aprovechar para…

—¿Hablar?

Su hija asintió y Hanako volvió hacia la mesa del desayunador, dejando el bolso sobre éste y sentándose en una de las sillas altas.

—¿Hablar de que? –musitó Hanako—. Es tu decisión y sé que debo de respetarla.

—Mamá, lo haces porque debes ¿o porque quieres?

La señora Haruno suspiró sopesadamente, y sintiendo la extensa conversación con Jiraya aun en su mente, como si en lugar de haber pasado tres semanas, hubiese sido ayer.

"_Quiérelos y déjalos volar"_ lindo pensamiento para uno de esos cuadros que se cuelgan en la cocina, pero ¿Qué tan cierto era?

—Porque debo…—dijo mirando a su hija firmemente a los ojos—Y porque quiero. —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—Sakura, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, qué deberías fijarte hacia dónde pisas antes de hundirte, pero supongo que tú sabrás lo que haces.

Vio a la joven bajar la mirada y alzarla de nuevo. No desafiante, sino segura.

—Eso es lo que quiero, mamá. _Esto_.

Y Hanako asintió. Un dúctil destello apareció en sus ojos, de un verde más intenso que los de su hija.

—Adelante, entonces.

Y tal vez aquel silencio fue la afirmación más concisa expresada desde hacía mucho tiempo en casa de las Haruno.

—…solo…—empezó a hablar Hanako, de una manera tan inconscientemente certera—…sólo no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

—Tú no cometiste ningún error, que yo sepa.

—No, tal vez no…—murmuró Hanako—Tu padre no tenía cinco años más que yo y no estaba involucrado en un homicidio. –Sakura alcanzó a ver una sonrisilla fugaz en sus labios—Pero tu abuelo se opuso rotundamente por el empleo de tu padre y porque yo no estudiaba. Y el color de su cabello no ayudaba en mucho.

—Jiraya lo mencionó.

—Lo suponía –completó Hanako—…ya han pasado diecisiete años desde entonces…

Sakura alzó ambas cejas ante el comentario.

—¿Por eso dices que te equivocaste?

—No precisamente –corrigió Hanako y su voz se volvió un murmullo desvanecido en el pasado—…pero tu abuelo no volvió a hablarme desde entonces, lo último que recuerdo de sus palabras fue que nos condenó a tu padre y a mí. Después de que naciste, nos casamos y pasaron seis años…hasta el día del accidente —sus palabras se detuvieron allí—…ahora ves a lo que me refiero, Sakura.

Hanako hablaba con un tinte de amargura en la voz, como si el enojo de aquellos años no hubiera desaparecido del todo. Sakura afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

—Piénsalo, Sakura…por favor, piénsalo.

Una frase que había sonado por casi enésima vez. Pudieron haber sido más, quinientas si fuese necesario.

Pero nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, y aunque los errores de los padres siempre repercuten y en contadas ocasiones se repiten en la siguiente generación, la experiencia de la vida sólo era asunto único y exclusivo de cada quien.

Hanako lo sabía, lo había vivido en su época y rogaba de antemano a Kamisama porque su hija no tropezara igual…

…una esperanza lanzada al vacío del destino.

----0----

Números, líneas y palabras cortadas. Todo corriendo en un errático círculo sin sentido. No eran códigos pares, ni nones ni siquiera una maldita combinación coherente. Itachi apremió un suspiro de frustración delante del ordenador portátil que terminó acomodando sobre un rincón de la mesa de la sala.

Llegó después del mediodía, sin que nadie, ni siquiera el entrometido de Deidara sospechasen del tiempo extra de cinco minutos que tomó mientras extraía la información de aquella carpeta en los archivos de Akatsuki. El apartamento estaba silencioso y vio la mochila de Sakura colgada del respaldo de una de las sillas. Sabía que saldría temprano y que probablemente haya decidido invertir parte del tiempo muerto en salir con sus amistades. No había problema en ello, Itachi le había jurado y perjurado que nunca le ataría a él, no existía objeto de hacerlo. Era su compañera, no su sombra.

Pasó la última hora debatiéndose entre el columnado de códigos para poder abrir la dichosa carpeta. Si, Itachi era un genio en cuestiones informáticas, pero eso no significaba que hiciera milagros. Los números y la escasa (casi nula) información de texto encontrada en el interior comenzaron a producirle una punzada en la sien, y ¿a quien no?, después de hundirse entre números y _códecs_ de usuario durante hora y media.

Harto y frustrado, apagó el aparatejo y salió sólo por la necesidad de un poco de aire fresco. La tarde caía y a pesar de no haber un atardecer rojizo y cálido, sino un cielo grisáceo y húmedo, la gente seguía circulando entre las calles del centro de Konoha. Las nubes estaban difusas en un solo manto, anunciando la proximidad de una ligera llovizna, típica del mes y aun faltaba una hora más para que anocheciera, razón por la que no se apresuró en volver de inmediato.

El interior de uno de los modestos expendios de comida estaba levemente concurrido. El clima lluvioso siempre atraía clientela. Él pasaba distraídamente por allí y trayendo algunos ryo en la cartera, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Había comida en la nevera para el resto de la semana, por lo menos eso se procuraban entre ambos, pero la ocasión de hoy era un tanto diferente. Itachi lo venía pensando desde la mañana y ni él ni Sakura lo verbalizaron, pero ambos lo sabían. Quizá fue ese el motivo que acarrease su poca concentración en su metódico plan en la mañana.

No importaba, ya tendría el tiempo de mañana para continuar escudriñando la carpeta de kyuubi. También tenía cosas importantes por hacer, y aunque Itachi no era nada adepto a cuestiones tan personales, se sentía un poco obligado a hacerlo. Odiaba y renegaba en cierta manera interna expresar hasta la más mínima molestia, física o personal, pero también sabía que con Sakura no quería tomarse semejantes secretos. No lo soportaba, todavía sentía la culpa de haberle ocultado las cuestiones de Akatsuki y quería redimir de una manera un poco sutil aquello.

Ah, bendita discreción Uchiha, al fin de cuentas.

----0----

—¿Porqué no lo dijiste? –Ino alzó una ceja en señal de complicidad—Debería de saberlo ya.

Sakura estaba a un lado suyo, con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesita junto al mostrador. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la florería de la familia Yamanaka estaba moderadamente vacía, como era de esperarse de un día entre semana y nublado.

—Pensaba decírselo, pero…—acortó Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero?...Oh vamos, ni que fuera la gran tragedia del mundo. Además, ya era hora de que le sumieran los sumos a Sasuke, de alguna u otra manera.

—Debiste haberlo visto, Ino –murmuró Sakura, con un tono tan bajo como un suspiro—…el brillo de sus ojos…sé que no lo tomará bien. Conozco cómo se pone cuando se enoja.

—¿Y? –Ino se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisilla ufana—¡Que se enoje!, ni que se fuera a morir por hacer uno de sus tantos berrinches.

Ella emitió un sonoro "ja". Sakura no la secundó e Ino no dijo nada más. Notó que el semblante de su amiga había ensombrecido considerablemente.

—No creo que sea conveniente ahora…–Sakura hablaba sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues tu sabrás. ¿Itachi sabe que su terco hermano sigue insistiendo?

—No, no quiero preocuparlo mas –Sakura ahogó el impulso de comentar acerca de la incertidumbre de Akatsuki—. Esto es asunto entre Sasuke y yo. Y aunque lo supiera, sé que no se llevan bien y sólo complicaría mas las cosas.

—Hum…como siempre debe de pasar entre hermanos. Vaya lío en que fuiste a meterte, frentona. –Ino tomó la libreta de pedidos, revisando las únicas dos entregas anotadas y debidamente selladas con la firma de "pagado". Volvió su atención a su amiga—Je.., será bueno tener un poco de compañía por las tardes. No es una gran temporada de ventas, pero suele recuperarse los fines de semana. ¿Segura que puedes con esto?

—Si puedes tu y el negocio de tu familia no se ha venido abajo, Ino-cerda, supongo que también puedo yo.—corroboró Sakura, ya con un tono de voz más animado—. Sabes que quería hacer esto desde el verano, y un poco de dinero no vendría mal. No quiero ser una carga para Itachi.

Ino sonrió socarronamente.

—Pues mas de lo que ya eres…

—¡Oye!

—En fin, como sea. –la rubia detuvo el mentón sobre su mano derecha imitando una actitud casi aristocrática. El teléfono a su izquierda comenzó a sonar—.Te veré mañana después de la escuela entonces.

Sakura se despidió y salió.

----0----

Una suave brisa acompañada de una pausada lluvia llegaron al caer de las siete de la noche, e Itachi regresó, con la camisa arremangada y decorada de una irregular capa de agua producida por la lluvia.

—Itachi-chan –apremió Sakura, sentada en cuclillas en uno de los extremos del sofá y con un cuaderno en las manos y dos libros apilados en el brazo de éste. Le sonrió cariñosamente—…debiste haberte llevado el paraguas.

—Hmp, lo olvidé –Itachi entró, cerrando la puerta.

Sakura vislumbró un paquete envuelto en papel café, dejado sobre la mesa mientras el Uchiha se dirigía a la habitación para cambiarse de camisa.

—¿Y esto? –inquirió curiosa, levantándose del sofá y alzando el envoltorio.

Escuchó a Itachi mascullar algo desde la alcoba. No le entendió del todo, hasta que éste volvió a la sala, donde estaba ella, sentándose en una de las sillas. Sakura desprendió con cuidado una de las pestañas del papel.

—Por nuestro primer mes –dijo él sin proferir ninguna efusividad.

Una frase escueta y parca, pero Sakura entendía perfectamente lo que Itachi quería expresar, aunque no lo externara del todo. Estaba allí, en el tenue fulgor de sus orbes, en la ligera y casi inexistente media sonrisa en su rostro.

En todo lo que ambos habían pasado hasta ahora. Akatsuki, la guerra silenciosa de Haruno vs Haruno y las insistencias de Sasuke. Todo podría confabularse tarde o temprano, pero el momento, la fragilidad efímera y profunda entre ellos seguiría allí.

Un mes ya…vaya que el tiempo vuela. Y ambos sabían el lazo en el que se había convertido aquel mes tan compartido como lo era la discreta tarta individual del interior del paquete.

Ella se había servido una minúscula porción, sin tener mucha hambre. Le comentó acerca de que mañana comenzaría a trabajar por las tardes en la florería familiar de Ino. Itachi le preguntó si podría con eso y la escuela y Sakura contestó que no habría problema con ello; solo era por las tardes de cuatro a ocho y de lunes a viernes, podría aprovechar los ratos libres para completar lo que se pudiera de tarea y el resto al llegar a casa. Entonces, el argumento cambió en otra dirección:

—…¿y Akatsuki?

—Nada…aun –murmuró Itachi, balanceando pensativamente el tenedor entre sus dedos— y lo único que encontré no me dice nada todavía…_kyuubi_.

Sakura dio un sorbo al vaso de té.

—¿_Kyuubi_?...no. no me suena el término –dijo Sakura con incertidumbre.

Se llevó un bocado más de tarta, percibiendo un lejano sabor agrio. Hizo un gesto fugaz y tomó otro trago de té casi inmediatamente para pasar la difusa sensación.

—¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Itachi mirándole casi acabarse el interior del vaso de una sentada.

—No solo que…me sabe raro, eso es todo.

Él tomó un tajo de su rebanada con el tenedor, probándolo.

—Hmp…no… —completó—.Es chocolate casero, creí que te gustaba.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Si pero, no sé. Creo que no estoy de humor, —emuló una sonrisa sin importancia—es eso o el té me quedó demasiado salado esta vez.—miró el interior de su ahora vacío vaso, con mustio interés—…de todas maneras, fue un lindo detalle, Itachi-chan.

El Uchiha pasó la mano sobre la mesa, hacia los blancuzcos nudillos de Sakura, sobre el vaso.

—De nada.

----0----

Los muelles de la cama se sacudían con fluctuante renuencia. No en el interior del departamento de Itachi, sino a distancia apartada de éstos. En una de las solitarias casas del noroeste de Konoha, en la que se podía apreciar sólo una luz encendida, perteneciente a una de las habitaciones.

La lluvia había cesado, dejando una humedad renuente, perceptible en el vidrio de aquella alcoba.

—Sasuke…huuumm…Sasuke-kun…—la respiración de Karin era un jadeo entrecortado, ante el brío de las sacudidas del joven. Perdiéndose en el mullir del colchón.

Bajo el soporífero ambiente, Sasuke se mantenía sobre Karin, apoyándose con los codos y las rodillas. Su respiración subía, bajaba y retomaba el vaivén inicial. No había palabras en su garganta, ni sentimientos en su corazón. Su mente se debatía en una ola enorme de complicados enigmas sin completar.

Entraba y salía con un empuje devastador para toda la parte inferior de su anatomía. Un arrebato desmedido, como si quisiese encontrar un desahogo a su apabullada mente en medio de todo aquello.

_Sakura. _

Y maldijo en sus adentros el hecho de seguir recordándola. ¡¿Porqué demonios seguía importándole?!

No…no era eso el objeto de su ira acallada. La pregunta iba desde "ella"…y terminaba en un "¿quien?"

Sentía a Karin oprimirle la espalda con arrebato, mientras él la penetraba duro y erecto, siguiendo el ritmo inicial.

_¿Quien?...¿Quien carajos…con quien sale ella ahora?_

El objeto que Sasuke había poseído durante dos años, había cambiado de dueño. Y Sasuke nunca fue ni sería adepto a compartir.

Las posibilidades se hundían en el mismo mar de interrogantes sin respuesta.

_¿Quien?...¿Quien carajos…con quien sale ella ahora?_

Oprimió con fuerza el vértice del colchón.

Empujó con más impulso. Cerca de un descontrol extremo. Sus pulmones y su corazón se lo advertían.

…_¿Con quien?...¿Con quien ahora, si no soy yo?_

Al demonio. Más fuerza, más hosco de lo que podía ser. Ni siquiera escuchaba las quejas escandalosas de Karin. Al demonio si le lastimaba o no. Más dentro, más y más…hasta que…

_Sakura…esta saliendo con alguien más._

_Mierda…¡Maldita sea!_

Todo se detuvo. Se quedó quieto, aun en el interior de la chica de cabellos rojizos y prominentes pechos. Sobre la barrera permisible del preservativo sentía el calor de su interior ardiendo en la superficie de su miembro, su lubricación y sus movimientos oscilantes, mientras Sasuke solamente se quedaba allí.

No hubo una explosión, ni siquiera el mismo y rutinario calambre de sus caderas al eyacular. Sasuke simplemente no podía sentir nada ya.

Jadeaba y Karin sintió que su espalda temblaba, como si hubiese caído un chorro de agua helada sobre él.

Tal vez eso había sido.

Él aflojó el pulso sobre el colchón. Se deslizó hacia atrás, con un impulso tan tosco que sintió la aridez del látex al despegarse del cálido contacto de Karin.

—¡Carajo!

Se quedó sentado, sobre una de las esquinas de la cama. La erección había quedado en el pasado y el sudor cubría casi por completo su rostro, sobre el cual Karin advirtió una máscara de coraje y energúmena frustración.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?...¿porque…?

Ella alargó un brazo hacia él.

—¡Déjame! –gruñó Sasuke, lanzando el contacto de Karin.

Sintió que ella también se sentó.

Karin le contemplaba con extrañeza y a la vez con recelo. No, esta ya no era la primera vez, pero todas aquellas anteriores, de una u otra manera, siempre se las había arreglado para salirse con la suya y ahora, simplemente no podía tolerarlo. Haber estado en la cima, en lo más alto de todo aquel torbellino intenso de fuego y de repente… ¿hasta ahí? ¿Nada más? Sabía que Sasuke no anteponía otro interés ni físico ni sentimental ni sexual que no fuese el de él mismo. Pero en esta ocasión, creía que tal vez fuese justo un poco más de…¿Cómo llamarlo? …¿gusto? ¿placer personal?

Como diera a lugar, el contexto era el mismo. No iba a quedarse así. Veinte minutos, mandados a la mierda. ¡No!. No ahora.

—Claro…entiendo, Sasuke-kun —enunció ella, a sus espaldas y con un inicial tono apaciguado—…como yo no tengo el cabello rosa.

—Ése no es tu asunto.

La joven se aproximó a Sasuke, tratando de encontrar su rostro con la mirada.

—¿Porqué no la dejas de una jodida vez, Sasuke? –sus labios proyectaron una sonrisa sin vida. Hipócrita, pero con el triunfo personal de que sabía cosas. Cosas que Sasuke no. Un buen as en su bolsillo—…si no le importabas antes, ahora menos. Se nota que la "pelirrosa" esta bastante feliz con…

—¡Te he dicho que te calles, Karin!

Pero ella no se calló.

—…con tu hermano.

El puño cayó sobre el colchón. Dos manos, nudosas e impregnadas de una intempestiva torrente de indignación asieron los hombros desnudos de Karin.

—¿Qué?

Y Karin le devolvió la mirada. Aterrada ante el impulso y el tronido de la voz de Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué rayos has dicho?! –repitió mientras sus dedos se clavaban más y más en la trémula carne.

Bajo las mortecinas luces, a Karin le pareció percibir un brillo rojizo en los ojos de Sasuke. Sombrío y turbio como los ojos de un demonio.

—Sakura…esta con tu hermano…siempre lo estuvo. ¡Todo este tiempo, Sasuke!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

"_**Tormenta bajo el cielo de Septiembre"**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien, nuevamente SIGAN TOMANDO EN CUENTA LOS TÍTULOS. Soy objetiva con eso de una u otra manera. **_

_**Presten atención a los detalles y…ejem…¿puede haber algo que haga que las cosas pasen de mal a peor?...¿que hará Sasuke ahora que sabe la verdad? **_

_**Estimados lectores y lectoras…tomen una taza de café y esperen….lo peor…si es posible.**_

_**Nos leemos. **_


	26. Tormenta Bajo el cielo de Septiembre

**_Viernes al fin...y un nuevo capítulo más a esta exitosa Naru-Novela, que no sería nada sin ustedes, mi querido público lector. _**

**_Sientense cómademente y disfruten...._**

**_Arriba el telón!!_**

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Quinto Capítulo**

**"Tormenta bajo el cielo de septiembre"**

Sakura despertó esa mañana con una nítida visión de su techo, acompañada de una extraña sensación de angustia, no sabía bien a que atribuirla, simplemente sabía que estaba allí… algo que estaba pasando por alto.

Giró sobre si misma y miró el incipiente amanecer, aun cubierto de penumbras.

No recordaba que aquello le hubiera ocurrido jamás. Si, otras veces se había sentido inquieta, fastidiada, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que sentía en el momento. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, 6:55am, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se despertaba por si sola.

Con un suspiro de resignación corrió las sábanas que la cubrían y se aprestó a levantarse, pero cuando se puso de pie aquella sensación que la envolvía se hizo aún más fuerte.

Sin saber que hacer se acercó a la ventana, los primeros fríos del otoño se hacían presentes y la húmeda y blanca capa de nubes seguía cubriendo el cielo en su totalidad. Ella se quedó allí, callada y esperando que la quietud del escenario ayudase a calmarla.

_Itachi…_

Y él, no estaba en su lado de la cama. Se había vuelto a ir, probablemente al llegar la madrugada.

Cuando se trataban de "misiones" espontáneas e improvisadas, simplemente salía y dejaba una nota en la mesa.

¿Sería eso lo que la tenía así?

Un mes y tres semanas. El ritmo habitual pero ¿Quién puede acostumbrarse a eso? Si se tenían un poco de paciencia y comprensión mutua, podían.

_¿Podremos…?_

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a abandonar esos pensamientos, Itachi había dicho que volvería y estaba segura que lo haría… Volvería, aunque fuese de nuevo con otro ojo morado. Pero volvería.

A su mente acudió su imagen, allí estaría él… En algún parte, en las afueras de la ciudad, quizás

¿En problemas de nuevo?

Sakura sabía que esas circunstancias siempre estaban fuera de su alcance. Y en cuestión a su encadenación a Akatsuki y sus afluentes administrativas, sabía que eso no le sería problema, le había contado infinidad de historias de sus duras jornadas de trabajo en Uchiha Ad Worx. Pero esto no eran negocios detrás de un escritorio. Esto no era un trabajo de planta, era…

No, ella no quería ahondar en ello ahora; la Sakura de este día, era muy distinta a la de hace un mes.

Aún no podía creer que tanto había madurado desde aquella tarde, en que Sasuke Uchiha, hermano menor del que ahora era su pareja y compañero, le había botado como si fuese un pañuelo usado e inservible

Más de un mes desde esa tarde y parecía que fue hace demasiado tiempo…

La joven se acercó lentamente al baño, se sentía cansada, algo anormal ya que como buena Haruno, era de las personas podría explotar como una bomba de dos megatones luego de un buen sueño. Y no sentía que nada hubiera interrumpido el suyo, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo.

Por lo tanto, tampoco sintió a Itachi al levantarse y salir del apartamento.

Estaba cansada. Agotada como si hubiese estado bajo demasiada tensión física.

Aquello le estaba sucediendo últimamente, el sentirse fatigada de la nada, la necesidad de recostarse a cada momento.

Era como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos.

Se habían presentado un par de ocasiones en las que había despertado para encontrarse con el rostro de Itachi, quien acudía a despertarla para el desayuno; obvio, los días en los que salía hasta en la tarde o a media mañana.

Él había advertido la somnolencia excesiva de Sakura y había comentado preocupado que le parecía que se exigía demasiado en los estudios. Sakura solía desvelarse de tanto en tanto, pero un par de trasnochadas no podían afectarle para el resto de la semana, ¿verdad?

Mientras lavaba su rostro, una ventana a su derecha se abrió violentamente y el aire frío e inclemente penetró con fuerza obligándola a correr hacia ella para cerrarla y trabarla, recordándole que el otoño estaba en puerta.

_Solo, espero que esté bien_, pensó haciendo un esfuerzo por no declinar su estado de ánimo.

----0----

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer con esto? –preguntó Itachi, balanceando entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una caja para zapatos, debidamente cerrada con cinta aislante.

Kisame conducía sujetando el volante con una mano y la otra apoyada despreocupadamente en la ventanilla, mientras el humo de un torcido cigarrillo sin filtro escapaba de sus labios.

Miró de soslayo al copiloto.

—Entrega a domicilio. Si exigimos puntualidad, supongo que debemos predicar con la misma ley—dijo emulando las palabras con una burda imitación del acento educado de Pein. Y volvió su atención al camino—Por cierto, no lo agites tanto o te estallará.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bah, bromeaba, chico listo –Kisame rió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de desiguales y blancos dientes—. Solo era para despertarte, realmente te ves fatal eh.

Itachi dejó la caja sobre el tablero.

—Cualquiera se vería así a estas horas de la madrugada…—el aun más ojeroso Itachi ahogó un bostezo—¿Que mierda es esto?

—Hum, unos cuantos cablecillos, circuitos y no sé que tanto.—respondió distraídamente Kisame y miró de nuevo a su compañero. Itachi advirtió una seriedad inusual en el conductor—. Cosas de electrónica, ahora que perdimos a Sasori tenemos que encontrar a alguien que haga el trabajo de mecánica por la mitad de precio.

—Sasori…hmp…¿el pelirrojo? ¿Qué le pasó?

El desmañado oficial Hoshigaki carraspeó.

—La muerte más estúpida –emitió una cortada carcajada sin sentimiento alguno.—. El muy listo se electrocutó. No sé porqué, pero parece que las cosas se complicaron en la última misión de rastreo que le asignaron a él y a Deidara. En fin, uno menos. Era un buen artesano de armas pero un pobre diablo al fin y al cabo.

El vehículo se detuvo en una calle contradictoriamente alumbrada y algunos empleados cuyo horario iniciaba a las seis de la mañana pasaban por allí tranquilamente. Esto no calmaba del todo a Itachi. Ya habían pasado situaciones en lugares similares en las que tuvieron que abrir fuego contra alguno de los morones conocidos como los asiduos que enemistaban con Akatsuki. Nunca salió herido de nuevo, aprendió que salvar el pellejo y mantenerlo intacto confabulaban a aminorar la mortificación de Sakura y su propia integridad.

Itachi Uchiha, ahora exiliado de la empresa de su familia, viviendo en concubinato con una joven menor de edad y aliado con una banda de mafiosos de bajo mundo, no podía permitirse el lujo de ir a dar a un hospital por una herida de bala, laceración o algo más serio. Su actual historial daría mucho de qué hablar y vendría a derrumbar todos sus planes como una hilera de fichas de dominó.

Fue Kisame quien bajó del auto, hacia un edificio de fachada dentro de los límites de la decencia estructural. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y en menos de quince minutos el vehículo estaba de nuevo en movimiento. Itachi no alcanzó a percibir el rostro del "cliente", aunque eso no le importaba de sobremanera.

Sus pensamientos seguían fijos en el mismo punto de origen; la indagación hacia el archivo de _kyuubi_. Ésta seguía en blanco y sin avance alguno y aunque trató de encontrar algo de coherencia entre los algoritmos por cuenta propia, el resultado era el mismo; un completo esquema tan hueco que parecía similar a un queso suizo.

El tiempo corría e Itachi comenzaba a dudar de su paciencia.

¿Qué tan conveniente era seguir manteniéndose al margen de todo?

Demasiado aun por ahora…aunque el transcurrir de los días era algo de lo que él no quería abusar.

No…era momento de comenzar a mover los engranes.

----0----

Los pasillos estaban llenos y el bullicio se compartía en todos los rincones de la preparatoria de Konoha, aun en el apartado de los sanitarios para mujeres; en la planta alta.

En uno de los cubículos individuales, con la puerta cerrada, Sakura hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie apoyada contra la puerta, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban, el corazón le daba un vuelco, las lágrimas de un esfuerzo sorpresivo corrían por sus mejillas y una presión inflexible se ejercía en la boca de su estómago.

Conteniendo una arcada más, la cuarta en la mañana y la de mayor urgencia. Ni siquiera esperó a tomar la hoja de permiso firmada por la profesora Yuuhi cuando ya estaba delante del inodoro del sanitario ante otro espasmo de náusea.

_El desayuno_, pensó al inicio.

No, un par de simples rebanadas de pan tostado, mantequilla y jalea no podían ser las causantes de semejante desastre. Ayer no había desayunado eso y también terminó saliendo a mitad de la clase de Kakashi con el mismo motivo de este momento.

…_¿Y los mareos?,_ recriminó su voz interna. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba ahora…¿aunque tenía un poco de razón? ¿o no? Mareada, si. Había comenzado a sentirse así desde la semana pasada pero ¿Qué no era normal si se la había pasado desvelándose durante los parciales?

No, tampoco era por eso. Y solía recuperar el sueño. En los últimos días Sakura aprovechaba cada instante libre para dormitar un poco.

_¿__Entonces?…ay, Sakura…¿pero qué has hecho ahora?_

—No –se dijo a sí misma, con la voz en un hilo y los ojos todavía húmedos.—No puede ser…eso…

_Usa un poco de lógica. Casi más del mes en que tú e Itachi viven juntos...y no me vas a decir que no ha tenido nada que ver "ciertas" circunstancias ¿eh?... y, ¿ahora tienes náuseas y mareos?...según las __cuestiones de la vida, es bastante obvio que…_

—Imposible…—Sakura negaba con la cabeza. Su vista estaba fija en algún punto muerto de la pared—…es demasiado…pronto.

_Recuerda los sermones de tu madre, y las dos horas de la plática repetitiva que tuvo la __doctora Shizune con el resto del alumnado femenil el semestre pasado. ¿No crees que es momento de poner los pies sobre la tierra?_

—El que tenga ascos por la comida y me sienta cansada no significa que sea por eso. Puede ser alguna clase de infección o un catarro o...

_¿Y el periodo?__ ¿También se retrasa por un catarro?_

Sakura hizo la cuenta mentalmente. Dos días, cuatro y finalmente una semana, al inicio. Y ella no era precisamente un reloj de alta precisión; una semana de retraso era normal, pero ya estaban a mediados de septiembre. Una. Dos. ¿Tres semanas? ¿Tanto ya?

…_ahí lo tienes. Tres semanas…¿Qué mas argumento quieres, Sakura? _

La joven de pelo rosa y piel pálida meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

_¿Sakura, que vas a hacer? __No es momento, aun no. ¿e Itachi? ¿Cómo vas a decírselo? ¿Sakura?_

—¡¿Sakura?! –la voz de Ino Yamanaka le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –¿Aun vives o mando un escuadrón de búsqueda por ti?

—Ya…voy –resolló Sakura. Ya sin ánimos siquiera para seguirle el juego, o para disimular.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el semblante sorprendido de Ino.

—¡Por Kamisama! –La rubia se le acercó y sus azules ojos le miraban con la expresión de alguien que ve a un muerto andar—¡¿Qué tienes, Sakura?!

—Nada, yo…

—¡No m vengas con "nada"! Se te nota en la cara. –Ino pasó una mano delante de la frente para tomarle la temperatura con la palma de la mano –al menos no tienes fiebre.

Exhaló con resignación.

—Vamos a la enfermería –Ino se dirigió a ella severamente—. Realmente te ves mal, Sakura.

—No –irrumpió Sakura al instante, aflorando una verdad con una mentira—Ino, estoy bien. Al menos mejor que antes. Sólo es un refrío.

Verdad, estaba ya un poco mejor "físicamente" hablando. Mentira: todo lo demás. E ir a la enfermería y que tras un chequeo completo de Shizune la verdad o las que las sospechas de la verdad saliesen a flote, no era algo que Sakura quisiese ahora.

—Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien? —preguntó Ino. Sakura se tensó y tembló ligeramente mientras miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, como buscando una ruta de escape.

—Si –suspiró.

Ino esperaba la habitual reacción fosforito de Sakura, pero nada la preparó para la expresión mezcla de dolor-angustia-frustración-miedo que cruzó el rostro de su amiga. Era tan fácil leer en ella… Sakura era como un libro abierto, reacciones que había visto muchas veces antes. Y ahora, cada palabra estaba allí tan clara como la aseveración de Ino al interpretarlas. Casi podían oírse los engranes de su mente al trabajar a velocidad

"_Dos meses…bueno mes y unas semanas, para no exagerar; ése es el tiempo que lleva viviendo con Itachi"_. Indagó Ino Yamanaka. "_Y…no iban a pasársela mirando el televisor por la noche y mucho menos que él durmiese en el sofá y ella en la cama. Esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que Sakura sale a media clase, se la pasa durmiendo a cada rato, no la he oído quejarse respecto a los "malestares de cada mes" y…oh rayos…¿y si…?"_

—Sakura, ¿Itachi y tu…?

Y la bomba estalló. Así, sin reproches, bloqueos o más. Solo…estalló.

—¡Ino… yo, él, nosotros…!—Sakura se sentía vulnerable.

Sabía que Ino Yamanaka _"sabía"._ Sin importar todo lo que había hecho por esconderlo, había sido descubierta. Sakura empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, presa del nerviosismo.

—¿Tú y él qué?—Ino se puso de pie también, no quería asustarla, no si quería ayudar—Tranquila, Sakura- le dijo tomándola de los hombros, obligándola a detenerse y sentarse—¿tú e Itachi qué?

—Nosotros… yo. Sé que estuvo mal, no debimos hacerlo. No estamos casados ni…

Sakura estaba temblando, apretando fuertemente las manos en su regazo y una nueva remesa de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Sakura, cálmate—Ino se encontraba ligeramente preocupada, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Ella era rival declarada de Sakura en la primaria. Pero el factor-Sasuke había quedado anidado en los libros de historia y pese a sus eternas peleas entre éstas por el "teme", seguía considerando a Sakura Haruno como su mejor amiga. Crecieron juntas, estudiaron juntas, y ver a Sakura así, e imaginar lo que pasaría si sus sospechas se confirmaban, la hacían sentirse ligeramente desbalanceada.

Sakura levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en Ino. La rubia habló con un tono más tranquilo, asimilando las circunstancias, encajándolas una a una. Sonrió, meneando la cabeza

—Están viviendo juntos, ha pasado un mes pero más tiempo antes que eso. Es un tiempo más estable de lo que pasaste con Sasuke ¿no?

Sakura asintió, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

—¿No te das cuenta, Sakura? Todos sabemos la respuesta, sólo que tú no la ves, abre los ojos, tonta. ¿Por qué más hubiese permitido que vivieras bajo su mismo techo? No es un pelmazo cabeza hueca como Sasuke. De seguro tiene un futuro en serio contigo, y en cuanto a su trabajo, bueno ya encontrará algo

El "trabajo". ¿Qué podía rebatir Sakura contra eso? No había un "trabajo". Itachi se había aliado a las franjas enemigas. El lado oscuro. El extremo podrido de la manzana. Una vida vivida al borde del peligro todos los días, justificado únicamente por el objetivo de justicia a manos de Itachi. Eso y nada más, ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora si ella estaba…?

Sakura abrió los ojos más grandes, y empezó a llorar más sonoramente. Ino se acercó a su amiga y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Limpió las lágrimas de Sakura.

—Ahora lo que en realidad importa… —comenzó a hablar Ino, en cuanto ella se calmó un poco más.

Sakura le miró sin entender

—Sakura…- Ino se tomó un momento para formular la pregunta que tenía que hacer —tú e Itachi…_lo han hecho_, ¿verdad? —el sonrojo de Sakura era insuperable.

Ino no arguyó nada. Sólo esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—Si…—contestó suavemente Sakura, tan suave que su amiga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar sus palabras.

—Sakura… ¿Te has estado cuidando?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Ino tomó aire y continuó

—Pastillas, método natural…¡algo!

Sakura seguía perdida en el universo…

—…No…

_No. ¡Y __tú ignoraste todas las advertencias!_ , gritó ahora su voz interna. _Ya sabías lo que tenías que hacer, idiota. Nunca se te ocurrió comprar ni una mísera píldora de emergencia y la primera vez…¡rayos!, al menos debiste impedirle eyacular adentro. La primera, la segunda, la cuarta vez…. ¡¿Dónde tenías la cabeza, mujer?!_

Ino vio en la cara de Sakura el creciente terror en sus ojos, la vio entender y comprender lo que le estaba insinuando, a donde conllevaba la conversación que estaban teniendo.

— ¿No has tenido la regla, verdad?

El sonrojo desapareció dejando un blanco terror en el rostro de Sakura, miró a Ino con ojos vacíos, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, un sentimiento de desesperanza inundándola por completo.

—¡Sakura! ¡No pueden tener tan mala suerte!, ¿En menos de dos meses de vida en pareja y ya un bebé en camino?, ni en las peores telenovelas pasa eso…

—Ino… ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Sakura estaba temblando, totalmente desencajada, su preocupación por el paradero de Itachi desplazada a un segundo plano.

—Pues lo único que se puede hacer, averiguar de una manera práctica que el destino no sea tan cruel. –La tomó del brazo, en cuanto dos muchachas entraron a la estancia—Iremos por un permiso firmado por Kurenai-sensei, te acompañaré a la farmacia, comparemos una de esas "impropias" pruebas y esperemos que todo sea causa de una maldita crisis de estrés.

----0----

La confusión, desgano y sorpresa habían consumido buena parte de la mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que quedaba ahora era una desagradable escoria de enfado. Ese era el siguiente nivel en su columna geológica de conocimientos. Pero enfado no era la palabra adecuada. Estaba encolerizado.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba _furioso_.

Era como si le hubieran herido con algo. Una parte de sí mismo había reconocido que sería peligroso regresar a pedirle la información completa a Karin. No, peligroso no…informal. No era asunto de ella, sino de…

_Sakura…_

La imagen que había provocado su enojo seguía acudiendo a su mente. No podía apartarla. Era tan vulgar como las palabras elegidas por Karin, pero no podía evitarla.

_Todo este tiempo, Sasuke…ella y tu propio hermano…_

Les veía. A ella entre los brazos de Itachi. A _ella_, la joven a quien el mismo Sasuke había desvirgado. La misma chica que se entregó a él….Sakura. _Su_ Sakura. Él había sido el primero en su vida, y por derecho…¡Era suya!

…_con Itachi. Tu hermano. _

Le hizo sentirse inquieto. Le hizo sentirse indignado.

Había sospechado algo, si. Pero sospechar no era lo mismo que saber; ahora sabía eso por lo menos. Lo que hacía que ello resultara doblemente cruel era el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera empezado a creer realmente que sus sospechas eran infundadas. Y, aunque no lo fueran, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¿Acaso no era cierto?

Las imágenes empezaron de nuevo a sucederse, ahora más nítidas. Turbias y precisas. Sábanas arrugadas, cuerpos en tensión, suaves rumores. Unas desagradables frases, unos terribles vocablos seguían congregándose como un grupo de morbosos mirones que estuvieran contemplando un accidente.

…_lo hacía con Itachi. Todo este tiempo Sasuke. No te evitaba, te ocultaba que…_

—¡Con ese jodido bastardo! –Gritó y si voz hizo eco en la azotea de la escuela, mientras la brisa de una tormenta mecía sus cabellos ébanos—¡Con él! ¡Esa…esa! ¡Esa maldita zorra!

Sus puños se apretaron tanto, que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas.

Una absurda palabra antigua acudió a su mente. _Burlado_, pensó. _He sido burlado_.

Sasuke tomó una alternativa y él mismo no se dio cuenta de ella. Siempre se podía disimular el desastre, provocando otro mayor. Acallar la traición, en aquel rostro hipócrita.

Reclamar y recordarle que lo que era suyo una vez, lo era para siempre.

—Y que así sea…

----0----

Prueba número uno…Dos líneas, sobre una tirilla de plástico.

Prueba número dos…Una barrita ovalada de color azul.

Prueba número tres…Un círculo de color púrpura, y los bordes tanto el fondo estaban perfectamente definidos.

La cuatro y la cinco eran de las mismas marcas que la primera y la tercera. Asegurar el mismo resultado en una misma marca o desmentirlo si existía una diferencia; una estrategia astuta de Ino. Pero el final fue el mismo.

Positivo en todas ellas. Positivo en las cinco.

_No puede ser, no puede ser…_

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, casi víctima de un ataque de nervios. Hacía ya una hora que Ino se había marchado y aun sentía que el tiempo seguía detenido, como los tortuosos minutos en que ambas miraban el resultado de las pruebas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Sakura? –fue lo que dijo Ino, una vez que su amiga tuvo el valor suficiente de ponerse en pie.

Y Sakura, en medio de una marejada de ideas inconexas sólo atinó a responder con un murmullo proveniente de su garganta anudada.

—Decírselo. Itachi tiene que saberlo.

E Ino ya no preguntó nada más, hasta veinte minutos después, en que tras varias de sus insistencias intentó convencer a Sakura de quedarse en casa y faltar al trabajo en la florería. Si Itachi regresaba temprano, ella debería estar allí.

Pero en intento fue inútil. Sakura alegaba que ya se encontraba mejor. Conmocionada, preocupada pero mejor. Y cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento, sin ser Ino Yamanaka hubiera dado por hecho que esa era una enorme mentira.

La rubia se fue, aceptando a regañadientes esperar a su amiga para el turno vespertino.

En la soledad del apartamento, Sakura se permitió pensar en su situación. Simples palabras para un caso complejo y ahora no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado a su embarazo y a Itachi.

¿Qué habría que considerar? ¿Qué necesitaba meditar ya? Todo lo había previsto y las cuestiones de la lógica y su desgarbada interpretación allí estaban, impresas en los resultados de aquellas pruebas, en el cansancio y desmejoro físico que había tenido en las últimas semanas…en el interior de su vientre ahora.

Ella estaba consciente de todo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, como si fuesen una pareja formal. Tal vez no pasasen excesivo tiempo de calidad, pero ella siempre estaba allí cuando Itachi la necesitaba y viceversa. ¿Qué no era esa la razón de su emancipación? ¿De la de ambos? ¿Y ahora? ¿Acaso ahora tendrían que casarse? ¿Se casaría por amarla o obligación?

No podía contestarse a eso. El asunto se les había escapado de las manos

Diecisiete años, embarazada y el hombre que amaba, el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre podría estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en este preciso momento, en algún punto distante de la ciudad, quizás en algún tiroteo entre mafias enemigas o…

O mejor no pensar en ello.

Tomó el celular, indecisa al principio. Y lo dejó de lado.

No, ya pensaría en cómo decírselo y no era necesario presionar las cosas. Quedaba un poco más de tiempo y la razón de haberle insistido a Ino radicaba en que no quería estancarse en sus pensamientos al cobijo del vacío del apartamento. La soledad era mala consejera y siempre lo ha sabido.

No almorzó, no tenía hambre y el estómago aun le apremiaba a dejar el asunto por la paz por lo menos por una hora más. Consiguió levantarse del sofá y sujetar su jersey rojo y el paraguas del perchero.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de si y andando hacia la avenida principal, Sakura escuchó timbrar su celular.

_Itachi…_

Se aprestó a tomar la llamada, cuando una mano le asió por el brazo. Un agarre inflexivo que le hizo detenerse al instante y ella se giró hacia el responsable de aquel gesto, encontrando con sus verdes orbes las recias facciones de Sasuke Uchiha.

El teléfono cayó al suelo, enmudeciendo al instante.

----0----

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! –Por primera vez, Pein rompió la compostura de su imagen ante aquel grito inflexible hacia Kakuzu—¡El maldito archivo debe de estar allí! ¡Búscalo, idiota!

Kakuzu permanecía sentado sobre el escritorio y dio la vuelta al monitor, en dirección al furioso líder.

—No está –repitió—. Compruébalo tú mismo, Pein. Alguien borró la carpeta de origen y todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella. No hay nada de _Kyuubi_.

Pein escrutó a detalle la pantalla. Le arrebató a Kakuzu el cursor y abrió el historial de archivos. Las fechas no coincidían. El hecho era inaudito por sí mismo, no pudieron haberlo borrado a no ser por que…

—Cambiaron la cuenta –masculló Kakuzu casi solemnemente—. Imposible. Era una clave infalible, el cabroncete que lo hizo debió haber tenido un buen control de logística y álgebra.

—¡Al demonio si la clave era el nombre de tu madre! ¡¿Quién carajos pudo desbloquearla?!—Pein dio un sonoro puñetazo en el escritorio y el impacto hizo que Kakuzu se sobresaltara del asiento—¡Se suponía que el único que tenía acceso eras tú y…!

Se hizo un silencio y Pein volteó con mirada asesina hacia Kisame, quien recién llegaba a la estancia.

—¿Dónde está Itachi?

—Acaba de irse a casa. –respondió resueltamente Kisame—Terminamos las entregas y no queda nada más por…

—Estabas asignado a custodiarlo y ¿es así como te tomas el cargo? –Pein señaló hacia el monitor—¡Se llevó la maldita recopilación que nos ha estado costando casi una vida obtener y tu no haces nada! ¡Diecisiete años tirados a la mierda, por culpa de tu desinterés, Hoshigaki! ¡Te ordené que lo vigilases! ¡Carajo!

Kisame ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo alzó una ceja.

—Soy su compañero de equipo, no su niñero –dijo—. Él sabrá en que se mete a fin de cuentas.

—¡No me importa! ¡Ve y tráelo aquí!

—Pein, llevo toda la noche y la mañana sin pegar un ojo. Ya iré por él después…

—¡Ahora! –antes de que Kisame refutara algo, el sujeto de cabello naranja-rojizo desenfundó una semiautomática sin silenciador.

Hoshigaki profirió un gruñido escueto y salió, dejando el ambiente mas tenso que cuando llegó. El silencio fue cortado por Konan, quien contemplaba todo en mustia calma.

—Yo te lo había advertido, Pein…

—¡Mierda! –Pein se dejó caer en su silla—¡Malditos sean todos los jodidos Uchiha!

—Yo no hablaría así de los Uchiha si fuera tu, Pein –una voz profunda se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y dos siluetas ataviadas con traje ejecutivo entraron a la oficina privada de Akatsuki.—Recuerda que no es correcto morder la mano que te da de comer.

Pein alzó la mirada de súbito hacia aquellos dos individuos.

—Madara-sama….Obito-san

----0----

Ino se encontraba callada, sentada frente al único escritorio en el interior del negocio familiar, revisando algunos pedidos. Con pesadumbre soltó el lapicero con el que estaba jugueteando y se tomó el rostro con las manos.

Ya pasaba de las cuatro. Ciertamente había aceptado a dejar a Sakura a solas porque no quería hablar de más de momento. Muchas cosas revoloteaban en su mente pero no quería vocalizarlas aún, no antes de organizar sus ideas. Y si ella estaba así, no quería ni pensar todo lo que estaría atravesando Sakura.

Ino sabía lo que aquello significaba, Konoha al menos ya era una urbe un poco más modernizada pero aun así siempre quedaban los "que dirán" de la gente mayor y eso sin mencionar lo difícil que eran las cosas para una madre adolescente así estuviera casada y aunque Sakura no sería la primer chica en pedir un permiso para suspender los últimos meses por incapacidad de embarazo, terminar la escuela se hacía casi imposible con un recién nacido.

E Ino ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario, pero la preocupación seguía radicando en la situación actual de Sakura.

_Kami, ¿Cómo puede alguien complicarse tanto la existencia?_, pensaba mientras veía por tercera vez el reloj. _Las cuatro y media. ¿Qué Sakura no debería haber llegado ya?_

_Pues si tal vez se quedó dormida en el sofá, lo mejor sería que se quedase allí. Y si llegaba el susodicho-futuro padre, bueno, ya tendrían mucho de que hablar. Quizá las cosas fueran mejor así. Asunto de dos, al fin y al cabo._

Ino levantó la vista hacia la puerta en cuanto oyó la campanilla que pendía de ésta agitarse.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma…_

Miró levemente extrañada a Itachi Uchiha, quien había entrado con un semblante de supuesta seriedad. Pero Ino advirtió una allegada preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Itachi-san, ¿Qué…?

—¿Está Sakura contigo? –irrumpió quedándose en la puerta.

—¿No estaba contigo? Como no ha llegado, creí que…—Ino Yamanaka sintió que la sangre se le congelaba por un instante. Calló repentinamente y se encogió de hombros—. La acompañé al salir de la escuela. ¿No contesta su teléfono?

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Oh…Dios mío…

----0----

La acera estaba sola. Tan terriblemente sola en el instante en que vio a Sasuke acercarse a ella con la cara sombría.

—Sasuke…¿Qué quieres?

—Todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sakura temió que su propia voz desapareciera. En efecto esto ocurrió. Sasuke se acercó a ella, balanceándose como un marino que baja del barco después de una larga travesía.

—Sasuke…

Ella trató de escabullirse pero no tenía sitio. Detrás estaba únicamente la pared. Había retrocedido sin darse cuenta hasta el interior de aquel callejón. Era de día aun, pero eso no significara que hubiese obligadamente concurrencia allí.

Sakura no avanzaba ya. Le miró detenerse, con la cara pálida y desencajada. El brillo distante de sus ojos, con un destello gélido. Abrió las manos de golpe y volvió a cerrarlas sobre los hombros de Sakura.

Los nudillos le apretaban sobremanera. Los sentía clavándose en la fragilidad de su piel. Quería gritar, realmente gritar.

No podía.

—Todo este tiempo…—repitió él. Y de repente alzó la voz—…¡¿Por eso me estabas evadiendo?!

—¿Q..que…?

Y entonces lo adivinó y sintió un gran vacío en los pulmones, como si hubiesen desaparecido por completo.

—Debía…explicártelo, Sasuke…pero tu…

—¡Con mi hermano! ¡Dos malditos meses con él! —Gritó y apremió al primer acto de descontrolada violencia—¡Con mi propio hermano!

—¡No! …¡Suéltame, Sasuke!

La empujó. Sin soltarle el agarre tosco sobre sus hombros, Sakura sintió como los brazos de Sasuke ejercían presión sobre ella. Por un momento le pareció no tener contacto de la gravedad y del suelo bajo sus pies. Le deslizó, como si se tratase de un cuenco vacío, una pluma, cualquier cosa sin peso ni integridad de equilibrio. La pared se topó contra su espalda y sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones.

—¡Maldita zorra! –rugió él. Le alzó y volvió a estrellar su espalda contra la barda de concreto, como si aquel movimiento desahogase todo cuanto necesitaba—¡Estúpida!

—¡Ya déjame, Sas…!

Una mano cruzó el camino de sus palabras, como una ventisca. El semblante de Sasuke Uchiha se transformó por la furia en un horrible gesto rabioso, deformando sus facciones. Los nudillos y el dorso entero de su mano derecha atravesaron el rostro de Sakura, haciendo que la mejilla izquierda de ella adquiriera un color casi carmín.

El dolor le arremetió y apenas fue consciente cuando el golpe se regresó en otra trayectoria, ahora abofeteándola con la palma. Profiriendo una fuerza más imperiosa. Una descarga inminente de completo coraje. Ella cayó, con la pierna derecha en un ángulo irregular. Sus manos se apresaron sólo en el único sitio del que ella estaba consciente; entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

Volvió a golpearla.

En el suelo, Sakura trató de levantarse con un solo brazo mientras el otro trataba de servir de barricada. Un esfuerzo inútil ante el estruendo rebatido ahora contra su costado.

Gritó. Recordó el sonido de su voz pero no las palabras en si. Gritó y sintió que el aire se escapaba dolorosamente.

Quería levantarse. Ya no podía hacer nada. Los ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas. Los oídos tapados por una catarsis de terror y el cuerpo paralizado. Le veía vociferar algo. Ya no importaba, Sakura no podía rebatir nada más. Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó el cierre de la bragueta, restregándose contra ella con prisa como un maniático, pasándole las manos por la espalda, el cuello, la cintura y las piernas; deteniéndose en éstas con el objetivo de abrirla a la fuerza.

—¡¿Itachi lo hace mejor que yo?! ¡Eh! –gritó con una voz impregnada de un antojo enfermizo. Sus manos desgarraron a jirones el cierre del pantalón de ella—¡¿Es eso lo que te gusta de él, Sakura?! ¡Si tanto le importas ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el bastardo de mierd…?!

Una mano nudosa se cerró contra su garganta. Sakura no lo vio, pero el sonido producido por el cuerpo de Sasuke al impactarse contra unos cubos de basura al otro extremo del callejón fue bastante coherente.

Un sonido atronador…como el inicio de una tormenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**"Los Rezagos de la Tormenta"**_

__

_**¿Quien habrá detenido a Sasuke?...**_

_**Habrá que esperar al lunes. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:


	27. Los Rezagos de la Tormenta

**_Es lunes...y sin embargo llovía y...LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA SEMANA, COMO SIEMPRE A TIEMPO_**

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Sexto Capítulo**

**"Los rezagos de la Tormenta"**

El impacto posterior le dio de lleno en las costillas a Sasuke Uchiha, mandándolo directamente hacia uno de los extremos del callejón, con la facilidad de quien arroja un costal de basura.

Había exhalado algo más allá del grito sorpresivo. Todavía con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, intentó incorporarse, quedándose hincado, con la espalda curva y el pulso trémulo en sus manos.

Sus ojos echaban chispas de furia hacia aquel que había arremetido contra su persona y que ahora estaba de pie delante de Sakura, inmóvil e inquebrantable como lo había estado siempre en las trifulcas familiares.

—Itachi…—con un movimiento de una mano Sasuke se reacomodó la ropa. Irguiéndose se aprestó a lanzarse hacia éste con la ferocidad de una mortal centella—¡Todo es tu culpa!...¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

El puño se detuvo a milímetros del pómulo izquierdo de Itachi. Éste no había esquivado el golpe, lo había detenido con una mano y con la otra, dirigió sus nudillos hacia el puente de la nariz de Sasuke. El sonido de la ruptura era como el chasquido de una rama seca. La inercia no hizo mella en él; valiéndose del escaso equilibrio que había podido conseguir, logró no caer del todo.

No, esto no se iba a quedar así, ni siquiera al sentir que sus fosas nasales se llenaban de sangre debido al impacto. No, esto sólo se iba a acabar de una manera y no sería Sasuke quien perdería. Él ya lo había decidido.

Sus manos temblaban, no por el miedo, sino por una condenada sobrecarga de coraje acumulado en cada uno de sus dedos ahora. El brilló metálico de una navaja de muelle resplandeció bajo las apremiantes luces del cercano atardecer, en el momento en que Sasuke sacó la mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sin esperar más se arrojó contra Itachi, envainando la navaja como un sable, con el objetivo de trazar un surco cerca de los órganos vitales pero algo impidió que este se moviera.

Dos brazos le habían apresado el torso, desde la coyuntura del codo hasta los hombros y una rodilla se impactó contra la suya obligándolo a caer hacia adelante.

Furioso volteó a ver el motivo de la interrupción, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba ver bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Naruto le sostenía por detrás con toda la fuerza de la que podía. Pero la ira es como el miedo y siempre se las ingenia para sacar impulso de cuanto se podía. Sasuke había rugido algo contra Naruto, rebatiéndose de su agarre como un animal embravecido y por poco arroja al rubio, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—¡YA DÉJAME! –Sasuke gritó como si quisiese ser oído hasta en el mismo infierno. El codo se proyectó hacia las costillas de Naruto y la mano armada con la navaja estuvo muy cerca de dar de lleno contra el ojo derecho del Uzumaki.—¡ESTE NO ES TU ASUNTO! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡SUÉLTAME O TE MATO!

—¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo en la farmacia, "teme"? –Naruto habló, sin aminorar la presión. Soltando cada una de las palabras con la suficiente modulación como para que pudiesen ser escuchadas en los alrededores.

Había logrado cortar su concentración. Sasuke miró a Itachi y luego de reojo a Naruto. Simuló un movimiento de ataque pero éste lo impidió. Hizo descender la mano con un golpe inexperto aunque efectivo. Pegó con fuerza en la muñeca de Sasuke y tiró la navaja, que cayó traqueteando el asfalto cubierto de colillas y tierra. Éste estuvo a punto de levantarla y a tres dedos de propinarle el puñetazo más grande que Naruto pudiese experimentar en su rostro…hasta que un sonido estridente, producido por la torreta de una patrulla.

—¡Manos arriba! ¡Lo dos! –exhaló uno de los oficiales.

Dos más bajaron. Uno sujetó e inmovilizó a Sasuke, mientras el otro trataba de poner en orden a un escandaloso y alebrestado Naruto.

El barullo se armó alrededor de ambos muchachos y en todo el callejón, pero para Itachi el área se había cercado únicamente entre él y Sakura. Él se había quedado arrodillado a su lado, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

—I…Ita…Itachi…

Temblaba. El dolor era inminente y apenas podía exhalar palabra alguna. Le punzaban mucho el brazo y la cadera. Sentía fuertes espasmos. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el rostro mancillado por el cruel tacto de Sasuke estaba cubierto por los rezagos de unas lágrimas reacias a desaparecer.

—Ita…Itachi…

—Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí.

Itachi la acercó más. Sus manos le tomaban con firmeza pero sin apretarle demasiado, pasando por su cintura y la otra por su costado. Intentó levantarse, cuando un calor líquido impregnó su tacto. Un hilillo rojo y abundante cruzaba entre las piernas de la joven, a través de la tela de su pantalón.

De pronto los sollozos calmaron e Itachi sintió un peso muerto en sus brazos

—¿Sakura-chan?…—la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Sakura?—un sudor frío le recorrió la médula e inconscientemente apretó su agarre en la chica—¡Sakura!

El temor y el miedo le inundó. La vez en que lo amenazaron con aquella pistola con el objetivo de unirse a Akatsuki. La noche en que murió Shisui…todo estaba allí de nuevo, repitiéndose en cámara lenta.

Y ahora…la vida de Sakura se escapaba entre sus dedos.

_No…no ahora…¡No!_

—¡Itachi!

Ino Yamanaka se adelantó de entre la multitud

—¡Itachi! ¡Hay una ambulancia acá! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Itachi no esperó que se lo repitiera dos veces, levantó a Sakura en sus brazos y salió corriendo del lugar.

_…Por favor, Sakura…resiste…por favor…te necesito…te amo…_

----0----

—Ejem…—Pein carraspeó, ajustándose en nudo de la corbata—…Vaya sorpresa. ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, Madara-sama?

El aludido, un hombre de edad avanzada y cabello negro como la noche, se sentó casi majestuosamente delante de Pein. Obito; elemento infiltrado de Akatsuki y también el protegido de Madara Uchiha, estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de éste. Una expresión gélida relucía en los semblantes de ambos Uchiha.

—Ya lo sabes perfectamente, Pein. –Enunció el legendario líder Uchiha, juntando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, en ademán pensativo—Estamos a mediados de mes, si mal no recuerdo, deberíamos comenzar a mover las piezas en el tablero, ¿No crees?

Pein asintió, tratando de disimilar la expresión de incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos.

—Aun nos faltaba por activar dos unidades más, Madara-sama. –dijo pausadamente Pein—Pero podemos proceder si es necesario en tres días.

—Perfecto –asintió Madara. Su mano se dirigió hacia su bolsillo y sacó una fina chequera de estuche negro con el emblema de la familia Uchiha grabado en la cubierta—Entonces creo que es un poco justo disponer de una fracción de las ganancias. Una buena tajada para los tres, ¿no es así, Obito-kun?

Y al contrario de las últimas veces en que se le veía a Uchiha Obito, no había una mueca boba en su rostro, sino una máscara de silenciosa astucia impregnada en el brillo de su único ojo vivo. El otro, el de vidrio, parecía permanecer intacto y apenas distinguible del verdadero.

—Si, Madara-sama. –corroboró.

Tres cheques se desprendieron con el minucioso cuidado del pulso del solemne Madara y quedaron expuestos a la mirada expectante de Pein y Obito.

—Un tercio del arca principal de Uchiha Ad Worx –dijo Pein releyendo la cifra en el papel opalina—Interesante, aunque no creí que fueses a rematarlo todo tan pronto, Madara.

—A veces hay que hacer que los hechos sucedan. Ya cayó parte del mástil desde que el muchachito mimado se largó, las cosas son más fáciles –Madara se apoyó sobre el asiento, inclinando la silla levemente hacia atrás—Por lo que respecta a Fugaku, no es obstáculo en el camino, ya con dos infartos encima, mandarlo a "ciudad lápida" no debe ser más difícil de lo que fue deshacerse de Shisui. –miró de reojo a Obito y éste asintió al mudo comentario de satisfacción de su mentor. Madara sacó un puro del bolsillo y lo encendió—. Caballeros, Konoha esta a punto de saber que la entereza del poder se escribe con U. y en cuanto a la detonación de _Kyuubi_…

—Ah si…—Pein hizo una pausa—…Necesitamos los códigos faltantes.

Madara afirmó con la cabeza.

—Naturalmente, las claves estan…

—No.

Todos alzaron la vista hacia el causante de la interrupción: Obito Uchiha.

—¿Si, Obito? –inquirió Madara. El tono formal de su voz se hundió, en el gesto oscuro y profundo reflejado en las facciones de su pupilo.

Obito se puso de pie, andando decididamente hacia Madara. Sus manos estaban ocultas en ambos bolsillos y una media sonrisa, plana y helada se había perfilado en su rostro.

—No es suficiente –dijo sin más.

Madara arqueó una ceja.

—¿Suficiente qué?...—volvió a mirar la cantidad impresa en el cheque—Ah eso. Muchacho, creo que es lo justo. Partes iguales como lo habíamos discutido…

Obito negó con la cabeza.

—Tobi merece más —la voz de Obito se distorsionó en un decibel inquietantemente cansino—Tobi ha hecho un buen trabajo. Tobi ha sido un buen chico…—se detuvo exactamente a menos de quince centímetros de su "mentor", teniendo todavía ambas manos en los bolsillos—. Tobi de deshizo de Shisui tal y como Madara-sama se lo pidió a Tobi. Porque Tobi es un buen chico…y Tobi quiere más…

Ni Pein, ni Konan ni Kakuzu que se había quedado paralizado en el marco de la puerta dijeron o murmuraron algo. Madara contemplaba sin entender.

—Muchacho, esto es lo justo. Y mientras estés bajo mis órdenes harás lo que yo…

—Tobi puede hacer cosas grandes, Madara-sama —entonces finalmente Obito sacó una de sus manos. La derecha estaba sujetando con firmeza el mango de una automática calibre treinta y cinco. El filo se deslizó como el dedo helado de la muerte sobre la sien de Madara Uchiha, y allí se quedó—También Tobi tiene mente propia…

Con una vida de experiencia, con un plan fríamente calculado a lo largo de diecisiete años, una reputación pública intachable –al menos a los ojos de la sociedad- y el poderío de una de las empresas más trascendentales de la Franja de los Reinos, Madara Uchiha se sintió pequeño y vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Q…que…carajos…? —intentó recuperar un poco la compostura. Trató de levantarse, pero al cañón del arma presionó la carne blanda de su cráneo—Obito…¡Obito, déjate de pendejadas de una vez!

El chasquido del cargador indicó que la munición y el mecanismo estaban listos. Madara miró hacia Pein, hacia Konan y de nuevo a Obito. Nadie profería nada. Nadie arremetía nada.

—…Malditos…—la voz la tenía en un hilo y dos gotitas de sudor cruzaron por su frente, bajo los ralos mechones negros.—…una trampa...

—Usted ha sido un buen maestro para Tobi —el dedo índice acarició el gatillo, y empujó lentamente hacia atrás. Sin accionarlo…aun—…pero las clases se acabaron, Madara-sama.

—¡Obito! —Madara volvió a mirar a Pein y los allegados que permanecían allí, increpándole silenciosamente como si se tratase de un espectáculo digno de un circo romano— ¡Ustedes…malditos buitres traidores! ¡Hijos de…!

Y la palabra desapareció bajo el sonido atronador del disparo. La bala penetró a carne viva la sien y el cráneo, colapsando los músculos, cartílagos y dejando un rastro rojizo sobre la alfombra importada de la oficina de Pein.

El cuerpo inerte de Madara se desplomó hacia la derecha, produciendo un sonido ahogado en el salón. Las miradas estaban clavadas en él, pero ninguna de ellas era de asombro, ni miedo ni sorpresa.

—Te precipitaste. Demasiado –eso fue lo único que murmuró Pein.

Kakuzu finalmente salió, profiriendo un par de palabras sin significado que no fuese mas allá que el del momento. Konan volvió a sentarse en el sillón de invitados cerca del amplio ventanal.

Obito se encogió de hombros, como si "aquello" hubiera sido un accidente. Su rostro seguía viéndose tan ajeno a las circunstancias. Tan relajado.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Tobi comenzaba a sentirse presionado por el viejo Madara. –dijo.

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo? —Pein volvió su estado de seriedad mezclada con la incertidumbre del momento anterior a la visita de los Uchiha—Esto no era parte del plan, Obito.

—Tobi siempre piensa en todo —Obito sacó un papel doblado cuidadosamente del bolsillo interno de su saco. Se lo mostró a Pein para luego introducirlo entre uno de los dedos tiesos de Madara—. No sería la primera vez.

La nota estaba escrita a puño y letra de Obito, pero la imitación de las vertientes, curvas y cuidadas vocales cursivas era formidable; una emulación precisa en un noventa y nueve por ciento de la caligrafía de Madara Uchiha. El texto proyectaba una resumida pero coherente carta suicida. El arma usada por Obito fue a dar a la otra mano del cadáver y las huellas se impregnaron en el mango. Las dactilares de Obito estaban inexistentes, debido a que éste llevaba las manos cuidadosamente enguantadas.

—Dejaremos un aviso y nos largaremos a la guarida B –asintió Obito—El resto todos lo sabemos.

— No podemos detonar la bomba aun.

—Cierto –asintió Obito—¿Dónde esta _Kyuubi_?

Sin intimidarse –ni siquiera por el tipo de persona que realmente era Obito—, Pein se limitó a girar el monitor de su ordenador hacia él.

—Lo que te queda de familia nos jodió el numerito. —dijo—He enviado a Kisame por Itachi, pero hace dos horas que ni él sabe el paradero de la maldita comadreja.

Obito chasqueó la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo sé cuales códigos faltan…—su voz cambió al habitual modalidad Uchiha—…pero el resto está en esa carpeta. Itachi-san es listo, pero no lo suficiente como para disponer del contenido por su propia cuenta…y no existe otro respaldo más que…

Silenció durante dos segundos y tronó los dedos. La sonrisa de Obito se amplió, luciendo como la aterradora mueca de un psicópata que acaba de atizar la última cuchillada a su víctima. Se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose en el umbral.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Se supone que le tienen vigilado, ¿verdad? –murmuró Obito sin esperar respuesta de Pein—Bien, pues yo quiero ocuparme de mi primito personalmente.

—No hay ni señales de la ubicación de Itachi, ¿cómo supones que sabes dónde encontrarlo?

—Tobi tampoco sabe…pero Tobi conoce quien puede encontrarlo…— Ahogo una risa mustia y su voz adquirió nuevamente el aire de cinismo.—Además, Tobi necesitará un _ayudante_.

----0----

El largo pasillo de urgencias del Hospital General de Konoha se había quedado particularmente silencioso y tranquilo. El barullo se detuvo hacía ya casi una hora y el público restante que restaba en el corredor se redujo únicamente a tres individuos en particular: un joven de cabellos dorados con un rictus de inquietud reflejado en sus ojos azules, a su derecha y con una actitud un poco más calmada, una joven de la misma edad y con un asiento de distancia entre los adolescentes, se hallaba aquel que había sido considerado como el prodigio del mundo empresario de Konoha: Itachi Uchiha.

La gente iba y venía, pacientes, doctores y enfermeras, pero su mundo se cerró quedando un vacío entre éste y la puerta que estaba a su izquierda que indicaba el área de observación. Recapitulaba los hechos con la velocidad de unas diapositivas.

Itachi llegó al apartamento, había llegado encontrándose con el interior totalmente vació y en silencio; eso no le preocupó en absoluto, sabía la rutina de Sakura, y cuando trató de llamarle solo para asegurarse de si quería que él se encargarse de la cena, todo dio un giro inesperado. Le oyó contestar el teléfono y luego a éste caer abruptamente al suelo. La llamada se cortó, lógicamente. El insistió dos minutos después y el buzón de voz había hecho su aparición. Dos veces más ocurrió lo mismo y entonces fue cuando decidió ir en dirección al negocio donde trabajaba de medio tiempo. Sakura no se encontraba allí y la mortificación reflejada en los ojos de Ino Yamanaka le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Apenas Itachi había apremiado a salir rumbo a quien sabe donde en su búsqueda, cuando Ino, por mero reflejo –o quizás por solidaridad, a fin de cuentas, Sakura Haruno era su mejor amiga y la preocupación era mutua- marcó al número de Naruto y la respuesta de éste fue el detonante de todo.

—Ne…no he visto a Sakura-chan, pero…—al decir esto, Ino estuvo a punto de colgar, cuando Naruto le detuvo con la inseguridad y miedo de sus palabras—…el "teme" llamó, preguntando también por ella…creí que sabía que estaba contigo…

"Teme", así se refería Naruto siempre a Sasuke. No a Itachi, sólo Sasuke. Y si éste había llamado tan insistentemente a Naruto…

_Ése era el resultado,_ analizó Itachi, pasándose una mano por la frente, aminorando otra migraña venidera. _La estuvo siguiendo…todo este tiempo. Ése…maldito bastardo._

Pudo sentir que el pulso se le había ido a los talones cuando la oyó gritar, desde uno de los callejones aledaños a una de las alejadas encrucijadas que conectaban a la avenida central. Y el resto, fue la mera realidad de que la sangre se le había transformado en fuego líquido, haciéndole a Itachi moverse más por inercia y reflejo que por su propia consciencia. La ventaja en fuerza y en edad era de él, pero la maña –la maldita y sucia maña de pelear como cualquier vil rufián— era de Sasuke. De no haber intervenido Naruto, quizá Itachi pudo haberse ganado otro ojo morado y Sasuke…hasta perder el distintivo de su virilidad.

Itachi nunca se había sentido tan tremendamente indignado y atemorizado a la vez. Si, fue una ventaja que Naruto ayudase, de lo contrario, Itachi no pudo haber sido tan razonablemente consciente de sus actos, quien sabe hasta donde hubiese llegado todo.

Las autoridades acudieron mediante una llamada de emergencia hecha por una casi desmayada Ino y el proceso fue ligeramente parecido a esos programas de ficción policiaca. Sasuke, todavía hecho una furia fue esposado y confinado a la comisaría inmediatamente e Ino creyó que Naruto pasaría por lo mismo, claro sin contar que el oficial que se encargaba del hiperactivo rubio era conocida de éste e íntima amiga de su padrino Jiraya; se trataba de Anko Mitarashi, y ésta misma le dio permiso -a regañadientes, pero lo dio- a Naruto para acompañar a Ino y a Itachi en la ambulancia de paramédico.

Y ahora, la resma, los rezagos de la tormenta se dirigían hacia el objeto de la totalitaria preocupación y entrega de Itachi: Sakura Haruno.

Los minutos se le antojaban eternos y su teléfono volvió a sonar. Como hacía ya cinco veces más. Itachi lo alzó y finalmente lo apagó por completo.

_¡Al carajo con Akatsuki…!_

La puerta se abrió finalmente, emergiendo de ella uno de los pocos médicos restantes antes del cambio de turno. Naruto, Ino e Itachi voltearon al unísono.

—¿Algún familiar de Haruno-san?—preguntó con una voz un tanto cautelosa

Itachi se puso de pie inmediatamente. El médico se dirigió a él, revisando el diagnóstico en su tableta de anotaciones.

—¿Es usted su…?

—Pareja. –Itachi respondió al instante. No procedió a formalidad alguna, sólo espetó lo único que necesitaba y quería saber—¿Ella esta bien? ¿Se pondrá bien?

Una sonrisa aliviada se mostró en el semblante caucásico del doctor. Volvió su atención a las notas y de nuevo a Itachi.

—Las laceraciones no son graves. No hay fracturas y pudimos detener la hemorragia justo a tiempo, no hay nada de qué alarmarse. –Se detuvo por un momento—, a veces ocurre cierta fragilidad en el primer trimestre, y más siendo ella tan joven. Pero están bien. Los dos.

Un suspiro, una exhalación larga y honda emergió de los pulmones de Itachi Uchiha. Los golpes no implicaron una mella de lamentaciones y el sangrado resultaba haber sido un…

_…¡Un momento!... Bueno, Sakura estaba bien, y…¿había dicho ellos? ¿los dos? ¿Cuáles dos? Solo estaba ella y…¿Qué había querido decir con primer trimestre?…_

—¿Que?...¿Quienes dos?

El doctor le miró extrañado y comprendió al instante. Algunos años de experiencia siempre ayudan a tratar estos inconvenientes aunque nunca se sabe si la reacción será la misma.

—Haruno Sakura y su bebé. –Dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, a pesar de que Itachi Uchiha le miraba como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma—. Su pareja tiene cuatro semanas de gestación. —y como cualquier doctor ajeno a las circunstancias de sus pacientes o el entorno emocional de estos, se aprestó a la típica cortesía—. Felicidades, señor…

Los labios de Itachi se abrieron y cerraron con un fugaz suspiro. Sólo aire, ninguna palabra en concreto.

—Uchiha Itachi –respondió Ino por él.

—Felicidades, señor Uchiha.—añadió dándole una amable palmada en el hombro antes de retirarse a sus otras labores de rutina.

Naruto tenía la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de sorpresa aun más intensa que la de antes. Abrió la boca pero antes de que dijese alguna de sus ocasionales ocurrencias, Ino le silenció con una seña hacia Itachi.

Éste seguía estando allí de pie. Con nerviosismo jaló una silla y se sentó sin saber que más hacer.

El cerebro de Itachi sólo asimiló una palabra, la cual escapó casi en un jadeo de sus secos labios

—¿_Bebé_?

Naruto escuchó el tono de su voz y desesperadamente peleó por lograr un poco de autocontrol para no perderse en el impulso de hablar en ese momento. Ino pudo hacer un reconocimiento de Itachi notando la expresión conmocionada de éste. La mirada perdida en algún punto muerto y el ligero temblor de sus labios.

—¿Un…bebé?

Volvió a pronunciar Itachi y sus ojos se clavaron en aquella puerta. No supo ni como reaccionar. Naruto, tras una eternidad de su propio esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada simplemente no soportó más.

—¿Está embarazada?…¡¿Sakura-chan está embarazada?!…¡¿Dattebayó?!

Ino Yamanaka lanzó un suspiro de complicidad, aun antes de que Naruto le voltease siquiera ver.

—…por lo menos ya lo sabe. —dijo pensando en voz alta y sin darse cuenta de la expectante cara de Naruto Uzumaki a un lado suyo.

Éste no le quitaba la vista de encima y simplemente enunció:

—¿Tú ya te habías dado cuenta, Ino-chan?

La joven rubia atinó a buscar la mirada del Uchiha, pero al momento en que tanto ella como Naruto se giraron hacia él, se percataron de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y cerrado en cuestión de segundos.

E Itachi ya no estaba.

----0----

—¡¿Qué Madara qué?! –Fugaku sintió su pulso tambalearse mientras sostenía el auricular. Se hizo un silencio corto, volviendo con una respuesta de él, escueta e intranquila—Si, iré a atestiguar.

Colgó y profirió un puñetazo sobre el secante del escritorio de su despacho.

_¡Mierda!…primero lo de Sasuke y ahora…esto. _

Ocho y media de la noche, y aquellas dos noticias abatieron considerablemente el domicilio Uchiha. La oficial Mitarashi se había presentado a las siete, con el anuncio nada grato de la orden de detención judicial del hijo menor de la bien ponderada familia; Sasuke Uchiha, bajo el denigrante cargo de agresión física e intento de violación…y dos asignaciones más por procesar; asalto a mano armada y vandalismo.

Kamisama…¿en qué momento esta familia había caído a las puertas del infierno?

¿Familia? No, eso ya no era una familia. Puede que Itachi –su "desaparecido" primogénito- tuviese razón en ello. El destino y la aseveración de la desgracia había cerrado sus garras fuertemente sobre ellos.

"Y nunca quisiste verlo, ¿verdad?...siempre era la empresa antes que todo. Siempre." recordó aquellas palabras de Itachi, procedentes de esa tarde en que renunció.

La razón y su peso caen tarde o temprano, pero de ninguna manera ésta podía hacer que el tiempo volviese. Ahora sólo importaba el presente y el futuro mostraba un camino incierto y oscuro.

Salió, con la inicial tentativa de comunicarle a su esposa el deceso inesperado de Madara y su deber de compadecer ante los juzgados como uno de los familiares entestados. No lo hizo, apenas bajó hacia la cocina cuando la vio a ella, derrumbada sobre la mesa del desayunador.

Sasuke…claro, ella no podía tomar la noticia para menos y él tampoco. Pero ¿Qué tanto se puede dañar a un hijo o qué tanto se puede enmendar lo dañado?

Enderezar y corregir. Fugaku ya se ocuparía de eso. Había deberes importantes y la idea de relegar el pronto auxilio del "benjamín" de la familia podía resultar un escarmiento eficiente. Tal vez, eso era lo que quería el propio Sasuke; llamar la atención, ser escuchado…bien. Lo había conseguido, pero eso no significaría que se convirtiera en el centro de atención de los Uchiha restantes.

No…Fugaku ya se ocuparía de él. Tarde o temprano, la justicia siempre aclama su precio.

----0---

Las luces de la calle se encendieron y el resplandor de las estrellas y la luna eran el único escenario visible a través de la ventanilla del pabellón de recuperación del hospital.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama donde Sakura dormitaba tratando de restablecer fuerzas. Veinte minutos atrás le habían quitado el catéter de suero y el médico insistió en que debería quedarse en reposo al menos hasta mañana, en caso de que pudiese repetirse otro episodio de hemorragia.

Itachi se quedó con ella, sin pensárselo dos veces. Había querido ir a la comisaría para todo el papeleo de la correspondiente declaración contra Sasuke, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y ahora, sólo quería estar con Sakura. En realidad estaba más que agotado, sentía como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros y no era para menos.

Las cosas se habían complicado, no al doble sino a una quíntuple dificultad. Aun con el celular apagado, supuso que Akatsuki estaría tras sus pasos. Lógico, y a juzgar por la insistencia de Kisame y de Pein, eso sólo significaba una cosa; Akatsuki había mordido el anzuelo y ahora pedirían precio a su cabeza. Había despertado al gigante y el mundo sufriría sus consecuencias; _su mundo_ específicamente.

Y ahora…esto.

_Bien hecho, Itachi…cómo si las cosas no estuviesen lo suficientemente ajetreadas y ahora, una vida inocente más a la lista._

Jamás en su vida pensó en convertirse en padre... Bueno, si lo había pensado, pero para cuando fuera un poco más mayor, cuando ya hubiera hecho muchas cosas, no cuando sólo tenía veinticinco años y una horda de mafiosos pisándole los talones.

_Un hijo_

Esta vez la había hecho buena y no sabía que hacer. Repasaba los escenarios posibles al asunto de Akatsuki la semana pasada. Tarde o temprano se enterarían, le buscarían, le encontrarían y sabía que la traición no era bien vista en ningún lado, cuanto más en un círculo de sabandijas de esa calaña. Repasaba y acomodaba los sucesos, armando estrategias tomando sólo a Sakura junto a él. No habría problema el terminar huyendo hacia algún punto alejado del continente, siendo sólo ellos dos. Estaba preparado para soportar todo eso, si señor, lo estaba... ¿Pero un hijo? No, eso era demasiado, sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar.

_Voy a ser padre_

Se estremeció y se dio cuenta que el pensamiento no le desagradaba y aún así le aterrorizaba. Durante toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria escuchó repetidas veces la palabra 'responsabilidad'. Aplicada en escuela, trabajo y vida. Estaba consciente pero, simplemente Itachi no podía asimilarlo en este momento. Y Sakura aun era demasiado joven. Ése era otro punto en contra. Tenía una vida por delante, ni siquiera había terminado la escuela.

_¿Cómo diablos se había permitido llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo es que todo siempre le salía mal? ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora que…?_

Su mano se movía con cuidadosa suavidad sobre la de Sakura, la cual estaba a un costado.

—¿_…Itachi…? _–la voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento y el aludido volteó hacia ella al instante, como si le hubiesen picado en las costillas—¿_Itachi-chan_?

Su voz era sorda, casi inexistente. Tras lo que sucedió horas antes, no podía esperarse más, pero por lo menos ya tenía un poco más de color en las mejillas y la fiebre acarreada por el sangrado intrauterino aminoró considerablemente.

Itachi no le había soltado la mano, al contrario, aproximó más la suya, envolviendo los nudillos de ella con los de él. Se volvió para mirarla, sin tener idea de lo que iba a decir.

—Tu…—él comenzó a articular las palabras. Ordenándolas de la manera en que sonaran al menos congruentes y entendibles. Notó el brillo expectante en sus verdes orbes, aun un poco adormilados. —¿Desde…cuando?

_Lo sabe_, resolló Sakura para sí misma en cuanto se hubo concientizado de la realidad. La incertidumbre había sido sustituida por un sentimiento de culpa. Lejano pero ahí estaba. Al menos se miraban mutuamente, ¿eso era una buena señal, verdad?

—Esta mañana…me enteré. –Sakura habló muy suavemente, oyendo todavía el temblor de su propia voz.—Lo…lo sospechaba, desde hacía dos días, pero…

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

—No…no lo sabía. Itachi, yo no tenía idea de que…

—Pudiste haber…—midió la longitud de la frase—. Pudo haberles pasado algo peor.

Y Sakura calló repentinamente. Su rostro bajó, apartándose del contacto visual de Itachi. Estaba asustada y avergonzada. Él solo asustado. Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo, como solía ocurrir en otros tiempos lejanos y Sakura no se sintió capaz de detenerlas ni de alzar la mirada. El contacto de la mano de Itachi también desapareció y volvió a percibirse en el tacto dúctil de sus brazos, alrededor de ella.

Sakura se acurrucó entre éstos, impregnado el cuello de la camisa de Itachi de la tibieza de sus lágrimas. Lloraba en silencio mientras él le sujetaba con la mesura de quien toma entre sus dedos un delicado pétalo. Escuchó que murmuraba entre sus sollozos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora…Itachi?

Él pasó una mano por sobre su cabello. No respondió, no sabía cómo ni qué decir. La mente de Itachi Uchiha literalmente parecía haberse colapsado en un mar de ideas y pensamientos que no le llevaban a ninguna solución en concreto.

_¿Qué hacer?...¿Y ahora, Itachi? ¿Qué resta del plan?_

Ahogó un suspiro, sintiéndose quizás más débil que Sakura. Y por primera vez, ante el derrumbe de su estrategia fríamente calculada, las posibilidades de supervivencia en medio de todo aquello, alejándose como si flotasen en una balsa a la deriva del mar, el miedo y la incertidumbre cayeron de lleno en su horizonte.

Ahora temía por el futuro.

—Yo…no lo sé, Sakura. –Su voz se perdía en el llanto de la joven—. En realidad…no lo sé.

----0----

Derrotado.

Encerrado.

Sí. Jodidamente humillado como si fuese cualquier persona. Él, Sasuke Uchiha…ahora en el interior de una asquerosa celda de la jefatura distrital de Konoha. ¿Qué clase de aberración era esa?

Y por más que había exigido la apelación de amparo por parte de su trascendental familia, la ayuda no llegaba aun.

¿Qué acaso pensaban dejarle allí? ¿Cómo uno de tantos vagos que sí eran culpables de sus actos?

Él no tuvo la culpa. Sakura lo inicio todo, si no le hubiese hecho enfurecer así, si no se hubiese atrevido a levantar semejante acusación contra él…y mira que hacerle ver al propio Sasuke Uchiha como el responsable de semejante perjurio.

Sakura…sólo ella había sido quien detonó aquella marea de destrucción. Sólo ella y…

Itachi.

Ah , claro. Ese era el pilar de su ira acumulada. Aquel que hubo acaparado la atención de su familia, el favorito, el primogénito…el que le había despojado de Sakura. Y así fue todo este tiempo.

—¡Maldito…maldito cabrón! —espetó un golpe sordo y cargado de fuerza contra la pared.

Un segundo y un tercero. Como si de alguna manera pudiese aliviar el peso del coraje acumulado en sus venas y en su corazón. No podía, no quería desquitarse de esa manera…no con un objeto inanimado.

—¡Maldito seas!—su voz salió con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La respiración aun se le dificultaba a causa de la magullada nariz. También el muy imbécil le había golpeado. Pagaría. Quería hacerle pagar por eso. Por lo de Sakura. Por la existencia que le había hecho vivir; una vida librada a la sombra de él.

Oh si, el gran Itachi Uchiha. Siempre era esa la cantaleta en toda la familia. ¿Qué quedaba para Sasuke? Ahora ni siquiera Sakura estaba para él.

Ya pagaría y él se vengaría…de Sakura…de Itachi…de ese jodido bastardo que…

—¿Así que él te trajo acá, eh? –la voz emergió del pasillo.

Sasuke alzó la vista sin encontrar al portador de aquella pregunta. El corredor estaba oscuro y la luz mortecina de las celdas no permitía mucha visibilidad. Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

—Pero qué sorpresa…quien lo diría. Sasuke Uchiha…el pequeño Sasuke…y aquí. Encerrado como un animal.

—¿Quién carajo eres? –Sasuke se puso de pie, sin moverse.

Unos pasos se aproximaron más hacia el metálico cancel. Sasuke sólo percibió la silueta de un hombre. La vestimenta y los rasgos seguían permaneciendo ocultos entre la penumbra a contraluz.

—¡¿Quién eres?! –gritó Sasuke—¡Contesta!

La sombra se detuvo exactamente frente a él.

—No es bueno que le grites así a la única ayuda de la familia que se digna a darte una mano—su voz era profunda y él la reconoció vagamente.

Las escasas luces destacaron el brillo escrutante de un par de ojos. Destacándose del sombrío entorno con un aire de astucia silenciosa.

—Obito…—exhaló Sasuke y la única sorpresa reflejada en el tuno de su voz radicaba en su presencia—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—A mi también me da gusto verte. Tanto tiempo ya…

—¿Qué quieres?

Obito tenía las manos cruzadas y le miraba pensativamente.

—Cómo lo siento, muchacho –dijo perfilando una media sonrisa—. Una completa puñalada en la espalda y por parte de tu propio hermano. Tsk tsk…que triste. Y esa chica es realmente linda, ella debería ser tuya…

Sasuke sintió atorarse un trago de su saliva en la garganta.

—¿Cómo…como es que…?

—Lo sé, Sasuke…y conozco a tu hermano también. –Obito sonrió aun más ampliamente—Él lo supo todo el tiempo y no le costó nada de trabajo arreglar la situación…todo lo planeó a fin de cuentas.

El joven Uchiha espetó otro golpe a la pared.

—¡No es tu asunto! ¡Lárgate!

Y Obito siguió hablando.

—Itachi lo planeó muy bien y tu caíste en su juego y ¿sabes que más..?

—¡Cállate!

—Ha enlodado tu orgullo Sasuke…—Obito se permitió una mueca seria y solemne, como la de un ministro en medio de una corte—ésa joven…bueno…ahora carga con la semilla de tu hermano…

Un golpe invisible y silencioso azotó a Sasuke por completo, como un puñetazo inmisericorde y ofuscado contra su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si, te han humillado, Sasuke…—las palabras salían de los labios de Obito Uchiha con la parsimonia de un desplegado crudo e impío—Se han burlado de ti…los dos.

—…no…

Obito asentía, como quien lo hace al referirse a un niño pequeño.

—Pero…si quieres vengarte…

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, reacio a remembrar y asimilar los hechos.

—¿Quieres vengarte, Sasuke?

Su voz espiró un suspiro. Incoherente. Sin sentido.

_Se han burlado de ti. Itachi… el imbécil de tu hermano te arrebató a tu chica. Tú chica…y ahora él la había hecho suya…¿Qué vas a hacer?...el hecho ya se había consumado…y el vástago que crece en su vientre no es tuyo…ni lo será…¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?_

—¿Quieres vengarte?

Alzó la vista y el fuego de un incendio inicial casi parecía verse en los ojos del menor de los Uchiha, aquel que había sido ignorado, aquel que era un cero a la izquierda en comparación con su hermano mayor. Aquel que había tomado una decisión

—…Si…

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Ok...con esto me complace en aununciar...BIENVENIDOS LECTORAS Y LECTORES...A LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA LARGA HISTORIA DE AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE AKATSUKI...**_

_**Y bueno, hoy no dejaré entrever el nombre del siguiente capítulo...**_

_**Démosle algo de duda y suspenso jejeje**_


	28. Kyuubi

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Séptimo Capítulo**

**"Kyuubi"**

—¿Segura que ya estás bien? —al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó a Ino Yamanaka, haciendo aquella pregunta por cuarta vez en la conversación, seguido de una pausa de silencio.—Puedo aprovechar mañana que salimos temprano para ir y ayudarte en algo si es que hace falta…

—No, gracias…estoy bien, Ino—Sakura respondió sin darle tiempo a otro de esos silencios incómodos—. Tal vez –y ahora quien se permitió un dejo de duda fue Sakura—…tal vez pueda ir por la mañana, necesito presentar el justificante.

Ino había asentido con un "como quieras" y luego preguntado acerca del margen actual de la realidad de Sakura.

_Itachi._

—Bien…supongo—Sakura sintió que la palabra se le atoraba en la garganta. Una completa mentira al fin y al cabo.

E Ino la interpretó al instante, aun sin tenerle de frente.

—Sakura, deberías descansar. Sólo ha pasado un día pero…bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Naruto ha dicho algo? –la interrogante de Sakura iba en un tono más allá de cambiar el tema. Era un distractor en medio del cortante ambiente de incertidumbre que se había cernido en el apartamento.

—No, ya sabe que si dice una sola insinuación al tema, lo mandaré directo a la luna de un puntapié.

Se quedaron las dos sin palabras. No hubo risas de complicidad ni comentarios similares. Era como si todo aquello hubiese quedado también en el pasado. Ino insistió en que podía ir a la enfermería y pedirle a Shizune-san el justificante por ella. Y Sakura accedió, más a causa de aquel embotamiento emocional que por otra cosa.

Colgó, quedándose inmóvil donde estaba. Donde había estado aquellas últimas siete horas que le parecieron una eternidad; en la cama que solía compartir con Itachi.

Le dejaron irse del hospital desde las ocho de la mañana. El trayecto de la noche anterior también había sido una penuria. Durmió mucho, pero durmió mal. Imágenes entrecortadas e inconexas: pesadillas sin importancia pero demasiado reales como para pasarlas por alto.

Sasuke…

El temor de aquella tarde. La ira, furia y el arrebato de Sasuke…¿era ése el joven con el que solía salir hace dos años?...¿ése que arremetió todo su coraje, descargado en el dorso de su mano? ¿Y si las consecuencias hubiesen sido devastadoras? Las melladuras y el sombreado en su piel producidos por ellos ya comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, pero el recuerdo y origen siempre estaría allí, como una mancha impregnada sobre una tela blanca. Las heridas internas nunca, nunca desaparecen.

No lo hablaron, Itachi no comentó nada de ello –de hecho, desde que regresaron del hospital, no había hablado de nada- y Sakura tampoco. Pero el tema ahí estaba, dejarlo todo por la paz hasta el momento podía ser lo más sano. Sabía que forzar un diálogo a veces era perjudicial y la fragilidad entre ambos era un hilo tensado en un punto máximo: o se rompía...o permanecía inamovible.

Itachi se quedó con ella toda la noche y todo lo que había sido del día hasta ahora. Sumido en aquel silencio que le hacía sentir terriblemente tensa, preocupada y…¿culpable? ¿Inútil? ¿Peor que un lastre? No encontraba el término, pero allí estaba. Tampoco ahondó en las palabras y aquella pregunta se había estancado en el tiempo y el espacio:

_¿Qué haremos ahora, Itachi?_

Y ambos, seguían sin responderla. Lo único que pudo brotar de los fríos labios del Uchiha había sido la noticia que más le preocupaba a Sakura ahora; Akatsuki le buscaba.

No eran simples sospechas, sino el hecho en sí. La nube roja ya había encontrado el hilo negro y serían (si es que no lo hacían ya) capaces de buscarle hasta debajo de las piedras. El detonante estaba activado, los sicarios con los que Itachi había fingido alianza le seguían, le rastraban hasta la más mínima huella…

Ahora llevaba una vida a cuestas, frágil e indefensa. Esperaba un hijo suyo. Un hijo de aquel al que habían tomado por traidor y colocado ya precio a su cabeza, probablemente.

"Un grano de arroz siempre puede inclinar la balanza"

Obvio. Y ambos habían complicado la situación. No, ya de nada servía lamentarse, ni Sakura por el hecho de no haber prestado atención a los cuidados de las posibles consecuencias ni Itachi por las mismas cuestiones. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Desde que llegaron al apartamento, movió el sofá desde el espacio que ocupaba contra la pared y lo colocó frente a la puerta. Sakura se había tendido en la cama e Itachi se apostó en el sofá desde entonces.

Podía verlo desde el marco de la puerta. Simplemente allí, sentado sin decir nada, sin expresar nada. Sin dormir en absoluto. Inmóvil pero alerta, portando el arma que le había dado Hoshigaki desde el día del embarque.

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, cuando por fin Sakura decidió levantarse. Ya lo había hecho en la mañana, tras engullir un tazón de cereal y un té, después volvió a recostarse. Se sentía débil, con las secuelas del suceso de la tarde anterior sumadas a los achaques del embarazo, pero a pesar de las lastimaduras físicas ya casi invisibles, quería hablarlo. Realmente hablarlo.

Esto no podía quedarse así. El tiempo estaba encima y ella dudaba por lo que se pudiese venir más adelante. Sólo quería una respuesta, clara y concisa…antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión.

—…Itachi…—sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban aun, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, Sakura se acercó hasta donde estaba él, sentándose a su lado.

Itachi había alzado levemente la mirada hacia Sakura. Un reflejo condicionado pero en ese corto lapso fue suficiente como para que ella leyera la idea impresa en su semblante. No estaba preocupado, no estaba alterado ni enojado…estaba asustado.

—Es mi culpa. –dijo Itachi, como si hablara al aire.—Lo lamento.

Y Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque él ya no la mirase.

—¿Lamentar qué, Itachi? –suspiró cansada. También había fijado la vista en la puerta—Todo lo que ha pasado, entre nosotros…¿te arrepientes de eso?

Muy suavemente, oyendo todavía el temblor de su propia voz, Itachi reveló todo lo que era significativo, escupiéndolo como si fuera una horrible medicina demasiado amarga como para poder tragarla.

—Akatsuki. Saben perfectamente dónde encontrarme. No tengo ni la más remota idea de que carajos es _Kyuub_i ni para qué lo necesitan. No podemos quedarnos aquí, Sakura y no…no podemos…—silenció de pronto y Sakura vio un rictus de mortificación en sus facciones—…no puedo y no quiero acarrearte más problemas. No ahora que por mi culpa, tú estás…

—Ambos. –haciendo un esfuerzo por replantearse las palabras, le miró, aunque él no correspondiera de inmediato—Ambos quisimos esto, Itachi. Ambos lo permitimos…—no supo bien cómo reaccionar así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y con suavidad la llevó bajó su blusa, posándola sobre su vientre—Es nuestro hijo.

El pulso de la mano de Itachi era tranquilo, pero la tensión aun era recuerdo de su reacio pensamiento. Sentía el contacto cálido de Sakura y aunque los hechos los había asimilado y estaba dispuesto a todo lo que podía cernirse en el futuro quedaba un rezago de duda. De preocupación.

De miedo.

—Sakura…no tienes que soportar esto si no quieres…

Ella lo estaba mirando detenidamente con una expresión tan sinceramente perpleja que Itachi experimentó como una oleada de su propia desesperación.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Itachi?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—No…—resolló él. y el resto, simplemente fueron palabras cortadas—…no. Sakura.

—¿Qué haremos, Itachi?

—No es momento. –tenía la vista perdida, pero la palabra y el tono era tan atinado como necesitaba serlo—. Sakura…no. No ahora…yo…—Itachi quiso levantar el rostro, no pudo—Siendo nosotros dos solamente, no habría problema. Pero ahora…con un hijo en camino…

—Ninguno de los dos pensó en esto.—ella también se percibió del temblor de su voz.

—Las cosas se salieron de control…—Itachi no interrumpió, solo lo dijo, sacándolo como si se tratase de un bostezo o un estornudo—Yo permití que se salieran de control…Sakura…

Sakura miró fugazmente a Itachi y éste volvió a bajar los ojos. Le tocó el rostro y ella dio un leve respingo. Eso dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, dolió mucho más de lo que él había podido creer. El sentimiento de culpa y el miedo volvieron de nuevo en una especie de transparente y abrumadora ventisca. Pero Sakura ya no lloraba. Ella sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a llorar. Los hechos y su enorme importancia en el presente habían sido demasiado grandes.

—Entiendo. —Sakura apoyó una mano en el brazo del sofá, haciendo equilibrio en ésta y se levantó. Él sintió los muelles moverse bajo la tela del mueble en el instante y aun así, siguió sin ser capaz de mirarle– Itachi…me iré.

Y fue cuando él sintió una punzada helada en el corazón. Atenazadora. Amenazante.

Se apartó el cabello de la frente. Su rostro estaba pálido y macilento. Sus ojeras se notaban más profundas y la edad se veía de golpe en su semblante. No, veinticinco no…parecía de treinta y cinco.

Y todo lo que ambos habían sufrido, toda la marea que toleraban cernirse a su alrededor..¿qué había sido de todo aquello?

_Sakura…no…_

Pero el pensamiento no salió de su mente. No lo verbalizó y no intentó hacerlo. Su cuerpo no ayudaba tampoco en nada, seguía inmóvil, mientras le escuchaba ir hacia la alcoba y asir algo sobre la cama. La maleta probablemente. No hizo el esfuerzo por asimilarlo, apenas y podía escucharle.

¿Qué fue de aquello que les unió? ¿De las contadas ocasiones en que ambos sabían que la única necesidad vital de uno radicaba en la existencia del otro? ¿Y la intención de aquella caja de dangos? ¿Los esfuerzos de él por tratar de ser mil veces mejor de lo que fue su hermano con ella? ¿Y la entrega de aquella noche…?

_Arruinado. Lo he arruinado. Todo._

Le vio abrir la puerta. La escena parecía borrosa, como sacada de una bruma matinal. Sakura estaba tan callada como él. Sus ojos brillaban, pero ni una sola lágrima se presentó en el momento. Ni siquiera cuando desapareció en el horizonte del pasillo y él, permanecía allí, en el sofá. En el estúpido sofá…sin hacer nada.

_Arruinado. Lo he arruinado. Todo._

----0----

—¡¿Qué no está?! –la voz de Fugaku Uchiha se escuchó con el estertor de un cañón.—¿Qué quiere decir con que mi hijo no está?

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo salir, Kotetsu?! –esta vez, quien intervino fue el comisionado Morino Ibiki, uno de los elementos más respetables e inflexibles de la judicatura de Konoha.

Dio un golpe contra uno de los archiveros

Desde el escritorio del área de jurisdicción, el oficial Kotetsu parecía desaparecer en su silla, en medio de los gritos iracundos de Ibiki, las indagaciones de Anko Mitarashi y ahora los reclamos de un enfurecido Fugaku Uchiha.

—Imposible…el mozalbete malcriado ese ni siquiera ha sido procesado —Anko revisaba las actas del caso referente a Sasuke Uchiha. Una estaba completa y la otra distaba de dos faltantes verdaderamente importantes—. Sólo tenemos el testimonio y la denuncia de dos de los conocidos de la joven agredida. Ni siquiera ella ha atestiguado. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar que se lo llevaran sin siquiera procesarlo?!

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros y sacó la bitácora de visita, señalando la firma y la fecha.

—Enviaron por él, un familiar según parece. Pagaron la fianza por los cargos justificados y…

—¡Yo no he enviado a nadie! —Fugaku le arrebató el recopilador escrutando a detalle la firma.

Hora de salida…ocho y media de la noche…y la firma del "familiar"…

—Uchiha…Obito –releyó Anko desde la otra acta—y tiene la signatura del inspector en su hora laboral. –miró de reojo a Ibiki—¿Qué no se suponía que estabas fuera de turno a esa hora?

—¡Maldita sea! –exclamó éste. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían fijos en la supuesta caligrafía que fingía ser la suya—…sea quien sea, ése condenado tipo pudo falsificarla al detalle.

Obito, el mismo Uchiha Obito…al que Madara había cedido el puesto de Itachi. El protegido del difunto Madara…y el mismo al que Itachi había acusado como principal sospechoso del "suicidio" de Shisui.

Antes de apelar a alguna prerrogativa más por parte del comisionado y la oficial Mitarashi, Fugaku se dio la vuelta, tomando el teléfono del escritorio de Kotetsu como si fuese el suyo propio.

—¿Qué pretende, Uchiha-san?

—Facilitarles las cosas…esto no se va a quedar así –respondió Fugaku a Ibiki, e inmediatamente su voz se dirigió a la del otro lado de la línea; su escolta personal—Genma, necesito que sities el perímetro del edificio de Ad Worx —hubo una pausa, seguida de su voz nuevamente—…no, no es sólo Sasuke…Obito también.

Colgó, sintiendo apesadumbrar el pensamiento con el recuerdo de todo lo que comenzaba a derrumbarse.

_Todo este tiempo…primero Shisui, luego Madara…Itachi tenía razón…_

----0----

_¡Estúpido…soy un estúpido!_

Itachi había bajado con toda la fuerza que podía exigir a sus acalambradas piernas. Sin importarle que el apartamento se quedase abierto, ni el hecho de haber dejado el celular sobre la mesa…ni siquiera percatarse de aquellos ojos que le seguían desde tres metros detrás de él.

No, ya eso no importaba. Todo lo que giraba en su mente era en torno a Sakura.

Y lo único que hacía ahora Itachi era correr en la primer dirección que su cuerpo le aprestó a seguir. Itachi se había enfrentado a más enemigos de los que podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos, y nunca había sentido miedo. Pero por alguna razón, el sólo pensar que llegase a pasarle algo a Sakura lo aterraba. No tendría donde esconderse, ninguna coartada. Era una situación desconocida para él. La primera vez que se sentía a merced de otra persona.

—¡Sakura!…¡Sakura!

Corría, ya sin importarle que lo estuviera haciendo en dirección contraria al arroyo vial y estuvo a sólo centímetros de que un camión colectivo embistiera contra él y le arrojase hacia al otro lado en calidad de cadáver.

Sintió un impacto tenue contra sus rodillas. El conductor y algunos pasajeros profirieron unos cuantos comentarios nada halagadores hacia él.

También unas personas en la acera gritaron. Itachi no escuchó. No tenía importancia ya.

Lo había arruinado todo, puede que antes de esta mañana, pero errar es humano, ¿o no?

Daba igual. Nada importaba salvo…encontrarla.

—¡Sakura!

Así tuviese que ir hasta el fin del mundo.

----0----

—Pein, no voy a esperar ni una hora más. ¿Quieres decir que Kisame también esta implicado?—interrogó Obito. No se le escuchaba alterado, sino más bien expectante.

Al otro lado de línea, escuchó al sujeto de cabello naranja espetar un escueto y preocupado "quizás".

—Al menos eso parece—completó Pein—…no responde al comunicador. E Itachi menos.

—Yo te dije que me encargaría de mi familia personalmente. Sé que aun está en Konoha, Zetsu-san ha sido muy útil para recabar esa información…—el apodado "Tobi" se permitió una pausa meditativa y reanudó el diálogo—…no va a largarse así como así.

—¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Tobi?

—Nada. Mi familia…mis asuntos Pein—sus dedos tamborilearon en el auricular, inquietos—. Tú ve por el "resto" de Kyuubi.

Y colgó abruptamente.

----0----

_Quizás…sea lo mejor…para los dos._

Esta idea seguía firme en Sakura Haruno y no era su voz interna quien la exhalaba como el aliento derrotado de un corredor rezagado. Era un pensamiento pertinaz, y que ella no quería asimilar, no porque no quisiera…sino porque dolía demasiado.

Su idea del reencuentro ideal, de los besos, abrazos, caricias, confesiones... todo se había ido por la borda, habían acabado sin siquiera comenzar. Dejó caer la maleta sobre la acera mientras se tomaba el tiempo de descansar el brazo. Ni siquiera había estado consciente de lo que había empacado o lo que había dejado.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? No lo sabía en absoluto. También la realidad se había desbalanceado de su horizonte.

—…Itachi…¿por…qué?

—Perdóname

En un acto reflejo se giró y miró hacia el rincón de donde había partido la voz, y que reconoció de inmediato

—Itachi…—sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vértice de la abarrotada avenida. Gente que iba y venía y en medio de todo eso…supo que no estaba imaginando cosas.

—Sakura-chan. Yo…

Las palabras volvieron a atraer su atención hacia la figura que ahora vislumbraba entre la sombra de una marquesina, iluminada por la leve claridad que se colaba entre las nubes del cielo lluvioso de otoño. Silueta que se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella...

Itachi se acercaba cojeando, a causa del golpe llevado contra la defensa del vehículo de hacía instantes atrás. Moría de miedo, no sabía que esperar de Sakura en esos momentos, lo que si sabía es que fuera lo que fuera se lo merecía... La había abandonado, dejado sola y…¿porqué? Sólo a causa de que estaba tan estúpidamente embotado en sus ideas y en la importancia del plan de Akatsuki

—Sakura-chan…yo…—Itachi tragó, maldiciendo internamente por no ser capaz de decir algo más.

Sakura continuó escrutándolo con ojos de quien mira una aparición. A pesar de todo lo que había estado cavilando aun antes de lo de esta mañana, una parte de ella creía firmemente que nuevamente estaría sola y ahora, al verlo allí, su mecanismo de autodefensa se levantó, aquel que le decía que de manera angustiosa pero realista que tarde o temprano las cosas podrían llegar a ser más difíciles con alguien así. Más difíciles de lo que había estado anticipando.

Dolía…era como escuchar a su madre diciendo un certero y cruel "Te lo dije".

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi levantó la mirada y por un segundo la sostuvo en la chica para luego desviarla, avergonzado

—Sakura yo... yo... lo siento.

Y aquello fue el detonante de su propia incertidumbre. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Haberse acostado con ella y ahora dejarla esperando un hijo no deseado? ¿Qué a causa de esto había estancado los planes y ahora la había relegado a tener una obligación con él? ¿Qué?

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos. Un millón de posibles respuestas acudieron a la mente de Itachi en caótica avalancha. Aunque había estado considerado unas cuantas opciones, ahora le parecían estúpidamente vacías. Las desechó todas en favor de la verdad.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que dijo. Todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Itachi sintió como si el resto de su vocabulario se hubiera formateado pro completo.

Sakura bajó el rostro y no dijo nada. Sorprendido, Itachi alzó la mirada.

—…He sido una estúpida, ¿verdad?— musitó Sakura. Su atención estaba clavada en sus manos, fuertemente unidas en su regazo—Quería…quería ser todo lo que necesitases, Itachi. Y ahora…sólo te he complicado más las cosas. Te he arruinado la vida.

Itachi negó lentamente con la cabeza y el contacto visual seguía estancado en los orbes jades de Sakura.

—Sakura…nunca. Nunca has arruinado mi vida —musitó, en un susurro apenas audible.—Y no voy a dejarte…_a dejarlos_.

Vio como los músculos de Itachi se contraían.

—No quiero irme a ninguna parte sin ti—continuó, con voz trémula pero decidida.

De repente bajó la vista. Era el momento de decírselo. Pero pronunciar aquellas palabras podría significar perderla para siempre. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco ostensible. Su rostro, tan hierático anteriormente, ahora estaba tan en vilo como su alma. La chica quedó inmóvil, aquellas dos palabras la habían impactado de un modo indescriptible. Sintió que él le abrazaba, pero sencillamente Sakura no podía moverse.

—-¿Qué...?

Las palabras habían escapado sin siquiera pensarlas y ahora, con Sakura suavemente acunada en sus brazos y aquella mirada que le prodigaba, su habitual seriedad volvió a envolverlo, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Te quiero...Te amo, Sakura.  
_  
Te amo, te amo, te amo..._

Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura dejándola perdida en un súbito vacío... Una grata calidez la envolvió y se entregó a ella. Y al fin respondió al abrazo y lo estrechó. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo estaba en su lugar.

Finalmente Itachi pudo liberarse de todo el vendaval de emociones que había estado experimentando. Si al menos por un instante y con ese sosiego de saberse en el lugar correcto se separó levemente de Sakura, para poder contemplarla. Dos lágrimas fugitivas corrían formando delgados surcos en sus mejillas

—Lo siento ¿Me perdonas?

Sakura asintió, sin decir palabras. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejo que su mejilla rozara la suya, acariciándola. En ese momento, Itachi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado hacer algo así. La rodeó con los brazos y sintió cómo su cuerpo trémulo encajaba en el suyo. Comenzó a sorber con los labios el recuerdo de las lágrimas y fue besando delicadamente su rostro desde la sien hasta la comisura del labio. Ella había dejado de temblar.

—Itachi…—musitó Sakura, con la respiración entrecortada por el beso. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, besándolo febrilmente—Llévame a casa…

Itachi posó la mano en su mejilla y recorrió con el pulgar la línea de sus labios.

—Vamos…a casa –respondió Itachi suavemente, mientras acariciaba los mechones rosáceos con los dedos.—…_a nuestra casa_.

----0---

—Hum…¿Así que por eso estabas tan ocupado, muchachito? –el ahogado murmullo provenía de una de los extremos de la avenida central de la zona metropolitana de Konoha, desde el interior de un auto patrulla. Los ojos pequeños pero indagadores, ocultos tras el lente polarizado de sus gafas policiales, seguían fijos en una peculiar pareja que se dirigía rumbo a los suburbios del noroeste—Vaya, vaya…menuda sorpresa le caerá a Pein con esto… —acalló una carcajada amarga—si es que llega a enterarse.

El comunicador sonó y Kisame Hoshigaki encendió la transmisión de la llamada.

—Hoshigaki…reportamos un cuarenta y siete, entre dos calles colaterales a la principal—la voz proveniente de la estación era la agravada y profunda tonalidad de Ibiki Morino.

El código era el equivalente a una orden de búsqueda. Usualmente tomado como procedimiento de rutina hacia los sospechosos de algún siniestro o aquellos que salían por libertad condicional. Lo contrastante era la zona de patrullaje; los alrededores en torno a la empresa Uchiha

—¿Para qué ahora? En un área así no se ha reportado ningún robo.

—Sólo limítate a servirnos de refuerzo…estamos buscando a un tal…—oyó a Ibiki chasquear la voz debido a la interferencia—…Uchiha…Sasuke….

—¿Justo ahora? Rayos…es hora de mi descanso.

—Ahora –Morino cortó tajantemente.

Kisame encendió el auto de mala gana. Apenas y había colgado la transmisión cuando su teléfono móvil era el siguiente en sonar casi sistemáticamente. Miró el número de Kakuzu reflejado en la pantalla, por vigésima vez en aquellos últimos dos días. El primer impulso fue arrojar el jodido aparato por la ventana, pero aun apreciaba lo que le restaba de vida y era mejor no tentar al diablo.

—Aun nada –dijo alzando la bocina y hablando lo más fuerte que se podía para nublar la interferencia del ambiente y anteponiéndose a lo que ya sabía que interrogaría.

—Dos días…dos malditos días de retraso con todo el plan ¿Qué carajos estás pensando?—masculló Kakuzu. Una voz burlona se oía a lo lejos entre el ambiente desde la otra línea. Kisame reconoció el escueto timbre de Hidan impreso en ella—Pein y Konan nos han dejado el resto y ya es hora de que hagas algo, Hoshigaki

—Hagan lo que se les venga en gana. Yo no he visto al "chico" y su apartamento esta vacío, así que no se donde se ha metido.—resolló Kisame sin ningún signo de ira o despojo. Un simple comentario—…y estoy en horas de servicio.

No se oyó ni un solo reclamo o argumento de Kakuzu. Las otras voces parecían silenciadas también. Kisame apagó el aparato dejándolo en el interior de la cajuela y su vista se paseaba en la lejanía de la calle mientras tomaba nota mental de los hechos.

_Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha…hum, así que el hermanito del chico listo también esta involucrado_, dedujo mientras sus nudillos se balanceaban de un lado a otro del volante.

Lo de Obito no le alteraba. Apenas conocía al susodicho y el hecho de que hubiese pasado ya cinco años haciendo trabajitos de índole informal para Pein y sus allegados no le daba derecho a sentirse particularmente unido a Akatsuki como tal. El fin siempre justificaba todo y la contratación misma de Kisame bajo esta horda de bajo mundo era algo que en factor personal le daba lo mismo. Al igual que el desfile de compañeros con los que había trabajado en equipo. Insulsos, indiscretos o unos completos cretinos buenos para nada.

No tenía nada en contra con Itachi Uchiha. Era tranquilo, no hablaba mucho y por lo menos había demostrado tener más cerebro que los otros bastardos. Y la sospecha aseverada de la estrategia oculta –claro, nada escapaba del ojo vigilante del teniente Hoshigaki- de su compañero Uchiha resultaba un argumento que ni él podía rehusar.

Tal vez Kisame también estuviese al margen de un boicot tras el telón de Akatsuki…quizás no. Él mismo aun no lo aseguraba.

Como había dicho anteriormente: Itachi sabrá en qué se metía al fin y al cabo. Aunque ahora sumando a su hermano en la contienda, a favor o en contra de ésa, el contexto se perdía.

"Ve y tráeme al Uchiha a como diera lugar". Una orden ahora de los dos bandos. Ni hablar, órdenes eran órdenes y si no intervenía él, otros lo harían.

_Ni modo "muchachito"…pero creo que ya se te acabó la luna de miel._

----0----

La mañana se había consumido y la tarde cernía su tranquilizador manto, filtrándose las luces del atardecer entre la pequeña rendija de la ventana del apartamento de Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

La sala estaba vacía y el vago sonido de sus voces procedía de la alcoba, reanudando la marcha inicial de la respiración en ambos.

Sobre el mullido colchón, la cabeza de Itachi reposaba sobre el vientre de Sakura, con el negro cabello esparcido por su torso como una oscura marea. No decía nada, pero ella sabía que estaba despierto; sentía el leve roce de sus pestañas al parpadear. Sakura extendió la mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

Le sintió moverse contra su estómago y besarlo fugazmente como respuesta.

—Sakura-chan...

—¿Mm?—la joven levantó ligeramente la cabeza,

Itachi movió los brazos en torno a la cadera de Sakura, abrazándola. Su rostro esbozó una casi invisible sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hay que irnos.

—¿Qué?

Itachi alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla cuidadosamente en su vientre para mirarla.

—Irnos…lejos de aquí, Sakura. Lejos de Konoha…Lejos de todos—Deslizó la mano sobre el delicado estómago de ella y dibujó un círculo con los dedos, pensativo—Sólo nosotros tres.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oírle. La duda se filtraba en su mirada.

—¿Y Akatsuki?

La pregunta quedó colgando al aire, por parte de ambos. Itachi ya se la replanteaba aun antes de aquel encuentro. Lo pensaba pero no tenía respuesta concisa. Huir…  
No, huir no. Desaparecer. Dejar todo atrás. Akatsuki que le buscase y si lo encontraba, que Kamisama se apiadase de ellos.

…claro que del plan a la realidad siempre había un trecho enorme. ¿Y qué podía hacer sólo un hombre contra una organización y sus posibles aliados?

Intentó sopesar el aliento, tratando de acomodar las palabras…deteniéndose en el momento en que la puerta se debatió tras cuatro estridentes golpes.

Los dos saltaron casi al mismo tiempo. El estertor se repitió dos veces más y ninguno de los dos profirió ruido alguno. Itachi le hizo una seña a Sakura y ella apremió a cubrirse con su bata de cama. Él se levantó, enfundándose únicamente los pantalones y se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó detrás de él, de pie y sujetándole por los hombros con aprensión.

—Yo iré…—Itachi estuvo a punto de adelantarse cuando sintió a Sakura asirle el antebrazo.

Un escueto "no" emergió de sus labios e Itachi le detuvo. Él no estaba muy seguro de su proceder, no era la mejor alternativa. Sea quien fuese, Kisame, Sasuke…o el propio Pein. Itachi no quería imaginarse siquiera los inconvenientes y las consecuencias. No.

Sería él quien protegiese a su pareja, su futura familia, sin importar que…

—¡Sakura! –La voz en el exterior pertenecía a un muy alarmado Naruto. Ambos suspiraron aliviados mientras sus corazones regresaban a los latidos normales.—¡Sakura-chan!

La joven se dirigió hacia la sala.

—No son horas de visita ¿Sabes, Naruto? –Dijo ella mientras le abría la puerta— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que llegues haciendo semejante escándalo?

Antes de que pudiera completar otra frase, el muchacho rubio casi le saltó encima, abrazándola con intensidad. Sakura se sobresaltó y aun mas al notar el trémulo contacto en el cuerpo del chico. Estaba temblando como una hoja de papel al viento.

— Naruto…¿Qué…, que pasa? –Preguntó mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo.

—¡Ellos lastimaron a Anko-chan, y…y a Jiraya…!—la abrazó más fuerte aun—¡Creí que te iban a lastimar a ti también…!

—¿Ellos? –Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad al sentir que parecía conocer la respuesta—¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

En ese momento Itachi se asomó por el quicio de la puerta al darse cuenta quien era la visita, le sorprendió ver a Naruto y cuando sus miradas se encontraron la sorpresa aumento al ver una mirada asesina en él.

—¡Tú! …¡¡MALDITO!! –Naruto dejó a Sakura y se abalanzó sobre Itachi- ¡¡No dejaré que la toques!!

Itachi era mas grande, mas fuerte, pero el buen Naruto había crecido prácticamente con los puños en alto, y haciendo acopio de toda aquella experiencia vívida y curtida en las batallas personales del joven Uzumaki, logró derribarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y asestarle dos buenos golpes en la cara dejándolo atontado mientras se le sentaba encima y comenzaba a ahorcarlo. El Uchiha había arremetido un solo impacto más por reflejo que por otra cosa, pero no hizo gran mella en el enfurecido Naruto, que arremetía contra él y sus manos seguían cerrándose sobre su tráquea.

Sakura vio todo aquello como si se tratara de una película, de algo ajeno a ella. Entonces vino la explosión de adrenalina la darse cuenta de que el muchacho de verdad estaba tratando de matar a Itachi. No era un impulso, fue un acto totalmente racional. Corrió hasta ellos y empujó a Naruto contra el sillón de la casa jalándolo del cuello de su chamarra.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! —Sakura profirió aquella obscenidad mientras se agachaba a abrazar a un atontado Itachi que luchaba por recuperar el aliento— ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!

—¡¡El esta con ellos!! —Dijo Naruto levantando un dedo— ¡¡Ese hipócrita hijo de perra es un Akatsuki!!

Itachi y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo se.—Dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su pareja— Desde hace rato. Él, —volvió a dirigir su atención a Itachi y este sólo asintió, en muda señal de que prosiguiera—…él esta tratando de acabar con ellos, desde dentro.

Naruto bajo los brazos, tenía la expresión de alguien que fue golpeado con un tráiler.

—Ellos fueron los culpables del homicidio de mi primo. —Itachi logró recuperarse— He estado reuniendo pruebas para hacerlos pagar. —Dio un paso a Naruto— ¿Porqué atacaron a Jiraya?

Naruto le dedico una mirada de desolación a él primero y después a Sakura, era obvio que no esperaba algo así. Dio un trago corto de saliva, como si quisiese expeler alguna clase de jadeo.

—Kyuubi. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Itachi se tensó, Sakura lo tomo del brazo.

—¿Qué sabes tu de eso? —inquirió Itachi aun sintiendo que el aliento crepitaba con dificultad en su garganta.

Naruto por toda respuesta se quito la chamarra y la camisa, se dio la vuelta y tatuado en su hombro derecho estaba una pequeña figura en tinta negra. Diminuto no mayor a un área de cinco por cinco centímetros se hallaba el trazo curvo de un zorro.

La mirada escrutadora de Itachi se detuvo en el dibujo. Perfilado cuidadosamente y el detalle de la tinta asemejaba a un esmerado trabajo en el contorno, cabeza y…colas.

Nueve colas. Un zorro de nueve colas

—Un Kyuubi.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Oh sip...¿A que no se lo esperaban?...bien, para ser sincera, ni yo...(jeje...uno como autor siempre encuentra novedades en el horizonte y nunca se deja de aprender). Un merecido aplauso a Gran Kaiosama por (como siempre) estar allí y guiarme enmedio de la senda narrativa. xD._**

**_No, NO HABRA CAMBIO DE PLANES NI NADA...EL FIC...LLEGA LENTAMENTE A SU FINAL...y con final digo FINAL y punto. Nada de segundas partes (por algo me esmeraré para darle a esta historia el final que se merece). Odio las secuelas, y no le veo al caso fastidiar mi trama con "agregados" innesesarios._**

**_En fin..._**

**_¿qué tiene que ver kyuubi? ¿QUÉ ES KYUUBI?...¿el jefe ira a pagarme mi semana a tiempo?..ya me fui de tema_**

**_en fin, recuerden, un fic con revies es un fic feliz. _**

**_Nos Leemos_**


	29. El Ocaso de Akatsuki

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Octavo Capítulo**

**"El Ocaso de Akatsuki"**

Itachi encendió el ordenador portátil. La carpeta seguía allí. Intacta. Al igual que los códigos inconclusos.

Naruto permanecía inmóvil, sentado en una silla y apoyado de frente sobre el respaldo de ésta, dejando su desnuda espalda visible.

Kyuubi. Ése era el término y el nombre de la carpeta extraída de los archivos de Akatsuki y también de aquel trazo plasmado en el omóplato derecho de Naruto Uzumaki. El único número que inicialmente Itachi dedujo de la palabra era nueve, debido al número de colas del mitológico animal. Pero eso no bastaba para llenar los ciento veinte espacios faltantes en el sistema operativo de ejecución de la carpeta.

Había algo más. Pero ¿qué?

Itachi se levantó y volvió a indagar en el tatuaje.

—¿Desde cuando tienes eso, Naruto? –quien preguntó fue Sakura, sentada en otra silla junto a él. Y por curioso o peculiar que pareciese, nunca había visto o por lo menos prestado atención al dibujo.

—Desde que tengo memoria, dattebayó…—El chico lucía ya mas calmado. Se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca—…nunca me di cuenta de que parecía un kyuubi, hasta que Jiraya me lo explicó.

Tal vez puede que haya parecido desapercibido. Más que un tatuaje o un dibujo parecía un lunar difuso.

—¿Te dijo algo más?—Itachi seguía con la vista el contorno.

—Nop…creía que era una marca de nacimiento o algo así. No sé nada más

—Pues no parece una mancha...y…—el Uchiha acalló de inmediato, acercándose más, encontrando una peculiar vertiente en una de las colas del "kyuubi impreso". Un número—… ¿eso es un cuatro?

Lo era, y antecedido a éste, había otro. Un ocho. Luego un cinco. Y había más.

—Sakura-chan, tráeme la lupa que dejé en el buró –pidió Itachi, sin despegar el dedo índice del tatuaje, como alguien que no quiere saltarse un renglón en alguna lectura.

La joven le alcanzó el objeto y bajo el lente amplificador, Itachi descubrió una secuencia de algoritmos alineadas cuidadosamente a lo largo y ancho del área del Kyuubi. De hecho, el propio tatuaje estaba hecho a base de números. Todos puestos sin orden aparentemente visible o al menos deducible para cualquier ojo inexperto.

—Cinco…nueve…dos…—Itachi releía los códigos para él mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna secuencia lógica.—…esto está ordenado…aleatoriamente…

—Dattebayó…me siento como animal de zoológico ¿Es tan necesario que me esculquen la manchita esa?...ya me dio frío… ¿puedo ir al baño?

—Naruto, cállate –quien apremió fue Sakura, mientras sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado del ordenador. Se dirigió a Itachi con un dejo de mustia duda en su semblante—Los números no encajan, faltan espacios Itachi-chan…

Éste alzó la mirada, sin enfocar a nadie en particular a nadie en particular. Concentrado en un foco interior, sopesando las combinaciones y el sistema impreso tal cual en la forma del Kyuubi.

Todo adquiría un ritmo. Claro. Conciso…¡Obvio!

—….no faltan números…—exhaló él—…es un código. ¿Cuáles eran los últimos tres?

—Ocho…cinco y dos.

Itachi arqueó una ceja. Una baja sorpresa, permisible en el tono de su voz.

—La clave de la aseguradora Akimishi…

Sakura prestó atención a la siguiente combinación. La última tecleada en los espacios contiguos.

—Siete, cuatro, uno…

—Nara…—Itachi volvió a concentrarse en las otras plasmadas en la temblorosa piel de Naruto—…Los Sabaku…hasta los Hyuuga…—y entonces descubrió el patrón oculto en el dibujo—…una espiral. Todo esto va en una espiral y el inicio es…—tragó duramente y sintió que la presión y el ritmo cardiaco afloraba en un compás más acelerado—…el inicio es…Uchiha Ad Worx.

_Un detonante. Kyuubi era un detonante._

Números aleatorios…cables y mecanismos, que se suponía que era lo que Itachi y Kisame habían estado acarreando en paquetes…y la propia carpeta accedía con números.

_Detonante…y las claves eran los códigos de las principales empresas del compendio de la Franja de los Reinos…las claves que yo ayudé a conseguir…y esta accionando ya en cada una…Kami…no puede ser…_

La joven de cabellos rosas alzó la mirada hacia su pareja, pudiendo ver un rictus de aseverada tensión en sus negros orbes.

—¿Itachi-chan?

—Kyuubi…lo que planea Pein…es una bomba…

----0----

—Sasuke-san…—Suigetsu le miraba con extrañeza cuando abrió la puerta del desgastado cuartucho en el que habitaba. Lógicamente asistir a la escuela no fue parte de sus planes el día de hoy…y recibir aquella visita por parte de Sasuke Uchiha, tampoco.—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Sasuke no aprestó ni al menor movimiento ni gesto de saludo. Entró, seguido de un sujeto de edad adulta. Las facciones eran un tanto similares, cabello negro y ojos de penumbra. La expresión del semblante de Sasuke no le agradó en nada.

—Trae el maldito auto…tenemos cosas que hacer.

Suigetsu seguía estúpidamente de pie, mirándolo como si fuese una alucinación.

—¿Qué? —se dirigió a Sasuke y luego al extraño—¿y éste?

—Mi primo…—Sin esperar ni un ápice de cordialidad, Sasuke tomó a Suigetsu del cuello de la camiseta, halándolo hacia la puerta—Ahora muévete, no tengo tu tiempo.

— Eh…esta bien, jefe…—éste se despojó del agarre—ya voy pero no hay necesidad de ser tan brusco—pasó de largo del "primo" de Sasuke, sin siquiera verle a la cara y a punto estuvo de salir hacia la calle en busca del dichoso vehículo, cuando se detuvo volviendo a mirar a su supuesto compañero— ¿qué se supone que haremos a esta hora? Por lo menos quiero saber porqué tanta urgencia, jefe.

Tras haber pasado una noche tratando de conciliar siquiera un poco de descanso usando de catre una de las sillas de aquel muladar llamado "La Nube Roja" y el resto de la mañana escuchando la fraguada estrategia de Obito, el rostro y ánimos de Sasuke Uchiha hondeaba ahora entre el arrebato de revancha ante el profanador de su destino, el culpable de su infortunio…su propio hermano. Y aunque la idea la había estado repasando desde la supuesta ayuda de Obito, sentía que parte de su ser ya había asimilado inclusive hasta la resolución de todo aquello.

Pagar era lo que obligaría a hacer a Itachi. Al cuerno con la jerarquía existente entre hermanos, al diablo con las malditas normas de respeto familiar…a la mierda con todo.

Pagar no era una opción. Habían enlodado el orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha y eso…eso exigía un precio.

—Sabes dónde se encuentra, ¿verdad? –Sasuke espetó un hierático contacto visual hacia Suigetsu.

Éste se encogió de hombros, sin entenderle al inicio.

—Itachi.

—¿Tu hermano?...—el joven de cabello blanco platinado comentó con duda. El gesto reflejado en Sasuke le dio la silenciosa y afirmativa respuesta—…sé que vive en uno de esos apartamentos del este, pero ¿para qué le buscas?

—…sólo vamos a ajustar cuentas. De una vez por todas —y en mucho tiempo, esta era la primer sonrisa auténtica que aparecía en los labios de Sasuke. Una mueca congelada e insensible.

Desagradable y tan negra como las profundidades del infierno.

----0----

—¿Que? —Naruto parecía haber escuchado aquel último diálogo como si fuese proferido en otra lengua.

—…las claves. Todas las claves son un acceso en secuencia para un dispositivo explosivo. Una bomba activada en los sistemas operativos de Konoha—Itachi trató de explicarlo lo más abstracto y entendible posible. Dirigió a Naruto una expresión de interrogación meditabunda—¿Dijiste que hirieron a Jiraya? ¿Quién fue, Naruto?

El muchacho rubio se removió en la silla, volviendo a ponerse su camisa e irguiendo el rostro, todavía con un leve atisbo de congoja.

—Un tipejo de cabello medio rojizo o medio naranja…—Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si éste pudiese brindarle una visión clara de sus recuerdos—…tenía unos aretes en la nariz y estaba acompañado de una mujer de pelo azul. Cuando llegué al apartamento oí un disparo, encontré a Jiraya oji-san en el suelo y esos bastardos salieron huyendo como ratas por uno de los pasillos de emergencia. —se pasó una mano por la sien—. Creí que habían herido al viejo, pero resulta que el disparo fue hacia ellos…a él sólo lo golpearon. —Naruto hizo una pausa casi forzada—…es Anko-san quien me preocupa. Estaba con él…¡y ese maldito bastardo de pelos naranjas la dejó casi inconsciente!

—…Pein —Itachi murmuró y su voz apenas y se escuchó. Volvió de nuevo su atención a Naruto—…¿Cómo supiste de Akatsuki?

—Yo…me había enfrentado a uno de esos tipejos. Hace tres dias, trataron de hacerle algo a Hinata-chan. Y el tipo había dicho algo respecto a la alianza de los Uchihas con no sé que diantres…y…supe que podía tratarse de ti

_Ahora también los Hyuuga saldrían afectados…y Pein tratando un atentado contra un fiscal…la maldita bomba…el kyuubi…_

Las piezas habían embonado por completo.

—Rayos…—Itachi se irguió, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la alcoba.

Sakura, quien hacía un instante se había mudado de ropa por algo un poco más "visible", permanecía en un inquietante silencio desde la silla delante del ordenador. Escuchó el ruido proveniente de la habitación y miró a Itachi salir de ésta, enfundado en unos desgastados jeans, una camisa grisácea y en el hombro, aquella gabardina negra que solía utilizar en sus trabajos auspiciados por Akatsuki.

Naruto también se había puesto de pie.

—Tengo que volver a casa, se lo prometí a Jiraya…y a Hinata—Dijo y al igual que Sakura, contempló extrañado a Itachi mientras éste tomaba el dispositivo usb y las llaves del auto.—¿qué piensas hacer?

—El interruptor de esa cosa está en un solo lugar, y sé donde exactamente. Llévate a Sakura contigo y yo…

—¡No!

La respuesta corta pero audible había sido expresada por la joven de cabellos rosáceos. Su vista estaba clavada en Itachi Uchiha: su compañero, su pareja…el dador de aquella semilla que crecía en su vientre.

—Sakura, de ninguna manera voy a exponerte a un riesgo. En tu estado…—Haciendo un acopio por hablar y sin que la preocupación aflorara de nuevo en su semblante como lo amenazaba a hacer desde que descubrió el hilo negro sembrado en Akatsuki—…no quiero que …

—Itachi, yo voy contigo.

—No. –cortó él, a punto de salir del apartamento—. Ésto es asunto mío.

A sólo un par de pasos de cruzar el umbral, sintió las frágiles manos de Sakura asirle entre los brazos, abrazándole por detrás y aferrándose a su espalda con el trémulo y apremiante contacto de una inmensa necesidad.

—Es tanto asunto mío como tuyo, Itachi —no lloraba, su voz no se había alzado de nivel. Pero el agarre de sus manos justificó todo lo que sus palabras expresaban—. Iré contigo. Allá o hasta el maldito fin del mundo si es necesario. No me importa. No voy a dejarte.

Se dio la vuelta, tomando las manos de la joven y habló muy en serio, mirándole a la cara, pensando –sabiendo- que tal vez jamás volvería a hablarle tan enserio (o con tanta sinceridad) a alguien más.

—No, Sakura, me importas demasiado y no quiero perderte también

—¿Cómo ocurrió con Shisui?...¿con todos los que importaron en tu vida?—no se sentía histérica, sino simplemente preocupada, pero su voz se estaba levantando de una manera que a ella no le gustaba y que no había pretendido. Clara e irrebatible. Defender lo defendible, la razón por la que estaba y estaría con él—...¡Soy tu pareja y no voy a quedarme aquí y esperar a que el mundo de derrumbe a mis pies! ¡Ya no! ¡Tus problemas también eran mis problemas, ¿recuerdas?!…si tu caes, yo también…—le miró con expresión suplicante y el rigor de su seguridad flaqueó haciéndole hundir el rostro en el cuello de Itachi—…porque te amo.

Itachi le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, rozando suavemente ésta con dos dedos.

—Necia –murmuró mientras le abrazaba. Asintió con una distante y forzada media sonrisa—…y yo debo de estar completamente loco.

Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, miró de reojo, encontrando a Naruto ahora justo al pie de las escaleras. La mirada entre ambos se cruzó.

—Yo me voy –dijo sin más. Y un rictus severo se enmarcó en el rostro de Naruto, específicamente dirigido a Itachi, gesto acompañado de un brillo de solvente confianza en sus azules ojos—eh, Itachi…más te vale que la cuides. Si algo le pasa a Sakura-chan, ahora sí seré capaz de matarte. Dattebayó.

La respuesta fue un vago "Hmp" por parte del Uchiha.

Naruto salió trastabillando escandalosamente en las escaleras. Dejando a Itachi y a Sakura aun en el alféizar de la puerta.

Ocho en punto de la noche y el tiempo seguía su marcha sin parar.

Huir. No, no era esa la respuesta ni la siguiente fase del plan. La única salida era, anteponerse a lo que pudiese venirse en adelante. Salir e ir en dirección al punto clave de la estrategia de Pein.

¿Y el apartamento? ¿Y el equipaje? ¿Y después?

Las trivialidades así carecían ahora de importancia. Itachi ya pensaría en algo después.

Bajaron, teniendo únicamente las llaves del auto, el disco portátil con kyuubi en su interior y el corazón en un hilo. Al encender el celular, Itachi advirtió un mensaje de texto por encima de todo el listado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz.

"Te tenemos, Uchiha. "

No lo mostró a Sakura. Se lo dijo y aun a pesar de éste aviso la determinación de ambos no decayó. Ni siquiera en el instante en que Itachi se detuvo delante del vehículo.

Estando a minutos de encenderlo, Itachi sintió el aliento congelarse en sus pulmones, al percibir el cañón del arma de mano y la gravedad de la voz de Kisame Hoshigaki, detrás de él.

—Hola, chico listo…

----0----

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No pudo haberse desaparecido así como así! –Kakuzu golpeó frustradamente el tablero del discreto e ilegal Ford que conducía. –¡Que me lleve el diablo!

Arrojó el móvil hacia la guantera. El copiloto, un displicente Hidan, sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Así que ahora seguimos a dos?—dijo, echando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca—Vaya manera de pasar la noche. ¡Esto es un jodido sacrilegio!

—No empieces con tu estúpida religión. –el conductor pisó a fondo el acelerador. Dio un respingo ante la dureza del volante—. Bien, si no se puede en un lado se puede en otro. Nadie se va a cargar todo el dinero sin que sea yo el que lo haga.

Kakuzu viró hacia la avenida contigua, después de haber llegado en vano a la jefatura de policía sin encontrar ni pista de su supuesto agente encubierto.  
Hoshigaki parecía que también había movido una de las piezas en el tablero de Akatsuki a su conveniencia. Pein se había reportado con la novedad de que la maldita policía –la de verdad, nada de farsantes que trabajaban para la nube roja— le pisaba los talones de cerca. Le habían disparado y el roce de la bala en el hombro le impedía haberse dirigido al tiempo deseado a la guarida B. Deidara seguía la pista del joven rubio, en el cual según el ufano Obito, estaba el resto de las claves. Zetsu, a la expectativa de todo esto, desde el estratégico punto de vigía de la guarida A. La quema de evidencias también era importante.

Akatsuki se estaba moviendo, los planes se adelantaron, se perdió a un elemento si bien no importante por lo menos necesario, y dos malditos miembros parecían haberse dado a la fuga por sus malditos motivos personales: el genio de las empresas Uchiha y el elemento del largo brazo de la ley.

_¡Carajo…no se puede tener tan mala suerte!_, mascullaba Kakuzu mentalmente. _Diecisiete años cargados al caño. ¡No, de ninguna manera!_

—¡Cabrón, nos mataremos a como sigas conduciendo así!–Hidan sacó el cinturón de seguridad con un pulso intempestivo, casi arrancándolo—¿A dónde rayos nos dirigimos?

Kakuzu volvió a tomar el teléfono, releyendo el último mensaje de texto enviado por Obito.

—Uno de esos apartamentillos baratos de las afueras –respondió sin mirar a su compañero—En cuanto le apañemos, le volaré la tapa de los sesos a esa maldita comadreja. ¡Nadie se mete con MI dinero!

----0----

El puño de Itachi se dirigió con certero pulso hacia la mano armada de Kisame. Éste detuvo el golpe y al instante el Uchiha dirigió otro. El arma cayó y afortunadamente no se disparó gracias al seguro debidamente accionado.

Sakura gritó algo desde el interior del auto. Itachi cerró la puerta de éste y apunto estuvo de volver a arremeter contra el supuesto compañero de equipo, en cuanto Kisame le inmovilizó. El impacto contra el auto hizo que éste trastabillara en el momento en que la espalda de Itachi fue a dar contra el costado. Un golpe seco pero más débil de lo que podía esperarse viniendo de Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Vaya que aprendes deprisa, muchachito…

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres tú?! –Itachi se removió del agarre de Kisame, el cual le soltó. La inercia produjo que el Uchiha cayera al suelo de rodillas. Se levantó, encarándole y con un puño en alto—¡Ya sé lo del detonante y si el bastardo de Pein te ha enviado yo…!

Kisame simplemente se echó ambas manos en los bolsillos, luego de levantar el arma y volver a enfundársela en la gabardina.

—Yo también lo sé –dijo llanamente—. Pero eso no significa que me fuera a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Itachi se tambaleó sobre sus talones, mirándole sin entender.

—Esa cosa se va a accionar a como dé lugar y toda Konoha va a volar hasta la luna para mañana en la mañana.—prosiguió Kisame sin esperar respuesta de su compañero—Kakuzu y Hidan no tardarán en dar con tu paradero también y Pein, si es que no cayó en la emboscada, creo que…

—¿Porqué? –interrumpió Itachi—¿Porqué, Kisame?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y porqué no?...de un modo u otro, si no volamos en pedazos, Obito se iba a asegurar de cortar todas las cabezas de la organización después. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida pero sincera—Y a mi ningún mozalbete remilgado como ese me jode la existencia.

_Obito…claro._ Arguyó mentalmente Itachi. _La pieza faltante, el inicio de la cadena. El asesino de Shisui._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, aspirando al único recurso mental que le impulsaba a confiar al menos en una única y sólida vez en su vida, sus dedos rozaron la portezuela del asiento trasero.

Confiar o no.  
Kisame también era un Akatsuki…como él. Y el arma que traía no estaba accionada. De haberlo querido matar ¿no tenía que haber quitado el seguro?

—Muévete…—dijo Itachi a Kisame y abrió la puerta de mala gana. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de duda hacia el supuesto atacante/conocido/y…¿aliado? —Supongo que podemos fiarnos de Kisame—resolvió para ella y de nuevo sitió su atención en Hoshigaki—…pero si esto es una trampa… –Itachi le arrebató el arma a Kisame del bolsillo y lo guardó en el de su propia gabardina—…te mato.

El supuesto teniente Hoshigaki sólo se limitó a una risilla escueta.

—Eres pésimo para imitarme, "comadreja"—gruñó despreocupadamente Kisame desde el asiento de pasajero—¿Por lo menos sabes a dónde ir o darás vueltas en círculos?

Itachi miró de reojo hacia él.

—Es la guarida B…supongo que es…

—El edificio a cuatro kilómetros antes de la Nube Roja.—Completó Kisame—el subterráneo

El vehículo encendió y arrancó a marcha moderada sobre el asfalto de la calle. Comenzó a llover y el sonido de las prominentes gotas que recién caían amortiguaron el sonido del auto que aparcó exactamente en el mismo punto donde había estado antes el Honda GT propiedad de Itachi.

Nadie deparó en él Ford ni en sus pasajeros, ni siquiera cuando uno de ellos emergió del auto como un alma que va rumbo al infierno y abrió fuego en una de los apartamentos.

----0----

—¡Estúpido! –Kakuzu casi dejó caer el arma al suelo. El impacto de la escena no se debió a la violencia con que irrumpieron, sino al error de cálculo de Hidan—¡¿Qué acaso no sabes contar, pedazo de idiota?!

Hidan arrojó su automática con furia.

—¡Hice justamente lo que me pediste!—gritó a voz en cuello—¡Dijiste ve, abre la jodida puerta tres! ¡Ábrela y dispara! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que hice?! ¡Abrí la puta puerta tres y disparé la puta pistola! ¡Es tu maldita culpa, Kakuzu!!

Éste se llevó una mano a la frente, un vano gesto de frustración y coraje en uno sólo.

—¡Ésa es la uno! –señaló furioso hacia la puerta contigua. Luego a la de enfrente y finalmente a la que estaba enseguida de la que Hidan había abierto de una patada—¡Ésa es la dos y la otra la tres! ¡Imbécil cabeza hueca!

—Ya hombre, ni que fuera para tanto…en el tres no hay nadie de todas maneras…—Hidan parecía más responsable de un delito menor que de un homicidio.

Delante de los pies de ambos, sobre un charco de sangre derramada por el impacto de la munición, yacía un sujeto de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello negro y barba espesa. El humo de su cigarro casi apagado proyectaba una esquela difusa en el aire. Kakuzu gruñó exasperado hacia su compañero, tomando de nuevo el teléfono de su bolsillo y apunto estuvo de marcar cuando dos sonidos impidieron el hecho: las reprimendas incesantes de Hidan y el eco de varias voces provenientes de la planta inferior.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Kakuzu? ¡El maldito hijo de perra no está aquí!

—¡Cállate!...Déjame pensar…—el ruido del exterior se intensificó.—¡Mierda, Pein no contesta!

Hidan fue hacia el corredor que daba a las escaleras.

—¡Carajo! –jadeó echando a correr en dirección contraria, hacia Kakuzu—¡La puta policía!

—¡¿Qué?! —Kakuzu dejó caer el teléfono.—¡Me lleva…! —estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano en busca del mango protector de la automática, cuando vio a Hidan enfundar la suya, a su lado izquierdo—…¡¿…que rayos…?!

—Y te va a llevar. ¡El maldito dia del juicio!—Hidan rió histéricamente.

—¡Baja eso, Hidan!

—¡La redención! ¡El día del Juicio ha llegado! ¡Jashin-sama sólo permite la redención de los puros! ¡Y aunque camine por el Valle de las Sombras…nada me faltará porque la redención de Jashin sama es infinita!

—¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Baja la condenada pistola Hidan!

—¡Manos en alto! —exhalaron tres oficiales amotinados y armados con todo el equipo reglamentario. No era una. Ni dos, sino tres certeras armas de mano situadas en ambos miembros de Akatsuki—¡Arrojen las armas al piso! ¡Ahora!

Pero los gritos y la debida atención de negociación por parte del cuerpo de seguridad distrital, no impidieron el segundo disparo proferido en el interior de aquel edificio.

Puede que tal vez hubiese algo de razón en las letanías histéricas del tipo de pelo blanco; Konoha estaba yéndose directo al infierno.

----0----

—¡Pein! —Obito volvió a gritar, pero la comunicación se había extinguido al otro lado de la línea. No se cortó la llamada, pero oyó al sujeto que respondía al nombre de Pein exhalar un grito. No de agonía, pero si de frustración o sorpresa, y luego, nada.—¡Contesta! ¡Pein!

Algo había pasado e interrumpido el dialogo dejando sólo el hueco del ambiente

—¡¿Qué tanto estamos esperando?!—Sasuke se levantó desde la silla de la modesta sala al cobijo de uno de los sub-habitaciones de La Nube Roja—Mierda, si vas a quedarte allí parado como idiota hablando por teléfono, me largo. Yo puedo encontrar a Itachi por mí cuenta.

El único ojo vivo y movible de Obito se centró en el Uchiha menor y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, mientras apretaba los puños hacia ambos lados del cuerpo se volvió lentamente hacia la ventana manchada de grasa y dejó que su mirada se perdiera al otro lado.

—Paciencia, Sasuke…la venganza es un plato que frío siempre sabe mejor—dijo con voz profunda.

Alzó de nuevo el teléfono, marcando el mismo número. Esta tercera vez, no hubo línea ni comunicación. El aparato al que marcaba aparecía como fuera del área de servicio.

Zetsu, aquel sujeto de discreta vestidura negra, emergió con el sigilo propio de él, detrás del quicio de la puerta.

—Les tendieron una emboscada –dijo sin más, informando directamente hacia Obito.—A Pein, y a Kakuzu. Toda la fuerza de policía y equipos antimotines. Algún "listo" es el responsable de todo. No se sabe aun que ha sido ni de Kisame ni de tu querido primo.

Obito recibió la noticia con una expresión severa e inescrutable.

—Sabía que esos inútiles no servirían para nada. ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo siempre todo yo? —musitó entre dientes. Dirigió una mirada mordaz hacia Zetsu y luego a Sasuke —Bien, es hora de mover los engranes.

Sasuke golpeó con impaciencia el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Ni se te ocurra largarte!. ¡¿Qué hay del resto del plan?!

—Tú quédate aquí…ya será el momento, Sasuke.—el tono de urgencia de Obito se abrió paso a través del impulso iracundo de Sasuke, y a continuación salió sin decir palabra de la habitación.

----0----

El infierno se encontraba, en efecto, a varios metros por debajo de Konoha, en un sistema de búnkeres subterráneos construidos durante las guerras que abatieron al País del Fuego hacia ya años. La cavernosa excavación había sido utilizada en el pasado como almacén pero había caído en el olvido desde hace mucho tiempo y eso provocó que fuese sumiéndose en un estado de penoso abandono, y quedando como un apartado extra y una burda imitación de la oficina verdadera de Pein.

El lugar perfecto para ocultar el acceso informático de Kyuubi. El sitio en el cual se habían inmiscuido hace media hora.

Los dedos de Itachi se paseaban inquietos por el teclado, con la presteza de un analista informático experimentado mientras una mitad de su mente repasaba el orden indicado de las claves y la otra…se debatía en el giro intempestivo de las cosas.

Madara había caído, según la aseveración de Kisame; a manos de Obito. Una más a la lista, y la saña arremetida contra éste llevaba impresa la firma de aquel buitre que aun formaba parte de su rama familiar. El mismo Madara también tenía metidas sus narices en el asunto y tratándose del soberano mentor de Obito, ¿no era lógico que tarde o temprano la "marioneta" demostrase tener mente propia y arrancase sus propios hilos?

El gran patriarca de la empresa más trascendente del País del Fuego junto con Hyuuga Enterprises, había sido reducido a vil mierda…tal y como Kisame aseguraba que ocurriría con el resto de la organización. Kyuubi sería el delimitante entre la destrucción de una nación anteriormente desfalcada monetariamente, para luego "renacerla de las cenizas", claro, teniendo a Obito como el heroico responsable de tal hazaña. Control mundial, monetario y totalitario, a costa de varias almas. Familia, conocidos y el resto de Konoha…y a ella…Porque también se sumaba a la lista.

No estaba seguro, no quería haberla arrastrado hasta allí. Quería que Sakura se quedase a salvo, por el bien de ella y por el del bebé. El bienestar de ambos y las melladuras de lo que se cernía en el horizonte impedían en instantes la concentración de Itachi, a pesar de tenerla cerca y sabiendo que estaría fuera de peligro con él…

_No, estando conmigo nunca estaría a salvo…¿Porqué tenía que terminar con alguien como yo?...¿Porqué esto ahora?_

No. Había que seguir con el plan. Kyuubi era algo que iba más allá de lo que Itachi tenía pensado y la construcción de alguna estrategia emergente no era precisamente algo que él quisiera usar.

_Concéntrate, Itachi…un maldito error y…todo se acabó._

Sólo un número más. Tiempo de inicio del detonante: siete de la mañana.

Y ya eran las diez y media de la noche. Había tiempo, suficiente como para una victoria fortuita…o la firma de un acta de defunción masiva. Debería tomarse el asunto con calma y al mismo tiempo con desesperación. Kisame estaba custodiando el exterior. Aliado, ¿verdad? Podría solventar un poco de tranquilidad por ese lado.

Sakura estaba de pie, mirando hacia la puerta en ratos y en otros hacia él. Sin decir palabra alguna, pero Itachi interpretaba a la perfección el contacto efímero de sus ojos jade; "Confío en ti, mi amor"

¿Y él confiaba en lo mismo? No lo sabía antes y ahora menos. Se sentía más hundido de lo que ya estaba al aceptar el trato con Akatsuki, y le había hundido con él. Sakura iría hasta el fin del mundo por él, e Itachi haría lo mismo, daría su vida si fuese necesario pero ahora…y si ahora…

_¡Concéntrate, hombre!_

Una cifra. ¿Ocho o tres? ¿Par o non? Vivir o…

_…Lo mejor para todos. Sólo por ella…y por mi hijo…_

¿Pares o nones?

_…nuestro hijo…_

Sólo una cifra. ¿Ocho o tres?

_Sakura chan…huir…sólo nosotros…Nosotros…tres_

Tres. Itachi tecleó el tres, presionó ENTER y…

El sistema comenzó un escaneo totalitario de la carpeta. Se abrió una ventana emergente y apareció una codificación en sistema binario. Los "códecs" de acceso iniciaron una secuencia coordinada y el mapa de Konoha apareció mostrando el desplegado de la ubicación de los mecanismos y su orden de activación, mediante un circulo rojo. Al inicio, el plano parecía un desplegado de luces de navidad.

Poco a poco cada una de éstas comenzó a apagarse, una por una. Sólo quedó la que se ubicaba en el centro de todo esto; Uchiha Ad Worx.

_Apágate…sólo apágate, maldita sea._

Y en cinco segundos, también esta se extinguió. El sistema se reactivó, dejando el mapa en blanco totalmente y emergiendo una ventanita con la opción de formatear por completo a Kyuubi. Itachi accedió a la petición y en diez segundos, Kyuubi pasó a ser parte del recuerdo.

Todo había acabado. Diecisiete años de planeación, destruidos en una hora. un ataque que había arrasado con vidas inocentes, aun sin ser activado,.

_…lo…hice…Sakura…Shisui…_

Suspiró y se dejó caer de lleno sobre el respaldo de la silla. La presión se había bajado y comenzaba a restablecerse en su pulso. El sudor le cubría la frente y tuvo el presentimiento de que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. El contacto cálido de aquellas manos suaves como la seda le devolvieron de nuevo al mundo real.

La tibieza de la fragancia a flor de cerezo que emanaba de los rosados y delicados cabellos de Sakura le inundó en el momento en que ella le abrazó por la espalda. Itachi llevó una de las manos de la joven hacia sus labios, como si el tacto de aquellos pudiesen devolver la vida a su aliento y a sus palabras.

Aspiró la tersura de su piel.

—Todo va a estar bien…Sakura-chan…

Él se levantó, sintiendo que las piernas aun le flaqueaban y se encontró de pie frente a Sakura, contemplando el recóndito brillo de alivio en sus ojos. La joven alargó los brazos hacia él, al cobijo de aquel abrazo tan necesitado.

—Todo va a estar bien…—repitió, con un tono más audible y seguro. Hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo el ordenador aun prendido y el carpeta portátil conectada—…Ahora, tenemos que llevar esto a la jefatura…—señaló hacia el dispositivo usb. Una copia, sin instalar pero completa de los datos que fuesen de Kyuubi y la escasa información de ficha de cada miembro de Akatsuki reposaban en la mitad de la memoria virtual—…hay que entregar esa información. Procesarán a cada Akatsuki y…yo…

Sakura se encogió al escuchar aquellas palabras tensas. Aunque todavía estaba confundida, comprendía lo bastante de aquella guerra demente para poder apreciar lo que Itachi había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—También te encerrarán a ti —susurró—Sólo por haberlos ayudado.

—Lo sé –Itachi trató de ocultar la vehemencia de la frase y el temor anticipado de su mirada.—En ése archivo también hay información mía…fui el responsable de las cuentas de Suna.

—Itachi-chan…

La presión de sus brazos no aminoró y el calor de su aliento recorrió el dorso de su cuello. Itachi apremió a sujetarla más fuerte.

—Te necesito…te necesitamos, Itachi. –su voz se perdió en un sollozo ahogado.

—Yo también…pero…

Bajo la incandescencia del momento, la turbulencia del advenedizo futuro, una oleada de ideas inconexas rebatió de nuevo su mente.

Huir…largarse o desaparecer de Konoha…

¿Acaso sonaba tan descabellado?

_Huir…Sólo nosotros tres._

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_...No hay más que decir salvo..._**

**_Preparense._**

**_Realmente....PREPARENSE..._**


	30. Quien a Hierro Mata

**_ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...El nombre habla por si sólo...y_**

**_APROVECHO EL COMERCIAL PARA ANUNCIAR QUE ESTAN DISPONIBLES LOS PRIMEROS DOS POSTERS E ILUSTRACIONES OFICIALES DE ESTE FANFICTION, HECAS POR SU QUERIDA AUTORA Y DOS COLABORADORES MAS. _**

**_COSTO DE LA IMAGEN....UNA REVIEW. _**

**_AHORA...ARRIBA EL TELÓN_**

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Vigésimo Noveno Capítulo**

**"Quien a Hierro Mata"**

—Así que lo ha borrado todo…muy listo Itachi-san…muy, muy listo, pero no lo suficiente. Kyuubi aun puede regenerarse…

Un supuesto par de ojos acechaban en la penumbra de la noche, desde el interior de un lustroso _Tsuru_ negro. Los faros estaban apagados al igual que el motor. Invisible, como lo necesitaba ser en este preciso momento.

La mirada del conductor y único pasajero del silencioso vehículo se paseaba fijamente en su víctima. Su presa. Aquel joven de veinticinco años, cabello largo y profundas ojeras.

—…Cómo lo siento, Itachi-san…pero no es bueno hacer esas cosas.—su voz resonaba apenas en el vacío del vehículo, dirigiéndose a un interlocutor invisible.

El _Honda_ estaba aparcado a tres metros de dónde estaba él, e igual de silencioso y discreto. El conductor abordó, seguido de una muchacha de cabellos rosados que ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Kisame, quien estuvo en posición de montar guardia a la entrada del edificio, desapareció de la escena desde diez minutos antes de que el Uchiha saliera.

_Seguridad antes que nada…un buen trabajo, Hoshigaki_. Pensó Obito deslizando sus dedos sobre la superficie del volante. _Ya me encargaré del resto…yo. Y después mandaré a los demás sobrecargos a hacerle un poco de compañía al viejo Madara-sama…incluyéndote, Hoshigaki…_

... ya pagaría también, pero por ahora, su objetivo era una ficha más importante.

El auto arrancó. Sin prender los faros y a una velocidad promedio. Obito encendió el suyo hasta que el de Itachi llevaba una cuadra de distancia.

Su rostro ajado mostró una sonrisa amplia y estremecedora.

— Pero primero, Tobi tendrá que reprender a Itachi-san…porque Itachi-san no ha sido un buen chico…igual que Shisui-sempai…

----0----

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Itachi lo tenía planeado desde el formateado de Kyuubi. El destino cerniría su cruel manto sobre Akatsuki y Kisame podía aseverarlo al menos en fracción de la organización; Pein, Konan y ahora Kakuzu y Hidan…caídos y debidamente guardados ahora en calidad de criminales. Justicia, mérita y sublime, tan dulce como el sonido del trinar de un ave que emprende el vuelo tras estar encerrada.

"Entrega eso, chico listo", había dicho Hoshigaki, antes de largarse a quien diablos sabe dónde. "Entrégalo y yo me ocuparé del resto"

Había dudado de Kisame, y este sentimiento aun se mantenía reacio a desaparecer. ¿Debería seguir al cobijo de aquella carta sacada del bolsillo? La nube roja no se había evaporado del todo. Aun quedaba un pilar y dos fustes; Obito, Deidara y Zetsu…y claro, el mismo Itachi.

Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Precisamente era eso lo que aun discutía internamente, era el impulso de una estrategia que no tenía en mente…hasta hacía diez minutos.

_Todos vamos en el maldito mismo barco. Van a sentenciarme igual que a ellos…la complicidad aunque sea fingida e hipócrita, también tiene un precio…,_ caviló Itachi. _Ya lo sabía, estaba preparado para eso pero…_

¿Pero?

_Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que lo planeé. Sakura y yo pudimos haberlo superado, antes, claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería? Un año, ¿dos?. Los cargos no son tan serios…pero un año…trescientos sesenta días más el servicio comunitario. _

Sus dedos se aferraron un poco más al volante.

_Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Un año, si me encierran un año…no voy a estar con él cuando nazca. Y los planes, todo lo demás…tendrán que esperar._

Miró de reojo a Sakura y volvió la vista al camino antes de que ella se percatara de su meditabunda atención.

_Me necesita. Me necesitan._

Escuchó como un eco lejano la voz de Shisui. Siempre tan certera, por lo menos en el sentido de las cosas que Itachi siempre solía pasar por alto. Y el "te lo dije" estaba de más.

"¿Y que puedes ofrecerle, hombre? Huyendo de la ley, habiendo truncado su vida por parte de un descuido mutuo y dejándola ahora a la expectativa de una maternidad no esperada. Sólo viven juntos, el que se haya emancipado no significa que sea mayor de edad…ni siquiera están cas…"

La frase se detuvo. Él se detuvo…y el mundo también.

El auto interrumpió la marcha, en uno de las reglamentarias señales de alto. La calle estaba casi sola. Nadie por lo menos con fines comunes salía o conducía a mitad de la noche. No caía la media noche, pero las once y media de un jueves era una hora inusual para recorrer las aceras centrales de Konoha.

_Ella y yo, no estamos….Sakura y yo…aun no, pero…_

Lo tenía. Impulso o no. Lógica o arrebato.

Aun algo podía hacerse.

—Jiraya no quedó totalmente herido—su voz salió apenas conscientemente—No le hospitalizaron, ¿verdad?

Sakura se giró hacia él.

—No. Naruto dijo que estaría en la noche en casa ¿porqué?—inquirió ella sin entenderle en absoluto.

Itachi se tomó un par de segundos más del permitido por el semáforo, sacando el _usb_ del bolsillo de su gabardina.

—Es fiscal, sabía algo de _Kyuubi _y creo que sabrá como respaldar esto— dijo, mirando la tarjeta por fracción de segundo y volvió a guardarla.—Y es abogado…

Sakura contemplaba con aire casi ausente el exterior de la ventanilla. Su mente también incurría en demasiados recuerdos. Habían pasado muchas cosas. Asimilarlas resultaba agotador.

—Si, Jiraya-sama accedió con el proceso de mi acta de emancipación—enunció la joven Haruno.

Un simple comentario, que acabó de sellar el vaivén de silenciosas soluciones aportadas en la mente de Itachi Uchiha.

_No lo estamos aun, pero, si algo me pasa…si algo ocurre. Yo…_

A diferencia de lo acordado, el vehículo cambió de rumbo, pasando de la avenida central a un entronque con retorno al este. El camino se tornó conocido para la chica de cabellos rosas. El apartamento de Naruto casi podía verse en el fondo de la calzada.

Al estar a una cuadra de distancia, Itachi aparcó el auto momentáneamente. El motor también se apagó y el silencio inundó el interior. Tomó la mano de Sakura, con un sigilo y mesura poco usual de él. Ella había fijado sus pupilas en las del Uchiha, y éste no tenía intención alguna de perder el directo contacto visual.

Se acercó más y la joven suspiró expectante.

—Sakura…—Itachi había sentido su garganta congelarse, turbiamente como la primera vez en que la besó o la ocasión en que trataba de expresar lo que realmente sentía por ella. Palabras, malditas palabras al fin y al cabo. Y éstas eran aun más grandes y por lo tanto, difíciles de pronunciar.—Sakura-chan…

Aun estaba a tiempo, ¿No es así?

Decirlo o no. Itachi al fin se decidió, estaba seguro y eso era lo que importaba. Por el bien de ambos. Por el de los tres.

—…Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

----0----

La sombra mortecina de la habitación permitía una vista parcial de su rostro. Se le veía realmente enfurecido, a pesar de que no expresaba ni una palabra. Sasuke Uchiha, sólo estaba allí, apostado en la silla contra la puerta y su mano derecha se movía con pulso estresado sujetando el mango de una navaja de bolsillo.

A un lado y hacia otro.

Deidara, quien acababa de llegar con las manos vacías tras la búsqueda del Kyuubi, sólo se limitó a mirarle de reojo e irse al rincón más alejado de la habitación.

Realmente la máscara de concentración y furia silenciosa en el semblante del heredero más joven de la empresa Uchiha distaba mucho de cualquier simple berrinche o coraje que se viese con anterioridad. Y claro, que el hecho de tentar a la suerte no fue ignorado por el bocazas rubio de cabello largo y pulcras facciones.

—¿Y "el ojo de vidrio"? _uhn_ ¿aun sin darle caza al sobrante de su prestigiosa familia?

Zetsu negó con la cabeza, siguiendo de pie y con los brazos cruzados, como una estatua muda y sombría.

—No, y se suponía que deberías traer al menos las claves faltantes—masculló el sujeto de traje negro—¿Tan difícil te es atrapar a un simple muchacho?

—Pues de ninguna manera voy a ensuciarme las manos con mierda. Si a Tobi le urge tanto, que lo haga todo él, _uhn_. Yo ya me harté— Deidara ignoró el comentario y sin miramientos escrutó descaradamente al Uchiha de pies a cabeza.—¿Y éste? ¿Desde cuando esta condenada organización se convirtió en una guardería?...Tobi debe de estar desesperado como para necesitar ayuda de mocosos inútiles como…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el zumbido de la hoja de la navaja. Surcando como una lanza diminuta y pasando por delante de Deidara. Tres centímetros más a la izquierda y el rubio pudo haberse despedido de su oreja.

La cuchilla se clavó con la presteza de una daga en la pared.

—Métete en sus asuntos. –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarle.

—Joder, ¡que carácter! _Uhn._ –Deidara apremió a salir de la sala, a punto de sujetar el picaporte de la puerta, en cuanto ésta se abrió y una silueta alta estuvo a punto de chocar contra éste—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aqui?!

Kisame se quedó de pie desde el quicio de la puerta. Zetsu giró hacia su persona y desenfundó la semiautomática. Deidara al instante empuñó la suya. Sasuke ni se movió.

—…también me da gusto verlos –resolló Kisame como si estuviese acostumbrado a semejante arrebato—. Déjate de estupideces, Zetsu, tengo la ubicación del archivo.

El aludido no bajó el arma.

—Claro…¿de qué nos sirve ahora, estúpido? Esta borrado. Todo. –dijo apuntándole a la cabeza—Ahora al cuerno con fingir, sé bien que estabas ocultándolo, Hoshigaki. ¡¿Debemos suponer que tampoco te enteraste de la maldita trampa en que cayó Pein?! –el cartucho del arma tiró hacia atrás—Perdimos también a Kakuzu, y el bastardo de Hidan parece que cayó en otras de sus jodidas crisis. ¡tú y el pendejetede tu compañero se cargaron todo!

—Haz lo que quieras, Tobi tiene la ubicación de la comadreja—Kisame arrojó el teléfono móvil hacia Zetsu.—Compruébalo. En menos de media hora tendremos el respaldo.

—Y una mierda…

Éste dejó caer el artefacto sobre la raída mesa. La trayectoria de la beretta continuaba con el cráneo de Kisame como objetivo de tiro.

—Adelante, mátame…pedazo de idiota.—lo desafió Kisame—Mata a todos y el plan se va al carajo…

El siguiente chasquido fue producto del detonador de Deidara, desde el costado izquierdo del teniente Hoshigaki.

El móvil sonó aun antes de que alguno pudiese proceder siquiera a un tiro de advertencia –aunque ésa no era la intención. Zetsu abrió la carcasa y la línea le comunicó al instante con la tenue voz de Obito. Las instrucciones se limitaron a un par de "aja" por parte de Zetsu. Cortó, en menos de diez minutos.

Miró hacia la estancia y la atención de todos estaba fija en su mustio rostro.

—Avenida central. Un circuito cerrado sería lo más prudente. –su expresión recelosa seguía clavada en el ajado semblante de Kisame Hoshigaki.—…será mejor ir todos.

Aun sin proceder a una orden, el menor de los Uchiha había salido ya, seguido de un joven de cabellos ralos y platinados, andando a regañadientes detrás de éste. Zetsu y Deidara y Kisame les siguieron. Y aunque el tiempo no apremiaba, por lo menos el distractor producido por la llamada dio una leve ventaja, y nadie, al salir, se percató del endeble comunicador oculto en el bolsillo de la gabardina de Kisame.

El único botón centelleaba acompasadamente, visible únicamente en el foquito rojo en el extremo.

Encendido.

—…espero que con esto te des por bien servido, Morino…—musitó Kisame—…el resto de la parvada en bandeja de plata. Sólo falta el plato principal.

----0----

—¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!

Media noche y aparte del imprevisto de haberle despertado e invadir la paz de su domicilio a deshoras de la noche y la aseveración de los hechos como tal, Jiraya no pudo permitirse alguna otra exclamación.

Tras el encuentro con Pein –quien diría que aquel que fuese su mejor estudiante llegase a semejante perjurio- y la efusiva mortificación por el propio Naruto y todo lo que colapsaba el entorno de Konoha, el mismo Jiraya no estaba seguro de querer abrir la puerta. Fue su intempestivo ahijado quien sin pensárselo dos veces, atendió el llamado, reconociendo a su mejor amiga y al hermano mayor del apodado "teme".

Jiraya escuchó las anteriores acusaciones de Naruto, la aclaración respecto a la situación en Akatsuki –en palabras de Itachi— y la frustración del plan erigido no por Pein sino por Madara originalmente y ahora, a manos de quien fuera el asesino del anterior contador y primo del Uchiha.

Y de repente, el argumento giró en otra dirección.

—Un acta de matrimonio —contestó Itachi sin miramientos ni duda hacia la estruendosa pregunta del padrino de Naruto.—Sakura y yo queremos casarnos. Ahora.

Aun con el cuchillo pela-patatas en mano –un cuchillo ridículo, pero el susto pegado a la consciencia del viejo fiscal y la urgencia de la llamada le apremiaban aunque sea a un intento de protección personal— Jiraya se permitió de nuevo aquella duda en conjunto con una sincera expresión de perplejidad.

—¡¿Van a casarse en matrimonio, ´ttebayó?! –Naruto irrumpió el escaso silencio formado en la sala del apartamento.

Jiraya miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido. _Tratas de educarlo toda la vida y sigue hablando como analfabeta…no tienes remedio, niño._ Pensó soltando un suspiro.

Dirigió su vista a la joven.

—Sigo sin entender…—murmuró Jiraya—. No hace ni dos meses que traté todo el papeleo para el permiso de tu emancipación y ahora…

—Nosotros…—quien completó fue Sakura. Sostenía con firmeza la mano de su pareja, por sobre la mesa del discreto comedor. Miró a Itachi, este se limitó a asentir. Ella continuó el diálogo—Creemos que es necesario…y…

—¡Y una completa locura! –Jiraya se levantó, volviendo a dejar el cuchillo en la cocina—Sé de todo lo que ha estado pasando. Lo de Akatsuki, lo que Pein estuvo a punto de hacer, hasta Anko salió afectada, pero esto. Tú aun eres menor de edad y él —deparó en Itachi y de nuevo en Sakura. Negó con la cabeza—…no. Simplemente no considero que sea lógico.

Itachi alzó la vista hacia él. Sus facciones se notaban apaciguadas, al igual que el tono de su voz.

—Todavía no capturan a todo Akatsuki, pero lo harán pronto. Y a mí junto con ellos. —murmuró y su mano sujetó aun más firme los delicados dedos de Sakura—Sé que me encerrarán también, y yo…–sus negros orbes se detuvieron en la superficie marrón de la mesa, retomando la línea visual con los de Jiraya—Si no voy a estar con Sakura durante ese tiempo, quiero que al menos nuestro hijo tenga mi apellido.

—¡Carajo! Esto no es tan fácil, estamos hablando de un trámite legal que…—Jiraya se detuvo en medio de su parsimonioso discurso. Su mente aun aletargada por el sueño interrumpido asimiló con lentitud las palabras de Itachi Uchiha, y sin aparentar discreción, se sobresaltó sobre su silla, abriendo los ojos ampliamente y escrutando con incredulidad al ojeroso muchacho y luego a su compañera—¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que…?...¡Rayos! En menos de tres meses y ¿ya van a ser padres ?—luego miró a su ahijado, con una expresión de represiva duda—¡¿Y supongo que tú lo sabías todo este tiempo, Naruto?!

El joven rubio se encogió de hombros, y sonrió efusivamente como lo haría un chiquillo al que se le ha descubierto alguna travesura.

—Es que…bueno, no creí que fuera necesario decírtelo, oji-san—arguyó Naruto.

Su padrino se llevó una mano a la frente. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No…definitivamente no creo que sea la mejor solución. Al menos no ahora—dijo con mesura—Sakura no tiene la mayoría de edad, sus estudios están incompletos y el acta de emancipación es de hace menos de seis meses. Y él… –señaló a Itachi.

—Seré parte de la lista de los más buscados. Lo sé, pero si puedo remediar algo, por lo menos que sea lo que he arruinado –Itachi sostuvo la mirada a Jiraya.

—¿Y luego? –el legendario fiscal de Konoha dio un ligero golpe en la mesa, levemente alterado—¡Las cosas no se arreglan tan fácil! ¡¿Qué van a hacer después?! ¡¿Huir lejos de Konoha y desaparecerse del país?! ¡¿Así como asi?!

Itachi asintió.

—Probablemente. Si no queda opción.

Jiraya suspiró tan hondamente como si quisiese dejar salir hasta el alma.

—Era una pregunta retórica…—musitó.

Claro, con los sobrevivientes de la nube Roja pisándoles los talones, la policía y las acusaciones levantadas por los arrestados. Y el hecho de que el "genio" Uchiha hubiese podido desactivar a Kyuubi, no significaba que se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Quedarse y afrontar los hechos era lo más adecuado, pero…

¿Había dicho que estaban esperando ya un hijo? Kamisama, esto es el colmo.

¿Qué les quedaba por hacer? Exponer una tercera vida era algo que tampoco agradaba del todo al viejo Jiraya. Y aunque sabía que esta no era la mejor solución, quizás pudiese ayudar. Además, ¿Qué no había recibido ya una ayuda mayoritaria por parte de Itachi al traerle por completo a Kyuubi, además de haberlo desactivado?

—Me lleva el diablo…no, ¡mil diablos!…—Jiraya exhaló. Agobiado, cansado y mentalmente harto. Pero "harto" no significaba obligatoriamente dejar la profesión de lado, ni siquiera por ser casi media noche. A regañadientes se puso de pie, sin decir nada y yendo hacia uno de los estantes de la sala, en busca de su material de trabajo. El maletín de lustroso cuero negro quedó sobre la mesa, mientras revisaba varias carpetas y hojas. Alzó una, mirándola a una distancia permisible del codo al rostro. Deshoras de la noche o no, su vista no era tan buena como antes. Se dirigió a Sakura—…se puede proceder con el resto de la documentación, pero faltaría la autorización del padre o tutor, por tratarse de que uno de los cónyuges en cuestión sea un menor de edad.

La joven de cabellos rosas afirmó, comprendiendo el sentido de la frase.

—Si es necesario que firme, creo que debería…

Jiraya objetó una dúctil mirada de negación.

— No, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que a tu madre le de un infarto o uno de sus ataques de ira por todo esto.—enuncio éste—. Conozco a Hanako y sé que por lo menos el asunto no quedará en "veremos". —su rostro se tensó un poco, denotando la experiencia de sus años—…pero eso no significa que no deba enterarse nunca, Sakura. –ella suspiró con una corta afirmación. Jiraya pasó su vista al joven—. Supongo que estás en la misma situación, Uchiha…¿tampoco sin algún conocido o alguien que pueda atestiguar?

—¿Ne, yo puedo, ´ttebayó? —Naruto alzaba la mano eufóricamente, bajándola al instante en que su padrino le dedicó una silenciosa reprimenda.

—¿Ni un familiar, amigo, conocido o…?

—Nadie. –Itachi sólo respondió, sin aproximaciones sentimentales. Una corta respuesta y nada más—No hay nadie.

Un familiar, no…su padre no importaba. Nunca había importado. ¿Su madre?, tampoco, no podía asociarla sin la connivencia y devoción que tenía hacia su padre y de Sasuke, mejor ni hablar. ¿Un amigo? menos, el único que había tenido yacía ya a metros bajo tierra y por su culpa. Nadie. Más allá de aquella mujer con la que quería iniciar una vida y con la que había formado una familia, Itachi Uchiha no tenía a nadie más.

El encanecido fiscal exhaló y antes de dar lectura a las cláusulas estipuladas –formalidad ante todo- se permitió un suspiro de fugaz remembranza.

_Él no tiene a nadie por lo menos que le sirva de apoyo, y ella huye de casa aun sabiendo el conflicto que ha provocado. Ambos emigrando de las devastadoras consecuencias desatadas por sus mismas causas ¡y con un hijo en camino!…vaya Deja Vu._

_Y heme aquí como el facilitador de todo…_

Jiraya cortó el pensamiento, procediendo una vez más.

_Como hace diecisiete años._

----0----

Un estruendo sacudió el extremo del pasillo. La entrada, hacia la llamada guarida B, la alejada oficina que solía ser usada por Pein, había sido sitiada en su entrada. El sonido se intensificó. Voces aledañas provenientes del exterior. Desconocidas,

Las alarmas no aminoraban su escándalo.

_Mierda…_

Un ariete colapsó la metálica puerta que daba hacia el interior de la apabullada guarida. El edificio aparentemente abandonado estaba rodeado. Fuerzas de respaldo y contingente debidamente armado se apostaban en derredor.

Zetsu se había dado la vuelta en dirección al corredor que conectaba a las escaleras.

—¡Maldición, Kisame! –gruñó profiriendo un golpe a la condenada puerta. Cerrada.

Dejándole a él y a un contrariado Deidara como vil carne de cañón. Éste último corrió gruñendo hacia la ventana más próxima; al otro lado había gruesos vidrios de plexiglás reforzados con brillantes barras de titanio, de al menos tres centímetros de grosor. Golpeó con fuerza el plástico irrompible.

Sitiados y encerrados. Aquello había sido una trampa.

—¡Maldito seas, Hoshigaki! ¡Hijo de puta!

----0----

Y ahora no habría marcha atrás. Ambos lo sabían…y tampoco lo contradirían. Leyes estipuladas por el hombre, al fin y al cabo. Pero la aseveración de éstas y el significado era lo importante. Lo verdaderamente importante.

Marido y mujer…aceptación y apoyo mutuo, en riqueza y en pobreza…en salud y enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe…

¿Realmente habían hecho lo correcto? ¿O sólo empeorar más las cosas?

Ni él ni Sakura podían responderlo. Jiraya no argumentó nada más, pero el rostro de éste era una máscara de auténtica mortificación por el futuro próximo. Todo cuanto pudo haber dicho ya había sido mencionado, durante la lectura en breve –e interrumpida constantemente por Naruto— del acta de matrimonio. Firmada por él como el testigo del Uchiha y de la joven Haruno…y que Kamisama se apiadase por cometer semejante falta de profesionalismo en un documento formal, aunque sabía que no era la primera vez. La situación no podía ameritar a otra cosa.

Kyuubi quedó en manos del fiscal también; tanto la carpeta borrada como la completa. Lo que quedaba a hacer, estaba en manos de éste ahora y hasta entonces…¿que? ¿Qué restaba para Itachi y Sakura?

¿Aguardar a que todo se solucionara? ¿Esperar a que le capturaran al igual que el resto de sabandijas de la nube roja? ¿Qué harían entonces?

¿Hemos hecho lo correcto? Esto aun se lo seguía preguntando, mientras deslizaba con cautela la llave por la cerradura del apartamento. El área seguía bajo investigación y el mismo Itachi se enteró por parte de Kisame que Kakuzu y Hidan habían llegado a parar hasta allí en su búsqueda y una vida inocente fue la que pagó los platos rotos; se trataba de un profesor de preparatoria que habitaba en el inmueble de junto.

Le estaban siguiendo, conocían su ubicación…¿y ahora a Itachi se le había ocurrido volver?

La idea abrupta de largarse sin siquiera una mísera valija era lo más prudente…si todo aquello fuese una de esas novelas románticas donde el héroe logra escapar y en menos de un mes su vida se soluciona. Pero esto era la vida real, cruel e inmisericorde. No quería y no debía volver allí, pero conducir toda la noche hacia el ennegrecido horizonte, sin nada en el bolsillo, ambos con una única muda de ropa, sin sus documentos personales –material perfecto si el departamento de investigación metía sus narices allí—y sin gasolina en el tanque era como ir a la guerra sin fusil.

Una parada rápida y luego, que el mundo se colapsara a sus espaldas. Por quince minutos no iba a pasar nada devastador. Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar, ¿verdad?

Itachi Uchiha se había equivocado.

Las luces estaban apagadas, naturalmente. Él entró, apenas haciendo un tenue sonido con la puerta. Sakura le esperaba en el auto. Itachi se había percatado durante el camino de la mirada cansada de la joven. Una de la mañana y ambos no habían tomado ni un solo momento de descanso. Ella lo necesitaba, y más ahora en su estado…

_No quiero ponerlos en riesgo. No más…Solo iremos por lo necesario…y después, Sakura-chan, tu y yo…_

—Buenas noches, Itachi-san…

La voz surgió desde el fondo de la sala. Oscura como boca de lobo y silenciosa como un sepulcro. Una mano de antepuso a la de Itachi sobre el interruptor de la luz.

La sombra desapareció y los rasgos reverberantes de un rostro sumido en una mueca de tremebunda severidad, le dirigieron a Itachi Uchiha una sonrisa críptica.

—Obito…

----0----

Kisame Hoshigaki recorría el pasillo de emergencia y el sonido de sus botas de trabajo hacía un eco sordo en el suelo de grava. Inspeccionó con el rabillo del ojo la lejanía a sus espaldas. Nadie le había seguido. Un buen indicio o el motivo más preocupante de todos.

Ya había saldado parte de la deuda. Morino dejaría de fastidiar…y Pein hacía rato que dejaría de hacerlo. Una brillante estadía en la sala de interrogatorios cortesía del buen teniente Hoshigaki.

_Vaya noche tan provechosa. He trabajado más que en los quince jodidos años que llevo en la jefatura. ¿Quién dice que encubrir no es un buen negocio?_

El pensamiento se alejó al instante. Un detalle salió a la luz.

Zetsu, el artista bueno para nada de Deidara y…

Sasuke.

_¡Mierda!…el "junior". _

Kisame se detuvo, recapitulando la última escena. No, Sasuke no estaba allí. El mocosillo había salido antes que los otros, junto al quejumbroso esbirro que le acompañaba. Salieron, con minutos de ventaja antes de que Kisame alertase a Ibiki y el resto de la guardia.

Miró hacia una de las colindantes escudillas que conectaban con el subterráneo de nuevo. Y de ahí una escalinata se abría paso hacia el exterior.

_…y la asquerosa rata tiene mente propia. ¡Carajo! ¡Esto no lo tenía pensado!_

Apuró el paso. Un mil de posibles alternativas y todas desembocaban en el mismo lugar.

----0----

—No…—Suigetsu tragó lo más hondo que pudo. El pedal del acelerador estaba a fondo y el gastado auto que le pertenecía rodaba con trémula estabilidad por la calle. Miraba al copiloto con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas.—…eso…eso es ya demasiado, Sasuke.

—Iremos. Y me importa una mierda si te acobardas, Suigetsu. –murmuró el férreo líder del extinto grupo de tres (deberían ser cuatro, pero los idiotas y los muertos no cuentan ya). El cañón apuntó hacia la sien del conductor—Ustedes van a donde digo, ¿entiendes?

El joven de cabello platinado asintió obligadamente y sin objetar contacto visual con Sasuke. Miraba al frente sin perder detalle del camino, más que nada, porque sentía que si siquiera le viese a los ojos, podrían fulminarle con la mirada. Karin estaba en el asiento trasero y tan silenciosa cómo éste. No había resultado nada grato el hecho de pasar la noche en vela en búsqueda de un sujeto que ni conocía ni le importaba, pero al tratarse de Sasuke y de su actual actitud, negarse era el mismo significado a ingerir cianuro.

—…esta la maldita policía, —resolló Suigetsu en un vago intento por razonar. Un intento inútil—…hay una patrullas por todo Konoha….¡Sasuke, todos tenemos cargos y esos jodidos bastardos no lo pasarán por alto si…!

El filo se acercó a la piel. Sasuke sólo pronunció una palabra.

—¿Entiendes?

—Como…digas…jefe.—Suigetsu casi escupió la última palabra y siguió conduciendo. El cañón del arma había bajado y tornado de vuelta a las manos de su ahora dueño.

A su derecha y con el aire sombrío de un inquisidor de la edad media, Sasuke escrutaba el exterior en concentrada expresión. Su mano derecha estaba sujeta al tacto seguro de aquella herramienta imponente y confiable. El peso de un arma de tal calibre se había sentido extraño en sus manos durante los primeros segundos, hasta que sus dedos se afianzaron con el dorso ergonómico y detallado. Sus dedos y su mano se adaptaban a éste con una facilidad que hacía pensar que fue hecha específicamente para él. Obito, quien fuera su anterior poseedor, le había dejado a cargo de ella, con la vaga respuesta de utilizarla en su certero propósito.

Había tres balas en el cartucho. Sólo un disparo era lo que necesitaba. Una bala, que con gusto Sasuke podría haberle grabado un nombre en particular, sin importar que éste representase la ecuanimidad de la sangre en sus venas. No.

Al demonio con la hermandad.

_Él me humilló. Se burlaron de mí. Los dos._

Sujetó con más fuerza, mientras veía acercarse el fin del camino en la calle.

_Me humillaron…pero pagarán. Los dos._

El dorso del embate del arma brilló bajo la luz del reflector, denotando el grabado de unas letras finamente talladas en el costado izquierdo.

_Kusanagi._

Y _Kusanagi_ sería el medio de proliferar su venganza.

----0----

Los negros orbes de Obito Uchiha se clavaron como garras en las facciones de Itachi.

—Dame a Kyuubi, si sabes lo que te conviene, Itachi-san…

Itachi estaba quieto en la puerta. Tenía la boca abierta. La cerró de golpe.

—Tu…—dijo con cautela—Sabía que tenías que ser tú quien…

—¿Quién estaba detrás de todo?—Obito sonrió ampliamente.—Muy bien, primito. Que listo…igual que Shisui-sempai.—rió cortadamente. Un gesto auténtico y siniestro—Y recuerdas lo que pasa cuando se es demasiado listo, ¿verdad, Itachi-san?

_El ojo de vidrio_, recordó Itachi. _Shisui lo mencionó…un ojo de…_

La luz proyectó un destello peculiar en el ojo izquierdo de Obito. La pupila resplandecía con una textura similar a la porcelana fina. Un globo ocular falso. Muerto. Artificial.

—¡Fuiste tu! —cerró la puerta con una mano. Su puño derecho, en un delimitante férreo de los nudillos prominentes, se proyectó hacia el rostro de Obito.—¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Asqueroso costal de mierd…!

Un golpe sordo atenazó su costado. Obito se le adelantó, tomando el antebrazo d Itachi, halándolo hacia delante y el tiempo propinándole un tronante rodillazo en las costillas.

Escupiendo sangre y con un estertor en los riñones, Itachi cayó de rodillas.

—¡Deja de hacerte el héroe! –la voz de Obito se descompuso en un alarido iracundo y estridente—¡¿Dónde está Kyuubi?!

Itachi alzó levemente el rostro. Un hilillo de sangre aun escurría por su mentón. No le concedió más atención de la que merecía a la llamarada de dolor que aun abatía su torso.

Su rostro denotó una mirada retadora. Segura y concisa.

—Esta…borrado. Para siempre…

----0----

Los minutos pasaban, con una lentitud tremebunda para Sakura Haruno.

El vehículo estaba debidamente aparcado y no había ninguna luz encendida en su interior. Al igual de oscuridad había en el entorno.

Quince minutos, desde que Itachi había ido hasta el apartamento. Ella había contado el tiempo. Sus manos temblaban, entrelazadas sobre el mango de la 45 con el peso de aquel extraño objeto.

—Volveré en menos de veinte minutos. Pero si tienes que defenderte, no dudes en usarla. –fue lo que dijo Itachi, dejándole el arma.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y aunque su cuerpo y sus ojos le aclamaban el entrecerrar los párpados y acomodarse lánguidamente sobre el asiento, simplemente no podía dejar de emitir aquella preocupación. Miró distraídamente hacia la cajuela, hacia la carpetilla que descansaba en su interior. El sello del Registro Civil de Konoha estaba impreso en el frente y el reverso.

Y en lugar de presentar un alivio, el ver el acta doblada allí, frente a ella, sólo había triplicado sus preocupaciones.

_Mi pareja…mi esposo…_

Su vista se posó en su vientre, plano aún… y lentamente, muy lentamente llevó una mano a aquel sitio, tocándolo casi con temor.

_Tu padre…_

¿Y dónde estaba él ahora?

Volvió su atención por centésima vez hacia el edificio que solía compartir con Itachi…la luz apagada, el ambiente silencioso...hasta que percibió el destello de uno de los focos que parecía proceder de la sala.

Veinte minutos. Ya habían transcurrido veinticinco. La luz distante seguía encendida.

_¿Y vas a quedarte allí?,_ apremió su voz interna. _¿Sin hacer nada?_

No.

Pero tampoco quedaba otra alternativa ¿o si?

Tenía que quedarse. Por protegerse a ella misma y al bebé.

E Itachi que no volvía. ¿Le habían capturado? Él no era de los que se tomaban el concepto del tiempo con mero descuido. Decía a una hora y a esa hora estaba.

Casi treinta minutos desde que llegaron. Algo no iba bien.

_No…no, Itachi…_

Su mano izquierda se aferró al dorso del arma y la derecha abrió sin miramientos la puerta.

_Estábamos juntos en esto…estaremos juntos en esto…hasta que la muerte nos separe._

----0----

—Claro…que esta borrado—el timbre de Obito emulaba un enfermizo tono de inteligencia—. Pero voy a reactivarlo, volaré toda esta jodida ciudad.

La voz de Itachi era un resuello entrecortado.

—Imbécil…primero te encerrarán…

Obito Uchiha, caminó hacia el sitio donde estaba arrodillado su primo y le propinó una fuerte patada en los riñones. El dolor se extendió en una viva llamarada de agonía.

—A mi nadie me amenaza. En cuanto termine contigo, me encargaré del resto de aquellos buenos para nada; Pein y los demás…ah, claro…y de tu noviecita también….

Le asió por el cuello de la gabardina en un gesto forzado por levantarle. Un lapso de segundos, y el joven de profundas ojeras aprovechó la ligera ventaja.

Itachi observó cómo se estiraba su brazo. Vio como la manga de la prenda negra descubría el antebrazo. El puño era algo atado al extremo de su brazo. Hizo contacto con la boca de Obito. Sintió cómo los labios de éste se aplastaban y extendían. Era una sensación repugnante, tal vez semejante a despachurrar una babosa con la mano. No entrañaba nada de satisfacción. Debajo de la carne de los labios de su primo percibía la regularidad severa de la dentadura.

_—¡Ugggh!_

No fue una exclamación, sino un gruñido de sorpresa. Obito se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su brazo pegó contra la mesa del comedor, dejándola en posición oblicua. Una pila de hojas, libros y ropa cayeron al suelo. Itachi se levantó, sintiendo cada inspiración como hierro derretido en la garganta.

—¡Voy a matarte, asqueroso costal de mierda! —estalló agudamente Obito yendo hacia Itachi. Sonreía a través de una boca llena de sangre.

Itachi se volvió hacia él y le asestó un golpe en el cuello. Fue un ataque torpe y seco, con el canto de la mano, pero Obito no estaba preparado. Un dolor paralizador atronó en su nuca y su cabeza fue lanzada hacia atrás.

Algo metálico y pesado cayó sobre el linóleo.

La garganta de Obito produjo un gemido. La inercia no estaba de su parte, pero el "buen chico" logró evitar la caída, apoyándose con un fuerte puñetazo sobre la inclinada mesa.

Una furia incendiara brotó en el centro de su ojo derecho. Una mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su saco.

Vacío.

Obito miró hacia una mancha en el suelo. Una AK-45 compacta yacía junto a una de las patas de la mesa. Su mente no apremió a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese levantarla, obligándole al cuerpo dolorido a inclinarse en el acto.

Sus dedos rozaron el dorso…y los de Itachi el cañón de ésta

Dos pulsos, dos razones, dos vidas en defensa de sus propios objetivos. El forcejeo era reacio a desaparecer. Ninguno a darse por vencido.

Hasta que el disparo se escuchó, con un estruendo similar a un trueno devastador. Sólo un disparo.

----0----

Kisame se bajó inmediatamente de la unidad de policía qur todavía conducía. Ya no llevaba el uniforme sino el remedo de ropas de trabajo de Akatsuki, sin la gabardina.

Fue justo a la una de la mañana cuando entró al complejo habitacional donde sabía que estaba la vivienda particular de Uchiha Itachi. Estacionó el auto delante del Honda. Sin vida en su interior y la puerta del copiloto estaba entreabierta.

Justamente había puesto un pie en la entrada, cuando escuchó el disparo proveniente del piso superior. Solo estaba una luz en el interior

----0----

Sólo fue un disparo. La mano de Obito no rozó en ningún instante el gatillo y el cañón apuntaba sin barreras hacia el torso de Itachi.

La bala no había emergido y el sonido de la detonación, tampoco. No de ése revólver.

Lo único que Obito alcanzó a hacer en reflejo del disparo, fue aferrarse al dorso de la automática, arrebatándosela a su contrincante de un tosco movimiento e impactando el cañón contra el pómulo de éste. De haber sido un golpe más atinado, Obito pudo haberle volado el ojo derecho a Itachi aun sin disparar el arma. El Uchiha de cabello largo cayó de espaldas.

—¡Itachi!

Éste alzó la vista, con el cuello punzándole y el lado derecho de la cara en un dolorido sopor, encontrándola a ella, desde el quicio de la puerta. Temblando como la flama de una vela al ser agitada por el viento. Alzaba la pistola que Itachi le había dejado, sosteniéndola sobre ambas manos de la misma manera en que un niño muy pequeño sostiene un vaso con agua.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, junto a Itachi. El disparo, el tiro…fue hecho por ella. Segundos preciados antes de que el mismo Obito tocase el gatillo.

Una mancha rojiza emergió de la rodilla de Obito Uchiha, y este retrocedió con pasos vacilantes. Derrumbando la mesa por completo y buscando el apoyo y empuje del volcado mueble para erguirse, el Uchiha del ojo de vidrio trastabilló. Su pie ileso tropezó contra la pata de la mesa y su cadera y parte superior del cuerpo chocó impactándose estruendosamente contra la única ventana del apartamento, explotando como un torpedo. Cúmulos y fragmentos del cristal macilento volaron a su alrededor.

No cayó por la ventana, el contrapeso de su pie, aun atascado contra la pata del mueble impidió la precipitación de la gravedad sobre Obito Uchiha. Consiguió erguir el torso. Su cara estaba descompuesta en una mueca demente, su ojo brillaba como una moneda entre su cabello enmarañado y sus labios se compusieron en la sonrisa aterradora de un loco que al menos se ha librado de toda inhibición. Les miraba.

—¡VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO! ¡VOY A MATARLOS!—irguió el arma, el dedo en el detonador estaba firme y el objetivo no se debatiría mas allá de Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno—¡A LOS DOS! ¡LOS MANDARÉ DIRECTO AL INFIERNO, JUNTO CON SHISUI… !

La frase se cortó. El filete de caoba que sostenía el endeble y fracturado vidrio corredizo de la ventana, dejó de hacer palanca y cayó. Los restantes de vidrio, afilados y desiguales como cuchillas de algún instrumento de tortura medieval, se precipitaron.

Cayeron, profiriendo un silbido dúctil. El filo desgarró la camisa y ropas de Obito. Con la presteza de mil dagas, acribillaron a éste. La cabeza se le torció en un ángulo y topó contra el borde de la ventana Sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia la nada de un modo horrible. La sangre corría por su cara.

Estancado allí, entre el alféizar de la ventana y el cristal roto, atravesándole por completo. Como cuchillas…o como las estocadas que arremetió contra Uchiha Shisui.

Obito Uchiha, quien a hierro había matado…a hierro había muerto.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_...Nada, más allá del nombre del siguiente capítulo..._**

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._**

**_"CAÍN"_**


	31. Cain

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Trigésimo Capítulo**

**"Caín"**

"El destino ve la verdad…pero aguarda"

—¿Q…qu…que…hice? –su voz temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Apenas y había parpadeado. Su mente parecía no poder penar en otra cosa—¿Qué hice….? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice…Itachi?

Y tras horas angustiosas –que en realidad fueron segundos de batalla mental- por seguir de pie, Sakura Haruno se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, junto al hombre a quien amaba.

Itachi estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el refile de la puerta. Una mano aun sujetaba su adolorido costado y la otra, buscó inmediatamente la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura, alojándola en el espacio protector de su hombro

—¡¿Qué hice, Itachi?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –y ella apremió a un desolado llanto de pánico y miedo.

Sus palabras se desvanecieron y él se aprestó a envolverle con ambos brazos, a pesar del estruendoso dolor que abatía sus costillas. Itachi le abrazó tan fuerte, como si el tiempo no existiese. Sakura hundió su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha, desviando la mirada del horripilante cuerpo que permanecía quieto como una ruinosa estructura que acabase de ser demolida. Y puede que así hubiese parecido el suceso. No le había matado, fue un disparo de emergencia, sin puntería ni trayectoria. Un golpe de suerte, quizás pero…si Sakura no hubiese recurrido a esa distracción, el arma de Obito pudo haberse precipitado con un disparo. E Itachi estaba delante del cañón, el pudo haber…

—…gracias.

Los sollozos menguaron, Sakura alzó la vista y sus ojos, ahora fulgurando de un verde esmeralda casi translúcido por sus lágrimas incontenibles aun, se fijaron en los de Itachi. Éste deslizó una mellada mano con premura sobre el rostro de ella.

—Gracias…Sakura-chan.

No dijo nada. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la acumulación de todo aquello acontecido franquearon una barrera en su rostro. Le abrazó más fuerte y como respuesta silenciosa, sus labios se sellaron con los de él en un encuentro trémulo y pasajero.

—Mi Sakura…

La palabra quedó absorbida por el rumor de dos toscos pasos, deteniéndose en el quicio de la entrada. Itachi volteó el rostro inmediatamente, encontrándose con el semblante inquisitivo de Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Me lleva el…¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? –inquirió. No había un tono de alarma y su rostro mostraba la expresión neutra de quien ve este tipo de cosas todos los días. Miró a Itachi, en el suelo sosteniendo a una joven de cabellos rosas. Luego al alfiletero humano antes llamado Obito, que yacía entre la pared, el marco de la ventana y los vidrios astillados de ésta. Y de nuevo a Itachi—No me jodas…¿Que carajos hiciste, "chico listo"?…

El ardor de su caja torácica repiqueteaba con la aridez crónica de un ataque de apendicitis, pero el Uchiha se las arregló para inhalar menguadamente y hablar sin que las palabras se convirtiesen en un martirio.

—Obito…quería de vuelta… a Kyuubi…—resolló, procurándose otra recarga de aire—Y trató…de matarnos…a ambos—Itachi señaló con la mirada hacia el arma que portaba Obito, ahora bajo la derrumbada mesa—. Le dispararon en la rodilla…el muy idiota tropezó y…Ahí esta.

Kisame bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Obvio, tu no podrías haberte ensuciado las manos con mierda como ésa, muchachito—el teniente Hoshigaki se acercó sin vacilar hacia el cadáver del llamado "buen chico", escrutándolo con el ojo experto de un forense—. No hay ningún impacto de bala en el pecho –posó una mano en el borde superior del vidrio—La ventana hizo el resto del trabajo. Ya no hacen los marcos como antes, jeje.

Llevaba puestos los guantes reglamentarios de un equipo antimotines. Aprovechando la ventaja, sujetó sin miramientos el saco del cuerpo y vació sus bolsillos. Tres tarjetas en el derecho: _mastercard, Visa, Konoha Express_.

_El cabrón no pensaba largarse con las manos vacías…_pensó Kisame. Esculcó el otro bolsillo, encontrando otras dos tarjetas menos importantes, un paquete de goma de mascar sabor naranja, las llaves del auto y un papel doblado cuidadosamente. Lo abrió, leyendo la descuidada y casi cuadrada manuscrita plasmada en éste.

Se giró hacia su compañero de equipo.

—Eh, "chico listo", ¿No deberías haberte suicidado?

Itachi alzó una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Qué?

Kisame siguió releyendo.

—Aquí dice que eras el culpable de todos los desfalcos de Uchiha Ad Worx junto con un tal Shisui, que configuraste y pensabas activar a Kyuubi y luego suicidarte…ah claro, después de asesinar a tu hermano y…¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?

El Uchiha trató de levantarse al instante. Las piernas y la espalda le obligaron a quedarse allí.

—¡Yo nunca haría semejante cosa! ¡¿Quién escribió eso?!

Hoshigaki le entregó la carta.

—Pues parece tu letra, muchachito. –Kisame se guardó las tarjetas en su bolsillo. Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme reglamentario de la policía—. Excepto porque no te he visto usar bolígrafos tan baratos.

Itachi contempló al detalle la letra. Cursiva pero con algunas vocales cuadradas –y recordó cómo había batallado su padre inútilmente por quitarle el defecto— . casi idéntica a lejanía, aunque algunas letras parecían calcadas y, afirmativamente como decía Kisame, el desvanecido de la tinta en algunas palabras provenía de una pluma barata. Itachi siempre usaba pluma fuente, nunca un bolígrafo.

Pero Obito si. Su cubículo estaba lleno de ellas. Rojas, negras…azules, como su "propia" carta. O la de Shisui.

—Ésa maldita rata…

—Humm…pues si que lo tenía todo preparado.—comentó Kisame, echando ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos del pantalón. Miró al muchacho incorporarse trabajosamente, llevando una mano en el costado y la otra en el firme apoyo del hombro de aquella joven—Eh, ¿seguro que estás bien, chico listo?

Itachi, con la piel marfileña muy tensa en sus facciones, se tragó el dolor y trató de restarle importancia.

—Si…sólo fue el golpe…—dijo con voz seca,

A pesar de ello, sabía que sus palabras no eran al cien por ciento sinceras, pero, de haberse tratado de una fractura, tal vez el dolor hubiese sido más que inminente, ¿no?

—Itachi…—Sakura apremió a sujetarle aun más fuerte del brazo. Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos pero la respiración y el pulso aun continuaban tambaleantes. Su atención quedó fija en el reflejo luminoso y distante detrás de los mellados vidrios de la ventana—…alguien se acerca.

El bramido seco de un motor se escuchó, proveniente de una de las calles aledañas pero demasiado cerca. En una calle pública a la una y media de la madrugada, eso era totalmente inusual.

Kisame seguía frente a la ventana y al cuerpo, al tanto de aquel fulgor momentáneo en el exterior.

—Después de semejante escándalo, no me parece extraño que alguien del edificio haya llamado a la policía—el teniente Hoshigaki se giró hacia el muchacho, escuchando los secos jadeos de éste por el esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

Una vez más, Kisame se había percatado de la menguada resistencia de Itachi en una confrontación física. Si bien se trataba de unos cuantos golpes, parecía más bien que el mismo Obito había arremetido hasta la mesa contra él.

Consciente del sonido seseante del lejano vehículo, entornó su atención hacia la puerta.

—No creo que sea conveniente quedarnos aquí,—escrutó ceñudamente al Uchiha—andan tras de ti, y en esas condiciones, supongo que no podrás correr por más de tres cuadras.

Itachi consiguió permanecer en equilibrio sobre sus piernas.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —gruñó.

Kisame esbozó una sonrisa turbia y desigual.

—Tengo una idea.

----0----

La policía había sitiado en tropel todo el edificio de apartamentos domiciliados del este. La segunda vez en la semana. La segunda en el día.

El interior del número cuarenta y tres, estaba concentrado por tres oficiales del departamento de investigación, dos forenses y cuatro policías privados. Uno de los elementos de alto rango y con el rostro enjuto, lleno de melladuras, contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Obito Uchiha como quien mira un trozo de carne putrefacta.

—No hay huellas dactilares, más allá de las del occiso, Morino-san. –espetó uno de los oficiales.—y sólo tiene un impacto de munición, calibre cuarenta. Arma de mano, pero el impacto sólo fue en la extremidad inferior.

Ibiki, con ambas manos cubiertas por la reglamentaria textura del látex de los guantes de examinación, escudriñó las prendas del cuerpo.

Bolsillos vacíos, salvo algunos objetos de efecto personal. Ni un recibo, documento o dato impreso. Miró hacia arriba, directamente hacia el alféizar, del que aun pendía el reborde del vidrio. Calculó mentalmente la trayectoria que probablemente hubiese seguido Obito. Y el impacto de bala en su rodilla izquierda dejaba una ligera interrogante.

El cuerpo estaba intacto de disparos en zonas vitales.

—No era tan astuto el "buen chico"—espetó Ibiki, mientras leía la carpeta de informe que le alcanzó otro de los subordinados.—. pero aun queda una fichita en el juego. Dos.

—¿Va a hacer esa llamada ahora, Morino-san?

Ibiki asintió y se giró de inmediato hacia uno de los oficiales que recién había entrado al área, sumándose a la multitud. Se dirigió a Morino con el sumo respeto que exigía su cargo.

—No hubo testigos. Dos vecinos del edificio de junto sólo escucharon unos gritos y el sonido de la ventana al romperse. Tampoco nadie vio salir a alguien del edificio después del incidente, salvo…—hizo una pausa, como si quisiese pensárselo mejor—…No. No tiene importancia, Morino-san.

—¿Qué no tiene importancia? Explícate.

El uniformado se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie vio a alguien salir del edificio, pero una joven había interrogado a los vecinos de la planta baja con respecto a algunas de las personas que vivían aquí. Después del homicidio.

El superior le miró dubitativo.

—¿No preguntó nada más? ¿No te dijeron siquiera el nombre del sujeto al que buscaba?

—Negativo, Morino-san.

—¿Tienes las señas de la joven esa?

El oficial respondió al instante.

—Cabello largo, rojizo. Gafas. Parecía no ser de por aquí.

----0----

Bajo el ronroneo del carburador a medio afinar de la patrulla, Itachi, ya con el pulso y los nervios un poco más aplacados, consiguió inquirir aquella pregunta por segunda vez.

—¿Porqué?

Kisame conducía, mientras la torreta, el radar y cualquier otra luz del interior del vehículo estaban apagados. Miró por el retrovisor hacia el dueño de la pregunta anterior y la respondió con otra.

—¿Porqué qué, "chico listo"? –dijo con descuidada voz cortada.

—Esto. Todo esto, Kisame —respondió el Uchiha y sus orbes retaron silenciosamente a Kisame—bien pudiste matarme junto con Obito…o a cualquiera de Akatsuki si…

—Ya te dije que nunca he matado ni mataré a nadie, es la manera más estúpida de "echarse la soga al cuello". El homicidio es la peor mierda en la que puedas hundirte—Kisame volvió su atención al camino—y con Akatsuki, no eres el único con tratar de seguirles la pista. He pasado cinco años y …

—Y sabías de esto ¿todo este tiempo?

—No puedo decir que no, pero encontrar el resto de los números esos…—Kisame hablaba como si el asunto fuese un caso sin importancia—…quién diría que el hijo del propio Namikase los tuviese tatuados en la espalda. Ahora entiendo porqué Sasori y Deidara estaban tras él.

—Sigo sin entender. Lo sabías y no hiciste nada…y ahora. Ahora…—Itachi cortó la palabra, ahogando un bostezo.—simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Pasé cinco años haciendo "trabajitos de entrega" para Pein –abrevó el oficial Hoshigaki—Pero el tipo era demasiado lerdo para pagarme a tiempo, y acepté el cargo de oficial encubierto, sin que el mismo Pein se diese cuenta. No hubo archivo o dato que no pasase por mis manos, y Zetsu fue muy útil.—volvió a mirar al Uchiha—y el incorporarte a Akatsuki fue como ganar un as de espadas en una flor imperial.

—Me usaste, a fin de cuentas.

Kisame se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese importante.

—Puede y si. Puede y no.

—Entonces deja que me encargue del resto, Akatsuki ya esta tras las rejas, al menos más de la mitad—Itachi resolló, más agotado que adolorido.—Esto ya no es tu asunto.

El conductor bufó desinteresadamente. La velocidad seguía un nivel medio y el reloj transcurría sin detenerse por nada ni nadie.

—Lo sé. Dejará de ser mi asunto, en cuanto lleguemos al límite del estado. –Kisame no escuchó más palabras provenientes de su ahora ex compañero de equipo.

A través de la escasa iluminación de la acera, vio en el reflejo del retrovisor a Itachi Uchiha, con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro casi apoyado en la ventanilla. La joven que le había estado acompañando desde el inicio de la noche estaba con la cabeza recargada contra el hombro del Uchiha y su mano no soltó la de éste. Dormitaba, aparentemente y el cansancio era visible en sus juveniles facciones.

Su novia…

No, Kisame se autocorrigió mientras miraba de nuevo las líneas emergentes de la calle, cerca de convertirse en el entronque con rumbo a la carretera rural sesenta y seis de Konoha. Recordó el breve comentario de Itachi.

"Es mi esposa" dijo con tono seco pero firme. Conocía esa modulación de voz, era obvio que Itachi hablaba en serio.

Y constatando la última información que Zetsu había recopilado…

_Vaya, en buen lío se han metido, "chico listo"._

----0----

—Hacia el sur…—musitó Karin desde el asiento trasero. Sentía que las palabras fluían raras en su boca y poco a poco la conciencia total de la realidad, caía en su mente.—Parece que tomaron la ruta hacia la carretera.

Sasuke se giró sobre su asiento y contempló ceñudamente a la muchacha de cabellos rojo fuego. Ésta apartó la mirada al instante, percibiendo el temblor de un miedo lejano aun acogido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Estás segura? –la voz del Uchiha se denotaba casi desvanecida en medio de la gravedad de su semblante.

Karin afirmó con la cabeza.

En el exterior, las calles comenzaban a tornarse cada vez menos urbanizadas. Los domicilios privados disminuían conforme la recta se acercaba hacia las afueras de la metropolitana zona de Konoha.

Silencio, pero una idea necia seguía agitándose con el ímpetu de una bandera izada al viento. Una idea proveniente del conductor de aquel trastabillado y enmohecido Renault.

El freno de mano hizo presencia en el momento y en medio de una de las calles limitantes, a las dos de la mañana, el auto se detuvo por completo. Frenado, no por falta de combustible, ni siquiera una falla mecánica.

Suigetsu había pisado el pedal junto al acelerador. Y el que se mantenía sobre éste, dejó de hacer presión, así de repente. Sasuke dio un golpe en el tablero.

—¡¿Qué carajo…?!—dijo a Suigetsu, quien estaba tan quieto como una estatua y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte—¡Arranca, estúpido!

—No.

La palabra salió como un jadeo. No había ninguna expresión en el semblante del muchacho de cabellos plateados, nada que denotase alguna emoción. Pero si las pupilas pudiesen hablar, expresarían la abnegación que pasaba por la mente de Suigetsu en este momento.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Sasuke habló calmado, pero eso no significaba que hubiese tranquilidad en las futuras acciones.

—No, Sasuke…—el joven de afilada y desigual dentadura apretó los nudillos sobre el volante—. No voy a implicarme en un homicidio…

—Arranca.—ordenó Sasuke con un tono autoritario nada forzado. La voz de alguien que esta acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

—No.

La palanca del freno estaba libre y sin miramientos, Sasuke la retrocedió hasta el número tres.

—Arranca de una jodida vez.

Y el vehículo se movió cuando obligadamente Suigetsu dio vuelta a la llave. A pesar de sentirse como un autómata, su boca parecía no detenerse, a causa del nerviosismo y el sudor frío que abatía su frente.

—Una cosa era un simple asalto…uno o dos robos…¡¿Pero un asesinato?!—decía con la voz en un hilo—Juugo murió y….tu…a ti ni te importó que…

El Uchiha rompió la silenciosa compostura.

—¡A mi me importa un bledo lo que ocurrió con un bastardo como ése! ¡Un maldito estorbo bueno para nada!—el grito salió como un gruñido ronco de la garganta de Sasuke— ¡Y si quieres largarte, hazlo!

—¡Pues lo haré si detengo el auto de una puñetera vez!

—¡Adelante! ¡Hijo de puta!

Y en un desahogo de frustración, coraje y encono, el puño de Sasuke empujó el maxilar de Suigetsu, hasta que la cabeza de éste topó por inercia contra el vidrio empañado de la ventanilla. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar el volante y el dolor atronador emergió en su mandíbula por el impacto de aquel puño pesado.

El auto seguía en movimiento, y fue esto lo que ocasionó que la portezuela, dañada, enmohecida y tan decadentemente frágil como el resto del vehículo, se abriese en el momento en que las ruedas apresaron el borde de la acera, mientras el Renault se dirigía bamboleándose sin el control del volante, estando a una velocidad de más de cincuenta.

Karin había gritado algo, pero ninguno de ellos le escuchó. Suigetsu sólo sintió otro golpe contra el pómulo, por el puño derecho de Sasuke. Su cuerpo, reacio a moverse, se precipitó hacia la izquierda. La portezuela abierta se agitaba hacia afuera y hacia dentro, y la fuerza de gravedad en comunión con el impulso del cuerpo de Suigetsu se encargaron de arrojarle por ésta.

El muchacho cayó sobre el asfalto con el sonido de un costal. Una mano alcanzó a proteger la cabeza. La otra trató de amortiguar estúpidamente la caída; se rompió la muñeca y el meñique al instante. Rodó un par de metros, quedándose quieto cerca del borde de la acera.

El Renault no se detenía, proyectándose contra las barreras de contención aledañas al río.

—¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡Sasuke!—Karin sintió que se le saldría el corazón.

Por cuestión de aliviados segundos, Sasuke asió el volante, pasándose al asiento del conductor y pisando el freno con el pie diestro.

Un metro más. Un metro más y hubieran caído con todo y auto al río.

Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que ésta casi sale de sus metálicos goznes. Dirigió una fulminante mirada a la joven de gruesas gafas. Karin estaba más pálida que la mantequilla y sus ojos brillaban, denotando una proximidad a un llanto de terror.

—¿Tu también quieres largarte?—Sasuke lo dijo de manera imperativa. Eso, no era una pregunta.

Karin, no se negó, pero tampoco dijo nada.

En el distante horizonte reflejado en el retrovisor, deparó en Suigetsu, a quizás diez o quince metros de dónde estaban. Puso el vehículo en marcha, retomando el camino y no prestó atención alguna a los reclamos del muchacho tumbado a la mitad de la calle.

Habían estado siguiendo la pista de su hermano. Apenas llegaron al apartamento que según información del propio Suigetsu, había sido el domicilio en éstos últimos días de Itachi, cuando se encontraron con toda una parvada de policías, en orden de cateo del edificio.

Tiempo perdido, y ahora al doble por las insolencias de Suigetsu.

_Pedazo de mierda…cobarde. _

La información obtenida mediante Karin –la única utilidad que Sasuke podía reconocer en ella era que podía ser un señuelo que pasase casi desapercibido— les había llevado a los límites de Konoha. Y de ahí…todo dependía de su criterio e intuición.

_Ese maldito…juro que me las pagará. Voy a matarlo._

La idea se tornaba más vívida. Más real. Más y más.

_Voy a matarte…_

Aliados o sin ellos –Obito también había entregado el equipo—. Sólo o acompañado, Sasuke no iba a detenerse por nada…ni por nadie.

----0----

Itachi, Sakura y Kisame habían bajado del auto hacía casi veinte minutos, tiempo aprovechado en aparcar la silenciosa patrulla en el área de estacionamiento de aquel motel establecido a un kilómetro de la estación de peaje.

Nadie en la caseta preguntó más allá de la simple frase de Hoshigaki. El enunciado de "patrullaje de rutina" sonó coherentemente creíble por parte de Kisame, y a pesar de no llevar el uniforme por completo, la torreta y la placa fueron más que suficientes.

—Hasta aquí llego, "chico listo". Querías hacerte cargo de lo demás, pues adelante —el teniente de la comisaría municipal de Konoha esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

Itachi, quien sentía el cálido contacto de Sakura en su mano, se limitó a asentir, casi por reflejo. El viento del sereno cimbraba la piel de sus brazos desnudos. Llevaba puesto el mismo pantalón descolorido y la camisa sin mangas, a excepción de la gabardina, en la cual estaba envuelta su compañera

Sakura se volvió hacia Itachi.

—Iré a registrarnos. No es temporada alta, supongo que habrá habitaciones.—comentó ella.

—Está bien. —Itachi soltó momentáneamente su mano, para luego pasarla en un gesto rápido y fugaz por el dorso de su hombro—Yo llevo la maleta.

La "improvisada maleta" era la mochila que solía llevar a la escuela estaba moderadamente llena de unos cuantos efectos personales de ambos, una muda extra de ropa y los documentos. Su carta de emancipación y el acta de matrimonio. La valija quedó a los pies de Itachi y éste contempló distraído cómo Sakura se alejaba hasta llegar a la entrada del inmueble.

Aun no amanecía, y la farola del motel destellaba como ascua en medio del desolado y oscuro entorno. El cansancio pesaba a plomo en los tres; más en Itachi.

—¿Qué ocurrirá en Konoha? –su pregunta parecía lejana. Apenas y pudo escucharse a sí mismo.

Kisame se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, dolorido por la tensión.

—_Humpfh_…no lo sé, muchachito.—respondió sin alguna expresión concreta—. Se llevará a juicio a todo Akatsuki, creo que hasta yo atestiguaré algunas cosas, los procesarán y…

—Seguirán buscándome. Me encontrarán, quizás. —exhaló el Uchiha, perdiendo su vista en un punto muerto.

—Quien sabe —Hoshigaki entornó su vista en él—No sé cual sea tu estrategia.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza, abatido, cansado y todavía lastimado en el torso. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, tratando de aminorar el frío del exterior.

—Creo…que ni yo lo sé. —dijo más al suelo que miraba que a Kisame—. Si me entrego, la dejaría y, sé que me necesita. Yo la necesito—hizo una pausa, mirando una nubecilla de su propio aliento en medio de la helada humedad del próximo amanecer—. Es lo único que me queda y no quiero arrastrarla a tanto. No así. No a ella y mucho menos al niño.

Hoshigaki no espetó asombro o contrariedad alguna. Solamente se limitó a un gruñido distraído y corto, como si quisiere acortar una risa.

—Vaya, Zetsu tenía razón. Te precipitaste demasiado, muchachito.

—Hmp…lo sé.

El turbio y desgarbado compañero del Uchiha miró el reloj de pulso y volvió la mano al abrigo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta policíaca.

—Sabes, Itachi…—el comentario comenzó con un bostezo apagado—…he oído que _Yukigakure_ es un lugar tranquilo. Alejado de la franja de los Reinos, no tiene lazos con Konoha pero tampoco conflictos.

Éste le devolvió la mirada. Kisame ya no le veía el rostro, pero la intuición de Itachi podía asegurarle que hablaba confiadamente. Inusual, demasiado inusual viniendo por parte de Kisame Hoshigaki, aquel que había arremetido en anteriores ocasiones contra sabandijas y contrabandistas de peor calaña…¿ayudando?

_…sólo por que no fui un problema, como los demás idiotas de Akatsuki. Quizá, de lo contrario, hubiera ocurrido una emboscada justo aquí y justo ahora._

—Yukigakure…—suspiró Itachi—…eso queda hasta el borde del continente. Al norte.

Kisame había echado a andar hacia la patrulla.

—Si, hace frío y nieva mucho. Es algo rústico pero tranquilo—dijo ya sin mirar al Uchiha—Piénsalo, "chico listo"—abrió la puerta, y antes de subirse se dirigió por última vez a aquel que fue su compañero de equipo—. Debo ir y sacar esos jodidos reportes, antes de que Morino explote de rabia. Por cierto, muchacho…. –sonrió ampliamente, denotando el brillo de su astillada dentadura—…nunca te he visto ni tú a mi.

Itachi espetó un "hmp" a modo de afirmación

Encendió el motor, y con las luces del interior y la torreta apagadas, como habían llegado, así se había ido. El muchacho de profundas ojeras permaneció de pie, mirándole alejarse y perderse en la distancia. Sintiendo el peso de la maleta entre sus pies y el viento dándole en el rostro.

—Gracias…Kisame.

----0----

_Contesta…_

El teléfono seguía marcando. Tenía que responder, todo ciudadano común y decente de Konoha aun estaba en su domicilio a las dos y media de la mañana.

_Contesta…_

Sakura afianzó los dedos un poco más en el auricular. Y el tono de marcado se interrumpió al proceder a la llamada. Oyó la voz adormilada de su madre, al otro lado de la bocina y la chica de cabellos rosas de repente olvidó el argumento.

Días, tensiones, novedades…todo de repente borrado.

—Mamá…

Notó que Hanako bostezaba abiertamente.

—¿Sakura?...—pareció oír que casi soltaba el teléfono. Y alzó la voz ante una anticipada retahíla de interrogantes—¡Sakura! ¡¿Sakura, dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!...He visto las noticias, ¡Estan buscando a Itachi! Parece que por…

—Lo…lo sé, mamá. Todo este tiempo, desde que vivo con él.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sakura suspiró, en una extraña mueca de alivio y a la vez de miedo. Aliviada por el motivo de haber escuchado la típica modulación de palabras y voz de su madre. Ella misma sabía que no podía escucharle de otro modo. Y miedo por la razón de la suma de todos los sucesos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que hablaron? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Un mes?

Y todo de lo que debía enterarse…

—Lo sé…—Sakura sintió que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, y una lágrima solitaria cruzó por su mejilla—…pero no es un asesino. Estuvo aliado a Akatsuki, porque lo obligaron…ellos asesinaron a su primo, y saquearon las cuentas. No Itachi…

—Hija, le esta buscando toda la fuerza de la policía. Cargos de traición, contrabando y no sé que más…¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¿No entiendes que corres peligro con ése hombre cerca?! ¡Te lo había advertido, Sakura!

—Mamá…—la voz se le quebró, no en un llanto, sino en un suspiro henchido de todo el cansancio mental que sentía. Y las palabras surgieron. Todo.—No voy a dejarlo…no porque ahora…

—¡El que estés viviendo con ése tipo no significa que seas su cómplice! ¡Sabías que nunca aprobé esa relación!

—Mi esposo. Es mi esposo ahora—Sakura simplemente habló. Como quería y necesitaba hacerlo—…Itachi y yo nos hemos casado. Es lo que debimos hacer…lo mejor para los dos y…

—No…¡De ninguna manera, Haruno Sakura! ¡No!

—…tendremos familia. Mamá, estoy embarazada.

Se creó un silencio abrupto y largo. El llanto se presentó, no en ella, sino al otro lado de la línea, en el interior de aquella casa en Konoha, que había sido su hogar. Oyó la respiración entrecortada. Hanako retomó la conversación. Forzada, angustiada. Preocupada

—¿Qué…? Sakura…Sakura, ¿Qué…qué hiciste?

—Tenías razón, me equivoqué, mamá. –Ella asintió, sintiendo el corazón en un puño—. Pero, voy a enmendarlo. Vamos a enmendarlo, los dos…Itachi y yo.

El sollozo se hizo un poco más audible por parte de Hanako. Un timbre corto anunciaba la escasa energía de batería en el celular.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakura?...¿quieres…volver?

—No. mamá…yo…Sé que cometí un error. Muchos…pero yo quiero corregirlos. Por mí.

—Sakura…

El timbre volvió a escucharse, dos veces repetidas ahora.

—Voy a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien…—su mano temblaba, al igual que ella, pese a no estar de pie. Continuaba acurrucada en la cama y quiso hundir el rostro en la almohada, ocultando las difusas lágrimas que brotaban de sus orbes jade—Cuídate mucho…te quiero, mamá.

Y el teléfono timbró por tercera y última vez, antes de desvanecerse en su descarga total. Ella dejó caer el aparato sobre el buró. Dos manos le sujetaron con mesura por la espalda. Sintió el aliento cálido de Itachi sobre su cuello.

—¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó él, acomodándose a su lado.

Los labios de la joven temblaron, bajo un jadeante "sí". Se dio media vuelta y su rostro se encontró con el de Itachi. Éste aproximó más su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándole por la espalda.

—Sakura…—las sílabas pasaban lentas, hablando quedamente, rozando con su aliento las comisuras de la joven—Te prometo, que cuidaré de ti. Siempre.

El murmullo era suave, al igual que su respiración. Ella se acomodó sobre la almohada y entre los brazos de Itachi, sujetándole también.

_Siempre._

Sus parpados pesaban, y el cuerpo aclamaba el tan necesitado descanso. En ambos.

—Te amo, Itachi.

El enunciado quedó apagado, al cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un sopor pesado y sin sueños.

----0----

La luz no siguió encendida y los muelles de la cama no hablaron. No había porqué hacerlo, el acto físico había quedado rezagado por la necesidad mutua de contacto pasivo pero completo. La situación lo ameritaba, lo único que deseaban era tenerse el uno al otro, como tanto habían sufrido por ello.

Ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, hasta muy entrada la mañana. Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, a regañadientes y obligada fuerza por dirigirse de nuevo al lavabo.

Un mes y dos semanas. Y los achaques, náuseas y mareos, aunque mas apaciguados, seguían presentes. Todo ello menguaría hasta el siguiente mes, según recordaba de los tediosos resúmenes de biología.

Los hechos cayeron de golpe en su conciencia, una vez que logró recuperarse de la última arcada. Habían huido. Se habían casado y habían huido…y el destino aun era incierto.

Itachi murmuró algo acerca de uno de los puntos más alejados, fuera del País del Fuego y de toda nación céntrica; Yukigakure.

Ella había asentido. No conocía en absoluto el lugar, pero irían juntos.

_Los tres. Lejos, nosotros tres_. Pensó alzándose levemente la blusa, mirando hacia su estómago. Un mes más...o tal vez en dos meses comenzaría a notarse el indicio de la vida que llevaba a su protección. Recordó el escaso diálogo de la noche anterior, antes de la llamada a su madre.

—Satoshi…—dijo Itachi, mientras pasaba dos dedos con tacto mesurado sobre el vientre de Sakura. Deteniéndolo en aquel punto frágil, cerca del área del ombligo, mientras ella le contemplaba con superflua expectación—...creo que es un buen nombre…si es varón.

Una idea dejada al aire, bajo el escaso diálogo entre ambos.

_Satoshi_.

El significado seguía presente. Aun antes de que él se lo hubiese explicado ella ya lo había asociado. El vocablo significaba: pensamiento claro; agudo; sabio.

_Satoshi…Satoshi Uchiha._

A ella le gustaba. Ya tendrían tiempo de decidir. Tiempo para pensar…una vida, juntos, como familia, y…

La idea desapareció al instante, justo cuando salieron del edificio. Un kilómetro más allá de éste, y toda esperanza quedó al olvido, arrancada como la última flor ante la primera ventisca.

Itachi le sujetó del brazo, ante la presencia de su hermano. Bajo las luces de la madrugada, las facciones de Sasuke se denotaban de un fulgor de silencioso arrebato. Las cejas, de una forma oblicua, casi oculta tras los gruesos mechones de cabello, se conjuntaron en una expresión fría, sobre el destello de unos orbes sin certeza humana.

Estaba inmóvil, delante de ambos. Karin junto a él, como Sakura lo estaba a la par de Itachi. Una superflua ironía como un reflejo malogrado.

—Sasuke, ¿que…?—no había nadie, nadie salvo ellos cuatro. La pregunta se desvaneció en el silencio, al momento en que el menor de los Uchiha desenfundó a _Kusanagi_. Itachi no soltó a Sakura, en ningún momento—Baja eso, Sasuke…

Calmado, pero alerta. Así permanecía Itachi y el viento de la mañana seguía soplando, ajeno totalmente a todo. Sasuke no desviaba el contacto visual.

_Franquear la barrera de miradas y eludirla era parta cobardes_, repetía mentalmente. No bajó el arma, no retrocedió.

_No, no esta vez, Itachi._

—Sasuke…—Itachi hablaba, forzándose a una seguridad aparente en sus palabras. La autoridad del hermano mayor le correspondía. No iba a flaquear. No debía—Baja el arma, niño…

La palabra y el tono de éste se clavaron en su mente como una garra. _Niño… ¿Es así como siempre me has visto?...Como todos…_

Sus dedos se apretaron contra el mango, con tal fuerza que los nudillos se enrojecieron.

—No. –gruñó Sasuke.

Itachi creyó ver el miedo traslúcido en sus ojos.

—Sasuke…

_Me habían quitado todo… ¿qué quedaba para mí?... ¿acaso importaba?_

Un torrente de recuerdos difuminados en las telarañas del pasado fulguró por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Años pasados de escuela, trabajos y tareas…riñas con gente que le había molestado…gritos de ayuda, que nunca fueron socorridos. Ensayos escolares y proyectos en que quedó a la deriva…

_Te ayudaré en cuanto vuelva de clases, Sasuke-chan,_ decía aquel Itachi de hacía siete u ocho años atrás. _Te explicaré la tarea…Sasu-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude con el proyecto de ciencias?..._

Pero la ayuda nunca llegó.

—No.

Tardes, noches y mañanas en las que Sasuke llegaba preguntando por él, consiguiendo siempre la misma respuesta de su madre: "Itachi-chan esta ayudando a tu padre en la oficina"…"Itachi-chan salió a hacer un trabajo urgente para la empresa"…"Itachi-chan pasará las vacaciones en un curso para la universidad"

…Itachi, tampoco estaba para él.

Nada, no quedaba nada para Sasuke. El interés de su padre era inclusive peor.

"A tu edad, Itachi tenía mejores notas"…"Itachi se graduará antes de la escuela. Deberías ser como él, Sasuke"…"Itachi será asignado como gerente nacional. Espero que tú también seas útil en cuanto termines la escuela, Sasuke"…"Itachi ya es autosuficiente. Era de esperarse, tratándose de mi hijo".

"Mi muchacho. MI HIJO".

Principios. Razones…y circunstancias. Todo en derredor al genio de la familia, y Sasuke, relegado como una sombra. Un sobrante…un repuesto.

—Dame el arma, Sasuke –Itachi alargó el brazo hacia él, con el sigilo de quien mueve una ficha de dominó sobre una columna estratégicamente edificada de éstos—Por favor…

Firme y congelado, con el brazo erguido y el pulso estancado, Sasuke no se movía ni un ápice.

No tenía nada, y lo poco que Sasuke había conseguido…

_Sakura._

¿Le había amado? ¿O es que el amor es como el cepillarse los dientes, lo haces tan a menudo, lo finges, hasta que se convierte en costumbre?

Amistad, amor y lazos forjados. Todo carecía de importancia. Relegados al olvido, así dolía menos si había alguna separación. Y eso era lo que molestaba ahora. Dolía y quemaba.

_Itachi…Sakura…_

Él se la había arrebatado y…

—Por favor…Sasuke…

Lo único que aun le quedaba. Lo único que tenía como lazo físico y casi sentimental. Arrebatado de sus manos, una vez más…como el cariño que pudo haber tenido en familia. Como la importancia que nunca tendrá en ésta.

Nunca Sasuke.

Nunca.

—Sasuke…

_Nunca._

—¡NO!

Sakura se interpuso entre los dos, pero Sasuke la apartó de sí con un golpe que la lanzó hacia un costado. La chica cayó de rodillas. Karin se quedó estupefacta. Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de un destello inmisericorde. El cañón seguía apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo de Itachi. Su mano instintivamente accionó el gatillo, produciendo una centella metálica que emergió del interior de la pistola.

—¡¡Sasuke!!

Debido a la inexistente carga de pólvora y el silenciador incorporado a la estructura, el arma hizo un ruido absurdamente insignificante, como el disparo de un fusil de aire comprimido.

Cayó de las manos de Sasuke al instante, como si la descarga le hubiese quemado las yemas de los dedos. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, horror o sorpresa, o tal vez ambas.

--¡¡ITACHI!!—Sakura gritó, casi tan fuerte como podía.

Karin no se encontraba mejor, no podía moverse. Se desplomó aturdida.

Un trago de su propia sangre se atoró en la garganta de Itachi, en el momento en el que sintió un impacto al atravesar su costado. Algo cálido de color carmesí oscuro escurría a borbotones de su lado izquierdo y un dolor paralizante acudía a cada latido de su corazón. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, cayó contra una barda.

Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como un bloque de hielo y erizado por el dolor. Una de sus manos se aferró a la escueta pared.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

—¡¡Itachi!!

Los negros ojos de Sasuke seguían abiertos, como si como si contemplasen una visión.

_¿Era eso lo que querías no?_

Su mano temblaba y los dedos estaban aun rígidos, sujetando un arma invisible.

_Era eso, ¿verdad, Sasuke?_

Jadeaba y sus oídos parecían estar tapados por completo. Oyendo a Karin gritar como si estuviese a millas de distancia. No, no era como cuando murió Juugo. Eso no fue su culpa, ésta vez, él…Sasuke Uchiha había…

_Lo mataste…mataste a tu hermano…¿No era eso lo que querías?_

—¡¡ITACHI!!

Las puntas de los dedos de Sakura tocaron una piel pálida, cubierta de diminutas gotas de sudor. . .y algo más. Un líquido caliente, que goteaba de su costado. Tibio. Ella pudo distinguir que su mano derecha comenzaba a impregnarse de sangre.

--. . .no. . .¡¡Itachi!...¡¡Itachi, responde! –con la voz en un hilo, hizo un arranque por moverle, le sujetó y lo estrechó fuertemente.

Su respiración era entrecortada, inhalaba y exhalaba como si fuese un esfuerzo que su cuerpo no pudiese soportar. Los latidos disminuían.

—¡¡Itachi!!

El ritmo era más lento.

Más lento.

----------------------------------------------

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Viernes…GRAN FINAL._**


	32. El viento Bajo mis Alas

_**HOY GRAN FINAL...**_

_**CAPITULO Y EPÍLOGO.**_

_**(1)La canción a la que hace referencia Sakura y el título, se remite a "Wind Beneath my Wings", de Bette Midler. Lírica y música propiedad de Warner Music. Derechos reservados.**_

_**ARRIBA EL TELÓN...por última vez.**_

* * *

**ROSA DE DOS AROMAS**

**Trigésimo Primer Capítulo**

**"El viento bajo mis Alas"**

La luz parpadeaba en el complejo mapa electrónico. Todas lo hacían, menos la correspondiente al auto patrulla usado por el teniente, ya a deshoras de su turno de servicio.

La tensa persecución desatada en lo que cernía alrededor de aquella nube roja dio su inicio en la tarde de hacía ya dos días. Hoshigaki presentó un reporte anónimo respecto a los indicios de cuentas apócrifas. Varias de éstas firmadas al endose de un tal Pein y el resto bajo el apóstrofe de Tobi. La denuncia surgió a partir de una auditoría levantada en un banco y eso fue todo lo que Kisame atinó a levantar en el acta.

La cacería –si es que podía llamársele así- fue consecuente de la información obtenida por ese supuesto anónimo, informando de aquel nido de ratas, en el interior del maltrecho bar de La Nube Roja. Pein, quien fuese uno de los principales "beneficiarios" fue apresado tras la invasión violenta al domicilio de su antiguo ex-profesor de facultad. Éste y una cómplice de nombre Konan, se encontraban bajo meticulosa investigación, junto con el sujeto sobreviviente del amotinamiento en el complejo habitacional del este, respondiente al nombre de Hidan. Al caer de la tarde, el procedimiento culminó con otros dos sujetos; un terrorista ambiental llamado Zetsu y Deidara, un prófugo del área metropolitana del Pais de la Roca y con aspiraciones de demoledor a gran escala mediante sus "artísticas explosiones".

Cabezas habían caído y los pilares que erigían a la nube roja se desplomaron como si fuesen de arena, ahora con todo y el mástil principal: Obito Uchiha. Y éste estando en calidad de cadáver, sería únicamente el forense quien llenase el módulo de datos.

Un cuerpo más a la lista, junto con el tal Kakuzu. Nada de importancia sublevante, y para Morino Ibiki, estas estadísticas siempre ahorraban trabajo.

Ninguno de los vivos enjaulados había dado un apellido. Esto tampoco era asunto de preocupación, ya el departamento de investigación y criminalística se ocuparían de ello. Con un hombre como Ibiki, escorias como ésas hablaban…o hablaban.

La cadena estaba casi completa a no ser por dos eslabones. El paradero de los hermanos Uchiha seguía como "desconocido" y el registro del monitoreo de área y ruta, también se había convertido en incógnita. Eso era justo lo que trataba de averiguar por enésima vez el inspector Morino Ibiki y dos ayudantes, sacados de su turno de trabajo a fuerza de causas mayores.

—No hay comunicación…—Kotetsu volvió a monitorear la ubicación del teniente Hoshigaki.

—¡Carajo!—Ibiki dio un puñetazo al escritorio.—¡Le dije claramente que no apagara el puñetero radar!

Kotetsu dirigió una expresión de contrariedad a su superior, mientras "refrescaba" el mapa digital una vez más.

—¿Qué considera que debemos hacer, Morino-san?

Éste volvió la mirada.

—Mandaré una cuadrilla de refuerzo. El condenado auto se estuvo moviendo hacia el este, cerca de donde encontramos el cuerpo de Uchiha Obito—resolvió rápidamente—…Que sitien el área en un perímetro de dos sectores completos. Si no damos con Hoshigaki puede que con alguno de los otros dos Uchiha.

Se detuvo, llevándose una mano al mentón, analizando exhaustivamente cada parte del rompecabezas.

_Sólo dos faltantes, y de la misma familia. Esto no me gusta nada._

Se sabía –por declaraciones hechas por el propio Kisame Hoshigaki el día anterior a la desaparición de la unidad- que Obito había añadido a Sasuke a la organización. El muchacho no era más que un mozalbete de menos de dieciocho, y ahora completándole los cargos de vandalismo, asalto y la implicación en la muerte de uno de sus esbirros, la participación de este dejaba mucho por pensar.

_Son hermanos…¿por qué diantres el mocoso éste busca al mayor…?_

Recordó el dato obtenido en el cateo del apartamento de Itachi.

_Y no va solo. Dos muchachos le acompañaban…incluyendo a esa joven que preguntó por la ubicación de Itachi. Le han estado siguiendo._

Ibiki levantó el auricular del teléfono empotrado en el estrado de denuncias y antes de comenzar a marcar, situó su voz de nuevo hacia el atareado Kotetsu.

—Necesito el número de Uchiha Fugaku. Ahora.

—Treinta y seis, catorce, catorce, cero siete…—respondió rápidamente éste. Hizo una pausa, resolló con asombro y continuó—…Morino-san…hay algo.

—¿Ubicación?

Kotetsu miró el destellante foquito rojo parpadear con sigilo, sin moverse a ningún lugar.

—Carretera rural, número treinta. Justo en…

—Hacia la frontera de Konoha.…—Ibiki colgó aun antes de marcar. Tragó duramente.

_Así que ahí estás, "Tiburón"…bien, esperemos que sea lo que me imagino. Ya me cansé de esto._

Apenas había colgado, cuando el teléfono del área de denuncias sonó. Otro de los empleados "acarreados" a otro turno, contesto. Tras unos cuantos "si", y unas anotaciones hechas con un pulso apresurado, se volvió hacia la máxima autoridad presente.

—Morino-san, Hubo un tiroteo. Un herido. Motel Hankotsu, tres kilómetros hacia el norte de Konoha.

Ibiki le arrebató la forma, doblándola y guardándola en el bolsillo.

—Vámonos, no quiero perder tiempo en esto.—ordenó tomando su saco del perchero.

El oficial a cargo del tablero de localización le dedicó una mirada de contrariedad.

—Morino-san, considero que es demasiado precipitado que…

—Dije, vámonos. –se volvió hacia el joven al frente de la línea telefónica—Izumo, encárgate de informar a Fugaku-san.

Este asintió, y Kotetsu no volvió a espetar argumento alguno.

----0----

—¡¿Que?!...¡Carajo! ¡¿Debe de estar bromeando?!—Kisame pisó el freno tan repentinamente que el tarro de café descuidadamente colocado en el espacio de la palanca de velocidades, se volcó por la inercia.—¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de cerrar mi jodido turno! ¡Y mi café…!

—Me importa un bledo tu café y tu turno. ¡¿Estuviste por allá y ni siquiera lo notaste?!—La voz de Ibiki sonaba interrumpida a causa de la escasa recepción de señal, a través del comunicador de la patrulla, encendido después de aquellas últimas horas anteriores.

—¿Qué?

—Un altercado en uno de esos _moteluchos_ después de la estación de peaje—indicó cortadamente Ibiki—Parece que hay un herido o muerto…—hubo un corte de transmisión y de nuevo ésta se restableció—…una ambulancia y dos unidades más van para allá. ¡Muévete1.

Cortó por completo, dejando a Hoshigaki con la vista fija en el transmisor incorporado al tablero y el auto detenido en medio de la carretera. Horas después de haber emprendido la ruta, tras haber dejado aquel restaurante de paso ahora a unos metros, había puesto en marcha de nuevo el vehículo y se dirigía ni prisa excesiva hacia Konoha.

Papeleos, informes, ya había pensado en ocuparse de eso después, hasta que tuvo la renuente idea de volver a encender el localizador, y obviamente debía esperarse semejante respuesta de Ibiki.

Las horas pendientes de trabajo no podían ser ignoradas, aun menos cuando tenía tanto por pendiente y…

_Hasta el motel…¡rayos!, _recapituló recordando la distancia recorrida a sus espaldas y un faltante…

_No, no creo que…_

Había dejado todo en cargo por lo que restaba de Akatsuki. Todo excepto…

_El "junior"._

Todos habían ido a parar a manos de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Konoha menos el maldito mocoso.

_¡Me lleva!_

Sin miramientos, y olvidándose de las estipuladas normas de tránsito, Kisame viró en "U", pisando el acelerador y forzando a la derruida cafetera que tenía por patrulla.

----0----

El aliento se le había congelado en la garganta. Seca, como un desierto de incontables hectáreas. Su mano se aferraba todavía a él…hasta que por reflejo –condicionado o provocado, o ambos al a vez—se volvió hacia la sombra erguida a un par de metros de ella.

_¿Sasuke…Sa…?_

Los ojos de Sakura le encontraron. Simplemente allí, como uno de esos inertes postes de luz. Era Sasuke, pero no podía estar allí. Era un espejismo. Era la repugnante realidad que caía a plomo; como el sol de la mañana.

Sakura veía el rostro pálido de Sasuke, sus ojos sin brillo –cómo lógicamente se esperaba de alguien que ha dejado de parpadear por una buena fracción de momento— y la pistola, sobre la grava. Inmóvil y tan carente de vida como su supuesto dueño…o como Itachi…

_Itachi…_

_No. No…Itachi…_

El disparo. El eco de éste. La sangre brotando del hueco hecho a bocajarro.

el responsable, aquel joven que llegó a considerar su primer amos –palabras estúpidas. ¡estúpidas todas y cada una!—, el mismo que la había atacado…el mismo que arremetió la primer bala contra su propio hermano mayor. Contra…

_Itachi…_

—¡NOOO! —su voz produjo un estertor extraño en su propias cuerdas vocales. Lánguido y desconocido para ella, en el momento en que su cuerpo se movió por inercia, hacia él. Sintió sus manos apoyarse en los hombros del Uchiha. No, no sus manos…sus puños. El dorso de estos se impactó contra la prenda y fisionomía de Sasuke. Una, dos…tres veces consecutivas—¡¿QUE HICISTE?! ¡SASUKE! —la presión del cuarto golpe era un poco mas fuerte, contra el pecho del Uchiha y el cuerpo de éste condescendió a la inercia y cayó de rodillas, con torpes pasos.

Su vista no enfocaba nada. Ni a Sakura gritándole ni a Karin, con aquella mirada desorbitada y perdida y el pulso trémulo en sus manos.

¿Qué hiciste, Sasuke?

Negaba con la cabeza, tratando de responderse a sí mismo. El mundo se le había cerrado, sin poder sentir nada más allá del eco de los gritos del entorno, ni las alarmas emergentes del mismo, ni el calor de aquel líquido que comenzaba a filtrarse a las fibras de su pantalón. Un tacto tibio.

La sangre de su hermano.

_Tienes su sangre en tus manos…no la ves, pero ahí esta, Sasuke. Ahí estará siempre, sin importar cuantas veces laves la mancha. Ahí va a estar, hasta el fin de tus días, Sasuke. Era lo que querías, ¿verdad?. Caminar el sendero de lo que te queda de tu inmunda vida, con la sangre de tu hermano impresa en tus manos, ¿verdad, Sasuke?_

No podía hablar, ni siquiera exhalar un miserable monosílabo.

Había tomado una vida…la de su propio hermano.

_¿Justo lo que querías, Sasuke?_

Si, así. Porque no existe nada más…salvo la justicia personal.

Lo que había pensado, igual a lo que había planeado.

_Bien hecho, Sasuke._

Sintió una mano asirle por el brazo.

¿Sakura?

No…Sakura no.

Karin le halaba del pliegue de la raída chaqueta, en un vago intento por levantarle. Le escuchó gritar también, pero las palabras carecían de significado ahora. Todo era inentendible.

Todo, aun el estruendo armado a la lejanía. ¿Motores? ¿Autos? Algo se acercaba…

Sasuke Uchiha, el miembro más joven de lo que se sabía como la más prestigiosa familia de inversionistas del País del fuego, sintió su conciencia desvanecerse en medio del sopor de su propia psicosis personal.

Mientras sentía la sangre de su hermano filtrarse por el suelo hasta su piel.

—¡Sasuke!—gritaba una voz lejana. Difusa como en medio de una bruma.—¡Sasuke!

Dos sombras –Sasuke ni siquiera podía ver más allá de lo que se proyectaba en el suelo—se aproximaron. Una le tomó sin mesura por los hombros y el cuerpo del Uchiha se irguió por la fuerza del impulso de aquellas manos, como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Estaba indolente y con los sentidos entorpecidos, ajenos totalmente a todo, inclusive al tacto frío de los obligados grilletes con que le apresaron, al estruendo de las alarmas de las unidades de policía o a los gritos histéricos proferidos por Karin.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Sasuke! —había sido ella quien le gritaba, ahora sacudiéndose del agarre del oficial y dirigiendo su frenética mirada hacia su supuesto compañero.—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuukeee!

Pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí, al menos no conscientemente de todo. Los indicios de la realidad y la totalidad de su campo visual habían desaparecido también, inclusive en el instante de notarse en el asiento trasero del auto patrulla.

La torreta fluctuante y escandalosa de una tercera patrulla encandiló y nubló en fracción de segundo su vista. Sasuke tampoco deparó en la sombra sin vida, a la cual Sakura se aferraba.

----0----

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Mikoto Uchiha avisó a su marido de que lo llamaban al teléfono. Mikoto mostraba una expresión terriblemente preocupada.

—Parece que es alguien oficial—dijo.

Los hechos y sus atroces consecuencias habían cernido su cruel garra en el horizonte de la familia, y ése era el motivo no tanto de preocupación sino de total y absoluto temor. El futuro continuaba mostrándose sombrío.

Observó cómo el rostro de Fugaku palidecía y oyó que éste decía:

—¿Qué?...¡No…no! Tiene que haber un error. Le digo que tiene que haber…

Guardó silencio, prestando atención al teléfono. Se estaba transmitiendo por teléfono alguna terrible noticia –otra más, quizá— de la comisaría estadal de Konoha, pensó Mikoto. Lo podía ver en la máscara cada vez más tensa del rostro de su marido, pese a que no podía oír nada de lo que se decía a través del teléfono, como si fuera una serie de crujidos carentes de significado.

La familia se había derruido, de la misma manera en la que lo amenazaba el futuro de la empresa que tantos años luchaba contra viento y marea contra los competidores de los países aledaños. Años de solvencias, lucha y ahora…hechos añicos. Como un vaso de frágil cristal al precipitarse y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Fugaku había colgado el teléfono. Se quedó sentado, contemplándolo mientras el té caliente humeaba a su lado.

—Itachi esta muerto. —anunció de repente.

Mikoto contuvo la respiración y se notó las lágrimas fluyendo repentinamente. Se acercó a Fugaku, tomándole del brazo, como si la única seguridad del momento pudiese constatar de este contacto.

—Quien llamó fue un oficial de la oficina del fiscal general. Departamento legal. —Fugaku la miró entonces directamente.–Ha sido Sasuke…

—¿Sa…Sasuke?

Al principio, Mikoto se quedó perpleja, sin acertar a ver ninguna posible conexión entre el fallecimiento de su primogénito y su hermano menor. Entonces lo comprendió. Las deducciones las hizo según el recuerdo de la melladura en el hombro de Sasuke, aquella vez que regresó misteriosamente herido y entonces dijo en un tono de voz más alto y estridente:

—¿Sasuke?

Antes de que Fugaku pudiese contestar —si es que pensaba hacerlo—, el rostro de éste cambió. Era un reflejo afligido que Mikoto recordaba y odiaba mucho, una expresión que a menudo había observado, remontándose a hace casi diecisiete años atrás, cuando ella le dio la noticia de su inesperado y segundo embarazo.

—Tu error…—la voz del patriarca Uchiha sonaba tan hueca como el interior de una tumba—…ahí tienes los resultados.

Mikoto no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle. Solo pudo mirar a aquel hombre con temor, pensando que ojalá nada de esto hubiese pasado. Ni la empresa, ni los errores del pasado…ni su matrimonio.

----0----

—Itachi…—Sakura le llamó, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía minutos antes. Igual, sin obtener respuesta. Sus manos no dejaban de sujetarle, a pesar del dolor en los nudillos producido por los golpes mal dirigidos contra Sasuke. El rostro permanecía inmóvil contra el pecho de él—…por…favor...

Un estertor escapaba entre sus labios…¿o era la brisa de la mañana?

El rostro de Itachi estaba muy blanco y sus manos se apoyaban sobre la descuidada hierba, con el suficiente peso como para aplastar los tallos debajo de sus dorsos. La mirada, casi cerrada en su totalidad no enfocaba a ningún punto en particular. Inmóvil.

Vidriosa.

La sangre.

_Kami…había mucha sangre…_

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con la inerte mano del Uchiha.  
Pulso, lo que quería era encontrar alguna señal de pulso. Una fluctuación en las venas, un temblor en la piel, sudor…algo.

_No…por favor, Itachi…no ahora._

Nada.

Las lágrimas impregnaron la vista nublada de Sakura Haruno. Tendida allí, junto a aquel hombre al que había amado con toda la mesura y desesperación que había coexistido en toda su vida. Amado como si el motivo y empuje de su propio corazón sólo dependiesen de ello.

Porque ésa era la única verdad. Lo único que había tenido sentido en su vida. Estaba dispuesta a pasar de todo, sería capaz de soportarlo todo con él en el mismo sendero. En la misma recta. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Y ahora, Itachi se iba…así, nada más. Como el destello de los últimos rayos de sol antes de la creciente oscuridad, como agua entre sus dedos.

—No…—su voz, insegura y turbada de un nudo invisible en su garganta hacía esfuerzos por egresar de sus cuerdas vocales. Porque él le escuchase—…No, Itachi…

Le sujetaba, moviéndole con cuidado. No había aliento. El sudor había desaparecido y secado de su frente. El camino recorrido por las lágrimas de Sakura impregnaron el cuello de su camisa.

—No me dejes…no ahora…—el sollozo menguaba, cobrando más intensidad—No, por favor…Te necesito….te amo…—una respuesta lanzada al vacío. Un clamor sin escuchar. Un grito en la oscuridad—Itachi

Su vida, su entrega, su esposo…el padre de su hijo…

—¡Itachi!

La sangre había hecho una mancha amorfa, descomunal en el desgarbado jardín. A pocos metros de distancia de éste y la carretera.

El escándalo no había aminorado, ambas patrullas se habían ido recientemente, excepto por la tercera. Más gente llegaría, más preguntarían. Y nadie, en absoluto iba a ayudar…¿o si? La mañana había cernido su manto por completo en el momento en que aquella tosca mano se posó en el hombro de Sakura.

Ésta tembló en el momento, sin apartar ni su vista ni su rostro del cuerpo del Uchiha.

—Joven…—apremió la voz a la que pertenecía aquella mano—…Debemos…

—No. –jadeó ella, sin alzar el rostro—No.

—No tenemos tiempo si…

—No…

La mano se afirmó sin mucha fuerza en el hombro.

—Sakura.

Entonces la joven levantó la mirada. Sus cristalinos orbes jade escrutaron con contrariedad el rostro apaciguado y ensombrecido del sujeto, ataviado con el uniforme de policía desgarbadamente abotonado.

—Ho…Ho—ahora a duras penas, podía hablar en susurros y hasta eso le estaba costando bastante trabajo—Hoshigaki…san

----0----

Fugaku Uchiha no sabía lo que había abrigado la esperanza de encontrar, pero no era aquello. Había experimentado miedo, pero el espectáculo de su hijo — ¿podía aquel muchacho encolerizado en el estrado ser realmente Sasuke?—de pie, en el atril de interrogatorios y con dos custodios a sus espaldas; convirtió su miedo en un brillante y plateado pánico que casi le impedía pensar. Por un momento infinito, que mas tarde jamás reconocería en su fuero interno, Fugaku Uchiha experimentó el impulso de hacer marcha atrás y alejarse…alejarse para siempre. Lo que parecía haber ocurrido en aquel silencioso patio en los confines de la frontera era monstruoso, según el informe redactado por el fiscal en turno.

Quiso largarse, en ocasiones las manchas debían ignorarse, pero ¿no fue eso lo que había hecho con Sasuke toda su vida? Un error lo comete cualquiera, y quizá también son permisibles, aun el de traer al mundo una vida por mera equivocación. Y el ignorar u ocultar siempre convertía el asunto en una devastadora bola de nieve que crecía mientras rodaba colina abajo…como lo fue con la existencia de su hijo menor.

No se fue. En su lugar apagó el motor y descendió.

—¡Sasuke!

Pareció que él no le oía y que ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia. Sus mejillas y su frente parecían terriblemente quemadas por el sol. La pernera izquierda de los pantalones estaba cubierta de una reseca mancha marrón –antes rojiza—. Probablemente, no, no probablemente…lo que estaba impregnado en su ropa era la sangre de Itachi.

—¿Qué has hecho?...¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que hiciste, Sasuke?!

Fugaku no lo verbalizó, pero la barrera franqueada en el reflejo de su desconcertada mirada denotaba el significado de cada una de sus palabras. Los ojos del muchacho le encontraron y vio el suplicio equívoco de sus palabras.

—Yo…yo no hice nada—ajeno a la escasa cordura mental, y profiriendo un puñetazo contra el tablero del estrado, Sasuke gritó— ¡Yo no hice nada!

Surgieron comentarios, un par de represalias por parte de los custodios. Fugaku simplemente se limitó al escrutinio de las actas dispuestas a la firma de autorización al proceso legal.

Robo…asalto a mano armada…Asesinato.

Y en el extremo aledaño del estrado, dos personas atestiguaban y corroboraban los primeros términos; un joven de cabello blanco platinado, con la mano izquierda enyesada y descansando en un cabestrillo y junto a éste, Naruto Uzumaki; aquel que solía ser conocido y amigo del propio Sasuke. Solía, tal y como lo expresa el pasado.

Fugaku no había querido dar crédito a las exhalaciones de su hijo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el hecho de tomar como verídica cada frase, representaba prestarse a un intercambio de palabras del cual no tenía ni el menor interés ahora.

No por ahora.

----0----

—…la hemorragia…no se detiene…—Sakura musitó alterada desde el asiento trasero del auto policial de Hoshigaki, sujetando el costado herido del inconsciente Itachi Uchiha.

Más que inconsciente…apenas respiraba.

—Unos cuantos kilómetros. Sólo unos cuantos kilómetros…—dijo Kisame. El timbre del teléfono móvil irrumpió la conversación.—Por fin…--dijo antes de contestar la llamada. Abrió la carcasa y se dirigió a la voz al oro lado de la línea—Si …habla Hoshigaki…ya se que me debes algo, ahora, sólo limítate a quedarte en el maldito consultorio, voy para allá y estaremos a mano.

Colgó, acelerando considerablemente el vehículo.

Sakura vislumbró el poniente a sus espaldas y la dirección tomada que iba hacia el noroeste, lejos totalmente de la Zona metropolitana del País del Fuego.

—El hospital de Konoha no queda por allí –dijo en un susurro.

Kisame le miró por el retrovisor.

—No vamos a ése. Perderíamos mas tiempo y este cacharro no puede andar más rápido. Hay uno por aquí cerca. –giró sus ojos hacia el maltrecho cuerpo del joven de cabellos negros—Tu cuida que siga respirando.

----0----

Uchiha Fugaku apartó la vista al instante, con aquel nuevo nudo en la boca del estómago y en la garganta.

—Lo siento, Uchiha-san –dijo profundamente alguien a sus espaldas. Danzou, conocido líder administrativo y uno de los contemporáneos del difunto Madara-sama, estaba de pie desde el quicio de la puerta, con un porte digno de un verdugo medieval.—Realmente, lo siento.

Fugaku se dirigió inmediatamente a éste, notando la mueca de hipócrita pena, detrás del aire aristocrático que le caracterizaba, a pesar de tener presentes las magulladuras del incendio de hacía cuarenta años, aun presentes en su rostro macilento.

—Hmp…supongo que vas a encargarte del resto del papeleo con todo e intereses –musitó Fugaku—. Siempre que las piezas caen, vienes a regodearte con lo que sobra. Como los buitres.

—No siempre es eso, Uchiha…—Danzou emuló un intento de sonrisa. Mezquina, deplorable—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu muchachito?

Fugaku salió de la sala, directo hacia el pasillo sin deparar su atención en Sasuke ni en el objetante Danzou. Negó con la cabeza, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco sastre.

—Cinco cargos, y hay testigos. –dijo con aire ausente—La corte comenzará el proceso mañana por la mañana.

—Nadie se los impedirá, pero ¿para que pasar cuatro días de la semana en los juzgados tratando de arreglar el árbol mas torcido del mundo? –el seco tono expresado por Danzo deparó en esto último. No procedió a ninguna frase en concreto, sólo se limitó a sacar una tarjeta de presentación—Éste sujeto sabe mucho respecto a la problemática escoria que se niega a enderezar. Y los honorarios no son tan caros.

—Tengo bastante ahora, Danzou. No quiero más problemas.

—Claro, suficiente tienes con la empresa y considérate afortunado por no llegar a números rojos en un mes. –hizo una pausa, volviendo de nuevo la atención a la tarjeta—Orochimaru tiene suficiente experiencia en solventar caso de menores infractores y reubicarlos, cuotas accesibles y tendrías lejos a la oveja negra por un tiempo... Pero tu sabrás, al fin y al cabo…es tu único hijo ahora, Uchiha.

Dicho eso, se fue sin más ceremonia, dejándole sólo en el casi silencioso pasillo.

La mirada discrepante miró de reojo el nombre impreso en la tarjeta…y de nuevo hacia el fondo del corredor.

Dejarlo todo, sólo por las cuestiones del destino. Enfrentar culpas…enderezar lo que se había salido del redil.

Había perdido uno de los mástiles de la compañía. Sangre de su sangre…

¿Y continuar?

Tal vez…sea lo mejor por ahora.

----0----

—Bonitas horas para pedir un favor, Hoshigaki –espetó aquel hombre, portando una bata quirúrgica aun y bajándose el cubre-bocas para permitir una mejor pronunciación de las palabras—Espero que no se te haga una costumbre.

Se puso la obligada bata de médico. Los guantes esterilizados, cubiertos de sendos manchones carmesíes, cayeron directo en el cesto de basura inorgánica. El supuesto médico, se quedó de pie delante del mustio oficial de policía, en el silencio de la improvisada sala de espera.

—Jhum…no es por un simple favor. Si no fuese por mí, te hubieran quitado la maldita cédula falsificada desde hacía tiempo. Estamos a mano—dijo resueltamente Kisame.

—Ya –asintió el hombre, pasándose una mano por un mechón de su cabello blanco grisáceo. Miró de reojo el pasillo desde el cual se había dirigido--¿Así que Akatsuki ha caído? …y por lo que se ve, con varias bajas.

Kisame afirmó con un gruñido corto.

—Si, mas o menos. –completó éste y habló sin titubear—¿Debo llamar a la morgue o pudiste hacer algo?

El doctor dirigió dos dedos por reflejo, reacomodando la moldura de los lentes.

—Es demasiado pronto aseverar un diagnóstico, no está tan bien como debería, aquí no hay mucho con qué disponer. –musitó—Y pues por la trayectoria de la bala, podría suponer dos teorías: o el tipo que le disparó era un certero tirador, en caso de que fuese un tiro de advertencia; o un completo idiota si el disparo era con la mera intención de matar.

—Lo segundo –Kisame no pudo evitar una leve media sonrisa de descaro—. ¿Qué resta por hacer?

—Esperar. La bala no dio en un punto crucial, por escasos milímetros pero perdió mucha sangre. Una hora más y ya no se hubiera podido hacer absolutamente nada. –sus manos se quedaron en el bolsillo de la bata, mientras andaba hacia el pasillo, seguido del teniente Hoshigaki—Si sobrevive para mañana, puede considerarse más que afortunado. Habrá que esperar.

—Entiendo. –murmuró Kisame, mirándole dirigirse con un paso más apresurado hacia el exterior—Demasiada prisa, supongo.

—Sabes que Orochimaru-sama no espera. Según tengo entendido, tiene un juicio esta mañana, y yo aun me ocupo de toda la papelería que sobra de los casos perdidos.

—Perdidos o ganados, da lo mismo. ¿Interesante forma de enlistarse a los clientes sobrantes en el conteo de tráfico de órganos, eh, Kabuto?

El apócrifo médico sólo esbozó una difusa sonrisa de medio lado.

—El mismo acuerdo que negociar con mafiosos y el largo brazo de la ley, según entiendo, Hoshigaki.

—Supongo –dijo mientras Kabuto desaparecía de su campo visual en la dirección del discreto auto, rumbo a Konoha.

Kisame dejó la mano en la manija de la puerta de la patrulla, abriéndola con parsimonia pensativa. Miró por última vez hacia la fachada del edificio, mientras encendía el transmisor y el motor procedía al bramido seco habitual.

Alejándose y dejando todo, en manos del destino.

_Hasta aquí llego, definitivamente. Ya me ocuparé de tu hermanito. Sólo espero que ahora no te metas en más problemas, "chico listo"._

----0----

Respiraba…

No. Sabía que no…durante todo el trayecto su pulso se tambaleaba en como un péndulo. La sangre no aminoraba su fugaz escapatoria por sus venas y el ritmo cardiaco era un vaivén más que inaudible.

Superfluo, extinto casi y ella estuvo consciente de ello durante todo el camino. Minutos solamente, que se le antojaron como una eternidad extenuante. Terrible.

Todavía bajo el silencio de las blancas paredes de aquella improvisada clínica –porque lo era, aunque nadie, absolutamente nadie con un dedo de frente hubiera supuesto que el lugar fuese un centro de salud- hacía un esfuerzo dúctil por escuchar el ritmo del esperado aliento.

¿Respiraba?

El ritmo del aparato se permitía un zumbido cortado y el latido forzado del corazón asemejaba un "bip" poco continuó en aquella máquina.

Sus manos le tomaban suavemente. Estaban un poco más tibias, a diferencia del tacto casi gélido de las últimas horas. Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de Itachi, como aquella noche, en que él le había acompañado a su casa, luego de que Sasuke la dejase plantada en el restaurant, el día de su cumpleaños.

—Itachi…Itachi-chan…

¿Había sido desde entonces? Su mente lo repasaba, con cuidado y precisión. No, más allá. Más allá del detalle de la caja de dangos, aun más allá de las continuas y cortadas charlas en casa de los Uchiha…quizá, mucho antes de la tranquilidad de aquel desayuno improvisado.

Una tarde nublada de abril, en el prefacio de lo que ella creía como la obligada tarde en que Sasuke la presentaría a sus padres. Fue entonces cuando le vio por primera vez. Serio, parco casi como Sasuke…pero el brillo necesitado de sus ojos le atrapó por completo, sin que ella se diese cuenta. El destello correspondiente de alguien que ha buscado y al final…encontrado.

Ése había sido el momento y los hechos hasta ahora, corrían con una velocidad indómita.

Amar no era un crimen, pero él había dado tanto por ella, tanto como puede esperarse de alguien que se atreve a todo. Que lo ha dado todo.

Así dolía amar…

Todo este tiempo. Porque…

—_…tu eras quien tenía toda la tensión…un rostro sin nombre…— _Una lágrima cruzaba la mejilla de Sakura, y sus labios rozaban la piel de su mano inmóvil. Su voz apenas despertaba del congelamiento de su aliento. Contemplándole, como solía hacerlo cada mañana_—…una sonrisa donde esconder el dolor…—_el llanto se precipitaba, acentuando la bruma del dolor. La letra seguía fija en su mente_—…Acaso… ¿te he dicho…que eras mi héroe?.._.—se detuvo, conteniendo el quiebre de su voz_—…y todo lo que quise ser. (**1**)_

En el aliento calmo exhalado de sus palabras crepitaba en el eco de la añoranza. La caja de dangos…las rencillas con su madre…el comienzo y final de todo. Sasuke…El pasado, la separación en su propia familia. Lo que ella anhelaba vivir con él. la razón de cada latido y de cada paso que había dado.

_—…volar…más alto…que un águila…Y…tu…_—Se detuvo con el corazón latiendo a marcha menguada, sin notar mientras hablaba, estaba llorando_—…el viento…bajo mis alas…_

Ya no pudo seguir hablando. La fuerza huyó de su aliento y sus brazos, los dos, se entrelazaron en el contacto alrededor del torso de Itachi. El llanto menguó, en un silencioso sollozo. Pensó que ya había terminado. Y entonces surgió de su interior un gemido amortiguado, una especie de áspero y tembloroso ruido…

—Sa…

Un sonido que no provenía de ella. Un estertor seseante. Trémulo e inaudible.

—Sa…Sakura…

Itachi emitió un crujiente jadeo final y después su respiración se convirtió en un acelerado resuello. Ella también estaba resollando. Unas oleadas de aturdimiento se abatieron sobre la joven.

—Itachi…—jadeó, tragando ásperamente saliva.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Un poco. Pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entreabrió el derecho y su borrosa pupila encontró al motivo de sus forzados latidos.

_Sakura…_

La mano no había dejado de sujetarle. Su aliento era un esfuerzo sobrehumano al ser exhalado en palabras, más allá del abatido pulmón.

Pero valía la pena…por ella, todo valdría la pena.

—Pro…prometí…—el estertor se redujo a un silbido en su pecho—que…no iba…a dejarte…nunca…

Trató de alzar una mano, la izquierda; la que sujetaba los frágiles nudillos de Sakura y la que no estaba ante las ataduras del catéter de suero. Los dedos, temblorosos y torpes, alcanzaron la húmeda y enrojecida mejilla de la joven de cabellos rosa. La dejó allí, todo el tiempo que pudo. El ojo derecho permanecía reacio a abrirse. El único orbe devolvía el cálido y silencioso diálogo de su mirada.

—Nunca…—el aire subía y bajaba. Desaparecía—…mi…Sakura…

—Itachi, yo te…

—…te amo…—el nervio de su labio tembló, en un vago intento por espetar una sonrisa.

La mano de Itachi Uchiha cayó, por el esfuerzo ahora esfumado de sus músculos. Cayó, pero asió los dedos de ella, lo más fuerte que pudo, como si éste fuese el único lazo que le separaría del otro mundo. Aspiró, reuniendo todo el aire que podía. Aspiró y habló.

—Te amo…Sakura…

Exhaló, por última vez…antes de sumirse de nuevo en aquella bruma.

Con ella a su lado. Su compañera, su vida, su aliento…El viento bajo sus alas.

Como debería ser, por hoy, mañana…y para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_EPILOGO_**

El invierno se tornó primavera, y aunque una tremenda nube de dolor y pérdidas cernieron el cielo de Konoha durante el otoño y principios de diciembre; la promesa del destello de un rayo de sol siempre estaba en el horizonte.

Esta idea acompañaba a Naruto Uzumaki durante cada día, desde la abrupta desaparición de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno hasta ahora, la mañana de la ceremonia de graduación.

La calendarización escolar, marcaba la fecha del acto académico a mediados del soleado mes de marzo. Fecha ansiada por todo elemento estudiantil y aunque el hiperactivo rubio no era la excepción, el recuerdo de la tragedia de finales de septiembre continuaba en su conciencia, como las melladuras en la rodilla después de una caída.

Naruto también había estado implicado, en una escala un tanto menor a comparación de Itachi, Jiraya o…

Bah, no merecía la pena recordarlo, se decía en sus adentros, siendo que era una completa mentira. Lo recordaba, al levantarse, tras tomar una ducha y mirar en el reflejo del espejo, la mancha en su hombro. El tatuaje de Kyuubi.

La pieza responsable del desastre. El orden del Caos.

Seguía pensando en esto, aun después del extremadamente largo –y más que nada, dramático- discurso de Umino Iruka, el consejero vocacional de la preparatoria de Konoha. Mencionó algo, de manera demasiado superficial para evitar susceptibilidades, respecto a la deserción de ciertos elementos en los últimos semestres. Por más discreto que tratase de ser el aviso, todos comprendían el significado de esos "ciertos estudiantes". Haruno Sakura y el más comentado y quizá hasta denigrado Uchiha Sasuke.

De la joven nada se sabía, los rumores eran varios pero Naruto, a diferencia de años anteriores, no prestó atención a alguno. En cuanto a Sasuke, el Uzumaki constató lo que destinaban las puertas de su futuro. Las sesiones de juicio se habían acortado y según comentarios de su padrino Jiraya, "el problema" había dejado de ser asunto de los jueces del consejo y pasado a manos de uno de los condiscípulos de Jiraya y Tsunade-sama. Un tipo pálido y con un pasado más escandaloso que ético había tomado las riendas del expediente judicial remitido a Sasuke Uchiha, con la premisa de procesarlo como mayor de edad debido a la alevosía y ventaja de sus actos. Remitiéndolo a cuatros años de trabajos forzados, pasados al inquisitivo y vigilante ojo de las autoridades en un centro de rehabilitación, ubicado en los confines de una alejada aldea conocida como _Otogakure_ o villa del Sonido.

¿Quién había contribuido a tan "noble causa"? Jiraya se refería al sujeto de asexuales facciones y cara de cera como Orochimaru, y según su viejo padrino, la "serpiente rastrera esa" sería toda la justicia necesaria por ahora. Ya habían pasado meses desde eso, y a Sasuke no se le volvió a ver en Konoha. Suigetsu, condenado a dos años a voluntariado por el cargo de complicidad se unió a la lista. Karin no enfrentó un destino mejor. Al caer el mes de febrero, dejó voluntariamente la escuela y la Corte consideraría su condena debido a su reciente estado de preñez. Suigetsu era el padre y no el "teme", como tanto aseveraban los comentarios oídos en la cafetería.

Culpable o no, Naruto había dejado de ver las cosas como aparentaban serlo, aun por la tarde, mientras observaba al azahar las fotografías del anuario, deteniéndose en Sasuke.  
¿Quién lo diría?...su mejor amigo, el que le arrebató a Sakura desde el inicio de la preparatoria…y el que había asesinado a su propio hermano mayor.

Porque…¿le había asesinado, verdad?

Tampoco podía asegurarlo. El funeral fue dos días después del aviso de su muerte. Aviso solamente, las autoridades y el servicio médico no le encontraron. Ni a Itachi…ni a Sakura. El frenético ataque de Sasuke tuvo lugar en el estacionamiento de uno de los moteles a las afueras de Konoha. El "teme" sólo disparó una vez, antes de caer en uno de esos estados psicóticos que Naruto suponía ver sólo en películas.

El caso fue seguido de cerca por dos oficiales –Naruto los había visto en televisión, en uno de los reportajes de criminalística de uno de tantos noticieros de la mañana—el ya conocido Ibiki Morino y un tipejo malencachado y de facciones tan toscas como las de un tiburón; Hoshigaki Kisame. Éste último aseguraba haber enfrentado una emboscada tras dirigirse a la zona de los hechos y había un testigo de ello, un tipejo llamado Zabuza Momochi.

Las actas de defunción no debieron de haberse llenado, no había restos mas allá del riachuelo de sangre. Pero el trabajo se hizo, tras semanas de ardua búsqueda. La Franja de los Reinos y aliados como Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure o algunos otros mostraban solidaridad policial e investigativa en el asunto.

Sin encontrar nada; así que hubo un funeral sin cuerpo que velar. Y aunque ya hubiesen pasado casi siete u ocho meses, Hanako Haruno continuaba con los remitidos papeleos de la desaparición de su hija.

El que busca encuentra, tarde o temprano…

Y así pareció suceder, mientras la brisa primaveral mecía las hojas de los árboles, y el teléfono sólo sonó dos repetidas veces.

—¿diga?

Hanako interrogó, y su voz al igual que en todo este tiempo, continuaba sonando como un murmullo apagado, carente de toda emoción. La comunicación se cortaba. El tiempo hizo lo suyo y ella comenzaba a dejar de albergar esperanzas, hasta oir el decibel distante.

—Est…ien…M…á…—a reconoció y Hanako casi deja caer el teléfono. Las palabras estaban a la mitad, pero era ella. Era Sakura. Su hija—…un…me…s más…

Su hija. Era su hija.

—¡Sakura! …mi niña, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Itachi esta contigo? ¿Sakura?

Dos ruidos fluctuaban. La intemperie y la transmisión. Hacía viento, podía oírlo filtrarse en el silencio de la comunicación. ¿Estaba nevando? ¿En pleno mes de abril?

—It…con…igo…Est…os…ien…—las palabras seguían pasando incompletas, pero era la voz firme de Sakura. De eso estaba segura Hanako, mientras su mano sujetaba con fuerza el auricular, intentando traducir el interrumpido mensaje—…Sat…nac…un mes…mam…á

El corazón le dio un vuelco y lloraba ampliamente. El llanto lavaba las heridas, sanaba el alma. Aliviaba las melladuras.

—Sakura, están bien…¿los tres? ¿y el bebé? ¿y mi nieto?

—Sat…ien…n mes…—la señal s tambaleaba—e…s…niño…

La fluctuación de la voz bajó y se perdió en el zumbido de la línea. Por completo, hasta oír el tono anunciante de "línea fuera de servicio".

—Sakura…

Hanako dejó caer la bocina, pasando una mano por el flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho. Temblaba, sus manos, sus piernas, todo. Pero una aliviada sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin darse cuenta ni de ella ni de sus lágrimas.

_Esta bien…están bien…_

_Kamisama…gracias…_

----0----

—Itachi…

Sakura exhaló, sopesando el aliento contra su propio estertor en los doloridos músculos.

Las manos de Itachi seguían de la misma manera en que permanecieron unidas a las de Sakura, en esa tarde de octubre. Y seguían unidas, inclusive ahora que ella le llamaba, como lo hacía entre sueños, por la tarde mientras descansaba…y ahora. Apremiando a un contacto más fuerte.

Necesitado.

—¡Itachi!

—Respira –susurró él, sin que su mano ilesa, la izquierda, soltase la de ella.

El hombro derecho de Itachi continuaba punzándole de vez en cuando. El brazo no estaba inútil del todo, pero restablecer los nervios dañados, tomarían un poco más allá de los últimos nueve meses. Año o quizá año y medio, y después se libraría del cabestrillo que ataba su mano diestra y que descansaba con aparente languidez al frente y bajo la solapa de su camisa de franela.

Las tres de la madrugada caían sobre el congelado exterior, cuando salieron, en medio de otra apaciguada nevada.

Yukigakure…apropiado nombre si no se refiere a ventas de helado comestible. Pasó marzo, abril y ahora era mayo; y seguía nevando.

Sakura ahogaba otro gemido y una capa apenas notoria de sudor cubría su semblante. Diecisiete años aun –en cuatro mese más serían dieciocho— y sus facciones continuaban denotándose enteramente juveniles. A pesar del peso de la situaciones, del salto determinante de su etapa de adolescente de familia a esposa y ahora…a la entrega de una vida más al mundo.

Una vida engendrada por él. ¿Ése había sido acaso su crimen?

No.

Ella le llamó de nuevo. Itachi notó el esfuerzo en su semblante, en sus dedos estrujando los suyos. Un jadeo más. Un último expiro, sumido en el arrebato y suplicio que aplicaba Sakura contra los nudillos de él.

Y el corazón marchando, al constante ritmo al cual se erigían sus vidas.

¿Quién aprende de los errores de los padres? ¿Quién asegura lo que está bien o mal? ¿Quién decide a quién debemos amar?

Nadie. Opiniones y discursos estaban de más, ninguna persona podría anteponerse a lo que en cierta forma, tal vez cruel, incierta o por azahar, había juntado y puesto en el mismo camino.

Deja a dos barcos a la deriva y siempre, tarde o temprano, éstos se encontrarán. Y las consecuencias dependían únicamente de éstos. Pese a los obstáculos, barreras…o prejuicios.

¿Realmente era tan malo, impropio o descarado llegar a enamorarse de la novia de tu hermano?

Los meses habían pasado y ésa necia idea se alejó de la mente de Itachi Uchiha. El tiempo apremia y cura. Es benevolente y sus designios yacían allí, en aquel llanto ininterrumpido en medio de la diminuta sala del único hospital en kilómetros.

Y él estaría allí, con ellos. Perseguidos o no, sumidos a la deriva de este blanco y helado extremo del continente, con un pasado a sus espaldas…pero juntos.

_Como te lo había prometido, Sakura_…se recordó, permitiéndose el dejo fugaz de una sonrisa.

Nadie experimenta en situaciones ajenas, ni se antepone a los caprichos del destino. Los errores se enmiendan y siempre tenían solución.

Empezar de nuevo. Arreglar el desastre provocado y dar el primer paso.

_Y quizás…_

Itachi relegó esa idea. No había quizás, al menos no por ahora.

El llanto había menguado hasta convertirse en un sollozo corto y repetitivo. El Uchiha había apartado un mechón de pelo de la frente de la joven. Ésta apoyaba la dolorida espalda contra el respaldo de la camilla. El sudor empapaba su rostro por completo. El abatimiento cayó con todo su peso sobre su castigada fisionomía, mientras sus brazos, reacios a decaer al cansancio, sostenían con sumo cuidado la razón de su esfuerzo.

Un diminuto y tembloroso bultito se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Sakura, buscando el calor requerido en el cobijo de éstos. El dorso de los dedos del muchacho se detuvieron con mesura en el tibio semblante del recién nacido. El sollozo de éste quedó sumido en un suspiro tranquilo.

—Satoshi…—su voz se desvaneció en un dúctil destello en su mirada.

El pasado y sus consecuencias dejarían de doler finalmente. Sufrir, caer…huir; los hechos relegados al pasado. Y ahora, sólo quedaba el horizonte.

La nieve caía suavemente en el exterior, sin prisa ni apuro.

Y el río que separaba a la aldea, seguía su curso.

—Como nosotros…—dijo, sentándose cuidadosamente en el borde de la camilla. Sus labios buscaron y encontraron los de Sakura, sintiendo aun la media sonrisa dibujada en los suyos.

_…Como nosotros._

**F I N**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Gracias, simple y llanamente, gracias a TODS por haber seguido esta historia desde sus inicios. Si, como todo siempre se exige un esfuerzo a veces crítico por parte de la autora. Complacer a los lectores siempre es un desafío y brindar una historia, publicarla y darla a conocer al mundo es el atrevimiento más elaborado que hay y mantener la trama viva sin abandonarla, aun más.**

**Agradesco profundamente a KAIOSAMA, quien fue –y será- una parte fundamental de mi compendio de fickers y beta readers. De no haber sido por sus constantes comentarios y consejos, este fanfiction tal vez no hubiera salido de mi maquiavélica mente. Errar es humano y corregir divino; podría decir "Kaiosama, has estado divino en las correcciones de éste fic".**

**KUSUBANA-YORU, considerada como mi "jueza de hierro", la lectora inquebrantable y la "bashinista sin remedio". Atinados tus comentarios y tus asertivos puntos en debate. Me pusiste en encrucijadas con algunos aspectos y te agradezco profundamente por eso. Eso es lo que un escritor necesita, que lo cuestionen y no tanto que lo alaben. En los correcto en algunos términos y en otros, dejándome el comentario como una opción "B" a considerar en el fic. Como digo yo, nunca habrá reviews malos (excepto por los "conti-plizz"). Toda opinión es considerable y siempre respetable.**

**KRISTINA UBRIACCO, bueno que mas decir si todo lo sabes por el msn. Teorías y aspectos técnicos. Debo reconocer que sirvieron mucho tus ensayos respecto al comportamiento de adolescentes. Creo que no pude sacar mejores cuestiones para Sakura de no haber leído tu "tesis". Determinante al inicio y al final.**

**TSUKISAKU, Gracias por las observaciones, detalles y dudas expresadas en los reviews. Muchos aspectos renacieron a lo largo de la trama y aunque sé que de entrada mi enfoque hacia Sasuke no fue del todo benevolente, agradesco la comprensión de que si el "teme" hubiera sido de otro modo, tal vez el fic no caminaría como debiera.**

**TSUBAKI-UZUMAKI, Lectora asidua y comentarista atinada. Gracias por no perder de vista esta "kilométrica" trama. Como siempre, algunos puntos en tus reviews se tomaron en cuenta y se agradece que los lectores tengan buen ojo para los detalles. Al igual, espero haber llenado las expectativas en la cuestión no tanto narrativa pero si de los personajes al menos. **

**SIFU-SIHAYA, pues también gracias por el tiempo invertido y sobretodo la recomendación de éste fic en vuestro foro. Siempre se agradece la consideración de otros autores.**

**Gracias nuevamente a todos y todas; lectores y lectoras como CORSARIA, ARTEMISAV, RANKO UCHIHA, HOUZUKI PAL, FIREYGIRL, NEE-CHAN, UCHIHABRUN, OMTATELO entre otros. Gracias.**

**y…¿Qué hay en el horizonte de Higurashi?**

**La premisa de mis otros fics y…una historia que se tejió detrás de Rosa d Dos Aromas, no tan importante, quizás desapercibida para muchos, pero ellos también tienen una historia que contar:**

**Me refiero a Ino Yamanaka…y aquel joven de pálidas facciones y sonrisa escueta: Sai.**

**El fic…un corto entramado a nombre de: FLORES DE TINTA.**

**Próximamente**

**Y en el mismo universo…¿realmente asi inició el asunto de Kyuubi? ¿Naruto tuvo algo más allá que ver con la trama estipulada en Rosa de Dos Aromas?  
No, esta autora NO olvidó detalles…**

**Con bombo y platillo me place anunciar un proyecto de El Gran Kaiosama, un fic inspirado en el mío y que aseguro que aclarará todas sus dudas…**

**EL ZORRO Y LA PRINCESA.**

**También muy pronto en **

**Me despido, deseándoles un buen día y de nuevo, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
